Love and Vengeance
by blue-eyed-shuichi
Summary: [Movie Universe] The battle with Shishio has ended. Kenshin seeks to move forward in the era of peace with Kaoru at his side. But the past refuses to die. Old grudges and wrongs come back to haunt the rurouni and Kenshin will soon find himself dragged into a hell that he may not be able to escape from.
1. The Final Battle

**Greetings! This is my first foray into the wonderful world of Rurouni Kenshin. I love this manga, anime, and now live action series and felt it was time to create something that reflected this love. This story will, however, follow the movie universe and my plan for this story is to encompass an adaption for the Remembrance and Jinchuu Arc in said movie universe, which some people may or may not like. Perhaps it is rather ambitious and I don't know if anyone, besides me, is interested in reading such things, but it is my hope that many will enjoy the concept that I have in mind.**

 **Note: This first chapter starts off with the movie scene in The Legend Ends as Shishio falls to the deck of the Rengoku, choking on his own blood as his body is starting to overheat and Yumi tries to stop Kenshin from attacking the bandaged hitokiri. If you have not seen the movies, you really should because they freaking rock!**

 **A simple little word list used in this first chapter:**

 **noto-** Art of sheathing a blade

 **zori-** sandals

 **tabi-** Socks worn with sandals

 **yoshi-** Excited or enthusiastic way of saying okay or yes.

 **shishou-** Master

 **Chapter 1-The Final Battle**

"Please stop!"

Kenshin lifted his gaze away from the collapsed and choking form of Shishio, eyes shifting to the lithe female in white that raced towards them. The woman dropped to her knees, reaching out to touch the writhing man briefly before she rose, arms spread wide as she stood protectively in front of the fallen assassin.

"If Lord Shishio fights any longer, he will die. Please..." She pleaded. "Please have mercy Himura-san."

The rurouni studied the dark haired female, recalling that her name was Yumi, visions flashing in his mind of a different lady in white, arms outstretched, trying to protect the one she cared about, her dress stained crimson by the lethal slash of his own blade. His scar burned suddenly and the red head hesitated, lowering his sakabato, paralyzed as he relived the memory, eyes widening as a blade burst violently through the girl's upper left side, piercing straight through the right side of Kenshin's chest.

"You've dropped your guard, Battosai..." Shishio growled. "This battle isn't over yet!"

Kenshin gasped as Shishio retracted the sword in a quick and fluid movement, blood exploding from the devastating injury inflicted by the Mugenjin. Shock flashed across the rurouni's bruised and bloody features "Shi.. shi... o..." He croaked out as his vision began to blur and his head spun. "You killed... her.. without any.. hesitation... You would... betray... those you love... so easily?" Disbelief was laced in his voice as his knees gave way and he collapsed. The red head struggled to maintain consciousness, his right side burning with each intake of air as his body fought for breath. He felt his life fading as the blood poured from the massive wound and he dropped his forehead on the wooden deck of the Rengoku, struggling to overcome the pain that racked the entirety of his body.

"Betray her, you say?" Shishio growled as he stood, sweeping Yumi into his arms. "Don't judge me using your stupid morals."

Kenshin lifted his head with great effort at the taller man's words, watching as Shishio stumbled over to the stairs that led to the Rengoku's captain's quarters, laying Yumi down before turning to face the smaller man. The rurouni's body screamed for rest, his muscles protesting under the strain of numerous cuts, burns, stab wounds, and bruises. It would be so easy to just give in to the pain and fade away into nothingness. His brow furrowed at the sudden notion of dying, recalling the words of his shishou. _You have killed... depriving many people of their lives. The burden of guilt causes you to want to avoid the weight of life. To overcome this, you need only to understand the awareness of survival... in the fear of death you felt just now._

 _Fear of death..._ Kenshin repeated silently, the image of his friends, of his master, and of his Kaoru-dono flashed before his eyes and his heart felt a desire to protect and to save... and to return to the one most precious to him. _I want to return to her... I want to return to Kaoru-dono... I have to tell her... I have to see her... but I cannot see her if I die... So I must not die... I will not die... I will not die HERE!_

He rose on shaky legs, strengthening his mind, ignoring the searing pain that rolled like a tsunami over his entire being, his will superseding his physical limits as he glared over at his hitokiri successor. _I cannot let Shishio win. I must stop him... I will stop him... For Japan's sake... For my friends sake... For Kaoru-dono's sake... I will end this now!_

"Ken...shin..."

The rurouni heard the weakened and pained voice of Sanosuke calling out from under a pile of broken storage crates and he kept his gaze on the panting form of Shishio as he replied in as comforting as voice as he could manage, "Rest now Sano... it will be alright... I will finish him."

"Let's end this... Battosai!" Shishio snarled, rushing forward towards the smaller warrior.

Kenshin drew power from his will, features morphing into an look of fury as he let out a roar and lunged forward, meeting the taller man in the middle of the deck, swinging his sakabato in precise arcs, driving Shishio back. The bandaged hitokiri was forced to parry, countering each strike, sliding his blade along the ground, flames shooting out as the body fat within the deadly teeth of Mugenjin ignited and he lashed out, slashing and burning the rurouni who ignored the pain, rolling along the ground and back onto his feet in one smooth motion. The red head pressed his attack, the two combatants blades striking simultaneously, the force knocking them down to the ground in opposite directions.

They rose, stumbling forward, meeting again in the center, Kenshin landing several strikes though they did little to bring the larger man down. Shishio retaliated, using his brute strength to hit, strike, and grab at the smaller man, causing Kenshin to be on the defensive and he jumped back from the wild diagonal upward slash from the Mugenjin as it was consumed by fire. The rurouni tried to catch himself as he fell forward but his arms gave way and he collapsed onto the deck, panting as his body began to shut down. He lifted his tired head, brown eyes fixed on Shishio as the hitokiri fell down then rolled onto his back, a gush of blood erupting from his mouth as he struggled to overcome the tremendous heat roaring in his veins as he was pushed to his limit. Kenshin frowned as the bandaged lunatic began to recover, slowly rising, anger filling him as Shishio grinned and taunted out,

"Get up, Battosai!"

 _Bastard._ He growled inwardly, pushing off the ground, crying out in anguish as he fought to rise, arms shaking violently from the pain, blood splattering onto the deck from the strain on the open wounds but still, he rose to his feet, glaring at the larger fighter. Kenshin snarled as he raised his sakabato and rushed forward. He slashed at Shishio's midsection as he was struck again by the fire blade though the red head whirled around, racing forward with a speed that only he possessed, wrapping his arms around the bandaged warrior as he tried to tackle him onto the ground. The rurouni winced as Shishio drove an elbow into his back, countering by switching the sakabato into his left hand, swinging as hard as he could in an upward slash. Kenshin leaped back, striking Shishio directly into the side of the head, driving him sideways only to stumble as the taller man grabbed his red kimono and yanked him forward, head butting him twice.

Kenshin fought off the wave of dizziness from the blows to his forehead and switched the hilt of his sakabato back into his right hand, slashing up, striking Shishio in the head once more. The rurouni kicked and whirled around, his desire to defeat and stop the madman driving him forward and he landed a hit to Shishio's side and back. The smaller man used his superior speed to assault the bandaged lunatic in a barrage of quick strikes, pivoting around, feeding power to his arm, slashing sideways, slamming the blade into the taller man's back, forcing him to stumble. Kenshin then charged forward, blinking as Shishio whirled around him, pivoting, coming to stand behind the rurouni and the taller man swung wildly, slashing upwards, Mugenjin aflame, serrated teeth biting into the already bruised and torn flesh on the red head's back.

The rurouni stumbled but caught himself, slowly turning around, blood streaming down the right side of his face, the pair of them exhausted from the fight, both laboring to breathe as they paused their battle. "Shishio..." The red head began, struggling to overcome the fatigue and pain radiating throughout his nearly broken body. "The hitokiri life we experienced during the revolution has ended... even though the government created... from those chaotic times... is far from perfect... this... is a new era... an era of peace..."

"You're wrong..." Shishio growled, lifting his sword "So long as I hold the Mugenjin in my hand, I will wage war on the Meiji Government... and bring chaos to all of Japan!" He swung down violently, dragging the tip of the blade along the deck of the Rengoku, igniting the flame as he held it up into the air.

 _Stubborn and foolish!_ Kenshin growled inwardly, clenching his jaw as he leapt forward, lashing out in a series of quick strikes, hitting Shishio directly in the chest then back as he whirled around to face the bandaged lunatic, the bigger man's cries of pain signaling that he was finally wearing down. The rurouni's eyes lost focus for a second, his own body on the verge of giving out. _But I cannot rest yet... not yet... not until I make him understand the truth._ "It has ended..." He countered, lifting his gaze to look at the bandaged features of his opponent as he pointed his sword at Shishio. "Since I held this Sakabato..."

"Then let's end it." Shishio growled, holding the Mugenjin in an attacking position. "This is the final battle between you and I... Battosai..."

Kenshin bent low, lifting his blade, turning it, executing the noto, grimacing in pain as he fought off the urge to pass out, turning the hilt of his sword slightly, the metal clicking as the guard struck the scabbard, the sakabato now sheathed. He let go of the hilt, hand outstretched, taking a battojutsu stance.

For a few seconds, neither man moved.

 _Now!_ Kenshin's mind screamed and he unsheathed his blade, racing forward, slashing out, driving Shishio back, the taller man countering as the full blade of Mugenjin burst into flame, swinging in a downward angle to strike the red head. But Kenshin was quicker, re-sheathing his sakabato, stepping forward with his left foot, drawing the sword out in in a lightning fast motion, swinging the blade in a violent and powerful upward sweep, striking the Mugenjin, breaking it, the force of the attack slamming into the chest of Shishio, lifting him off his feet, driving him several feet into the air and he tumbled down, landing onto his back with a sickening thud near the stairwell.

Kenshin remained in his final position, blade still outstretched to his right as he spoke in a strained voice. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Ougi, Amakekeru Ryuu No Hirameki."

Blood spurted out of Shishio's mouth as he rolled to the side, the broken hilt of the Mugenjin still clenched in his right hand as he began to laugh.

The rurouni lifted his head, studying Shishio in surprise. _That blow carried all the power I had left in my body and he's still able to get up? Is there nothing I can do to stop this lunatic?_ Kenshin's eyes widened as steam began pouring out from beneath the bandages wrapped around the fallen man's form. His gaze met Shishio's, frowning at the manic gleam in the taller man's eyes. _You truly are mad, aren't you?_

"It seems... fate chose you, Himura..." Shishio said between his laughter, tossing the broken hilt aside as he turned, pulling Yumi into his arms, cradling her as he climbed up the steps on shaky legs. "But... I don't have... time... to play anymore with you... I still have a country... to take over..."

Kenshin watched as he reached the top, laying Yumi down as he turned to face the red head.

"We'll meet again, Himura... in hell..." Shishio grinned, his breathing ragged, flames suddenly bursting around his body as he began to combust from overheating. The hitokiri's laughter echoed throughout the interior of the Rengoku, mixing with the ear shattering explosions as the ship was bombarded by cannon fire from the shore, the assassin's laughter morphing into cries of pain, Shishio's madness dying with him as he was incinerated by the flames of his own body.

Kenshin's gaze remained focused on his nemesis as he watched him die, voice soft and fatigued. "Sayonara, Shishio..." The adrenaline rush from battle was gone, replaced with pain and weariness and the rurouni lowered his sakabato, sheathing it, legs giving way as he collapsed to his knees.

"Kenshin!" Sano's voice cried out and the red head felt the brawler's hands lift him gently.

"Sano..." Kenshin murmured, leaning heavily into the taller man. The battle was over and he was glad but his heart was still troubled. "I will be alright... that I will... but..." He paused, brow furrowed as his head was bent low, his thoughts shifting to the one most precious to him. "This one wants to see, Kaoru-dono..."

"Kenshin..." Sano replied, looking over at his best friend. The rurouni was a mess, bloodied and beaten and he wondered if the swordsman had been hit in the head too many times to remember what the fighter had told him. "I told you Kaoru-san was okay on the beach, don't you remember?"

A small smile tugged at Kenshin's lips, voice soft as he replied, "Yes, I remember... but this one wants to see Kaoru-dono with his own eyes... that he does..."

The brawler heard the shift in the smaller man's speech pattern, returning to his polite persona and he smirked a bit. "I'll bet..."

Another series of explosions slammed into the hull of the ship, causing Sano to stumble forward, nearly dropping Kenshin and the brawler looked over as the police officer named Saito rose to his feet, his stern features fixed in look of urgency.

The former leader of the third squad of the Shinsengumi focused his gaze on the rurouni, the brawler, and the interloper called Aoishi. "We have to get out of here, now!"

"Right!" Sano said with a nod, walking quickly out the side door that lead to the deck, frowning as he felt Kenshin slump against him. "Kenshin?" He murmured, looking down, finding the rurouni's eyes closed. "Hang on, Kenshin... I'll get you back to the shore... I'll get you back to Kaoru-san... don't worry!" He vowed, reaching up to cover the swordsman's face and head from the projectiles that exploded around him, the ship beginning to list to the side. The boat that had taken them to the Rengoku waited down below and the four of them climbed down with some effort, boarding the wooden vessel, Sano moved up front, sitting Kenshin down before joining him as as the policemen began to row rapidly away from the sinking ironclad warship.

Kenshin's eyes fluttered open, reaching down to grab his scabbard, pulling it up, resting it against his seated form,eyes a bit blurry as he spoke. "Sano?"

"Yeah?" The taller man asked, looking over at his friend in concern.

"It's over now... this whole thing is over... I can go home with Kaoru-dono... and live in peace..."

The brawler's brow furrowed. _Is he talking to me or trying to reassure himself?_ "You can live in peace now, Kenshin... No one can take that peace away from you."

A wistful smile tugged at his lips. _Peace. I've wanted that for so long. But why do I feel like it won't be that simple?_ He kept his head bowed low, worn out as the small wooden boat grew closer to shore. Every breath hurt now. The aches and pains from battle were pressing down on his bruised, battered, and broken body yet he would not submit to the darkness that threatened to draw him into unconsciousness. _I must stay awake. I must stay awake so that I can know with my own eyes that Kaoru-dono is alright. I will not let the darkness take me...That I won't._ His gaze lifted as the bow of the boat slid into the sandy coastline and he rose on shaky legs, handing his sakabato to Sanosuke as the brawler helped him step down. His zori sunk into the wet sand, the water washing over his tabi socks, soaking them, but he cared little in that moment, his eyes focused on the beautiful girl in white that raced towards him, his name whispered like a prayer from her lips as she cried out,

"Kenshin!"

His heart soared at the sight of her, relief filling his tired soul, his eyes confirming the certainty that she was alive and well. "Kaoru-dono..." He whispered, looking over to her as she came and wrapped an arm around his waist, taking his left arm and crooking it over her neck, supporting him, lending him her strength and he felt the weight of his battle lift, replaced by a warmth that soothed his wounded body. He wanted to tell her so many things in that moment. _You are the light that tempers my darkness. You are the one who took me in, even after learning I was Battosai. You are the one who cared nothing for my past; only about my future. You are the one who told me you wanted to spend time with me, laugh with me, eat with me, and relax in the peaceful era with me. This one loves you for all that. I love you for your sweet smile, your idealism, your bravery, and your soul. Sweet Kaoru-dono, I love you. That I do._

Kaoru looked at the rurouni with relieved eyes though her heart hurt at the sight of his wounded body. _Oh, Kenshin, look what Shishio did to you._ She reached out, wrapping an arm around his waist, taking his left arm and crooking it over her neck, wanting to comfort and help him. "I'm so glad you're alive, Kenshin. I've been so worried about you."

The rurouni lifted his head, seeing the concern in her lovely features. With the threat over, the red head felt safe in telling her the truth in explaining his fear for her... _I must share this with her while I'm still conscious._ "Kaoru-dono... this one is so sorry... so sorry for everything... When Shishio kidnapped you... I wanted to save you... I tried to save you... When that man... kicked you off the ship... I was... terrified of never seeing you again... this one failed you that night... but seeing you alive... here at my side... I feel... such happiness in my heart..." He paused, a fierceness in his voice that belied his tired features as he whispered "I will not let anything happen to you again, that I won't..."

She felt heat on her cheeks at his confession, studying the rurouni with surprised eyes. _He was terrified of never seeing me again? Me?_ Her pulse quickened a bit, the closeness of him, even though he was so very wounded, made her insides flutter. Still, Kaoru wanted to ease his concern and she whispered back in a strong but gentle voice. "I am not some delicate flower that wilts under the barest rays of the sun, so you need not worry so, Kenshin," She replied, features softening as she added, "And do not blame yourself for what happened because I don't blame you, either. I know you were trying to protect me... that you were trying to save me... I didn't care about myself in that moment, Kenshin... I wanted you to live on... I wanted you to be strong... to live in this new era... free from your past..." She paused, whispering. "And I survived... I survived to find you... you are alive and that's all that matters to me."

The rurouni was surprised at her words, favoring her with a tender smile as he leaned heavily into her. "Kaoru-dono... hai... I'm alive... and so are you... that is all that matters to me..." He returned, moving with her as the girl began to walk forward, his smile falling when she stopped. "What is wrong, Kaoru-dono?" He asked, lifting his head to follow her gaze, finding the Home Minister of Japan, Hirubomi Ito marching towards them, Police Chief Kawaji to the bearded politician's left, a squadron of police behind the pair.

"Congratulations are in order! You all did well today!" Ito called out, stopping several feet from the rurouni and his allies.

Sano glared at the politician, not liking the man at all. _You arrogant prick, you're the one who tried to kill us all and you have the balls to stand here in front of Kenshin acting like it's no big deal!_ "Bastard!" The brawler growled, stalking through the sand towards Ito. "We didn't do this for your damn government!"

Kenshin heard his friend's indignation and anger, understanding his motivation and feelings towards the politician and the Meiji Government. _But if you hit Ito-san, they will throw you in jail or kill you on the spot._ "Sano..." The red head called out, his voice soft, nearly pleading in it's tone.

The fighter stopped, looking over at his best friend, seeing the worried look in his eyes. _Man, Kenshin... this guy is bad news... but I guess you know that, otherwise you wouldn't look so upset... so I won't push it... for now..._ Sighing, Sano tossed a heated glare at the politician before reluctantly returning to stand next to Yahiko.

The rurouni kept his gaze on the Home Minister, voice firm as he spoke. "Shishio is dead. Are you satisfied now?"

Ito smiled slowly, nodding. "I see... Yes... Japan is safe now... Right Kawaji?" He said, reaching out to pat the Police Chief's right shoulder.

"Y.. Yes.. that's right..." Kawaji replied, feeling a bit of unease around the man who had ordered the bombardment of the Rengoku, while the battle between the wanderer and the bandaged lunatic was still ongoing.

Kaoru listened to the conversation, moving forward when she thought it was over, stopping again as Ito shouted out,

"And Battosai is also dead... along with the remnants of the revolution..."

Kenshin frowned, worry seizing his heart, unsure of the bearded man's words. _What are you up to Ito-san? Is nearly killing me with the shelling of the Rengoku not enough for you?_

Ito kept his gaze on the rurouni as he spoke, his voice softening a bit. "Your name is Kenshin... Himura... right?"

There was no threat in the politician's voice, but rather an acknowledgment that the red head's hitokiri past was dead as he was called by his regular name. _I am just Kenshin Himura now... Just Kenshin..._ His features shifted to surprise as the Home Minister shouted out,

"Salute the heroes!"

The police officers snapped to attention, saluting the rurouni and his allies who looked around in various shades of confusion or irritation.

"Kenshin?"

The sweet sound of Kaoru's voice drew his attention back to her, his heart lightening as she murmured,

"Let's go home..."

 _Home._ He repeated with a gentle smile. "Hai... Let's go home, Kaoru-dono..." The rurouni leaned into her, doing his best to ignore the pain that exploded throughout his body with each step.

Kaoru kept her hold around the red head's waist, helping him navigate through the village on the shore of Tokyo Bay, brow furrowed at how slow their progress was. _At this rate, it will be nightfall before we reach the dojo._ Her gaze shifted to study the wanderer's features, her brow furrowed at his unsteady steps as he shuffled along beside her. _I know you're hurting and tired, Kenshin. and I'm sorry that I have no other way to get you back home._

"Kamiya-san!"

The brown haired girl stopped at the urgent sound of a young male's voice, blinking as a lanky police officer rushed past her, pivoting around to face her.

"Kamiya-san," He repeated, slightly out of breath as he gave a bow of his head, introducing himself. "My name is Akio Hakata, I am a police officer under the command of Chief Kawaji," The officer in blue began. "He sent me to offer his thanks for Himura-san's bravery and to escort you to his carriage so that he and his friend may return home quickly to receive proper medical treatment."

Kaoru was hesitant at first, still a bit shook up from all that had happened. _And I don't trust anyone in power at the moment._ Still, the officer was young and earnest and she could sense nothing dubious about him or his offer. "Alright," She replied with a nod. "We accept your offer. Lead the way, officer Hakata."

The police officer gave a slight bow of his head once more, turning to face the road that led out of the village and Kaoru followed him, guiding Kenshin along, frowning at how much heavier the wanderer felt and she looked over at the red head. "Kenshin?"

"This one is fine, Kaoru-dono..." The swordsman replied in a tired voice. "I just need to rest a bit... that I do..."

"Do you want to stop and take a few moments?" Kaoru asked.

"No... I can continue on Kaoru-dono..." Kenshin said softly. "The carriage ride is a generous offer, that it is, and I do not want to delay officer Hakata-san from his other duties."

Kaoru couldn't help but smile a bit at his selflessness. _You worry about everyone don't you, Kenshin? Even those you've never even met._ She guided him along and over to the carriage, watching as the young officer opened the door for them. The brown haired girl reluctantly loosened her hold around the rurouni's waist, helping him step up and inside, following behind him, taking a seat to his left, Sano and Yahiko climbing inside next, sitting opposite of the wanderer and the girl. Once everyone was inside, officer Hakata carefully shut the door then instructed the driver to head to the Kamiya dojo with great haste.

The carriage began to move, the interior rocking back and forth as it picked up speed and Kenshin felt fatigue slam into his remaining senses. The threat was over. Japan was safe. Kaoru-dono was safe. _And this one is tired... so tired..._ His eyelids grew heavy, sleep calling his name and he answered, passing out as his head fell sideways, right onto Kaoru's shoulder.

Kaoru blinked as she felt Kenshin's head resting on her shoulder and she turned her gaze sideways, blushing a bit though worry was on her lovely features as she studied his bruised and bloody face. Whatever had happened on that ship had been intense and violent. The damage done to the rurouni's body was visible and her heart hurt at the physical trauma Kenshin had received from such a vicious fight. But what about the trauma to his heart and his mind? What scars would he carry from his battle with Shishio? The words of Megumi came back to her then. _An injury in time will heal, but multiple injuries add up, taking a toll on a person's body... and this isn't Ken-san's first battle. There are more than just physical wounds that could kill him._

 _I want to help him to heal._ Her mind whispered, acknowledging what her heart wanted and already knew. _I want to help him move on in this peaceful era and to know I care about him._ Her features shifted, becoming tender as she reached out and gently clasped his hand. _I will help you, Kenshin. I will be here for you. Always. I promise._

The carriage continued on, weaving through the streets of Tokyo, coming to a stop outside the Kamiya dojo and Kaoru turned to Sano who spoke,

"Kenshin looks whipped. Do you want me to help get him inside?"

"No offense, but you're looking rather beat up and tired yourself, Sanosuke-san. I can handle Kenshin."

The brawler quirked an eyebrow, flinching when Yahiko nudged his side with his elbow. "Hey kid, what was that for?" He growled, looking over at the boy who whispered, a slight grin on his lips,

"Kaoru's got Kenshin handled... Let her have her fun while she can..."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed. "I heard that Yahiko..."

The dark haired boy's grin fell and he sighed. "Come on, Sano, let's get you inside so Megumi-san can fix you up."

At the mention of the doctor's name the brawler smirked and nodded. "Yoshi!.. let's go, Yahiko..." He rose excitedly, despite his shaky legs, waiting for the boy to open the door and exit the carriage before following, stepping down as the boy helped keep him from falling.

Kaoru was surprised at the enthusiasm in the fighter's behavior as she watched the two males leave. _Usually he growls and throws his hands up at any medical attention from Megumi. Could it be that he..._

"Hey, Kaoru, are you going to just sit there all day or what? Kenshin needs help too, you know..."

The brown haired girl turned her gaze over to Yahiko. As much as she loved the boy, his teasing of her in regards to Kenshin frustrated and irritated her to no end. _You'll be doing extra katas for that later, Yahiko._ She vowed, tossing him a dark look as she shifted the rurouni forward, wrapping her arm around his waist, rising up, nearly dragging him as she made her way to the open door, turning sideways, carefully stepping down, not wanting to fall and injure the red head further. Even for his small frame, he was still difficult to move. _And with him passed out, I have to do all the work to get him inside._

Crooking his arm over her neck she walked with slow steps up to the door that led to the dojo, entering behind the fighter and her student, the voice of Megumi floating on the wind as she cried out,

"Sanosuke!"

The doctor raced over, looking at the fighter with worried eyes, visually assessing his injuries, relieving Yahiko of the burden of helping Sano walk, escorting him up the step and into the closest room. She helped the tall man sit down then turned, her gaze focused on Kaoru as she dragged an unconscious Kenshin into the small yard. "Ken-san!" She ran down, helping the dojo instructor as the two women lifted the rurouni up over the step and into the next room. Laying the red head down, the ladies rose, Megumi addressing the smaller girl as she spoke. "Kaoru, I'm going to heat up some water and gather bandages and healing salves. What I need you to do is remove Ken-san's clothing so that we can inspect then clean his injuries."

Kaoru blushed. "You want me to strip Kenshin?" She squeaked out, frowning at how high pitched her voice went.

"What's the issue? You've been around men most of your life, you should know what they look like naked," Megumi replied in a clinical voice, too worried about the two men to ease the girl's discomfort. "Besides, I'm not asking you to remove his loincloth so stop being a child and help me out."

Kaoru glared at the older woman but complied, watching the female doctor leave before turning her gaze back down to the unconscious rurouni. _Sorry about this, Kenshin._ She said silently as she knelt down, sitting lotus style. She reached out, hesitating at the knot of his obi before untying it, carefully tugging the kimono up and out of his hakama pants. The dojo instructor rolled the swordsman onto his side, gently lifting his arm, sliding the material off his shoulder before repeating the process on the other side. She tugged the kimono out and lay it to her right, her gaze falling on his bare torso and her breath caught in her throat, her hand lifting to cover her mouth in shock, tears springing in her eyes as she studied the extensive damage done to the rurouni's body.

 _Oh, Kenshin.._. She cried silently. _How did you survive all this?_ There were numerous cuts, burn marks, and bruises along his chest and a rather nasty stab wound in his upper right pectoral muscle that still bled and on the left side of his neck... was that a bite mark?! She leaned forward, disbelief in her features, her gaze shifting back to Kenshin's face as his head moved, freezing as she suddenly found the rurouni's confused eyes looking up at her.

Kenshin was drawn into the realm of consciousness by the sensation of gentle hands removing his clothing, the air caressing his bare skin and his brow furrowed when his nose caught a faint trace of jasmine. _I know this scent... it's..._ His eyelid's fluttered open and the rurouni blinked slowly, vision clearing, studying the features of the brown haired girl, noting her look of panic and he croaked out, "Kaoru-dono?"

" I was just taking off your clothes..." Kaoru blurted out and the rurouni's eyes widened at her statement as he sounded out,

"Oro?"

Kaoru saw the surprise in the red head's eyes and winced at the connotation of her words, quickly correcting herself. "That is, Megumi told me to help get you out of your clothes so that she could assess your injuries."

Kenshin gave her a tired smile, understanding on his handsome features. "Ah... this one thanks you, Kaoru-dono. I am sorry... you have to see me... like this..."

"Eh?" The dojo instructor replied. "Like what, Kenshin?"

"Cut up... bloodied... wounded..." He turned his gaze to the side, features falling as he murmured, "This one wanted to come back to you strong and safe... so that you would not worry... but I... fought too hard... and ended up like this..."

"Kenshin..." Kaoru whispered. "That you came back to me alive is all I ask for. I was terrified for you, Kenshin. I tried to reach you on the beach but I couldn't get past the barrier. And when I saw you take off... I wanted to find you... to let you know I was okay... but you were gone... you left for that ship... and I feared I would never see you again."

The rurouni turned his gaze back to her, features softening as he listened.

Kaoru bit her lip, lowering her gaze, clutching the fabric of her pants. "Then you returned... hurt... in need of help... and I wanted to help you, Kenshin... I want to help you get better... so whatever you need of me, ask and I will do what I can to make you healthy again."

 _Beautiful Kaoru-dono, that you care about me helps me more than you could ever know._ He thought but could not voice. _Not yet, anyway. It is not the right time and I don't want to frighten her away with my feelings._ Instead he asked softly, "Will you help me to heal, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru lifted her head at his question. Why did such a simple statement make her heart flutter so? It sounded... personal... almost... tender... and she favored him with a warm smile. "Hai, Kenshin. I will help you heal."

Her smile lifted his spirit and her eagerness to help his broken body mend made him love her all the more. "Thank you, Kaoru-dono... This one is so very happy to have you at his side... that he is..." He whispered.

Kaoru felt heat on her cheeks at his words, smiling shyly as she lowered her gaze, lifting it at the sound of Megumi's voice as she called out,

"Ken-san, you're awake. This is good."

The female doctor entered the room, carrying a bowl of water and a cloth towards the rurouni, crouching down to sit the two items beside Kaoru. "Please wash the blood off his wounds, Kaoru, while I tend to Sano's injuries." She instructed then rose, heading back towards the room when Kenshin asked,

"Megumi-dono, is Sano okay?"

The female doctor turned, a bit of a smile on her face. "He's covered in contusions and has some broken ribs but he's a stubborn ox so he'll be just fine, don't you worry."

Kenshin smiled at the description of his best friend. "Thank you, Megumi-dono."

The doctor gave a slight bow of her head, looking over at Kaoru, making a subtle motion of her head towards the red head before pivoting around and returning to Sanosuke's side.

Kaoru blinked but turned her gaze to Kenshin who struggled to sit up. "Kenshin, stop! Let me help you!" She cried, shifting as she reached out, gently helping him into an upright position. The girl grabbed the towel, dipping it into the hot water, ignoring the heat as she wrung out the cloth, steam rising off her reddened hands. With great care Kaoru began to clean the blood and grime off Kenshin's face, casting a look more than once over to the right as she heard Megumi's voice rise, chastising the fighter as he growled and bickered with her. _Those two are quite the pair._ She thought with a bit of a smile.

The wanderer also caught the sound of his friend's voice arguing with the lady doctor and he chuckled a bit inwardly as he closed his eyes, holding still as Kaoru wiped away the caked crimson fluid on his features, finding the warmth of the cloth as comforting as the closeness of her, his voice low but soft. "Kaoru-dono?"

"Hmm?" She sounded, gentle in her motions as she cleaned his skin, finding him even more handsome up close.

"That feels nice, that it does."

She blinked but smiled. "I'm glad, Kenshin," She whispered, her gaze lowering to the wounds on his torso, her smile faltering as she murmured sadly, "Shishio really hurt you, didn't he?"

Kenshin's eyelids fluttered open, brow furrowed as he watched the girl begin to clean each injury on his chest. "It was... a struggle to beat him, Kaoru-dono. He would not give up... He was..." He paused, wondering how to describe the severity of their fight. "Mad... sick in the heart... and in the mind... that madness... gave him great strength... and this one's body paid the price for fighting him." The red head focused his gaze on the girl. "But Shishio is gone now. This one should not have to fight anyone for a good long while."

"I don't want you to have to fight, Kenshin... I want you to rest... and have peace... you've earned it... more than anyone you have earned to right to live your days without the threat of death hanging over your head." Kaoru whispered, her gaze still cast downward as she slowly withdrew and turned, dipping the towel into the bowl, the once clear water turning red as she wrung out the cloth then shifted, moving around to clean the long diagonal cut on the wanderer's back and the exit wound caused by Mugenjin near his right shoulder blade.

 _Sweet Kaoru-dono._ His mind whispered, his expression hopeful as he silently voiced his wish. _I want to believe that. I want to believe I can live my life in peace. With you. I want that more than anything. That I do._ He remained still as the girl finished cleaning his injuries and Megumi came back into the room, assessing his wounds, giving him a powerful sedative to dull the pain as she set to work on sealing up his open injuries, putting salve on his burns and on the open stab wound that would take a long time to heal. His injuries were then wrapped up in bandages and the doctor rose, looking over at Kaoru as she addressed the younger female.

"He will need lots of rest and you will want to watch over him to make sure infection doesn't set in."

Kaoru gave a slight bow of her head. "Thank you, Megumi. I will do as you suggest."

The female doctor studied the girl for a moment before returning the bow of her head and exiting the room.

The brown haired girl rose, grabbing a pillow and a blanket, returning to the rurouni's side as she knelt back down. "You heard Megumi-san, Kenshin. Time to rest." She whispered, gently helping him to turn to his side and lay down.

Kenshin went as he was guided, his mind a bit dulled by the sedative and his head rested on the pillow, a smile on his face as the girl covered his weary form with a blanket. "Thank you, Kaoru-dono. For everything." He whispered, closing his eyes as he fell into the arms of sleep, dreaming of a new era... with the one most precious to him.

 **Okay, first chapter completed. Do please leave a review to let me know if you liked it or not. And if anyone has a tumblr account you can find me at blueeyedshuichi or Musings of a Kitsune where I post all kinds of stuff that interests me as well as snippets of my own writing from various stories.**


	2. Confession

**An update for those who enjoy this story!**

 **Note of words for this chapter:**

 **onigiri-** rice balls

 **shichirin-** portable light weight stove that uses charcoal

 **juubako-** tiered box for food storage or to use for picnics

 **shikidai-** wooden step

 **Chapter 2-Confession**

"Okay, now lift up your arms."

Kenshin obeyed Megumi's instructions, lifting his arms to the side then up at her motion. In the two months since his battle with Shishio, the rurouni had taken it easy, allowing his wounds to heal at an exponential rate. But now was the final physical exam to test his range of movement. _And I hope I am well enough to return to my normal routine, that I do._

"Good... you seem to have fluid movement with no pain." The lady doctor commented, studying the small man with a clinical eye.

"Does that mean I can resume my duties around the dojo then?" Kenshin asked, lowering his arms at her signal.

Megumi was still surprised at how rapid the rurouni's body healed. _His scars are nearly gone and he's been moving well for some time now. Truth be told I could have cleared him to return to regular activity weeks ago._ "Yes, you have clean bill of health, Ken-san. Though I would recommend you gradually work your way back into things. Don't try to do too much, too quickly, alright?"

"Hai, I'll be careful, that I will. Thank you, Megumi-dono, for all your help." Kenshin replied, giving a bow of his head.

Megumi smiled then returned the bow. "It's what friends do, Ken-san. Help each other," She straightened her frame. "I have to head back to the clinic. Tell Sano when you see him that he needs a physical as well."

"Hai, I will do that, Megumi-dono." He watched as the doctor left, his gaze falling on Kaoru as she walked past then reversed, coming to stand in the entrance of the open shoji door.

The assistant to the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu saw Megumi exit Kenshin's room, giving a nod to the doctor as she passed, knowing the taller woman had finished her examination of the rurouni and was now heading to her medical clinic. _I wonder how Kenshin's doing?_ She walked forward, turning her gaze as she passed by then backed up at the sight of him standing in the center of the room. His red kimono hung down around his waist, resting against the fabric of his hakama pants, his bare torso visible. The scars were faded, barely noticeable now and the brown haired girl was impressed at the pace of his healing. _He is well on his way to recovery._ She thought, her gaze lingering longer than it should have on his lean but toned frame. Though she was used to seeing men half naked, there was something about Kenshin that made her blush but unable to look away. _I really shouldn't be standing here gawking. It's inappropriate._ Yet the red head didn't seem to mind and she soon found his gaze focusing over to her.

"Ah, good morning, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin called out in greeting.

Kaoru felt self conscious for staring but gave him a smile. "Good morning, Kenshin," She returned the greeting. "How do you feel?"

Kenshin pulled his kimono up and over his shoulders, sliding his arms into the sleeves. "The one feels well enough to return to his regular duties, that he does." He answered with a smile. Despite the yearning in his heart to tell her about his feelings, the timing never seemed to be right. _And I'm not sure how Kaoru-dono will react to my confession._ Though a small part of him was afraid she might not return his feelings, the rurouni was fairly confident the signs were there. _When I left for Kyoto, she followed, to see me and to be with me, no matter what. She risked her life_ _to fight with me. Despite the danger she was in, Kaoru-dono told me to live on, even as she was kicked into the sea. She was terrified of never seeing me again. Just as I was of never seeing her. I cannot be wrong on this. I must not be wrong._ _But how do I go about telling her without embarrassing us both?_ His gaze shifted to the large circular bamboo basket in the girl's hands and he asked, "Are you going to the market, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru looked down at the basket then back up at him. "Hai, just to grab a few things before my students arrive for training."

The red head smiled at the opportunity to spend time with her in a social setting. "I will go with you."

The dojo instructor frowned, unsure if he was being overprotective or simply wanted to tag along. "You don't have to, Kenshin. I can handle it."

"This one knows that, Kaoru-dono, but I'd like to go with you just the same. This one enjoys being in your company, that he does."

His voice was soft and sincere and it made her heart melt. _How can I say no when he talks like that?_ "Oh... Okay... that would be nice. Thank you, Kenshin."

The rurouni beamed at her answer, moving over to the rack to grab his sakabato, sliding it under the left side of his obi then followed her out the main entrance, stepping down to slide on his zori, keeping pace with Kaoru along the short path and out the door. He walked with the girl down the steps and onto the street, content to spend time with her as they walked side by side towards the market. He tilted his head back, the autumn sun bringing a soothing warmth and he smiled, voice light and happy. "It is a beautiful day is it not, Kaoru-dono?"

The girl looked over at the red head, noting the radiant look on his handsome face and she smiled. _He looks so happy. It must be because he hasn't had a much of a chance to leave the dojo since his fight with Shishio._ " Hai, it is beautiful today, Kenshin." She agreed.

The pair weaved around the growing crowd, the assistant master buying several vegetables and some rice, placing them into the basket and she blinked as the rurouni held out his hands.

"Let me carry that for you, Kaoru-dono."

"Alright." She replied, handing the basket to Kenshin.

The rurouni took the basket, holding it as he walked beside her. "Where to now?" He asked.

"Um... I need to purchase a new tofu basket, then we should be set." She answered, walking forward, Kenshin keeping pace to her left.

He looked around at the various wares and colorful items for sale, enjoying his outing, the crowd thinning out as they neared a Shinto shrine. It felt good to stretch his legs and walk around the city. _And it gives me an excuse to be close to Kaoru-dono without being teased and talked to about her by Sano or Yahiko._ Since his return to Tokyo and his convalescing to recover his lost strength and stamina, the two males had noticed the way the red head would study Kaoru. _Why don't you ask her to marry you already, Kenshin? You know she loves you, right?_ Yahiko would often say. _Kenshin, Kaoru cares about you. She is strong and independent plus she's not bad on the eyes and she can defend herself pretty well in combat. Too bad she can't cook, but that's why she has you!_ Sano would tease, a stupid grin on his face. The rurouni sighed, knowing they meant well. _It's not that easy, though, Sano and Yahiko. I want it to be right when I ask her, that I do._

Kaoru heard a soft sigh escape from the red head's lips and she turned her gaze to him. "Is something wrong, Kenshin?"

"Oro?" Kenshin sounded out, shaking his head to clear his mind. "Sorry, Kaoru-dono. I was lost in my thoughts for a moment."

"Care to share them?" She asked innocently enough.

The rurouni shifted nervously, features becoming shy. "It's just... well... complicated..." He said softly.

She found his shy look adorable and she tilted her head. "I don't mind listening, Kenshin. So what is the problem?"

 _Do I tell her now? With so many people around?_ "Kaoru-dono... this one..." He started and stopped, brow furrowed. _Why is this so difficult?_ He wondered, his focus shifting towards the shrine as his voice went silent.

"Yes?" Kaoru said gently, waiting patiently for him to answer. She saw his gaze shift and she followed it, finding a wedding ceremony being preformed.

"Do you... do you ever think about marriage, Kaoru-dono?" He asked suddenly, turning his gaze from the shrine over to her.

The girl was surprised at his question, feeling heat on her cheeks. _Why the heck does his question make my heart... flutter? It's not like he's asking me to marry him..._ "I can't say that I really have, Kenshin... I mean... I've had suitors before... but I never took their proposals seriously. I always figured they were more interested in my property than me. So I always declined."

He listened, not surprised at the mention of other suitors and he felt an irrational stab of jealousy at the thought of other men looking at his Kaoru-dono. _Stop that_. He growled inwardly. _She's not yours... that she isn't... though... I want her to be... Is it wrong to feel this way?_

She saw his features morph from curiosity to jealousy in a matter of seconds and she blinked. _Wait... what? Did I really just see Kenshin look jealous when I mentioned suitors to him? And why do I kind of like the idea of him being jealous in the first place? Because it means he likes me as more than a friend._ She answered herself. _Maybe... Just maybe... he feels for me the way I do about him..._ She thought hopefully. _Or maybe I'm just seeing things._ She countered, self doubt creeping into her mind. And she found herself suddenly asking, "What about you, Kenshin?" She paused, realizing her question and quickly added, "Have you ever thought about it? I'm sure you had plenty of women chasing after you before... um... coming to stay with me."

He blinked, gathering his thoughts, her question about marriage causing a flashback he was not ready to talk about though his voice was soft as he murmured. "It is not something... this one has thought much about, either, Kaoru-dono. As to women chasing me... this one remained a wanderer for a reason," He paused, wanting to ease any anxiety the girl might have, eyes dancing with mirth as he whispered conspiratorially. "It made me faster so the women couldn't catch me..."

Kaoru studied him for a second before giggling a bit. "Kenshin... silly..."

The rurouni beamed at her giggle, happy at the sound, relaxing around her once again. They continued on, the girl purchasing a tofu basket and they turned around making their way back home. Kenshin's back stiffened as he suddenly felt a pair of eyes on them. Though his body had been inactive for two months, his mind and his senses were as keen as ever and he slowed, voice soft. "Kaoru-dono, what do you think of this?" He asked, pointing at some pottery on display in an attempt to distract her.

The girl turned her attention, looking at the bowls. "They are rather pretty, Kenshin, but not the kind of thing we need at the moment."

The rurouni searched the crowd quickly, frowning at a flash of black that merged with a passing throng of revelers that closed in on their location and he cradled the basket above the left side of his obi as his right hand moved instinctively to the hilt of his sakabato. His eyes narrowed as the revelers passed and no trace of black clothing could be seen.

"Kenshin?"

The red head turned his gaze back to Kaoru, hearing the concern in her voice, finding her gaze lowered to his sakabato and he released his right hand from the hilt, shifting his arm back to the side.

She noticed his defensive posture and the hand on his hilt and frowned. _He must have seen something that worried him, but what?_ "What is wrong, Kenshin?"

"It's... nothing, Kaoru-dono. This one thought he saw someone he recognized... but it was not that person..." He answered, favoring her with a smile. "Shall we go?"

 _It must be hard to relax when he's fought to stay alive for so long._ She thought. Old habits die hard. _But this is an era of peace and I will make sure he doesn't have to worry anymore._ She vowed, nodding, not pushing the subject as she smiled. "Hai... my students will be arriving soon and it wouldn't do to be late for their training."

They headed towards an intersection of streets, looking both ways as they began to cross, the sudden clapping of hooves making Kenshin snap his gaze to the right and his eyes widened as a carriage came barreling straight towards them, a flash of black visible under the brown hooded cape the driver wore. The swordsman reacted without thinking, dropping the basket as he wrapped an arm around the girl's waist, pulling her tight to him, whirling away, his back slamming into the nearby building as they barely managed to be trampled to death. The red head kept his hold on her as his eyes focused intently on the retreating carriage.

Kaoru was still too shocked to realize just how tightly the rurouni held her, her face in his neck before she pulled back to study his features, following his gaze. "Who was that?" She asked, a bit breathless from the sudden rush of adrenaline that spiked in her body.

"Someone in a hurry." He murmured, a lower timbre to his voice as he kept his gaze locked on the escaping carriage. Under normal circumstances he would give chase. _But I cannot abandon Kaoru-dono. For all I know, it was a diversion to draw me away so they could hurt her or take her away from me._

Kaoru shivered at the lower tone of his voice, affected more than she cared to admit as she replied, "Well, they should really look where they are going. Someone could get hurt or killed by their carelessness."

The rurouni blinked, clearing his darker thoughts. "Hai, I agree, Kaoru-dono." He focused his attention back to her and found himself suddenly lost in her eyes, feeling the warmth of her body as it rested against his, noticing that her form was feminine but toned, no doubt garnered from years training in kenjustu. _Beautiful Kaoru-dono, do you have any idea what you do to me?_ He thought, unable to look away from the loveliness of her face and the strength in her eyes.

Kaoru for her part felt the intensity of his stare and was not... upset by it... Her own eyes taking in the sight of his handsome features, her gaze shifting to his lips and she wondered what it would be like to kiss him. _I shouldn't be thinking that! It's inappropriate!_ The girl chided. She could feel the strength of his lean but solid form, feel the tenseness of his muscles and found she rather liked being held by him. Even if it was a fleeting sensation.

"Shameless!" An old woman's voice hissed at the pair and they blinked, the spell broken as they separated. "Such touching! In public no less! You shame your families with your behavior!"

 _We weren't doing anything!_ Kaoru's mind countered vehemently, keeping her gaze focused on Kenshin as he walked back into the street, following to help him salvage the vegetables and the basket though the rice had scattered everywhere.

"We should go, Kaoru-dono." The rurouni murmured, tossing a look at the old woman before taking the girl's hand in his, ignoring the crone's protests of their disgraceful behavior as they walked at a brisk pace towards the dojo.

Kaoru blushed when the red head took her hand but complied, wanting to get as far away from the woman as she possibly could. _Hateful old hag._ She growled silently. _It's not like we were kissing each other in public... or anywhere for that matter... Kenshin wouldn't do that with me... Not even if I wanted him to._ She thought, features tinged with sadness but she quickly shook it off. _Listen to me. Pining away like a love struck puppy._ _What is wrong with me today?_

Kenshin continued to hold Kaoru's hand as they weaved through the crowd together, happy that she did not pull away from him. _I know she is independent and I would never even try to crush her spirit which I love so dearly but I do like... holding her hand like this... yes I do._ He thought with a smile. When they were far enough away he reluctantly let go of her hand, voice soft as he walked beside her, carrying the basket. "This one is sorry to have embarrassed you, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru blinked at his apology. "You didn't embarrass me, Kenshin. You reacted to save us from being trampled to death. There was nothing to be ashamed of in your actions at all."

"Still... this one did not intend for you to be chastised in public."

The brown haired female's brow furrowed at the worried look on his face, walking with him up the steps of the dojo, wanting to ease his concern. "Kenshin... I'm used to hearing bad things from people in this city," She began, stopping before the door that led into the small yard of her property. "First it was because my father left the dojo to me, then it was because I would not marry any of the suitors that sought my hand, then my family's name was nearly destroyed. Now I teach men how to fight and there are those who think it wrong for me to do that. There are also those who think it scandalous for a single woman to have two adult male boarders but I don't care what those people say," She paused, looking over at him as he stood to her right, features softening as she continued. "I care about Yahiko and my students... I care about Sano and Megumi... and I care about you, Kenshin. You are all my family. The family that I love."

Kenshin listened in awe of her words, his respect for the girl growing even deeper than before. "Family... that you love?" He repeated, feeling his heart reacting to her comments.

Kaoru smiled, features warm as she nodded. "Hai, Kenshin. You are my family. So long as I have you at my side, I know I am loved and cared for."

He studied the girl with open fondness, feeling it was the right time to confess the truth of his love for her. _Tell her now, baka, while you have the chance!_ His heart screamed. "Kaoru-dono... this one..." He started then stopped, features turning a bit soft and shy. "This one l..."

"Good morning, sensei!" A group of 10 men called out, climbing up the steps towards the pair and the rurouni sighed inwardly, putting on his polite mask as he watched the girl return the greeting to her students, opening the door for her, entering behind her, leaving it open for the students to enter as well.

"This one will take the vegetables inside and store them for you, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin excused himself, removing his zori as he stepped up and walked down the porch, turning to head into the kitchen, missing the perplexed expression on the dojo instructor's face.

"Kenshin?" She murmured, sensing a bit of hurt coming from the rurouni. Or was it frustration? It was obvious that the red head had something he wanted to tell her. _But what is it he wants to say that makes him shy away when others are nearby?_ She wondered then sighed. _I'll have to ask him about it later._ Turning, the assistant master to the Kasshin style removed her shoes and bowed before entering the dojo, watching as her students grabbed their bokkens and began the warm ups before she instructed them on the day's exercises.

Kenshin entered the kitchen, putting away the produce, feeling frustrated at the inability to tell the girl how he felt. _I want to tell her, I truly do, but every time I try, I get interrupted or something happens._ His brow furrowed as he straightened his frame. _Perhaps today wasn't a good day to tell her after all._

"Oi, Kenshin!" Sano's voice called out and the red head turned, calling out in return, though his voice was softer than the brawler's,

"In here, Sano!"

The dark haired man rounded the corner grinning as he stepped down into the kitchen, eyes bright. "Are you cooking lunch today?" He asked.

"I have some onigiri that I made this morning if you're hungry." Kenshin offered.

The taller man's features shifted into disappointment. "I was hoping for something more along the lines of a fish or two."

"Well..." Kenshin began, pointing over to the juubako. "I put a fish in the bottom tier yesterday so you're welcome to take it and cook it on the shichirin."

"Yoshi! Thanks a lot, Kenshin!" The brawler said with a grin, stopping in front of the storage box as the red head spoke,

"Megumi-dono asked me to remind you to visit her for your exam, Sano."

The fighter waved his hand as he opened the storage container, pulling out a gray scaled fish. "I told her I was fine, why does she keep insisting on checking up on me?"

"She's your friend, Sano," Kenshin countered, repeating the earlier words of the lady doctor. "Megumi-dono is worried about you."

"You know what I think?" Sano said with a smirk. "I think she just likes seeing me half dressed."

Kenshin quirked an eyebrow. "She's a doctor, Sano, not a sorcerer. She can't see through your clothes to assess your injuries."

Sano laughed. "You don't know much about women do you, Kenshin?" He winked then nudged the smaller man, voice and features teasing. "Instead of worrying about how I deal with Megumi, why don't you work on how you're going to talk to Kaoru about your feelings."

"Shh... not so loud, Sano..." Kenshin pleaded, looking around to make sure Kaoru wasn't nearby.

Sano blinked, smirking at the smaller man's nervousness. "What's the big deal, Kenshin? You're a man, she's a woman. You love her, she loves you... it's only natural... so just tell her already. Get married and have a bunch of babies."

The red head felt a bit of heat bloom on his cheeks at the idea of having children with Kaoru, frowning as Sanosuke laughed.

"You should see the expression on your face, Kenshin... you're imagining it, aren't you?" The taller man teased. "Having a family with Kaoru. Why does the thought embarrass you?"

"I'm not embarrassed about it," Kenshin quickly denied. "It's just... this one... never thought he would... have someone to love... someone who may want children with him... this one... didn't feel worthy enough to be loved... until I met Kaoru-dono." He dropped his shoulders, shaking his head. "But it is proving difficult to talk to her about it. Every time I try, something happens and I lose my nerve."

Sano's features relaxed, voice turning softer. "Kenshin... it doesn't have to be perfectly planned out you know. Just go up and tell her you love her and that you want to marry her. Simple as that."

Kenshin frowned, sighing as he rephrased the taller man's words from earlier. "You don't know much about wooing women do you, Sano? Kaoru-dono is special to me. Her heart is precious and I won't cheapen the love I have for her by simply walking up and saying, 'I love you, let's get married!' I want it to be perfect. I want to make her understand that I want to always stay with her and that I will never abandon her."

"Man, Kenshin. You really are serious about this, aren't you?" Sano replied, studying his friend in surprise. "Most guys don't even think about how the woman they chose to marry feels about things... You're kind of an odd duck... but that's one of the things I like about you."

Kenshin smiled. "Well, this one never claimed to be normal." He replied, features turning serious as he added, "And I don't care what other men do. This one loves Kaoru-dono and wants to live beside her... not lord over her or tell her what to do. Even if we originated from different classes, in our hearts, we are equals and that is all that matters to me."

Sano shook his head. "I don't understand you sometimes, but good luck on that, Kenshin," He held up the fish, grinning. "I'm off to make lunch!"

The rurouni watched his friend leave out the side entrance, brow furrowed. _I need all the luck I can get to do this right, that I do._ He paced a bit in the kitchen, murmuring to himself out loud. "This one needs to tell Kaoru-dono the truth of my heart, that he does... but from what she told me about marriage, she didn't seem very interested in the prospect." _And if I chose the wrong thing to say, she may become upset with me for even suggesting such a thing in the first place._ He felt a headache coming on and Kenshin reached up, rubbing his forehead. _Maybe Sano's right. Maybe I'm over thinking things. I should just tell her and worry about the possibility of being shot down later._ His gaze shifted to the tea pot and he stopped, his lips turned into a soft smile. Drinking tea always relaxed the red head's mind and body, helping him to think more clearly. _Besides, a bit of tea does sound good about now._

The rurouni went over, happy to find the tea was still hot and he drew out a white tea cup, pouring the tea near to the brim, moving to place the cup on a small circular wooden tray. His hand snatched a small folded blue towel off near the storage container and laid it next to the cup. The red head walked out of the main entrance, moving to stand on the stone step, sliding on his zori before he sat down on the shikidai, placing the tray to his right. Kenshin took a few seconds to get comfortable before reaching out, his hand wrapping around the cup. He held it with both hands, lifting the cup to his lips, taking a sip as his ears picked up the various sounds of life around him.

There were the baby chicks chirping as they walked around in the yard, scouring the ground for food while the controlled shouts of the students continued unabated as they practiced, the rhythmic clashing of their bokken ringing from the dojo to his right and he smiled, finding the noise comforting. His gaze lingered on the maple tree on the opposite side of the yard, watching as a gentle breeze swirled around, tugging at the brilliant red leaves upon the branches, a few of them twirling into the air, floating slowly downward before coming to rest on the ground below. Kenshin found tranquil contentment in this moment. _This is how peace should be. This is the life I wish to have with Kaoru-dono most of all._

A bell could be heard ringing and he rose, tilted his head back, his thoughts turning darker as worry began to fill him. _Peace... I want peace... I want to live like this... but is it possible?_ His mind recalled the earlier events of the day. Who was the one who had followed them during their trip to the market? Was he the same one who nearly tried to run them down in the street? Or was it merely a coincidence?

 _This one does not believe in coincidences._ He commented silently. _But Kaoru-dono never hurt anyone, so there would be no reason to follow her unless it was somehow connected to me_. His features fell and he lowered his gaze. _I've tried so hard to escape and overcome my past. I've tried to atone for the wrongs I've done but what if it's not enough?_ A determined look bloomed across his handsome face and he lifted his head again. _Even if someone comes for me, I will fight them and I will keep Kaoru-dono safe, that I will._

Kaoru kept an eye on her students, making sure they were making the correct strikes as she passed by the open doors of the dojo, her gaze falling on the standing form of Kenshin and she saw his troubled then determined look. Ever since this morning, the rurouni seem preoccupied but unable to talk to her about it. _Maybe now would be a good time to ask him what has been bothering him._ She turned and bowed, exiting the dojo, stepping down to slide on her zori and headed over to him.

Kenshin saw movement out of the corner of his eyes, watching as Kaoru approached, enjoying her smile as the girl spoke,

"I always enjoy the change in season," Kaoru began, wanting to put him at ease as she studied the maple tree for a few seconds, moving past him to sit down on the shikidai. "And it seems that your days as the Battosai are getting further and further away."

 _My days as Battosai... my past..._ Kenshin murmured silently... _I want my past to remain in the past... I want a future with you Kaoru-dono._ His gaze lowered, studying the fallen maple leaves, drawn to their vibrant red color and realization struck him then. _I know... I know now how to tell her!_ _Why didn't I think of this before?!_ His mind cried and he stepped forward, crouching down to carefully scoop up the brightest leaf he could find. The swordsman rose, holding the leaf in his right hand as he studied it. _This is it... This is the one for Kaoru-dono._ The rurouni did his best to contain the excitement building in his heart along with a nervousness that made him hesitate but at last he turned, walking over to her, holding the leaf out for her to take.

Kaoru watched as Kenshin came back to her, a leaf in his hand and she opened her own hand, lowering her gaze as the rurouni gently lay the red foliage in her palm and her heart fluttered. _A red maple leaf... a symbol of love... but... he doesn't mean it like that, does he?_ She wondered, lifting her gaze to the wanderer as he pivoted then spoke,

"That leaf is the most beautiful of all I've seen..." Kenshin murmured, hoping she would understand his meaning as he walked back into the yard. He lowered his gaze, delving deep to find the strength to calm his nerves. _I am ready now. I am ready to tell her the truth of my heart._ "From now on I will live in peace like this."

Kaoru could not help but react to his words. _I know he wants peace more than anything in this world. And I want him to have peace and to know that I care about him._ She rose, moving closer to him, a tender smile on her lips. "Live on, Kenshin. Live on to witness the peace of this era. That is the wish I have for you."

A shy but happy smile tugged at the rurouni's lips as he listened, his mind and heart as one as he turned to face her, a tenderness in his eyes and voice, trying to temper his hope as he gazed at her in open fondness, lowering his defenses, allowing her to see at last the depth of his feelings for her. "Kaoru-dono... Will you witness it with me?"

She saw the expression of love in his features, heard the shy but hopeful tone in his voice and her eyes widened at his question. "Eh?" She replied, too stunned to respond at first. _Is he... Is he really asking me what I think he is?_ Her heart began to race as she watched him move closer to her.

He found her stunned expression cute, despite his worry that she would reject his proposal and he smiled tenderly,walking up to her, wanting to make her understand his love for her. "This one wants to stay here always... with you... Kaoru-dono..." His voice became softer still, letting his emotions go as he whispered. "I love you, Kaoru-dono... I love your smile... I love your kindness... I love your strength... I love your acceptance of me... I love the way you laugh... I love the way you look at me... I love the way you make me feel..." He paused, reaching out to gently take her hands in his, joy filling him when she did not pull away but instead leaned closer to him, as if she hung on his every word. "You make this one so very happy... I do not want to part from you..." His brow furrowed, a tinge of sadness and worry in his voice and features. "I know I'm not.. wealthy... or of high standing... all I have to offer is a heart that loves you and a will to do whatever you wish of me to do... So... will you... will you witness this new era with me?"

Kaoru listened to his confession, the puzzle of his odd behavior starting to come together. His smile... his soft looks... his asking of marriage... and of suitors... His hesitancy to talk to her about what was troubling him. It all made sense now. She blushed at the way he held her hands, unable to stop from leaning closer to him. The look of worry and love in his eyes made her heart hurt. _He's so scared that I won't return his feelings... But Kenshin... I love you too... you must know that..._ "Yes..." She whispered in answer, her own feelings now visible in her eyes as she met his gaze.

He saw the love in her dark brown orbs, heart leaping in his chest as he repeated in a hopeful tone, "Yes?"

Kaoru nodded, a beautiful smile on her lips as she beamed at him. "Yes, Kenshin. I love you too and I want you to be at my side... always.."

The last remnants of fear and worry fled, replaced with such joy that he matched her smile. "Kaoru-dono... you make this one so happy... that you do..." He paused, adding with a fierce devotion that made the girl's knees go weak. "I will never leave your side... that I won't..."

"Why don't you two just kiss each other and get it over with!"

Kaoru blinked at the sound of Yahiko's voice and she turned her head, blushing as she found the boy and all of her students grinning at the pair.

Kenshin sensed the girl's nervousness and irritation and he slowly let go of her hands, chuckling inwardly as the dojo instructor growled,

"Just for that you're doing extra katas, Yahiko!"

The dark haired boy groaned. "Come on, Kaoru... I was just teasing you..."

"That's sensei to you, Yahiko!" She corrected her youngest student in an irritated tone.

"This one should let you get back to practice..." Kenshin spoke softly, drawing the girl's attention back to him.

"Kenshin..." She murmured, studying the red head in concern, her voice laced with worry as she asked, "We will talk about this later, though, right?"

He gave her a warm smile wanting to ease her concern. "Hai, that we will, Kaoru-dono... we have much to talk about... and plans to make... so do not worry... this one will wait for you... forever if he has to."

Something about the way he spoke to her made her heart melt and her cheeks flush but she smiled, and she felt giddy with joy as her spirit soared with happiness. _Kenshin loves me!_ She started towards the dojo before whirling around, eyes glowing as she called out, "Let's go to the Akabeko tonight for dinner, okay? My treat!"

Kenshin smiled and nodded. "As you wish, Kaoru-dono." He replied, watching her return to her students, letting out a sigh of relief. _She loves me, that she does._ He thought with pride and amazement and he turned, stepping onto the stone slab, removing his zori, reaching down to grab the tray and his cup, humming to himself as he headed into the kitchen, excited and nervous at what the future would bring. _But so long as Kaoru-dono is at my side, there is nothing for me to fear._

 **Another chapter completed. Do please leave a review if you enjoyed it as it is always helpful to know what readers like or feel. I do have a direction with this story that I want to head in and it will have darker parts to it. And the villains have already started to come into play.**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **akoshirolangley-** Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter as well and I hope I can do the movie universe justice with my adaptation of the Remembrance and Jinchuu arc in that world.

 **EpicCookie253561-** Ask and you shall receive!

 **Elisabpshady-** I will continue it and the movies rock! I too, wish there were more stories that focused on the movie universe.

 **Kenshinotaku Himura-chan-** I'm happy you liked it and that you love the movies is awesome! I hoped you liked this chapter as well.


	3. Betrothed

**Another update! I will try to keep this going on a weekly basis in conjunction with my Yu Yu Hakusho story as I know how frustrating it is to have to wait for weeks, months, or even years for a story to be updated or completed.**

 **Note: Do please remember that when I begin the Remembrance and Jinchuu story line that I am going to keep it in the movie universe, which means things will be different, characters are going to be more realistic with different motivations, actions, or skills. Settings and scenes will be changed though I will note them in each chapter. Some people may not like that, but I'm trying to make this story as if it would be something you could see on screen and be realistic. After all, the movies were adaptations of the manga and anime, so too, will I do the same.**

 **Onto the story!**

 **Chapter 3-Betrothed**

"So you finally told her, eh?" Sano murmured as he came around to the front, watching as Kenshin worked on the laundry.

"Hai, I did." The red head replied, squeezing out the water from a dark colored yukata, placing it into the basket with the other cleaned clothing.

Sano saw the happy smile on his friend's face and smirked. "And she said yes, didn't she?"

"That she did." The red head replied, stumbling forward a bit at the sudden slap on his back by his friend.

"Good job!" Sano said with a grin. "I bet you were a nervous wreck, but you pulled it off!"

Kenshin righted himself, voice soft though a bright smile was still upon his face. "This one was, yes... but when Kaoru-dono said she loved me and wanted me to be at her side always, I felt... relieved and happy inside," He paused, turning to face the brawler, his features full of joy as he added, "This one cannot stop smiling, that he cannot."

"So when's the wedding?"

The rurouni tilted his head. "Well, we have not talked about such things yet, Sano. It will take time to sort out and it is up to Kaoru in what she wants to do."

The taller man's brow furrowed, trying to comprehend what the red head had said. "You mean you might not get married?"

"If Kaoru-dono wishes it, then we will, but I will not push her to a decision that she may not be comfortable with," Kenshin answered, picking up the basket as he headed over to the racks to hang up the laundry. "She wants to go to the Akabeko tonight for dinner. Perhaps that is when we will talk of things."

At the mention of the restaurant the brawler's eyes lit up. "The Akabeko? You're going there tonight?"

"Kaoru-dono wants to go there, yes." Kenshin repeated.

"Are we all invited?"

The swordsman heard the hopeful tone in the brawler's voice, his gaze shifting over to Kaoru who was still instructing her students, though he caught her glancing at him and he smiled tenderly at her, enjoying the shy look she gave him and his thoughts shifted, revolving completely around her and their future together.

Sano saw the far off look in the rurouni's eyes, chuckling inwardly. _Man, Kenshin. You've got it bad for Kaoru, don't you?_ He reached out waving his hand over the smaller man's eyes.

Kenshin blinked as a hand waved in front of his face, turning his head to the right, finding Sano standing there with a stupid grin on his face.

"Welcome back, Kenshin." The dark haired man said teasingly as he lowered his arm back to his side. "You keep staring at Kaoru like that and marriage won't even be necessary."

The red head frowned, returning to his task of hanging up clothing. "Sano... This one loves Kaoru-dono... I cannot help but look at her the way I do..." He said, his gaze once again falling on the assistant master of the Kasshin style, voice softening as he added, "And I never would do anything that she did not want me to do. "

Sanosuke sighed, shaking his head. "I was teasing you, Kenshin... You need to lighten up a little when it comes to things like this."

"When it comes to Kaoru-dono, this one takes things very seriously." Kenshin replied as he reached down and grabbed the last of the clothing out of the basket.

The brawler studied his friend. _Hmm... I wonder..._ "Well, I suppose you would be... if you'd never been with a woman before..."

"Oro?" The red head murmured in surprise, looking back at the taller man.

Sano laughed softly at his friend's response. "Well, have you?"

The swordsman lowered his gaze. "Once... a long time ago..."

Sano heard the sadness in the smaller man's voice, his laughter dying out. "What happened?"

The memory of the lady in white struck him again, his scar burning and he subconsciously dragged his finger along the diagonal cut. "Bad things... Sano... and things I'm not ready to talk about..." He murmured, lowering his hand, pushing the memories down into the darkness where his past ruled. Kenshin lifted his head, finding Kaoru heading towards him as the students took a break from their training and the sadness fled his heart, replaced with joy as his face lit up. "Kaoru-dono..."

Kaoru's heart fluttered at the radiant smile the rurouni gave her, her own features full of light as she smiled lovingly at him. "Kenshin..."

"Hey there, Kaoru," Sano greeted, drawing her attention to him. "Kenshin said you and he are going to get married, is that right?"

"Sano..." Kenshin chided his friend, eyes still on Kaoru. "This one merely said that you wanted me at your side always, Kaoru-dono... and that I wanted you at mine... That is all..."

Kaoru blushed at Sano's question and Kenshin's words, looking between the brawler and the swordsman. Kenshin had asked for her to be his and to be hers in a way that was more eloquent and sincere than any direct proposal she'd ever heard before. "Hai... I want to be with Kenshin and he wants to be with me... marriage is part of that, is it not?"

Kenshin was surprised at her response. Though the girl had said yes, they had yet to discuss the plans for their future together. That she openly admitted to wanting to marry him eased his worry. "Kaoru-dono... Is that what you truly want?"

The girl looked over at the red head, finding his surprise and his earnest look endearing, though she still felt shy under his gaze at times. "I want what you want, Kenshin."

He smiled shyly, studying her with soft eyes. "Kaoru-dono..."

Sano quirked an eyebrow. "Man, you two are lovey-dovey already and you haven't even kissed each other yet..."

Kenshin's brow furrowed while Kaoru glared at the tall man and growled,

"Keep that up and I won't invite you to the Akabeko for dinner, Sanosuke..."

The fighter flinched, his teasing features morphing into an apologetic look. "Sorry about that Kaoru..."

"Hmm..." Kaoru sounded, addressing Kenshin. "Should we let him come with us, Kenshin?"

The rurouni chuckled at the serious tone in the girl's voice that belied the twinkle in her eyes and he played along, rubbing his chin. "Well... Sano is a bit of a pain sometimes..."

"Hey now..." Sano grumbled, tossing an irritated look at his best friend.

"But, this one knows Sano can't help how he is... that he cannot..." Kenshin continued, lowering his hand back to his side.

"Gee, Kenshin, thanks for the support..." Sano grumbled, blinking as Kaoru and Kenshin laughed lightly.

"Of course you can come to dinner with us, Sano," Kaoru replied at last. "We were just teasing you..."

"Oh..." He murmured then grinned. "Guess I got a taste of my own medicine for once."

"Speaking of medicine..." Kaoru began. "I was wondering, Sano, if you would go visit Megumi and tell her she is invited to dinner as well."

Sano's features fell. "You want me to go talk to Megumi and invite her to dinner?"

His expression puzzled the girl and she tilted her head. "She won't bite your head off, Sanosuke. Just tell her that she is invited to dinner and I'm sure she'll send you on your way after that."

"You don't know Megumi..." He grumbled. _Besides, if I go there, she'll force me to stand still while she examines me... not that I don't like the way she looks at me._ His brow furrowed. _Man... did I really just think that right now?_

"Are you scared of Megumi, Sanosuke?" Kaoru asked, trying hard to hide the smile that wanted to tug at her lips. Despite their very different backgrounds, she knew that the fighter liked the lady doctor and she was pretty sure that Megumi liked him. _They bicker a lot but some people react to each other that way when they like each other._

Sano flinched as if he'd been slapped. "No!" He quickly denied. _I can't chicken out now. Kenshin and Kaoru are counting on me to do this._ The fighter straightened his back, clearing his throat. "I will... go see Megumi and tell her about dinner tonight."

"Thank you, Sanosuke." Kaoru replied with a slight bow of her head.

The tall man studied the girl and he quirked the corner of his lips a bit. "Yeah, no problem..." He put on a game face and slapped his hands together. "Okay then! I'm off!" He shouted as he strolled down the pathway and out the door of the property, leaving the swordsman and the dojo instructor alone.

"Do you think she'll yell at him?" Kaoru asked as she watched the fighter exit the yard.

"Well... knowing how those two react to each other... most likely..." Kenshin replied, chuckling a bit.

The girl turned her head over to the red head, quirking an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Oh, just that Sano won't get to escape Megumi-dono's clinic so easily.. that he won't," He answered, looking over to the girl as he explained. "She wanted him to see her for a physical... and you've forced his hand to make him go... though for an entirely different reason."

Understanding lit up Kaoru's features. "Ohh... no wonder he was nervous..." She looked back at her students as they began to talk in excited tones, knowing the break was over. "Well, back to work..." She murmured.

"Hai, Kaoru-dono... I have my own work to attend to as well..." Kenshin replied, reaching down to pick up the now empty basket.

Kaoru shifted her focus back to the red head, features soft and concerned. "Don't push yourself too hard, okay, Kenshin. I know you feel well enough but I still worry."

He sensed her concern, giving her a gentle smile. "This one will take it easy so that you do not have to worry, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru returned his smile. "Thank you, Kenshin..." _For everything._ She added silently as she turned and headed back into the dojo.

Her simple thanks affected him greatly. Thank you wasn't something the rurouni heard often. Especially over his own physical well being _._ "You're welcome, Kaoru-dono..." He whispered, watching her go with tender eyes, remaining still for several seconds before the red head crouched down, picking up his empty basket and headed inside.

Sano meanwhile made his way to Megumi's clinic, opening the front door as he shouted out, "Hey, Megumi, you here?! I need to talk to you about something!"

The lady doctor snapped her gaze away from her patient. _What is that idiot yelling about now?_ "Excuse me Mrs. Iwamoto, I'll be right back." She apologized, rising from her chair, sliding around the curtain as she marched over towards the fighter.

Sano turned, his gaze falling on the fast approaching form of the doctor and he grinned. "Ah, there you are!"

Megumi glared at the man as she stopped in front of him. "Keep your voice down!" She hissed, looking over at the curtain where her patient sat as she whispered sharply. "What the hell is so pressing that you have to burst into my clinic raving like a lunatic?"

He brushed off her sharp tone as he answered quickly. "It's about Kenshin and Kaoru."

Anger morphed into concern across Megumi's face. "Has something happened to them?"

"No, but Kaoru wanted me to invite you to the Akabeko for dinner, but that's not all," He paused before adding excitedly, "Kenshin asked for Kaoru to marry him and she accepted!"

The lady doctor's eyebrows shot up. "And you know this how?"

"Because they confessed their feelings for each other!"

"You gossip like an old woman." Megumi said with a straight face though inside she was amused at his reaction as he protested like a child.

"But it's true!"

"Well, then, it's about time they admitted to it," She replied with a smile. "You can tell Kaoru that I accept her invite."

"Great!" Sano exclaimed as he made for the door. "I'll tell her right now!"

Megumi moved with a quickness that was surprising as she darted past him, blocking the door. "Not so fast, buster."

"Eh?" Sano murmured, backing up as the doctor narrowed her eyes and advanced on him.

"There still is the matter of your physical." She said in a tone that brook no argument.

He waved a hand in a dismissive gesture. "I'm fine... Everything is in working order, so you don't have to worry about me." Sano tried to go around her only to flinch as she poked his shoulder hard with her index finger.

"Back..." Megumi growled, forcing the fighter to retreat and he stumbled, dropping into the nearby chair. "Stay..." She commanded, glaring at him as she turned to walk back to her patient, whirling back around when he started to rise. "I mean it... don't move..."

Sano scowled and crossed his arms, glowering at the doctor as she headed back to her other patient, grumbling under his breath. "Women..." Despite how pissed off he was, the fighter remained seated. _Man, Kenshin and Kaoru owe me big time for this._ He smirked as he thought of a way to get back at them. _Oh hoh... tonight will be fun... yes it will..._

Evening came and Kaoru, Kenshin, Sano, Megumi, and Yahiko weaved through the active street, making their way to the Akabeko. The sukiyaki restaurant was crowded as usual and the five of them entered, Kaoru turning at the familiar sound of a young woman's voice, recognizing it as Tae Sekihara, the proprietor of the Akabeko.

"Kaoru-san, it's good to see you again, welcome!" Tae greeted, a happy smile on her lips as she bowed her head.

The assistant master of the Kasshin Ryu smiled at her friend, returning the bow. "Tae-san, it is nice to see you again as well."

Tae looked at the rest of the party. "I see you brought everyone. Do you wish for the usual spot, Kaoru-san?"

"The usual spot is fine, Tae-san." Kaoru confirmed, following the girl as she led them over to one of the matted areas and they sat down, Kenshin sitting to Kaoru's right while Yahiko sat to her left. Sano and Megumi looked at each other before the brawler reluctantly sat down, the doctor to his left.

"Would you like the usual dinner, Kaoru-san?"

The swordswoman looked at her companions, her eyes asking if there was anything they wished to order before she turned her attention back to the dark haired girl. "That sounds good, thank you Tae-san."

Tae nodded then headed off to the kitchen to prepare their food.

"This is a nice treat," Megumi began, breaking the silence as she looked over at Kaoru. "Thank you for inviting me," She paused, throwing a sly look over at Sano. "I suppose this is a special occasion then?"

Kaoru felt a bit of heat on her cheeks, her gaze shifting over to Kenshin who blushed as brightly as she did.

"It is a special occasion," Kaoru answered in a soft voice, feeling a bit self conscious. "The truth is that Kenshin asked to always stay at my side. And I agreed and said I wanted to be at his side always as well..."

Megumi looked between the two. "And that's it?" She asked, perplexed. "Because Sanosuke told me that you two were getting..."

"Married!" Sano interjected in a loud voice, choosing his moment of revenge to draw attention to the pair. "That's right... Kenshin asked for Kaoru's hand and she accepted!"

The entire restaurant grew quiet, all eyes on the rurouni and the dojo instructor.

Kenshin looked at his friend in surprise, brow furrowed as he chided, "Sano... We haven't really talked about marriage yet...that we haven't..." But his voice was drowned out by the sudden cheers and congratulations. He looked over at Kaoru, seeing her flushed features and felt her embarrassment and he reached out, resting his hand over hers. "Kaoru-dono... it's alright... There is no shame in this... We love each other, that we do. To be together is only natural. So it is right to celebrate... that it is.."

She felt the warmth of his hand on hers and she looked down, features relaxing as she whispered, "You're right, Kenshin... I'm just... new to all this... and it's a bit overwhelming."

He understood her feelings and nervousness. _After all, I know the anxiety of what is to come... though... that was... under different circumstances than this. This love is different. This love I have for Kaoru-dono is strong... and without lies and deceit... There is no betrayal here... only love, forgiveness, and understanding between me and Kaoru._ It was the first time, even in his mind, that he dropped the honorific and he surprised himself, lost in the realization of the monumental shift in his address towards her, blinking as he felt the girl's gaze on him.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru murmured in concern, noting the far off look in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Hai, this one is fine," He answered softly, his eyes focused back on her. "And it is overwhelming but we will get through it together, Kaoru-dono."

 _Together_. She thought with a happy smile, her embarrassment fading, though she glared at Sanosuke, feeling a small bit of satisfaction as Megumi reached out and swatted his shoulder hard enough to make the fighter wince.

"Oww!... What the hell, Megumi?!" Sano growled, snapping his head over to the doctor.

"Serves you right for being a baka tonight," She growled back, shooting daggers at him. "You don't go just announcing stuff like that! It's personal!"

"What's so bad about everyone knowing how they feel about each other?" Sano asked, features twisted into a look of confusion.

"Are you seriously that stupid or are you just playing dumb?" Megumi asked, cutting him off with an angry wave of her hand. "Never mind, I already know the answer to that. Customs and decorum are lost on a bonehead like you."

"What did you call me?" Sano growled, the vein in his forehead now visible, taking offense to the insult.

Kenshin sensed a full scale shouting match between the fiery doctor and the energetic brawler about to erupt and he tried to ease the situation. "Megumi-san, Sano... it's alright... That others know how we feel is fine... it was just... unexpected to announce it in front of everyone tonight. But let them think as they wish. This one and Kaoru-dono love each other and that is all that matters. Marriage will come when it comes... that it will..."

"You're too soft, Ken-san..." Megumi commented, tossing one last look at the fighter before sighing and returning her attention to Kaoru. "Now that this information is out in the open, what do you two plan to do?"

 _What do we plan to do?_ Kaoru wondered, looking over at Kenshin.

The rurouni knew and understood the girl's uncertainty of protocol, despite her samurai heritage. _And my people were farmers. We did not have extravagant or prolonged engagements._ _Plus, Kaoru-dono's and my family circumstances are unique... that they are..._ "Since we have no living parents or relatives and my shishou is far away, the usual courting process will not work," He paused, giving a happy smile. "But since you are all part of our family, I suppose this counts as our way of declaring our affection and intention of being betrothed."

Megumi studied the red head in surprise then smiled. _You're quite smart, Kenshin. This would count, even if it is rather unorthodox._ "Ah... so you will be betrothed then... how long will the engagement be?"

"Until such time as Kaoru-dono wishes to marry," Kenshin replied in a soft tone, his hand still resting over the girl's until Tae presented them with a steaming pot of sukiyaki and they dug in, too absorbed in enjoying each other's company to notice the sideways glance of the man in the back corner.

Dark eyes watched the group, wearing an unassuming blue kimono with matching hakama pants wrapped around his lean frame, allowing him to fit in with the mostly working class clientele. His normally blond hair was dyed black and combed forward in his usual style, the scar from chemical burns on his left cheek was hidden by one of his more creative uses of human flesh though it irritated the living skin underneath. _The things I go through for this damn plan of his._ He grumbled inwardly, slyly studying the rurouni and the girl.

Today's adventure had been quite entertaining to say the least. It had been the first time in two months that the wanderer had ventured outside the dojo and with the girl in tow, so the man had sought to test Battosai's awareness of his surroundings along with how strong and deep his affection ran for the one called Kaoru Kamiya. And tonight, hearing the declaration of marriage between the two, only cemented the suspicion that the brown haired girl was the one most precious to the former hitokiri. S _o you love this woman, Battosai? You love her so much you're willing to marry her. But does she know of your past sins? Does she know whose blood it is that stains those hands of yours... whose hands were the ones to carve out that scar upon your cheek?_

His features twisted as his mind recalled the injustice the rurouni had also inflicted on him, the pain from his fractured ribs still burned now as they had the first time the sakabato smashed into his torso. His hands curled into fists at the sense of humiliation at being denied a proper battle. _You walked away... you thought it enough to defeat me without killing me, dishonoring my pride as a warrior. I should kill you for that alone._

He sensed the rurouni looking in his general direction and he quickly diverted his gaze back down to his tea, pretending to be engrossed in the newspaper leaflet in his hand. It took a few moments to calm the anger festering inside before he finally relaxed his fists and body, reminding himself of his mission. _I am to observe and report Battosai's movements, speed, behavior and whereabouts, not to engage him directly in a fight. Besides... If I kill you, Battosai, the man I work for would kill me in return for denying him the privilege of torturing you._

His head remained bowed, a smirk now on his lips. _And with this new information, your punishment will become even more hellish. Soon, Kenshin Himura, you will reap what you sow and you'll have no one to blame for what happens but yourself._

The Kenshin-gumi ate their fill, leaving the restaurant in high spirits despite Sano's outburst. The brawler and the lady doctor led the way, Yahiko, Kenshin, and Kaoru trailing behind. Megumi cast a look over her shoulder at the rurouni and the dojo instructor, nudging Sano with her elbow to draw his attention.

"What was that for?" He growled. "I've behaved for the most part tonight, haven't I?" He blinked at the strange look Megumi gave him and he followed the motion of her head as she gestured to her left. Sano saw how close Kenshin and Kaoru walked side by side, shoulders almost touching as they gave each other shy looks and talked in very soft tones. _Any closer and they'd be holding hands._ An idea came to him then and he smiled. _I should make up for my slip up in the Akabeko._ His gaze shifted to Yahiko. "Hey kid, come over here and help me escort Megumi back to her place will ya?"

Yahiko looked up at the fighter then over to Kenshin and Kaoru. Unlike Sano, the dark haired boy quickly caught on and nodded. "Ohh... okay..." The boy moved up to walk beside the tall man and the doctor, leaving Kenshin and Kaoru alone.

The pair smiled softly at one another, content in the moment to simply be in each other's presence. The night air was mild and the moon was bright, a slight warm breeze tugged at Kaoru's bangs and she stopped for a moment, eyes closed as she enjoyed the sensation, finding comfort in the wind's touch.

Kenshin stopped beside her, studying her reaction to the wind, admiring the beauty and grace in the simple reaction and it brought back the memory of the first time he stepped out of the dojo in the red kimono she had given him. The wind had been warm and welcoming as if to tell him he was home. _Much as the wind tonight._ The red head thought, features full of adoration as he gazed upon the girl he loved. _Kaoru is my home... this is my home... I will never leave her side... that I won't._

Kaoru opened her eyes, finding the rurouni staring at her with open fondness and she blushed, enjoying the attention. "When you look at me like that, Kenshin, you make my heart flutter."

He gave her a warm smile, eyes bright. "This one cannot help but look at you, Kaoru-dono. You are beautiful and strong... and wonderful... You are my heart... This one loves you... that he does..."

"Kenshin..." Kaoru murmured, feeling self conscious again and her brow furrowed. _Why do his words reduce me to little more than saying his name?_ She wondered.

His features fell a bit at her reaction and he spoke in a concerned tone. "Do you not wish me to tell you such things, Kaoru-dono? I do not want to embarrass you, that I don't."

She blinked at his words, brow still furrowed. "What? No... I enjoy the way you look at me... and the way you talk to me... I just... I'm new to these feelings... and I feel... shy... I can't help it."

"There is nothing wrong in how you feel, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin replied. "But if this one makes you uncomfortable in any way, you must tell me. I do not want to upset or hurt you, that I don't."

He was so understanding and beautiful. _Do you even know how adorable and wonderful you are, Kenshin?_ She wanted to voice but did not. Instead she replied, "I will tell you, Kenshin. But you've done nothing to make me uncomfortable, so do not worry so much, okay?"

He nodded, still smiling at her. "Hai, I will not worry so much, Kaoru-dono."

"Good... well then..." She began, walking forward once more as she changed subjects. "It was nice to have everyone together tonight," She paused, grumbling out, "Though I could have done without Sanosuke's outburst. I'm sure he did that to get back at me for sending him to Megumi."

Kenshin let out a soft chuckle. "Hai. Sano is like a big kid sometimes, full of energy and prone to be loud and obnoxious and I admit his behavior was a bit out of line tonight."

"A bit?" Kaoru murmured then exclaimed. "He told everyone we were getting married!"

He blinked at her angry tone, his own placating. "True... Any announcement should have been made in a more subtle and subdued manner. But is the idea of marriage really so embarrassing Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru's tone softened. "No..." She admitted. "I just want to do this the right way. I mean, I don't really care what everyone thinks of me, but I should at the very least honor my father's memory and go through this engagement in the proper way."

Kenshin smiled lovingly as he reached out to take her hand in his. "This one will never dishonor you, Kaoru-dono, so we will do this in the proper manner," He replied. "We are betrothed and will remain so until you wish to register for marriage."

She felt heat on her cheeks from the simple contact of his hand holding hers. "You're not upset with me for wanting to take our time?" Kaoru whispered.

"This one belongs to you, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin answered in a low but gentle tone. "This one is happy to do this slowly. Whatever you wish of me to do, I will do, Kaoru-dono. The choices are yours to make."

 _Kenshin._ _You're unlike any man I've ever met. Loving, gentle, patient, and understanding._ She thought, shifting her hand to twine her fingers with his. "I love you, Kenshin, that I do." She nearly sang, beaming at him, eyes bright with tender emotion.

The rurouni felt heat on his cheeks at the feel of the girl's fingers twining with his own and he matched her smile and look, letting out a soft laugh at the use of his manner of speaking, the girl laughing lightly as well as they continued on their way to the dojo, unaware of the darkness that was about to descend on them.

 **Another chapter completed. Do please review and let me know what you think. It makes me smile to read comments, that it does.**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **kenshinotaku Himura-chan-** I am glad you found it cute. Kenshin's hell will come but we're not there yet... not for a while..

 **Scarred Sword Heart-** You are very witty, I like that! Highly amusing! That it is!

 **akoshirolangley-** A bit nervous, eh? I will be basing it on the last and most important parts of the manga, but in a way that would be like something you would see in the movie universe, so like the movies, there will be changes of all kinds. The end result will be the same, but the journey to get there will be different. I am trying to make it realistic and true to the spirit of how the movie portrayed the characters. Kenshin loves Kaoru and Kaoru loves Kenshin. In the manga of course, the don't confess to any feelings directly and they get married off screen.. or off page... in this story... the maple leaf scene all but confirmed that Kenshin loves Kaoru and wants to stay with her and have her at his side. So they are betrothed but the marriage won't come for a long while as Kenshin leaves the decision up to Kaoru. Very unusual but then Kenshin's not a normal kind of dude. I feel that because of this betrothal, the pain of what happens to... what he thinks is Kaoru... is going to be even more devastating and tormenting. The breakdown will be even more severe than in the manga... at least that's what I'm going for. I hope you liked this chapter as well!

 **Elisabpshady-** I do hope they do a 4th and a 5th movie. One about Kenshin's past... and one about revenge... and how Kenshin deals with it... this story is my attempt as a what if they took those last two arcs and incorporated them into the movie universe. So expect changes from the manga to make it more realistic like the movie universe. The guy in black you should recognize at the end of this chapter. If not, you will know in the next one for sure as the big bad comes onto the scene... kind of... and I try to put some humor into it. Yahiko has no tact but most kids don't.

 **Joyb5321-** I am glad you found it well written. I would like to read this story of yours, it sounds interesting. It is hard to research information on Japanese romantic notions and behavior. It's all so subtle. Lots of non verbal communication and the affection is not something usually publicly seen in that society at that time. But Kenshin seems to have no problem with tactile expression possibly due to being from a peasant class but don't quote me on it. Nothing wrong with doing the courtship. For me, though they've admitted to their feelings, the pair are not going to go running down to the government offices to register any time soon. It's a betrothal and up to Kaoru as to when she wants to go to the next step of marriage. I am glad you enjoyed it! I hope you enjoyed this as well!

 **I thank all who read this work but do not be afraid to leave me a few lines. I don't bite, I promise!**


	4. A Bad Omen

**Another update! Hope everyone enjoys this one as we are about to begin both Remembrance and Jinchuu.**

 **Note:** There are several changes already. First, there is no Armstrong Cannon in this story, though Hyogo Kujiranami will still have a powerful gun of some fashion. You'll see where I go with this later. So, there is no bombardment of the Akabeko as it does not play as prominent a role in the movie universe as it did in the manga. There will still be a couple places that do get blown up or attacked instead. Can anyone guess which ones? The attacks are going to be smaller for the most part and more personal. But that will begin in the next chapter. Enishi and Gein do not meet up in Kyoto but instead in Yokohama (where the house that Gein rented for his boss stands.) There is no mention of Kenshin visiting Tomoe's grave in the movie story line but in my mind it most likely did happen, perhaps even when he went to visit Shakku Arai's grave in the second movie.

Gein goes with the other members of the group to Tokyo and will play a role in this first stage of attacks more so than in the manga. Gein will follow the movie universe of his character as he is a ninja in both the movie story line and the Restoration manga. There will be no robotics as I want to keep it realistic to the movie universe. Gein will however make use of explosives and his wires for other things and will still have the skill of making corpse dolls. Yatsume is not going to be a hideous monster, though I think I'll have him have sharpened canines, with regular teeth after that. He will keep his gauntlets with claws though. There will be no tekken for Inui. Just brute force and maybe a bit of armor of some kind so Sano has a harder time defeating him (kind of got his ass handed to him the first time fighting Banjin but we will go with the movie universe's version of Inui still.) Hyouko will be basically the same as his weapons are not out of the realm of realism.

I will also from time to time put dates or places in bold as we go from place to place. They are estimates though as for the most part we get the year and the place and sometimes the month as well in the manga.

Whew, a lot to get out. Sorry if it bores people but I like to give heads up to changes. Onto the story!

 **word list:**

 **engawa** \- deck around a Japanese home

 **nashi** \- Japanese pear in season late summer and autumn

 **ringo** \- Japanese word for apple which can be found in season during autumn and early winter

 **sieza** \- Japanese way of sitting in a proper manner with legs tucked underneath

 **zabuton** \- cushions for sitting on the floor

 **XXXXXXXX** \- marks flashback/dream sequence

 **Chapter 4- A Bad Omen**

 **October 23, 1878 Yokohama port**

Late was the hour when the ship pulled into port. A single passenger disembarked down the lowered platform, his white hair nearly glowing in the inky blackness of the empty dock as he began to stroll forward, the short blue cloak wrapped around his tall form fluttering in the wind that swirled around him. Heading towards a series of crates, the man shifted his left hand, slinging an elongated light brown bag over his shoulder as he came to a stop, his deep voice calling out, "You can come out now."

A figure in black stepped out of the shadows, his pale mask hiding his features as he came to stand before the white haired male. "Welcome back, Enishi."

Enishi lifted his right hand, sliding his small round glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "It's good to be back... Gein..." He replied.

The ninja lifted his mask, true features now visible as he looked over to his boss. "I trust your trip was comfortable?"

"It was a long voyage to Osaka... and I had to stop at my sister's grave in Kyoto before I came back here..." Enishi answered. "So, Gein,during your observation of him, did my brother in law bother himself to even visit her grave before returning to Tokyo?"

"Hai, he did, though he seemed to be in much of a hurry. Shishio was plotting something rather grand as a diversion before he sailed the Rengoku here."

"Ah... And how did that work out?"

"The ship was destroyed and Shishio was defeated but the Battosai was nearly killed as a result of that fight."

Enishi grinned. "So he was greatly injured but managed to survive. Excellent news indeed," He paused, studying the smaller male. "So what else has my brother-in-law been up to in these past few months?"

"He goes by the name Kenshin Himura," Gein began, giving Enishi his report. "He currently resides in the Kamiya dojo in Tokyo. The owner of the dojo is a woman by the name of Kaoru Kamiya. He has fallen in love with her and intends to take her hand in marriage."

A manic gleam burst in Enishi's eyes. _So you've chosen another to take my sister's place have you? My revenge will be all the more sweeter when I take the one most precious from you, just as you did to me those many years ago._ "Tell me, Gein, does my brother-in-law still carry his scar?"

Gein knew of the history between Enishi and the Battosai. He knew of the many dark deeds the red headed former hitokiri had committed. _Such crimes could not go unanswered. And the injustice to me will also not go unpunished._ He vowed as he replied, "He does."

The white haired man grinned widely. "Good... it means my sister hasn't forgiven him yet," His features grew more serious. "Did you make the arrangements for me like I asked?"

"Hai," Gein answered with a nod. "The others should arrive at the mansion by morning. I'm sure they are as eager as you to begin your plan."

The distant rumble of thunder could be heard and Enishi raised his head, sniffing the air. "A storm is brewing from the west," He murmured, grinning madly once more. "A good omen, isn't it, Gein?"

Gein blinked, looking up at the manic features of the bespectacled man. Unlike his last employer who was merely a mean little rat, this boss was a tiger, pacing, ready to pounce and devour his prey. A _nd I look forward to seeing you tear Battosai apart. That alone is worth the price of working with a mad man such as yourself._ "It is, Enishi..."

He saw his sister smile at him in that moment and Enishi's madness grew quiet. _Watch over me nee-san and do not worry. Your husband will pay for what he did to you... to me... and our family..._ Lowering his head, the taller man hummed softly, strolling forward. "Let's go, Gein."

The ninja pulled his mask back down, walking to the right of Enishi as the pair disappeared into the night.

XXXXXXXX

Darkness filled his vision as he raced blindly through the wood. His other senses were dulled, a side effect of the violent attacks meant to slow him down and kill him. Though he struggled to recover, he pressed on, desperation and anger giving strength to his legs as he increased his speed, heedless of his own safety. _I have to find her. I have to save her from this place and take her back with me._ He sensed a change in terrain, brush giving way to bare ground and instinct warned him that he was not alone. A noise barely registered but it caught his attention and he snapped his gaze in the direction of the sound, growling out, "Where is she?"

"That woman is the least of your concern, boy," A masculine voice replied, hate evident in his tone. "After all, you'll be dead in a few moments. Might as well prepare to meet your maker."

Anger festered in his heart at the delay in knowing the fate of the one precious to him, the violence barely contained, threatening to burst from within and he roared in a low and lethal voice, "WHERE IS SHE?!"

The male voice laughed. "Foolish boy, do you really think she loved you? She was in on the plan all along," He taunted. "You're going to die here. Your death will make me famous and Tokugawa will lavish me will all kinds of gold when this is over."

"The death is yours," He growled. "You're nothing but a coward, too afraid to fight me at full strength, so you use her to lure me in and then bombard my senses with targeted attacks to wear me down. Well, I've got news for you. I don't need prefect vision to kill you, you scheming bastard," He taunted back. "So if it's death you seek, come closer and I'll give it to you."

"Hah! You can't see, sense, or hear me well at all and you think you can defeat me like that?!" The man charged forward, roaring. "You're even more naive than you look, Battosai!"

The hitokiri took a defensive stance, gasping as a forearm smashed into his throat, nearly crushing his windpipe, the force knocking him off his feet, sending him rocketed backwards, his small form crashing into the trunk of a nearby tree. Air exploded from Battosai's lungs and he struggled to rise. More fists struck him and he was unable to defend himself. Still, he would not relent. Slashing out, managing to wound his opponent, the scent of blood in the air that was not his own. _Got you, you bastard!_

"You're wearing down, Battosai. Weak, tired, your senses dulled. You can't win." His assailant said mockingly.

"So I can't win... so be it..." He murmured, holding his sword out to the side. _I will die here, but I will also take you with me._ He heard footsteps racing towards him and he swung outward, his blade biting into soft flesh, the scream of a woman piercing the silence as the scent of white plums filled the air. _I know this scent... it's..._ Something sliced across his left cheek, the warmth of blood trickling down his neck as his vision cleared, eyes widening in shock and horror at the woman in white, arms outstretched in a protective manner, her back slashed open from a fatal wound... a wound from his own blade. Time stood still as the girl fell back and his heart and mind shattered, a scream of anguish erupting from his throat.

XXXXXXXX

"Tomoe!" Kenshin cried, eyelids snapping open as he bolted upright from his futon. His blue yukata clung to his sweat soaked skin, eyes darting about, breathing labored as he struggled to calm the hammering in his chest. _It's alright... I'm in my room... this is my home... that it is..._ A sudden flare of blistering pain on his left cheek caused the rurouni to wince and he reached up, pressing his palm against the cross shaped scar. "Tomoe..." He whispered sorrowfully. The red head had failed her long ago, the subsequent guilt and anguish nearly breaking him. For ten years after the war, he wandered endlessly, trying hard to atone for the deeds of his past, too scared to love and to be loved. But since staying at the dojo, the pain had faded from his heart, replaced by a new and strong love for Kaoru. The nightmares fled in her presence, allowing him to sleep fitfully without unpleasant memories hounding him.

 _And yet... tonight I dreamed of Tomoe... the first time in months... but why? Why this dream? Why now?_ A flash of lightning burst through the shoji door, illuminating the darkness, an ear splitting roar of thunder erupting seconds later, shaking the ground, the howl of the wind crying out as if for blood and he frowned. Storms of this type were rare so late in the year. His head lifted to the ceiling as the heavens were unleashed, a deluge of water pouring from the sky, pounding the rooftop like the clattering of hooves. The storm was intensifying and quickly and he thought back to his nightmare, a sense of unease filling him. _Are you trying to warn me, Tomoe? Is something bad coming?_

Lightning flashed again as if in response, a running shadow illuminated by the bright glare and the red head's unease grew. _Someone is out there!_ He reached out with his right hand, snatching up the Sakabato that lay on the ground beside his futon and jumped up, racing to the shoji door, yanking it open as he stepped out onto the engawa, senses heightened as he crept forward cautiously. Flashes of light erupted in constant bursts now, casting an eerie glow around the compound. Thunder shook the ground as the driving rain and the howling wind drowned out all other noise.

Still, he sensed a presence coming up behind him and Kenshin reached over, his hand clasping the hilt of his sword, body tensing, ready to strike, drawing out his blade as he whirled around, anger morphing instantly to surprise then concern as he lowered his sakabato. "Kaoru-dono..." He whispered, eyes shifting from the startled look in her lovely features to the bokken she held in her right hand. _Did she see the shadow as well?_

Kaoru saw the tenseness in his body when he had whirled around and the fear in his face that he might have scared her. _True, I was a bit... surprised... but I know Kenshin would never hurt me._ His reaction confirmed her suspicions as she tried to speak above the booming noise. "You must have seen the shadow pass by, too."

He was able to read her lips above the noise of the storm and he nodded, lifting his left index finger to his lips then motioned her to follow him. Kenshin took the lead as they crept towards the kitchen area. They entered silently, spying movement in the dark, a large figure hunched over, heading in their direction and the rurouni took a defensive stance, shouting out, "Show yourself!"

The figure jumped, the sound of something round and heavy dropping to the floor, a vary familiar voice crying out in fear and surprise, "Dammit, Kenshin, don't do that!"

"Sano?" Kenshin murmured, lowering his blade as a flash of lightning lit up the dark, revealing the brawler's scared features. "What are you doing up so late? And in the kitchen of all places?"

"I hate storms, okay?!" Sano grumbled, bending down to pick up the ringo and the nashi that he dropped. "And this one just seems really nasty... so I figured I'd sit up and have a bite to eat while I waited it out."

The swordsman spied movement behind the tall man, finding a sheepish Yahiko staring back at him, a couple of nashi in his right hand.

Kaoru eyed her student with narrowed eyes. "More like we saw a shadow sneaking by and decided to investigate," She countered. "You really should be in bed, Yahiko."

"We?" Sano murmured then smirked, looking between the two. "Were you two in the same room or something?"

Kaoru felt heat bloom on her cheeks at the image of laying next to Kenshin, happy to have it hidden by the darkness of the room as she glared at the fighter. "Do I look like that kind of girl, Sanosuke? Of course we weren't!"

"Well, eventually you will be in the same room... so what's the big deal?" Sanosuke teased, amused at the girl's reaction. "Besides, I don't think Kenshin would mind in the least if he shared his futon with you."

The rurouni felt heat on his own face as images came unbidden to him and he cleared his throat, speaking in a soft tone. "Sano... Kaoru-dono and I are betrothed, not married. We will stay in separate rooms until we become husband and wife, that we will."

"Man, Kenshin... you sure are a goody two shoes, aren't you?" Sanosuke teased.

"Oro?" The red head replied, blinking as he studied his friend.

Kaoru always enjoyed the way the rurouni sounded out that word, finding it rather cute and she relaxed a bit, ignoring the brawler's attempts to harass them both, letting out a soft sigh. "Well, since we are all up, might as well make some tea." She murmured, laying her bokken against the closest wall before stepping down into the kitchen.

Kenshin sheathed his sakabato, watching the girl begin to prepare the tea, turning his gaze as Sano moved closer, the side of his mouth covered with the back of his hand as the fighter whispered,

"You sure we should let her make the tea?"

The swordsman smiled softly. "Kaoru-dono's tea is fine, that it is."

Sanosuke lowered his hand, features skeptical. "You're just saying that because you are in love with her."

Kaoru heard the brawler's words, clenching her jaw in irritation as she called out testily, "Would you like the tea in a cup or on your head, Sanosuke?"

The fighter looked out into the kitchen in surprise. _Man, she's got ears like a fox._

Kenshin chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" Sano asked, returning his attention to the smaller man.

"This one... enjoys Kaoru-dono's banter with you, Sano..." He answered, eyes twinkling a bit, the pain of his nightmare forgotten at the moment. "Kaoru-dono is strong willed... and not afraid to speak her mind..." He paused, features softening into a look of love. "Her spirit is most beautiful, that it is."

Sano shook his head, catching the tender tone in his best friend's voice, the emotion visible in the rurouni's features and his lips quirked into a slight smile. "We'll, you're the one that will have to live with her, after all. If anyone can handle Jo-chan, it's you, Kenshin."

"I heard that, Sanosuke!"

Yahiko grinned, happy to not be the one receiving Kaoru's wrath for once. _Not that she really gets after me too much._ He thought, moving past the other two males, putting the nashi in his hands on the tatami mat, moving over to one of the many cupboards, drawing out a few candles, sticking them in the candle holders and lighting them, a faint but warm glow filling part of the room. Smiling, the boy then retrieved four zabuton and arranged them two on each side of the center of the room,

Once the tea was prepared, Kaoru brought it in, sitting down seiza style to Kenshin's right, pouring tea for everyone.

Kenshin reached out, lifting the cup to his lips, taking a small sip, warmth filling him, soothing his anxiety. "This tea is quite good, Kaoru-dono, that it is... thank you for making it."

The girl gave a shy smile, voice light and happy. "You are welcome, Kenshin."

The storm continued to rage outside, the candle light flickering across the group's features.

"Man, this storm is really odd," Sano spoke, looking over towards the doorway. "I don't like them to begin with but there's something freaky about this one. It feels..."

"Bad..." Yahiko finished for the fighter, drawing everyone's attention to him.

Kaoru studied her student, troubled at the genuine worry in the boy's voice. "Bad how, Yahiko? It's just a storm."

"Yeah... but you woke up from it, too, Kaoru. It must have scared you. Why else did you grab a bokken?" Yahiko countered.

Kaoru turned her gaze over to her wooden sword. "I brought it along because I saw a shadow which turned out to be one of you two."

"Yeah, but what woke you up in the first place, the shadow or the storm?" Yahiko insisted.

The assistant master looked back to her student, frowning. _He's got me there._ "Fine. I admit it was the storm that woke me up. Normally I sleep like a baby through them but this one was so... loud... and that wind... screaming... like a lost soul... crying out for blood," She shivered a bit, unable to hide the discomfort she felt. "That is what frightened me the most. But when I saw that shadow, I worried that someone was plotting something nefarious, so I grabbed my bokken and went out to investigate," She paused, studying the two males opposite of her acutely. "Only to find out my student and one of my boarders had snuck out of their rooms for a late night snack."

"You make it sound like we were going to run off with your valuables or something," Sano grumbled in slight indignation. "It was just a few apples and pears, gee."

Kenshin listened silently, his friends various responses confirming what the rurouni felt upon waking. _So they sensed it as well. Perhaps there is some warning to this storm after all._ Kenshin thought, drinking another sip of tea, looking over to Yahiko who asked,

"What about you, Kenshin? Did the storm wake you, too?"

The swordsman's gaze drifted down to his tea cup, the memory of his bad dream returning with a vengeance and he whispered, his voice barely audible above the symphony of nature's fury roaring outside. "No... it was a nightmare."

"Nightmare?" Kaoru murmured, looking over to her left, studying the rurouni in concern.

He heard the worry in the girl's voice. _Kaoru deserves to know the truth of my past, that she does. I know she will not judge me for what I did, but still... I am not sure I am ready to tell her what happened long ago._

Kaoru sensed his hesitation. _It must have something to do with his past. There it should remain, until he is ready to talk of it._ Wanting to ease his anxiety, she reached out, resting her hand over his.

Kenshin looked up from his cup over to her, feeling the warmth of her hand on his, seeing the love and patience in her eyes as the Kaoru spoke,

"It's alright, Kenshin. You don't have to say anything of it. When you wish to talk, we will be here for you, ready to listen with an open mind and an open heart."

"Kaoru-dono," He whispered reverently, his eyes meeting hers, getting lost in those dark brown pools once again. The girl had captured his heart well before this moment. _But I love you even more than ever. Is such a thing possible?_ He gently captured her fingers in his, voice tender, "This one is happy to have your patience and understanding, that he is."

Kaoru felt his fingers twine with hers, drawn to his handsome features, instinctively leaning closer to him as their eyes met and held.

Sano and Yahiko looked at each other then back at the couple, sensing the shift of energy in the room.

"You think the two of them are going to kiss each other?" Yahiko whispered.

"Beats me, kid," Sano whispered back. "Jo-chan would probably be less grouchy if Kenshin kissed her though," He paused then grinned, trying to break the love spell he saw brewing between the pair. "Hey, if you two plan on getting lovey-dovey, could you do it in another room please? I'd like to drink my tea without you two making eyes at each other."

Kenshin blinked first, the spell broken as he looked over at his best friend. "Oro?"

Kaoru blushed darkly at the connotation, withdrawing her hand to her side as she looked away from the rurouni. Though she loved Kenshin with all her heart, she knew it was best to behave properly. _And I'm still a bit shy... about these feelings I have and how best to respond to his touch while I'm around other people._

The red head felt disappointment in the loss of her touch but knew she was still very shy about physical contact. _And it really would be best to not do such things in front of the others so as to not embarrass Kaoru._

So they sat quietly, drinking their tea, until the rain began to slow, the flashes of lightning fading as the wind began to die down. Kenshin lifted his head to the roof, voice soft. "The storm is calming down now. I think the worst of it has passed."

"Hai, I agree," Kaoru commented as she carefully collected every cup. "We should all head back to our rooms and try to get some sleep." She rose, carrying the wooden tray that held the tea pot and the cups back down into the kitchen.

The rest of the group rose, heading out onto the engawa, Kenshin stopping before the open shoji door of his room, watching as Sano and Yahiko passed by, calling out softly to the girl as she moved around him, "Kaoru-dono?"

The girl pivoted around to face him. "Hai, Kenshin?"

The rurouni walked up to her, keeping his voice low but tender. "This one is not sorry for how he feels towards you... though I apologize for making you blush tonight. It was not this one's intention to embarrass you."

Kaoru smiled softly, shaking her head a bit. "Kenshin. You didn't embarrass me. I know how you feel about me. I feel the same for you. It is as you said before. It is only natural to react this way," She tilted her head to the side, studying him, her voice becoming soft and quiet. "I... like holding hands with you, Kenshin. I like to look at you when you talk to me. I love how gentle you are and understanding. I love you and to express that in holding your hand and being close to you isn't wrong. We are betrothed after all. I'm just shy. I'll get over it eventually."

He tilted his head in response to her words, heart reacting to what she was saying, a smile upon at his lips as he murmured, "Kaoru-dono, this one is happy that you are not embarrassed. Shyness is understandable. To love someone is more than just a touch and a kiss. It is the heart that matters most, that it is." He paused, lifting his right hand, resting the palm over his chest. "This one's heart loves you, Kaoru-dono. It beats for you and you alone. When I'm near you... it quickens... when you are far away... it hurts... but always it reacts to your presence. That is why this one will wait forever for you, Kaoru-dono. You are the one most precious to me and I will not and cannot let go of the feelings I have for you."

She felt her knees go weak at his words. _Do you have any idea what talking like that does to me, Kenshin?_ Kaoru wondered, her gaze shifting to his lips then down to the hand resting against his chest. Moving closer, she reached out, resting her hand over his. "I love your heart, Kenshin. I love it most of all, because it loves me," She lifted her head, studying him with open fondness as she whispered. "And my heart loves you too, Kenshin. I want to always be with you."

He felt an urge to kiss her then but knew it would be inappropriate. _And I'm not sure how she'd take that. Baby steps are required, that they are._ Kenshin lowered his gaze down to the girl's hand over his own, his long bangs shielding the desire in his eyes for her as he whispered, "I will always be with you, Kaoru-dono. No one will take me from you... and I will fight anyone who tries to take you from me."

The idea of the red head having to fight off someone for her sake made her heart hurt and her brow furrowed in worry. "Kenshin... you won't have to fight anyone ever again," Kaoru replied in a soft tone. "Those days are behind you now. Battosai is dead. Kenshin Himura is who remains. That is who I love."

The rurouni lifted his head to look at her in surprise, features morphing into a loving look as he flashed her a happy smile. "Hai, that is who this one is."

Kaoru matched his smile and look, slowly withdrawing her hand, backing up a bit as she cleared her throat. "I should go. But I will of course see you in the morning. Goodnight, Kenshin." She said softly then turned, heading back to her room.

The swordsman watched her go. "Goodnight, Kaoru-dono." He whispered, making sure she was safely inside before he entered his own room, shutting the shoji door behind him. Kenshin walked past the futon, sliding down the side wall, shifting the sakabato to lay against his chest, the hilt on his right shoulder as he sat up, features contemplative. The storm had moved on and the question of the shadow had been answered. _But why do I still feel this unease?_ His gaze focused on the door. _Because something bad is coming, I just don't know what it is._ He answered then sighed. _I need to rest for a while and clear my mind. Perhaps in the morning the answer will come to me._ The red head closed his eyes, no more dreams plaguing him as he drifted off into a light sleep, unaware that the answer would come to him in a most unexpected and unwelcome way.

 **October 24, 1878 Yokohama**

"I like this house you rented for the duration of our stay here, Gein." Enishi commented, sitting in a chair beside a large window panel. He gazed out at the light blue night sky, the coming of dawn fast approaching and he admired the view. The Victorian architecture that surrounded Enishi was a stark contrast to the world in which the bespectacled man had grown up in. _And it's nice to have a bit of refinement and modern convenience._ "Yokohama is a much better city to be in than Battosai's. And it is close enough to travel to Tokyo and begin our plan to ruin his life."

"I'm glad you find it to your liking," Gein commented, standing to the white haired man's right. His mask was off, though he remained in his black ninja attire. "Our other comrades should be arriving soon."

"One of them is here already." Enishi replied, making an upwards motion with his head to the tiled ceiling above.

Gein looked upwards, eyebrows darting up at the sound of a soft voice that spoke,

"Mumyoui Yatsume. Pleased to meet you."

Enishi smiled. "Do you plan to remain hidden the whole time, Yatsume-san?"

"As an assassin and a ninja, it is my duty to remain in the shadows. So I will do as my companions did long ago, before Battosai wiped them all out."

"Hmph..." Enishi sounded out. "As you wish."

The door to the study opened and three more men entered. "Ah, this must be the rest of the group," Enishi said, turning his attention to the new arrivals. "You all have had a long and hard journey, I'm sure. Welcome. You may go ahead and introduce yourself if you so desire."

The dark clad one with the long curl-like hair walked over to stand near Gein before introducing himself first. "I am Banjin Inui. I've worked before with Gein and now I work with all of you."

The effeminate looking one, with six strange and large metal spikes sprouting out of the open section of his blue kimono, gave a slight bow of his head. "Hyouko Otowa. Greetings."

The tallest of the group went last, his large frame clothed in simple attire, a bandaged stump in place of a right hand as he looked around, severe features twisted into an expression of displeasure, clearly uncomfortable in where he was at. "Hyogo Kujiranami." He offered in a low and deep voice. "And you must be...?" He asked, looking over at the stranger with the white hair and the orange and blue Chinese outfit.

"Enishi Yukishiro. The first of six who seek vengeance against the one called Battosai."

"Six?" Inui murmured, looking around. "I'm only counting five."

"The last of our group is hidden above," Enishi replied. "And with this number that makes us The Six Comrades."

"The Six Comrades. That isn't a very graceful name." Hyouko sniffed haughtily.

"Okay then, what about Inui and his followers?" The brawler said with a grin as he made a fist.

"Gein and his merry men?" The ninja offered, looking over at Hyogo who grumbled,

"I am not merry."

 _Clearly not._ Gein thought but said nothing, shifting his gaze to the ceiling as the hidden one, Mumyoui, threw his hat into the naming ring, "From the ceiling with love?"

"Not bad," Enishi said after listening to his companions speak, sliding his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "But it matters little what we call ourselves. We are six comrades now, united against a single enemy," The sun began to rise, filling the room with warm light. "Battosai goes by the name Kenshin Himura now," Enishi began to inform the group. "He is currently in the city of Tokyo and resides in a dojo owned by a woman named Kaoru Kamiya. The Battosai believes he has found his peace and will not have to face the sins of his past. We six here are going to enlighten him to the hellish truth one step at a time."

"Why do we not just kill him and be done with it?" Hyogo asked, subconsciously rubbing the bandaged stump.

"Because, my friend, killing Battosai as he is now would be a merciful death. He deserves no such mercy. No... we are going to drag Battosai out of the illusion that he is simply Kenshin and show him the reality of what he truly is. We are going to make him suffer, just as he made us suffer long ago,"

Enishi paused, eyes a bit manic as he turned his attention back out the window. "True revenge begins when your enemy is made to understand there will be a reckoning for the lives he took and the pain he caused," He grinned, voice growing more excited as his features grew more animated. "We are going to run him down, make him sweat, make him bleed, make him cry, make him fall apart, until all that is left is the shell of a broken man with no will left to fight. Once that is accomplished, the glory of the kill can go to the swiftest among us six. Is that not what we all want in the end? To be the one to kill Battosai with our own hands?"

"Alright, but what is your plan?" Hyouko asked, looking over at the bespectacled man in curiosity.

"My plan is fairly simple," Enishi began. "There are those in Tokyo that have allied with Battosai. Of these few, two of us have had dealings with them prior and are one of the reasons to aid in this endeavor." He said, looking over at Gein and Banjin. "You may target the Battosai's small group and do as you wish with them but do not kill the Battosai. He must be kept alive for the second round of my plan."

"Does that include Battosai's woman as well?" Banjin asked.

Enishi tilted his head. "Kaoru Kamiya is integral to my plan. You may hurt her if able but she is not to be killed. Is that understood?" There was a darkness in his tone that matched the cold look in his eyes as he stared at the men standing before him.

"Hai." Banjin replied, instinctively backing up. _You're a rather scary person, aren't you, Enishi-san?_

Enishi's features lightened. "Very good. Now then. I will be heading into Tokyo today at my own leisure. You are welcome to begin the first phase now," He looked over at his second in command. "Gein knows the city like the back of his hand and will coordinate our attack plan. He will also take you to one of our weapon caches in that city so that you may choose what you wish to use to harass and torment Battosai and his friends."

Gein gave a nod. "Follow me." He replied, exiting out the room, the rest following. Enishi remained seated for a long time, looking out the window.

Enishi knew that, after hearing his reasoning and his plan, the rest of the group was willing to hold off killing the Battosai. After all, a quick death would only last for an instant. _And that will not appease my sister nor calm the rage of hatred in my heart. Battosai must be made to suffer._ His features grew wild, anger festering as he clenched his fist, lifting it up to his face as he growled silently. _Soon Himura, I will plunge you into a living hell... just like what you did to me... there will be no escape and no mercy shown. This hell I am going to deliver with my own hands will be Enishi Yukishiro's true revenge!_

Another chapter complete. Do please review and leave a few lines as I like to know what people think.

 **Special thanks to:**

 **joyb5321** \- Yes. I wanted it to be a betrothal so that they can take their time and grow more comfortable around each other before moving to the final step of marriage. Indeed, like the manga, you can do both at the same time. The first OVA was good but yeah, the second one pissed me right off. That is not how Kenshin would have behaved. Just depressing crap all around. Too much emphasis on Tomoe and Kaoru as a substitute. Not cool, man, not cool at all. I made corrections to the last chapter, though I do love my inner dialogue. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as well.

 **Scarred Sword Heart** \- It is my goal to try to make it as close to what a live-action Jinchu arc would be like, so I hope I succeed in that regard. I am still learning how to write for this fandom and I do hope I get better as I go along. Sano is fun to write. I have an easy time with him, though I'm not sure why. Kenshin is my favorite to write for though. I do really identify with him on many levels. I enjoy the way Sano and Megumi interact as well. Those two are so damn feisty together it's hilarious. Yep. Gein and Inui are both back with different motivations and goals. They both want revenge, though for Inui it's also about a rematch with Sano as well. I hope my interpretation of Enishi pleases you. And I did correct the honorifics. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was rather fun to write as I'm more into action and adventure than I am into romance, though I hope I don't do too bad in that regard either.

 **akoshirolangley-** You like my romantic lines? That makes me smile. I know a lot of people like romance. No worries... no more honorifics. I am still learning to write for this fandom after all so it's good to know that I can still grow into this stuff.

 **Kenshinotaku Himura-chan** \- They are a fun couple to write for. And that is my goal to make it like what a 4th and 5th movie would be like. I'm happy you like it!

 **Kokoronagomu** \- Real life is, that is true. Thank you, it is nice to be welcomed! It is the first time I've delved in writing for this fandom. I'm so used to creating YYH stories you see. But the three RK movies just blew me away. I can honestly say that they rank along side Lord of the Rings as my favorite trilogy. I wanted to read more of the movie universe and since I didn't see anyone trying to tackle what would happen next if the movie universe did extend into the last arc of the manga, I decided to create it myself. I hope I can succeed in this endeavor. Support always helps to motivate me so thank you very much!


	5. Ambush

**Another update! Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Note** : More changes are in store here. You'll see them as you read on.

 **Word list** :

gyakugesa- reverse diagonal cut from an opponent's hip to their opposite shoulder

hoppogiri- series of eight directional sword cuts

jodan- stance that has the wielder's blade held over his head

jo-ha-kyu- beginning, middle, and end. Rising action. From the initial drawing of the sword to larger cuts then the killing blow.

kirioroshi- straight overhead cut. From the opponent's head to his waist

nukikata- drawing of the sword

 **Chapter 5-Ambush**

Kenshin woke up early, rising from his sitting position. He stretched then walked over to the rack, laying the sakabato on the top tier. The swordsman did his morning business, changing into his red kimono and white hakama pants before heading out into the yard to inspect the damage from the night's storm, coming to a dead stop at the sight that met his gaze. A lightning scar marred the once beautiful trunk of the Japanese maple tree, splitting it down the middle. The tremendous heat and energy from the bolt had vaporized the sap, the bark exploding from the power of the strike, leaving the wood exposed and open.

Red leaves littered the ground, the branches now bare and the rurouni felt a pain in his heart. _This tree... produced the leaf I gave Kaoru... and now it's dying..._ Unease awoke in his mind, the fear of danger growing in his heart and he would have stood there, frozen in worry, if Kaoru's voice hadn't called out to him in that moment.

"Kenshin?"

He turned his head suddenly in her direction, his gaze on hers as she approached.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a soft voice, coming to a stop beside him.

"The tree..." He whispered. "It was... struck last night..."

Kaoru turned her attention over to the trunk of the tree, sadness blooming in her heart as she walked over, reaching out to gently trace her fingertips along the scar. "I grew up under the branches of this tree," She began, her lovely features etched with sorrow. "Out of all the things planted through the years, this was my favorite but now it is wounded and scarred." Kaoru withdrew her hand, turning her attention over to the rurouni, sadness replaced with a tender expression as she moved closer to him. "But wounds and scars can heal... with time... and a loving hand... this tree may survive yet."

Kenshin listened, smiling as his gaze met hers, his heart reacting to her words, seeing the love light in her eyes, catching her meaning and the unease in his mind faded, replaced with a happiness that lifted his spirits, his expression as tender as her own. "Hai, Kaoru-dono. Scars and wounds can heal. That they can," He closed the gap between them, reaching out to take her hands in his, whispering in a soft voice, "Kaoru-dono, this one was wondering if you would like to go for a walk with me later today?"

Kaoru looked down as his hands held hers, feeling a bit shy all of the sudden. "Just the two of us?"

"Hai, just the two of us." He replied, stroking the tops of her hands with his thumbs, his attention focused on her face. He found her shyness appealing and part of him could relate to her reaction. _After all, I'm not the most...aggressive... when it comes to things like this, either._ "This one cherishes his friends but desires to spend a few quiet moments with you alone."

The assistant master of the Kasshin style felt little tingles of pleasure from the caressing of her skin, slowly lifting her head to study him. There was a sincerity in his look that made her lean closer to him despite the fact they were standing out in the middle of the yard for everyone to see. "Kenshin... Hai... I would like that... very much..."

The rurouni beamed at her answer, leaning forward to the surprise of them both, resting his forehead against hers. "Kaoru-dono... you make this one smile... that you do..."

"Oi, Kenshin, what's for breakfast?" Sano suddenly called out as he walked down the engawa, stopping near the shikidai, yawning as he lifted up his arms and stretched.

The red head sighed inwardly at the interruption, reluctantly releasing the girl's hands as he backed up and away. _This one wants to spend time with Kaoru without prying eyes and teasing words, but it seems today will not be that day._

Kaoru had enjoyed the closeness of his body to hers, part of her longing to be more forward in their touches, and disappointment marred her features when the swordsman pulled back and away from her. She tossed a look of annoyance at Sano as she grumbled. "Does he ever think about anything other than food?"

The rurouni's expression morphed from irritation to amusement. As much as he cared about his friend, paybacks were due for the fighter's teasing and Kenshin leaned forward towards the girl, whispering conspiratorially, "Oh, this one is sure he does. Megumi-dono will be joining us for lunch today. This one bets Sano will be thinking about the doctor when she arrives... and when she goes... He likes her a lot.. that he does..."

Kaoru listened, letting out a quiet laugh at his whisper. _Sanosuke and Megumi butt heads more than anyone I know... the sparks are there... but is Sano smart enough to figure out Megumi is interested in him? And is Megumi willing to deal with his lack of manners and culture?_

The brawler heard the snickering between his two friends and frowned. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing..." Kenshin began, peering over at Kaoru, giving her a "watch this" look, smirking as he bent down to pick up some broken branches. "Just that this one thinks you should clean up before Megumi-dono arrives for lunch."

"Crap, is that today?" Sano murmured, looking over towards the side door that led out to the steps of the compound. "Do you think I should escort her here?" His features shifted, hiding his concern for the doctor as he snorted. "Not that I really want to or anything..."

Kenshin and Kaoru snickered again and Sano turned his attention back to the pair, narrowing his eyes. _Those two are laughing at me, aren't they?_ He growled, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture as he stomped off. "Forget you two...I'll make my own damn breakfast..."

The rurouni and the dojo instructor looked at each other and began to chuckle once more at Sanosuke's reaction.

 _Maybe today will be a good day after all._ Kenshin thought as he helped Kaoru to clean up the debris that littered the yard.

 **Shinbashi Station, Tokyo**

Gein led his team though the crowded train depot and out into the city streets. People stared at the group as they passed, giving them a wide berth, sensing the dark aura that surrounded them. _Prey always scatters when predators come out to hunt._ He thought, turning left suddenly as he entered a narrow alley. The ninja walked slowly along the darkened path, stopping at the dead end before rounding the corner to his right, coming to stand before the back of a building. He studied it intently, the rest of the group frowning.

"Is there some reason we're standing here like a bunch of idiots, Gein?" Banjin asked, looking over at his old partner in crime.

"Yes, there is..." Gein replied, moving up to the wall, tapping it in a series of specific knocks, a section of the wall opening partway, revealing a darkened room. The ninja stepped inside, his voice echoing as he called out, "Well, are you coming in or not?"

The group looked at each other in surprise, hesitating for a moment before following Gein inside.

"What is this place?" Hyougo asked, coming to stop behind the rest of the men.

Gein lit a lamp then another and another, light slowly filling the room, revealing a massive armory. "This place is Enishi's Tokyo weapons cache," He answered with a grin, holding his arms out wide. "Go ahead, look around. Once you've found something you like, we'll go over our plan in greater detail."

Hyouko grinned, moving over to the shelving that held kunai and several jars of various powders, liquids, and strange looking cubes. _These should all come in handy with the other weapons at my disposal._

"Those jars contain poisons and paralytics." Gein replied, watching the assassin eye the various anki tools.

The effeminate man reached out, grabbing the jar that held the squares. "What is in this one here?"

Gein smirked. "That contains Kasui Busuen. You put those squares in water and a vapor forms, paralyzing a person's limbs for up to five minutes. When combined with one of these liquids here," He paused, reaching out to grab a smaller jar filled with black fluid. "It can incapacitate an entire group of people for over an hour."

Hyouko took the outstretched jar, grinning. "I do believe I know how I'll use this." He said, tucking the jars inside the pockets of his custom made kimono.

Inui looked around, mostly disinterested.

"Is something wrong, Banjin?" Gein asked, coming over to him.

"My fists are the only weapons I need." The taller man answered.

"Is that so?" Gein replied, waving him to follow over to the opposite end of the room were various armors rested upon shelving. He reached out, lifting a black hued vest, holding it out for the larger male to take. "Perhaps this will suit your fancy then?"

Inui tilted his head, studying the clothing. "Are you trying to dress me up or something, Gein?"

The ninja sighed, handing him the vest. "Here, see for yourself."

The fighter took the item, blinking at how heavy it felt in his hands. "What is this?"

Gein watched as Inui held up the vest to inspect it. "Concealed in the fabric of that vest is thin but resilient tempered steel plating. Any attacks to your back and ribs will be neutralized by that armor. And since it's a vest, it leaves your arms free to punch and hit at your leisure without being encumbered by the weight.

Banjin grinned, sliding off his dark brown duster, slipping the vest on. "I like it..."

Yatsume, his form concealed by a cloak and a large hat, kept his gaze downward as he remained quietly standing at the entrance.

"Is there anything you wish to use here, Yatsume-san?" Gein asked, studying the small man with quizzical eyes.

"No, thank you. I already have everything I need." Yatsume replied, lifting the bag than slung over his shoulder, holding it up for for the ninja to see.

"Very well..." Gein murmured, his dark eyes at last resting on the hulking form of Hyougo who stood in front of a section of rifles lined neatly on one of the many racks that lined the room. He walked over, voice soft and non-threatening. "You like guns, Kujiranami-san?"

The larger male reached over, idly rubbing the bandaged stump of his right arm. "I prefer swords... but that ability was taken from me by Battosai..." He answered, voice low and deep. "So guns became my new weapon of choice," He walked over to a specific rifle, noting the extra long barrel. "This looks to be a modified Sharps 1874."

"Ah, so you know about American rifles, eh?" Gein replied in an excited tone as he was also an gun enthusiast. He reached out, pulling the rifle off the rack. "This is indeed a modified version of a Sharps 1874. They can shoot down anything from over 500 meters and with this longer and heavier barrel, you will have maximum fire power to do a lot of damage. Most men cannot shoot this gun properly due to it's weight, but I think you'll do just fine with it. Especially with this," He paused, going over to a nearby shelf, holding up a device that looked like some sort of cushioned sling with legs.

"What is that?" Hyougo asked.

"A gun rest... used by snipers for accurate hits... you only need one arm to fire a rifle with this." Gein explained. "Though with your strength, I'm sure you could use your... other arm as a rest in and of itself if you so desired..."

"Hmm..." The larger man sounded. "I will take it." He said, watching as Gein lifted the weapon, sliding it into a elongated light brown bag, tying it up, grabbing a small box of cartridges marked .45 and placed them along side the gun rest in another bag.

Gein handed the items to Hyougo then turned to the group. "Now that we've got that out of the way," He drew out a map, walking to a bare table, unfolding it, revealing a map of Tokyo, six marks spread throughout a small section. "It's time to talk of our plan."

When he'd finished, the ninja folded the map, tucking in into one of his many pockets.

"Are you sure this plan will work?" Hyouko asked, watching as the smaller male went over to a different shelf labeled EXPLOSIVES in kanji. "There's no guarantee they'll even be where you said they would."

"I've been shadowing Battosai and his allies for months," Gein countered, tucking small round containers carefully into a padded box, tying it down, placing it into a bag before grabbing another box marked WIRES and stuffing it inside the bag as well. "I know their routines," He paused, blowing out the lamps as he led them back outside. "Just make sure to keep your positions. Once the signal goes off, You may begin the plan. I will then lead our prey where they need to go... you can do with them as you wish after that..." He turned, grinning at his companions. "Now then, shall we go begin our revenge?" He asked, drawing out and holding up a light blue piece of paper, the Kanji symbols for Jinchuu written vertically in bold black ink.

The rest of the men nodded, holding up the same paper, following the ninja as they exited the alleyway, mingling with the growing throng of people, branching off to their designated positions as they waited for the signal to begin.

 **Megumi's Clinic**

Megumi shut the door to her clinic, pinning a note on the door: **Out for lunch. Will return at 2 o'clock. Sorry for the inconvenience. Megumi Takani.** The lady doctor tucked the key under her obi, heading down the side of the street, ignoring the looks of some of the men as she passed by, missing the intent gaze of Gein as he stood some distance behind her. He lifted his pocket watch, checking the time. _Right on schedule. Time to prepare the signal._

The ninja drew out a key from his right chest pocket, sliding it into the keyhole, testing the copy by turning it, smirking in satisfaction as the lock clicked open. Twisting the handle, Gein snuck inside, scanning the new surroundings. Closing the door behind him, he crouched down, opening up his bag, drawing out the two boxes, using the remaining contents as he set about his work, climbing out the side window when he'd finished, sliding to the back of the clinic out of sight of the people that passed by. _And now to wait._

 **Kamiya Dojo**

Megumi entered the yard that led to the main hall, calling out in greeting, "Konnichiwa!"

Sano rose from the shikidai, running a hand through his hair as he called back, "Hey there, Megumi! Has business been good for you lately?"

"Sano...you ask me that every time I come here," Megumi said with a sigh. "Doctors don't brag about how well business is going... idiot..."

The fighter frowned, hating it when she called him stupid. "Well, hello to you, too. Gee.. Would it kill you to be nice once in a while?"

Megumi studied the man, quirking an eyebrow. "I'll be nice when you give me a reason to be."

 _Hateful fox lady. What did I ever do to her, huh?_ He grumbled silently, watching her go past, following behind her into the kitchen.

Kenshin look up from the pot of soup, smiling. "Ah, Megumi-dono, you're right on time. Welcome!" He greeted, his gaze shifting over to Yahiko who brought him five bowls, sitting them on a tray, standing still as the rurouni spooned hearty servings into each one, nodding to the smaller male as he turned and headed back up to the living room, five zabuton arranged in a circle.

Yahiko lowered down, resting on his knees as he sat a bowl inside smaller trays situated in front of the cushions, standing as Kaoru entered.

"Megumi, it's good to see you again." Kaoru greeted her friend, blinking as the doctor held out her hand, a tin of healing salve in her palm.

"Since you're going to the Maekawa dojo after lunch, I thought you'd need this."

Kaoru gently took the salve, giving a bow of her head. "Thank you, Megumi. Maekawa's students tend to get a bit rough with each other during their practice and I confess they do try to be a bit... aggressive with me as well."

"Yeah, but you always manage to beat them, Kaoru," Yahiko replied with a grin, feeling a sense of pride in his instructor. "And you did promise to teach me one of the ultimate moves of the Kasshin style for helping you with Maekawa's students today, so I really look forward to visiting that old man's dojo."

Kaoru studied her most promising student with fond eyes. "So I did." She replied, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

The boy frowned, straightening his hair. "Quit that will you? I'm not a child, you know."

The brown haired girl smiled softly. "You're not quite a man yet, either, Yahiko... but you're growing up pretty fast."

"She's right, kid. Pretty soon you'll be grown up and beating the ladies off with a stick!" Sano said with a smirk, lightly tapping the kid's shoulder. "So if you need some advice on women, come to me and I'll tell you all you need to know, eh?"

"I doubt your advice would help much, seeing as you can't woo women yourself." Megumi commented with narrowed eyes.

Sano glared at the doctor. "Hey, I'll have you know I am quite the ladies man." He growled, features shifting to a look of indignation as Megumi partly covered her mouth, voice and features teasing,

"And then you wake up..."

"I don't have to take that from you, fox lady!" Sano snapped.

"And yet you do... over and over again... you must be a glutton for punishment." Megumi shot back in a superior tone.

He frowned at the mention of the word glutton. "I don't know what that word means, but I don't like the way you said it!"

Kenshin sensed the hostile banter between the two, tilting his head as he noticed something peculiar. _This one knows they like each other... even when they yell back and forth... it's almost like... foreplay for them... that it is..._ "Please, do not fight," The rurouni called out, stepping up into the room. "We are here to enjoy our lunch and each other's company, are we not?"

The doctor and the fighter turned their attention to the small man, their features relaxing.

"Well...Yeah..." Sano mumbled as he sat down, crossing his arms as he looked over to the doctor.

"Of course... sorry about that, Ken-san." Megumi added, sitting down opposite of the fighter, her own features slightly mollified.

Kenshin joined the others, sitting down beside Kaoru as they had their lunch, speaking in soft tones, the mood becoming calmer and everyone engaged in more jovial banter until the meal was completed and everyone rose. Yahiko helped Kenshin take care of the trays and dishes, putting away the zabutons before following everyone out onto the engawa, watching as the lady doctor stepped down from the shikidai to the stone step.

"The miso soup was as good as always, Ken-san, thank you." Megumi said, slipping on her zori before stepping down into the yard.

"It is always a pleasure to have you stop by to spend time with us, Megumi-dono," Kenshin replied, watching as the fighter hovered at the edge of the group, smirking inwardly as he added, "Sano is always most pleased to see you come as well... he tells me he enjoys escorting you back to your clinic most of all."

Megumi tossed a look over at Sanosuke as she deadpanned. "I bet he does," She turned her gaze over to the swordsman, giving a slight bow of her head. "Thank you once again, Ken-san. I had a nice time." The doctor shifted her focus over to the brown haired girl, smiling as she bowed her head again. "And thank you, Kaoru for your hospitality. It is always nice to spend time with you." She turned around, heading down the path towards the door.

Sano sighed, stepping down to the stone, sliding on his black shoes. "Hey, Megumi, wait up, will ya? I'll go with you." He called out, striding quickly to catch up to her.

"So do you think they'll be able to make it to the clinic without yelling at each other?" Kaoru asked, watching the pair go.

"This one does not know," Kenshin admitted, flashing the girl a grin as he turned to her. "But those two flirt in the oddest ways... that they do..."

Kaoru smiled, giggling a bit. "True... but it works for them, I guess," She turned her head, watching as Yahiko came over to her, handing his sensei a covered bokken. "Well, we should be going as well." Kaoru added, stepping down to slide on her zori. "I look forward to our walk later, Kenshin," She whispered, giving him a loving smile. "See you later, okay?"

Kenshin matched her loving smile. "This one looks forward to that walk as well," He nodded. "Hai, see you soon, Kaoru-dono. Do be careful, please. This one... would be... lost without you..."

Kaoru studied him for a moment, brow furrowed at his over protectiveness. "Kenshin... you worry too much... Nothing's going to happen to me, I promise." She turned, waving to him as he stood there on the shikidai. He returned her wave slowly, lowering his hand after she left. It felt odd to suddenly be alone. _I should be used to it... but the truth is... I miss the noise... of people... I miss Kaoru when she's away... I don't want to be clingy and so I won't be... but I would feel better if she asked for my help or protection sometimes._

He sighed, looking over at the dojo. It had been a while since he'd last practiced his sword techniques. _And I do not want to grow lax, even in this peaceful era._ Kenshin went into his room, grabbing his sakabato, stepping down onto the stone step, sliding on his zori before walking over, removing his sandals as he bowed then entered the training hall. The rurouni tucked his sheathed weapon into the left side of his obi, his right hand wrapping around the hilt, preforming the nukikata as he quickly drew out his blade. The red head pointed his blade down, flicking his wrist as he sliced up into a controlled gyakugesa then went straight into a series of happogiri, finishing with a jodan and a kirioroshi. His initial jo-ha-kyu complete. _A good start_. He thought, feeling strength return to his spirit and his handsome features shifted into a focused look as he continued through his katas, waiting for Kaoru to return.

 **South Tokyo, near Megumi's clinic**

"You don't have to escort me back, Sanosuke," Megumi said as the pair of them made their way towards the doctor's clinic. "I'm quite capable of taking care of myself."

"Don't I know it," Sano muttered under his breath as he replied, "Look, I'm just trying to be a nice guy, that's all. It's not like I spend my day planning ways on how to piss you off, so could you cut me a bit slack just this once?"

Megumi sighed, coming to a stop before the door of her clinic, tugging the key out from under her obi. "Fine... but it would be easier for you if you didn't say so many stupid things all the time."

Sano watched as she inserted the key into the keyhole. "Yeah, well... I guess I took too many hits to the head. I don't know how else to be," He retorted, frowning as his eyes caught a flash of something metallic when the doctor opened the door, a round and shiny object dropping to the floor before them and he recognized it as a bomb. "Get back!" He shouted, grabbing the doctor, yanking her away, his legs powered by fear as he leaped back, bright light flashing as the bomb exploded, wood, glass, and metal shooting off in all directions. Sano dropped to the ground, covering the doctor's small frame with his larger one, shielding her from the debris as it rained down around them.

 **Kamiya Dojo**

Kenshin heard the explosion rip through the air, nearly dropping his sakabato in surprise. _What was that just now?_ Sheathing his sword, the rurouni quickly exited the training hall, slipping on his zori, racing through the path and out the door, nearly jumping down the steps that led to the city street, frowning as people began to race past him. "Excuse me, but what happened? Why is everyone running away?" He asked, stopping a young man who shook his head, fear on his features.

"It's that lady doctor's clinic! Someone just blew it up! And the police are nowhere in sight!" He answered, twisting out of the rurouni's grip as he rushed past.

"Megumi-dono... Sano..." He murmured in concern, lifting his gaze towards the smoke plume. _Was this the warning you were giving me, Tomoe?_ _Is someone targeting my friends?_ He wondered as he raced forward, dodging the throng of people trying to escape from the scene, hoping that his friends would be alive when he arrived.

 **Megumi's Clinic**

Sano shook off the broken sections of wood that pressed down on him, rising, pulling Megumi up with him. "You okay?" He asked, concern on his features as he visually inspected her for injuries.

"Hai... I'm alright..." Megumi answered in a shaky voice, her gaze shifting to the left, gasping in shock at what she saw.

There, where her clinic once stood, was a pit of broken wood, glass, and equipment. Smoke billowed up from the debris, her heart sinking in horror as she croaked out, "Who... who could have done this? Why?"

Sano shook his head as he surveyed the damage, anger festering in his veins at the attempt on the doctor's life. "I don't know... but whoever they are, I'm going to kick their ass for this."

Something flew towards him and he reacted without thinking, tugging the doctor down with him as a bottle whizzed by, barely missing the pair, its clear form smashing into the ground nearby, shattering into hundreds of pieces. Sano rose slowly, pulling the doctor protectively behind him, his gaze falling on a familiar face. "So you're the one who did this, are you?"

Inui studied the brawler with dark but amused eyes. "And if I was?" He taunted.

Sanosuke growled, rushing towards him. "Bastard!" He snarled as Inui raced forward as well, the pair meeting in the middle of the street, their fists connecting simultaneously against the other's jaw, both of them staggering backwards from the force of the blow. Sano grinned, rubbing his jaw. "That's pretty good. Seems you've gotten stronger since the last time we fought. But I'm still going to kick your ass!" He growled, leaping forward, grabbing the larger man's duster, yanking him towards him, smashing his forehead into Inui's with as much power as he could muster.

Banjin's eyes glazed a bit from the impact, shaking his head from the blow, amusement giving way to anger. "You have got to have the hardest head I've ever met!" He snapped, eyes widening as Sano came at him again, aiming for his midsection, connecting solidly and the curly haired male stood there, smirking as the brawler winced pain, clutching his right hand.

"What the hell you got under that coat, some kind of armor or something?" Sano asked, trying to flex his hand, wincing at the pain. _I think I might have broke something._ He thought, glaring as Banjin laughed.

"Even if I do, this battle is going to be really short," He said with a sneer. "I'll just have to finish you before I move on to a more challenging opponent... like say... Battosai?"

"Kenshin..." Sano murmured, realization dawning on the brawler. "It's him you're after isn't? Megumi has nothing to do with this."

"Wrong... it's really you I'm after most," Inui answered as he explained. "You defeated me once, the only person ever to do so. I had to have a rematch with you... But I blame that woman over there," He paused, making a motion of his head towards the lady doctor. "For the loss of my work and my comfort," He added. "Battosai killed my first boss's business and killed my livelihood. So for that, he must also pay. And that starts with beating you, Sanosuke Sagara."

"Well, if it's a fight you want, you got it!" Sano roared, charging towards Banjin, smirking as the larger man stood there and he crashed into him, the two tussling in the street, slamming each other into the ground and the vendor stalls as they traded blows, trying to knock the other out, people screaming and running off, too scared to stop the fight or help, the police nowhere to be found.

 **South Tokyo Police Station**

"Did you hear that? It sounded like an explosion?" One police officer murmured to another.

"We need to find out what's going on!" The smaller of the two men replied, grabbing their swords as they made to rush outside, skidding to a stop as a strange purple mist erupted around them. They coughed, waving at the thickening cloud of vapor, collapsing as the poison invaded their lungs, rendering them unconscious and unable to move. The mist weaved its way throughout the police station, striking down every breathing creature it found until they were all incapacitated.

Hyouko smirked, standing just outside of the poison's reach, admiring his handiwork. _So the signal has been sent, has it?_ Hyouko unsheathed his sword, a sadistic gleam in his eyes as the assassin stalked off, heading down the street for his next part of the mission. _Now it's time to hunt._

 **Maekawa dojo gate**

Kaoru heard the explosion go off, her head snapping around as she spied a smoke plume rising in the air. _Isn't that... near Megumi's clinic?_

"Kaoru, look at this?!"

The girl turned her gaze back towards her student, frowning as he pointed at a pinned piece of paper on the wooden gate door. She walked over, leaning in to read it. "Jinchuu... Earthly Justice... what does that mean?" She murmured, jumping back as a bullet suddenly whizzed by, barely missing her head. The dojo instructor gripped her bokken tighter, grabbing the gate, pushing it open as she entered the compound in an attempt to seek better cover only to gasp as another shot rang out, a blinding flash of light exploding before Kaoru a second later, knocking the girl and her student off their feet, the pair crashing hard through the gate and onto the city street.

 **South Tokyo**

Kenshin stopped at the secondary explosion, snapping his gaze over his shoulder as another smoke plume filled the air. _That area is near the Maekawa Dojo. Did they... did they target that place as well?_ Fear bloomed instantly in his heart. _Kaoru would be there by now... that means... they were after her, too!_ He whirled around, racing back the way he came, panic giving speed and power to his legs as he quickened his pace, nearly flying in an attempt to reach the one most precious to him.

 **Maekawa Dojo**

Kaoru winced as she rolled off her back, rising on shaky legs. The force of the blast rendered her deaf for a moment and she looked around in shock at the damage done to the training hall. The gate and the entrance to the Maekawa Dojo was destroyed, the students within not moving and she wondered if they were dead or merely unconscious. _Why would some one want to hurt the people of this dojo? What have they ever done to deserve this Jinchuu as the note has claimed_?

She felt a tug on the sleeve of her cream colored kimono and she blinked, turning her attention to Yahiko who pointed over to the left. A figure in black stood, his features covered by a pale mask. The man stared at them for a few seconds before suddenly taking off. "Hey! Stop!" She shouted, crouching down to scoop up her covered bokken, pulling the wooden sword out of the cloth, racing after the escaping figure.

"Kaoru, wait! You can't go off alone!" Yahiko cried, chasing after her, skidding to a stop as gunfire erupted around him and he quickly sought cover, crouching low as he ran up a series of steps that cut through a rock embankment, leading up to higher ground. He looked around, trying to find a police officer but there were none to be found. _What the hell is going on around here?!_ His mind cried. He was loathe to leave Kaoru alone to chase after the strange figure in black. _But if anyone can figure this out and keep Kaoru safe, it's Kenshin._ He reasoned as he tore off, heading back towards the Kamiya Dojo.

 **South Tokyo, near the Maekawa Dojo**

Kenshin kept running, heedless of the danger he was in. His fear over Kaoru's safety drove him forward. _I must find her.. I have to find her... I have to keep her safe._ The possibility of Kaoru being injured or worse made his body shake with fear and desperation. _Kami-sama, please don't let me be too late! I can't bear to lose her!_ He rounded a corner, coming upon the now ruined gate of the Maekawa Dojo and he slowed to a stop, eyes widening at the damage.

 _What the hell happened here?_ A piece of paper caught his eye and he crouched down, picking it up, dread filling him. "Jinchuu... revenge... someone wants revenge... on me..." A colorful swatch of cloth lay on the ground some distance ahead and he walked over, recognizing it as Kaoru's bokken cover. "Kaoru-dono..." He dropped the note, a spurt of adrenaline coursing through his veins as he tore off down the street path. _Please, Kaoru. Please be okay. Please!_ His mind repeated over and over as he continued his frantic search to find the one most precious to him.

 **Another chapter completed. I re-wrote this several times which is rare for me. I usually write and give the first draft of my works. But I wanted to make this more action orientated and different from the manga, which it is... one of the knocks on the last arc from some people is that there is too much drama and not enough action. I think those people are incorrect... but still, I am going to make it more action orientated to fit with the movie universe. That means I will also change settings. I have two main ideas for the final battle... one which fits in closely with the manga... and the other that broadens the scope of Kenshin's group rescue... taking it back to Shanghai... but I don't know... that might be too ambitious... or too dumb an idea... we'll see...**

 **Special thanks to** :

 **joyb5321-** It makes me smile that you think that of my work. I think it would be awesome if that happened. I would give them my version of it for free, just so I could see it come to fruition, that I would!

 **Scarred Sword Heart** \- I am glad that you could visualize it. I want to give details so people can see what I do when I write. Yeah... if there's food involved, Sano's going to be there. Their relationship is something I'm still learning to write about. Of course desire is a part of any relationship... but decorum and mores get in the way of that a lot.. particularly in that time period... still, I hope I can keep it balanced. Hope you liked this update as well!

 **Kenshinotaku Himura-chan** \- Yep, the big bad is here and plotting his revenge! :beams: Thank you! I do try to put a bit of humor here and there. Is fun to do!

 **Akoshirolangley** \- I am happy you enjoy the sweet stuff between Kenshin and Kaoru. The rest of the gang will make their appearance soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

 **Thank you to all that read and review. For those who read but don't review, I still thank you but don't be afraid to give me your thoughts or feelings about the changes or the direction of the story. It is always helpful for a writer to know these sorts of things.**


	6. Declaration of War

**Another update! Hope everyone enjoys it!**

 **Chapter 6-Declaration of War**

Word List:

chuden no kamae- sword held in the middle position

genden no kamae- sword in the lowered position, tip pointed down to the ground

ha- sharp side of the blade

mune- flat edge or back of blade

tsuki- thrust

tsuka- handle or hilt of the sword

 **Near the Kamiya Dojo**

Yahiko vaulted up the steps that led to the entrance to the dojo, bursting through the door as he shouted, "Kenshin?!" The boy slid off his zori, jumping onto the engawa as he ran up and down, searching each room, panicked when he couldn't find him. _If he's not here, that means he must have left to find out what was going on in the city._ His mind tried to reason out what to do next. Everyone was missing and possibly in trouble. _And I saw the police station under attack from some strange mist and no officers on the streets. Whoever is behind this wanted them out of the way, but they couldn't do that to every station in Tokyo, could they?_ Resolve filled him then and the boy jumped down onto the stone step, sliding his sandals back on. _Don't worry everyone, I'll get help!_ Yahiko ran down and along the path that led out into street, heading north towards the next closest police station.

 **Down a Tokyo street some distance East of the Maekawa Dojo**

Kaoru chased after the man in black, relentless in her pursuit as she weaved through the fleeing crowd, her gaze focused solely on the retreating figure as he headed left down another street. Determination gave speed to her legs as she darted around a cart that blocked the flow of foot traffic, catching sight of a flash of black turning left once more and past a large building. She raced onward, dashing around the corner, coming to a complete stop, her senses on alert for any sign of ambush. The girl crept cautiously forward, holding her bokken in the chudun no kamae position. The pulse of her rapidly beating heart roared in her head as she tried to slow her breathing and focus on the environment around her. The alley felt dark and confining and a warning bell went off in Kaoru's mind. _Something isn't right here._

She caught a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye, the tip of a blade thrusting straight towards her head and as she jumped back reflexively, pivoting to her right to face the figure that stepped out of the shadows. Kaoru's brow furrowed at the sight of a man, at least she thought it was a man, coming towards her with his blade lowering to the gendan no kamae postion. He had six strange spikes of metal sprouting out from the open section of his blue kimono and she kept her distance, trying to gauge his reach and strength as she asked, " Who are you?"

"I am Hyouko Otowa," The man replied, an excited look crossing his effeminate features. "And you must be Kaoru Kamiya, Battosai's woman."

"Battosai?" Kaoru murmured, a troubled expression upon her face. _Could this person be the one who posted that note on the gate? Is he working with the one who fled the scene at the dojo?_ "The Battosai you're looking for is dead."

The assassin snorted. "Nice try, but we both know that's a lie," Hyouko countered. "Battosai, Kenshin Himura, whatever you want to call him, is still alive and well."

Kaoru kept a defensive stance, glaring at the stranger with narrowed eyes. "What do you want with Kenshin?"

Hyouko shifted the blade in his hand, grinning. "His head on a platter..."

Caution gave way to anger as Kaoru tightened the grip on her bokken. "I won't let you hurt him."

Hyouko's grin widened. "Dear girl, I may not be able to hurt him right now... but I can hurt you!" He brought the blade up, thrusting his sword straight towards her heart, blinking in surprise as Kaoru shifted slightly to her right,lifting her bokken up, deflecting the blow, tilting the wooden sword down and over the mune of the blade, sliding forward along the dull length, countering with a quick tsuki to his chest, forcing Hyouko back.

The assassin felt the sting of the blow, reaching up with his left hand to rub the area of the strike. "Well now, that's going to leave a bruise..." He murmured then taunted out. "Not bad... for a girl..."

Kaoru glared at him, her pride screaming to knock the smug look off his face but her mind warned her to keep her distance and remember the teachings of the Kasshin Style. "I could say the same... about you..." She shot back, noting the lipstick and the nail polish he wore.

Hyouko glared daggers at the dojo instructor, his voice rising in irritation. "Very funny... Let's see how funny you find this!" He snarled, launching an all out assault, slashing his sword through the air like a madman.

 **South Tokyo just beyond the Maekawa Dojo**

Kenshin kept running as his eyes darted about, frantically searching the area, worry marring his handsome features. _Kaoru... where are you?!_ His mind cried, giving a start of surprise as his ears picked up the sound of a gun being fired. The familiar whistle of a bullet cutting through the air caused him to duck in reflex, chips of debris exploding over his head as the projectile slammed into the wall formation to his right. Another shot rang out and the rurouni sought cover, veering right and up a set of steps that led to higher ground, the path leading into an open section of street.

People raced along sidewalks, fear and panic on their faces as they fled from the smoke plumes and a strange purple mist that billowed out some distance ahead. _Is that the police station?_ He wondered, frowning as his mind began to put the pieces of the puzzle together. _Megumi's clinic was bombed, while Sano and Megumi were nearby. Maekawa Dojo was attacked, where Kaoru and Yahiko were supposed to be but are now missing. I have been drawn out due to the attacks and forced to choose who to save while the police have been immobilized , allowing whoever is behind this scheme to separate and attack us without opposition, causing chaos in the streets._ Kenshin's features grew determined as he looked about for some sign of his betrothed. _This one needs to find Kaoru... I need to know she is safe before I deal with anything else. I cannot and I will not let her be harmed!_

 **Near Kenshin's position**

Gein crept along the back alley, heading west, leaving Hyouko to deal with the dojo instructor. _Now the only prey left to fall into the trap is the Battosai_. The ninja thought as he exited out into the nearby street, the sound of gunfire erupting some distance behind him. _So the hitokiri has reached Hyougo's position near the dojo has he? This is good. The plan is going along smoothly._ Gein trotted through a break in the rock wall, clinging to the shadows of the building to his right, grinning as people ran past.

Sliding his mask up, the ninja peered around the corner, spying the red head walking down the street, head turning side to side, obviously searching for someone. _You're looking for your woman, aren't you, Battosai? She's closer than you think... and too far for you to reach in time._ Drawing out his gun, Gein watched, waiting for his chance to lure the former hitokiri into the game, grinning as the swordsman headed in his direction. _That's it, just a little bit closer and I'll have you right where I want you._ Sensing his moment, Gein stepped out from the building, moving to stand in the center of the street, raising his pistol as he shouted out, "Battosai!"

Kenshin's head snapped up at the sound of his former name, eyes widening at the sight of a figure in black standing about 6 meters ahead of him, gun aimed directly at his head. The man's mask rested atop his crown, exposing his features, revealing a very familiar face. "You..." The rurouni murmured, remembering their battle in the library several months ago. "You're the one that did all this?!"

Gein gave his answer, firing off a shot, and Kenshin dodged, leaping to his left, taking shelter behind an abandoned cart, cautiously peering around the side, frowning at the sight of the ninja pocketing his pistol before he whirled around, running off. _I know he wants me to follow him... right into a trap... but I have no choice... I must do this to find and save Kaoru._ The swordsman jumped up, giving chase, the terrain shifting as they reached the edge of the city.

Buildings and streets gave way to brush and trees and Kenshin stopped, looking around, catching a flash of black and he tore off after it, stumbling as his foot tripped on something thin and sharp, wincing as it bit through his tabi sock and into the tender skin underneath. He looked down in confusion, snapping his head up as a bright flash exploded in his line of vision, the intensity making him blink, his arm going up in reflex to cover his eyes.

The flash died and the rurouni lowered his hand from his face, features troubled. _I can't see anything... I've been blinded... just like..._ _that day... long ago..._ Kenshin's brow furrowed as he heard the faint sound of bark being scraped, gasping at the sudden constriction around his throat as he felt his body lifted off the ground. He struggled, reaching up with his right hand to claw at the rope digging into his neck as he swung in the air. The red head felt the circulation to his brain being cut off, the pressure threatening to draw him into unconsciousness. _If I don't do something, I will die like this!_

He lowered his right hand down, wrapping his fingers around the tsuka of his sword, yanking it out of the scabbard, swinging upwards as hard as he could, the ha side of his reverse blade cutting straight through the rope and the rurouni dropped to the ground, landing with a thud. He coughed, tugging at the rope bound around his throat, ripping it up and over his head, tossing it violently aside, rubbing the bruised skin as he rose to his feet.

Laughter echoed in the forest and Kenshin stood still, voice hoarse as he shouted. "Bastard! Come out and face me!"

Gein's laughter, at Katsume's attack on the rurouni and the red head's subsequent reaction, died out, replaced with a softer tone. "I quite enjoy seeing you suffer like this, Battosai... Too bad your woman isn't here to witness it as well."

At the mention of Kaoru, the red head's expression grew hard. "Where is Kaoru-dono?" When silence met Kenshin's ears, his anger reached the boiling point. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"So concerned about the lovely Kaoru Kamiya are you? You must truly love her to walk so easily into my trap," Gein taunted in reply, watching from a nearby tree top. He reached out quietly, grabbing hold of a series of wires. "But I wonder if she would still love you if she knew the truth of who and what you are," The ninja paused, smirking as he added, "You certainly have a rather fatal track record when it comes to women, don't you... Battosai?"

Shock slammed into the rurouni's heart and mind, the color draining from his face, knowing exactly what the ninja was referring to. "How do you know about that?"

"I know a great deal about your past and the lives you took, Battosai," Gein answered. "Retribution is coming. The question is, are you prepared to deal with the consequences of your actions?"

His heart sunk, panic welling inside as his thoughts turned to the one most precious to him. "Kaoru-dono... what did you do to her?"

"You'll find out very soon, Battosai."

"You bastard! I've wasted enough time here with you!" Kenshin snarled, furious at his situation and the uncertainty of Kaoru's safety, the desire to find and save her uppermost in his thoughts and he started forward, trying to escape.

Gein sighed, yanking on the wires in his hands, the thin strips leaping off the ground as they were tightened.

Leaves exploded in the air around Kenshin who hissed in pain as he ran into something thin and razor sharp, the strips cutting through his kimono and hakama pants, digging into his flesh, still too blinded by the flash bomb to see what was in front of him.

"I wouldn't move if I were you, Battosai," Gein murmured. "You're surrounded by a web of razor sharp wires. I have but to flick my wrist and I can cut you into ribbons."

"What did you do to Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin growled, his voice and features more aggressive, hostile in his expressions as he glared up angrily in the direction of the voice that taunted him.

"Still harping about the lovely dojo instructor, I see," Gein said with a sneer. "You should worry less about the health of your woman and more about yourself, Battosai."

"The one who should be worried... is YOU!" Kenshin roared, flicking his wrist in an upward movement, his Sakabato slicing through the thin wires in one cut, allowing him to escape and he took off, stumbling about, still blinded as he tried to escape.

Gein was mildly surprised by the cutting of the wires, watching as the red head tore off and he smiled, dropping the wires as he jumped down, drawing out his pistol, firing wildly at the former hitokiri in an attempt to disorientate and startle the fleeing swordsman.

Kenshin ducked instinctively as gunfire erupted, the bullets whizzing past, bark and leaves exploding around him as the nearby trunks were struck. Still he ran on, his fear over the safety of the woman he loved strengthening his resolve to save her. _I will find Kaoru... I won't let them hurt her... I won't!_

 **In the Alleyway**

Kaoru maintained her balance and her cool, ducking the initial attack, bringing her bokken up to parry, adjusting the angle so that her sword hit the side rather than the ha part of her opponent's blade. She studied the assassin, critiquing him as he swung in wide and lazy arcs. _He expends too much energy in these attacks, his movement and his footwork are sloppy._ Kaoru parried another strike from above, crouching down, bringing the bokken up at a horizontal position to push the attack up and away from her as she whirled around, slamming the wooden sword into the side of the man's right leg, causing him to cry out and stumble. Kaoru rose, shaking her head. _You're no swordsman at all are you?_ "Give up while you still can. You're clearly no match for me when it comes to kenjutsu."

Hyouko snorted, straightening his frame as he turned to her. "You're really quite good at swordplay... I'll give you that... but it won't save you from this!"

Kaoru watched as her opponent held out his left hand, touching the tattoo on his palm and the girl lifted her wooden sword to defend herself, her ears picking up a strange sound and she gasped as something suddenly struck her right shoulder, digging deep into her flesh. Reaching up with her left hand, Kaoru's fingertips brushed against something thin and cylindrical and her vision suddenly doubled. The dojo instructor's breathing became labored, features contorted into a look of agony and she fell to her knees trying to stifle the scream of pain welling in her throat. A searing heat burst through her veins, her pulse becoming thready, rendering her dizzy and she collapsed onto her side.

"Hurts doesn't?" Hyouko laughed as he peered down his nose at the girl. "It's called Baika Chuuzen... one of my favorite toys. It's a cross bow attached to my wrist, powered by the strongest spring in existence. I distract my opponent with this symbol on my palm, the strange sound causing confusion, giving me the second I need to fire it," He lowered his arm, grinning. "I laced the tip of that arrow with a poison. It won't kill you, but it will render you dizzy and spike your body temperature, all the while reeking havoc on your circulatory and nervous system, making every second of pain feel like an eternity," He sheathed his sword, smirking as he turned to walk away, glee on his features. "Now onto the Battosai."

Kaoru lifted her head, her will giving her strength, even as her body screamed in protest. "Leave... Kenshin... alone... he's suffered enough... He... deserves a peaceful life..."

Hyouko snapped his head back in her direction. "He murdered my best friend! He hacked him to pieces! Battosai deserves nothing short of death!" He snarled, stalking over to her as he kicked out, forcing the arrow deeper into her shoulder, causing it to burst out the back and Kaoru screamed at the intensity of the pain.

A strange whistle erupted in the air and the assassin tilted his head back, studying the sky as a faint explosion of light met his gaze. _The signal to retreat, huh? It must mean that Jinchuu is about to begin._ "Well it seems you've been given a lucky reprieve, Kaoru Kamiya. We'll be meeting again... real soon..." Hyouko said with a smirk as he drew back and pivoted, disappearing from view as he exited the alleyway, leaving the dojo instructor alone.

Kaoru rolled onto her side then her stomach, trying to push up to a kneeling position, arms shaking from the effort, tears springing in her eyes as she fought off the heat and pain ravaging her body. _I can't... let it end like this... I.. I have to warn Kenshin... I have to save him... before it's too late.._ Through sheer force of will, the assistant master of the Kasshin Style rose, stumbling into the side of a nearby building, catching herself with her left hand, using it to support her as she slowly made her way towards the street.

 **Near Megumi's clinic**

Sano and Banjin traded blows in rapid succession, both bloodied and bruised from the brutality of their prolonged fight. The street was empty of people, the nearby vendor stalls heavily damaged from their combined attacks. Banjin grabbed the street fighter by the head, bringing his knee up, smashing it under Sano's jaw then lifted him into the air, body slamming him into the ground. Sano collapsed into a bloody heap, spitting out blood as he rolled onto his side. Megumi watched in horror and fear, knowing that Sano was possibly severely injured. _That blood... is it from... the blow... or is he bleeding internally?_

"Is that... all you've got?" Sano taunted as he rose to stand on wobbly legs, reaching up to wipe the blood off his mouth. "I know women who hit harder than you!"

Banjin growled, stalking towards him and Sanosuke put up his fists, giving him a "come on" gesture with his right hand.

Inui lunged at Sano who lashed out with his right fist, aiming for the darker man's head but Banjin blocked the attack, wrapping his arm around the brawler's, his free hand snaking out, clasping Sano's neck as he lifted him up and drove him into the ground.

The air exploded from Sanosuke's lungs from the force of the impact, choking on the blood that welled in his mouth as he fought for breath. He was disorientated and could only manage to feebly protect his face as Banjin began to kick him, over and over again.

Megumi shook with panic as she watched Sano being pummeled mercilessly. _I have to do something or he'll be killed!_ She looked around for a weapon to strike Banjin, her eyes falling on a thick piece of wood and she rushed over, yanking it out of the rubble, returning to the fight, rearing the board back, swinging it forward with all the strength she could muster, slamming it into the back of Banjin's head.

Inui saw red in his line of vision, stumbling forward and he shook his head, clearing it, slowly turning around to find the doctor still holding the piece of wood. "So the doctor wants to play does she?" He growled, stalking towards her, blocking the board as the woman lashed out, yanking the wood from her hand. Banjin tossed it aside, smirking at the look of fear on the doctor's face.

Megumi backed away, her body screaming at her to flee but her mind remained defiant. _I won't leave Sano, no matter what happens to me._ She vowed, bracing for the blow as Inui brought his hand up, only to blink at the sight of Sano popping up behind her attacker.

"Got you now, you bastard!" Sano growled as he jumped onto Inui's back, wrapping his forearm around his enemy's neck, putting him into a headlock. He increased the pressure, eyes focused on Megumi, his fear at her safety visible on his features, his voice firm but nearly pleading as he shouted, "Run!"

Banjin clawed at the brawler's arm as the pressure increased, his vision darkening and he knew that if he didn't do something soon, he'd pass out and lose. In desperation, he crooked his arm, slamming his elbow into Sano's ribs then stomped on the fighter's foot, shifting his hip, flipping the leaner man up and over his shoulder, sending him flying into the air.

Sano crashed into the debris, wincing as he rolled to a stop and pushed off the ground, rising back onto his feet.

A strange whistling sound carried on the wind and the street fighter looked around in confusion. _What the hell is that?_ He wondered, tilting his head up into the sky as a faint burst of light was visible.

Banjin's features turned into a look of irritation. _The signal already? I was just starting to enjoy this fight._ He whirled around from the scene of battle, adjusting his duster as he began to walk away.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Sano growled. "This fight isn't over yet!"

Banjin tossed a look over his shoulder, scowling at the brawler. "It is over for now... but don't worry... we'll finish this fight soon enough..." He said sharply as he stalked off.

Sano stumbled through the debris, chasing after him. "Get back here, you coward!" He snarled.

A gunshot rang out suddenly and Megumi jumped, gasping in shock as Sano was struck and went down, a scream erupting from her throat, "Sano!"

She rushed to his side, reaching to turn him over, her eyes focused on the blood slick along the right side of his head and she pushed the hair back, finding a groove mark along the skin and she let out a sigh of relief, knowing he'd been merely grazed by a rather large bullet. _Thank Kami-sama you're alive, Sano._ She thought, rising up as she raced back to the broken remnants of her clinic, digging through the debris as she tried to find anything salvageable to use, knowing that there would be others in need of medical assistance. _I hope Kenshin and the others are safe and out of danger._ She thought as she snatched a roll of gauze and some antiseptic and rushed back to the brawler's side.

 **South Tokyo, near Kaoru's position**

Kenshin escaped the confines of the forest, light returning to his eyes as his zori hit the streets of Tokyo. _Kaoru... Kaoru where are you?!_ His mind cried, terrified at the thought of losing the woman he loved. He raced onward, features etched in desperation as he peered about. Rounding a corner, his gaze fell on someone leaning heavily against the wall formation and his eyes widened in alarm, a gasp escaping his throat at the sight of blood and he rushed forward. "Kaoru-dono!"

Kaoru lifted her head, turning to look over her shoulder, relief filling her at seeing the wanderer alive. "Ken...shin..." She panted out, features dark with pain as she turned around, trying to move closer to him, letting out a strangled cry as her arm slipped from the wall and she fell down.

"Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin cried, closing the distance between them, dropping to his knees beside her. He reached out, pulling her to him gently, features ashen at the sight of a small, thin arrow tip protruding out her back. "Kaoru-dono, what happened?! Who did this to you?!"

"Someone... Someone called Hyouko... " Kaoru groaned as she leaned against him. " He shot me with a poisoned arrow... Said... he wanted... to kill you..."

He panicked at the mention of poison, hugging her to him, fear welling in his heart and he reached up with his left hand, carefully gripping just past the tip, offering his strength to her as he whispered, "This one is going to remove the arrow, Kaoru-dono. It will hurt... but I will be quick..." In one fluid movement he yanked the smooth metal object through and out of the wound, his heart breaking as the girl buried her face in his neck to stifle her scream, body trembling as she clung to him.

He tossed the arrow to the side, trying to give her comfort as he held her, voice laced with pain and sorrow. "Kaoru-dono, I'm so sorry... This one... should have been there... I should have protected you..."

Kaoru tilted her head back to look up at the rurouni, the poison still wreaking havoc on her body as she croaked out, "I tried to stop him, Kenshin... I didn't want him to hurt you..."

"Kaoru-dono..." Kenshin murmured, looking down at her with concerned eyes. "Fighting... for me... to protect me... is brave... but... what if something happened to you?" His handsome features morphed into an anguished look. "If... If I lost you... I couldn't... bear it... I would... shatter... and die... my heart would die, Kaoru-dono..."

His words drew out her feelings for him, her own heart breaking at the sorrow and anguish in his voice. _He's terrified of losing me. But, Kenshin... don't you know I'm scared of losing you, too? That's why... I had to fight to save you._ She blinked slowly, trying to clear her vision, brow furrowed as she saw the purple line around the rurouni's neck and she reached out despite the pain that wracked her body, trailing her fingertips gently along the mark. "Kenshin... what... happened?"

Her touch was gentle and under different circumstances he would have enjoyed it. "It's not important right now, Kaoru-dono," He replied, carefully rising, shifting to cradle her in his arms. "Right now, we need to get you to Megumi-dono so she can tend to your injuries."

Kaoru didn't protest when he scooped her into his arms, her body on fire and weakened by the poison. _I will only slow him down if I try to walk._ She reasoned, resting her head against his shoulder as the red head ran forward, moving as fast as his legs could carry them back towards their home. The streets were empty as the rurouni made his way towards the bridge, coming to a complete stop as his gaze fell on the lone figure that stood in the center, gawking in disbelief at the very familiar features of the white haired man before him, his mind traveling back to the past he'd tried so hard to atone for. _No... It... It can't be!_

"What's the matter, Battosai? Did you see my sister's ghost just now?" Enishi asked, smirking down at the smaller man. His gaze shifted over to the woman in the rurouni's arms, giving a start of surprise himself. The girl was about Tomoe's age... and just as beautiful. _Nee-san... it wasn't supposed to be like this... I can't... I can't..._ He saw the girl stir, finding her brown eyes staring back at him in fatigued curiosity.

"Kenshin... who... is that?"

The bespectacled man composed himself at her question, covering his shock as he spoke. "I see the confusion on your face, Kaoru Kamiya," He began, lifting his hand to rest it over his heart. "I am Enishi Yukishiro. Brother to a slain sister," He paused, shifting his gaze over to the red head. "And brother-in-law to the one who murdered her."

"Brother... in law?" Kaoru whispered, following the white haired male's gaze, blinking in incredulity as she studied Kenshin. "You... You were married before?"

"Shocking isn't it?" Enishi replied, amused at the girl's confused and troubled expression. "All this time you've had a murderer living under your roof and you didn't know... but then why would you? After all, we both know Battosai likes to keep his secrets... secret."

"Enishi..." Kenshin's voice was strained as he studied his brother-in-law. "You're the one that's really behind this, aren't you?"

The white haired man laughed softly, reaching up to push his glasses along the bridge of his nose. "I gave you all these subtle hints, Battosai, and you just now figure out it's me? I'm disappointed in you. These 11 years since the battle of Toba-Fushimi have made you soft and slow."

Kenshin frowned. "You were at that battle?"

"Yes," Enishi replied. "I wanted to kill you then and there, but of course it was not to be. Your side won and I no longer wished to live in a Japan created by those who were responsible for my sister's death. So I escaped to Shanghai."

The rurouni's eyes widened. "Shanghai... that demon city?"

The taller man nodded. "Of course, living in that country meant I had to survive on the flesh of rotting corpses, drink from mud puddles, always sick, always pushed to the brink of death. Only one thing kept me alive..." Enishi paused, pointing at the smaller man. "The thought of revenge on the one who murdered my sister and destroyed my family!"

"Enishi," Kenshin murmured, voice and features pleading. "I didn't murder your sister... It was an accident."

The white haired man's eyes narrowed in contempt. "Accident? No, Battosai, I was there. I saw what you did. I saw your blade strike down my sister without mercy or remorse."

Kaoru studied the two men in stunned silence, still trying to comprehend what was going on. _Kenshin was married before. This man... says Kenshin killed his sister... and now he wants to kill Kenshin in return._ _But it was an accident... Kenshin said it was an accident._

The swordsman felt the shocked gaze of Kaoru on him and he wanted to explain himself but could not... at least not at the moment. "Enishi... stop this... I don't want to hear anymore..."

"You will listen to this," Enishi countered as he pulled out an ornately designed Colt .45 Calvary SAA revolver out from under his cape. "11 years of hell... 11 years in a foreign land that tried to kill me... 11 years to plan my revenge... 11 years until I returned to my home country... a country that carries no trace of my sister within it... 11 years of crawling and scrapping to the top of the Shanghai mafia and now I control an entire continent of illicit weapons manufacturing and smuggling," He pointed the gun at Kenshin, grinning madly. "All so that I could stand before you, Battosai, and proclaim my Jinchuu on you."

Kenshin tightened his hold on Kaoru, eyes widening as Enishi pulled the trigger, whirling around, shifting Kaoru in his arms to stand, shielding her body with his own as six rounds went off in rapid succession.

Kaoru gasped at how quick the rurouni moved, her cries of surprise muffled as he crushed her against him. "Kenshin?" The girl murmured looking up at him when he loosened his hold. He looked lost... confused... hurt... and angry... so many emotions rolling across his face all at once and she didn't know what to say or do to ease his suffering.

Kenshin shifted his attention to Kaoru, troubled at her flushed and drawn features. _You are hurting, Kaoru... and I want to take that pain away... I want to heal you... but I can't even do that until I deal with Enishi._ "Can you stand, Kaoru-dono?"

"I... I can try..." She admitted, willing herself to remain standing, though her legs protested violently

He gave her a small smile. "Good... please stay behind this one... I don't want you to be hurt anymore... that I don't.." Kenshin turned to face Enishi, his gaze hardening as he studied the six bullet holes spread out in an arc on the ground near his feet. He felt Kaoru's hands gripping the back of his Kimono for added support and the red head wrapped his left hand around in a protective manner, keeping her close to him.

Enishi studied the pair in irritation. _He truly loves this woman, doesn't he, nee-san? So much so, he was willing to die for her just then._ A manic grin spread on his lips. _Well... that makes my Jinchuu all the more perfect, doesn't?_

"Enishi..." Kenshin began, keeping is voice soft and non-threatening. "What happened to you... what you witnessed.. and went through... It's perfectly natural to want to avenge your sister's death," He paused, features becoming serious. "I have no problem with fighting you but you must leave everyone else alone. This vengeance you seek... should be on me and me alone."

The white haired man blinked then laughed. "Fight you? I don't want to fight you, Battosai. If I fought you, I'd kill you and I can't have you dead... not yet... not until you experience a living hell equal to my suffering... My revenge will be on everyone you love... everyone you know... the Japan that was created with your bloody hands... the country that continues on without my sister in it... that is a sin in and of itself... one I will not forgive... One that must be punished..."

Kenshin felt a sickness welling in his stomach at Enishi's proclamation. "No! You can't do that, Enishi!" He protested vehemently. "If you hurt all these innocent people, it won't be revenge, it'll be a slaughter. Even if Tomoe wanted revenge, she wouldn't have wanted this madness!"

His control snapped, rage shooting through his veins and Enishi lashed out, throwing the pistol full force at the smaller man, the revolver smashing into the rurouni's forehead just above his left eye, blood splattering outward as the skin was split open. "Don't you dare speak her name, Battosai! You have no idea what she wants or feels!" Enishi snarled.

Kaoru gasped at the violence of the man before them, fear bursting in her heart and on her features for the red head, tightening her grip on his Kimono in concern. "Kenshin!"

The rurouni glared up at Enishi, clenching his left eye shut as the blood trailed down in wide rivulets, pooling into the collar of his kimono, gently pushing the girl closer to his back, signaling to her he was alright.

Enishi grit his teeth so hard he bit the inside of his cheek, blood pooling out the side, madness in full bloom as he roared, "Say her name one more time, Battosai, and I will have 10 Rengoku ships,just like the one I sold Shishio, turn Tokyo into rubble and ash!"

Kenshin gasped at that revelation but said nothing, not wanting to provoke the man further.

Enishi gathered himself at the silence, spitting out the blood welling in his mouth, noting the red head's look of surprise. "You didn't know that, either, did you? I confess I'm glad you survived that encounter, Battosai," He paused, looking up at the sky. "Still, my sister would hate the uproar such a display of violence would cause. So I chose five others for my army... five with grudges against you and your friends... You should be thankful, Battosai," He reached up, sliding his glasses along the bridge of his nose.

"Today is my declaration of war," He paused, voice and tone more business like as he regained control of his emotions. _My first plan... will not work... Not now... not after what I've seen today._ "10 days... I will give you 10 days to prepare, Battosai... and then you will receive our Jinchuu at the place you now call home." He pivoted around heading down the bridge, stopping as the rurouni shouted,

"Enishi, wait!" Kenshin kept his hold on Kaoru as he moved forward a bit, frightened at the thought of his former brother-in-law attacking the dojo. "Isn't there anything I can do to stop this madness? What do you want me to do? What will it take for me to atone for your sister's loss so that you leave everyone else alone?"

Enishi peered over his shoulder with open contempt. "You have to ask me that, Battosai, after all I just said? These long years have truly made you slow in the head," His features took on a primal look as he answered. "I want you to suffer... I want you consumed by the fires of a living hell... I want you broken and shattered... just as I was... long ago..." He continued onward, oblivious to the whistles and the pounding of over a 100 booted feet, knowing the police force from the center and other sections of Tokyo were fast approaching. Enishi saw his sister smiling at him then. _Just a few days longer, nee-san. I know it's a long wait... but I have to prepare... as you know... what I wanted to do... must change a little._ He hummed softly to himself as he disappeared into the midday sun.

Another chapter complete. Hope everyone enjoyed it as it was rather fun to write. Remembrance is set to begin and hopefully I don't disappoint too badly with it.

 **Special thanks to:**

 **akoshirolangley** \- Sano and Megumi are fun to write. I would like to develop their relationship, yes. We'll see how well I do with it. I like the Shanghai idea as I'm trying to up the action and make it something you would see in the movie version. I like the idea of Enishi not ready to give up the business just yet. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Scarred Sword Heart** \- Oro? Enjoy it more than the manga? That is great praise indeed! I hope I do not disappoint with this chapter. Sano and Megumi are a bickering kind of couple... so amusing to write! Yeah, Sano's good at doing stuff like that, isn't he? Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **WCGgirl** \- I love to write action and fight scenes and that you could see it in your mind is my goal when I write! Hopefully this chapter was fun to read as well! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **Bismark Alexander** \- My goal is to make it more action orientated and I hope I succeeded in this chapter as well. Saitou will show up before Aoshi but they will both still be involved, no worries there! Thank you! And thanks for reading and reviewing! It is nice to hear from my readers!

 **Joyb5321** \- A long review, my favorite! I am glad you find it more realistic and something that would fit in the live action universe. Yep! Going to begin that starting next chapter. As you saw, Kaoru was shocked indeed! But she doesn't know the full story yet... and I like your ideas and expect something to that effect to occur. Hopefully you enjoy my take on them... and what occurred in this chapter as well. Thanks for the review and for reading my work!

 **Thank you to all who read and review and for those who read and follow as well... though don't be afraid to leave a few lines. It is always helpful to hear what readers think or feel.**


	7. Aftermath

**Another update! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 7-Aftermath**

Kenshin stared out beyond the bridge, too shocked to chase after Enishi, his mind consumed with troubling thoughts. _I've tried so hard to atone for the suffering I caused during the revolution. I tried hard to put the past behind me and live in the present with Kaoru and my friends. But now, Enishi has declared a reckoning for the sins I committed as a hitokiri_. The red head clenched his fists. _If I can't figure out a way to stop this Jinchuu, I will lose my friends... I will lose my home... and I... I will lose Kaoru... to this madness..._ His heart broke at the last thought, dropping his head in dismay.

"Kenshin?"

Kaoru's voice called out to him and he felt her slump against his back and he frowned, turning around in concern, reaching out to catch her as the girl's legs gave way. "Kaoru-dono!" He gasped, wrapping his arms around as he pulled her against him, offering her the support of his body.

The dojo instructor gripped the front of his kimono, panting a bit as the poison continued to ignite a fire in her veins, the heat nearly unbearable, skin slick with sweat as she battled the wave of dizziness threatening to draw her into unconsciousness. _But I have to know... I have to know the truth..._ "Why... Why didn't you tell me?" She croaked out, lifting her gaze to look up at him. Her brow furrowed at the sight of blood pooling down the side of his face from Enishi's earlier attack, but it was the anguish and the remorse in the rurouni's eyes that drew her attention most and her heart hurt for him. "Were you afraid I would judge you?"

The swordsman lowered his head, ashamed of himself and his actions. "I was afraid... to talk of my past... because it was... horrible... it was a life filled with war, blood, and death. So many lives this one took under the guise of a new age. I didn't want to relive those days, Kaoru-dono. I didn't want to frighten you with the knowledge of just how lethal I was as Battosai. I want to live in the present, with you, Kaoru-dono. I want a future with you. That is what this one wants more than anything. Your love and your acceptance mean everything to me," His features twisted into a wounded look, his voice softening and threatening to break. "Without it... I would be a penniless wanderer... alone in this world... unloved... and unwanted..."

He was hurting and frightened, Kaoru could see it on his face and she longed to ease that pain even as her body screamed for rest and relief from the agony that roared through her veins. _I want to help him... I want to ease that fear he clings to that I will hate him for his past._ She leaned heavily into him, using his body to support her own as she reached up, cupping his face gently, voice very soft and loving. "Kenshin... Look at me..."

The swordsman was shocked to feel her body against his and her hands on his face and at first he tried to hide, unable to bring himself to meet her gaze. But her voice called to him and he lifted his head, his eyes meeting hers, fear giving way to relief at finding only love and forgiveness reflected in those deep brown pools.

Kaoru saw the emotions roll across the rurouni's handsome face and she rested her forehead gently against his, ignoring the blood as she whispered, "I love you... and I accept you as you are. Your past is your past. I did not press you on it because I knew you were not ready to tell me. Learning the little bit I do know now... Is confusing... and I confess I am shocked and surprised to know you were married before. But I want to listen to your story, Kenshin. I want to know what happened to you because you are the one I chose to be with. Your burdens are also mine to bear. So you don't have to be afraid anymore to share your pain with me."

He felt tears forming in his eyes at her words, her unconditional love overwhelming his heart, body trembling as he croaked out, "Kaoru-dono... this one... this one loves you... loves you more than anything in this world. I am sorry for not telling you the truth... but I want to tell you, Kaoru-dono... and I will tell you... I promise... you deserve to know what happened... those many years ago. But first... we need to go home... you need to have Megumi-dono tend to you."

Kaoru pulled back from him, studying his wounded body, seeing the multiple cuts and bruises, the injury above his left eye still bleeding and her lovely features morphed into a look of concern. "You need... help too, Kenshin... You are in pain... and wounded... and I worry about you."

Kenshin shook his head slightly. "I don't care about my injuries, Kaoru-dono. Your health is what matters to me."

"Kaoru! Kenshin! I got help!" A familiar voice called out and the rurouni shifted his gaze, Kaoru turning sideways, their eyes falling on a group of about 20 police officers rushing towards them, Yahiko leading the charge.

"Yahiko..." Kaoru murmured as she leaned heavily into the wanderer, watching as her student approached.

"You guys look beat up, what happened?!" The boy asked in concern as he came to a stop before the pair.

"It's a long story, Yahiko," Kenshin replied, wrapping his right arm around Kaoru's waist, his left hand reaching up to gently sling the girl's left arm over his neck, giving her support as he began to walk forward. "And one I will share with everyone once we see Megumi-dono."

A young officer approached, coming to stand beside Yahiko and Kaoru recognized him. "Officer Hakata-san..."

"Hai, Kamiya-san," the policeman replied with a bow of his head. "I was delivering orders from the government to the various police stations when Yahiko-kun came rushing into the central station asking for help. I knew who he was and believed that his friends were in danger so I gathered what forces I could and we headed south," His light brown eyes took in the injuries to the two people before him, brow furrowing. "And it looks like we were a bit late to offer any assistance."

"Hakata-san, did you happen to come across Sanosuke and Megumi-dono on your way here?" Kenshin asked.

"I did," The officer replied. "Your friend Sagara-san was injured but the lady doctor was unharmed. At her request, we carried your friend back to the Kamiya Dojo and went off in search of you," He assessed their visible injuries, seeing the fatigue in their eyes. "Would you like us to take you back to the dojo, Himura-san?"

Kenshin nodded, voice and features thankful. "Hai, Hakata-san, your offer is welcomed, that it is."

The officer returned the nod then turned, lifting his arm, making a forward gesture as he called out, "Bring the cart!"

The group of police parted, a pair of men pulling a wooden cart, coming to a stop just beyond the rurouni and the dojo instructor. Kenshin guided Kaoru over to the back, sweeping her into his arms to lift her up and onto the cart, gently lowering her down before he slid on to the girl's left. Yahiko followed, jumping up, coming to sit behind the two adults. Kenshin reached out, wrapping his right arm around Kaoru's waist, his left hand gripping the cart to keep them both from falling over as it took off up and over the bridge, heading towards the dojo at a steady clip.

Kaoru leaned heavily into the red head, eyelids growing heavy as the fatigue and the shock of everything that happened pressed down on her senses and she passed out, body slumping against Kenshin and he turned to study her, concern etched on his face as he whispered,

"Kaoru-dono?"

When she didn't respond his concern grew to anxiety. "Kaoru-dono?" He repeated reaching out to gently touch her face, frowning at how hot her skin was to the touch. Her breathing was labored and panic welled inside him. _She's burning up and having trouble breathing. She won't wake up and I don't know what to do. She could be dying._ The thought of losing the one most precious to him caused him to react and he shouted out to the two officers, "Please increase your speed! We need to get to the dojo quickly before Kaoru-dono dies!" _Please, Kami-sama, please! Don't take her from me. I couldn't bear the loss!_

The officers nodded at the rurouni's request, increasing their speed, nearly flying through the empty streets as they neared the dojo.

"Kenshin, you don't think Kaoru's really dying do you?" Yahiko asked, breaking his silence as he shifted his gaze over to Kaoru, studying her with troubled brown orbs.

"I don't know, Yahiko," Kenshin answered softly, tightening his hold on the girl. "But this one knows that if we don't get Kaoru-dono help soon, she very well may die."

Several moments later, the cart came to a stop at the foot of the steps that led up to the dojo entrance and Kenshin slid off, pulling Kaoru into his arms. He gave quick thanks to the men who had delivered them home before racing up the steps, Yahiko right behind him, as he burst through the door, voice exploding in the courtyard, "Megumi-dono! Kaoru-dono needs your help right away!"

The lady doctor rose up from beside the unconscious Sanosuke, racing out onto the engawa, eyes widening at the sight of the red head carrying the unconscious dojo instructor. "Bring her up here quickly, Ken-san!"

Kenshin did as instructed, shaking off his zori as he stepped up onto the deck, carrying Kaoru to the next closest room... his own.

The doctor walked over to the side wall, grabbing the red futon then unfurled it in the center of the room. "Lay her down here, Ken-san, so that I can examine her."

Kenshin crouched down, laying Kaoru carefully onto her back, reluctant to let go as he withdrew his arms, sitting seiza style as he looked down with panic stricken eyes at his beloved.

"Yahiko, go get my medic kit from the next door room will you?" Megumi requested as she eyed the red stain on Kaoru's cream colored kimono.

"H... hai!"

The doctor tilted her head and leaned down, ear close to the girl's mouth as she listened to her labored breathing. Frowning, Megumi pulled back and reached out, pressing two fingers against the younger female's jugular. "Her pulse is erratic," She shifted her hand, pressing the back of it against Kaoru's forehead, brow furrowing. "Skin is hot to the touch, indicating a high fever," Megumi withdrew her hand, reaching up to gently pry open each of the girl's eyelids, leaning for a close look. "Pupils are dilated," She looked up to study the rurouni. "It appears she's been poisoned."

"Hai... she was..." Kenshin murmured.

"What happened, Ken-san?"

"This one found her leaning against a wall and she collapsed," Kenshin answered, eyes focused on the flushed features of Kaoru. "A small arrow had pierced through her shoulder and when she told me it was poisoned, I pulled it out of her and tried to bring her back here... but I was... delayed... by our enemy... and she passed out... and would not respond to my voice."

Megumi heard the fear and the guilt in the rurouni's tone. _He's terrified Kaoru is going to die._ A determined look seized hold of the lady doctor's features. _Well, I won't let her die, Ken-san. I will find an antidote for this poison and heal Kaoru!_

Yahiko came back into the room, handing Megumi her kit and the doctor nodded her thanks, setting the kit aside. "I need to remove this kimono to assess the injury and identify the poison."

Kenshin felt heat on his cheeks at the thought of seeing Kaoru naked. "You... You want to strip Kaoru-dono?"

The reversal of the same situation that had occurred months prior amused the doctor, despite the seriousness of the situation. _These two are so shy around each other's bodies that their first physical encounter will probably take forever to occur._ "Well, I can't treat her injury through her clothing, Ken-san. If it bothers you so much you can turn around but I have to do this and quickly." Megumi reached out, tugging the obi, yanking the kimono out of Kaoru's hakama pants, parting the fabric, suppressing a chuckle as Kenshin whirled around as fast as he could in his seated position, Yahiko doing the same from his standing position near the open shoji door.

Megumi saw the bandages that covered Kaoru's chest from the top of her breasts down to her waist and the doctor shook her head. _Of course she would be covered. Kaoru was prepared for practice today... and would have been safe from strikes... that is before we were all attacked._ The lady doctor had many questions to ask of Kenshin. _But that will have to wait until I've treated everyone_. "It's alright, you two, you can turn around now."

The rurouni peeked carefully over his shoulder, relieved to find Kaoru was wrapped up in bandages. _Of course. She was going to the Maekawa Dojo for practice and would have prepared to keep her vital areas more protected._ He turned around nodding as Megumi asked,

"Help me move her, will you, Ken-san?"

Kenshin reached out, gently tugging the kimono off Kaoru's left shoulder, trying to ignore the appealing sight of her shapely arm and the way her skin felt against his fingertips as he pulled the fabric from under the dojo instructor's back, allowing Megumi to remove the other sleeve.

With Kaoru free of the kimono, Megumi could inspect the injury and she leaned in, frowning at the little tendrils of red that spread around the circumference of the small and open wound near her right shoulder. _Infection is setting in already. I have to work quickly._ Megumi lowered her head, sniffing the injury, identifying the poison by scent. _Thank Kami-sama, this one is easy enough to counter act._

"Is... Kaoru-dono going to die?" Kenshin asked, worry on his features as he watched the doctor tend to Kaoru.

"No, Ken-san. This poison is common enough. It won't kill her but the infection will if I don't clean and treat the wound." Megumi replied, pulling back to her sitting position.

Hope spread along Kenshin's face. "You... You have an antidote for the poison then?"

"Hai, I can make a charcoal poultice that will draw out the poison infecting her body," Megumi answered with a nod. "Kaoru will live, Ken-san. So you do not have to worry."

"This one loves her, Megumi-dono," Kenshin replied in a soft tone. "I cannot help but to worry over Kaoru-dono," His shoulders dropped, a pained look in his eyes as he studied his betrothed. "It was my fault that she was attacked in the first place."

"We were all attacked today," Megumi murmured, lifting her gaze to study the red head. "My clinic was destroyed and Sano was attacked by an old enemy that worked for Kanryu... a man by the name of Banjin Inui."

Kenshin frowned, shifting his focus to the doctor. "The one that fought Sano before?"

"The very same man," Megumi answered. "He blames me for the loss of his work and Sano for defeating him... and you for destroying Kanryu's business."

"He must be one... one of the five mentioned..." Kenshin whispered, features turning thoughtful.

"Five? What five are you talking about?" Megumi asked, confusion on her face.

The red head turned his attention back to the doctor. "I cannot tell you fully, Megumi-dono, until Kaoru-dono wakes up. She deserves to hear the truth more than anyone."

The lady doctor wasn't pleased with his answer but did not press the rurouni on it. Turning her attention to Yahiko she spoke, "Yahiko, could you grab the clean bowl of water I have near Sano and bring it to me?"

The boy nodded, wanting to help in any way he could, returning shortly with the bowl and clean cloth.

Megumi took it, setting it down beside her, dipping then wringing the cloth tightly before unfolding it, using gentle wiping motions to removed the dried and wet blood around the small entrance wound. "Could you turn Kaoru onto her side for me, Ken-san?"

Kenshin reached out gently, rolling the girl onto her left side per the doctor's instructions.

Megumi looked down at the exit wound, a puzzled expression on her features. _That doesn't seem right._

The rurouni saw the strange expression on the lady doctor's face and he frowned, asking in concern. "What is it, Megumi-dono?"

The doctor began to wipe around the jagged exit wound, voice low and troubled. "The exit wound should be slightly larger than the entrance when shot with an arrow but this... is too wide to be from a single strike. It's like... it was shoved forcibly out by a hand or a foot, causing more damage to the skin and muscle."

Kenshin lowered his gaze to Kaoru's sleeping features, a new wave of guilt filling him. _I should have been there to protect here. I should have stopped this man, Hyouko, from hurting her. But I failed her yet again._

Megumi looked up from the wound to the rurouni, shaking her head. _He gets rattled so easily when it comes to Kaoru._ "Ken-san, Kaoru will be alright. There is no foreign material left in the wound, so she will heal and quickly. She just needs to rest and recover her strength," She poured some antiseptic in each side of the wound, wiping the excess away and drying the skin. Rising, she left the room for a moment, returning later with what appeared to be two very thin cloths, made into a square shape and she bent down, asking the rurouni to turn the girl on her side. Megumi placed one cloth on the entrance wound and one on the exit wound, quickly and expertly bandaging the girl's shoulder. When she'd finished, the doctor leaned back. "There... the worst of it is over... I need to look at your injuries now Ken-san."

Kenshin carefully lay Kaoru onto her back once more, keeping his gaze focused on the girl's features as he whispered in answer, "This one is fine and needs no help."

"Ken-san, you are not fine," Megumi countered. "You're cut up and bleeding. You need help, too. You don't want Kaoru upset at seeing you suffering do you?"

The red head shook his head, voice small and child-like. "No... this one does not want Kaoru-dono upset over me."

"Then let me help you." Megumi replied in a soft tone.

Kenshin nodded after a few seconds and the lady doctor tended to his injuries, cleaning then bandaging up what she could before she rose and spoke. "You will need to rest and recover your strength as well, Ken-san.."

"I won't leave, Kaoru-dono."

Megumi studied the red head, voice soft. "You don't have to leave her, Ken-san. Just rest and let me take care of the rest."

Kenshin said nothing until the doctor headed towards the shoji door, "Megumi-dono?"

She turned to look back at the rurouni. "Hai?"

"This one thanks you for all your help, that he does."

Megumi smiled, hearing the change in speech. "You're welcome, Ken-san." She replied softly, looking over at Yahiko as she spoke, "Come help me with Sanosuke will you, Yahiko? He's rather heavy to move around."

The boy looked away from his unconscious master to the red head, seeing the distant and worried look in the wanderer's eyes, catching the meaning in the doctor's tone and he nodded. "Okay." He murmured, exiting with Megumi, sliding the shoji door quietly behind him.

Kenshin reached out, pulling his sakabato from his obi, laying it on the floor as he rose up slowly, walking over to the small open storage box, drawing out another rolled futon. Returning to the girl's side he unfurled it then lay down, turning his head to gaze at Kaoru. _You were hurt today because of me. A mistake I will not have repeated again._ Reaching out, he gently clasped the girl's hand in his own. _I will keep you safe from Enishi, Kaoru, I promise._ He vowed, keeping his focus on her until his eyelids grew heavy and he fell into a deep sleep, drawn into the dark where the nightmares roamed but could not reach.

 **Yokohama**

Enishi entered the mansion, heading up the stairs that led to the third floor sitting room. He slung the elongated brown bag off his left shoulder, leaning it against the wall near the large window, shuffling back to the chair as he sunk down and crossed his legs. He stared out into the daylight, his outward appearance calm and calculating, though inside he was a whirlwind of emotion. _Nee-san... this will not be as easy as I thought... the girl... is young... and lovely... as you were... the Battosai made a foolish choice, falling in love again._ He grit his teeth, the vein in the center of his forehead popping out in sudden anger. _I will make him regret replacing you by ripping his heart out and stomping on it!_

"How did you declaration of war go, Enishi?"

The white haired man relaxed his jaw at the sound of Gein's voice, willing himself to calm down as he replied gruffly, "Better than I imagined, Gein. You and the others did well in hunting down Battosai and his friends. I saw the panic in his eyes and smelled his fear. It was breathtaking to witness," He paused, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "But I ran into an unexpected... problem."

Gein quirked an eyebrow. "What kind of problem?"

"The kind that is young and beautiful," Enishi replied. "My original plan must be altered."

Understanding dawned on the ninja and he smiled. "I see... time for plan B is it?"

"Hai," Enishi said softly. "I gave Battosai 10 days. That should be enough for you to complete what I need done, correct?"

Gein smirked. "It will. The work of art will be beyond anything you've seen before. I just need a picture and some information from Hyouko and I'll be set to begin. Though the others might be a bit upset to wait so long for the second phase of the plan."

"Second phase of what plan?"

Enishi turned his attention to the open doorway, finding Hyouko entering, the rest of the group behind, noting that the assassin walked with a slight limp and he smirked inwardly. _So the girl hurt you, did she? Seems Kaoru Kamiya can defend herself quite well, despite the circumstances. This is good news indeed._ "The part of the plan that takes the longest to prepare for," He answered. "I gave Battosai 10 days before we swoop in and destroy his home and everything he loves."

"10 days?! Why do we have to wait so long?! We should go after them all now while their beaten and weakened!" Hyouko snapped.

Enishi sighed, containing his irritation as he spoke in an even tone. "If we go after them now, the Jinchuu will be incomplete. I don't want him to die just yet. I want him to suffer. And what better way to make him suffer than to let him know we are coming for him and there's not a damn thing he can do to stop us."

"But they could run away before the time comes!" Hyouko countered. "Or ask the police to track us down!"

"Are you scared of the Battosai, Hyouko?" Enishi asked, tilting his head as he studied the effeminate man. "After all, you hurt his woman. I'm sure he's rather pissed off about that."

Hyouko paled but growled. "I'm not scared, I'm being a realist! If we don't attack them now, while they are hurting and disorganized, we will be defeated!"

"You do not know the Battosai as I do," Enishi countered, looking back out the window. "He will not inform the police of his situation. His stubborn and protective nature prevents him from asking for help. Besides, he thinks it's his duty to deal with me. He will not involve the authorities in a private matter," The white haired man paused, smirking as he added, "And with his comrades injured, his strength diminishes even more. They will not recover in time to deal with us."

Hyouko crossed his arms. "Fine, I will go along with this but I want another crack at the Kamiya girl."

"Take care, Hyouko," Enishi replied in a soft but warning tone. "I do not want the girl killed, is that understood?"

The assassin felt a wave of anger slamming into him and he backed away in reflex, hiding his unease by nodding, "I understand."

"Good," Enishi replied sharply before his voice softened a bit. "Now then, everyone should tend to their wounds and rest. After dinner, I will explain my plan in further detail."

The group nodded and departed for their rooms, leaving Enishi alone. He continued to stare out into the sky, the vision of his sister appearing and he smiled. _Soon, nee-san, my revenge will swoop down on Battosai and he'll have no one to blame but himself when everything he loves is taken from him._

 **Kamiya Dojo**

Kaoru was drawn into the light by the sound of soft and steady breathing, her eyelids fluttering open and she blinked, trying to clear her vision, feeling the warmth of someone's hand around hers and she turned her gaze to the left, staring in open surprise at the sight of a sleeping Kenshin beside her and she blushed, slowly sitting up, wincing a bit at the stiffness in her right shoulder. The blanket fell, exposing her wrapped chest and waist and she gasped, dropping onto her back, clumsily trying to grab at the sheet with her right hand, frowning at her inability to move it and she looked over to the rurouni, reluctantly drawing her left hand out of his hold, reaching down to tug the thin sheet back up to her chin.

"No... don't go... Kaoru..."

The assistant master's eyes widened at the sound of Kenshin's voice, the lack of an honorific not lost on her and she turned to study him, brow furrowing at the pained look on his sleeping features. _Is he... having a nightmare?_ She wondered, feeling a pang in her heart as she saw his hand patting around, searching for her own and she reached out, letting him take her hand in his once more, surprised at how quickly the red head's features relaxed and shifted into a peaceful look, his body going still and his breathing back to normal. "I won't go, Kenshin," She whispered tenderly. "I'll stay right here with you... it's alright."

"Kaoru..." He whispered in a low but loving tone, his smile warm and tender.

The girl felt her insides flutter at the way he spoke her name, her eyes studying his lips, longing to kiss them and she frowned. _What is wrong with me?! I shouldn't be thinking about such things right now! He's hurt and I'm injured and we are all in danger!_ Disgusted with herself, Kaoru settled back down, turning her gaze up to the ceiling. _Still, I can't help how I feel. I love Kenshin. It's not unnatural to want to kiss him, is it?_

In the nearby room Sanosuke awoke to a pounding headache, groaning as he sat up, clutching the side of his head, frowning when he felt fabric against his fingertips. _What the hell happened?_ The fighter wondered as he lowered his hand, looking around, recognizing his surroundings. _I'm at the dojo but is... Megumi, okay?_ He jumped up, ignoring the storm raging in his skull, used to pain, as he marched out onto the engawa, "Oi, Megumi?! Where are you?!"

The doctor heard Sanosuke's loud voice and she sighed, exiting the kitchen, rounding the corner as she made a shut up gesture with her hand then waved him to come closer.

Sano was relieved to see the doctor was okay and he grinned, walking down the deck and into the kitchen, standing in the upper room, watching as Megumi ground something in a bowl.

"How do you feel?" She asked in a clinical voice keeping her eyes cast down to hide the worry in her heart.

"Honestly? I feel like shit."

Megumi sighed. "Do you always have to be so crude?"

He tilted his head at her irritated tone. "Yeah, it's how I am. Not like I get after you for your high cultured talk and stuff, even when it makes me uncomfortable,so why do you have to get on my case all the time?"

"Because I know you're better than that." Megumi replied.

Sano snorted. "Better than what? I'm a fighter, not a doctor or a politician. I don't give a damn about rules and manners."

"Well, you should," The woman countered, part of her tempted to throw something at him in her annoyance. "People care about you and want to see you alive and doing well."

"Like who? You?"

Megumi stopped her work, voice and features softening. "Yes, like me."

Sano was stunned at her answer, listening as the woman continued,

"I was scared for you today," She admitted. "You always go charging straight into danger. What if... what if something happened to you? Do you ever stop and think how it feels to watch you run off, not sure whether you'll come back alive or not?"

The fighter studied her with a guarded expression on his face. "What are you trying to say?"

She looked at him then turned around, grumbling. "Nothing... forget I said anything."

But Sano couldn't be shaken off so easily. "So, you were worried I'd die today or something?"

"Of course I was worried! You're my friend! Friends worry about each other!" She snapped, trying to distance herself from her feelings.

"Yeah, but it's more than that... you don't get like this when Kenshin goes off and fights... You think I can't handle myself, is that it?"

She growled, whirling back around to face him, "It's because I care about you! Why can't you get it through that thick head of yours?!"

Sano smirked at her outburst. "It must really hurt for you to admit to that, fox..."

"You better wipe that smirk off your face this instant, buster, or I will do it for you, injured or not!"

His smirk only widened. "You're in love with me, aren't you, Megumi? Admit it."

She turned away from him again, snorting. "Hah, why would I be in love with a dimwit, too stupid to realize that... that..." She started then stopped, unable to say what her heart felt.

"That what? That you have feelings for me? Is that so bad, huh?" He asked, his own feelings hurt at her insult. "And so what if I'm stupid? At least I can admit that I care about you and like you too!"

Megumi's eyes widened in shock as she murmured, "What?"

"Yeah, that's right," Sano continued. "I like you, Megumi Takani. This stupid jerk that you constantly insult has feelings for you! I find you strong and intelligent and intimidating, but I am drawn to you anyway! And if you don't feel the same then it's your loss!" He growled, stalking out of the room, coming to a stop as Yahiko entered the courtyard.

"What's going on? Is the enemy attacking us again?" He asked, bokken firmly gripped in his hand.

Sano studied the boy and the wooden sword. "You doing the rounds or something, Yahiko?"

"That's right," The boy said with a nod. "With Kaoru injured, protecting the dojo and the people in it becomes my responsibility."

"Sano, get back here!" Megumi growled, marching on the engawa, ignoring the surprised look of Yahiko as she continued. "You don't just proclaim you have feelings for someone and go running off! It's in poor taste!"

"Well, according to you, I don't have any taste, so what's the big deal?!" Sano snarled in return, glaring at the doctor.

The commotion outside was heard by Kaoru who stared at the shoji door in concern. _What is going on out there?_ She wondered.

"Sano and Megumi sure are noisy, aren't they?"

The girl turned her head in the direction of the voice, finding Kenshin's gaze on hers. "Kenshin?"

Her surprise was cute and Kenshin found the warmth of her hand pleasing so he kept his hold, stroking the top of her hand with his thumb as he murmured, "Hmm?"

She tried to ignore the pleasing sensation of his gentle touch on her skin as she replied, "Shouldn't we go see what's going on?"

"Are you well enough for that, Kaoru-dono?" He asked, his tone more serious now. "I don't want you to push yourself too quickly and reopen your wound."

Part of her longed to just lay there, staring into Kenshin's eyes and enjoying his touch, but the more practical part gave voice instead. "Hai, I'm okay. I want to know what's going on. Besides... you promised to tell me what happened to you... after I was tended to... and I want to know, Kenshin. I want to know the full truth."

The red head nodded, reluctantly loosening his hold of her hand as he sat up. "This one made a promise, that I did," Scooping his sakabato up, the rurouni slid it into the left side of his obi, clearing his throat as he turned around, giving her a bit of privacy as he spoke in a soft but distant tone. "After you are dressed, I'll tell you the story of my past," He paused, idly caressing the burning skin on his left cheek. "And how this scar of mine came to be."

 **Another chapter completed. Not a very exciting one but the first battle is over. Next chapter I will begin the remembrance arc and hopefully I won't disappoint too badly.**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Bismark Alexander** \- Enishi is a villain you love to hate, right? War is hell indeed and the bad guys aren't going to get away with what they've done. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **joyb5321** \- I am glad you like my action scenes and they stir up excitement for you. I do hope they make a Jinchuu movie. It would be awesome! Kaoru and Megumi should have their moments to shine as badass female characters. Well, I edited that a bit more. I was going for drama... and to mess with Enishi's head... not that it takes much... since he's got the madness already. Your ideas are awesome, why wouldn't I like them? Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **akoshirolangley-** The confession will begin next chapter and we'll go into Kenshin's past. Thank you! That is my goal! Yes, Jinchuu movie please? Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Scarred Sword Heart-** I am glad you enjoyed it as that is my goal, so I'm happy I succeeded! The ladies aren't wallflowers and they deserve some spotlight other than the damsel in distress motif... I fixed that and made Kenshin dodge instead of being struck. Thanks for pointing that out. I'm a lazy editor! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Hexekirana** \- I am pleased you enjoyed it! That it would be something you see on the big screen is my goal! Damn straight! Jinchuu movie please!

 **kokoronagomu** \- Yeah, Enishi is delusional and mad... so all logic and rational thought goes out the window with him. His obsession with tormenting Battosai blinds him to the truth of what happened long ago. Dude needs help. And that is rather ironic, true. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **findingwhimsy** \- Thank you! I don't know why my story hasn't garnered more attention but maybe it's cause I'm new to the fandom or something... Or maybe people just don't like what I write. Though there are plenty enough who do, too, so I guess it's not a bad story. I am feeling my way into the psyches of all the characters and some I gel better with than others, but the more I write, the more comfortable I get. Kenshin is my favorite to write for so I am happy you find my portrayal of him well done. Sano is the easiest though for me and I don't know why. Hope you liked this chapter as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Thanks to those who continue to read my work and review! And if you read but don't review, thank you but don't be afraid to leave me a few lines, it would be great to hear from you!**


	8. Memories

**Another update, hope you all enjoy it!**

 **There are a few changes, most notably Kenshin does not start off with telling the group Enishi's declaration of war, that will occur at the end of his story as he comes back finally to the present. He also begins the story of his past much earlier than in the first year of the Genji Era. The past flashbacks will happen in linear order and I will attempt to go back and forth some between Kenshin's memories... and Enishi's (joyb5321's idea.)**

 **I will use Japanese Era names for the years in the flashbacks. These names were decided by court officials before the Meiji Period.**

 **Ansei- means tranquil government**

 **Bunkyu- means literate story and was picked because of a belief that the 58th year in the Chinese Astrology cycle always brought about great changes**

 **XXXXXXXX-** Denotes flashback sequence beginning

 **xxxxxxxx-** Denotes end of flashback sequence

 **Word list:**

 **goza-** A target made out of tatami mats that are rolled and soaked with water to create more density.

 **Kiheitai-** A volunteer militia

 **sayabiki-** A method of pulling the saya or scabbard with the left hand to bring it around to your hip. This movement facilitates the lightning quick draw and cut of the katana

 **shamisen-** A banjo-like lute that was usually played during Kabuki performances

 **yokogiri-** A side cut with the blade

 **Chapter 8-Memories**

Kaoru rose off the futon, looking around for her kimono, brow furrowing when it was no where to be found. "Um... Kenshin..."

The rurouni kept his back turned to her, listening to the shouting match between Megumi and Sano. "What is it, Kaoru-dono?"

"I don't really... have anything to dress with."

"Oro?" He murmured, forgetting himself as he turned around, his eyes drawn to the lovely shape of her form and his voice died out, a spark of heat in his gaze as he admired the view.

Kaoru's expression morphed into a look of embarrassment as Kenshin turned around to face her. She felt his gaze linger on her body, heat flaring on her cheeks at the intensity of that look and her own body's response. "Kenshin!"

The wanderer snapped out of it at the sound of her voice, whirling around, closing his eyes to calm the desire he had for her in that moment as he quickly apologized. "Sorry! This one forgot, that he did!" He headed towards the shoji door. "I'll... go get you a new kimono!" Reaching out, Kenshin slid the door open and shut behind him and tried to slink quietly down the engawa.

Yahiko caught movement to his left and turned, spying the red head sneaking down the deck and he called out, "Kenshin, you're awake!"

Megumi and Sano both snapped their heads in the swordsman's direction.

The rurouni came to a stop, blinking as the pair headed in his direction.

"Kenshin, help me with this harpy will you?!" Sano shouted, marching over to the engawa. "She won't listen to reason."

"Reason?!" Megumi snapped, stalking over to the deck. "What do you know about reason, bone head?!"

"Will you stop calling me that?!" Sano growled. "What's wrong with telling the truth, huh? I told you, why can't you just admit that you love me and get it over with?!"

Kaoru remained standing in the center of the room, her irritation growing at the noise and the slinking off of Kenshin and she growled, grabbing the sheet near her feet, wrapping it around her as she slid open the shoji door and stomped out onto the engawa. "What is going on out here?!" She roared, her voice booming above everyone else's and the group went silent, four sets of eyes turning to the kendo instructor, who glared back at them.

Megumi saw her escape from the conversation and she slid her zori off, stepping up onto the deck. "Good, you're awake. I need to switch out your poultices anyway." She guided the girl back into the room, sliding the door shut behind her.

Sano glared at the door, grumbling. "Damn fox... always making things difficult..."

Kenshin blinked at the commotion and the quick way the doctor took off with Kaoru in tow, turning his attention back to the fighter when he spoke. "So you told her your feelings, Sano?"

"Yeah, and instead of being happy about it, she yelled at me, like it was a big burden or something." The taller man replied, an angry look on his face.

The swordsman felt a stab of pity for his friend. "Sano... Megumi-dono loves you, too. You must know that..."

Sano's brow furrowed. "Then why does she yell at me all the time? It seems all I ever do is piss her off."

"That is how she hides her feelings, Sano," Kenshin answered. "Megumi-dono lived a rough... life... before coming here... so she carries scars on her heart. To have feelings for you probably terrifies her. So her yelling at you is a defense mechanism... keeping you at a safe distance from her heart," He paused, voice soft. "Your confession has torn those scars open and she is struggling to deal with the truth she cannot deny."

Sanosuke listened, looking away from the small man back towards the door, features softening. "So... she likes me too... but is afraid of admitting to it?"

"Something like that, yes." Kenshin replied with a nod.

The brawler lifted his hand, rubbing his temples. "I still don't get it. If you love someone, why bother to deny it?"

"Well... women are... complicated."

Sano snorted. "That's an understatement."

"However," Kenshin continued. "This one knows that Megumi-dono does love you and you love her. Where you go from this confession... is up to you. But you two will figure it out, together."

"Hmph, I doubt that," Sano replied. "But... I do... love her.. even if she can't stand me..." He admitted softly, wondering what was going on behind the shoji door.

 **Inside the room**

Kaoru stood still while Megumi switched out the poultices, voice clinical as she spoke. "Your arm is going to be stiff for a while and very sore. The wound will have to be cleansed daily and checked for infection but you should heal quickly."

"So how long before I'm healed enough to return to teaching?" Kaoru asked in a terse tone, still irritated at all the commotion from earlier, watching as Megumi opened up her kit and took out a roll of bandages.

"Given the injury and the necessity of shoulder and arm movement for your classes, it will take two to three weeks at the minimum before you're able to resume regular activity." The doctor answered as she began to wrap up the wound.

"That long!" Kaoru exclaimed. "But my students... I can't abandon them because of a simple injury."

"You were shot with a poisoned arrow that tore through skin and muscle," Megumi countered. "I don't think you realize just how lucky you are that it went through completely," She tightened the bandages as she continued in a stern tone. "So that means no kendo classes, Kaoru. I mean it. You'll only reopen your wound."

A unhappy look marred the younger woman's face, wincing a bit at the tightening but she nodded, covering her annoyance by asking, "So what was all that shouting about a few minutes ago?"

"Oh... just Sano being stupid as usual, yelling about his feelings for me," Megumi answered, with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Probably just said it to upset me even further."

Kaoru tilted her head, studying the lady doctor. "But Megumi, Sano does have feelings for you. He blusters a lot but he's just energetic and easily excited so yelling just comes natural to him."

"You make it sound like he's some big lovable stray that barks to get attention," Megumi grumbled, finishing her work before lowering her hands to the side. "Sano is crude, rough, and ill-mannered. Customs and decorum are completely lost on him," She sighed, staring back at the door. "But he is rather cute... and strong... and protective."

"Those are all good qualities to have." Kaoru replied, studying her friend.

The lady doctor's expression grew grim. "Yet he's unemployed and rather lazy."

"You make more than enough for the both of you," Kaoru said softly. "It is similar to me and Kenshin, isn't? I earn the income and he does the domestic work."

"True..." Megumi conceded then shook her head. "I don't know if it can even work out between us. We're so very different."

"Well, you won't know until you try."

Megumi frowned. "I don't even know how to start."

"Being nice might help." Kaoru offered.

"Being nice to him isn't part of my repertoire," Megumi countered. "He does the stupidest things and I always end up yelling at him about it."

"Sano's a man... he can't help it."

Megumi blinked then let out a laugh.

Kaoru smiled, laughing softly as well, her gaze shifting over to the shoji door as Kenshin's voice called out,

"I have a clean kimono for you, Kaoru-dono."

Megumi walked over, cracking the door open as she poked her head out. "I'll give it to her, Ken-san. We'll be out in just a moment."

The wanderer nodded, handing the doctor the white fabric, stepping back as the door slid closed once more. "This one is going to make some tea." He announced to everyone, walking down the engawa before rounding the corner. He entered the kitchen, his skull throbbing a bit from the injury to his forehead and he reached up, gingerly touching the bandage that covered the wound, the memory of Enishi's rage replaying in his mind over and over again and his guilt grew even more.

 _Tomoe... I failed you... and I failed your brother. I should have searched for him. I should have tried to help him. But I was too broken from your loss, I couldn't care for anyone, not even myself, at the time. Now Enishi wants vengeance for your death by hurting the people I care about. I can't let him do that, Tomoe. I must stop him. No matter what happened in the past, between us, I cannot allow him to hurt anyone else._

"Kenshin? Are you okay?"

The rurouni lowered his hand to the side, turning around, his gaze falling on the curious form of Yahiko who stood in the upper level of the room. "Hai, Yahiko, just a bit tired is all."

The boy studied the red head, brow furrowed. "You don't look tired. You look... well, a bit nervous and scared. What all happened today?"

 _He is rather persistent and observant, that he is._ "Many things happened today, Yahiko. Things that I will explain to everyone once the tea is made," Kenshin answered, setting to work making the tea. "Please make sure Kaoru-dono is comfortable, will you? I don't want her to reopen her wound."

"Hai, I will, since you promised to tell us what happened and all." The boy replied, resting his bokken up and onto his right shoulder, walking out the way he came, leaving the swordsman alone to his task.

Once the tea was made, Kenshin poured it into five cups, setting them on the tray before heading out and onto the engawa, finding everyone either standing near or sitting on the shikidai near the main entrance. He stepped down, handing out the cups before laying the tray onto the deck, settling to the left of Kaoru, who eyed him expectantly. Clearing his throat, the red head spoke. "This one knows everyone was hurt in one way or another today and for that, I apologize," He began, drawing in a breath before letting it out slowly. "It is my fault that you were all attacked today."

"Your fault?" Sano murmured. "You weren't the one to attack us. It was the Inui bastard that blew up Megumi's clinic."

"That man is involved in all this, yes... but only one of five men working for the mastermind behind our attacks," Kenshin replied, looking down at the cup in his hand. "Enishi Yukishiro is the leader of this group. He is... my brother..."

Gasps erupted from everyone save Kaoru, who already knew.

"Your brother? You never mentioned that before..." Sano said, studying his friend in shock.

"Actually, Enishi is... or was... my brother-in-law," Kenshin corrected himself. "His sister, Tomoe, was my wife... and the one I killed with my own two hands," He paused, steeling his will as he felt the weight of their stares and the stunned silence that now lingered in the night air. _I must explain myself. Only then will they truly understand why all this happened... and why I cannot let them be hurt._ "Everything that has led up to now... began before...and during the Bakumatsu." He murmured, closing his eyes, memories flooding his mind, drawn back to his past and the path that led him to this moment.

XXXXXXXX

 **Third year of the Ansei Era 1856**

The boy walked at a steady clip, surrounded by three young women who kept watch over his progress. Night dominated the sky, the moon hidden by darkened clouds and he was drawn to the sound of crickets in the small, grassy hills that surrounded them. He felt nervous, not sure of where they were all headed. _But my home is gone... and my family... is no more._

A battle cry erupted suddenly in the air, meshing with the screams of those behind them and the boy whirled around, eyes widening as men and women were struck down, blood spurting from the lethal flashes of metal that bit into their tender flesh. _This is wrong! Stop this!_ His mind cried and he looked down for something, anything to protect those still alive, eyes falling on a nearby sword and he raced towards it, scooping it up off the ground, blade outstretched as he watched the men approach. _I won't let you hurt them, I won't!_ He growled, dropping his sword as a pair of arms wrapped around his small frame, pulling him back and away.

"Don't look, Shinta. Don't look," The girl's voice whispered, holding him tight to her, even as the screams grew and the makers of death inched closer. "You have to survive, Shinta. You're only a child so you haven't had a chance to choose how to walk your own path. Until that day comes, you have to stay alive."

His eyes widened as the women were cut down, shocked and horrified at the gruesome and heartless display of cruelty. He remained seated, gaze focused on the slain bodies around him, unresponsive as he felt something nudge his back.

"Hey, brat, living on from all this is going to be pretty rough," A male's voice spoke from behind, words laced with disdain and dark amusement. "So I'm going to do you a favor and end your short and miserable life."

New screams were heard and the leader whirled around, growling. "Who the hell are you?"

"It's pointless to give my name to one who will be dead soon." The stranger replied, drawing out a sword.

"Bastard!" The leader of the bandits snarled, rushing forward, his war cry silenced as he was cut into ribbons by the stranger's blade.

The clouds parted, the light of the full moon casting light on the grisly scene and the boy turned around, looking up at the brown cloaked figure, watching as the large man wiped the blood off his sword.

"Looks like you've had a rough time of things, boy," The stranger said in a deep voice, looking down to study the child. "Luckily for you I happened to be passing by and took care of your revenge for those you've lost."

Silence met the man's ears as the child's gaze returned to the fallen woman closest to him, and the swordsman's brow furrowed. _Is this little one too shocked to come to gripes with the reality around him?_ "Boy, you must not linger with the dead. No matter how much you care about those who have died, you cannot bring them back with wishes and tears. They would want you to return to the living, free from the guilt of their deaths," Sheathing his katana, the dark haired man turned around, calling out over his shoulder. "There is a village nearby. You should go there and ask for help. I'm sure someone will take you in." He cast one last glance at the child, shaking his head as the boy remained still. _I've done what I could, I only hope that will be enough for him._

Shinta remained as he was for the longest time, the words of the stranger running through his mind. _The dead may wish for me to return to the land of the living but I cannot leave them like this._ The boy rose, looking around for something to dig with and he grabbed the sword from before, determination on his face as he marched forward, slamming the blade into the ground again and again and again, slowly but surely digging a hole, stopping only to toss out the various rocks that lay in his way upon the hillside. He continued on, burying body after body, even as the sun rose and set, then rose again.

That was how the swordsman found the red head, surprised at the sight of him still digging. "Boy, why didn't you go to the village and ask for help?" He called out, climbing closer to the child as he looked around at the mass of graves. Most of the bodies had been buried already, including the ones who caused the massacre. He reached out, pulling the katana from the nearest grave, studying it, recognizing it as one of the blades the bandits had carried. _Could it be that he..._ The man focused his attention back on the young one as he tossed the katana aside. "Where are the bandits I killed?"

Shinta heard his question, rising from the pit of the grave as he pointed out with his bloodied right hand some distance ahead.

The swordsman followed the direction of his point, quirking an eyebrow as he turned his head back towards the boy. "You even buried the bandits and the slave traders?"

Shinta reached out, dragging one of the corpses towards the grave he'd made. "Bandits or slaves, they're all victims when they're dead." He replied in a tired voice, body racked with fatigue as he struggled to pull the body along the rocky ground.

The man tilted his head, impressed with his answer as he studied the boy more intently. He saw the bloodied hands, the smudged dirt on his face, the splits in the skin of his feet and the torn fabric of his clothing. _This little one's mind and will has overcome the weakness of the body. And his actions speak of a kindness that is rare in this world. He would make an excellent student for the Hiten Mitsurugi Style._ He moved closer, reaching out to grab the back of the boy's kimono, forcing him to stop and he crouched down, staring into his eyes, seeing great strength there as he asked, "Boy, what is your name?"

The boy looked up at the swordsman, feeling nervous as he answered. "Shinta."

"That is too soft a name," The man replied, feeling in his heart this was the right choice to make. "Not fit for a swordsman," He let go of the boy's collar, rising, drawing out his blade, pointing it down as he spoke. "From now on, your name will be Kenshin."

The boy looked down, partly in fear and worry.

The man frowned and placed the mune of the blade under the boy's chin. "Do not look down in fear and shame, Kenshin. Look up to your shishou, Hiko Seijuro, with pride and a brave heart."

Shinta, now Kenshin, obeyed, looking up at Hiko with puzzled eyes. "Hai, shishou." He whispered, hoping that was the right answer.

The swordsman smirked and nodded, sheathing his katana. "Let us finish burying the dead and then we will travel back to begin your training."

Once the task was done, Hiko dusted off his hands, turning to find the boy staring at three large stones. Curious, the swordsman walked over, asking, "Who are these graves for, Kenshin?"

"I buried Sakura-san, Kasume-san, and Akane-san here," Kenshin answered. "I only knew them for a day but they died trying to protect me," His voice grew sad as he lowered his head. "I wanted to give them pretty headstones but these ugly rocks were all I could find."

Hiko listened, looking down at the boy for a moment then drew out a small bottle of sake from under his cape. "No one should have to die without knowing the taste of good sake," He said in a low but respectful tone as he poured the clear liquid over each stone. "This is my tribute to their sacrifice," He put the stopper back on the jug, tucking it under his cape once more. "You will always carry the memory of them in your mind and heart, Kenshin. Let that be your guide and honor their lives by living on and learning from me, so that you will never again be unable to protect those you care about," He rested his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Come. It's time to head to your new home."

Kenshin nodded, turning to follow Hiko as he led them away. He looked behind his shoulder once more before running to catch up to his master.

 **Hiten Mitsurugi master Hiko Seijuro's home**

Upon returning the isolated property that was his own, Hiko began to instruct the boy on the truth of his ryu and philosophy.

"Hiten Mitsurugi is an old style, developed to combat many opponents at once but it also was created to help those in need of protection. Practitioners of this ryu are free blades, they cannot be controlled or else the wielder will lose his way and deliver death to those who may not deserve it. Do you understand these concepts, Kenshin?"

The boy listened to his master, absorbing the information into his heart and his mind. _If I can learn this art, I will become stronger, so that I can help those who cry out for justice and protection._ "Hai, shishou."

"Good," Hiko replied, reaching out to grab a bokken, tossing it over to the boy who caught it. "Now we will begin."

Hiko trained the boy relentlessly, pushing him to his limits day after day, year after year, marveling at his will as the child endured the blows of sticks and bokken, rising up again and again, never giving up and never surrendering, snarling out a battle cry no matter how many times he was knocked down. Hiko silently approved of his tenacity and will. _Each day this boy grows stronger, his mind sharper in technique though he still remains a petulant child in thought and his heart... his heart is still as gentle as the day I met him._ _That will either aid him... or destroy him someday, though I hope I will have instilled in him the fortitude to follow the right path for the right reasons._

 **Second year of the Bunkyu Era 1862**

Hiko watched Kenshin progress through his katas, the ghost of a paternal smile on his lips. The swordsman was quite proud of Kenshin, despite the boy's idealistic and childish tendencies, impressed at the rate of growth in his skill. _He's taken everything I've thrown at him and emerged stronger because of it. Someday he will surpass me._ His smile fell as he recalled the harshness of training the boy, disliking how distant he had to be. _But I have no choice. If he is to master the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, he must be strong enough to endure the final test._

The sky darkened, the distant rumble of thunder signaling the coming of a storm and the master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style lifted his head, studying the clouds as the winds picked up. _This is a bad omen. If lightning strikes too close, the boy could be hurt and I can't allow that to happen._ Lowering his gaze, Hiko shouted out gruffly to hide the concern he had for the boy. "That's enough, Kenshin. We are going inside."

Kenshin lowered his katana, brow furrowed at the stern tone in his master's voice. _Do you have to always be so grouchy, shishou?_ The boy thought as he sheathed his blade and followed Hiko inside. _I bet if he had a wife, he'd mellow out some._ A look of amusement crossed the boy's face at the image of his shishou married and he snickered.

"Care to share what's so funny?" Hiko asked, poking at the fire in the center of the room, a pot of stew brewing above the flames.

The boy slid the saya out of his obi, laying it down beside him as he came to rest on the step nearby, hesitant to speak on his thoughts. "It is nothing, shishou."

Hiko quirked an eyebrow. "If it is nothing you wouldn't be laughing about it now would you? So come on, spit it out. Did some pretty girl flirt with you while you were in town today?"

"No!" Kenshin protested, an indignant look on his face. "It is just..." He paused, sighing as he whispered, "I was laughing at the idea of you being married, that's all."

Hiko snorted, shifting his focus to the stew as he rose, stirring the contents with a wooden spoon. "That is rather amusing, I'll give you that."

Kenshin felt relief. _At least he won't punish me with extra katas for that._ He studied his master, feeling bold enough to ask, "But have you ever thought about it, shishou?"

"Marriage?" Hiko replied, looking over at his student. "No, the thought never crossed my mind."

Kenshin's brow furrowed. "Do you not like women, shishou?"

"On the contrary, I liked them a little too much when I was younger," Hiko answered, voice softening a bit. " But I could never... find a woman worthy enough to settle down and have a family with," He paused, returning his attention to the stew. "Besides, Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is a demanding and jealous mistress, taking up all my time and dedication."

"Mistress?" Kenshin murmured. "Hiten Mitsurugi is a woman?"

Hiko sighed. "Baka deshi... it's a metaphor... not to be taken literally."

Kenshin lowered his head. "Oh..." He whispered. "So... when I master Hiten Mitsurugi will I have to live alone and isolated from the world, too?

The swordsman continued to stir the stew. "You'll know when that time comes, Kenshin. But remember this if nothing else. If you do manage to find a woman worthy enough to share a life with, make sure she is strong of heart, mind, and body because she'll need all three to deal with you."

Kenshin looked up, his expression morphing into a scowl. _Must he always insult me?_ Despite his master's insufferable gruffness and stern teaching, the boy looked up to Hiko and thought of him much like a father, even if he was kind of a jerk most of the time. "Shishou, when I was in town today, there was talk of open rebellion against the shogunate. Many people are living miserably in this era. Shouldn't we use our skill to help free them from their suffering?"

Hiko's features hardened, dropping the spoon to look over at his pupil. "This talk again? How many times do I have to tell you, Kenshin? The outside world has little influence on your teaching here. You need focus only on learning the principles of the Hiten Mitsurugi. Once you've mastered that, what you do with your own life will be yours to decide. Until then, I am still your master and I will not allow you to be used as a tool to do harm to those who may not deserve death. Is that understood?"

Kenshin lowered his head to hide the anger he felt, wanting to argue his point though he knew it would fall on deaf ears. "Yes, shishou."

"Good. Now then, go fetch two bowls and we will have some stew as we wait out the storm."

Kenshin did as he was told, the two males eating silently even as the heavens were unleashed and the outside grew alive with flashes of light and the roar of nature's fury.

 **Third year of the Bunkyu Era February 1863**

Kenshin stood outside his master's home, his dark tabi socks soaked from the snow around him but he paid no mind to the stinging cold, his young brow furrowed in vexation as he tried to make his master understand his desire to aid those too weak to defend themselves. "Shishou we cannot ignore what is going on in the world anymore! People are suffering and crying out for justice! We must help them!"

Hiko studied his student with a level stare, unyielding in his words. "Be silent!" He growled sharply. "You are not capable yet to help those people with the limited knowledge you have acquired from me."

Kenshin glared at his master but kept silent as the taller man continued.

"You must listen to me, Kenshin. If you go off and join in this feudal conflict, you will become a tool, used to kill those who may or may not deserve death," Inside, Hiko was afraid for his student whom he considered to be like a son to him. _If he goes off and fights in this war, I could lose him and I... I don't want him to die._ "I did not teach you the principles of Hiten Mitsurugi so that you could become a pawn to those in power. The world will always be in turmoil, destined to go to war over and over again. You will be able to change nothing."

"So I'm supposed to just walk away and become deaf to the cries of those who are suffering?!" Kenshin countered angrily. "What good are the principles of Hiten Mitsurugi if I can't even use them to protect people?!" The boy clutched his saya tightly, scowling at his master. "I refuse to ignore the pain of those in need of saving!"

The boy's stubbornness and idealistic nonsense angered Hiko even further but he kept it in check, trying to make the child see reason. "Kenshin, when you have finished your training, you will be the strongest swordsman in existence and your mind will be equally strong to carry the burdens of the world. But if you leave your training incomplete, you will not be able to handle the guilt that will consume you."

"The peasants dying under the oppressive government of the Bakufu do not have the luxury of waiting for me to complete my training. Your words are nothing to them!" Kenshin shouted with an angry swipe of his right hand.

 _So you won't listen to reason then? Fine, have it your way._ "Go then, join the cause and become labeled a murderer."

Kenshin gasped. _Murderer? Is that what he thinks I'll become?_

"Murder is the only practice a swordsman can engage in," Hiko continued. "No matter how pretty the words may be to describe it, kenjutsu is the art of killing and if you go, you will become a killer. Is that what you want to do? Murdering legions of soldiers all so a few may live?" He paused, closing his eyes. "I've killed many men before you were even born. Yes, they were evil but they were still human beings. To take a life is a great burden to bear. I want to spare you that burden, Kenshin. The world you desire to reshape will be unable to treat you correctly. You will travel down a dark path, your humanity stripped until you become nothing more than a murderer."

"If I can save people who have lived without hope, then I will gladly stain my hands with the blood of tyrants." Kenshin replied, unyielding in his resolve to leave.

The swordsman heard the determination and stubbornness in his student's voice and anger fled, replaced with regret. _I see. You're so bound and determined to disobey me for a lost cause that you refuse to see the larger picture. Very well._ Hiko opened his eyes, turning his back to his student as he headed towards the entrance to his home, his brown cloak fluttering in the wind.

Kenshin sensed his teacher closing his mind to him and he tried desperately one more time to change his thinking, "Shishou, please listen!"

But Hiko had given up. "I cannot listen to one who will not listen to me. Go then, Kenshin, if that is what you wish."

The boy grew quiet, surprised at his permission as he bowed deeply. "Thank you, shishou."

The swordsman's heart was breaking even as he remained stoic, not bothering to look back as he heard his student's zori crunch through the snow, heading into town and far from the safety of his teaching. _Kenshin... my pupil... you have chosen your fate. Your mind and heart will be torn asunder by the foul deeds those men in power will demand of you. You may seek to ease the suffering of those under the yoke of the current government but your own suffering will be far greater than theirs could ever be. So my only hope is that you manage to survive the cruelty of the world you seek to change. Goodbye... my son._

 **Third year of the Bunkyu late February 1863 Choushuu Region**

Kenshin stood in the crowd of grown men, feeling a bit out of place, though his features remained impassive, recalling the teachings of his shishou to maintain discipline in displaying emotion. It was a lesson the boy was never very good at. _Hot headed. That's what shishou would call me. Foolish, hot headed... and idealistic._ Truth be told, Kenshin missed the gruff attitude of Hiko Seijuro the thirteenth and the strength of his presence. Kenshin suddenly felt truly alone and he regretted now some of the things he'd said to the one who had been such as steady influence in his short life. _But I had to do this, master._ _Too many people are suffering and in need of my strength to stop the oppressive government that controls their lives._

"You there, boy!"

Kenshin blinked at the intrusion into his thoughts, turning his head in the direction of the voice, finding two men staring down at him from the nearby hill, the one with the short hair and a shamisen resting against his right shoulder the owner of the voice yelling as he continued,

"Why don't you show us what you can do with that sword of yours! If you can cut through that goza target to your left, I'll let you join my Kiheitai!"

Snickering was heard around him but the young swordsman ignored it, walking over to the target, performing a sayabiki, his right hand wrapping around the tsuba as he drew out his katana in a lightning fast motion, executing a yokogiri, the goza target sliced through in one strike, the saya following, smashing into the cut section, the force sending the remnants flying some distance to the right.

Laughter turned to gasps of awe at the sight of such speed and power, watching as the boy remained in his stance, voice light but firm. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Sou Ryu Sen."

Kenshin relaxed his body, sheathing his blade, blinking at the clapping that erupted back on that hill and he turned his focus towards to the two men, his gaze falling on the long haired man who called out, "Come up here and join us, boy!"

He walked up the hill, joining them at their suggestion. The long haired man introducing himself first. "My name is Kogoro Katsura, the leader of the Choushou faction and this is my second in command, Shinsaku Takasugi."

"Nice to meet ya!" Shinsaku said with a grin.

Kenshin gave a light bow to both men.

Katsura studied the boy, quirking an eyebrow. _This one isn't much for talking is he?_ "What is your name, if I may ask?"

"Kenshin." The boy answered as he remained still, keeping his features calm and even though inside he did feel rather nervous. _These men are the leaders of this faction. I must take care to not show weakness._

"Well, Kenshin-san, why don't you follow me and we can discuss your role further in our army."

"Hai." Kenshin replied softly, walking beside Kastura as they headed to a nearby home. He sat down seiza style opposite the older male, drinking tea as the other drank sake.

"So you are a practitioner of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu? I confess I didn't believe such a legendary style was still in existence. Your master must be proud of you."

Kenshin lowered his gaze to the tea cup, his bangs hiding the sadness in his eyes as he spoke. "He taught me well." Was all he offered in answer.

 _This boy is a tough nut to crack. Is he truly a distant person or is it all for show?_ "Tell me, Kenshin-san, have you ever killed a man using the Hiten Mitsurugi Style before?"

The red head brought his gaze back up to Katsura. "No."

"But if I asked you to, would you?"

Kenshin lowered his cup onto the tray in front of him, features hardening, eyes reflecting his resolve. "If, by taking the lives of others, I can bring about peace in this era of oppression and pain, then I will bloody my blade in the name of justice."

Katsura studied the boy in surprise. _Well now, he expresses himself rather eloquently when it's something he cares about. Interesting._ "Very well. Why don't you take a room upstairs and get some rest. We will leave for Kyoto in the morning."

Kenshin nodded, grabbing his katana as he rose, giving a bow before silently climbing up the stairs, picking the closest room. He reached out, sliding open the shoji door, closing it quietly behind him and he walked over to the unrolled futon, laying down as he willed himself into a light sleep, excited and nervous about what this new life of his would bring.

xxxxxxxx

"And that's how I came to be part of the Ishin Shishi." Kenshin said softly, sipping tea from his cup as he took a break from his story.

"Man, Kenshin, you must have been very strong as a kid to have impressed Kastura-san," Yahiko said as he studied the red head in awe, knowing the history of the Bakumatsu. "If you were that powerful, your master must have been unstoppable."

Kenshin nodded as he lowered his cup back down. "Hiko Seijuro the thirteenth is a true master of the Hiten Mitsurugi. From him I learned much, even if I am forever his baka deshi. I still respect and honor him for his teaching and for taking care of me for so many years," The rurouni's brow furrowed. "I left without completing my training because of my hotheadedness, as he called it. I was too stubborn and idealistic to realize just how right shishou was about the war... and my place in it." Kenshin lifted his gaze, studying the stars. _Then again, if I had stayed, I wouldn't have met you, Tomoe..._

 **Yokohama**

"Tomoe..." Enishi whispered as he tilted his head back, studying the clusters of white that lined the clear night sky. "Do you remember when we would sit outside in the summer to look at the stars? You always said night was your favorite time of the day. Quiet, contemplative, and beautiful. Just like you were, nee-san," He paused, features tightening. "I remember your joy at Akira's proposal. I remember how puzzled he was at your quiet manner. He knew you all his life but he still couldn't understand you... not like I did... Do you remember all that nee-san?" Enishi murmured, as his mind traveled back to happiness of his past, before death came to destroy all that he loved.

 **Another chapter completed. The next chapter will begin with the last bit of this chapter as we will get to see Enishi's past and the past of Tomoe before the death of Akira. I will try to go back and forth when I can between the two men as this was joyb5321's suggestion and idea. Hopefully this was enjoyable enough for everyone, if not, I do apologize.**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **akoshirolangley-** Sano and Megumi indeed! They are fun to write for. Their banter is amusing and I love to write funny scenes. Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Scarred Sword Heart-** I do want to add romantic stuff to the story line as that is what many people enjoy and they are a great couple to write for. Yeah, Kenshin truly loves Kaoru and is panicked about losing her. I have decided to for the most part as I'm sure you saw in this chapter. Hopefully it wasn't too badly done. Thanks for reading and leaving a few words!

 **CupofTeaforAliceandHatter-** Cool pen name! I will work them into the story much as it occurs in the manga, though the motivation is a bit different. I'll give you a hint, it has to do with Gein. You'll see my plans for that soon. Oh, no, Enishi has more plans in store for Kenshin. He will put him in a living hell soon enough. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Joyb5321-** I am happy that you enjoyed the Kenshin and Kaoru romantic bits. And Enishi is sinister and twisted but all great villains have such traits. Thank you! I enjoy the interaction between the two. Sano's a goofball and Megumi is jaded. They are a rather interesting match. I will attempt to do just that but we'll see how it goes. Yahiko will get his moment, I promise. He is the future master of the Kasshin Style after all and he will make Kaoru proud. Well, my plan is rather ambitious when the story reaches the point of the island. I am toying with the idea of widening the scope of the final place of battle, though all the players in that last round of fighting will be involved. But that is a ways off yet. Thanks for reading and leaving me a review! I always look forward to reading your thoughts!

 **Bismark Alexander-** Well, Sano's not a romantic kind of guy. Blunt and up front is his motto. So he does his own thing, like you said. There will be some kissing soon enough, though this is T rated so nothing too naughty. Enishi may be mad but he can plan with the best of them. Thanks for reading and taking the time to leave a few lines!

 **Animaniacal-** Well... yes... I do love my... ellipses... ahem, anyway, I wanted to write something in this universe that deals with the Jinchuu arc so I decided to create this story. I do enjoy writing Sano's character. He's my brother's favorite and he just comes easily to me though I'm not sure why that is. I enjoy writing the closeness between Kenshin and Kaoru as well. Well, I am still learning how to write for this fandom. I usually do YYH stories so this is new territory for me but the movies rocked so much and I want to see a Jinchuu and Remembrance live action movie that I figured, why not do an interpretation of that in the live-action universe. After all, the RK movies are now my favorite trilogy of all time. Yes, even more than LOTR or Star Wars. Tomoe/Kenshin will come up soon, most likely in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and leaving a review. I appreciate it!


	9. Tomoe

**Another update! Hope it's not too badly done!**

XXXXXXXX- Denotes start of flashback

xxxxxxxx- Denotes end of flashback

 **word list:**

 **bira-bira kanzanshi** \- Pronged hair pin with either metal or silk strands and comes in variety of designs. Given as gifts and signs of affection from men to women.

 **Nihon-Bashi Bridge** \- Bridge over the Sumida river in Edo where all roads led from and were measured.

 **Tokaido Road** \- Great road that led from Edo down to Kyoto. 300 mile stretch that took 12 days on foot to travel. (And yes, I do know that women were forbidden to travel alone in the Edo era... but she did run away and go to Kyoto as per the manga so she either forged documents or the guard posting stations were getting lax.)

 **Mimawarigumi** \- A rival to the Shinsengumi and like that group, sought to bring order to the streets of Kyoto and hunt down Ishin Shishi supporters.

 **Chapter 9-Tomoe**

XXXXXXXX

 **Third Year of the Bunkyu Era July 1863**

"Nee-san! Look what I caught!"

Tomoe looked up from her diary, closing the cover as she spied her little brother rushing towards her, his hands held up together in front of him. "What is it, Enishi?" She asked in a soft and curious tone, watching as he skidded to a stop before her.

The dark haired boy opened up his small fists, a red hued dragonfly fluttering to life as it lifted into the the air, zooming outside once more.

Tomoe watched the iridescent insect as it escaped back out into the open, admiring it's strength and beauty, turning her attention back to her brother as he spoke,

"Wasn't it beautiful nee-san?" Enishi asked. "I spent all afternoon trying to catch the red one and I finally did!"

She reached out, patting his head gently, smiling inwardly at the display of such simple and child-like joy. _This is the Enishi I love and understand best._ "It was very beautiful, Enishi. Thank you for sharing it with me."

Enishi beamed at her praise, his expression shifting into a scowl at the sight of a young man that now approached them. _He's here again? Why does he always have to interrupt my time with nee-san?!_ He growled silently.

Tomoe saw the change in her brother's demeanor, sensing his irritation and she turned around, her eyes falling on the lean form of Akira Kiyosato, her childhood friend and sweetheart. "Akira, it is nice to see you again." She called out in a soft and even voice though her heart fluttered at being in his presence.

The young samurai smiled and gave a slight bow which the lady returned, coming to a stop before her. "Tomoe... it has been too long since we last spoke."

"Not long enough..." Enishi grumbled under his breath as he glared at the older male.

Akira shifted his gaze over to the boy, giving a friendly smile. "Hello again, Enishi-kun. You've been doing well, have you?"

 _I'd be doing better if you left!_ His mind snapped as he shrugged his shoulders and answered grudgingly. "I guess I have."

Tomoe looked down at her brother, noting his terse tone and she worried. _I know he is protective of me and jealous of my time, but I wish he wasn't so angry around others. Especially with Akira._

The samurai was not offended by Enishi's rude response, understanding the boy's reaction. _Tomoe is like a mother to him so he is protective of her and her time, though I hope I can win him over and become like a brother to him someday._ "That is good to hear."

"Would you like some tea?" Tomoe asked, drawing her friend's attention back to her.

"That would be lovely, thank you." Akira replied, waiting patiently until the tea was brought in.

Enishi crept out of the room, not wanting to participate in their discussion, though he watched with furtive eyes through the crack in the shoji door, listening intently to the conversation between his sister and the samurai as the tea was brought in and the pair sat down.

Akira sat opposite of Tomoe, seiza style, watching as she poured the tea, taking the proffered cup and they engaged in small conversation before the samurai lowered his cup back to the tray before him. "Tomoe... There is something I'd like to talk to you about... Something important."

Tomoe lowered her cup, her ears detecting a bit of nervousness in his tone and her brow furrowed slightly in concern. "What is it, Akira?"

The samurai fidgeted a bit, unable to calm the pounding of his heart as he steadied himself. "Tomoe... I..." He started then stopped, frowning at how tight his voice was and he cleared his throat, trying once again. "That is... we've known each other since we were children. And in that time I've come to know you as a dear friend... but... also... someone... that... that I love..."

The lady listened to his babbling, finding it rather endearing though she could not express it well enough. "Someone that you love?"

"Hai." Akira replied with a nod. He reached inside his kimono, drawing out a white cloth, his hand shaking a bit as he handed the long and thin package to her.

Tomoe took the cloth, looking down as she gently unfolded it, surprise and delight filling her. There, inside the fabric, lay a simple but beautifully crafted bira-bira kanzashi. _Does this mean... what I think it does?_

Akira watched her unfurl the cloth with anxious eyes, worry in his heart though he managed to speak in a tender tone. "Tomoe... I love you... and I want to be your husband... I want to take care of you and your brother... I want to make you smile and be happy... So will you... will you marry me?"

 _Yes!_ Her heart sang in joy even as she brought her gaze up, staring at him, speechless at the sincerity and the devotion she could hear in his voice.

 _No!_ Enishi's mind cried as he listened, panic rising in his heart at the thought of her leaving him. _Don't do it, nee-san. Don't abandon me._

Akira, meanwhile, saw no spark of emotion from the woman he loved and his features fell at her response. "Tomoe? Do... Do you not want to marry me?"

"I... I want to... yes... it's just..." She started, her voice dying out. She felt shy and unable to express the love she had for him properly. _Why can I not tell him the truth of my heart?_ She wondered.

"Just what?" He asked, studying her expectantly.

"I am just... surprised... is all.." She managed to answer, looking back down at the kanzashi. "I accept your proposal, Akira."

Her reply was confusing to the young man but he managed to smile, blinking at the sound of Enishi's voice as he burst into the room and screamed.

"Nee-san! You can't marry him! If you do, I'll be all alone!"

Tomoe snapped her head up, eyes widening at her brother's outburst. "Enishi... please... Akira is a dear friend... you're being very rude..."

"I don't care!" Enishi snarled. "I won't let him take you from me! I won't!" The boy cried then ran off and out of the room.

Akira watched the boy go. "I didn't mean to upset him..."

"I apologize for his behavior," Tomoe said softly, drawing the samurai's attention back to her. "Enishi is judgmental and harsh at times but also very protective of me."

"I understand," Akira replied. "He's afraid I'll take you from him, as he said. But Tomoe... I want to take care of him too. He needs some steady male guidance in his life and I am willing and able to be that for Enishi."

Her love for Akira grew even more at his words and she whispered, " I know that you will be able to provide a steady influence in his life which he needs. I am his sister and also a mother figure to him, yet he needs someone... like a brother... to guide him on the path to adulthood. I want that person to be you."

Akira smiled at the lady's comments, taking that as a sign she was at the very least interested in his proposal on a more personal level. _Though I wish she would smile for me... at least once._ He thought as he rose. "I will make preparations then. We can discuss the details at a later date, if you so desire."

"That will be fine, Akira," Tomoe said in a gentle tone, rising as well. She walked with him to the entrance, giving him a bow of her head. "I thank you for your affection and your support and I look forward to our next visit."

He returned her bow, his own tone gentle and loving, even as he felt a pang in his heart at the lack of affection from her as he replied, "You are welcome, Tomoe. I look forward to being in your presence once more." Akira turned away from her then, slowly walking down the path, disappearing from view.

Tomoe remained standing for several moments, watching him go, longing to tell him how she felt, her shoulders dropping at her inability to express her emotions in an overt manner. She trudged back inside, returning to her diary, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them once more, grabbing the nearby brush, dipping it into the ink as she began to write her thoughts:

 **Today, Akira proposed to me! I thought my heart would burst with happiness! He gave me a beautiful kanzashi as a token of his affection and I will always treasure it and his love. I know Akira will make an excellent father. Our children will be even of temper and kindhearted and I look forward to the day I can call him husband. I only wish I could tell him how much I love and adore him. Perhaps someday I will be able to show him the truth of my heart. For now, I am content to know he loves me and I hope he can be patient enough to learn and understand more about me.**

She closed the cover and rose, feeling better about her situation though there was still the matter of Enishi's acceptance of the match. Tomoe headed out into the garden, searching for her brother, calling out his name softly, "Enishi? Enishi are you here?"

When he didn't answer, her heart sunk. "Enishi please... don't hide from me... it's not very nice..."

She heard rustling in the nearby maple tree and she walked over and under the lowest boughs, tilting her head back, finding her brother sitting on one of the many branches high above. "Enishi come down and talk to me."

"I don't want to!" He replied, a pout on his face as he glared down at her. "You want to run away and leave me... just like father did..."

She gave a start of surprise and shook her head. "No, Enishi. I don't want to run away from you. You're my brother and I love you. So please... come down here and talk with me."

"You want to marry Akira and run away with him, I know it!"

She sighed at his childish reaction. _But he's only 8 years old. That's to be expected._ "I want to marry Akira, that is true. But when I do, I won't be running away. He'll just become part of the family. Part of our family, Enishi."

The boy looked down at her. "Part of our family?"

"That's right," She said with a nod, her eyes softening. "Akira wants to be part of our family. He wants to be a brother to you and take care of you, too."

"How do I know he's telling the truth?" Enishi asked, his young mind trying to process what his sister was telling him. "How do I know he won't abandon you... or me...?"

Tomoe understood her brother's fear of abandonment. _But this is different. Akira won't leave... and he won't stray._ "Because he makes me happy, Enishi," She replied softly, giving him a very rare smile as she lifted her hand and rested it over her heart. "I feel such joy... here... when I'm in his presence... I love him and want to be with him... And he loves me and wants to be with me... I love you as my brother... and he wants to love you as a brother as well. Please don't turn away from him, Enishi... for my sake... please try to accept him... and learn from him... as you have from me."

The boy's features softened, seeing the joy in his sister's eyes, the rare and beautiful smile warming his heart and he climbed down, dropping to his feet as he stared up at her. "You promise he won't leave us when things get rough, nee-san?"

Tomoe nodded, reaching out to wipe the tears from her brother's eyes. "Hai, Enishi. I promise Akira won't leave."

Enishi held still as Tomoe dried his tears, nodding at her request, wanting to please her, even if he was unsure of Akira's intentions. "Then I will... do my best... to accept him as my brother."

The lady crouched down, resting her forehead against his crown. "That is all I ask for, Enishi," She whispered then straightened her frame. "Now then, why don't we go inside, hmm? You can help me to prepare dinner, alright?"

"Okay." Enishi said with a nod, following his sister inside. After dinner, the went out onto the engawa, content in the silence of the coming evening as the air filled with color as the sun set slowly giving way to the dark of night, the sky alive with pinpoints of white light and the boy marveled at the beauty of the heavens above.

"This is my favorite part of the day," Tomoe whispered, breaking the silence between them. "Night is tranquil... and quiet... I feel... more alive... in the dark..."

Enishi looked over at Tomoe, smiling, happy at her more expressive behavior. "I like the stars most. They seem close... but they are so far away... and they never fade..."

Tomoe was happy at her brother's calm demeanor, nodding her head as she looked up into the sky. "The stars are lovely... and bright... sometimes I imagine I can reach out and touch them... though I know it's a silly thought."

"Nothing you say is silly, nee-san."

Tomoe looked over at him fondly. "You say that because you're biased, Enishi... but I thank you just the same."

"I love you, nee-san," Enishi said with a bright smile. "So you can never be silly to me."

Tomoe tilted her head to rest against his for a moment. "You're a good brother, Enishi. I love you, too."

There the siblings remained until the boy fell asleep and Tomoe carried him to his room, laying him on his futon, tucking the blanket over his small frame. She leaned down, kissing his forehead. "Goodnight, Enishi." She whispered, rising and sliding the shoji door behind her. The lady headed to her room, laying down to rest, falling into the arms of sleep where Akira roamed and nothing held Tomoe back from expressing her love for him.

 **Third Year of the Bunkyu Era October 1863**

Tomoe sat quietly across from Akira as they enjoyed a cup of sake in one of the many inns that lined the streets of Edo. In the months since his proposal, Akira had spent more time with her and Enishi, even teaching him a few basic sword katas and her heart felt great warmth at her brother's acceptance of her beloved. But now, Tomoe saw the sadness in Akira's eyes and she was about to ask what what troubling him when the samurai spoke,

"Tomoe, I know I'm not the most wealthy man but I do love you with all my heart and I fully intend to marry you," He began, lowering his gaze as he continued. "But these past few months have taught me that your happiness is something I have not achieved yet. To that end I have decided to postpone the wedding until such time that I can secure that happiness."

His words jarred her and she parted her lips to say something in response but her voice would not comply and she stared at him, no emotion on her face as he continued.

"I am the second son of a samurai, yet that is not enough. I must prove myself to you, Tomoe. So I have decided to join up with the Mimawarigumi in Kyoto. The Ishin Shishi there are targeting Bakufu loyalists and causing chaos in the streets. I plan to become a bodyguard for one of the government officials. If I succeed in this endeavor, I will improve my status. Perhaps then, I will see a smile from you."

 _No! Don't go! Don't leave me, Akira!_ She wanted to scream and rage but could not voice her fear for him as she asked softly, "When do you plan to return?"

He lifted his head, studying her as he answered. "If I've done well enough, I will return in March and we can marry then. Will that please you?"

She gave a slight nod to indicate her acceptance of his words, taking his hand as the samurai rose and helped her to her feet.

They walked side by side back to the lady's house and Akira stopped near the gate, voice soft and tinged with sadness. "I love you, Tomoe. I want you to know that," He whispered, reaching out to caress the young woman's cheek with the back of his fingers, feeling a bit of hope when her eyes widened at his touch. "This is my way of proving it to you. I do this for you and our future together."

Tomoe was surprised at the contact but did not draw away. She kept her gaze locked on his handsome face, never blinking, even when the samurai lowered his hand and brushed his lips against her cheek.

"Goodbye, my love." Akira murmured, hoping she would tell him to stay, hoping she would try to stop him, anything to prove how much she loved him in return. But his beloved would not reply and he pulled away, turning slowly around before heading back the way he came.

 _Wait! Don't leave, Akira! Stay here with me!_ Tomoe cried silently as she watched him walk away, her arm stretching out as if to pull him back but it was too late. He was gone and she was alone. _What have I done? Why couldn't I tell him? Why?!_

"Nee-san, you're back!"

Tomoe lowered her arm, turning at the sound of her brother's voice, watching as he raced up to her, eyes bright and full of energy as he looked up then beyond her. "But where is Akira? I was hoping to practice some more katas with him today."

"He's returned to his home," The lady answered as she walked slowly past Enishi and through the gate, the boy followed as she explained further. "He needs to prepare for his trip to Kyoto."

Enishi shifted his gaze back up to his sister, staring at her in confusion. "Kyoto? Why so far away?"

"There are important men in that city in need of protecting from the rebels threatening the bakufu. Akira thinks that if he becomes a warrior of renown then he'll have secured my happiness," Tomoe lowered her gaze. "He's postponed our wedding until March."

Enishi frowned. "But... he already has your happiness, nee-san. Doesn't he know that by now?"

Tomoe kept her eyes downcast as she stepped onto the engawa, heading towards her room. "I never really told him... how happy he makes me feel, Enishi."

The boy followed along behind her, a puzzled look on his young features. "But you love him... I don't understand how he can't see that in your eyes."

"It's not easy for me to show Akira my feelings towards him, Enishi," She whispered. "I always freeze up," She stopped outside the shoji door to her room, pain laced in her voice. "I want to tell him how I feel. I try and try but the words won't come out," She lifted her hand to her heart, eyes watering in frustration. "I feel... so much in my heart and it hurts that I can't share that with him."

He could hear the emotion in his sister's voice and he studied her in concern. "You have to tell him, nee-san. He hasn't left yet so go to him and tell him how you feel!"

Tomoe shook her head. "It's too late now. He's made up his mind to leave," She turned away from her brother, reaching out to slide the door open. "I need... to rest for a while, Enishi. We will talk later, okay?"

"Okay..." Enishi murmured, standing still as his sister entered her room, watching as she slid the door quietly behind her. _Nee-san, I know you're hurting inside. I just wish, I could help in your happiness, too._ His features darkened and he marched to his room, grabbing the shinai Akira had given him as a gift and he stepped out into the back garden, lifting the bamboo weapon up and over his head, bringing it down, repeating the kata over and over again, letting out is frustration and irritation at his sister's wounded heart. _Don't you worry, nee-san. Akira will come back to you... and if he doesn't, I'll hunt him down and drag him back myself!_

Tomoe, meanwhile, sat in front of the small table in her room, drawing out her diary, dipping the brush into the ink as she wrote out her thoughts and feelings:

 **Akira has postponed the wedding. He will be leaving tonight for Kyoto and hopes to find work as a bodyguard for one of the many Bakufu officials in need of protection from the Ishin Shishi. But what about his own life? I'm frightened that I will lose him to the madness of war. If he dies, then my happiness will die with him. I wanted him to stay with me but I couldn't even bring myself to shed a tear when he left. I don't know why I can't express myself better to him. I want Akira to know how much I love him. I want him to know that he already has my happiness but now matter how hard I try to smile and tell him, the words won't come out. And now he's leaving for a far off city, determined to make a name of himself to impress and please me. He's breaking my heart but it's my own fault that he doesn't know the depths of my feelings for him. I only pray that he returns to me safe and sound so that I may at last smile for him.**

Tomoe lowered her brush, shifting to lay down, feeling very tired all of the sudden and she closed her eyes, her mind shutting down as she was consumed by the darkness of sleep.

 **First year of the Genji Era Late February 1864**

Tomoe sat quietly in the inn, enjoying a cup of tea, needing a little time away from her home, even as her thoughts were preoccupied with Akira. Since his departure in October of last year, the young samurai had sent letters weekly to her. She always replied, her voice more expressive in written form, telling him that she missed him and she could tell that her betrothed at last began to understand her better. But her last letter had gone unanswered and her worry grew. Had something bad happened to him?

"I tell you, this news in Kyoto just keeps getting worse."

The sound of an older man's voice broke through her thoughts, the mention of Kyoto drawing her interest and she listened silently, unable to help herself.

"Ten more assassinations of Bakufu officials just last week! That's got to be a record," Another man's voice chimed in, his tone turning a bit hesitant as he whispered, "They say it was the work of the Hitokiri Battosai."

"That assassin?" The first man murmured. "He's killed over a 100 men so far."

"Yeah, but is he a real man... or some demon sent to punish the Bakufu for their transgressions?" The second man asked in a hushed tone.

"Whatever he is, he's no one to mess around with," The first replied. "He's skilled enough to cut down groups of bodyguards with ease, leaving no trace save for the Tenchuu letters he drops on the corpse of his targeted victim. If this keeps up, there will be no one left to run the current government."

"I feel bad for the poor saps that have to defend against such a man. Whoever his next target is, they won't stand a chance." The second man commented before rising, his friend following close behind.

Though her features remained impassive, the news of murders in the streets of Kyoto caused her worry to shift to anxiety and her mind went off on dark tangents. _Bodyguards in Kyoto, that's what the man said. They were murdered defending their retainer. Akira is a bodyguard for a high official there. Could it be that he... that he was... killed?_

She rose up, exiting the inn, walking swiftly down the street as she headed for her home, trying to calm the fear that grew in her heart over her beloved. Night soon came and Tomoe fell into an uneven sleep, the whispers in the dark corners of her mind coming alive, her dream shifting, becoming a nightmare and she found herself running, lost in a sea of mist, unable to gain a sense of direction, even as she ran and ran, stopping at the sounds of steel clashing and the cries of pain and death echoing all around her. "Akira! Akira where are you?!"

A scream pierced the veiled air and she jumped, frantically searching the fog, trying to trace the source. Goosebumps burst along her arms at the sound of something scraping against stone and she looked down, eyes wide with horror at the sight of her beloved, dragging himself to her. His face was bloodied and his body broken, tears streaming down his face as he reached out with a shaky hand. "To... To..moe..."

Too petrified to move, the lady could only watch in terror as something else moved through the mist, a man in blue, features hidden in the fog, though his eyes nearly glowed in the darkness as he stared down coldly at the crawling form of Akira. Tomoe gasped at the flash of a katana, her heart breaking as the sword was thrust violently downward, straight through her betrothed's neck, cutting off his voice, a gurgling sound emitting from Akira's throat as he grew still. Tomoe stared down at her now dead fiancé, the color draining from her face and she fell down, reaching out to him, shaking him, tears in her eyes,unable to stem the rising tide of her grief as she screamed,

"Akira!"

Tomoe bolted upright from her futon, driven into the realm of waking by her nightmare. Frightened eyes darted about, heart hammering in her chest as a wave of panic began to rise within her. _It's a dream... just a bad dream._ But the feeling would not abate, growing stronger and stronger until it was all she could do not to scream. _I have to do something or I will go mad waiting for his return, constantly on edge, wondering whether he's alive or dead. I need to know he's alright. I need to see him. No matter the risk, I must find out for myself what has happened to him._

Tomoe threw the blanket off her legs, rising to her feet. She dressed quickly, looking over her belongings, knowing that she had to be careful in what she took. Her eyes fell on her diary and she snatched it up, sliding it into her kimono. Her tanto was next and she tucked it behind her obi. The lady then grabbed a small bag of coins, stuffing it under her obi as well before she sat down, drawing out a piece of paper, writing a note for her brother. Tomoe rose, moving out of her room, walking down the engawa, slowly opening the shoji door to Enishi's room.

She peered inside, spying his sleeping form and she crept over to him, carefully laying the note by his head. Reaching out, she gently caressed his hair, voice soft and sad. "Forgive me, brother... but I have to do this alone," She drew her arm back and stood, pivoting around as she walked back the way she came, looking one last time over her shoulder. "Goodbye, Enishi." She whispered, sliding the door closed behind her. She disappeared into the night, heading towards Nihon-bashi bridge that led out of Edo and onto the Tokaido Road.

Enishi woke up to the sun filtering through his door and he sat up, rubbing his eyes, lowering his hands to the sides only to frown when his palm brushed against something unusual. He looked down, finding a folded piece of paper near the head of his futon. _What is this?_ He wondered, reaching out, opening the note, eyes widening as he read the contents:

 **Enishi,**

 **By the time you read this letter, I will already by on my way to Kyoto. Forgive me for leaving you behind but the way is fraught with peril. I cannot risk losing you, my only brother, to my impulsiveness. But I fear something has happened to Akira and I cannot sit idly by waiting to hear any news of him. I want to smile for him, Enishi, and show him the truth of my heart. Mrs. Kiyosato-san will take good care of you in my stead. Please be mindful of your manners as you are the first son of the Yukishiro family and must behave accordingly. I will return to you soon. Either alone or with Akira at my side. I love you, Enishi. Be a good boy and know I will come back to you as soon as possible.**

 **-Tomoe**

Enishi dropped the note in shock, frozen in his spot, trying to comprehend what his sister had done. _She left me... She left me to go to Kyoto... And she didn't take me with her._ Tears brimmed in his eyes and he began to sob. _Why would you do that? Why nee-san? Why?!_

xxxxxxxx

 **Yokohama**

"Nee-san," Enishi whispered in the dark, his shoulders dropping as he drew his gaze away from the stars to the floor below his feet. "If only you had taken me with you. We could have found Akira together." His pale features twisted into a look of rage as he snarled silently. _But it was too late. The Battosai got to him first!_

 **Kamiya Dojo**

Kenshin winced at the searing pain that erupted on his left cheek and he reached up, pressing his palm against the burning skin, his voice dying out as memories of his first scar flooded his mind. _Tomoe.._. He thought with a heavy heart. _That night brought you to me in a way I would never have wished upon you... If I had known the truth... if I had only listened to my master... you would be alive and with your first love._ He felt a hand rest on his right one and he lowered his head away from the sky, his gaze falling on the concerned features of Kaoru.

"Kenshin, are you okay?"

Her touch was comforting, the light of her love chasing away the darkness in his heart and mind and he loved her all the more for loving him. "Hai, Kaoru-dono, this one is fine."

Kaoru met his gaze, favoring him with a tender smile, her heart fluttering a bit when he returned her look, getting lost a bit in his eyes.

Sano looked between the two lovers and cleared his throat in irritation. "You guys going to make goo-goo eyes at each other all night or are we going to get to hear the rest of the story?"

Kenshin blinked. "Oro?" He sounded out, turning his attention over to his best friend.

Kaoru shot a glare at Sano but withdrew her hand, voice soft. "Please continue, Kenshin."

The swordsman turned his gaze back to Kaoru, missing the warmth of her touch but nodded. "As you wish," He replied, continuing where he left off. "Katsura-san valued my skill as a swordsman, assigning me to be an assassin for the Ishin Shishi, giving me the surname Himura and I became the Hitokiri Battosai, bloodying my blade in the name of Tenchuu, seeking to bring about a new age in a land of oppression," Kenshin lowered his gaze, features morphing into a look of sorrow. "But the more I killed, the more I died inside. Nothing I did seemed to be helping anyone at all and I became disillusioned...cold and distant... cutting myself off from the world, my soul darkening, threatening the light in my heart." He paused, shaking his head. "I was at war with the world and with myself. Torn between my idealistic sense of duty and a longing for the quiet solitude of peace. But something happened to me the night I received the black envelope identifying my next target: Jubei Shigekura. Something that would take me down a path I never imagined I would follow and set me wandering for 10 years after the end of the Bakumatsu." He murmured, drawn into the past and the sins he committed as a hitokiri long ago.

 **Another chapter completed. Not the most exciting but certainly different. Am a bit worn out from writing two longer stories at the same time. Lack of sleep and 12 hour work days are killing me. Next time we'll get into the assassination of Jubei and the death of Akira along with Tomoe and Enishi's various reactions.**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **joyb5321** \- They were good suggestions, so I thank you for sharing them. I'm sure it would to most of those who know the story... but I was going for the angle that the Kenshingumi didn't know... and I enjoy Hiko's character... Yes, she is reviewing it seems... the more the merrier I say... I do so enjoy any reviews I get. Thanks for reading and leaving a few lines!

 **Scarred Sword Heart-** Yeah, Kenshin can be a bit naughty... ahem... Sano and Megumi drive each other nuts... true enough. I liked that scene as well... I just wanted to have a bit of Hiko in that last chapter as he is Kenshin's master after all... I adjusted the name thing in the previous chapter... I'm not an expert at Japanese feudal society and history... I kind of learn as I go... A separate story? Or within this one? I kind of just went with the proposal kind of thing... though that would be interesting to write about. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **animanical** \- Thank you! I had fun writing that part! Megumi and Sano have so little in common but it makes for great fun writing them together. We'll see where it goes from there... I do so love my YYH... do please check them out when you're ready to. I have many of them... either T or M rated... some were challenge fics and others are epics... or long stories... thanks for reading and taking the time to leave me a review!

 **Bismark Alexander-** Well, I will surprise readers on occasion. Yeah, Hiko isn't the kind of guy to settle down. It is interesting to note the difference in thought between Kenshin and Hiko. The red head is idealistic... and his world view simple at the time... while Hiko is practical and far seeing... but the principles do call for their use in a time of need... and people were suffering during the Bakumatsu. Thanks for reading and leaving a few lines!

 **Thank you to those who read and review.. and those who read but don't review. Though don't be afraid to leave a few words. It is always helpful to hear from readers.**


	10. Hitokiri

**Another update! Hope everyone likes it!**

 **Word list:**

 **chibiri-** method of removing matter and blood off a blade, usually done with a sharp flick to the side.

 **chochin-** paper lanterns used for travel at night, carried with a short bamboo stick.

 **mushin-** "no mind" A mind state absent of conscious thought or emotion.

 **sayabiki-** shifting of the saya or scabbard with the left hand so as to perform faster battojutsu techniques.

 **ume-** Japanese plum blossoms

 **Chapter 10- Hitokiri**

 **First Year of the Genji Era Early March, 1864**

Kenshin sat at the window sill of his room, staring up at the blue sky. The scent of plum flowers still lingered in the air though cherry blossoms would soon take their place, signaling spring's arrival. Childish laughter was heard and the hitokiri lowered his gaze to the street below, watching as two young children walked beside their parents, giggling as they made faces at each other, oblivious to the reality of death that hovered in the streets of Kyoto. His eyes followed as they passed, seeing the happiness of the mother and the father as they swept the two boys into their arms and hugged them.

 _They look happy... and loved... a good family._ The redhead thought, his features falling as memories came back to him. His own family had been wiped out during a cholera epidemic, death cruel and merciless as it claimed his parents and brothers, leaving Kenshin an orphan at the age of seven. Kenshin felt the sudden weight of his sheathed katana resting against his small frame and he looked down, studying the saya with troubled eyes. _How many families have I destroyed with this blade? How many lives have I taken in the name of justice? 50? A 100? The numbers and bodies continue to pile up and still nothing is affected. I've changed nothing in this past year. Not a damn thing!_

He felt the darkness pressing down on him, reminding him that the world was a twisted mess. The screams of the men he killed haunted him every night, the smell of blood and death a constant companion to his misery and he felt tired all of the sudden. So very tired and weak. The fatigue adding to his depression and the lost little boy inside him cried out for comfort and love, to make the looming shadows that danced in his heart and mind go away. But there was no safety net for his emotions now, no one to tell him it would be alright, no one to guide him back to the light. His family was gone. His shishou, the personification of strength and wisdom, had let him go, the finality of their parting all the more painful now that he at last understood his master's words.

He lifted his right hand, resting it against his chest, feeling sick in the heart and part of him wanted to return to his shishou, to beg for forgiveness, to find the light that once filled him with hope and joy. _But I can never go back to those days. I am weak and deserve no happiness in my life nor do I deserve forgiveness from my master._ He lowered his hand, the images of the murders he committed flashing in his mind, reminding him of the cold and harsh truth of who and what he was. _It seems I've turned into what you warned me of, shishou. I have become death itself... a killer of men..._ He thought in self-disgust, his malaise deepening as the shadows grew darker within him. _A killer and nothing more._

"Himura! It's good to see you again!"

The hitokiri snapped his head in the direction of I'izuka's voice, features growing impassive, revealing none of his inner turmoil as he asked in low voice, "What is it?"

The thin mustached man sighed inwardly at the stern and impolite reaction from the boy. _Must he be so serious all the time?_ "Well hello to you, too, Himura," I'izuka replied with a jovial enough smile before he answered, "I've brought you a present," He stopped a few feet from Kenshin, drawing out a black envelope from inside his kimono, holding it out for the red head to take, whispering in conspiratorial voice. "Your next assignment and target."

Kenshin pushed off the sill, keeping hold of the katana in his left hand as he walked over to the taller man. _Of course that's what he's here for. Another assignment. Another murder to commit in the name of Tenchuu._ Part of the hitokiri wanted to shout at the man to leave him alone and find somebody else to do the dirty work. _But I cannot walk away from this mission._ He countered silently. _I must finish what I started. Even if it destroys me completely, I won't turn my back on Katsura-san or those who need me._ Still, the red head was irritated at be assigned another assassination so soon and he reached out, voice low and distant, his words clipped and short to show his displeasure as he snatched the envelope out of the older man's hand. "It will be done." _Now go away!_

I'izuka shivered at the cold and hard tone in Kenshin's voice, instinctively backing away. _This boy... this boy is turning into a monster for the Ishin Shishi. If he's not careful... he'll fall off the edge of a knife... into the abyss of madness_. "Right... I'll leave you to it then." He replied hastily, turning around and leaving down the stairs and into the street. Kenshin kept his gaze on the open shoji door to his room, stalking over to close it before pivoting back and dropping down on the floor, laying his sword to the side as he rested against a stack of books. Lifting the envelope up, he opened it, unfolding the paper as he read the instructions:

 **Your target tonight is a high level Bakufu official by the name of Jubei Shigekura. Twice a week he takes his bodyguards out for food and drink as a reward for their protection. Though they are usually four in number, the bodyguards are weak and ineffective swordsmen. They should be easy to eliminate. Shigekura is a bit more skilled but is old and slow, growing fat off the backs of the peasants who toil and die in the fields. Now his life is forfeit. Shadow the target then deliver Tenchuu. Good luck, Battosai.**

Kenshin looked at the map below the message, studying the twin red circles, one listing the official's home and the other an inn called the Okada, committing them to memory. He pulled the secondary note out from under the first, the vertical kanji spelling out Tenchuu and a list of grievances to the left visible and the red head folded the note, tucking it into the right side of his blue kimono. He closed his eyes, steeling his will, trying to forcing down all doubt and all emotion, preparing himself for what was to come as he always did before an assignment. He remained this way for several moments before his eyelids snapped open and he reached out to grab his katana, rising to his feet, tucking the saya under his obi before heading with purpose out of his room and down the stairs, exiting the inn and entereing the streets of Kyoto.

He blended in with the crowd and focused his gaze straight ahead, keeping with the flow of foot traffic as he gradually made his way to the target's house. He scouted the area as he passed, tracing the various paths that led to and from the Okada back to Shigekura's large homestead, looking for the most viable places to ambush his target. He then blended back in with the throng of people, the light of day dying, slowly consumed by the coming of night as the sky flared bright red, the sun settling low in the sky and the hitokiri returned to the the official's residence. Kenshin kept his cool, watching as Shigekura exited his home, bodyguards in tow.

The streets were still littered with people and their revelry was a distraction. _I must not have witnesses._ He thought, shadowing his mark before taking a shorter route, rounding a corner, coming to a stop opposite the Okada. The bakufu man entered the inn, bodyguards following and Kenshin staked the place, remaining hidden for several hours, slowing his breathing, watching and waiting for his prey to make for an escape as all light was drowned out by the darkness that descended from the sky above.

 **Path leading away from the Okada back towards Shigekura's residence**

Akira lifted the small bamboo stick that held the chochin up as they navigated away from the Okada and through the many streets that weaved through the various bakufu households. The air was quiet, save for the boisterous laughter of his compatriots as they surrounded Shigekura. A breeze swirled around them, tugging at the overhanging branches of various ume trees, the petals falling like rain and the young samurai smiled at the pleasant scent that lingered, reminded of his beloved's favorite perfume. His smile fell, recalling the delay in his receiving her last letter. Through their written communication he began to understand his betrothed a bit better and wanted to ease any worry she might have felt. So he had penned a reply that same day, paying extra for a faster delivery, wanting to reassure her he was alright. _Tomoe, I know you are far away now and worried about me as I am of you. But you always remain close to my heart. So do not fear my love, I will be coming home to you very soon, I promise._ The wind suddenly died and Akira frowned, a sense of unease filling him and he stopped, studying the trees.

"Kiyosato?"

Akira blinked, lowering his gaze to his retainer who looked at him in concern. "Hai, Shigekura-san?"

"Is something wrong?"

"It's... nothing..." He replied with a shake of his head. Features turning a bit more serious as he lift the chochin up higher. "But we should hurry along... with the hitokiri stalking the streets at night, I fear we are not safe."

"You worry too much, Akira-san," Ishiji replied, the tallest and gruffest of the bodyguards. "Even if the one called Battosai is out tonight, we will crush him just like we'll crush the rebellion."

"Let us not talk of such things," Jubei replied, strolling forward once more, the rest of the men following. "Now is the time to congratulate Kiyosato on his upcoming marriage," The Bakufu official added, looking over at the boy who had been an excellent and loyal bodyguard for him the past few months. "You must be very excited to have the love of such a fine lady. I bet she is eager to see you return."

Akira smiled shyly, voice soft. "I admit I am happy to finally be returning to Edo, Shigekura-san. I only wish..." He started then stopped.

Jubei's smile fell, worried over the boy. "What is it, Kiyosato? Are you feeling unwell?"

"It isn't that, sir. It is... It is that I feel guilty for having found happiness while so many others are suffering in this chaos."

"Nonsense," Jubei replied. "Everyone should seek out their own happiness, no matter what is going on in the world around them."

"That's right!" The bodyguard to his left said with a grin. "So cheer up! You're going home next week!"

"You really are a lucky guy, Akira-san," The man to his right added, eyes full of mirth as he studied the smaller man. "Marrying your childhood sweetheart! From what you described of her, this girl of yours must be a sight to see!"

Akira laughed softly, his features brightening, grinning from ear to ear once more, pride and emotion in his voice as he nodded. "She is... I love her very much..." He rounded the corner with the rest of the group as they entered into another street, still far from home. He saw a shadow move some distance up ahead and he stopped with the rest of the men. _Who is that?_

Kenshin had tracked the group from the time they left the Okada to the very street they now traveled on, using a secondary route to come back around, cutting them off as he stood at the opposite end. _They have been drinking so their response time will be slow, easy to attack and kill._ He observed, glad to have caught them in their current state. But the idea of slaughtering them brought no joy. Only more pain and disillusion. _These deaths will change nothing._ He spat inwardly, angry at himself and his situation. Still, duty dictated that Kenshin slay these men, even if he felt the death was unwarranted. _I bear no grudge... but Tenchuu demands your lives for the sake of the new era._ He tried to convince himself, going into a mushin state _,_ his features a veil of nothingness, becoming dead on the surface even as the lost little boy inside his heart continued to scream underneath.

"Who goes there?!" Ishiji shouted, his beefy hand gripping the saya for his weapon as he took a protective stance in front of his retainer. "Identify yourself!"

The hitokiri gave no answer, gaze cast slightly downward, not wanting to look at them... not wanting to see what he was about to do, actions automatic as he reached up with his left hand to perform a sayabiki. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, giving strength and speed to his legs as he charged forward at full speed, wanting to end it quickly.

"It's the Battosai!" One of the guards shouted, dropping the chochin as he drew his katana, the rest of the guards following suit, forming a circle around their retainer.

Kenshin's right hand shifted at the last second,wrapping around the tsuba of his katana, drawing out his blade, performing the battojutsu, slicing upwards at the closest guard, his blade sinking deep into flesh, blood spurting from the lethal wound as he fell. The second guard was too slow to parry, wounded by the upward slash as he stumbled to a knee, using his katana to catch himself.

 _Ishiji-san!_ Akira cried silently, watching as the large samurai fell to a knee. He jumped into the fray, bringing his blade up at the same time as the guard closest to him, the pair blocking Battosai's initial attack.

Kenshin used his momentum to force the pair back and off balance and in a lightning quick motion slid his katana along his opponent blade, cutting Akira's shoulder, sending him to the side then shifted to his right, slashing downwards, blood spurting from the wound as steel sliced through flesh and bone, splitting the ineffective swordsman open from his neck to his rib cage, and the man collapsed into a heap, dead before he hit the ground.

Ishiji rose, growling out even as he was bleeding heavily. "You... damn.. spy..."

The hitokiri whirled around, leaping into the air, performing the Ryu Tsui Sen, the blade slicing down and into the larger man's head, and Ishiji dropped to the ground, killed instantly by the strike.

"Damn you!" Akira snarled as he rushed forward, blinking when Jubei pushed him out of the way.

"It's me he wants!" The older man shouted, bringing up his blade to attack but the Battosai was quicker, stabbing his target in the forehead and slicing down, securing his death in one blow, blood and brain splattering as he retracted the katana.

Akira's eyes widened in shock as his retainer was struck down and he let out a war cry, lifting his blade to attack only to gasp at the stinging pain of his body being cut open by the lethal blade of the Battosai and he stumbled down to the ground, his life force bleeding out, staining the once blue fabric of his haori.

Killing complete, Kenshin stood over his work, the scent of blood and death overpowering the plum fragrance and he felt sick, inwardly disgusted with himself, even as his body continued to move. The hitokiri drew out the Tenchuu note, walking over to Jubei and dropped it next to his corpse. Whirling around, the red head executed a chiburi, blood and matter shooting off from his blade and he lowered his katana, moving forward, wanting to be far away from the grisly scene of his own making only to stop as he heard a groan.

Akira stirred, ignoring the pain that radiated in his chest. His friends and his retainer were dead. _But I still have life in me._ He thought, his will to live giving him strength as he pushed off the ground. _I can't die! I can't die here! Tomoe is waiting for me to come home. I need to see her... I need to be with her! I refuse to die!_

Kenshin turned around, his eyes falling on the rising form of the samurai, surprised to see him alive. _I cut him deep enough to kill him and he's still able to move? How is this possible?_

"I can't die!" Akira shouted out as he stumbled but remained standing, crouched over, eyes a bit unfocused as he turned in the direction of his enemy. "I have someone waiting for me that I can't abandon!" He lifted his blade, still willing to fight, wanting to stop the hitokiri from hurting anyone else.

Kenshin reacted on instinct, slashing out again with his katana, his heart weeping at his own actions, dying on the inside even as his body remained in control and untouched by battle. _Please stay down!_ He wanted to scream at the man. _Don't make me have to do this!_

Akira fell, cut again by Battosai's blade. _No! I can't let it end like this! I must stop him! I must return to Tomoe!_

Kenshin turned around, making to leave, freezing at the garbled screams of the man, pivoting back to face him, shocked at his will to live.

"I can't... die... I must not... die... she needs me... to return.. to her..." Akira choked out.

The red head studied the young samurai's face, saw the sadness and the determination and the pain in his heart grew. _This person that he loves... gives him his will to live and I have to kill him... I have to kill him and destroy that love._ He lifted his blade, using more force, wanting to end it, close to breaking down as he sliced deep into the man's chest.

Akira cried out as he was struck and in one last desperate move he brought the blade up, slashing out even before he collapsed onto the ground.

A sharp sting of pain exploded on the hitokiri's left cheek and he stumbled a bit in surprise. Reaching up, Kenshin rubbed the back of his fingers then his fingertips against something warm and slick and he knew then he'd been cut. Lowering his hand, he turned back towards the crawling form of Akira and he shuffled slowly over to him, his ears picking up the man's last words.

"I was... going to marry her... I would have loved her forever..." His voice was faint, his heart rate slowing down, his vision fading and he wept, tears mingling with blood, his hand stretching out, seeing his beloved in his mind, calling out to her, "I'm... sorry... so... sorry... forgive me...To..."

Kenshin couldn't bear to hear anymore and he lifted his blade, stabbing down and through the neck of Akira, cutting off his voice. The hitokiri twisted the sword, severing the vertebrae, yanking out the katana as the young samurai gasped and grew still, the light of life fading from his eyes and he spoke no more. The wind picked up again, petals from the ume trees fluttering in the air and he stood still for a few seconds, shell shocked, his mind reeling at the reality of what he'd done. A sense of wrongness permeated his mind and his heart and he stared off, looking at nothing, the cries and words of the man he'd just murdered repeating themselves like a mantra and a crushing guilt stomped on his already broken heart.

 _Someone... was waiting for him to come home.. his beloved... he would have had a family... he would have loved her and their children... and I have killed that love... I have killed the happiness she would have had with this man... almost as certainly as I've killed him._ His body began to tremble, features twisting into a haunted look as he turned and began to stumble away. His conscious and his soul became overloaded with the burden of his actions and he broke down, clutching at the open part of his kimono, a choked sound of anguish escaping from his lips and he began to weep, body still shaking, the little boy in his heart crying out for his own family... and for his shishou... for someone to make the pain go away... to make the horror of what he'd done fade from his mind. But there was no relief and no comfort. Only death... blood and death... and he wandered away from the street without direction and would have been caught if one of the Ishin Shishi operatives hadn't noticed him.

 _Is that... Himura?_ A tall and lanky man named Junzo wondered, frowning at the way the hitokiri stumbled and he cautiously walked over, noting his drawn and bloodied katana, voice soft and non-threatening, "Himura?"

The red head stopped, slowly turning his head in the direction of the voice but gave no response or indication he knew who the man was, his mind far away, lost in a minefield of blood and screams and lost hopes and dreams.

The operative frowned at the distant and haunted look in the smaller man's eyes, recognizing the signs of trauma and his blinked at the sight of a cut along the boy's left cheek. _Something bad happened to him. Something bad enough to rattle him. Katsura will need to know of this._ "Come on, Himura. I'll get you home."

Kenshin's body complied, following the taller man, guided back to his own room and Junzo left him there, returning to his other duties. The hitokiri climbed up the stairs with unsteady legs, motions automatic as he slid open the shoji door then closed it. He shuffled over to the stack of books, dropping the katana as he slid down to his butt, bringing his knees up, wrapping his arms around them, burying his chin into his chest, shaking violently, body racked with grief and he cried silently until fatigue came and pulled him into an uneven sleep and he felt no more.

 **Outskirts of Kyoto before the break of dawn**

Dark clouds hung low in the sky, greeting Tomoe as she entered the outskirts of Kyoto. The air was heavy and damp, signaling the coming of rain and Tomoe opened her umbrella, holding it over her head as the heavens began to weep, the soft plops of water splashing above brought a strange sense of comfort. The nearly two week journey had been frightening in parts. Between the inclement weather and the sneaking past and through the many guard stations, the lady was worn down and her body screamed for rest. _But I cannot do that yet, I must find Akira first._ She stepped into the streets of Kyoto, surprised at the number of people up and active so early in the morning and she weaved through the crowd, unfamiliar with the layout of the massive city and she peered around, trying to figure out which way led to Nijo Castle where the Mimawarigumi were headquartered.

Thirty minutes into her exploration of the city, the lady heard the rush of several feet, men shouting in outraged voices as they rushed towards then past her. "Please step to the side, Official Mimawarigumi business!"

At the mention of her betrothed's group, Tomoe turned and watched them pass. _Maybe they can help me find Akira!_ Hope bloomed within her and she gave chase, calling out to them. "Please wait!"

The samurai to the rear of the group stopped and turned, recognizing the approaching woman's dress as one who was of the same class as him and he waited for her, asking, "What is it, my lady? Are you in some trouble?"

"No... but I am looking for my betrothed, Akira Kiyosato," She answered. "He joined your group last year, becoming a bodyguard for Jubei Shigekura and I have not heard from him in some time. I am desperate to see him," She kept her tone gentle and even as she asked, "Do you know where I can find Shigekura-san's house?"

The young man lowered his gaze at the mention of Shigekura, voice soft. "My lady... I do not know how to tell you this... but... Shigekura-san was assassinated late last night... Someone just found his body... along with all his bodyguards."

Tomoe's eyes widened and her heart screamed at the news, the vision from her nightmare flaring in her mind. _No! It... It can't be!_ Her legs shook and her knees buckled and the lady fell towards the ground, only to stop as the samurai reached out to catch her.

"Miss? Are you alright?" He asked, looking down at her in concern.

She clung to the fabric of his arms, slowly rising, finding her voice though she wanted to cry. "Please... take me to the body... I have to know... I have to see with my own eyes... that it's him."

The samurai heard the emotion in her voice, even if her features revealed little. _If this is true... If this woman is indeed Kiyosato-san's betrothed, it is only right for her to identify the body._ "I will take you to him." He said, features grave as he kept a hold of her, lending his strength as he guided her down and past several streets, until at last they arrived at the scene of the murder.

Several people had gathered, gawking at the blood soaked corpses. Carts sat beyond the crowd, men beginning their work of lifting the bodies to take away for further examination. The samurai helping Tomoe stopped at the back edge of the crowd, voice firm as he called out, "Step aside please!"

The crowd parted, allowing Tomoe and the samurai to pass and the lady found strength in her legs, though each step grew heavier the closer she came to Akira and her thin frame began to shake, her gaze focused at the sight of his lifeless and broken body. There was blood... so much blood... on his haori, on the wall, on the street... his blood... Akira's blood. She dropped her umbrella, falling to her knees as she reaching out to clutch at her betrothed. Tomoe leaned forward, dropping her head onto Akira's cold shoulders, letting out a tortured cry, unable to contain the horror and pain in her heart at his loss and she began to weep. _He was going to marry me... He loved me... I know he loved me... and I never... I never told him... how much I loved him... I was going to tell him today... when I found him... but I'll never have that chance now... he'll never know...the truth of my heart... Why did you have to die? Why didn't you come home to me? Why, why, why?!_

She kept her hold on him, body wracked with convulsions of grief, ignoring the voices that told her softly to let him go. _Never! I will never let Akira go!_ Her mind shouted defiantly, though she complied as she felt hands on her shoulders, rising as she was gently pulled up and away from her betrothed, allowing for Akira's body to be lifted and carried over to the cart. She reached out, grabbing Akira's hand, trying to hold on, falling again when he was pulled from her and the samurai helped her back up, their backs turned to the crowd, neither seeing the red haired man with the fresh scar on his cheek.

Kenshin was late in arriving at the scene, his eyes catching a flash of white head towards the man that would not die. The lady's features were obscured by the rain and sides of her hair but he recognized the sound of pain and desolation in her cries and he felt guilt bear down on him anew. _She must be his betrothed._ He thought, sadness welling in his heart as he watched her fall and cling to the dead samurai. _And I have killed her happiness. I and I alone am responsible for this tragedy._ He wanted to flee... to run away from the scene of so much misery and anguish. _But I did this... This is a reminder of who I am... and what I do... I am a killer... a murderer... that is all I am... and all I'll ever be._

He watched the bodies being carted off, saw the back of the girl as she was lifted off the ground and followed behind the body of her betrothed and Kenshin turned away, the evidence of last night's foul deeds removed from the street and he headed back to his room at the Kohagiya, wanting to isolate himself from the world and everything in it.

 **Mimawarigumi Headquarters, Nijo Castle**

Tomoe sat quietly, her eyes staring at nothing, body gone numb, her heart broken and her mind traumatized. She felt not the gaze of the two men studying her with various levels of pity or sympathy, though her ears picked up parts of their conversation as they discussed what had happened.

"This is the work of the Battosai," The short and serious looking samurai murmured, looking over at the girl, his eyes filled with pity. "He has killed too many of our friends and compatriots. We need to do something about him before there is no one left to run the Bakufu."

"I agree, Ryota-san," Kiro Nakamura replied, looking over at the lady. It saddened him, watching her grieve over her betrothed, far from home and alone and he found her very brave for traveling all the way from Edo to see her beloved. The lady, alone and unprotected, wouldn't last long on the Kyoto streets. _And in her current state, she might willingly seek death to alleviate the pain of loss._ And even if she survived, she would fade, dying of a broken heart. _Much like my sister, Saki, did when her husband was killed six months ago._ His brow furrowed, his own pain at the loss of his sister driving his desire to give the lady aid. _I don't want to see what happened to Saki happen to this woman. I want to help her, even if there is little comfort I can give._ "We cannot let this go unpunished. We need to strike back with one of our own assassins, Ryota-san."

"Like somebody from the Yaminobu?" Ryota asked in a skeptical tone, his attention focused back on the taller man. "Battosai is a monster. I'm not sure even they could take him on." He turned at the sound of the woman's voice, blinking when she asked,

"Yaminobu... are they... ninjas?"

"That's right," Kiro replied, going over to her, an idea springing in his mind, one that might help her to overcome her grief. "They work for the Bakufu... and target Ishin Shishi leaders. They are highly skilled in assassination."

"So they... can kill the Battosai?" She asked, lifting her head, the pain in her heart shifting into something darker. She loved Akira and she had lost him to the hitokiri, her happiness dying with her betrothed. She made up her mind then, grief shifting to anger and a need for revenge. _I cannot go home and I cannot rest. Not until Akira's death is avenged._ Her features revealed little beyond sadness and her voice remained soft, even as the words were anything but. "What can I do to help aid in his death?"

There it was... grief... and revenge... Kiro could hear it in her voice, even if her features remained impassive. "Yes, my lady, they can kill the Battosai. If you are willing to aid us, I promise you will get your revenge on one who killed your betrothed."

She rose, hands crossed in front of her, meeting his gaze with a determined look as she asked, "I am willing to help you if it means Battosai's death, but how will you go about it? Are the Yaminobu strong enough to face him?"

Kiro was impressed with her mind and her resolve. _She is able to control her emotions better than any woman I've ever met. She has the makings of a good spy._ "First I will arrange a meeting with the Yaminobu... then we will have to find someone close to the hitokiri... someone who can be tempted with gold... and can relay Battosai's movements. Once we have that information, we can proceed in eliminating him. But are you sure you wish to do this? It could take several months before we are able to succeed in killing him."

"I am willing to do whatever it takes to bring Battosai to justice." The lady replied softly, belying none of the anger and pain of loss she felt.

"Very well," Kiro said, his own voice soft as he asked, "What is your name, my lady, so that I may refer to you properly?"

The girl straightened her shoulders as she answered. "Tomoe Yukishiro," She paused, looking up at him. "May I ask for your name, sir?"

The samurai gave her a soft smile. "My name is Kiro Nakamura."

"Nakamura-san, I do not mean to ask of anything from you but do you know a reasonable place I can stay while I'm here?"

His brow furrowed. _She wants to pay and stay on her own while she's here?_ He didn't find that right and he answered in a friendly tone meant to put her at ease. "Yukishiro-san, you do not have to worry about that. I will make arrangements for your stay here in Kyoto until such time as we are set to start your revenge."

Tomoe was surprised at his words and gave a slight bow of her head in thanks. "I appreciate any assistance you can offer me, Nakamura-san." She replied, following behind the samurai as he waved her to follow, heading out of the castle an into the city streets once more. By nightfall, she had a room of her own in an inn loyal to the Bakufu and she settled down, curling into a ball on the futon, crying herself to sleep, grieving over the love she would never share with Akira and the family that she would never have.

 **Edo, Mid March 1864**

Enishi was outside in the garden, going through his katas, lifting the shinai up and down in precise movements, finding the repetitive motion relaxing. He missed his sister terribly, barely speaking a word to the servants or Mrs. Kiyosato when she came over to check on him. _She left me... She left me to go to Kyoto because she didn't think I'd be strong enough to handle it. But I'm getting stronger, nee-san. If only you were here to see it!_

But she wasn't there now.. and she wasn't there when the letter from Akira arrived. _If only you had waited a bit longer, nee-san. You would have known Akira was alive and well._ He thought, recalling how he had opened the letter upon it's arrival nearly two weeks ago. He knew it was wrong. _But since he's going to be my brother soon, it's only fair that I opened it to make sure he was alright, right nee-san?_

"Enishi-sama!" One of the servants called out, drawing the boy's attention and he whirled around to face her.

"What is it? Has nee-san returned?" He asked hopefully, his smile falling as the girl shook her head and replied,

"No,but something terrible has happened! Kiyosato-sama has been murdered!"

The boy lowered his shinai, the color draining from his face. "Akira is dead?" He asked, shock on his features as he studied her. "What... what happened? How do you know all this?"

"Kiyosato-sama's family received a letter today from the Mimawarigumi telling them of his death at the hands of an assassin called the Battosai. They are beside themselves with grief."

 _Nee-san... nee-san is there... if Akira's dead... then she is in pain and need of help and it's my duty as her brother to go and help her!_ He kept hold of his shinai, racing into the house, straight to his room and he grabbed what little money he had, tying the bamboo weapon on his back, ignoring the cries of the servants as they shouted at him to stop and he tore out of the house and down the street. _I can't stop now! Not when my nee-san needs me!_ He continued to run, not stopping even as he exited Edo and began the long trip down to Kyoto. _Hang on, nee-san, I'm coming!_

 **Kyoto, Late March 1864**

Enishi arrived on the outskirts of the large city in the middle of the night, exhausted from the long travel. He had to climb into trees more often then not to avoid the bandits that roamed and getting past the guard stations had been a hassle but he was small enough to go unnoticed. Still, he had no money left and his belly grumbled in hunger. _But I have nothing to pay for food. I'll just have to find nee-san first then she'll feed me. Just like she always did back home._ He smiled at the memories of his time with his sister, his smile suddenly falling, features morphing into anger at the loss of a brother figure in Akira and the injustice of his death, knowing it had broke Tomoe's heart. _This Battosai, whoever he is, I will find him and make him pay with his life for hurting my sister and killing Akira!_

He continued to walk through the city, day after day, looking for some trace of his sister, asking the vendors if they knewa Tomoe Yukishiro only to walk away in disappointment at their answer. On the fifth day of his search he felt a hand grip his shoulder and he whirled around, grabbing his shikai, striking out at whoever had dared to touch him, blinking as the weapon was grabbed and yanked away from him.

"Damn kid, you're a violent one, aren't you?" A tall and older man said gamely, an amused expression on his bearded face.

"What do you want with me?" Enishi asked, glaring up at the man, defiant even though he knew he was outmatched in every way.

"It's not what I want that's the issue here... it's who you're asking about that's the problem."

He blinked, hope on his face. "What do you know of my sister? Is she okay? Where is she? I need to see her!"

"Your sister, by all reports, is fine, though I've had yet to meet her personally," The man answered. "But I can't have you asking about her. It could destroy our mission."

"Mission? What mission?" Enishi asked, watching the man warily.

"The mission to kill Battosai of course."

His eyes lit up at the mention of killing the one who had slain Akira and he asked, "I can help!"

"No, kid. You can't help your sister by being here. You'll only get in the way. You should go home."

Enishi growled at being dismissed so easily. "I came all the way to see her and I'm not leaving until I do!" He snapped, making to bolt only to stop as the man grabbed his shoulder again and the boy whirled on him, kicking and biting like a madman.

 _This brat is a wildcat, no wonder the girl ran off!_ The man grumbled inwardly, grabbing the boy by the collar of his kimono, holding him still. He studied the scrawny kid, an idea forming in his mind and he smiled. _Perhaps there is some way I could use this brat to my advantage after all._ "Listen, kid. You want to help your sister? You want to get revenge on Battosai? Then come with me and I promise you'll get to see your sister soon enough. "

Enishi was unsure of this man. _But I really have nowhere to go and he says I can see nee-san if I follow him._ "Alright, but you swear my sister is okay?"

The man rolled his eyes. _He sure does love the girl, doesn't he? Even better for my plan_. He tossed the shinai back to the kid, smirking when he caught it. "Yeah, kid, she's fine. Now come along."

Enishi glared at the large man's back, but complied, following. "Where are we going?"

"To a meeting... with a very important guest." The man replied. _The first of many I'm sure._ He added silently as he led the boy through the city, heading towards the appointed destination.

 **Another chapter completed. Still no Kenshin and Tomoe interaction but it will happen for sure in the next one. Hopefully this was to everyone's liking. We will get to the plot against Kenshin, his descent into even more self-loathing, Katsura's concern over the red head's state of mind and heart, the bloody first meeting between the hitokiri and Tomoe... and the incidents that happen after.**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Scarred Sword Heart-** It makes sense for one to put all their effort into work as a way to take their mind off the loss of a loved one. Rarely home, this would equate to abandonment in Enishi's mind, I'm sure, as he's a child and did not fully understand why his father would stay away for so long. Tomoe was always there for him, true enough, so I can see why he focused all his love and attention on her. I thank you for the praise, I enjoyed writing those scenes between the siblings, humanizing Enishi a bit and giving insight to Tomoe's state of mind and her feelings about Akira and her love for her brother. I think Enishi would have turned out differently had Akira remained alive, but alas, that was not to be. Thanks for reading and leaving a review, I always look forward to hearing your thoughts on things!

 **Bismarck Alexander-** Yeah, Akira is not very good at swordsmanship and it cost him his life. If he had just stayed home and married Tomoe, he would have been happy and loved. But his pride and wanting to improve his status to impress her turned out to be folly. Thanks for reading and leaving a review, I appreciate it!

 **NalGoldor-** :Beams: Thank you very much! I am glad you found it well written! Yeah, I know, there is a severe lack of movie universe stories and I just don't get it! I know they were released in Japan and never came overseas, save for the first one at a film festival or two but it's really easy to watch them online and buy DVDs of them. This trilogy needs more love! And I wanted to write something in the movie universe so this is my attempt to do so. Thanks for taking the time to leave a few lines! It makes me smile!

 **Animaniacal-** That would be an interesting premise and would explain why Tomoe was there in Kyoto already, perhaps going to visit her husband, but I didn't want anything to really tie her to Kyoto or have her established due to the intelligence reports that would have surfaced about her and her real identity. Even if Katsura at the time trusted I'Izuka completely, he would have used multiple sources for his information. Hopefully this version of what I did isn't too bad.

Yes, that is a puzzling question. What do you do and who do you talk about taking care of Enishi all this time? What about the Yukishiro residence? They must have a few servants, even if the father is always away. So I had Kiyosato's mother check in on him from time to time. It's odd, I know, where are all the damn family members? I do plan to have Oibore make an appearance at some date. We'll see how that goes.

I am pleased that you find my interpretation satisfactory. I am learning more of her as I write and I find I like her character, even with all the tragic events that follow. She deserved a long life with Akira but without her, Kenshin wouldn't be well... the Kenshin he became. I look forward to writing the interaction between these two and hope I don't disappoint. Thank you for taking the time to read my work and to leave a few words. It really helps boost my confidence in writing for this fandom, as I am still learning as I go.

 **Thanks to all that read this story and review. And if you read and like this story but haven't reviewed, I thank you as well but don't be afraid to leave a few words if you enjoyed the chapter.**


	11. White Plum

**Another update! Hope everyone enjoys it!**

XXXXXXXX **-** start of flashback sequence

xxxxxxxx **-** end of flashback sequence

 **Chapter 11- White Plum**

 **First Year of the Genji Era May 1864**

The darkness of evening pressed down upon Kenshin as he stood in the garden of the Kohagiya, his gaze focused on the surface of the water. He studied his reflection, hating the cold, hard eyes that glared back up at him in accusation and disgust. _Killer... murderer... destroyer..._ He lifted his hands, staring down at the open palms, the skin stained red and he gasped, racing over to the nearby water barrel. He plunged his hands into the water, scrubbing furiously, drawing them back out, studying his palms, no trace of blood to be found on the skin or in the water, though the scent remained and he wondered if he were going mad.

"Ah, Himura, there you are!" I'izuka called out from the side door. "There's someone who's come to see you."

The hitokiri lowered his hands to his side, features a mask of cool indifference as he turned his attention over to the taller man. He gave a nod, sliding off his zori before entering the inn. He followed I'izuka down the hall, standing still as the shoji door opened, revealing the seated form of Kogoro Katsura, leader of the Choushuu faction and Kenshin's eyes widened for a second though he quickly squashed his surprise, giving a bow of his head. "Katsura-san, I am sorry for making you wait." He said in a respectful but low tone, not wanting to show any of his recent mental... peculiarities in front of the man he admired.

Katsura gave a friendly smile, making a slight waving motion with his right hand. "There is no need to apologize, Himura. I know you've been a busy man. But I was wondering if you would sit and talk with me awhile."

"Talk?" Kenshin murmured, moving to sit seiza style opposite his leader.

"Hai... just talk..." Katsura repeated, his eyes going over to the red line that marred the boy's otherwise untouched features. "About things like that scar on your cheek for instance," He said then asked, "Who gave it to you?"

The hitokiri reached up reflexively to touch the healed wound, his mind drawn back to the murder he committed and the cries of the man he'd killed. "A guard. He wasn't... skilled but his will to live was very strong," He paused, lowering his gaze. "He wanted to return to someone... someone who loved him... and I killed him... I destroyed his chance at happiness... did I... did I do the right thing?"

Katsura listened to the boy, brow furrowing at the distant tone in Kenshin's voice. _He speaks of this man as if he still haunts him. Junzo was right. Something truly bad happened to Himura. Bad enough to leave scars on the heart and mind... as well as the skin._ "Your job, Himura, is a difficult one. One that I do not envy and one I am sorry to have asked of you to do," The leader of the Choushuu faction began, drawing the young man's attention back to him. "That you feel regret and doubt is only natural. But you are doing the right thing by helping in this revolution. Your skill with a blade is unrivaled by anyone on both sides of this war and it is a skill I've come to rely on. That is why I have a new assignment for you."

Kenshin lifted his gaze. "Assignment?"

"Well, more like a request than an assignment," Katsura admitted, lifting the cup of tea to his lips, taking a sip before he continued. "In a few months, the Gion Festival will begin. There will be a very important meeting to decide our next move tomorrow. Toshiwara and Miyabe-san are expected to be there as well."

"Do you need me as a bodyguard?" Kenshin asked.

Katsura blinked. "No... I was hoping you join us in the meeting. I would like input from those who fight for this revolution, not just those who make the decisions."

"Wow, that's a great honor!" I'izuka interjected into the conversation. "Can you imagine it, Himura? Your name would go down in history as..."

Kenshin rose suddenly, cutting the mustached man off. "I must decline," He said, his voice lower than before, wanting no part of the politics or the credit for the revolution that he fought for. "I am a hitokiri. My life is in the shadows... I deserve neither honor nor glory for the work I do," He turned, pausing to add over his shoulder. "Bringing true peace in these troubled times is all I ask for and what I wish above all else. Excuse me..." He gave a slight bow of his head, sliding the door open then closed, leaving Katsura and I'izuka alone.

"Hmm... it's no good... that boy... he's seen too much... killed too many men..." I'izuka murmured, staring at the closed door. "He's been really standoffish ever since the Shigekura assassination... it's like..."

"He's tormented... and withdrawn..." Katsura finished for him, a look of concern on his features, guilt welling in the man's mind for the role he'd chosen for Kenshin. "His heart has been broken... his soul has darkened and his mind... is under duress from the stress of killing many and seeing nothing change... I fear he's beginning to suffer from the deterioration of being a hitokiri," He rose, voice firmer. "Keep a close eye on him I'izuka. I don't want him to fall any further into a pit of despair, so no assignments for him at the moment, understood?"

"Of course Katsura-san." I'izuka said, giving a bow of his head as the Choushuu leader exited the room, bodyguard in tow. _I'll make sure to keep a real good eye on him from now on._ He added silently, wondering if the boy was truly heading off to his usual spot to drink and forget.

 **An inn some distance from the Kohagiya**

Kenshin sat by himself, tossing back a cup of sake, the burn doing nothing to alleviate the bad memories that drove him to drink in the first place. He made a face as the liquid traveled down his throat and into his stomach, the taste as bad as all the others. _Blood... all I taste is blood..._ He lowered the cup down on the table, lifting his gaze to stare out the slotted window, the stars hidden behind low lying clouds, the words of his shishou playing in his mind.

 _In spring, cherry blossoms bloom at night. In summer, the stars alight the sky. In autumn, the full moon casts a glow on the land. In winter, the snow falls, covering the ground in white. These things are always enough for sake to taste delicious. If, through all this, the sake tastes bad, it means that there is something sick inside of you._

 _Sick._ Kenshin thought, lifting his hand to his heart. _Is that what this is? Am I truly sick inside?_ _Am I that lost?_ He wondered, too wrapped up in his depressing thoughts to notice someone take a seat behind him.

The innkeeper however, did, and he came over, giving his new patron a smile as he spoke, "Evening, miss. What can I get for you?"

"Some chilled sake, please," Tomoe answered, trying hard to control the rapid beating of her heart. It had taken a few months for this moment to come, for her chance for revenge, recalling the instructions given to her by the leader of the Yaminobu:

 _Our informant has given us the exact location of Battosai tonight. I have sent Murakami to shadow him when he leaves the inn. Your mission is to wait and observe. If Murakami fails, the secondary plan will commence. If you manage to survive the encounter, keep careful note of his weaknesses. Earn his trust and when the moment comes to take the final revenge, we will send someone known to you to confirm the location and time of the Battosai's demise._

 _Observe and gain his trust._ She repeated in her mind. _Can I really do this? Can I really gain the trust of the man who killed my happiness?_

The innkeeper returned with her order and she carefully sipped the cool sake, ignoring the stares and whispers of the nearby men to her left.

"Take a look at that woman over there..." A short and lean man murmured, crooking an elbow to nudge his friend, making a motion with his head in the direction of the lady wearing a simple white kimono. "Haven't seen anyone that beautiful around here before..."

"Let's go ask if she'll drink with us." The taller of the two said and the pair adjusted their katanas, puffing up their chests as they wandered over to her table.

"Hey, woman," The smaller man said with a grin. "Why don't you come and have a drink with us. We promise to give you a good time."

"No thank you." Tomoe murmured, still sipping her sake, keeping her eyes straight ahead, not bothering to look at who was addressing her.

"We fight for the Aizu Ishin Shishi," The taller man growled, glaring down at the woman when she ignored them. "The least you could do is spend time with us and have a drink or two... what do you say, eh?"

"Idiots... Aizu fights for the Bakufu..." One of the other patrons shouted, drawing the the ire of the two men.

"Who said that?!" The pair snarled at the same time, the larger man's hand reaching out to grip the tsuka of his katana. "Say it again, and I'll cut off your head!"

The crowd grew silent, casting their gaze away from the scene.

The sudden noise and distraction in the inn drew the hitokiri out of his thoughts and he turned, watching the scene unfold, irritated at the loudness and lies. _These men... impostors... hypocrites... they need to be put in their place._ He growled then rose from the table, silent in his movement as he came up behind the two men. He caught the scent of white plum, casting a sideways glance at the young woman sipping on sake, noting her beauty before the gruff sound of the loudmouth's voice drew his attention and he turned his gaze on the pair, watching as the larger one snorted and straightened his frame and gloated over his supposed strength.

"Hmph.." The braggart snorted. "That's what I thought. Keep your trap shut and no harm will come to you."

"I could say the same for you," Kenshin replied, making his presence known finally, his hand quick as lightning as he pressed his open palm against the end of the larger man's hilt, stopping the katana from being drawn. He looked up, eyeing the man with disdain, his voice low and cold. "Now leave this place. If you want to live, you'll head back to the countryside or where ever you came from. Kyoto is no place for liars and weaklings."

There was something in the red head's gaze and tone that made the much larger man shiver in fear and he looked over to his friend then around as the patrons shouted,

"Yeah, you frauds! Get lost!"

"Let's get out of here." He murmured nervously, his will to fight forgotten as he walked quickly towards the door, sliding it open, his friend right behind as he slammed it shut, making their escape from the humiliation and ridicule of their lies.

Kenshin's body was still tense as he watched them go, drawing out a coin for the innkeeper. "Sorry for the trouble." He said distractedly, placing the coin in the man's hand before shuffling over to the door. The hitokiri reached out, sliding the door open and he stepped into the street, tilting his head back to study the darkened clouds that hovered low, not even flinching as raindrops splashed against his skin, the air heavy as the sky began to weep.

Tomoe watched him go, surprised at how young he looked. _That man is the Battosai? He's little more than a boy. How did he... how did he manage to kill Akira?_ She wondered as she sat still, finishing her sake, knowing she would have to wait a few minutes before following, remembering her instructions, biding her time to allow for Murakami to do his job.

Outside the inn, Kenshin began to walk slowly, his clothing becoming soaked by the continuous rain, his body shivering a bit but he paid no mind, caring little for his own comfort or well being. His mind wandered, upset with himself for his own actions. _I used to be able to block out most everything... but now the darkness is growing stronger in me._ His brow furrowed as he turned a corner, the streets empty and dark as he continued towards his home. _I get upset at the littlest things now and I don't like it... I hate this sickness inside... driving me mad... making everything taste like blood._

His ears picked up the sound of metal whirling through the air and the hitokiri snapped his head up, jumping back, dodging the flying katana that slammed into the ground near his feet. His left hand reached down, grabbing the saya of his katana, growling out, "Show yourself!"

A figure emerged from shadow, his features partly hidden, his voice low and gravely as he answered, "You are the Battosai, are you not?"

Kenshin glared at the larger man, body tense, ready to fight as he asked, "What do you want with me?"

"Your life!" Murakami snarled, yanking up his chained katanas, swinging them into the air then lashing out, the sword from his right hand hurtling straight towards Kenshin.

 _This man is an assassin, like me._ Kenshin's mind commented, even as his body reacted instinctively. His right hand snaked out, wrapping around the hilt of his katana and he drew out the sword in a battojutsu move, knocking the chained sword safely away.

The blade sunk into the ground but the assassin was undeterred as he charged forward with a battle yell, grinning beneath his half mask. _You're fast... but not fast enough!_ The ninja hurled the second chained katana forward, the metal wrapping around the Battosai's small body, effectively binding him, and Murakami flipped onto the nearby rooftop. He tightened the grip around the chains, squeezing as he yanked up with all his strength. _Got you now, you bastard!_ The ninja roared in his mind as he leapt off the roof, katana outstretched, ready to take off the Battosai's head.

Kenshin grit his teeth, unable to use his sword to defend himself. _But I don't need it to take care of this scum!_ He snarled, his left hand able to move and he yanked at the chain of the buried katana. The blade sprung free and the red head grabbed the hilt and slashed upward, the blade sinking deeply into the flesh of his attacker, using the ninja's own momentum against him. The hitokiri poured all the force he could muster into the blade, slicing through the screaming man, cutting him in two, the body parts crashing to the ground in a sickening plop. Blood splattered in all directions and Kenshin caught sight of a pair of zori, the faint scent of white plums mingling with the rain, shock on his features as he lifted his gaze, finding a young woman standing there... the same woman from the inn... _What is she doing here?!_

Tomoe stood with the umbrella over her head, her pale features tainted by a splash of blood, her once white kimono stained red and she found herself unable to move, her eyes fixed on the hitokiri, her expression impassive even as her mind was horrified at the scene of gore and death.

Kenshin remained where he was, his hand gripped tightly on the hilt of his blade. _I can't have witnesses... I can't let anyone know my true identity. But I.. I can't... I can't..._

"I followed you to thank you for what you did... back at the inn.." Tomoe spoke in a soft tone, finding her voice at last and she kept her focus on the scar that marked the killer of her beloved Akira. "They say that a rain of blood always falls during tragic events... but you really... made it rain blood... didn't you?"

Kenshin's eyes widened at her words, unable to move, dropping the dead ninja's bloody katana, his own sword lowered to his side. He gasped as the girl fainted, reaching out with his left hand to catch her, stopping her fall. _She's passed out from the sight of the blood... only natural for someone who's never been in battle._ He frowned. _What kind of shadow killer am I? Allowing a witness to live... even one as beautiful as this girl..._ He shook his head at his own indecisiveness. _Doesn't matter now... I can't leave her here and Kyoto is not safe for a woman alone._ A thought came to him then and he sighed, sheathing his blade. _Guess I have no choice._ He shifted the girl sideways, lifting her up into his arms, holding her close as he made his way back to the Kohagiya, hoping he'd made the right choice in sparing her.

xxxxxxxx

"And that was the introduction between me and Tomoe." Kenshin said as he took a sip of tea, feeling the eyes of everyone on him. "We met in a rain of blood, both of us wounded souls, lost in our own pain and grief. Though at the time, I had no idea as to who she was nor her connection to me," He paused, reaching up to caress his scar. "I was 15 years old, barely a man. I'd never... spent a long time around women and I found her... beautiful and captivating, even if I was... leery of her presence."

"Leery?" Yahiko asked. "Why would you be leery of a girl?"

"Yahiko..." Kaoru replied in a warning tone. "Are you saying you don't think a girl could be just as devious or as lethal as a man?"

"Well... no... but, she passed out... she wasn't a threat... why even think of killing her?"

"Because she witnessed the murder... she could identify who I was to the shogunate," Kenshin answered, looking over at the boy. "But I couldn't... do it... instead... I took Tomoe back with me... to keep watch over her... until I could figure out what to do with her... and during that time.. I..." He started then stopped, brow furrowed, unable to voice his thoughts.

"You fell in love with her..." Kaoru finished for him.

Kenshin lifted his head, looking over at the Kasshin master, voice and features apologetic. "Yes... but it was very gradual... and I wasn't even aware of it for the longest time... and I don't want to bore everyone with those events..."

"It's alright, Kenshin," Kaoru interjected, knowing he was trying to protect her from hearing the truth of his first love. And part of her was hesitant to listen, feeling a tad upset knowing someone had captured Kenshin's heart before her. _But this Tomoe was very important to Kenshin's life and I want to know what happened to her... and to him... back then._ Pushing down her own feelings, Kaoru reached out, resting her hand over Kenshin's, voice reassuring as she whispered. "I told you before, I want to share the burdens of your past... that includes the matters of your heart... not just your actions... You are loved by me... and your friends love you too... there is no reason to hold back in concern for hurt feelings. I trust and believe in you... so share with us what happened, please."

The rurouni looked down at her hand over his, slowly lifting his gaze to study her with tender eyes, relieved to know she would not shy away from the more personal matters of his past. "Kaoru-dono... you make this one smile... and my heart sing... if you wish me to share, then so I shall." He replied in a loving tone, clasping her hand in his as he continued once more.

XXXXXXXX

 **The Kohagiya**

Kenshin reached his destination, trying to sneak inside and up into his room, coming to a dead stop at the sound of the owner's voice.

"Himura-san. Out drinking late again I see..." Okami greeted the young man, quirking an eyebrow at the sight of an unconscious girl in the red head's arms. "Picked up someone for the night, eh?"

The hitokiri blinked then frowned. "No... there was a fight... and she fainted..."

The woman sighed. "Himura-san. I run a respectable inn, not a whorehouse... but... just this once... I'll let it slide," She paused. "Leave her here and I'll fetch her some clean clothing."

"Thank you." Kenshin said with a bow of his head as he lay her down gently. Turning around as Okami tended to the girl then scooped her back into his arms, carrying her up to his room.

The innkeeper followed, unrolling a futon, voice soft but firm. "She needs to rest so best let her do that, Himura-san." She paused, holding out two things, a small book and a black sheathed tanto. "These were also on her person and I'm sure she'll be wanting them so keep them safe for her until she wakes up."

Kenshin gave a nod, taking the outstretched items, watching as Okami opened then shut the door behind her as she left his room. He sat the book and the dagger on the low lying table near his stack of books, then grabbed his sheathed katana, pulling it out from under his obi as he sunk down to the floor next to the window. His gaze focused on the sleeping form of the girl, keeping watch over her as he rested his sword against his small frame. _Who are you?_ The hitokiri wondered. _And how do I handle this situation without getting into too much trouble?_

Kenshin's remained still for a solid hour before his eyelids grew heavy and his body relaxed, lulled into sleep by the comforting sounds of the rain that pinged against the window and upon the rooftop. And he dreamed... terrible dreams... nightmares... He saw himself, creeping into a room. Was it his room? His hand going to the hilt of his katana, slowly drawing the lethal blade out, footsteps silent as he came to a stop near the woman. She was so close now... close... and asleep... no challenge at all and he lifted the blade, even as the little voice inside him told him to stop... But he did not stop... his body had a mind of it's own and would not listen, poised to strike... ready to kill the witness... all it would take would be one blow and it would be over. He plunged the sword down, aiming for the heart and the quick kill, even as his own heart screamed,

"No!" Kenshin cried, bolting awake, eyes darting about, the light of day filtering through the window, panting as he reached up to clutch the fabric above his racing heart, trying to calm himself down. _What is wrong with me?!_ He shouted silently. _She's a civilian, not some soldier in this war!_ Even if he was beginning to go mad, the red head was an assassin, not someone who killed at random. _My targets are armed Bakufu officials, not civilians... never civilians..._ _I will find a way to deal with her without bloodshed... I have to... she's not involved in our fight... I know she's not._

His gaze fell on the spot where the girl had been sleeping, eyes widening at the sight of the blankets folded neatly and he jumped to his feet. _Where did she go?!_ He raced down the stairs, nearly tripping at the bottom, rounding the corner, in too much of a hurry to stop his momentum and he crashed straight into someone, reflexively reaching out to stop the person from falling, blinking as he found himself holding onto the girl from last night. "Are you alright?" He asked as he helped her upright.

Tomoe bounced off the small but solid form of the Battosai, surprised at the strength she could feel in his arms as he stopped her fall and helped her right herself. Her eyes met his and she was struck again by how young he was. "Yes, I'm alright..." She replied. "I'm still a bit... disorientated from last night... is all..."

Kenshin relaxed his hold, moving back to give her space. "I'm sorry for running into you... It's just... I didn't know where you were... and wanted to make sure you were okay..."

"I am fine," Tomoe assured him before she shuffled slowly down the hall and away from the red head. "Please excuse me, Okami-san has graciously offered me work in her kitchen and I don't want to keep the guests waiting."

The hitokiri was surprised at her words. _Does that mean, she's staying here? Here of all places?!_ Kenshin turned, calling out in a tone more desperate than he intended. "W... wait!"

The dark haired woman stopped, pivoting to face him. "What is it?" She asked in a gentle tone that belied the irritation brewing underneath her calm facade.

"Your... Your name... Can you tell me your name please?"

"Tomoe," She answered and turned, heading into the kitchen to gather the trays for the guests, leaving the young man standing alone in the hallway.

Conflicted thoughts and feelings brewed in Kenshin's mind. On the one hand, her being here allowed him to keep an eye on her but on the other hand, it wasn't really safe for her to remain at the inn. _There are men here... men who might hurt her... or think... think bad things of her..._ His brow furrowed. _What the hell do I care about that?!_ He growled, upset with himself and his silly thoughts. _She needs to go home... back to her family... whoever that might be._ Determination seized control of his expression and he marched forward, intent on talking her out of working for the inn, coming to a stop as the girl opened the door of the main room, surprise and irritation filling him at the sight of several pairs of male eyes ogling Tomoe as she greeted and introduced herself,before gracefully sitting their breakfast down.

"Oh hoh, is that Himura's girl?" One of the men asked, nudging his friend who grinned and nearly whistled, looking over at the Battosai as he entered the room.

"An older woman to boot... Himura you charmer you. How do you do it?" Another of his compatriots asked, grinning at the red head.

The hitokiri glared at the man, frowning when I'isuka walked towards him, a smirk on his face as he leaned in and whispered to the boy,

"So, how was she, hmm?"

A dark look crossed Kenshin's features, angered at the insinuation, his left hand reaching down to his katana, flicking the thumb against the guard, a flash of steel sparking and the mustached man's features paled.

"Hey, kid, relax..." He said quickly, holding up his hands in a placating gesture. "I'm just teasing you."

"I'm not amused." Kenshin replied in an icy tone, watching as the girl bowed and exited the room, closing the door behind her. He made to follow, wanting to talk to her, to convince her of her folly and send her far away, only to stop at the sound of Katsura's voice.

"Himura, come and join us."

Kenshin turned and complied, shifting to sit opposite of the leader of the Choushuu, voice soft as he spoke. "Forgive me Katsura-san. I didn't mean to bring the girl here last night, but I... I didn't know what else to do with her."

Katsura took a sip of tea. "Himura, your love life is your own business. Why would I begrudge you finding a bit of happiness even now? After all I have Ikumatsu and I understand a man's need for companionship, even in trying times such as these."

The hitokiri blushed and stammered. "I... it's not like that... She passed out... when I was attacked... and I couldn't leave her there lying in the street... a witness to what I did... and what she saw..."

The older man quirked an eyebrow at the boy's blush, a smile on his lips as he chuckled inwardly. _Well now, I've never seen this side of Kenshin before. Interesting._ His smile fell at the hitokiri's next words and he lowered his tea, voice more serious. "Tell me what happened, Himura?"

Kenshin informed his leader of what occurred in his usual manner and Katsura listened, studying his greatest warrior with troubled eyes.

"So the Shogunate has discovered the secret of Battosai and sent an assassin to eliminate you," He began, features turning dark. "That means that information is being leaked out somewhere from Choushuu."

"Yes," Kenshin confirmed with a nod. "There is a traitor in our midst. He must be found and dealt with quickly."

"Leave that to me," Katsura replied. "For now I want you to keep a low profile," He paused, looking around the room before adding, "Your attack isn't the only bad news, Himura."

"What else has happened?" Kenshin asked.

Katsura sighed. "Furudaka was supposed to attend the meeting tonight but was arrested yesterday by the Shinsengumi. I fear more arrests will follow if the information keeps leaking out like this so we must all remain vigilant. One slip up and our goal for a peaceful era could come crashing down."

"I will do as you suggest, Katsura-san," Kenshin replied. "May I go?"

"Of course. We will speak again soon, Himura."

Kenshin rose, giving a bow of his head before pivoting around and exiting the room. He headed upstairs and into his room, sitting on the window sill, contemplating what to tell the girl when he next spoke to her. A few hours passed before Tomoe returned to his room, carrying a tray of food.

"Are you hungry? I've brought some food."

Kenshin lifted his head, brow furrowed. "No... thank you..." He stammered out, watching as the girl placed the tray on the floor then grabbed a zabuton, sitting down seiza style before reaching out to clasp a pair of chopsticks.

"Then you do not mind if I eat this food?"

"Go ahead..." He murmured.

Tomoe gave a slight bow of her head and began to eat, voice soft. "You seemed troubled. Is something wrong?"

Kenshin blinked, opening his mouth then closing it. S _he's rather perceptive for a female. Not that I have much experience with women._ He thought, steeling his will as he nodded. "Yes... I want to talk to you about last night."

"What about last night?" She asked, trying her best to sound unaffected by the worry and fear crawling up her spine.

Kenshin drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. _Here goes nothing._ "I want you to promise that you will forget what happened in the rain last night and leave this place."

 _He's worried about me being here. Is it because he suspects something?_ _Or because he is genuinely concerned about my well being?_ Tomoe didn't know what to think about the last possibility. This man, who murdered her betrothed, didn't act like a killer at all. _I must not show weakness. I must remain here, even if I have to keep up the charade. Even if... I do not want to be too close to this man, I must follow through with my mission. No matter what_. "Do you not wish to have me around?" She asked as she lowered the chopsticks onto the tray. "Okami-san seems to like me and appreciates my help around the inn."

Kenshin frowned. "Well... it isn't that I don't... like your presence... it's just... you should return to your family. They must miss you terribly."

"If I had family to return to, I wouldn't be out drinking by myself now would I?" She retorted with a bit more emotion than she intended. _Calm down... don't push too much, he might react badly to it and become violent._ She told herself, lowering her gaze in an appearance to be more demure.

The hitokiri however was more confused than upset. _Why is this so difficult to do?_ He wondered, voice and features more firm. "Whatever your circumstances may be, no one here is in a position to look after you."

Curiosity got the better of her and she ignored her own earlier advice when she asked, "So... will you now kill me like you killed the man you fought last night?"

Kenshin's features hardened, voice lowering. "Think what you will, but I don't kill people indiscriminately, only armed members of the Bakufu. What I do for the Ishin Shishi, I do to bring peace to this era of misery."

Tomoe shivered a bit at the change in his demeanor though she didn't shrink away from the intensity of his gaze and she studied the boy closely, seeing the fire of conviction in his eyes and something she did not expect... pain. Such emotion seemed unfitting for the cold hearted Battosai that had slain Akira. _But is it possible he... hurts from killing people?_ She wondered, feeling brave enough to ask, "So... if I had been carrying a sword that night... would you have killed me?"

The hitokiri gaped at her in stunned silence, finding himself unable to respond to her question.

Tomoe rose when he could not answer, lifting up the tray as she turned and headed towards the door. "When you have an answer for me, let me know, will you?"

Kenshin watched her leave, hand outstretched as he finally found his voice, "Wa... Wait.. you're going to just walk away before I can answer?!" He called out, dropping his shoulders as the door shut and the girl disappeared. _What the hell is wrong with me?!_ He growled inwardly, clutching his head with his left hand. _I should have answered her question right away! But.. I... would I really have killed her if she were armed last night?_ The hitokiri lowered his hand back down to his side, a troubled expression on his face. The possibility that he would even have harmed her bothered him more than he cared to admit. _Maybe I really am sick inside... and this is just the beginning of my madness._ Kenshin remained as he was, his mind taking a depressing turn and so he remained sitting, lost in thought until evening came and he decided to rest.

Tomoe returned in the late evening, finding the red head asleep in a seated position, his sheathed weapon resting against his chest and she remained still for a few moments as she studied him. _He looks... childlike... resting like this..._ The boy murmured in his sleep, his once peaceful expression shifting, becoming pained and he whimpered, trembling as if he were reliving some terrifying memory. The girl frowned, upset that such a display was affecting her. _No... I cannot feel sorry for this man... he killed Akira... he must pay... I cannot forgive him for what happened..._

She crept to the low table near a stack of books, sitting the candle down in the corner and she carefully drew out her new diary from her kimono, laying it on the wooden surface before grabbing the nearby ink and quill. Tomoe opened the book and began to write down her thoughts and feelings of the most recent events:

 **The mission so far has been successful. I have managed to gain entrance into Battosai's circle, taking a job as a serving girl for the Kohagiya. Many members of the Ishin Shishi reside here which is** **surprising but they seem easily swayed by a pretty face. No one has even bothered to ask me where I'm from or who I am. Rather odd... but the... other one... is here as well... Despite his help in this matter, I do not like the man. He seems... sleazy... and untrustworthy... but then betraying others for gold would necessitate having a lack of morals. Despite our alliance, the less I have to do with him, the better.**

 **As to the Battosai... I found out his name... Kenshin Himura. The last name is fitting, given his red hair. But I didn't expect him to be so... young. He's little more than a boy. But his skill as a killer was frightening to witness. Akira must have been terrified to face such an opponent. I can only imagine the pain and the agony he went through as Battosai cut him down without pity or remorse.**

"Help... shishou..."

Tomoe snapped her head up at the sound of the hitokiri's voice, shutting the diary with a quick flick of her hand, blowing out the candle as she went still, on edge to see if the boy was awake... wondering if he would strike her down... but the red head never moved from his spot. Silence filled the room once more and Tomoe let out the breath she'd been holding. Rising, she tucked her diary back into her kimono before quietly walking over to the folded blankets and futon. She prepared her bedding for the night then settled down, laying on her side as she face Kenshin, willing herself to sleep even as her mind wondered about this killer of men who cried out for help like a lost little child.

 **Another chapter completed. Not very exciting but the introductions are out of the way. Next time we will dive into the Gion Festival and the aftermath... Kenshin's growing feelings for Tomoe and Tomoe's reaction... and her own growing feelings as well... as they become a married couple... both as a front... and eventually for real. If there are things people want to see happen, do let me know... is always nice to hear people's thoughts. And if people enjoy this work of mine, please leave a few lines in that little box on the bottom of this page.**

 **Special Thanks To:**

 **Scarred Sword Heart-** You consistently review and that makes me smile. I don't get many so each one I do get makes me very happy! Well, in the last chapter Kenshin really didn't get a look at her face. He saw her back... her face was hidden by her hair and the rain... and he was more focused on her cries... drawn back to his own deeds.. there... but not fully aware of his surroundings in that moment... Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for taking the time to leave a review and to read my work!

 **Bismark Alexander** \- You always leave a review and that makes me happy. I like delving into Tomoe's thoughts and feelings... we've just scratched the surface here... but you did get some more insight to her mind... hopefully this chapter pleased you. Thanks for reading and leaving me a review!

 **Joy5321** \- Yes, a review is always good! I always look forward to yours. His state of mind made you cry? I am glad I could convey his breakdown well enough to bring emotion to the reader. Everyone has suffered some kind of trauma in their past... some more than others, I'm sure... I am no different... and used my own experiences dealing with... stressful situations... and trauma... and got into the mindset... of dissociation between action and emotion... his body acts on it's own... surviving... even as his heart is breaking... and the aftermath... it... hurt... it had to hurt badly... and Kenshin, no matter how gifted and skilled as a swordsman, is still a child... barely a man now... the burden was too much... and scarred him badly...

I wanted to tie up that end... why was Tomoe there in Kyoto? So I had her have that vision... and in her fear... she took off... not waiting for Akira to come home... she wanted to tell him the truth of her heart... and this upped the tragedy... when she was too late... just a day too late... to tell Akira that she loved him...

Well, we have the introduction now... and will delve into the remainder of their time together starting in the next chapter. I do agree with Kenshin having feedback from everyone. I did a little bit of that in this chapter... hopefully it was to your liking.

Oh yes, there will be some interaction of a physical nature between Kenshin and Kaoru... nothing too naughty... but his fear... over her... and his love for her... and Kaoru for him... will result in some kind of comfort... ahem... reaction kind of scene... that's a few chapters off though... The intimacy... the closeness... the deep love between Kenshin and Kaoru will make his emotional breakdown at her "loss" even more severe... that is why I thought it was great that in the last film he all but proposed spending the rest of his days with her... it will make the attack all the more traumatic for the rurouni. Hopefully I do that part well. Thank you for taking the time to leave a review and to read my work. I am very happy that you enjoy it!


	12. Iris

Another update! Hope everyone enjoys it!

Word list:

Toppai jingasa- conical war hat

Mitarashi Dango- sweet rice dumplings

mino- straw coat

 **Chapter 12- Iris**

 **First Year of the Genji Era, Early June 1864**

Kenshin sat at the window sill, staring idly out into the clear blue sky, his sheathed katana resting against his chest as his mind wandered. Over two weeks had passed since that night in the rain and in that time, the hitokiri had grown used to Tomoe's presence, though there was an unspoken wall between them. _I still haven't answered her question._ He thought, recalling that night not too long ago. _Would I have killed her, had she carried a sword that night?_

"I've come to clean the room, you should go outside for a while."

The redhead turned his attention at the sound of Tomoe's voice, finding her petite form standing in front of the open shoji door of his room. _She's really taken to working for this inn, hasn't she?_ He thought as he grumbled, "I didn't ask for you to clean it."

"No, but Okami-san asked for me to tidy up your quarters, so that's what I'm doing now. Now then, if you would be so kind as to leave for a while I can get to work on this mess." Tomoe replied, studying him with expectant eyes.

Kenshin sighed but rose, grabbing his katana, sliding it under his obi as he shuffled off, brushing against the low table to his left, blinking as something flopped onto the floor. "What is this?" He murmured, crouching down to scoop up the small unmarked book.

Tomoe felt panic seize her at the sight of him holding her diary and she walked towards him. "Please do not read that, it's my diary."

Straightening his frame, the hitokiri held the book out for her to take, blinking when she snatched it from his hand. "As if I even would do such a thing," He murmured, watching as the girl stuffed the book into her kimono. "I'm going now." He added, exiting his room, leaving the girl alone to do her chores.

Tomoe watched him go, letting out the breath she'd been holding, knees shaking a bit at how close she'd been caught. _I can't believe I left that out in the open. What if he had actually read it?! Our plan would be ruined and my life would be forfeit!_ She chided silently as she clutched the broom in her hand. _Would it be so bad to die, though?_ She wondered. _Akira is waiting for me and I miss him terribly. Yet, I... I don't wish to die right now. Not like this... not found out as a betrayer of trust. Trust I am only beginning to earn._

A small part of her felt miserable for the ploy she was perpetuating, bothered by the boy's withdrawn and depressive nature. This what not what she expected of Akira's murderer. _He finds no joy in killing. His nightmares tell me as much. When he sleeps... I hear him call out for his master for comfort... The boy must have had a rough childhood... To become a killer, especially for one so young, must be a heavy burden to bear._ She shook her head, angry at herself. _Listen to me, worried about my enemy, childish foolishness!_ She set to work cleaning up the room, pouring her energy into sweeping to alleviate the irritation she felt at her own conflicted thoughts and emotions, trying to forget about the redheaded boy that was beginning to grow a little on her.

 **Kohagiya Downstairs**

Kenshin stalked down the hallway, agitated at being kicked out of his own room. _Damn woman, anyway._ He growled silently. _Why did I have to get stuck with her? Even if she is... helpful..._ _and I don't... mind her being around._ His brow furrowed. _Wait, did I really just think that?_

"Himura, wait up!"

Kenshin stopped, turning around at the voice of I'izuka. "What is it?" He asked gruffly.

"Gee, Himura, what's wrong? Get into a fight with Tomoe again?"

The red head reacted at the insinuation, reaching down with his left hand to grab his saya, his thumb flicking against the guard of his katana, a flash of steel visible and the mustached man lifted his hands up, backing off.

"Okay, Okay, I get it!"

Kenshin glared at the older man. "Well, what do you want?" He asked in a clipped tone, still irritated at his situation and the implication I'izuka made about him and Tomoe.

The taller man's features grew serious as he drew out a black envelope. "Your next assignment. Take care of the target tonight."

Kenshin stiffened a bit at the black envelope. It was the first kill he'd been assigned in close to a month and a part of him wanted to deny the request, still traumatized from his last major assassination. _But I am a hitokiri of the Ishin Shishi and my job is to eliminate those of the Bakufu, no matter how much I despise myself for the murders I commit in the name of Tenchuu._ He reached out, snatching the envelope from I'izuka's hand. "I understand. It will be done." The boy turned away from the messenger, heading down the hall that led out into the garden. Kenshin came to a stop by the small pond, opening the envelope, reading and memorizing the instructions before he stuffed the Tenchuu note into his kimono. The hitokiri's features became impassive, hiding all visible signs of emotion in his expression as he headed into town to track down and eliminate his target.

 **Inside the Inn**

Tomoe continued her cleaning and chore work, finishing up as the sun began to set low in the sky. She headed back to the room she shared with the hitokiri, expecting him to be in his usual spot by the window, only to find that the sill remained unoccupied. Her eyes shifted to fading light and she felt a tinge of... concern about his absence. _That can't be right. Why would I be worried? He deserves death for what he's done, not the peace and quiet of being in this room._ But did she really wish him death? The more she grew to know the quiet redhead, the more she felt... sympathy for him. Confusion filled her. _I should hate him... despise him... want him dead... but why do I feel... like that isn't the right choice?_ Conflicted emotions swirled in her heart and something urged her to move forward and seek him out, wanting to make sure he was alright.

The dark haired woman exited the room, heading down the stairs and into the darkened hall. Her eyes sought out some sign of movement and she came to a stop when she heard a masculine voice whisper,

"You won't find Himura here. He's currently on an assignment in town."

She recognized the owner of the voice, though his face was hidden by shadow. "You sent him off to kill again, didn't you?"

A low chuckle was heard. "What else would an assassin do but kill. But why do you care? He's your enemy is he not?"

Tomoe hesitated for a moment, her own voice a whisper. "Yes, but it seems... wrong for a boy to have to kill. He's still so young... barely a man at all... It seems... cruel..."

Silence met her ears for a few seconds before the voice asked in a surprised tone, "Don't tell me you're growing soft on him? Especially after what he did."

"I... no..." She said in her usual emotionless voice, though inside she felt a bit nervous at being asked such a question. "I merely find it... unfair that the boy is being used as a tool of death when he should be helping his family or furthering his education..."

"The Battosai has no family, my lady... he's not even a real samurai... little more than peasant stock... though I admit he's quite the gifted swordsman."

"Then it is crueler still..."

"Hmm... I suppose..." The voice murmured before changing the subject. "Katsura requested information on you and where you came from. I will make sure what reaches his ears is of little use to him, so your secret will remain safe."

It did not surprise Tomoe to hear that she was being investigated. "I appreciate your assistance on the matter."

"It's what I'm paid to do, right?" The voice replied then added, "Just make sure not to get too sweet on the kid. Your mission is vital to the success of our objective."

"Tomoe?" Okami's voice floated down the hall. "Are you out there?"

The girl nearly jumped at the sound of the innkeeper's voice, pivoting away from the shadowed end of the corridor, calling out softly, "I am here, yes."

"Would you be a dear and come to the kitchen? Dinner is ready for our guests and I need your help to deliver their meals to them."

"Of course Okami-san. I will be right there." Tomoe answered, tossing a look over her shoulder, sensing that the informant had already left, taking the slightly creepy vibe with him. _Good... I don't like being closer to him than I have to._ She thought before turning her attention before her, keeping tight control of her emotions as she made her way to the kitchen to help deliver dinner to the men of Choushuu.

 **Kohagiya Garden Evening Hours**

Kenshin returned home late, hands and face stained with the blood of the men he'd just killed. He cut through the garden, steps slow and heavy, coming to a stop before the water barrel. He stared down at the clear liquid, seeing his bloody reflection on the surface and he made a sound of disgust _. How many more men do I have to kill before this war ends? How many more lives do I have to destroy in the name of Tenchuu?_ He jabbed angrily at his bloody image, ringing his hands before cupping them to splash water on his face, the cold liquid trailing down his now clean skin in rivulets. He sensed her presence then and his shoulders dropped. "You shouldn't be out here at this time of night."

"I know," Tomoe replied, coming to a stop to his left. "But I was... worried about you..."

Kenshin frowned, turning to face her. "Worried about me?"

"Yes," She said with a nod. "You were gone all day and I missed... your presence... I feel... safe when you're near..."

He pondered what to say to that. "I had a mission to complete. I could not remain here today."

"To kill another member of the Shogunate, I take it?" Tomoe replied. "How long do you intend to continue killing like this? Are you not... wore out from it all?"

"How I feel is irrelevant," Kenshin answered in a harsher tone than he intended. "I will continue to do my duty until the Bakufu is no more and true peace comes to Japan."

Tomoe flinched but did not relent in her position, seeing the fatigued look in the hitokiri's eyes. "You hate killing people, don't you?"

He lowered his gaze towards the ground, surprised by her comment. "Hai," He admitted quietly then began to move forward. "Excuse me. I need... to go rest for a while... I'm feeling rather tired..."

Tomoe shifted to the side, allowing him to pass, not immune to feeling bad for the boy. _He's done so much... killed so many... but the toll it takes... I can see it on his face and his body._ Her gaze shifted over to the water barrel. _No matter how many times he tries to clean his hands, the stain of blood remains. What kind of existence is that?_ She wondered. The girl walked back into the inn, climbing the stairs that led to the redhead's room and she slowly slid the door open, peering inside. There, by the window sill, huddled on the floor, sat Kenshin. The hitokiri's arms were wrapped around his legs, his eyes hidden by his bangs, wondering if the trail of wetness she spied in the dark was from water... or from tears.

"Are you hungry?" She asked softly, careful to not upset him as she entered the room.

Kenshin said nothing for a few seconds before answering, "No thank you... I'm not... hungry right now."

She came to a stop a few feet from him, lowering down into a sitting position. "I understand. You must not have much of an appetite after your... missions..."

Kenshin kept his head bowed low. "No appetite... something like that... yes."

 _He looks so vulnerable right now._ Tomoe thought as she studied him pull his legs tighter against his small frame. _Like a child trying to escape from the world._ She noticed the boy shivering and she asked softly, "You look cold. Let me get you a blanket."

"I'm fine," Kenshin lied, trying hard to keep from letting her see how broken he felt. "Just fatigued."

"Then you should lay down and rest."

"I cannot lay down," The redhead replied. "I don't feel safe sleeping on a futon."

Tomoe blinked. _So that's why he always falls asleep sitting up._ _It would leave him defenseless in case of attack._ "I see... Is that why you call out for your master when you sleep?"

Kenshin lifted his head, snapping his gaze in her direction. "What?"

"You talk in your sleep," The girl replied. "You often call out to your shishou for help. And I was wondering... if you were close to him."

Kenshin frowned. _Great... more weakness to add to my list of problems._ He growled inwardly. "He was... like a father to me..." He found himself answering. "But we had an argument about... philosophy... and I left his teaching."

"Do you miss him?" Tomoe asked.

Kenshin looked away. "Sometimes," He whispered. "But I can never go back and face him. Not after what I've become."

The dark haired woman felt sadness creep into her heart. _He's lost so much... his family... his teacher... his childhood..._ Tomoe at last began to understand him better, voice sincere as she rose to her feet. "I am sorry. I will leave you be so you can rest."

"You don't... You don't have to go." Kenshin murmured. "Are you not... tired as well?"

Tomoe turned to look down at him. "I have a few duties to attend to then I will return to rest for the night."

"Oh... of course..." Kenshin said watching as the girl headed towards the door. "I.. that is... I want to thank you for your help and for listening to me... I'm sorry I'm not much of a... conversationalist."

Tomoe gave a nod of her head. "You are welcome," She replied, pausing at the entrance of the door, turning to face him. "And I do not mind listening to you." She added before disappearing from view.

Kenshin stared at the door for several moments then sighed. It was odd... talking to her about himself. He felt a bit of warmth in his heart for her. Was it relief or something else? After all this time alone and isolated... to finally have someone to talk to... someone who would listen... made some of his darkness fade away. He shook his head. _I really am going mad._ He thought before he closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep.

 **First Year of the Genji Era, June 20, 1864**

Katsura sat on the edge of a bench, his features partially hidden by the black toppai jingasa atop his head. "So tell me, I'izuka, what information have you discovered about the girl?"

The mustached man sat on the opposite edge munching on a stick of Mitarashi Dango, chewing one of the dumplings before he answered. "I questioned as many people as I could and sent out men to gather intel on the girl. Most of what we've gleaned has been due to observing her behavior. Her mannerisms, her way of speaking, her taste in food, and her ability to read and write indicates that she is a samurai's daughter but not from the capital. It is highly probable she is from the Kantou region and drifted down here following the trade route."

"Has she tried to contact anybody?" Katsura asked, lifting the tea cup in his hand to take a sip.

"No," I'izuka replied. "She seems quite content to stay inside and help around the inn. No one has asked for her and the girl has written no correspondence to anyone outside. It is very unlikely that she is our spy."

"Could she be using an alias?" The leader of the Choushuu faction asked.

"I would have come across something like that already. No. Her name is her own. Probably just ran away from home and came here looking to start a new life."

"What is her effect on Himura?"

I'izuka looked down at his plate. "He doesn't appear to mind her presence... and lately..."

Katsura frowned at the smaller man's pause. "Lately what?"

"Well... it's just that... Himura seems a bit more laid back when she's in the room with him," I'Izuka explained. "Don't get me wrong, the boy is still as clipped in his words and mannerisms as ever but around the girl he tends to relent and his body is less tense and his voice softens..."

 _Relaxed around her? Interesting... that could prove very useful for the boy._ Katsura thought as he spoke. "Hmm... That is good to hear. Keep me informed if there are any new developments." The leader rose and headed off, pondering what to do about the situation between his best fighter and the demure young lady staying in the Battosai's room.

 **Kohagiya June 21, 1864**

Kenshin stood near the pond in the garden of the Kohagiya, his eyes fixed upon the opened black envelope in his hands. It was all part of the job of a hitokiri. _I signed up for this of my own free will. I deliver divine punishment on those who have wronged the country with their greed and their corruption. But I... I feel no pride in killing them... only hatred... of myself and what I've become._ He sighed, his shoulders dropping as he kept his gaze lowered, sick at heart. _Am I forever cursed to do nothing but murder men I don't even know?_

"Are you alright?"

The Battosai stiffened his back, quickly shoving the envelope into his kimono as he turned to face the owner of the voice. "I am fine..."

Tomoe came to a stop before the redhead, studying him for a few seconds before she spoke. "You do not look fine. Is something wrong?"

He was no longer surprised by her perceptive nature and found he did not want to make her worry. "I am just a bit tired is all. I will get over it."

She saw him tugging at his kimono as if to conceal something and she replied. "You have another mission tonight, I take it?"

He dropped his shoulders slightly at her question. "Yes," He admitted, his tone softening as he added, "But I will return later this evening."

"You will be careful though, right?"

The hitokiri stared at the girl in surprise. _Is she really concerned about me?_ "I will be careful and I will return here later, so you do not have to wait up for me."

"I don't mind it," Tomoe replied, her voice soft as she moved a bit closer to him. "I won't be able to sleep until you return... I feel... safe when you're near... and nervous... when you're gone."

He blinked, brow furrowed. "Why would you be nervous, Tomoe-san? Has someone tried to..." His voice trailed off, unable to voice his sudden concern over her safety.

"No.. it's nothing like that... I just... I just feel better when you're here... that's all."

Kenshin's features softened, his own worries over his situation forgotten. "You do not have to worry. I will come back here to you... I promise..." The redhead turned from her, features hardening as he headed towards the garden exit, voice lowering as he called out, "I will see you tonight, Tomoe-san."

She shivered at the tone in his voice. _It's almost like he's a different person when he goes off to kill._ Tomoe watched him disappear from sight, feeling a small pang of worry in her heart. Was it possible that she was... growing a bit soft on him? _I shouldn't... I can't think like that... he's a killer... a murderer... but when I look at him... no matter how many times I remind myself of who and what he is, I find myself unable to hate him._

Tomoe lowered her gaze and closed her eyes. _But I can't forgive Himura for what he did. He stole my happiness. And yet... He's suffering from the weight of killing all those men. Men he doesn't know... all for the sake of some kind of mad justice. And he's slipping into a kind of darkness that torments him when evening comes. A darkness so terrifying that he calls out for someone every night to save him only to awaken to the sound of silence without love or comfort to ease his pain. Relegated to the same fate over and over, stuck in a living hell with not hope of escape or relief. Is that not punishment enough?_

She turned, heading back into the inn, eyes downcast, troubling thoughts continuing to rule her mind and she came to a stop at the sound of Okami's voice.

"Tomoe-san, are you feeling well?"

The girl blinked in surprise at the older woman's question, unused to anyone recognizing her emotions under the mask of impassiveness she wore.

"I am... alright," Tomoe replied, turning to face her employer, watching as Okami was arranging a bunch of purple irises. "I am just... well... a bit worried is all."

"Are you worried over Himura?"

"Hai," Tomoe admitted in a whisper, lowering her gaze. "I find it harsh for someone so young to go off to war. To kill so many... and to be little more than a child... he must be in a lot of pain."

Okami studied the girl. "Yes, my dear. But that is the nature of the world. Men live to fight it seems... and innocence is one of the first things lost in a battlefield of blood and death," She paused, a soft smile on her face. "But do not trouble yourself so much with what Himura does away from the inn. He will return to you safe and unharmed."

"I know he will... It's just..." Her voice fell at the sound of pinging against the inn, the scent of rain filling the air and she turned, looking out towards the entrance.

"Hmm... another rain storm... should help the irises bloom," Okami commented, noting the far off look in the girl's eyes. "You're very much like an iris, Tomoe. Beautiful and alive when it rains."

Tomoe gasped slightly at the innkeeper's words. _An iris blooms best in the rain._ Was that what she was? A dying flower, wilting away from the pain of losing Akira now brought to life by the rain of blood from Himura's blade? "Thank you..." Was all she could manage to say, unable to voice the swirl of emotions within her heart and complications brewing in her mind.

"You are welcome," Okami replied before turning her attention back to her flower arranging.

Tomoe watched the older woman work for a few seconds before asking, "Would you like me to help with anything, Okami-san?"

"Now that you mention it, the guests have some spare clothing in need of repair. If you would be so kind to aid in that task, I should be most grateful."

"Of course. I'll work on that right away." Tomoe replied with a nod, heading off the gather the clothing as the innkeeper suggested.

Okami smiled. _Such a dutiful girl. I know she cares about Himura... even if she won't admit to it... and the boy well... men misunderstand their own feelings most of the time but he seems protective of her. Perhaps they will find some sort of happiness in this world gone mad._

 **Kohagiya, June 21, 1864 Late Evening**

Tomoe sat quietly in Kenshin's room, stitching up a pair of hakama pants. The light of the candle lamp illuminated the darkness, allowing her to see what needed repair and she continued her work, stopping when a gentle tapping sound erupted near the shoji door. "Come in," She called out softly, a rare look of surprise marring her features as the door slid open, revealing the form of Kogoro Katsura.

"I am sorry for disturbing you so late in the evening, but I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment about Himura."

"Has something happened to him?" She asked as calmly as she could, lowering the fabric to the floor, watching as Katsura entered and sat down before her.

"No, Himura is fine physically. It's his mental state I'm worried about."

Tomoe said nothing, letting him continue.

"When I was young, I studied under a man named Shouin Yoshida. He was a master of Shouka Sonjuu and he once said that we were meant to break the era of the Tokogawa Rule that drove men to commit acts of madness. But in order to do that, we had to become mad ourselves. No matter the lengths we had to go to bring about a new era, we had to push forward with our form of mad justice. Himura is leading that charge, fulfilling the harshest of roles. And yet..."

"And yet the more he bloodies his blade, the more Himura-san's heart and mind suffer, is that what you meant to say?" Tomoe interjected.

Katsura studied the girl with impressed eyes. "Hai... he is growing closer to the edge of madness and if he falls into that dark abyss, I fear there will be no way to save him."

"So you wish for me to help him then?" Tomoe asked, keeping her expression blank, though inside she was a bit nervous at what this powerful man was asking of her.

"I am not telling you to do anything... But Himura's blade will need a sheath to contain the madness. I believe you are that sheath, Tomoe-san," Katsura replied then rose. "I will leave you to your work. Thank you for taking the time to listen to me. Goodnight."

Tomoe remained still as the man left and closed the door behind him, waiting for several moments before she shifted over to the low table where her diary lay. Flipping it open she dipped the brush into the inkwell then began to write down her thoughts:

 **The leader of the Choushuu faction came to the room tonight to discuss the Battosai's mental state and asked for me to be the boy's sheath to contain the madness growing within the Himura's mind. I find myself at a difficult crossroads. Do I help my enemy? Or do I let him lapse into a fit of mental instability? The Battosai killed Akira but having been around him long enough I now believe that the boy dies inside each time he has to kill someone... dies every night and awakes to a darkness of the mind that will not leave him be. I feel sorry for him in that regard. What must it be like to see the faces of the men you've killed in your sleep? How frightening is it to hear their screams in your mind and be unable to escape it? No wonder he is going mad. So I will help him... even if he is my enemy... I will help him... I will become the sheath to stop his madness.**

She heard footsteps approach and she quickly closed the diary, slipping it into her kimono as she returned to her work stitching up the tears in fabric, turning her head at the sound of the shoji door opening, finding the weary form of Himura standing there.

Kenshin lifted his head, finding Tomoe sitting there in the center of his room, stitching what appeared to be hakama pants and he murmured. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting up so long."

"It is alright," Tomoe replied, her eyes tracking the Battosai's movement as he shuffled over to the window sill and sunk down to the floor. "Would you like me to bring you some food?"

"No thank you," Kenshin answered in a worn down voice. "I feel too tired to eat."

"You should rest then," She said, rising up, fabric gripped in her hands. "I'll go downstairs and continue my work there."

"You don't have to go," Kenshin murmured, voice nearly child-like as he turned his gaze in her direction. "I... don't mind you being here... like this..."

She heard the loneliness in his tone and she settled back down. "Very well." Tomoe murmured, picking up her needle and thread, humming softly as she picked up where she left off in her stitching.

Kenshin relaxed his features, shifting his head back around, staring at nothing, closing his eyes at the sound the girl's soft humming, his body going slack as he fell into the arms of sleep.

Tomoe continued her work until she'd finished, folding the pants neatly, laying them in the clothing tray beside a matching kimono and she rose, exiting the room, delivering the repaired items to their owner before heading back up the stairs. The girl returned to the room, closing the door behind her, going still at the sound of Kenshin's voice.

"Help... Help me... shishou..."

His features were drawn tight, his body trembling as if reliving some nightmare and Tomoe went over to the corner, picking up the folded blanket and she walked softly back towards him, recalling the conversation earlier with Katsura. _You are the executioner of the mad justice your leader talked about... lethal and merciless... but seeing you asleep like this... crying out for help... you're like a lost child, aren't you?_ She stopped beside the boy, unfolding the blanket, moving in to lay it on his shivering form only to gasp in surprise as Kenshin's eyes snapped open, his blade drawn instantly, nearly pressing the sharp edge against her throat, angry eyes glaring at her, not seeing who it was before him.

Kenshin felt something heavy fall on him and he reacted instinctively, drawing his sword, his hand snatching fabric as he yanked his attacker towards him. His vision cleared, features horrified as he saw the frightened face of Tomoe staring at him. He let go of her kimono, snatching his weapon from her neck, pushing her away with more force than he intended. _What have I done?!_ He snapped silently, panting as he tried to calm the racing beat of his heart. "I'm sorry! I... I didn't know it was you!" He dropped his gaze. "I said I would never hurt a civilian and look what I almost did!"

"But you didn't hurt me, Himura-san," Tomoe whispered in a consoling tone, lowering the blanket around the hitokiri. "Let me stay with you for a while and I'll be the sheath that stops the madness of your blade."

Kenshin looked at the blanket around him, pain on his features at how close he had come to striking her down though his voice softened. "Tomoe-san... I've thought of an answer to your question about me killing you if you had a sword that night in the rain."

Tomoe stood still, waiting as the boy continued.

"The answer is no. I wouldn't have killed you. No matter what the circumstances, I would not kill you... never you..."

 _And if you found out I was sent here to learn your weaknesses and help to bring about your death?_ She asked silently. _Would you kill me then?_ Tomoe felt guilt creeping into her heart but kept her voice even. "I believe you, Himura-san," The girl moved back to the corner, unfolding a futon and laying it near the candle lamp still burning brightly. "That is why I want to help you overcome this darkness in your heart. So I will stay here a while longer until the madness in you dies."

He felt that warmth in his heart again and he lifted his hand, resting it against his chest. "I... I thank you... Tomoe-san... I would be sad to see you go... so you may stay as long as you wish to."

"Then it's settled," Tomoe replied. "Rest now, Himura-san." She whispered, crouching down to blow out the lamp before laying down on the futon, covering up with a blanket as she closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

Kenshin watched her for a few moments before his gaze shifted to the blanket around him. _I... I think I care about her... more than I should... But it's nice... to have someone... who wants to stay with me... despite who and what I am._ He thought, lowering his hand back to his side, closing his own eyes as he let sleep claim him and the nightmares faded.

 **Kohagiya July 8, 1864**

Tomoe sat in the hitokiri's room, the flickering light dancing around the girl's features as she mended more torn clothing for the innkeeper. In the weeks following the incident with Kenshin, the girl had found he'd grown more relaxed and gentle in his manners around her. He was warming up to her in a way that she suspected to be of a more romantic nature and it made her mission all the more difficult. _It was not my intention for him to fall in love with me._ She rationalized in her mind _. Though, he's said nothing on the matter, there is a light of tender emotion in his gaze when he looks at me. The same light I saw within Akira's eyes is carried now in the Battosai's._ The sound of footsteps drew her attention to the shoji door, irritation filling her at the sight of I'zuka as he slid the door open and called out loudly,

"Hey, Himura! The Gion Festival is here! Me and the guys are heading there now and then we'll hit the red light..."

"Quiet please," Tomoe interjected in a more firm voice than she usually used. "Himura-san is sleeping right now and needs his rest."

I'izuka shifted his gaze from the girl over to the sleeping form of the hitokiri near the window sill. _Well I'll be damned... he's actually sound asleep with someone else in the room._ He turned his attention over to the girl, quirking an eyebrow at her protective behavior. _Maybe the joke is no longer a joke._ "Oh... right... sorry... I'll go..." He replied, sliding the door shut. The mustached man headed down the stairs sitting on the deck near the side gate of the inn, tilting his head up to the stars as he thought out loud, "Well... so what if they get along with each other? No skin off my nose..." He heard the gate door open and lowered his gaze to the large man that entered. "Hey there, Katakai-san, is the meeting over already?"

The bodyguard, bent over, catching his breath, skin slick with sweat from his non-stop running as he panted out, "The meeting! Something terrible has happened!"

Upstairs, Kenshin heard the shouting and his eyes bolted open.

Tomoe saw the troubled look on the boy's features and was about to ask what was wrong when the door to the room opened and I'izuka burst inside, followed by the large bodyguard for Katsura.

"Himura!"

The sight of Katakai brought the hitokiri to his feet. "What's going on? You're supposed to be protecting Katsura at the meeting, Katakai-san..."

"The secret meeting place at the Ikedaya was raided by the Shinsengumi tonight!"

Kenshin gasped.

"Someone had to have told those bastards where the meeting was!" I'izuka shouted.

"What happened to Katsura-san?!" The redhead demanded of the larger man.

"He was delayed from attending the meeting so the head of Tsushima was acting in his place," Katakai answered. "But Yoshida-san and Miyabe-san and the others... they were already at the meeting when it was raided!"

Fear and anger raced in the hitokiri's veins and he made for the door but was stopped by I'izuka. "Himura you can't go out there now! There are thousands of soldiers for the Bakufu lining the streets! If you leave and try to fight it will only make it worse for Choushuu!"

"I can't abandon Katsura-san!" Kenshin growled, his hand going to the tsuka of his blade but he went still at the feel of Tomoe's hand on his.

"There is nothing you can do now, Himura-san," Tomoe whispered. "You will only bring death on this night... to many people... and perhaps to yourself... I don't want you to leave here... and run into the arms of death... If you do that... I will have to come with you."

The hitokiri looked over at the girl, the thought of her seeing any more bloodshed cooled the fire in his eyes and he slowly drew his hand away from the hilt of his katana. "You know I can't let you be harmed, Tomoe..." He whispered.

"I know... that's why I want you to stay... and help your friends to think of what to do next."

"Don't worry about Katsura-san, Himura," I'izuka said, drawing the smaller man's attention. "He's safe for now but the girl is right. We'll have to plan our next moves very carefully."

Kenshin reached up to rub his forehead. "Very well. I will wait here until news arrives for our orders."

The two men left room, leaving Tomoe and Kenshin alone.

"You're afraid for your friends, aren't you?" The girl asked, moving to sit close to the hitokiri.

"Hai, I am. What happened tonight will set back Katsura's plans. I fear that when the news reaches Choushuu things could escalate," Kenshin answered as he looked over at her. "I may be called to fight and I will do so... but I don't like the thought of leaving you unprotected."

"I will be alright if it comes to that," Tomoe murmured. "But you will be careful if you have to go out and fight, right?"

His features softened. "I will return to you, Tomoe, I promise. I won't ever let anything happen to you."

Later on, while the girl slept, Kenshin remained awake, his mind unable to let him sleep, worried about what would come of this attack. Would the Kohagiya be next? He looked over at Tomoe, his features full of resolve. _I will not let them hurt her... I will not let them take her from me. I will find a way to keep her safe. Even if I die in doing so._

 **July 9, 1864 on a street near the Ikedaya Incident**

Kenshin stood with the rest of the crowd, watching the procession of the Shinsengumi as they made there way down the street. Their blue haori's were covered in splotches of blood. The blood of his fellow Ishin Shishi. _Look at them marching like soldiers coming home from a glorious battle._ He growled in his mind, wanting to answer the call for retribution but he kept still, his gaze following the tall man with the odd long bangs, sensing there was something different about him. The hitokiri kept his features impassive, even as he watched the tall one turn and glare back at him then smirk as if sizing him up for battle.

 _So, one beast recognizes another?_ Kenshin thought as the group passed. _I feel I will have a run in with that man someday._ The red head turned, heading back to the Kohagiya, wanting to put to ease any anxiety Tomoe would feel at his absence. He'd grown quite fond of the girl and missed being close to her. Was it love? The hitokiri didn't know but he liked the warmth in his heart when he thought of her much more than the coldness he felt when in battle. Was it wrong to find some bit of happiness in his miserable life? _No matter what happens, I will stay by Tomoe's side. I will make sure she survives what might come._ He vowed, knowing it was only a matter of time before the Ishin Shishi retaliated.

 **August 20, 1864 Kyoto near the Imperial Palace**

Battle spread to the streets of Kyoto, over 3,000 soldiers from Choushuu marched towards the palace in an attempt to kidnap the emperor and restore his rule only to be met with superior resistance of over 20,000 Bakufu soldiers. Kenshin rushed in to help aid his compatriots, a whirlwind of lethal slashes as he struck down many who stood in his way. But the forces were too great and he was ordered to retreat. He was halfway back to the inn when the fires began, spreading rapidly, heat bursting around him as the streets erupted, knowing it was the work of some of his fellow Shishi supporters. He saw smoke in the distance and he frowned. _That's near the Kohagiya. Oh no! Tomoe!_ The red head raced forward, reaching the inn as fast as his feet could carry him and he burst into the main entryway, seeing the girls and the innkeeper panic. "You've got to get out of here and flee the city now! Kyoto is on fire and you'll die if you stay!"

Okami needed no further urging. "Everyone gather what you can quickly and follow me!"

Kenshin raced up the stairway, yanking open the shoji door, frantic eyes falling on the worried form of Tomoe.

"What's wrong?" She asked, blinking when the hitokiri took hold of her hand and pulled her to him.

"We've got to leave here now!"

She didn't protest, following him out and down the stairs.

Kenshin kept running, pulling the girl along with him, fleeing the city as it was consumed by flame. By the time the fighting and the fire was over, 28,000 homes had been destroyed and many died, friend and foe alike.

The next day, the hitokiri stood on a bridge on the outskirts of the devastated city, Tomoe at his side as he spoke to the person wrapped in a mino at the foot of the bridge's center. "So the meeting at the Ikedaya was all about using the fire as a cover for the kidnapping of the emperor and you were the only one opposed to such an outrage."

"Hai," Katsura answered, keeping his gaze forward as he spoke. "I survived by what Katakai called heaven's decree. But mostly it was sheer luck that I was delayed for the meeting," The older man sighed. "And now the Kyoto Choushuu faction is destroyed. We've been labeled enemies of the emperor," He paused, lowering his gaze. "I cannot go back to Hagi now. I have to remain in hiding until the provincial government back home becomes more favorable to our plight."

Kenshin frowned. "We should go into hiding as well."

"I agree," Katsura replied. "That's why I've arranged for a safe house near the village of Otsu for the two of you until things settle down. I'll contact you through I'zuka and keep you up to date with what's going on," He rose, voice softening as he asked, "Tomoe-san?"

"Yes?" She said in an equally soft voice, wondering what the man wanted to say to her.

"Would you stay with Himura a while? A young married couple will raise less suspicion than a man living alone," Katsura began to walk away. "Of course it will be just for show," He stopped, calling out over his shoulder. "Look after him, will you?" The leader continued walking through the burned debris.

Kenshin remained standing, watching his leader go, making sure he was safely away before he asked, "What do you wish to do, Tomoe-san?"

"Well, I... I don't have anywhere to go... but I know Katsura-san was right... the cover of a married couple is less suspicious than you by yourself."

The red head smiled softly, turning to study her with fond eyes. "It doesn't have to be for show, Tomoe..." He said tenderly, dropping the honorific, enjoying the rare sight of emotion from the girl's eyes and the faint blush on her cheeks. "Even if it's only for a little while... we can be together... as husband and wife."

Tomoe didn't know what to say. This man... the one who stole her happiness... was offering a new happiness in its place. _I can't very well leave him now... not after what's happened... and I still have my mission... but... I... I don't know if I... can follow through with it anymore..._ "Hai... together... Kenshin..." She replied, dropping the honorific in return for his own sentiment.

Kenshin felt a great warmth in his heart and he reached out, taking her hand in his, leading her away from the destruction of their old life, traveling along a hopeful path that would lead to a brighter and more peaceful future.

 **Whew, another chapter completed. Nothing very exciting I know but we're edging close to the end of Remembrance and back to the present. Hopefully this was pleasant enough for everyone to read. If you did liked it, please take the time to leave a few lines. I always enjoy reading what people think or like in relation to what is written.**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **joyb5321** \- I am happy you found that line well done in relation to Kaoru's growth. I don't want any shipping wars so I did my best to reiterate that Tomoe is important to Kenshin's past and that she was instrumental in changing him into what he became. That Kaoru was mature enough to recognize the importance of Tomoe to her beloved. That Kaoru knew Kenshin's love for her was very strong... and she would stand by him no matter what. Because of her love for him and for her belief in his strength and his heart.

I don't want to confuse people so I try my best to keep it linear... I know it can be boring sometimes when rehashing things so I try to make it exciting enough so people enjoy it. That would be cool if it was developed into that.

Screen play would be awesome too but it's very technical, you're right. Having it translated would be awesome!

You don't have to apologize for talking about Jinchuu... I want the same thing.. I want to see an adaptation because I know Otomo will do a fantastic job at it!

Hopefully this chapter was to your liking as well. Thank you very much for taking the time to review and read my stuff. I always look forward to it!

 **Katherine** \- Thank you! That would be awesome if I could do so. I am pleased you enjoy the interaction. I try to get the voices right and I keep learning as I go. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it!

 **Scarred Sword Heart** \- It isn't easy sometimes but I do my best to try to weave everything together. I followed the manga version for these events more than Trust and Betrayal, though I did sneak in a few things in my own way. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I always love hearing from you and reading your reviews! Thank you for reading my work!

 **animaniacal-laughter** \- True enough... it's not always fun to rehash things but I do my best to make it a bit different.

Hmm... yes, it was something I debated whether or not to do... but because Watsuki offered us glimpses into not only Tomoe's mind but of those around Kenshin as well, I felt it would be okay to do this in the way I did.

I wanted to add a bit of something in the present before Kenshin continued, to establish Tomoe's importance to Kenshin and how she changed him as well as Kaoru's feelings and her maturity. Their relationship is far advanced from the manga, very true and will devastate him all the more when she's taken from him later on.

Thanks for reading and reviewing my work. I do so look forward to your reviews.

 **Bismarck Alexander** \- Sometimes the only way to survive in war is to dehumanize the enemy. Has to be traumatic either way. PTSD always been around... it just has a name now... hope this chapter was to your liking as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	13. Home

Another update! This chapter explores the time Kenshin and Tomoe spend together while in their little farmhouse per Scarred Sword Heart's request. I also gave a few diary entries per Katherine's request. I hope it is enjoyed. (I will work on what you would like to see, joyb5321, next chapter, I promise.)

Word list:

ono- hatchet or axe

tasuki- straps that hold back the sleeves of a kimono

 **Chapter 13-Home**

 **First year of the Genji Era Early September, 1864 Outside of Otsu**

Kenshin lifted the small ono then sliced downward in a quick and powerful stroke, splitting a piece of wood in two, repeating the process over and over until a pile formed. The repetitive chore was soothing for some reason and the hitokiri found he quite like doing manual labor. He rose from his crouched position, tossing the ono with controlled force down onto the chopping block, the tip sinking firmly into the wood. The red head stacked the firewood into neat rows, turning around at the sound of Tomoe's voice,

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

Kenshin reached up to the tasuki wrapped under his armpits and untied the white fabric, freeing the sleeves of his blue kimono. "That's quite alright. I managed to make a small stack of wood that should dry out in the warm sun," He replied, favoring her with a soft smile. "Shall we go?"

The slight change in his demeanor did not go unnoticed by Tomoe. _Two weeks since we've been away from Kyoto and his madness of battle is already starting to fade away._ "Hai, I brought the coin purse along for our purchases today." She said with a nod, holding up the small red bag in her hands.

"Then we are ready to head into town." Kenshin said, straightening his kimono before turning from the girl, leading her along the dirt path that led into Otsu. The warmth of the afternoon sun felt soothing to the hitokiri and he cast his gaze side to side on occasion, marveling at the sights and sounds of nature. How long had it been since he last felt content in his surroundings? How long since he could breathe and sleep without fear of attack? _Too long._ He answered himself. The hitokiri shifted his gaze over to Tomoe, blinking when she wasn't near him and he stopped, turning around, finding the girl standing before a marker and he walked back to her. "Are you alright, Tomoe?"

The girl kept her gaze on the rocky path, voice soft. "I am fine... I just... I would like to take this path up to the temple to pray, if that is allowed."

Kenshin's brow furrowed. "Why would it not be allowed?"

Tomoe was surprised at such an innocent response from a killer of men. _But he is not a monster... he's... different... different from any man I've met before._ "I do not know... I don't want to be... controlling of you or your decisions... that is why I asked if it was allowed."

 _She's asking my permission for this?_ He thought in confusion as he spoke. "Tomoe... I love and care about you... I do not want to lord over you... If there is something you want to do, you do not need my permission to do it... especially over something as pure as prayer."

His words made her lower her gaze to hide the guilt and the shame she felt for continuing with her mission. He had been nothing but sweet, caring, and honest with her since their departure from Kyoto. This was the boy's true nature and she felt wicked for earning his trust even as she plotted her betrayal. "Then you do not mind if we head up this path then?"

He smiled softly at her. "No... Wherever you go, I will follow. If you wish to pray then we will go pray." Kenshin walked slowly past her, testing the rocky path, making sure it was safe before reaching out to help Tomoe traverse the incline. With great care they made it to the end of the trail, a small statue of Buddha greeting them and the hitokiri stood to the girl's left, waiting patiently as she prayed. They returned to the main path some time later, following the trail as it wrapped around the shoreline of Lake Biwako, heading into town.

The pair stopped, purchasing a few items for their dinner before heading back to their isolated home on the outskirts of the village. Night came and the two of them prepared dinner then ate in companionable silence. Kenshin helped Tomoe clean up what little dishes they had before he ventured outside. He tilted his head back, staring up at the stars, admiring the pinpoints of light that illuminated the darkness. A light breeze swept through, tugging at the boughs of the nearby trees, the leaves singing a rustling sound, harmonizing with the wind and the hitokiri felt great peace in this moment. _This is how I want to live. Just like this. With Tomoe at my side._ He reached up, resting his right hand against his own chest, feeling the fluttery beat. His body reacted to thoughts of spending his days with the girl... and the red head knew what it was. Love. He loved Tomoe and wanted to keep her safe. _I will never let her be harmed. No matter what my orders may be... or when such demands of my blade will come... I will defend and protect her to my dying breath._

 **Inside the house**

Tomoe sat near the low table, the flickering candle to her right lighting the pages of her diary as she wrote:

 **We went into town today and it was a pleasant enough experience. I do not know for certain if it's the country air or my presence but Himura had become more relaxed and gentle since our arrival in Otsu. I feel that I am truly beginning to understand him better. That makes what I am doing very difficult to follow through. I find myself... comforted and warmed in Battosai's presence. That he loves me is certain. That he would die for me is also certain. What isn't certain is my own feelings in regards to the hitokiri. I still love Akira and I miss him. Yet my heart... has softened towards the boy. Can I forgive him for killing Akira? Am I strong enough to keep the memory of my betrothed without seeking vengeance? Can I truly... love Kenshin... the way I loved Akira?**

Tomoe closed the diary then rose, heading outside, coming to stand next to the hitokiri as she whispered. "The stars are beautiful tonight."

"They are," Kenshin replied, his eyes transfixed on the cluster of light in the heavens above. "When I was a child, I would often lay out in the fields to look at the stars," He paused, a wistful expression on his face. "The light was always so bright and wondrous. I remember reaching up to try and capture that light with my hand. "

Tomoe studied the redhead in surprise. "I... I do that... sometimes..."

Kenshin looked over at the girl. "You do?"

"Hai... it is... silly... I know."

"It is not silly to me... I think it's wonderful..." The hitokiri replied. "The stars warm the night sky... chasing away the darkness in our hearts... reminding us of the beauty of the world and our place in it. Why would we not try to capture that purity of light, even if it's a fleeting dream?"

His words echoed the sentiment within her own heart and mind in relation to evening and she could not help but feel... drawn to him in that moment. "You say it well... did you learn that from your master?"

Kenshin looked back up to the night sky. "Hai... I learned many things from my shishou. When he took me in to become a swordsman, he would often tell me such things and I found them... comforting... even if he was stern with me most of the time."

"Did your family send you to learn from him?"

The redhead's features turned pained. "No... I was a farmer's son... We weren't allowed to learn the art of kenjutsu."

 _He's not even a samurai... little more than peasant stock._ That was what the informant had told her long ago. _Then his name... Himura... must have been given to him by Katsura-san when he joined the Ishin Shishi._ "What happened to your family, Kenshin?"

"They... grew sick... and died... my mother... my father... my brothers... I was the only one left... I had no where to go... When the feudal lord came, he reclaimed the land and sold me into slavery," Kenshin answered. "I was traveling with the slave caravan when it was attacked by bandits... they slaughtered everyone.. and would have killed me if shishou hadn't passed by. He took me in as his apprentice and taught me the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu."

The redhead's voice softened, becoming distant as he relived the memories of his past. "It was... difficult growing up under his tutelage. The man never smiled... or seemed to care about what was going on in the world around him. Always pushing me to my limits... harsh and rough in his training. It's a wonder I managed to survive... But I know... I know he was proud of me... at one point of time... and I know... that he cared about me... in his own way..." Kenshin's shoulder's dropped, his gaze lowering to his hands, turning them to study the palms, voice so soft Tomoe had to strain her ears to hear the words. "What I have become... what these hands have done... he would not be proud of."

Tomoe felt sorrow for the lost little boy inside the hitokiri's broken heart and she wanted to comfort him, despite her conflicted feelings. "You've done things you're not proud of, Kenshin," spoke in a soft manner, drawing the redhead's attention over to him. "But you are here now... far away from the battlefield... there is no need to let the past continue to hurt your future."

"My future..." He murmured, studying the girl with warm and tender eyes as he reached out, gently enveloping her smaller hand into his larger one. "My future is with you, Tomoe."

The lady lowered her gaze as she studied their hands, guilt creeping into her consciousness though she dare not voice it. "I am... happy to live in that future with you, Kenshin."

The redhead smiled, turning his attention slowly out towards the empty field. "The soil here seems good for planting a few crops," He said softly as he changed the subject. "I bet I could get something to grow."

"You think so?" Tomoe asked, lifting her head, following the hitokiri's gaze, surveying the landscape surrounding them.

"I'm sure we can," Kenshin replied with a nod. "Will you help me, Tomoe?"

The sincerity and warmth in his voice affected her more than she cared to admit. "Hai... I will help you, Kenshin."

The redhead felt joy in her answer, shifting back towards the house, still holding Tomoe's hand. "We should get some rest."

Tomoe nodded, letting him lead her inside. They changed into their night attire, the girl settling down on the futon while Kenshin sat down near the shoji door, resting his sheathed katana against his right shoulder and the pair fell into a quiet slumber as night kept its hold on the sky.

 **Late September 1864, outside of Otsu**

Kenshin lifted the hoe, slamming it down, the blade sinking into the soil, breaking it apart as he worked methodically to till the ground. There was a joy he found in doing manual labor that eluded him in his life as a hitokiri. His strength and his hands... which had been used to kill many... now had a pure and simple purpose... helping to grow life rather than destroying it. The red head paused his work, straightening his small frame, reaching up to wipe the sweat from his brow as he lifted his gaze, shifting his focus over to Tomoe, checking her progress with seeding the upper field to his right.

The girl was dressed in a red kimono and brown hakama pants, her hair tied back and covered with a scarf and he couldn't help but admire the concentration he could see in her beautiful features. She was trying hard to help him with this endeavor. _We make a good team, don't we, Tomoe?_

For a moment, Kenshin forgot about the war and his place in it. He was just a simple farmer, living with his wife, working the land, trying to bring life to the soil. But just how long would they be allowed to live this peaceful life until war pressed him back into service?

"Hey there!"

Kenshin turned his attention over to the dirt path that lead away from the small farm, spying the approaching form of I'izuka carrying what looked like a apothecary's pack on his back. The red head lowered the hoe to the ground, watching silently as his Ishin Shishi compatriot walked up and came to a stop before him.

The mustached man took in the scene before him, casting a look at the rising form of Tomoe, grinning as he spoke. "You two sure are good at playing the domestic role, aren't you? If I didn't know better, I'd think you two were actually married," He paused, looking back to the hitokiri, voice and features more serious. "Shall we go inside?"

Kenshin peered over at Tomoe, silently asking her with his eyes if she wanted to join them.

"I'll stay out here and continue to plant the seedlings." Tomoe answered, crouching back down to carefully place the seedlings in neat and measured steps.

Kenshin smiled and nodded at her response, happy at how in sync they were then shifted, turning away from the field, sliding off his zori before walking onto the deck, reaching out to open the shoji door, entering inside before allowing I'izuka to follow. The red head closed the door behind the older man then settled down, watching as his compatriot took a seat opposite of him.

I'izuka slid the straps of the apothecary pack off his shoulders, laying the box to his right. "Man this thing gets heavy after awhile." The older man complained lightly as he rolled his shoulders.

Kenshin studied his guest, voice short and clipped. "So what news do you bring?"

"Straight to the point as always, Himura," I'izuka quipped as he sighed. "The news has gone from bad to worse, I'm afraid. The conservative faction in Choushu has forced many members of the Ishin Shishi to perform seppuku on the streets of Hagi. This action seems to have appeased the shogunate but we know it's only a matter of time before Tokugawa's lackeys sweep into Choushuu and conduct another purge of Shishi supporters."

Kenshin frowned. "Another purge?"

"Yeah... and with Shinsaku captured and imprisoned, it makes it difficult for the Ishin Shishi to regroup. But if we can get him out of jail, Shinsaku should be able to muster up the Kiheitai back into fighting form and we can push back against the shogunate."

The hitokiri listened intently, voice worried as he asked, "What of Katsura-san?"

"Gone into hiding the nearest I can tell," I'izuka answered. "Some of the men have been saying that he's tucked his tail and run off like a coward."

"Katsura-san would never abandon his men or the Ishin Shishi." Kenshin countered sharply, feeling defensive of the man who had looked after him since his recruitment.

I'izuka shrugged. "Who knows... the truth could be somewhere in between..." The mustached man opened up the apothecary side slot, pulling out a small package then tossed it over to the boy.

Kenshin snatched it out of the air, lowering the package into his lap, inspecting it as he asked, "What is this?"

"Money... and this..." I'izuka paused, reaching out to tap the box beside him. "Is your cover."

"My cover?"

The older man blinked. "You didn't think you could simply be a young couple in a new home without a source of income did you? By selling salves and herbal remedies, you can maintain your cover until the war has need of you again."

"I see..." Kenshin murmured, feeling a bit of disappointment rise within him. _I had hoped to live life as a simple farmer for a while longer but I can't let down Katsura-san. If this will allow me to continue to stay here in the house with Tomoe for a longer period of time, then I will become an apothecary._ "So the Ishin Shishi have no need of me then?"

"Not at the moment," I'izuka replied then smirked. "Why? Tomoe wearing you out already?"

Kenshin's gentle features morphed instantly into barely contained anger. "What my wife does or doesn't do is no concern of yours."

The change of demeanor and expression was chilling to witness. The facade the boy wore may have hid the darkness within the hitokiri but Battosai still lingered and despite his temporary retirement from the battle field, Kenshin was no one to be trifled with. "Sorry..." I'izuka replied quickly, swallowing the lump in his throat as he rose. "I should be going now... I'll make sure to check up on you and Tomoe next month and I'll bring more supplies for your business as well."

Kenshin rose with the older male to escort him out. He slid on his zori, following behind I'izuka, watching as the mustached man traveled back the way he came. The redhead turned around after a moment to walk up the small hill where Tomoe continued her work. He came to a stop a few feet from her, assessing his wife's progress, voice soft as he called out, "You've done really well planting the seedlings, Tomoe."

The girl kept her gaze lowered, feeling a bit of heat on her cheeks at his praise. "I've planted flowers and trees before but never crops. It's harder work but I find that I like it just the same," Tomoe shifted her attention over to the retreating form of I'izuka. "You don't have to go back to fighting now, do you?"

Kenshin followed her gaze, murmuring. "No... The Ishin Shishi has not called for my return... I am to remain here with you until such time they have need of me."

Tomoe lifted her head, studying the boy. "You do not sound excited at the prospect of returning to battle, Kenshin."

 _Because I don't want to go back to the way I was._ Kenshin answered silently. He liked being a farmer... he liked living with Tomoe. _But to keep this peace, I will have to return at some point... to guarantee we can live as we wish, without our different classes holding us back.._ "I am not excited about it, but I will not abandon the cause, even though I... enjoy being here with you, Tomoe..." He paused, looking back at the house. "And the apothecary pack I'izuka brought will provide a source of income to cover us during our stay here."

"You're going to be an apothecary?" Tomoe whispered, unable to hide the surprise in her voice.

"Well... I do know a few basics of medicine... so I should do alright at selling herbs and salves," He replied, turning his attention back to her, his ears picking up the tone in her words. "You don't mind being an apothecary's wife do you?"

"No... it sounds... like a good cover for us..." Tomoe admitted, focusing her attention back to tilled soil as she continued to plant seedlings. "But how long do you think we will remain here?"

"It is hard to say. From what I'izuka said, the revolution is on the ropes. If Shinsaku gets out of jail, he can gather the Kiheitai, then the Choushuu faction can rally and push back against the Shogunate. So until that happens, we will stay in the countryside, far from battle. Don't worry, Tomoe. Even when I'm called back into service, I will make sure you remain safe."

 _And what of your own safety?_ Tomoe wondered, keeping her head down to hide the concern that tugged at her heart over a man she was beginning to care for. "I am sure you will, Kenshin."

The redhead smiled softly. "You are my wife, Tomoe. If a man cannot protect his loved ones, then he's no man at all."

The girl felt heat bloom across her face at the tender way he whispered her name, unable to stifle her heart's fluttering. _This feeling... it's... it's not unlike what I felt when Akira would talk to me._ She heard him shift, lifting her gaze enough to watch the boy turn away from her and head down to the lower level where the second field of soil lay. She studied Kenshin as he set to work once more, tilling up the soil and she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to truly be the hitokiri's wife. Shaking her head, the lady drew her attention back to the seedlings, planting each one with great care until the sun set low in the sky.

After cleaning up and having dinner, Kenshin settled down in his usual spot, falling into a steady sleep with his katana resting against his small frame. Tomoe remained sitting in front of the low table, her diary open, the flickering flames of the nearby candle providing enough light for her to work and she wrote down her thoughts on the day and her rising emotions in regards to the hitokiri:

 **Today we finished planting the daikon seedlings and I enjoyed the simple labor. I always thought that a farmer's life was full of toil and misery. However, I found our work today long but not without merit or enjoyment. I can see that Kenshin truly feels at home working with his hands. It doesn't matter if it's tilling soil or cleaning laundry, the boy is rather good at whatever he sets his mind to doing. I've come to admire his strength and his persistence in this regard. I only wish we could stay like this forever... without threats of death... and my own... mission... So I was a bit leery when I'izuka came to visit us today.**

 **Part of me feared Himura would be pressed into service but the man simply came to drop off medicinal supplies and share news of the battlefront with Kenshin, including the boy's cover as an apothecary. And I am to remain his wife. I only hope that he can handle the guise of an apothecary without our cover being blown. But given his will and determination, I rightly believe Kenshin will be able to win over any villagers that might question him as to who he is and where he comes from.**

 _Who he is and where he comes from_. She repeated mentally as she opened the drawer that held her personal items. The lady pulled out a black handled mirror, staring down at her reflection with curious eyes. Reaching up, Tomoe drew a finger down her right cheek, the image reversed so that it was her left she was studying, the image of Kenshin's face flashing in her mind. The scar the Battosai carried marked him as Akira's killer. Visible proof that damned him to die in retaliation for the death of her happiness. But her happiness with Akira... was being replaced with a new kind of happiness. One she was beginning to feel with Kenshin. _I do not know if I love him... as I do Akira... but I cannot hate him as I did. I... I care about him... more than I should._

The lady looked over at the redhead, hearing the steady breathing. There was no murmuring and no crying in his sleep as he had done in Kyoto. Was the boy on his way to recovery from his role as a hitokiri? Had being with her really sheathed the madness of killing in Kenshin's heart? Tomoe lowered the mirror, returning it back to the drawer, her diary soon following. Shutting the drawer, the lady blew out the candle, then rose, sliding under the blankets atop her futon and closed her eyes, her tired body welcoming the quiet of night as she fell into the arms of a untroubled sleep.

 **Late October, 1864 Kenshin and Tomoe's Home**

Kenshin stood outside, content brown eyes surveying the landscape surrounding the small farm. The colors of the season were nearing their peak, vibrant orange, red, and yellow hues dotted the many trees within his line of vision. He drew in a breath, feeling the crisp fall air invade his lungs, exhaling slowly, a smile tugging at his lips. Fall was his favorite season, the cooler air giving relief from the oppressive heat of the summer, allowing him to sleep more fitfully. Or was it because of the girl that his nightmares began to fade?

 _Tomoe._ He thought tenderly. He loved spending time with her, finding her presence soothing and he wanted to have a home with her someday. But for now this was their home... Tomoe was his home and one he did not want to ever leave.

The door to the farmhouse slid open and Kenshin turned, finding the demure form of his wife walking towards him. "Are you ready to go, Tomoe?"

The lady gave a nod, coming to a stop before the hitokiri. "I believe so, yes."

Kenshin smiled, adjusting the straps of apothecary pack as he turned towards the road. "Let's go then." He led the way into Otsu, his wife close behind. Once there, the red head set up shop. Tomoe helped him to sell the usual items to the usual buyers, salves for wounds, herbal teas for ailments, ointments for sore muscles, until the pair were out of stock.

"We did good today, Tomoe." Kenshin commented as he walked with her further into the village.

"Hai, we did." Tomoe replied, turning her gaze over to the inn and she came to a stop.

The redhead mimicked her, brow furrowed as he asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No... I just thought... we could buy some sake... to celebrate selling all of our medicinal supplies in one day."

It had been a while since the boy had last drank rice wine, still recalling the bitterness of the taste. Back then... everything tasted like blood. _But now... now I think it will be different._ "Alright. I'll wait here for you."

Tomoe gave a nod and entered the inn, returning a moment later with a jug of sake and the pair set off towards home. They reached the edge of the village when the hitokiri's ears picked up an unusual sound.

"Do you hear that?" Kenshin murmured, coming to a stop as he turned his head side to side. "It sounds like a child is crying."

"Do you think they are hurt?" Tomoe asked, following her husband as he veered left and headed towards a patch of trees.

The crying grew louder and he raced forward, skidding to a stop as he found a small girl standing under a large tree, her back turned to him. Kenshin approached slowly, calling out in a gentle voice, "Are you alright?"

The girl jumped, whirling around, watery brown eyes looking up at the hitokiri as she sniffled and pointed up. "Chiharu ran up the tree and won't come down! I tried and tried to reach the branches but I am too small.. I can't save her!"

Kenshin followed her motion as she pointed, craning his neck back, catching sight of a flash of black and white within the red leaves of the tree, a faint mew of distress audible and he turned his gaze to the left as Tomoe caught up then came to a stop beside him.

"What is wrong, Kenshin?" She asked, looking over at the red head then down at the small girl who began to cry again.

"Chiharu ran up the tree and won't come down." Kenshin answered, sliding off the straps of his apothecary pack before sitting it carefully on the ground.

"Chiharu?" Tomoe repeated, blinking as she watched the hitokiri stroll up to the girl and crouch down, voice as soft as the smile on his face.

"What is your name, little one?"

The girl sniffled and murmured. "Yuko..."

"Yuko-chan... That's a pretty name." Kenshin replied gently. "I'm going to get Chiharu for you... just be a brave girl and wait here with my wife, Tomoe... can you do that for me?"

The child rubbed her eyes, wiping at her tear streaked cheeks. "Okay... but... but you will save her, right?"

Kenshin rose, gently patting her head. "Hai... I will save Chiharu, and bring her right to you. I promise," He looked over to his wife. "I'll be only be a moment."

"Be careful." Tomoe whispered, surprised when Yuko came up to her, reaching out to take hold of her hand. The child's hand was tiny and cold and the lady frowned at the young one's shivering. _Poor girl must have been out here for a while, trying to save her pet._ With her free hand, Tomoe removed her shawl, wrapping it around the girl's shoulders.

Yuko's looked down at the shawl wrapped around her then up at the beautiful lady, whispering. "T... thank you..."

Tomoe gently squeezed Yuko's hand. "You are welcome."

"Will... will he be able to reach Chiharu?" The girl asked.

Tomoe shifted her gaze, watching as Kenshin deftly reached out and swung up on the bottom branch of the tree. "Hai... Once Kenshin sets his mind to something he will never stop until he succeeds."

The redhead pulled himself to his feet, balancing upon the first branch, sizing up the best route to get to the stranded kitten then began to climb up at a slow and steady pace until he reached the top of the tree, a few feet from the mewling feline. "There you are, Chiharu." He called out in a gentle and soothing voice.

The black and white kitten stared at the hitokiri, its mewling growing louder as a cold wind whipped through, nearly pushing the frightened creature off the branch.

Even though the feline was a simple animal, the hitokiri knew a cry for help when he heard it. _Do not worry, little one, I will save you and bring you back to your friend._ Bracing himself with his right hand, Kenshin reached out and carefully scooped the kitten off the branch. The feline shook violently against the hitokiri's chest, still mewing and the redhead shifted, making sure his footing was firm before he gently petted Chiharu's head. The kitten began to calm down, purrs replacing the mewing, no longer shivering as it nuzzled against the fabric of his kimono. Kenshin smiled, studying the kitten, finding it rather cute and he felt joy in his heart at holding the small creature.

"Are you alright, Kenshin?!"

Kenshin lifted his head at the sound of Tomoe's voice. "Hai, I will be right down!" Returning his focus to the kitten, the hitokiri whispered. "Time to go, Chiharu," Still smiling, he kept the feline tucked against his chest, careful not to fall as he slowly descended down the tree until at last his feet were upon the ground. Walking over to his wife and the girl, he crouched down, gently shifting Chiharu, holding her out for the child to take. "Here you are, Yuko-chan."

Yuko's features brightened, relief filling her as she took her kitten and hugged the still purring animal to her chest. "Chiharu! You're okay! I was so scared!"

"You do not have to be scared any longer, Yuko-chan. But you should head for home. It is getting late and your parents must be worried about you." Kenshin said in a light tone, blinking in surprise when the girl leaned in to hug the hitokiri.

"Thank you so much! Chiharu would have been lost without you to save her!"

Kenshin's features softened and he returned her hug briefly then rose, gently patting her head. "You are welcome, Yuko-chan."

The girl turned to Tomoe, removing the shawl with great care, handing it back to the lady. "Thank you, again, Tomoe-san."

The dark haired woman gave a nod, voice soft though she found it hard to smile. "You are welcome, Yuko-chan," She watched with kind eyes as the girl turned and headed back towards the village, murmuring words of comfort to Chiharu along the way. "That was brave of you to climb up that tree for a cat, Kenshin."

"It was no trouble, really." Kenshin replied, crouching down to pick up his apothecary pack.

"But you could have been hurt." Tomoe countered, her gaze on the hitokiri as she watched him slide on the pack then straighten his blue kimono.

"True," Kenshin conceded. "But I find myself wanting to help people. It doesn't matter how young or how old they are, if someone needs my help, I am willing to lend my strength to them. Besides," He paused, turning to study his wife, a bright smile upon his face and a happy tone in his voice. "I quite like cats. That I do."

Tomoe blinked at his words, stunned at the change in his demeanor and manner of speaking. He was being open with her in a way she'd never witnessed before and she saw the light of his true self. He was caring... gentle... helpful...determined... protective. He found joy in simple things and his eyes came alive when he helped someone. _This is the man you should be, Kenshin... the man you are now... the man I... have come to care about._ "Perhaps we should get a cat of our own then... they would help with any pests that could eat our crops."

Kenshin quite liked the idea. "If the Ishin Shishi do not call for my return soon, perhaps we could adopt a kitten of our own."

A violent gust of wind roared around them suddenly and Tomoe clenched her eyes shut, lifting her hand to fend off the assault of leaves that swirled around and battered her form. A warmth enveloped her then, protecting her from the offending cold and leaves, her eyelids fluttering open to find Kenshin studying her with tender eyes. "Kenshin... I... it was just the wind... you didn't have to..." She started then stopped, blinking when the hitokiri whispered lovingly,

"No matter if it's the wind or the war, I want to protect you, Tomoe."

The lady felt heat flare across her face. She had never been held before like this. Never been touched as he had touched her and she found herself reacting, leaning into his lean but solid form, taking in the warmth of his body, letting him continue to hold her until the wind died down and the leaves floated harmlessly to the ground.

Kenshin found her form was soft and supple against his solid frame, the contact awakening something within him that was both exciting and frightening and he was unsure how to respond to the sudden demands of his body. _I do not want to frighten her... and I admit I do not know if I am... ready to do what husbands and wives... do together._ Reluctantly, the hitokiri lowered his arms, clearing his throat as he drew back. "We should... head for home... it's getting rather late..."

Tomoe missed the warmth of his body when he pulled away from her but nodded. "Hai... we should..."

Kenshin smiled softly, holding out his hand for her to take. "Let's go home then, Tomoe."

The lady studied his hand for a few seconds before clasping his hand in hers, allowing him to gently lead her back to the path and the pair made their way back to the farmhouse they shared.

 **Later that evening at the farmhouse**

The pair sat by the fire, full from dinner, each basking in the warmth of the flame that crackled in the center of the room.

"Shall we open the bottle of sake now?" Tomoe asked.

Kenshin nodded. "That sounds good, Tomoe." He replied, watching as his wife pulled the stopper from the small dull brown jug, pouring the sake with grace, accepting the small white cup she now held out for him, his eyes studying the clear liquid for a few seconds. It had been months since he last drank sake and part of him worried he would taste nothing but blood. He felt her expectant gaze and he brought the cup to his lips, taking a small sip, relief filling him at the pleasant taste.

Tomoe observed the hitokiri's hesitation then his sudden look of joy and she asked, "It is good then?"

"Hai," Kenshin replied with a happy smile. "It is the best sake I've had in a long, long time."

"I am glad." She said softly, drinking the rice wine out of her own cup.

The redhead savored the beverage, happy that the sickness inside of him was gone for good, replaced with a love and tenderness for the one who had healed him. "Thank you, Tomoe." He murmured.

The lady studied her husband with curious eyes. "For what, Kenshin?"

"For helping me... for being the sheath to my madness... for being my wife... for being you..."

Her heart hurt more than she wanted to admit in that moment, her love with Akira blending with her growing love for Kenshin and she felt torn for having healed her enemy. But the truth was he wasn't her enemy. Not anymore. "You are welcome, Kenshin..." She said in a gentle tone.

He smiled at her fondly, nodding when she offered to pour him another cup of sake and the pair relaxed, both content in this moment of time. So they remained until it was time for sleep. Kenshin took his usual place, sitting upright, falling into a steady sleep.

But Tomoe felt restless. Turning her head to the left, she spied the hitokiri still asleep, his body shivering a bit and she rose, pulling the blanket up and over her husband. Sighing, she walked into the other room, sitting down before the low table as she drew out her diary from the drawer and opened it. Tomoe lifted her head at sound of rain that began to tap, tap, tap on the rooftop of the house in a steady rhythm. The lady found the sound rather soothing though she shivered at the damp and chilly air. Pulling the yukata tighter around her shoulders, she opened up her diary, beginning to write, the brush strokes fluid and graceful as she relayed the days events, ink giving voice to the thoughts she could not share with anyone:

 **Today we went into Otsu, selling our medicinal supplies to the villagers. We sold everything we had and I bought some sake to celebrate the occasion. We were delayed heading home by the cry of a little girl named Yuko. Her kitten was stuck in a tree and Kenshin climbed up and rescued it. His behavior and his joy made me... happy for him... He was kind and gentle to the child and the animal, so much so one would never suspect him to be the deadly Battosai. I confess being around him has made me feel alive again. When he held me in his arms, I could feel his love for me. He wants to keep me safe... to stay with me always and I find myself wanting the same thing. But my heart also hurts over the loss of my first love. I don't want to forget Akira... I still love him... I will always love him... And Kenshin took Akira away from me... Death was the first gift the Battosai ever gave.. but this new gift... this love and affection that Kenshin offers... I want to accept it... But can I? Can I really walk away from my mission? Oh, Akira, what do I do?**

Tomoe broke down, weeping openly as images of her lost love flashed in her mind, torn asunder emotionally by her loyalty to Akira's memory and her growing love for the one who had killed him.

 **Another chapter done. Not exciting but we are about to reach the end of remembrance and jump into the present. I am feeling rather brain dead lately which kills my creativity. Hopefully this wasn't too boring. If you liked it do leave a few lines. It is always nice to hear from people who enjoy the story.**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Scarred Sword Heart** \- Tomoe is indeed conflicted. She still is though that is changing very rapidly.

I wanted to have something that showed that I'izuka and Tomoe already knew each other. I'm glad you liked that scene.

I do my best to blend things together. I found it best to have a mixture of both with this story.

It is a tragic love story, that is for sure. I feel bad for both of them. I know it only gets worse from here on out.

I have elaborated in this chapter for you and it will carry on a bit in the next chapter before the fatal events that change Kenshin's life forever. I hope you enjoyed it.

Thank you for reading and reviewing. I always look forward to hearing from you!

 **akoshirolangley** \- It is nice to hear from you again! I hope things are well with you. I am happy you found it realistic... I wanted to show the growing feelings between them. Hopefully you liked this chapter as well. Thank you for leaving a review and for reading my work. I really appreciate it!

 **Katherine** \- Yes, Tomoe falls deeper in love with Kenshin, even if she is conflicted. Enishi's part will be coming up soon enough. I wrote a few more entries for you. I hope you enjoyed them. Thank you for reading and taking the time to leave a few words. I always love to hear from my readers!

 **joyb5321** \- Yeah, Watsuki-sensei left Tomoe mysterious and that was the fun of reading it for the first time. I just wanted to delve into her thoughts and feelings in a way that wasn't really explored and I am glad you liked it. I will do what you suggest in the next chapter as we get to the climax of Kenshin's tale. It will be tricky and I'm glad you think I can pull it off. I am not so sure but I will do my best to write what you would like to see and I hope I do not disappoint too badly.

I am sorry that work is making you feel like a machine... I too am worn out from my work and my home life so I can understand and sympathize with you. I hope that when you read this it brings a bit of a smile to you. Thank you for taking the time to leave me a review and for reading my work. I always look forward to hearing from you and your opinion and thoughts.

 **Bismarck Alexander** \- This is true... not much insight between the two of them... It just... was... I wanted to explore their thoughts and feelings and I hope you find this chapter pleasing enough. Thanks for reading and leaving a review!

 **animaniacal** \- it is rather awkward, especially when one of them originally wanted to kill the other. The tragedy is strong with Rurouni Kenshin, that is for sure. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks for leaving a review and for reading!


	14. Truth

Another update! Hope everyone enjoys! There is a consummation scene at the end of the chapter between Kenshin and Tomoe but it is implied. The more detailed but not explicit version will be posted on my mediaminer account under the author name of Kusara. Onto the story!

 **Word list:**

kiseru- smoking pipe

Seishi- Bodhisattva of wisdom, power, and strength.

sugegasa- straw conical hat

 **Symbols:**

XXXXXXXX- return to present day

xxxxxxxx-ending to present day, return to past

 **Chapter 14-Truth**

 **Late November 1864 House outside of Otsu**

Kenshin stepped out of the farmhouse, heading towards the upper field, ignoring the constant pinging of raindrops as they splattered against the material of the umbrella he held. For several days the rain had continued to fall and the hitokiri had grown worried over the state of the daikon crop, knowing the root vegetable was susceptible to rot from excessive moisture. _I only hope there is some crop left to harvest and store for winter._

"Kenshin?"

The red head turned at the sound of Tomoe's voice, spying her exiting the house to shuffle towards him and he made his way back to her side, holding the umbrella over her.

The lady was grateful for the shelter from the stinging cold of the rain, though she shivered. "Were you going to check on the crops?"

"Hai," He replied softly, his gaze shifting from her lovely features over to the field a short distance before them. "I'm worried about the state of the daikon. With the way the rain had been falling, it's possible the soil is waterlogged."

Tomoe listened, her brow furrowed. "And if that's the case, what will it do to the radishes?"

Kenshin wrapped an arm around her waist, guiding her forward with him as they headed over to the upper field. "It will cause them to rot and be inedible."

The lady blushed at the way the boy touched her but did not pull away. In the month since her conflicted breakdown, Tomoe had come to accept her feelings for the hitokiri and her shyness about physical contact began to fade, comfort taking its place, growing more relaxed at the closeness and she leaned into him, enjoying the warmth his body offered.

Kenshin felt the girl move closer to him and he smiled, happy that she was becoming more comfortable around him. Truth be told, the hitokiri was still rather shy in some respects, unsure what to do with the growing feelings he had for her. He loved Tomoe with all his heart and his mind understood that the girl was warming up to his touches and holds. But his body... his body was also becoming more reactive to any prolonged contact and he was unsure what to do about it. _I love Tomoe and I want to express that love but I don't... I don't know how to go about it without frightening her and embarrassing myself._ Still, having her walk with him like this was rather pleasant and he kept his hold on her even even as they reached the field.

Tomoe's gaze shifted down to the nearby leaves and a troubled expression took hold of her features. "Oh no... the daikon... what's happened?"

Kenshin focused his eyes downward, feeling the girl slowly pull away from him and he lowered his arm, crouching down with her as they inspected the tops of the daikon. "It's as I feared. Too much rain has fallen. The soil has become waterlogged and the radishes are starting to rot."

The lady reached out to gently touch the wilted and spotty leaves of the closest radish. "We worked so hard to bring life to this field," She whispered, a sadness in her tone that matched the feelings of her heart. "And now everything is dying."

Kenshin looked over to Tomoe, trying to ease the sadness he could sense from her. "We should be able to harvest half of the crop, Tomoe, and I will make sure we have enough food for winter, so do not worry, love."

The lady lifted her head, her eyes focusing on the hitokiri's, seeing the strength and conviction reflected in those dark brown pools and she felt her anxiety easing and her heart fluttering at the term of endearment. "I know we will be okay, together, Kenshin. It's just disheartening to see such effort go to waste because of the rain."

Kenshin smiled, reaching out to gently take her hand in his, helping her to rise with him. "I know, Tomoe. We worked hard to make something grow and though it's a bit of a setback, together we can still harvest some of the crop. So let see what we can save, okay?"

Tomoe felt the the strength of his hand on hers, standing up as he did, returning his gentle smile. "Okay."

Her smile was a delightful surprise and he felt a warmth bloom in his heart. _She's even more beautiful when she smiles._ Kenshin thought, handing the girl his umbrella, reluctantly loosening his hold of her hand as he backed up. "Let me go get a basket and we can begin."

Tomoe took the handle of the umbrella, nodding as she watched him race off through the rain, heading back to the house they shared, returning to her a moment later, his blue kimono soaked. She studied the redhead as he held up the basket, beaming at her, finding his childish enthusiasm infectious as he spoke in a lighthearted tone,

"Ready to save some daikon?"

"Hai, let's see what we can save, Kenshin." Tomoe replied softly, favoring him with a tender smile.

Kenshin's heart skipped at the way she studied him. It was the first time he'd ever witnessed such a loving expression from the girl and he felt joy fill him, his handsome features softening though the grin on his face remained as he turned, the pair walking down each row, inspecting the plants, pulling what radishes they could salvage. They moved down to the lower field, repeating the process until there were no more viable plants then headed inside to escape the rain.

Together they cleaned the daikon then prepared them for storage.

"We work good together, don't we, Tomoe?" Kenshin said softly, looking over at his wife.

"Hai, we do, Kenshin." Tomoe replied, rubbing her arms at the chilly air that hovered inside the farmhouse.

Kenshin saw her shiver and he frowned, rising. "I'll get some wood and start a fire."

Tomoe lifted her head, watching as the hitokiri left then returned with some kindling before leaving and returning with some wood.

Kenshin piled the wood in a pattern he'd used hundreds of times before, lighting the kindling, the flame igniting the wood and warmth began to flood the room, his own body shivering as the water soaked kimono clung to his skin. He ignored his discomfort, wanting to tend to Tomoe first as he beamed over at her. "Is this better, Tomoe?"

She saw his shivering and worried over him. "Kenshin, you need to get out of those wet clothes or you'll become ill."

He tilted his head, affected by the concern he could hear in her voice, though he put on a brave face. "I should be fine, love. I've gone through worse things than wet clothes."

"I'm sure you have, Kenshin, but I want you to be well... so please, for me... get out of those wet clothes."

Her insistence was endearing and softened his heart towards her even more and he rose. "Very well... I'll be right back, Tomoe."

Several minutes and a dry kimono later, Kenshin returned to Tomoe's side, blanket in hand and he sat down at the edge of the fire, wrapping the white fabric around his right, holding open the left side, silently inviting her to join him.

Tomoe hesitated for a moment before shifting to sit beside him, leaning into his side as he wrapped the blanket then his arm around her. The heat of the fire and the warmth of her husband's body was very pleasing and she relaxed, content in the moment.

Kenshin was happy when his wife accepted his invitation to join him, her supple form against his own was comforting and he found himself speaking in soft tones. "Tomoe... I am happy you are here with me."

The lady kept her head on his shoulder, eyes studying the flickering red flames before her. "I am happy to be here with you, Kenshin... I wish we could stay like this for always but I know that is impossible."

There was something in her tone that troubled him. "Why should it be impossible, love? I know the war is still going on... but I haven't heard from I'izuka in a month... maybe the war will pass us by and we can live in peace."

 _I wish that were true._ Tomoe replied silently, heart heavy at the reality of their situation. He was an assassin for the Ishin Shishi and they would eventually have need of him again. _And my mission... my mission... will end in failure... I cannot kill him now... I love him too much to harm him... even though... Even though I still love Akira... he is my past... my first love... Kenshin is my future... and my second love... I lost one... I will not lose the other. Not to the war... and not to vengeance..._ "I would like that to be true, Kenshin, but I know eventually we will have to leave this place."

The redhead sighed but nodded. "Hai, I know it's foolish of me to wish such things... I will have to return to the cause... but living here with you like this I've come to understand what it is I've been fighting for.. what it is I want to protect."

"And what is it you want to protect, Kenshin?" Tomoe asked softly, curious as to his answer.

"You, Tomoe. I want to protect you... and our peace... I want to live in peace... without threats of death and war. To do that... we must win... and we will win." He answered in a determined voice, features softening as he turned to study her. "When this war is over, Tomoe, we will have true peace and live the way we want... we will have happiness... and a family of our own..."

The mention of family made her blush and her mind shift to the one she left behind. "Family... or our own..."

"Hai... though.. I'm not sure... if that is what you want... Tomoe..."

The lady lowered her gaze. "I would like to have a family, Kenshin... one that is different from the one... I grew up in."

He studied her with curious eyes, voice soft. "Tomoe... did something happen to your family?"

The girl kept her gaze lowered. "I didn't want to speak of it... because it was... painful... and you never asked about my family or my past."

"Because I felt you would tell me in your own time," Kenshin replied gently. "You do not have to share anything with me unless you wish to. Just know that when you you are ready to talk, then I will be ready to listen, Tomoe."

She bit her lip, unsure if she was ready to share anything so personal with him.

Kenshin sensed her hesitation and tilted his head to rest against hers. "It's alright, Tomoe. You don't have to say anything. I love you as you are... not who you were or where you came from."

He was so kind and understanding that it made her heart ache to tell him the truth. _But I cannot... not yet... I've only just begun to embrace the feelings in my heart for him and I fear he will hate me if I told him who I was and why I followed him into the rain that night._ Still, she felt the need to share something of her past, even if it was fairly simple. "Edo..." She murmured, slowly wrapping an arm around his back as he held her close, drawn to the warmth and comfort of his solid form. "I come from Edo."

The hitokiri smiled at the little tidbit of information. "I've never been to Edo... but I would like to visit sometime. After the war, we should plan a trip there, unless... you don't wish to return to your home."

"I would not mind returning there..." Tomoe admitted, closing her eyes in contentment as they held each other before the relaxing heat of crackling fire. "For now... I am happy to remain in this little farmhouse with you, Kenshin."

Kenshin stroked the girl's arm in a gentle manner, his own eyes closing, comforted by her presence and her words. "I am happy to remain here with you, too, Tomoe." _Forever if at all possible._ He added silently.

So the two of them remained until night came and they headed for bed.

 **Late December, 1864 outside of Otsu**

"So Takasugi-san managed to get out of jail and reform the Kihetai?"

I'izuka took a long drag from his kiseru, puffing out smoke as he lowered the pipe, nodding as Kenshin repeated the information the mustached man had just presented to him. "Hai, and with the purges and threats from the Shogunate, Choushuu has become a chaotic mess. The Ishin Shishi are scared, divided, and leaderless. It will take a miracle to win this war right now."

The news was unsettling to Kenshin, though he tried to hide his concern, keeping his voice even as he asked, "What of Katsura-san?"

The older man shook his head. "Still no sign of him. What he's up to and where he's hiding is a mystery even to me," I'izuka answered as he turned the pipe over, tapping out some of the ash, grinding it under his zori. "If he doesn't show up soon, our cause will be lost completely."

Kenshin shook his head, straightening his spine as he countered, "Katsura-san will return to lead the Ishin Shishi... and Takasugi-san will win back Choushuu. I know they will prevail."

I'izuka took another drag from the kiseru, a puff of smoke floating in the air as he exhaled and sighed. "Choushuu's troubles are only part of the problem, I'm afraid."

Kenshin snapped his head over to his compatriot. "What do you mean?"

"Kyoto is completely under the Shinsengumi's control. Patriots are being hunted down, falling like helpless prey before the wolves in the light blue coats. Besides those bastards... the Mimawarigumi and other Bakufu groups are doing their best to compete in the shedding of Ishin blood. It's a nightmare back in the capital but they won't extend their hunt until the city is returned to order, so you and Tomoe should be safe for a while yet."

 _Tomoe..._ Kenshin thought, heart lightening at the mention of his beloved. His wife had been asleep when I'izuka had arrived and the hitokiri had crept out, not wanting to disturb her rest, choosing to conduct their monthly meeting outside. That they would remain together in the little farmhouse they now called home brought a smile to his face.

I'izuka shifted his gaze over to Kenshin, surprised to see the expression on the boy's face. "Why are you smiling? Doesn't the thought of what's happening in the city and Choushuu bother you?"

"It does..." Kenshin admitted. "But I am content to spend time here with Tomoe as long as I possibly can."

"You don't miss battle?" I'izuka asked as he rose from the fallen log near the edge of the path that led up to the farmhouse.

"I love kenjutsu, but I don't love killing. I never did," The redhead replied, rising with his compatriot. "There are plenty of things to do around here to keep me from boredom and I love spending time with my wife. This is what I wish for most of all. And it's all thanks to you."

I'izuka's eyebrows shot up. "Me?"

Kenshin turned to the older man and nodded, giving him a grateful smile. "Hai. Without the cover you provided and your information, Tomoe and I would have had difficulty making a life out here."

I'izuka shrugged his shoulders. "Just doing my job," He murmured as he looked to his right, pivoting away to move towards the path that led away from the farmhouse. "Anyway... I need to get going... have fun doing your boring country stuff..." He made a casual wave over his shoulder, his lanky form strolling down the dirt trail, leaving the hitokiri to himself.

Kenshin watched his compatriot travel further and further away, turning when he was out of sight, shuffling back up to the farmhouse. Reaching out, the redhead quietly slide the door open, halting at the sight of Tomoe standing in the entryway. "Ah, you're awake," He said in a cheerful voice. "Let me gather some wood and I'll get a fire going, okay?" He turned away to head back outside, stopping as the girl called out softly,

"I'izuka was here, wasn't he?"

"Hai, he was," Kenshin answered. "But he's gone now so you don't have to worry."

"Good," Tomoe whispered, trying to keep the revulsion out of her voice but the hitokiri caught the tone and he turned around to face her.

"You don't like him, do you?"

"I do not," She admitted, looking beyond her husband to the open door. "He seems... shifty to me... and I feel nervous when he's around."

Kenshin moved closer to her. "Did I'izuka try something with you, Tomoe?"

There was a danger in his voice, a protective edge that made her heart flutter and she shook her head. "No... it's not that... I just... don't like him around here... I fear..."

"You fear what, love?"

Tomoe looked away, guilt creeping into her mind, though she no longer wanted to follow through with her plan. "It's nothing," Turning she headed towards the small cupboard. "I'll prepare some tea and breakfast once the fire is made."

Worry marred the boy's face as she brushed off his question, trying to understand why Tomoe disliked the mustached man. _But I won't push her about it. When she's ready to talk, I will be ready to listen._ Kenshin exited the house,leaving the girl to her work as he walked over to the stacked cords of wood, grabbing several pieces before heading back inside, wondering just what I'izuka had done to earn his wife's disdain.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"I was at a loss as to why Tomoe disliked I'izuka," Kenshin commented, pausing his story as he took a sip of tea then lowered the cup. "But I was loathe to bring up anything that would upset or worry her."

"So she never talked about anything with you? Like her family or where she came from?" Kaoru asked, her hand still holding his as she remained seated beside him.

"For the longest time, she remained silent about anything of a personal nature with me," The rurouni replied, turning his attention over to his betrothed. "I never asked her about her past. I always figured she would tell me when she was ready."

"But she did eventually, right?" Yahiko asked, studying the redhead with curious eyes. "I mean you had to have learned about Enishi from her at some point."

Kenshin turned his head in the boy's direction, impressed with his reasoning. "Hai, I learned of him... but in a way that was a bit... unusual..."

"Unusual? How's that?" Sano murmured, flinching when Megumi bumped him with her arm. "Hey, fox, what was that for?"

"Just shut up and let Ken-san talk, will you?" She berated him in a quiet tone.

The street fighter glared down at the doctor. _Sheesh, what a grouch._ _Everybody else gets to ask questions. Why am I being singled out?_ He grumbled silently, crossing his arms as he tossed an expectant look at his best friend.

Kenshin shifted his gaze between Sano and Megumi, inwardly chuckling at the playful hostility the pair displayed to one another. _Those two certainly are destined to either kill or kiss each other._ He thought before clearing his throat. "Unusual because Enishi showed up at our farmhouse the day after I'izuka left."

"And that's unusual how?" Yahiko asked in a confused tone to match the puzzled expression on his youthful features.

"Because no one was supposed to know where we were," Kenshin answered, a distant look in his eyes as he recalled the memory. "Tomoe never wrote any letters during her stay with me in Kyoto and in Otsu, so how did Enishi know the exact location of his sister?"

"The spy," Kaoru commented, drawing everyone's attention to her. "The spy must have found out where you were hiding."

"Hai... the spy knew our location... and Enishi was working with him..."

"But... why?" Kaoru asked. "And how? What would Enishi be doing so far away from Edo?"

"By the time I understood everything... it was already too late... to protect Tomoe... and myself... from the danger closing in around us." _And you knew that all too well, didn't you, Enishi?_ Kenshin added silently, eyes closed as he relieved the calm before the storm that would obliterate all he loved and cared for.

 **Yokohama**

Enishi was as still as stone in the lounge chair of his rented house. Flickering candlelight reflected off his glasses but his eyes remained closed, his mind drawn into the past and the lingering memories of his sister when she was alive. _Nee-san... the day the spy came and gave us the location of your hideaway, I was thrilled. I knew the time had come at last to let loose our Tenchuu on the Battosai for the murder of your betrothed. I ran to that hovel you shared with Akira's killer as soon as was allowed. I wanted to take you from that place and lead you home... to let Battosai be butchered the way Akira was butchered but you had different plans, didn't you, nee-san?_ His body slumped, chest growing heavy as his mind traveled back, back to that hidden shack, back to the last meeting with the spy, and his first assignment for the Yaminobu.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **Outskirts of Kyoto Late December 1864**

Enishi stood outside the small and abandoned shrine for Seishi on the outskirts of Kyoto. His small body shivered as a icy breeze swirled around him but he would not move from his spot, compelled to study the clusters of white that dominated the darkened sky. This was a nightly ritual, a tribute to his sister whom he loved and longed to see once more. Nine months since he'd last spoken to her. Nine months since he fled home to find her. Nine months to plan his revenge on the one who had killed Akira and ruined Tomoe's happiness. _Just a bit longer, nee-san, and we'll be together again._ He vowed silently, snapping his head down and to the left at the sound of Tatsumi's voice,

"Hey, kid. The spy's going to be here any moment so get in here and take your usual spot, will ya?"

He felt a rush of anticipation at the news, hoping that this meeting would be more productive then the last one. Pivoting, the boy ran past the leader of the Yaminobu and into the shrine, weaving past the other members of the ninja group as he made his way behind the statue of Seishi, sticking to the shadows as he waited for the spy to arrive.

Several minutes past before the wooden door was quickly slid open then shut and Enishi snuck a peak around the right arm of the statue, the scraping sounds of zori along the warped wooden floor growing silent as the visitor came to a stop before the seated Tatsumi.

"Seems everyone is here," The spy called out cheerfully. "As I suspected you would be."

"So we are," Tatsumi growled in greeting, motioning the visitor to sit before him. "Now then, what news do you bring about Battosai?"

Enishi watched the lanky man as he sat down and removed his sugegasa, revealing the features of the spy, I'izuka.

"The Battosai is not who he once was," The mustached man began, running a hand through his hair. "Since his time in Otsu, he's become a shell of a hitokiri. The fire of battle that burned is his eyes had been snuffed out. He is weak and vulnerable. If you strike now, you should be able to handle him with no problem."

"Hmm..." Tatsumi sounded. "This is good news indeed..."

A sudden shuffling sound was heard outside and the group snapped their head in unison. The ninja to the left of Tatsumi raised his left arm, a thin arrow springing from the metal wrist band, slamming through the door, a gasp then a scream suddenly filling the air before all grew silent once more.

The black clad ninja shot forward, yanking the door open, glaring down at the dead body sprawled out on the ground below.

"You should really practice on your guarding techniques, Nakajo." A surprisingly soft voice whispered in the dark from above.

The ninja glared up at the rooftop, sensing the presence of his compatriot. "Not all of us are capable of such stealth, Mumyoui." He shot back, turning around at the sound of his leaders voice,

"So who is it?"

I'izuka rose, walking over, crouching down as he inspected the dead man's bloodied face. "It's Katagai, Katsura's advisor and bodyguard," Straightening his frame, the lanky man turned to face Tatsumi, features grim. "He's too important to the Ishin Shishi to go unnoticed. You should target the Battosai quickly."

"Agreed," Tatsumi murmured, peering over his right shoulder, calling out, "Hey kid, now it's time for the final stage of the plan. Are you ready to do what must be done, Enishi?"

The boy crept out of the shadows, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. Excitement coursed through his veins and he nodded, listening intently as I'izuka gave him directions, focusing his determined gaze over to Tatsumi who spoke,

"Alright, kid. You know where the Battosai is and what to do. In the morning you will head out to Otsu and prepare your sister for the final stage of our plan. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

Enishi crossed his arms. "Why can't I go now?" He whined.

Tatsumi reached up to rub his temples, trying to calm the sudden pounding in his head. _This kid has been nothing but a headache since I took him in._ "Because I said so... just follow through with the plan and everything will turn out alright."

Enishi frowned. "Okay... but what all do you want me to tell her?"

The leader of the Yaminobu lowered his arm to the side, voice and features measured as he answered. "Tell her the truth, Enishi. That it's time for Battosai to die. Tell her we need to know of any other weaknesses the hitokiri may possess. Bring her to the safety of our hideout so that we can deliver Tenchuu on our enemy. She will know what to do."

"Alright. I will do it."

"That's great, kid. I know you'll follow through with your mission," Tatsumi replied then added, addressing the remaining members of the group, "Now let's all head back to our headquarters."

I'izuka cleared his throat, drawing the leader of the Yaminobu's attention.

"What is it?"

"The gold... when do I get it?"

Tatsumi turned away from the lanky male, lifting one of the planks near the statue. Reaching in, he drew out a black bag. Pivoting around, the bulky ninja tossed it at I'izuka, growling, "There... your part of this is done... now run along... my group has work to do."

The mustached man clutched the gold tightly to his chest, a gleam in his eye as he smirked. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

Tatsumi glared at the spy as he turned then raced outside, taking off for Kami knew where. the tenseness in the leader's body eased and he sighed. _Greedy little rat. I'm glad to be rid of him._ "Alright, everyone, let's go." He commanded, leading the group out and off towards their true hideout to make preparations for the Battosai's final demise.

 **The next day, late afternoon, just outside of Otsu**

Enishi's sprinted along the dirt path like a child possessed, eagerness giving speed to his legs, aided by his desire to see his sister and end this game once and for all. _Don't fear, nee-san, I am almost there!_ The trees grew thinner, giving way to farmland and he spied a small house in the distance. _That's it! That must be the place!_ He slowed, ignoring the shaking muscles in his legs as he approached cautiously. His heart hammered in his chest, eyes darting about as he cautiously strolled forward. A cold breeze swept by, licking at the sweat trickling down his face and he reached up to wipe way the moisture. He crept up to the door, freezing as it opened, revealing the compact form of a redheaded male.

"Hello," The man called out in a friendly tone. "Can I help you?"

Enishi focused on the scar marring the man's left cheek and shock shifted instantly to anger. _Battosai._ He growled inwardly.

Another figure stepped out and the boy's features brightened, joy filling him as he cried out, "Nee-san!"

Tomoe snapped her head up, eyes widening at the sound of her brother's voice. "Enishi? What are you doing here?" She blinked as the boy raced up to her, stumbling back a bit from the force of his hug as he clung to her waist.

"I've come to visit you, nee-san. I've missed you so much!"

Kenshin watched the reunited siblings, voice and features curious. "I take it the boy is your brother?"

Tomoe nodded, wrapping her arms around the kid's back, smiling softly. "Hai, this is Enishi, my brother."

Kenshin studied the boy's features, seeing the adoration on his face for Tomoe and he smiled, crouching down. "I can see the resemblance. It is nice to meet you, Enishi. My name is Kenshin."

 _I know who you are!_ Enishi's mind spat though he merely glared over at the red head.

The hitokiri sensed the hostility in the boy but said nothing, still keeping a smile on his face. "Well... you two must have a lot of catching up to do. I'll be outside if you need anything." He watched as his wife guided the boy inside the house then gently closed the door. Sighing, he trudged over to the fallen log some distance ahead, dropping down as his mind tried to process this new situation. _She never told me about her family. That she has a brother isn't surprising... what is surprising is how he knew where we were. The only people who know are Katsura, I'izuka, and Tomoe. But she couldn't of told him where we were. She's never written any correspondence to anyone._ His gaze shifted to fall on the farmhouse, features troubled. _So how did he know the location of Tomoe?_

 **Inside the farmhouse**

Tomoe stood in front of her brother, features softening as she crouched down and rested her forehead against his. "It's been a long time, Enishi. I am happy to see you but this is very surprising," She stood up, stroking his cheek before turning around. "You must be hungry. I have dinner nearly prepared. Let me get you a bowl of stew," She turned, sitting down seiza style near the fire pit, stirring the stew in the pot with a wooden spoon. "Did father father bring you to Kyoto?"

"No... I haven't seen him since you ran away, nee-san."

Wrinkles formed on the lady's brow and she turned to study her brother. "How did you get here, Enishi?"

The boy puffed out his chest. "I came to Kyoto all by myself right after you did."

Confusion marred the lady's features. "But... who's been taking care of you all this time? How did you know where to find me?"

"I have connections, nee-san," Enishi answered, grinning madly as he added, "The time for Tenchuu has come."

Tomoe gasped, the wooden spoon in her hand falling from her frozen hand, bouncing then spinning around as it crashed onto the floor. She clutched her chest, the color draining from her face, the words of Tatsumi ringing in her ears as she recalled the distant memory. _We will send someone you know when the time comes to deliver Tenchuu._ "Enishi... you... you can't be... the contact..." She stammered, studying him with horrified eyes.

"But I am," The boy replied, blind to her distress, wrapped up in his delirium of joy as he held out his hand for her to take. "Let's go, nee-san, you don't have to pretend to be Battosai's wife anymore!"

Tomoe closed her eyes, trying to calm the pounding of her heart. _My brother... they used my brother to get to me... used him to inform me of Kenshin's demise. But I no longer wish to be part of this mission. I refuse to be part of it._ "Enishi... go home... I do not want you to get involved with this..."

Enishi's smile fell, arm dropping back to his side as he murmured. "What?"

"You are the eldest son of the Yukishiro family. I will not allow you to soil your hands any further with this folly."

A look of hurt crossed the boy's features as he stared down at his sister. "Folly? Why is it folly?! I came all this way to help you..."

Tomoe lowered her gaze, voice softening. "I know that... but still... you need to go back to Edo, Enishi... you do not belong here... you do not belong with those men... Go home... Where it's safe."

The boy shook his head, gawking at her in disbelief. "What's wrong with you, nee-san? Why won't you come with me? Why are you protecting that... that murderer?!" Tears of frustration welled in his eyes, anger festering deep in his heart and he clenched his fists, shaking in fury. "He stole your happiness! He butchered Akira! He's your enemy and he should pay for what he's done to you and our family!"

Tomoe's heart was breaking. She wanted to explain but knew the possibility of the boy returning to the Yaminobu was strong. _And if he tells them the truth, they'll kill Enishi, Kenshin, and me._ She turned away from him, hiding her own tears as she repeated in a flat voice. "Go home, Enishi..."

Enishi's shoulders dropped at the finality of her words, knowing she would not listen and he reached up to rub his eyes, wiping away the tears. He turned slowly, shuffling towards the door, sliding it open then closed, his head bowed low as he started down the dirt path, coming to a stop at the sound of Kenshin's voice.

"Where are you off to? Dinner's nearly ready and I'm sure your sister..." His voice died out as the boy snapped his head up, gritting his teeth, hatred radiating from every pore as the boy snarled,

"If only you hadn't been there!"

Kenshin flinched at the intensity of the boy's stare and his words, standing still as the boy rushed past him then tore off down the path. _The boy doesn't like me... understandable I guess... but why wouldn't he stay to visit longer with Tomoe?_ He wondered, his focus shifting back towards the farmhouse.

 **On the dirt path**

Enishi raced onward, anger fueling his flight from the house. _I can't believe she would stay with that monster after all he's done!_ The boy clenched his jaw, determination building within his mind as he reasoned out his next move. _I don't care what she says. I will make sure Battosai dies... I won't let him take you from me, nee-san! I won't allow it! I will tell the Yaminobu what happened... and they will make him pay for what he did to you and our family!_

 **XXXXXXXX**

"But I failed you, nee-san..." Enishi murmurmed, his eyes now open as the pain began to radiate in his body, the memory of his actions haunting him. "That day at the farm I should have stayed... I should have protected you... from Battosai... but I was a stupid and foolish boy... running away when you needed me most..." His features changed, growing darker as he snarled in the darkness. "What was it about him, nee-san? What did he say or do to make you stay with him? What spell did he have you under that you would push me away?"

 **Kamiya Dojo**

"So Enishi was a hateful brat even as a kid, huh?" Sano asked, leaning against the side of the engawa. "Sounds about right."

"He was... very hostile... and angry..." Kenshin admitted. "His reaction to me was very surprising and I confess I was... troubled at how easily he found us. Though at the time I had no idea what his true purpose and intention towards me was... I only knew that he was Tomoe's brother... and was upset over something she told him but that night when we talked... She told me about her family and revealed the truth of her heart and..." He paused, clearing his throat, heat flaring on his cheeks as he added, " Expressed her feelings towards me..."

Kaoru caught the blush, her own face turning heated at what was left unsaid. _Oh.. of course they would... do that... husbands and wives... make love... that's only natural.._. She felt a bit... awkward at this knowledge though she said nothing as her betrothed continued once more.

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **The farmhouse**

Kenshin slid off his zori before entering his home, shutting the door behind him. He found Tomoe seated over at the low table, writing frantically in her diary and he called out softly, "Your brother seemed really upset. Did something..." He started then stopped, eyebrows shooting up when the girl jumped and slammed her diary shut. There was a fearful look in her eye that worried Kenshin and his voice grew soft. "Tomoe... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to startle you."

The lady clutched her diary to her chest, trying to calm the rapid beat of her heart. She knew he would have questions for her. _And I'm tired of holding back everything_. "It... It's okay... I just... I have a hard time expressing myself verbally... writing my thoughts down... helps me to think clearly..."

"You don't have to explain, Tomoe..." Kenshin replied. "I know it's hard for you..."

Tomoe looked at her diary then the table, slowly lowering it to rest on the wood before she rose to sit down by the fire pit. "But now... now I think I am finally ready... to talk to you, Kenshin..."

The hitokiri tilted his head, seeing a glimmer of emotion in her dark brown eyes. "Whatever you wish to say, I am ready to listen, Tomoe."

Wind crashed against the shoji door suddenly, the slight draft cold and relentless and the redhead frowned, turning to study the shaky wood. He crept forward, inching the door open, tilting his head back as fluffs of white dance in the air, slowly floating down, coming to land on the hard ground. "It's snowing. And at this rate, it'll blanket the ground before nightfall," He shut the door, turning to face her. "I'll have to keep the fire going longer tonight," Concern marred her features as he saw her shiver and Kenshin walked over to their resting quarters, sweeping up the nearby blanket, unfolding it as he came back to her. "Here you go, Tomoe." He said tenderly, draping the white fabric around the girl's shoulders.

Tomoe was grateful for the warmth and his attention. _I know he loves me... I know he cares about me... He's shared much of his past without asking for anything in return.. But now it's my turn... to tell him about how I feel... and about who I am..._ She wrapped the blanket around her petite frame, voice soft and pleasant as she began. "As you know, I come from Edo. But what you do not know is that I am the eldest child of a Bakufu official. My father... wasn't a skilled swordsman and his position for the Shogunate was a minor one... but he was always kind and loving, providing the family with whatever we needed. My mother... was strong of spirit but weak of body and she died giving birth to Enishi. Her death devastated my father and he grew distant, dedicating all his time and energy to his work,"

Tomoe lowered her gaze, the memories of her childhood painful. "He was rarely home, leaving the servants and myself to care for my brother. I had to grow up quickly and it was difficult at times to deal with all the stress and pressure of running a household. But I grew to love my brother as if he were my own child. Enishi is a good boy, though protective and possessive of my time and it broke my heart to leave him behind when I came to Kyoto."

Kenshin moved to sit down beside Tomoe, listening intently as his wife spoke more of her past.

"I was searching for someone in the city... a young swordsman hired by the Mimawarigumi to help protect high ranking officials in the Shogunate... That man... was my betrothed..."

Kenshin gaped in stunned silence, his mind reeling, memories drawing him back... back to the bloodied streets of Kyoto. _No... it can't... it can't be... is she... is she the one he called out for? The one he was going to marry?_ He reached up, idly caressing the scar along his cheek, the screams of the dead man echoing in his ears, even as he listened to the girl continue.

"He'd run off, you see..." Tomoe explained. "Run off to Kyoto... determined to make a name for himself to impress me," Her voice grew pained and she clutched the fabric of her kimono. "He didn't know... how much I loved him... No matter how many times I tried tell him, the words wouldn't come out," She paused, struggling to tell him the truth. "I was so afraid for him that I ran away from home. I resolved myself at last to tell him of my feelings and bring him home with me. But he... he was killed before I could tell him. His death cast a shadow over my heart and I lost my way, entering into a plot to take your life... asleep in the world of waking... until that night in the rain... when I met you..."

She lifted her head, finding his shoulders slumped and his eyes downcast and she reached out to gently cup his cheek, urging him to look up at her. "The happiness I should have had died with him... and I tried to hate you... but now... living here with you in this house... I have found a new kind of happiness... One that I want to share with you..."

Kenshin felt the warmth of her hand on his cheek and he lifted his gaze, finding love and forgiveness in her eyes and he felt his body begin to shake. "Tomoe..."

She could see the pain in his eyes... hear the grief in his voice and it made her heart hurt for him. "I know your past was hard... I know that as a hitokiri you had to do many things you did not want to do... I know that each time you killed, another part of you died inside... Everything tasted like blood to you... pushing you to the edge of madness..." She moved closer, wrapping part of the blanket around his shoulders, wanting to share the warmth of her body with his. "I became your sheath... saving you... but, Kenshin... you saved me too... You saved me from a life of loneliness and bitterness..." She stroked his cheek gently, wanting to ease his pain. "You may blame yourself for what happened... but I blame myself for my failure to tell my betrothed the truth. If I had told him... he would have stayed... so you see... I can never really hate you... never you."

He leaned into her touch instinctively, resting his hand over hers, finding his voice as he croaked out, "Tomoe... before I met you... I was lost... lost in a sea of blood with no hope for escape. I was... a foolish child... I thought I could change an era of oppression alone... with only my skill as a swordsman to guide my way. But the more I killed... the more I grew to hate myself... I became distant and cold... but no matter how I tried to run from my actions... the lives of the men I took haunted me... All I could smell was blood.. all I could hear were screams... and all I could know was death..." He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly to him. "But when I met you... when you questioned my place in this world... and what I desired most, the haze of self loathing and dismay evaporated. The screams in my mind died... the scent of blood faded... your white plum taking its place... and I became happy... I began to understand what happiness meant... and if I... a killer of men... could feel such happiness... then there had to be many others who could feel happiness as well... I want to protect the happiness of the people I care about... and the people of this country... one by one if I have to."

Tomoe leaned into her husband, hugging him in return. "Kenshin... I know you can do that... but the war... you will still have to fight..."

"Hai... that I will..." The redhead whispered. "I will have to fight... and kill... and walk over many corpses to reach my goal... but when this new age is born... I will sheathe my sword... and protect people without killing. That happiness I stole from you... I will protect it this time... no matter what may come..."

Tomoe pulled back to study her husband, heart fluttering at the sincerity she could hear in his voice and the chains around the walls of emotion that held her back from expressing her feelings snapped. _I lost Akira because I could not bring myself to tell him how much I loved him. I will not make the same mistake this time. Though I cannot tell you with words... I can... show you... my love... for you... Kenshin..._ Tomoe caressed his face, resting her forehead against his. "Kenshin..." She whispered, surprising them both as she leaned in, her lips seeking his in a shy kiss.

The hitokiri's eyes widened at this new and rather pleasant sensation and he returned it, his body reacting to the feel of her shifting to press against him. "Tomoe..." He whispered reverently, reaching up to touch her face, caressing her skin with his fingertips, his eyes meeting hers, drawn to the love and the desire he could see reflected within her darkened orbs and became lost... lost in feelings he had for her... lost in the rapid beating of his heart... lost in the love they shared as they slowly and shyly became one... their bond now complete.

Afterwards, they dressed for bed and Kenshin pulled his wife close, comforted by the warmth as he turned to kiss her crown. "I love you, Tomoe.. I do.. I want to be like this.. always..."

Tomoe was content and fatigued, happy to be beside her husband. Her head resting on his shoulder, hiding her fear of the coming dawn as she whispered, "I want that too... always..."

The pair closed their eyes and answered the call to sleep, holding each other close as they entered the land of dreams.

 **The farmhouse, early morning**

The morning brought with it an overcast sky and Tomoe's eyelids fluttered open, a pleasant warmth pressed against her and she lifted her head, studying the sleeping features of her husband. He looked so peaceful in this moment, far from the pain and the grief that had nearly broke him... and her. _Kenshin, my husband._ She reached out, tracing her finger along the scar on his cheek. Her first love had died... killing her happiness... _but you've given me a new happiness... one I will never forget._ She slid out of bed, dressing into her kimono before she sat down at the low end table, dabbing the back of her ears with her favorite perfume. She settled in, pulling out her diary from the drawer, laying it down as she wrote out her true feelings:

 **Last night, Kenshin and I made love for the first time. It was more pleasurable than I expected though I still feel rather shy about it, even now. The flames of hatred that once burned in my heart towards Himura has been extinguished and my cry for vengeance has been silenced by the love I hold for my husband. I love Kenshin. I love his sweet nature... his smile... his strength... and his determination. He wants to fight for a new age... an age where he can protect the happiness of the people around him... without killing... I find myself drawn even more to him for this. That is why I must stop this mission. No matter what it takes, I will protect Kenshin with my life so that he can save those who need saving... and protect those who need protecting. I only hope that I have the strength to endure what must be done.**

Tomoe closed her diary then grabbed the purple shawl folded neatly on the table. Rising, she weaved the fabric around her arms, tip-toeing to the door, not wanting to wake up her beloved. _I cannot risk him following me. I must do this alone._ The lady turned, studying the sleeping form of her husband. _Kenshin, I do this for you... and for us... Farewell, my second love._ Slipping on her zori, Tomoe snuck out, silently closing the door behind her, shuffling through the snow as she made her way towards the Binding Forest where the enemy lay.

 **Another chapter complete. Longer than usual but I had a lot of stuff to cover. Next time we will have the climatic conclusion before jumping back completely into the present. This was a fun chapter to write, though I struggled with it in parts. If you enjoyed it, do please leave a few lines. Always look forward to reading people thoughts.**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **Katherine** \- Unfortunately we are near the very end of Remembrance. I feel bad for Tomoe and Kenshin. It's a tragic love story and one that will devastate Kenshin for over a decade. But falling in love with Kaoru heals those wounds... though they will be ripped open again by Enishi's cruel hand. That would be cool if I could do that... If only I could write and speak Japanese... I'd translate it for them. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you liked this chapter as well!

 **Scarred Sword Heart** \- I am thrilled you liked it and found it peaceful. Hopefully this chapter was to your liking as well. Thanks for leaving a review and for reading. Always love to hear from you!

 **joyb5321** \- Hello! It has but I always enjoy hearing from you. I can understand about time constraints. Work makes it hard to find time to write so it's taking me longer to complete chapters. Man, I made you cry? I didn't mean to... but that it affected you emotionally is kind of a good thing, right? Even if it bums you out... Tomoe is conflicted... well.. was... ahem... I wrote a consummation scene... though of course this is T rated so I can't really do much detail. Well, I know Mr. Takeru loves cats... so why not Kenshin? And I love cats too.. and I'm not ashamed to admit to it... though I do like dogs as well... And that would be fun... I may have to add some kind of cat adoption scene... I did my best to have some dual POV bits in-between the flashbacks. Hope it wasn't too crappy. I am pleased that you found it well written. Thank you for taking the time to review and read my stuff. I always look forward to hearing from you!

 **animaniacal** \- I find it rather tricky, yes. Their relationship is more complex that it is sometimes portrayed. Still, I know Tomoe is the reason for Kenshin's change and her importance cannot be overstated. I hope you liked this chapter as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Bismarck Alexander-** Yeah... that it is... I wanted to flesh out their relationship... though the tragic ending will occur next chapter. Thanks for the praise! And for reading and reviewing!


	15. Tragedy

**Another update! Hope everyone enjoys it!**

 **Chapter 15-Tragedy**

 **Late December, 1864 The Binding Forest**

Tomoe approached the narrow entrance into the Binding Forest at a slowed clip, tightening the shawl around her shivering frame as an icy whirlwind swirled around, stinging her with hardened bits of snow. She winced at the pinpricks of pain but continued onward, undaunted by the elements that seemed hellbent on slowing her down. _I will not stop and I will not relent. I will save Kenshin from this mission, no matter what the cost._ With cautious steps, she began her trek into the wood, the dense forest cutting of the wind, the air now oppressive and silent but the lady knew she was being watched, doing her best to remain calm, even as a short whistle suddenly erupted in the still air.

 **Center of Binding Forest**

"Boss, the signal!" Nakajo cried as he jumped down from the nearby tree, eyes shining with glee. "The woman must be here!"

"So she is," Tatsumi murmured. _Good, now to follow through with the next phase of our plan._ Turning to his right, the big man called out, "Enishi!"

The boy emerged from the run down shack, a hopeful look on his face to equal the tone of his voice as he replied, "I heard the signal, that means my sister's on her way here, right?"

"That's right, kid," Tatsumi said as he drew out a folded slip of white paper from beneath his sleeveless shirt then handed it to the child. "That means it's time to spring the bait on the Battosai. Are you ready to do this?"

Enishi snatched the paper, tucking it into his dirtied kimono. "Hai, I'll go right away and deliver this!"

"That's great, kid... Now off with you... and hurry back... you don't want to miss the main event do you?"

"I'll hurry!" Enishi cried out, pivoting around, racing off and around as he took the safe trail that would take him out of the forest and onto the main path that led beyond town and into the countryside where the farmhouse lay.

Tatsumi watched the kid go, turning his head back around as Nakajo spoke,

"That brat is lucky his sister came when she did. Another day late and I would have finished him off myself."

"Patience, Nakajo," Tatsumi said in a deep tone. "Let us see what the woman has to say first before sprouting off about what we you would do," Crossing his arms, he added, "Go to Tomoe and escort her here. I don't need her triggering anything before we can use it on the Battosai."

"Right!" Nanjako replied as he rushed into the darkened forest, leaving his leader alone to his thoughts.

 **Just inside the Binding Forest**

Tomoe spied movement up ahead and she came to a dead stop, her eyes falling on a lean figure dressed in the traditional black uniform of the shinobi, recognizing him as Nakajo.

"Lost your way have you, woman?"

She hid her displeasure at his taunt, replying in a soft voice, "I've come to see Tatsumi."

"Follow me." Nakajo replied, turning away from her, motioning her to follow with a wave of his hand.

She walked behind the dark clad shinobi as he led her past the various... perils of the woods, stepping out into a small opening, the air light and cold, fluffs of white dancing in the air as they floated down to settle on the grassy ground around her feet. Her eyes were drawn to the imposing bearded man who sat outside a rundown shack. "Tatsumi..." She murmured, as she came to a stop a few feet before the leader of the ninja clan.

"You are late, woman..." Tatsumi said gruffly, dark eyes narrowed as asked, "What news do you bring about Battosai?"

Tomoe steeled her resolve, brushing off his rough tone, keeping hers even as she countered with a question of her own. "Before I answer, tell me where Enishi is?"

 _Of course she'd ask about the brat first._ "Your brother is currently fulfilling his duty to our mission, which is more than I can say for you..." He scowled, glaring at the girl. "You were supposed to return with Enishi yesterday, so why did you not come here straight away?"

His accusation bristled and part of her feared he already knew the truth. "I couldn't leave while Himura was still awake, he would have gone to the village and gathered the townspeople to help search for me. I didn't want to cause unneeded complications to the mission."

But Tatsumi was well aware something was off in the girl's words and actions. _I'izuka claims the Battosai has weakened... because of his love for you... but I will play along a bit longer... to see just how deep your loyalty lies to the hitokiri._ "Hmph... well, in any case, what news do you have to bring about Himura? What are his weaknesses?"

 _Weaknesses..._ Tomoe thought... _His weakness is that he is not a coldhearted killer... he is too kind and gentle to ever be like you._ She commented silently as her mind quickly formed an answer. "When he's awake, Himura has no weakness... but when he's sleeping, he's vulnerable to attack, like any other swordsman."

Tatsumi studied the woman with skeptical eyes, noting her mask of calm indifference. _She plays this game well, I'll give her that, but I've played the game longer than anyone and know how to exploit situations to my benefit._ "In all the time you've been in his presence that's all the intelligence you could gather on him? That he is vulnerable when he's asleep... I find that rather hard to believe."

A wave of unease washed over her but Tomoe kept her composure. "I am answering your question with what I know. Himura's only weakness is when he's asleep."

Tatsumi remained unconvinced. "His only weakness... are you sure about that?"

Tomoe frowned at the change in his tone. "Yes, I'm certain," She replied then switched gears as she asked, "Can I please see Enishi now?"

"I'm afraid that's impossible," Tatsumi said. "Enishi's currently on a mission and is not due back until it is completed."

"Mission?"

"A mission of great importance," Tatsumi confirmed. "He's delivering an invitation ..." He added, uncrossing his arms as he rose, a grin spreading upon his bearded features. "An invitation that the Battosai will be unable to refuse."

 **On the Path to the farmhouse**

Puffs of white air exploded past Enishi's lips as he leapt out of the forest and hit the ground running, billows of snow flying in his wake as he made his way towards the hitokiri's farmhouse. Determination gave speed to his steps, undeterred by the icy cold of his soaked tabi socks, slowing only when he'd reached his destination, cautious brown eyes falling on the outline of his enemy's home and he stopped, panting as he tried to catch his breath. He swept his gaze around the area, looking for some sign of the Battosai's presence. When no sound met his ears and no visual threat presented itself, Enishi crept up to the door of the house, drawing out the note tucked in his kimono. He was supposed to deliver the letter to the Battosai. _But I can't do that in person... he'll figure out nee-san is part of the plan and hurt her._

He lowered his gaze, searching for something to aid in his endeavor, spying a good sized rock to his right and he shifted, crouching down to scoop up the gray stone. Going back to the front of the door, he swept the snow away with his zori then lay the note down, securing it with the rock. He rose and backed away. _There's no way Battosai will miss this._ Grinning at his work, Enishi whirled around and raced back down the path, ducking behind a nearby set of trees and settled in, peering around the side of the trunk, knowing it was only a matter of time before the hitokiri woke up and went out to search for his wife. _Just a little bit longer, nee-san and we can go home together._

 **Center of Binding Forest**

Tomoe caught the sinister look in Tatsumi's eye and his grin, a rising fear growing in her heart. _An invitation... He's inviting Kenshin... to come here... so he can kill him._ Her body was on the edge of flight, wanting to warn her husband of the danger. _I had hoped to end this before it came to that, but Tatsumi has outmaneuvered me and used my own brother to set in motion the final stage of the plan._ Her mind commanded her to hold firm, to not give in to the mounting pressure she felt starting to bear down on her will and spirit. "An invitation... for Kenshin to come here..."

Tatsumi's tilted his head to the side as he stared down at her. "So it's Kenshin now, is it? Why would you refer to your enemy by his given name, unless of course he were special to you... and you to him."

The color drained from Tomoe's face. _He knows... He knows how I feel about Kenshin and how Kenshin feels about me... but... but how?_ Realization struck her then. _I'izuka must have told him something... something about how Kenshin reacted around me... and how fond I acted around him_. "I.. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but I think you do," Tatsumi countered, unconvinced at her bluff. "You performed your duties exactly as I intended you to do, woman. You stayed with the Battosai... you grew close to him and he fell in love with you, making my job all the more easier to eliminate him."

Tomoe stifled the scream of panic rising in her throat, backing up as Tatsumi advanced then stopped, turning his back to her as he stared out at the trees. "You are his weakness, Tomoe... and I'm going to exploit that weakness to cut down the Ishin Shishi's greatest swordsman..." He smirked, taunting her as he added, "And it's all thanks to you."

 _All this time... I was nothing more than a method of creating a weakness for Kenshin... Instead of keeping him safe... I've drawn him into a trap!_ She reached into her kimono, her hand shaking as it wrapped around the hilt of her tanto. _I may not be able to do much, but if I can take out one of them... then Kenshin may survive yet._ Without thought of her own safety, Tomoe leaped at Tatsumi, tanto outstretched, aiming for his back but the ninja was too fast and too strong, lashing out with his right arm, the back of his hand smashing into the side of the lady's head, the force knocking Tomoe off her feet, sending her rocketing backward and her small frame crashed into the ground, her head snapping up from the impact.

"Stupid girl, I knew you'd do something like this..." Tatsumi growled, lowering his hand to his side. "Your lies cannot fool a ninja like me..." He snapped his gaze away from the girl, looking over to Kajako, who asked,

"What do you want to do with her, boss?"

The bearded man looked down at the crumpled form of Tomoe. "Put her in the shack. We'll deal with her later," Tatsumi turned his attention back to the woods, voice commanding as he shouted orders for his men. "Everyone take your positions! Battosai will be here soon so let's greet him like the shadow ninjas we are!"

Tomoe felt her body being yanked off the ground, the cold kiss of the snow gone, replaced by the damp smell of earth and cedar as she was dropped unceremoniously in a confined space. The sound of wood creaking reached her ears before a looming silence pressed down on her. She wanted to get up... wanted to do something to warn her husband, but her body would not cooperate. Tears of frustration rolled down her cheeks at her fatigue and her weakness. _I'm sorry, Kenshin... I failed you... and Enishi.._ Her eyelids grew heavy, darkness flooding her vision and she surrendered to its seductive call, growing still as she felt and saw no more.

 **The farmhouse**

It was the sound of the wind that awoke Kenshin, a mournful melancholy cry that rattled the shoji door and the hitokiri stirred, shivering a bit from the chill and he reached out for his wife, seeking extra warmth only to frown as his hand met emptiness. His handsome features morphed into a confused look and his eyelids fluttered open, finding that he was alone in the room. "Tomoe?" He called out softly, brow furrowing at the silence that met his ears. Kenshin drew the covers off and rose to his feet, rounding the corner to enter the main room, casting his gaze around the small interior but his wife was nowhere to be found. _Where are you, Tomoe?_

The wind rattled the door again and Kenshin pivoted around, studying the wooden frame. If she wasn't inside... she could only be outside... Still dressed in his yukata, the redhead stepped down, slipping on his zori and shuffled to the door, sliding it open, greeted by the sight of white that blanketed the land and he lowered his gaze at the tracks leading away from his door, frowning at the gray stone near his feet. Something long and white lay beneath the rock and he crouched down, lifting the stone to grab the paper. He opened it, eyes widening at the message scrawled in black:

 **We have your woman, Battosai. If you value her life, follow the map below and we will settle our grudge once and for all.**

His heart and mind reeled, remembering Tomoe's words last night. _I entered a plot to end your life._ Was this the plot? Had they taken her hostage in order to draw him out into the open? _It doesn't matter. I have to save Tomoe and bring her home!_ He slammed the door shut, shaking off his zori as he raced over to the storage box, yanking off his yukata, tossing it aside as he drew out his blue kimono and white hakama pants. Dressing quickly, Kenshin tied two black leather bracers on his forearms then grabbed his katana and wakizashi, stuffing them underneath his obi. He marched over to his zori, slipping them on and yanked the door open, stepping out into the cold morning air. Hardened eyes swept the farmland before him, anger festering in his heart. Someone had delivered this note... someone that could be watching him at this moment, waiting to see what he would do. _I don't have time to track them down. I have to save Tomoe._ Growling, Kenshin opened the note, staring down angrily at the directions, heading down the path away from the farmhouse and towards the location marked on the hand drawn map.

Enishi watched the hitokiri leave, grinning at the note clutched in the redhead's hand. _Yes! He's on his way now!_ The boy waited until the Battosai was well out of sight then whirled around, racing back the way he came, disappearing into the thickened woodland, making for the secret entrance of the Binding Forest, his heart at one with his mind. _Today the Battosai will die and nee-san and I can finally head back to Edo and forget about this miserable place!_ He jumped over a fallen tree trunk, the desire to watch his enemy pay for his crimes driving him to fly across the snow laden ground. _Hang on, nee-san, just a bit longer and I'll be with you!_

 **Binding Forest entrance**

Snow fell from the low hanging clouds, choking out the sun, the flakes dancing in the swirling air, biting at Kenshin's face, turning the flesh red but he ignored the stinging pain, eyes focused intently on the narrowed entrance between two massive walls of trees. He knew he was walking into a trap and he didn't care. _I will kill every last one of them if they try to keep Tomoe from me._ Steeling his resolve, Kenshin tossed the note aside and started forward, entering the forest with cautious steps, frowning at the oppressive and still air. The silence was eerie, the lack of birds or other sounds of nature was unsettling. _There's something not right about this place._ The hitokiri thought as he stalked forward down the small path. He tried to focus but found it difficult and he slowed his steps, looking around in confusion. _It's like I'm... lost... in some kind of bad dream... and I can't gain... my bearings at all... What the hell kind of forest is this?_

Something whooshed through the air above him and the hitokiri reacted instinctively, whirling back and away, wincing as steel bit into the skin of his left arm, blood spurting from the wound. He crouched down then righted himself, a dark look marring his features as his angered eyes fell upon a man clad in the black uniform of a shinobi.

"Hmph... You move pretty fast for a dead man..." Nakajo taunted, smirking under his half mask. "Welcome to the Binding Forest, Battosai..."

Kenshin merely glared at the ninja as Nakajo continued.

"I can see the surprise and the anger on your face, Battosai..." The shinobi replied. "Want to know how I was able to sneak up on you, eh?" he paused, making a waving gesture with his sword. "This forest has a magnetic field that only those who have trained in it can understand and navigate. It's so strong that animals cannot live here... and your abilities as a swordsman are now rendered useless."

 _That explains the heavy air and the lack of noise._ Kenshin commented silently, studying the enemy with a critical eye. _He's a shinobi... a mover in shadows... relaying on stealth to kill his opponents... but he's out in the open now... and vulnerable to my blade._ Desperate to reach Tomoe, and annoyed at the ninja's lecture, Kenshin reached up with his left hand to grip the saya, flicking his thumb against the hand guard, the clicking sound of his katana echoing in the silence as he shot forward with blinding speed, drawing out his weapon, surprising the ninja as he slashed out and shouted, "Do you really think it matters to me?!"

The blade struck home, slicing through the thin black fabric of Nakajo's uniform, blood exploding from the split flesh. Nakajo cried out in pain, clutching his chest as he stumbled into a nearby tree trunk. "What the... ahhh!" He screamed as Kenshin kicked out, slamming the bottom of his zori into the wound, forcing the man to collapse onto the ground.

The redhead stood over him, katana pointed down, hate filled eyes as dark and deep as his voice. "I made a promise to Tomoe to protect her happiness," He growled. "I will keep that promise no matter what may come and neither you or anyone else will stop me from taking her home," _It would be easy enough to cut this man down but I do not know my way through this forest and I... I don't really want to kill anyone if I can avoid it. Perhaps if I give him an option, he may take the safer way out._ Kenshin lifted his sword, pointing it directly at Kajako's chest. "So I will give you a choice, ninja. Will you take me Tomoe... or will you die here?"

The shinobi kept his hand over the wound across his chest, blood seeping through his fingers. _This man... this man could have killed me with that attack. But his blade stopped short... that means his senses are off!_ A grin spread under the ninja's mask. _I can do this.. I know I can!_ Lowering his right arm, his left suddenly shot up, the sound of something mechanical whining in the still air. "Here's my answer, Battosai!"

Something thin slammed into Kenshin's shoulder and the redhead's eyes widened, gasping at the flare of pain, panting a bit, snapping his head up as the ninja began to laugh.

"Hah! I knew it!" Nakajo shouted gleefully. "You're weak, Battosai! The forest has already dulled your senses! You've lost your instincts as a swordsman! You can't win here!"

His anger was growing, the delay in reaching Tomoe driving his controlled rage and he reached up, grabbing the small metal arrow, too enraged to feel pain as he yanked out the invading steel, tossing it violently aside. "It doesn't matter!" He roared, flicking his blade to the side then up, the katana slicing through Nakajo's wrists in one swift blow.

The ninja screamed as his severed hands went flying into the air. Blood pumped out, staining the ground red as he scrambled and fled, heading towards a cave.

Kenshin watched the ninja tear off, looking down at the severed hands. _Running away, are you? Not for long._ The hitokiri reached down, sweeping the cut appendages into his hands before following the blood trail, coming to a stop behind the collapsed shinobi. "You forgot these..." He called out coldly, tossing the severed hands at Nakajo's feet.

Nakajo blinked, staring down at the bloody body parts.. his body parts... _He cut my hands off so effortlessly, despite losing his instincts. There is no way I can defeat him now._

The hitokiri studied the ninja with dark eyes, his voice icy and clipped, growing impatient at the delays in finding his wife. "Tell me where Tomoe is and I will make your death quick."

The shinobi looked up, gritting his teeth. _Bastard... you rotten bastard... You may have killed me... but your suffering has just begun!_ "There is a path to the right when you leave this cave... that will take you to where she is..." His answered, buying time as his gaze shifted slightly over to the rope near his feet, eyes following as it led back to three wooden barrels. "But you won't make it that far, Battosai... there are three more waiting to take you down," He rose up, shuffling his foot to the left, toes catching the knot as he continued. "We of the dark arts will never accept anything less than victory," He kicked up, yanking the rope high into the air, tugging it violently from the barrels as he shouted, "Even in death I will be a barrier to you, Battosai!"

Shock marred Kenshin's features as the barrels exploded, rocking the cave, the flames shooting towards the hitokiri and he took off at full speed, attempting to outrun the destructive fire that roared at his back. _I can't let it end like this, I won't let them have Tomoe!_ His desire to survive and rescue his wife boosted his adrenaline and he pushed forward towards the light at the end of the tunnel. The heat was unbearable, sucking away the oxygen, making it hard to breathe but he pressed on, knowing he had only one choice left to make. _Kami-sama give me strength!_ Focusing his will, Kenshin braced himself, power surging in his legs as he leapt, the fire snapping and snarling as the redhead vaulted safely out of its reach and landed into a rolling stop.

Kenshin jumped to his feet, staring at the orange and red tendrils as they continued to scream and rage at their lost prey. He let out a sigh of relief. _That was a close one_. His thoughts shifted to the now dead ninja and he shook his head in disgust. "What a sore loser..." His eyebrows knotted at the muffled sound of his own voice and he lifted his hand to his ear and looked around, realization hitting him. _So that's what he was trying to do. The explosion messed up my hearing, making it difficult for me to navigate by sound. Clever bastard. What other tricks do they have in store for me?_ Kenshin wondered as he lowered his arm to his side, watching the smoke plume rise, spine stiffening as he heard someone speak, though he had to strain to make out the words.

"You have lost your swordsman's intuition and your hearing... two of your six senses are incapacitated..."

Kenshin turned slowly to his right, narrowed eyes studying the imposing form of a ninja clad man, his hands clutching a massive axe. "None of that matters to me... I will not be stopped... no matter how many tricks you use against me. I will not lose... to any of you."

"Bold words for a dead man," Sumita shot back as he shifted his axe and rushed forward. "Here I come, Battosai!"

The hitokiri lifted his katana, frowning as the brute swung his axe in wide arcs, tearing apart the surrounding trees. _What kind of tactic is this?_ He wondered, jumping up and away as the debris shot towards him only to gasp as he felt something sharp slam into the muscle between his neck and shoulder, slicing deep, blood spewing from the gaping wound and he grit his teeth as he whirled around and landed. He caught a flash of black then nothing. _So the destruction of the trees was a distraction to hide your comrade's attack... That's fine by me. I can take care of both of you at once._ Kenshin ignored the throbbing pain in his shoulder and charged forward, lifting his katana as he leapt into the air, ready to cut down the larger man.

 _That's it, Battosai,_ Sumita thought, lifting his axe. _Come to me... you'll be all the more vulnerable to Yatsume's overhead attack._

 _Got you!_ Kenshin shouted silently, swinging down with his blade, gasping as something solid slammed into the back of his head and the hitokiri stumbled, landing awkwardly. He straightened his back then pivoted around angrily. Was he being attacked by the same person as before? Or was it another kind of trap? His shook his head to clear the double vision, his ears picking up what he thought was the sound of rope swinging and his eyes narrowed. _So that's how you're tracking and attacking me is it?_ His ears picked up another sound of something flying through the air and he snapped his gaze over his shoulder, a start of surprise exploding from his lips as a large piece of broken tree trunk shot towards him, smashing into his small form, nearly knocking him off his feet, but the hitokiri slammed his katana into the ground to stop his fall. _I will not lose... I will not lose to them! I must find Tomoe and take her home with me!_ Gritting his teeth, Kenshin braced himself then rushed forward, yanking the katana out of the ground.

He moved with a speed that shocked Sumita, the large man's gasp shifted into a scream as he felt the cold steel of the smaller male's sword cut clean through his legs. The ninja collapsed onto the ground, blood pumping from the devastating injury.

Kenshin stumbled from the force of his own attack, catching himself with his katana. _I'm growing weaker... I need... I need to get to Tomoe before I pass out._ He pushed up, rising to his full height, a muffled sound meeting his ears and he shifted at the very last instant, dodging the sharpened gauntlet that aimed for his head, watching as the metallic daggers slammed into the tree trunk.

"NO!" Yatsume roared as he gripped at his embedded hand. _He's seen me! I have to move now!_

But Kenshin had other ideas. Drawing out his wakizashi, the hitokiri lashed out, thrusting the blade into the struggling ninja's gauntlet, piercing through metal, flesh, and bone, effectively pinning the fully clad ninja to the tree. "Wait here... I'll deal with you in a minute..."

Yatsume screamed and thrashed, yanking at the wakizashi. "You bastard! You've seen me! No one's every seen my face and lived to tell about it!" He kicked off the tree, breaking free of the short blade's hold, climbing up the rope as he hissed. "This isn't over, Battosai! One day... when you least expect it... I will be there... and I will kill you!"

Kenshin watched impassively as the dark clad shinobi fled. _Hmph... another coward... good riddance._

Sumita stared up at the redhead with surprise and wonderment. _This man... this man is nothing like the battosai we investigated. He's so reckless... and emotional... you cannot assassinate people with such behavior. So why? Why is he fighting like this?_ The answer came to the dying man when the hitokiri turned and asked,

"Where is my wife? Where is Tomoe?"

 _Of course... the girl... he truly loves the girl... no one would risk their lives like this unless it were out of love and concern._ "She's at the end of the path... along with the last of our clan..."

Kenshin features tightened and he stalked past the fallen shinobi, stopping when the larger man yelled,

"Wait! You forgot something!"

The red head frowned, turning. "What is it?"

 _Sorry, hitokiri... I can't let you go any further without doing this.._. Sumita said inwardly as he reached down, pulling at a metallic pin. "The third barrier!" He answered, yanking the pin free.

Kenshin gasped as a blinding explosion erupted in front of him, the force knocking the redhead off his feet. He flew backwards, crashing violently onto the ground, smoke billowing from the crater sized hole in the ground. _What the hell was that?!_ He snarled silently, clutching his head as a bout of dizziness hit him. Opening his eyes, he blinked, frowning at the darkness before him. _I've been blinded... that flash... that must be the third barrier. My intuition, hearing, and now my sight are crippled. I know that if I sit here for a while, everything will go back to normal but I can't. I have to save Tomoe!_ Clutching the hilt of his katana tightly, Kenshin rose to his feet. _Hang on, Tomoe, just a little bit longer and I will be there!_

 **The hill above the center of the Binding Forest**

Some distance away from the site of the second blast, Enishi paused, looking down from the hill. The secret path, while free of any tricks and traps, took longer to navigate and the boy knew he was running late. _They must be fighting Battosai now!_ He rushed forward, ignoring the stinging whips of the brush as he tore through them then headed down the hill. _Hang on, nee-san! I'll be there soon and we can go home!_

 **Near the shack**

Despite his dulled senses, Kenshin pressed onward, blindly racing through the wood, knowing it was only a matter of time before something bad happened to his wife. _The leader of this group must know I've killed his men... He will take it out on Tomoe if I do not hurry!_ He gave no thought of his own safety, desperation and anger fueling the strength in his legs, giving him greater speed, and he felt a change in terrain, slowing to a stop, hand reaching out to rest on a nearby tree. His breathing was labored, the cold air filling his lungs, the oppressiveness that bore down on him lessened and the hitokiri knew he'd reached his destination. Despite his muffled hearing, a sound registered and he called out, voice low and dangerous. "Where is she?"

Tatsumi stood before the rundown shack, surprised to see the Battosai emerge from the darkened wood. He could see the younger man's bloodied face and body, fatigue evident in his features and the leader of the Yaminobu smirked. _So my men did indeed became barriers to you, eh, Battosai? Good. That means I can beat you without much effort._ "The woman is the least of your concern, boy. After all, you'll be dead in a few moments. Might as well prepare to meet your maker."

Anger festered in the hitokiri's heart at the delay in knowing the fate of the one most precious to him, the violence barely contained, threatening to burst from within and he roared, "WHERE IS SHE?!"

Tatsumi laughed at the hitokiri's outburst. "So quick to save the girl, are you, Battosai? Foolish, really. She never loved you... she was just part of the plan to weaken you... and you are weak, Battosai... you will die here... and your death will make me famous... Tokugawa will lavish me with gold when this is all over."

Kenshin features hardened at the man's taunt. "The death is yours..." He growled. "You're nothing but a coward, too weak to fight me at full strength, so you use Tomoe to lure me in and then bombard my senses with targeted attacks to wear me down. Well I've got news for you. I don't need perfect vision to kill you, you scheming bastard," He taunted back, lifting his katana in the middle position. "So if it's death you seek, come closer and I'll give it to you."

"Hah! You can't see, sense, or hear me very well and you think you can kill me like that?! You're even more naive than you look, Battosai!" Tatsumi roared, right arm cocked back as he charged forward.

Kenshin kept his blade up, taking a defensive stance, still too blind to see which way his opponent would attack, gasping as a forearm smashed viciously into his neck, nearly crushing his windpipe. The force knocked the hitokiri off his feet and his small form shot backwards, slamming into the trunk of a nearby tree. Air exploded from his lungs and the redhead struggled to breathe, rising on shaky legs, clutching his throat as he glared in the direction of the larger man.

"Hurts doesn't? Another blow like that and you'll be dead, Battosai."

"It... It doesn't matter what you say... or what you do..." Kenshin croaked out, features hardened as he rubbed his throat and lifted his blade. "I will save Tomoe from you... and end this revenge once and for all."

Tatsumi was surprised at the boy's words. _How did he know about that? Unless..._ The fighter looked over at the shack where Tomoe lay hidden inside. _So you told him did you? And he still came to rescue you... seems the hitokiri loves you after all._

 **Inside the Shack**

Noises drew Tomoe out of the darkness of her unconscious mind and her eyelids fluttered open. Pushing off the floor, the lady shifted to a sitting position then winced at the pulsating pain that radiated along her jaw. _What... what happened? Where am I?_ Her gaze swept the unkempt room before falling on the unsheathed tanto beside her and she reached out, clutching the hilt of the dagger, memory returning to her. _That's right..._ _I was trying to stop Tatsumi from hurting Kenshin..._ The noises grew louder and Tomoe snapped her head to the left, whimpering at the flare of pain from the sudden movement but she continued to stare. _Someone is fighting... does that mean... that Kenshin is here?!_

She rose up, stumbling a bit as a wave of dizziness hit her, catching herself near the broken door, peering through the crack, breath catching in her throat at the sight of Akira standing in the shadows. _But... But he's dead... It can't be!_ She rubbed her eyes, clearing her vision, finding Kenshin standing in Akira's place. _I'm imagining things... but... my love... my love for Akira... and my love for Kenshin... I carry both in my heart... that's why... I must save him... I will stop this cycle of death... with my own life if I have to._ Resolved to her fate, Tomoe snuck out through the side entrance and made ready to make her move.

 **Outside the Shack**

Tatsumi's assault on the hitokiri was relentless, striking his arms, his legs, his chest, and his face with several powerful blows. _I'm going to kill you, you little runt, and there's not much you can do about it._ He thought gleefully only to grunt as Kenshin's managed to land a hit, slicing open the skin above his heart. The fighter jumped back and away, ignoring the stinging pain from the shallow cut, smirking as he spoke in a mocking tone. "Seems you've lost your sense of touch as well. You're wearing down, Battosai. You're weak, tired, and dulled. You cannot win like this."

Kenshin remained standing, though his legs were shaky and his body was starting to shut down. _I've lost so much blood... and I can't see or hear much of anything. I don't know how much longer I can go on like this._ "So I can't win... so be it." He murmured, lowering his blade to the side. _I will die here but I will also take you with me._ Determined to sacrifice himself, Kenshin made ready. _I am sorry I could not be with you, Tomoe... forgive me for what I'm about to do._

Tomoe stood at the edge of the shack, her heart falling at the sight of the hitokiri's physical condition. _He's never been this beat up before. What did they do to you, Kenshin?_ The mention of dulled senses answered her question. _So you cannot see, hear, or feel because of their tricks... you can't win like this, love._ She caught movement from the leader of the Yaminobu and panic filled her. _He's going to kill Kenshin! He can't see what's coming!_ Without thought of her own safety, Tomoe rushed to cut off Tatsumi and lifted her hands in an effort to protect her husband.

Kenshin charged forward, katana outstretched, reacting to the sound of feet rushing towards him and he slashed down, his blade biting into soft flesh, the scream of a woman piercing the silence, the scent of white plum filling the air, surprise and shock bursting across his features. _I know this scent... it's..._

 _Tomoe!_ Enishi screamed silently, skidding to a stop behind a tree. He had ran as hard as he could to reach the shack in time, expecting to see the Battosai dead and his sister ready to leave. But the vision of the Battosai's katana slashing down, slicing through his sister like she were tissue paper, froze him in his spot. The blood... Oh Kami... the blood... like a fountain, exploding from Tomoe's back... Her scream as she was cut down... it was too much for his young mind to process and he broke down, unable to handle the grisly scene, his boyish features shifting in a look of complete desolation. Enishi's legs buckled and he collapsed, gaze fixed on the blood pooling underneath his sister's dying body, tears springing to his eyes as his mind screamed what his mouth could not voice. _She's dead, she dead, SHE'S DEAD! Nee-san... we were... we were supposed to go home together! Battosai was supposed to die... not you.. NOT YOU!_

Kenshin could not see or sense Enishi, too consumed with the sudden fear that sprang in his heart to realize the boy was nearby. _White plum... Why do I smell white plum?_ Something sliced against his left cheek, the blood trickling down his neck and pooling into the collar of his blue kimono. His vision cleared, his fear growing to despair, eyes widening in shock and horror as he spied his wife collapsing onto the ground at his feet, bleeding out from the lethal cut of his blade. _Kami-sama, what have I done?!_ His hand shook, the katana falling by the wayside as he dropped to his knees, heart and mind shattering as a scream of anguish erupted from his throat. "Tomoe! Why... why did you... why did you do this?! You were supposed to live on! I wanted you to live on!"

His words broke her dying heart and the lady felt his strong hands pull her into his lap, her gaze unfocused as she stared up at the tortured features of her husband. Tomoe reached up with her left hand, wiping at the tears rolling down his cheeks, a soft and loving smile tugging at her lips, wanting to ease his suffering. "Shh... it's alright... don't cry..." She felt something then... a presence calling out to her, the familiar voice of her first love, and her smile grew softer still. "I have to go... He's waiting for me... but you... you must be strong... remember... your promise... Goodbye... Ken...shin..."

"Don't go..." He pleaded desperately. "Don't go, Tomoe... stay with me... you've got to stay..." The girl's hand fell from his cheek, her body growing still and he knew she was gone. "No... it's not right... it can't be right... How can it be alright with you dead, Tomoe?!" He began to cry anew, body wracked with sobs as he cradled her in his arms. Lost in his grief, he remained beside his beloved, his head resting against hers, even as the air grew cold and snow began to fall heavily, blanketing the lifeless form of Tatsumi and hiding the blood that stained the ground at his feet. _Tomoe's blood._ He looked down at his wife, features dark with pain at the reality of her loss. _Tomoe... I loved you... I loved you with all my heart... and I killed you... I killed you with my own hands... I'm sorry... so sorry, my love._ Tears mingled with blood along his battered face but he paid no mind, shoulders dropping as he rose, cradling Tomoe in his weary arms. "Let's go home, Tomoe..."

His steps were slow and clumsy as he began the trek back towards the farmhouse. Snow danced around Kenshin as he hobbled through the mass of trees. He kept his gaze ahead, unsure if he were following the right path. Each breath burned, each step ached, and his legs began to shake. He felt tired... so damn tired... His zori struck a fallen branch hidden in the snow and he stumbled, crying out as he crashed forward. Tomoe slipped out of his grip, rolling in the newly fallen snow, red mixing with white, and he lay face down for several moments. The stinging cold bit at the heated skin on his wounded left cheek and he closed his eyes, drawn to the call of darkness that threatened to overwhelm his mind. _I do not deserve to live... Why should I get to live when the one person I loved died... killed at the hands of a murderer... killed by me!_ He was inconsolable in his grief and he lay there, wishing for death to come and take him away from all this pain.

 _Remember your promise... Kenshin?_

The hitokiri's eyelids snapped open at the sound of Tomoe's voice in his mind. He lifted his head, studying the lifeless form of his wife. His promise... What was his promise?

 _You must live on... Kenshin... live... to protect the happiness of others... live to sheathe your blade... to stop killing and start protecting... that is my happiness... that is what I wish for you to do... So get up, love... Get up and live.._

Kenshin didn't know if it was truly Tomoe's voice that spoke to him... or if it was his own consciousness. _But I cannot linger like this... I cannot save others... If I cannot even save myself... For you, Tomoe... I will live on... and keep my promise to you..._ His arms shook as he pushed off the snow crusted ground, finding enough strength to crawl over to his dead wife. The redhead pulled her back into his arms, rising once more. _Just a bit longer, Tomoe, and we'll be home._ With great effort, Kenshin shuffled through the snow, slowly moving forward until he reached the cold and darkened farmhouse.

Kenshin cremated Tomoe's body according to the old ways, the roaring fire illuminating his grief stricken features and he remained standing, even as the fire died out and his wife's body was no more. _Goodbye, my love. Someday I will see you again... for now... rest in peace... Tomoe..._ Dawn came and with it, the most important task and the hitokiri gathered the ashes of his beloved, placing them in a simple urn for safekeeping until he could bury her properly. Days turned to weeks, the hitokiri morning her death in solitude, his heart broken from the loss of his wife. He would sit for hours, staring at the fire pit... the memories of his life with her overshadowed by the repeated sight of her body falling to his blade, bleeding out, dead by his own hand. Kenshin was so consumed with his grief that he cared little for his own comfort. His appetite was gone... his body worn down from the daily emotional assault he waged on his own mind, feeling the punishment justified for his failure to protect the one he loved. _It was all my fault... my fault she died! If only I had been stronger... if only I had stopped her that day! She would still be alive!_ Kenshin lowered his head, clutching the fabric of his hakama pants. "Why didn't you tell me, Tomoe?" He whispered in the empty room. "Why didn't you stay with me that day? I would have gone to them and died in your place."

A swirl of wind tore through the slotted windows of the farmhouse, the fluttering sound of paper being tugged drew his attention and the redhead lifted his gaze, eyes falling on Tomoe's now opened diary. _Are you trying to tell me something, love?_ He asked silently, feeling compelled to rise and he stood up, walking over to the low table. Reaching down, Kenshin carefully scooped up the unassuming brown book, heading back to the small fire roaring in the pit and sat down. The hitokiri started from the beginning, reading the history of his beloved's life before she came to him... and up until her death. He drew in a breath at the last page, his heart breaking as he read Tomoe's final entry:

 **Last night, Kenshin and I made love for the first time. It was more pleasurable than I expected though I still feel rather shy about it, even now. The flames of hatred that once burned in my heart towards Himura have been extinguished and my cry for vengeance has been silenced by the love I hold for my husband. I love Kenshin. I love his sweet nature... his smile... his strength... and his determination. He wants to fight for a new age... an age where he can protect the happiness of the people around him... without killing... I find myself drawn even more to him for this. That is why I must stop this mission. No matter what it takes, I will protect Kenshin with my life so that he can save those who need saving... and protect those who need protecting. I only hope that I have the strength to endure what must be done.**

tears fell like rain from his eyes, dotting the last page of the diary and he frowned, reaching up to wipe away the moisture, careful to dry the now damp paper so the ink would not smear before he closed the book. _I understand, Tomoe... I understand now... I will not let your sacrifice be in vain. I will keep my promise to you. When this war is over... I will atone for my sins against you and everyone I ever hurt... and protect others... without killing... Even though, I killed your happiness once... my own happiness has died with you... But I will go on... For you, Tomoe..._ He vowed, suddenly feeling very fatigued and he slowly shifted to lay on his side next to the fire, clutching the diary tightly to his chest as he fell asleep and felt no more.

 **January 15, 1865 The farmhouse**

Katsura found Kenshin still asleep as he entered the farmhouse and at first the leader of the Choushou thought his best swordsman had died and in a panic he rushed over to the boy. "Himura!"

The hitokiri heard a familiar voice calling out to him and his eyelids fluttered open, looking over his shoulder as he found Katsura standing over him with a concerned look in his eyes. "Katsura-san?"

The older man let out a sigh of relief. _Thank Kami, the boy is still alive!_ "Hai... I'm sorry it's taken me so long to visit you but after I was informed of what happened, I had to come and make sure you were okay."

The boy sat up, still holding the diary in his hands, his features pained as he whispered. "Tomoe's dead, Katsura-san... I killed her with my own two hands..."

The leader of the Choushou faction had not heard the particulars of what had occurred. _But her death has devastated him... more than I had realized._ "It wasn't on purpose, Kenshin... you both had bad luck... you killed her betrothed... and she wanted to kill you … but fell in love with you... and you with her... She sacrificed her life to save yours... that you wielded the blade that cut her down was merely more bad luck..."

Kenshin lowered his gaze, trying to hide the tears threatening to spill, croaking out. "But still... I killed her... and I must atone for that..."

 _This wound... this wound of his... will never heal fully... not until... love finds him again..._ "I have sent an assassin to deal with the traitor, I'izuka..."

The hitokiri kept his head bowed down, not surprised by the news. _Tomoe never liked that man... she said as much to me... and in her diary as well._ "So another assassin?"

"Hai... a man by the name of Makoto Shishio... he's dangerous and I don't fully trust him, but his skills are equal to yours. He will be the one carrying out assassinations for the Ishin Shishi from now on."

"So I am being retired then?" Kenshin asked in a whisper, partly relieved.. and partly scared at what such a life would do to him.

"Unfortunately, no... I need you on the battlefield... The high ranking Ishin Shishi are being targeted and cut down by the Wolves of Mibu," He replied, loathe to ask the boy to continue to kill after what he'd went through. _But I have no choice, he is the best fighter I have to keep everyone safe._ "As much as it pains me to ask this of you, I need your help to protect the Ishin Shishi... as a mobile attacker to keep the Shinsengumi at bay. So will you? Will you continue to wield your blade in the name of peace?"

Kenshin thought for a moment. _I hate killing... I hate what I've done... I hate the lives I've taken... but if I stop now... it will all be in vain._ "Hai, I will do what you ask of me, Katsura-san," He answered softly as he rose to his feet. "Living with Tomoe has taught me the value of small things... of a happiness that comes from spending time with the ones you love. To protect that happiness... I will continue to fight and kill... until such time as peace is restored... and all the happiness of others can bloom freely... when that day comes... I will sheathe my sword... and never kill again," He shuffled over to the low table, gently placing the diary upon the wooden surface, studying the small urn that contained his wife's ashes with heart broken eyes. "Never again..."

 **Another chapter in the books. Remembrance, for the most part, is complete... next time we will jump to the present and the reaction of Kenshin's tale from the Kenshingumi... and Enishi's own... whereabouts during the time frame before the end of the war... perhaps something to do with his father... and the after effects of losing his daughter and his son... before returning to the present for the villains... and the beginnings of other players involved namely... a wolf of Mibu, a brooding ninja, and a feisty female shinobi eager to see her friends once again... Please do review if you enjoyed it... it really helps to hear from those who read and enjoy this story.**

 **Special thanks to** :

 **Katherine** \- The death of Tomoe is very sad... and that Kenshin was the one who killed her makes it even worse... I wanted people to see Enishi as more than just a mentally ill villain. That he loved Tomoe... that she was his whole world... that the trauma he witnesses causes that breakdown... and he can only remember that event... can only understand that his nee-san was killed by her husband's own hands... he could not know that Kenshin was blinded... he did not understand his sister's love... he's stuck in that state... and it's only the defeat at Kenshin's hands... and the reading of the diary that breaks through that haze of rage and thirst of revenge.

:Beams: I am thrilled that you can see it in your mind and feel it with your heart. That means I'm doing well enough in writing the story. Makes me very happy to hear that!

Those are all very good questions. I will have to think on those... and post something on my tumblr once I do some research on Japanese actors... as to the music... I love the instrumental score... but yes... at least one vocal song... something uplifting... for the ending... because after all.. Kenshin gets his happy ending.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

 **Scarred Sword Heart** \- Yes, that is true... his mind could not understand why she would remain with the killer of her betrothed... he was just a child... but as an adult... he still could not comprehend it... it takes an ass whipping and a reality check from his sister's diary to straighten him out... and break him... Yes, I kind of extended that... Tomoe says she entered a plot to kill him... but never specified why... Kenshin didn't seem to care... he loved her anyway... I just decided for her to clarify... to add to the emotion at the end of the chapter. Thanks for taking the time to review and for reading my work!

 **Idreamofaprince-** Do not worry, Aoshi and Misao are going to be part of this story... I just had to get through Remembrance first. I even have a reason for them to be involved other than just for a visit... following along movie lines... and Gein's role... as a ninja... I'm sure you can figure out where I'm going with that... Thanks for leaving a few lines and for reading my work!

 **Bismarck Alexander** \- Well he is obsessed. I cannot deny that... that it drives him to do things his sister would never approve of makes it frightening indeed! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **mmadams** \- I am so very glad you enjoyed it. It's rather tragic I know... this chapter is more tragic still. I understand about the feels. It hurts reading about what happened to Tomoe... and Kenshin's guilt and atonement at the expense of his own happiness. The two women in Kenshin's life are different but equal. They are both strong women that he loves... I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for taking the time to read and to review! It so nice to hear from my readers!


	16. Unrest

Another update for those who read this story!

Chapter 16- Unrest

XXXXXXXX- start of flashback

xxxxxxxx- end of flashback

 **October 1878 Kamiya Dojo**

Kenshin's features twisted into an anguished look as he bowed his head low, a heavy silence lingering in the air, pierced only by the murmuring of the heart broken rurouni. "That night, I returned to Kyoto with Katsura, leaving all but Tomoe's ashes and diary behind. My plan was to bury her when the war was over and I managed to get contact information for Tomoe's family in Edo. I wrote a letter to her father, explaining her death and my intentions but I never got confirmation whether he received it or not. I became a mobile striker for the Ishin Shishi in Kyoto until I was sent to the front line in the battle of Toba-Fushimi. When we finally won, I was relieved," He paused, voice growing softer still. "At last I could sheathe my blade and keep my promise to Tomoe and atone for my sins as a hitokiri."

"To never kill again," Kaoru whispered, gently squeezing her betrothed's hand. "You've kept your promise, Kenshin. I know Tomoe would be proud of the man you are today."

The redhead smiled softly at her reassuring touch and words, shifting to caress the top of her hand with his thumb. He knew she was just as shocked as the others over the truth of his past. _But she cares about me. Cares about me enough to not judge me... to want to soothe my pain. Beautiful Kaoru-dono, this is why I love you as fiercely as I do._ Part of him longed to be held by her... and to hold her, his heart in desperate need of comfort. _But I cannot do that yet... not until the feud with Enishi is settled._ "Hai, Kaoru-dono, I have kept my promise to Tomoe. I spent a decade atoning for my deeds, always wandering, always alone. I was miserable but I cared nothing about myself. Suffering alone was no less than I deserved for my crimes as an assassin," He lifted his head, shifting his gaze to study the girl he loved with all his heart. "So I remained alone... until I came to Tokyo and met a strong and wonderful kendo instructor who showed me what it was to feel love again. To belong to something more than myself," He continued to stroke her hand, features softening, the light of love in his gaze as he whispered tenderly. "I found a home... a home with you, Kaoru-dono. I will never wander again."

Kaoru blushed darkly at his touch and the tenderness in his voice. She could see the love he held for her in his eyes and her stomach fluttered. "Kenshin..." She whispered shyly, though a smile lit up her face. "You will always have a home here."

Kenshin returned her smile, forgetting himself in that moment as he leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. "Kaoru-dono..."

The girl was surprised at the open display of emotion in front of everyone but her heart cared not, relishing the simple contact and the warm closeness, her own voice soft and loving. "Kenshin..."

Yahiko studied his sensei and the rurouni, not bothered by the display of affection, his young mind preoccupied with a troubling thought. Something was bothering him. Something important and the student of the Kasshin style voice his puzzlement. "What happened to Enishi, Kenshin?"

The samurai and the dojo instructor both turned their attention to Yahiko, the love spell broken, both remaining quiet as the boy continued,

"I mean he had to have witnessed Tomoe's death. He had to have been up to something all this time. Where did he go?"

Kenshin pondered on the boy's questions before answering. "Enishi was there when Tomoe was struck down, though I did not know it at the time. I was too consumed with grief to search for him. I thought perhaps he had taken Tomoe's advice and returned to Edo," He paused, his voice less sure and softer. "Where he went and what he did before fleeing to Shanghai, I know not. What I do know is that in 10 days, Enishi plans to attack the dojo and exact revenge for the death of Tomoe."

Sano perked up at the mention of fighting, clutching his left fist as he lifted it and punched the palm of his right hand. "We can't let Enishi have his way, Kenshin. We need to beat him here and now."

"Hai," Kenshin confirmed. "I will not let Enishi hurt anyone in this dojo."

"You can't do that alone, Kenshin," Kaoru chided softly. "Let us help you."

"Yeah, I can help too!" Yahiko chimed in. "I've learned a lot from Kaoru and from you, Kenshin. I want to offer my strength to protect everyone here."

"I am not a fighter, but I will help in any way I can," Megumi offered, studying Kaoru and Kenshin with determined eyes. "You are my friends and I won't let anyone get away with hurting the people I care about."

Kenshin smiled, his heart warming at their offers of help and his protective nature grew even more steadfast and powerful. They were like his family now. _And I will not let anyone hurt my family._ Though he felt great guilt over his past and the coming battle, Kenshin knew he could not defeat everyone on his own. "I am happy to have your support and accept your offer of help," Fatigue bore down on him and the rurouni knew it was time to rest. Reluctantly, Kenshin withdrew his hand from Kaoru's and rose to his feet. "But for now, we should head to bed. This one is rather tired and in need of sleep."

Kaoru missed the warmth of Kenshin's hand in hers but understood that he was worn down from fighting and from revealing his past to everyone and she rose as well. "Hai, I think that's a good idea, Kenshin."

The five of them headed off in different directions, going to their rooms to settle down for the night. Kenshin remained in his futon, his body screaming for rest though his mind was still troubled with the days events, knowing Enishi would follow through with his threat. _Enishi, I know you are hurting. I know you want vengeance for the death of Tomoe. But Enishi, I cannot let you have your way. I will stop you and end the madness that has seized your heart and mind._ He closed his eyes, repeating his vow before sleep came to claim him. _No matter what it takes, I will stop you... Enishi._

 **Yokohama**

Enishi's body shivered in his chair, his mind still consumed with the nightmare of his past. Images flashed, the death of his sister and the blood... Gods.. the fountain of blood... how long had he been there in that wood, staring at the pool of red visible underneath the falling snow? Hours? Days? Time lost all meaning to him, the pain of his sister's death numbing him to the wind and the cold. _Nee-san... Nee-san... he killed you... Battosai cut you down and took you away... took you away from me..._ The white haired man gripped the fabric of his pants, clutching his jaw as pain shifted, blooming to hatred as he remembered the years after his sister's death and his own attempts at revenge during the time of the Bakumatsu.

XXXXXXXX

 **First year of Keio September, 1865 Kyoto**

Enishi crept along the back alleys of Kyoto, his eyes darting about and his senses alert for any sign of activity. The sky was starless and the streets devoid of life, eerie in their silence. The inky blackness mattered little to the boy. After all, the dark was when a hunter hunted best. And his prey was elusive and very dangerous. Still, Enishi was undaunted as he moved forward only to stop dead in his tracks when a shout suddenly pierced the night air.

"Get them! Don't let them escape!"

He closed his eyes, trying to gauge the direction of the voice, another series of shouts meeting his ears and his eyelids snapped open. Enishi took off down the alleyway, barreling around the corner into a widened street, ducking into the opposite alleyway as he spied flashes of movement in front of him.

Two men raced past, their footsteps fading and the boy frowned as he heard more footsteps approaching his position. Enishi peered around the corner, spying a group of men in light blue haoris and his eyes widened. _Shinsengumi... If they're chasing those men, then that means they're..._

"Stop, Ishin Shishi scum!" The two men shouted, blades drawn out, their features full of a determined fierceness that morphed into a pensive look as they suddenly ceased to run.

Enishi followed their troubled gaze, eyes widening at the sight of his brother-in-law as he emerged from the shadows, blocking the way for his compatriots. _At last! You reveal yourself, Battosai!_ Twisted delight filled him as he tightened his grip on the katana he'd pilfered from one of the dead Yaminobu. _I can avenge Tomoe now!_

"Withdraw now and you won't come to any harm." Himura stated in an even tone, his left hand resting on the saya as he eyed to two men impassively. "But if you refuse..." The red head flicked his thumb against the hand guard, a metallic clinking sound erupting as the hilt of the blade was forced up slightly, his promise of death now audible and the two men backed away slightly, hesitating in their attack.

The boy's features shifted into a look of puzzlement at the hitokiri's words. No harm? The Battosai was offering mercy to his enemies? Something he denied his own wife? Confusion turned to rage and Enishi grit his teeth to silence the anger festering in his heart. _You slaughtered my sister like cattle yet have the audacity to offer pity to men you do not even know? I will kill you for that alone!_ Caution gave way to his darker emotions and the boy pushed off the wall, making to charge at Himura only to stop at the sudden sound of a man's soft spoken voice.

"What's this? Seems we have someone beyond an ordinary swordsman here."

Enishi shifted his head the same time as the hitokiri, eyes falling on the lean form of a rather tall man with eyes as dark as the elongated bangs that hung past the sides of the white headband he wore. There was a primal energy that seemed to resonate around this Shinsengumi interloper and Enishi shrunk back into the shadows, watching as the tall male approached.

"Step aside, gentlemen. This one is mine to fight."

"Hai, captain!" The two men replied in unison and parted to allow their leader to pass them.

 _Captain?_ Enishi repeated silently. If this man was indeed a captain... _Then he might be able to defeat Himura!_ The boy remained in shadow, eyes glued on the two combatants as the taller samurai came to a stop a short distance from the hitokiri.

"Hmm... red hair... crossed shaped scar.. you are indeed the assassin Battosai..."

The smaller samurai stood his ground, features darkening as his voice grew lower... and more dangerous. "And you must be Hajime Saito... Captain of the third squad of the Shinsengumi..."

Saito quirked an eyebrow. "So you've heard of me as well, eh? Excellent..." He drew out his blade, pointing it at the smaller swordsman. "Shall we begin?"

Himura grabbed the tsuka of his katana and pulled up in a quick movement, the blade now free of the saya and he lifted his hand, holding the blade up and to the side.

Silence gripped the two men, the tension building in the air, coming alive, reaching a crescendo as the two men suddenly charged at each other, blades poised to strike.

Enishi watched as the two swords clashed, sparks flying from the impact of metal on metal as Kenshin blocked Saito's intial attack though the recoil sent the hitokiri back.

Saito pressed his size and strength advantage, drawing his blade back, blitzing the hitokiri in a series of powerful slashes in all directions.

Himura remained on the defensive, parrying as he was continuously pushed backwards only to shift to the side in a lightning quick movement, dodging a downward slash aimed for his head. The Battosai brought his blade straight up and parallel to the attack, blocking it and forcing Saito's katana upwards. Flicking his wrist, the smaller samurai slashed inward, the tip cutting through his opponent's haori.

Saito jumped back before the blade could bite into the skin of his chest, looking down at the ruined fabric then back up to the hitokiri. A wolfish grin tugged at his lips, the delight of meeting a worthy opponent nearly palpable and he shifted the blade into his left hand, flipping the ha side up as he crouched slightly, the tip of the sword resting between the thumb and index finger of his right hand.

Himura sheathed his weapon, shifting into a crouching stance, left hand on the saya and his right one outstretched before him.

Nothing happened for several seconds.

Without warning, the two men raced forward, the Battosai executing a lightning fast draw of his sword, sidestepping at the last instant before Saito's attack could reach him. Now behind the taller man, Himura pivoted around, adding momentum to his swing as he brought the katana up, aiming for Saito's neck, snapping his head up as his blade was struck and parried by his enemy's own sword.

Saito whirled around to face the redhead, the two men circling like predators, searching for a weakness, making ready to fight once more only to stop at the sounds of many racing footsteps.

Outnumbered, Himura jumped up and onto the low rooftop, scampering across the clay tiles before the rest of the Shinsengumi could engage him.

Saito lowered his sword, sighing at the unwanted reinforcements.

"Captain, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," He replied gruffly, sheathing his sword before pulling out a cigarette and slipping it between his lips. Drawing out a box of matches, the captain slid the stick on the side, fire flaring in the darkness, illuminating his irritated features. Lifting the match he brought it up to the tip of the cigarettle. Now lit, Saito shook the stick out, tossing it aside and took a long drag, a cloud of smoke escaping from his mouth a few seconds later. "But Battosai has escaped."

"Run away like a coward, did he? Well make sure to get him the next time!"

Saito looked up at the now abandoned rooftop. "Yes... we will." He murmured, his men talking among themselves before they slowly withdrew from the scene.

Enishi remained still, waiting for the captain to leave, still upset at his inability to bring justice to the Battosai. And if the fight he'd just witnessed was any indication, he was not ready to face his brother-in-law.

"You should really go home, boy..."

Enishi jumped at the sound of Saito's voice addressing him. _He's seen me? But how?!_

The captain's voice brook no argument as he continued to talk to the younger male. "The streets are no place for a child to be roaming around... especially at night."

He glared at the samurai but pushed off the wall, sulking off the way he'd came. As he walked, Enishi looked down at the sword in his hand, his shoulders dropping at the lost opportunity to avenge his sister. _The first night in months that I've been able to track down the Battosai and I couldn't even get close enough to attack him. Pathetic!_

The boy clenched his jaw, irritated at his failure and the truth of his own weak body. _I am not ready yet... I must get stronger to kill Himura. But that would require patience and observation. And I_ _don't have money or time to do either._

The words of the captain sparked other memories... memories of his life in Edo... and the safety of home. _If I return home... I will have food and a roof over my head... I can plan my revenge... and maybe... I could manage to see father... and get his help._ The idea of armed muscle appealed to his naive mind... _and with father's Bakufu connections, I may be able to gather enough men to take care of Battosai once and for all._ Resolved to this new plan, Enishi headed towards the outskirts of Kyoto, making for the Tokaido road that led back to Edo... and all that was left of his family.

 **Late September 1865 Edo**

Enishi weaved through the throng of people walking along the streets of Edo, slowly making his way towards home. His legs ached and his stomach growled, the long journey on foot exacerbating his suffering, wearing down his already fatigued body. _Just a bit longer and I can rest._

"Enishi-san, is that really you?"

The boy stopped and turned, his gaze falling on the approaching form of a young lady, recognizing her as one of the servants of the house. "Takara?"

The girl came to a stop before him, disbelief in her eyes as she studied him, shocked at how white his hair now was. "We... We thought you were dead. When you ran off, your father sent scouts to try and find you and your sister but to no avail..."

"I am alive," Enishi replied, his youthful appearance growing weary as he lowered his head to hide the pain in his eyes. "But Tomoe... is gone..."

Takara's features grew sad, her voice soft and sympathetic. "I know... your father received a letter from Kyoto some months ago, informing him of her passing."

Enishi lifted his head in surprise. "Was it from the Mimawarigumi?"

"No... the letter came from a man by the name of Kenshin Himura," Her brow furrowed as she tried to recall what else she could remember of the letter. "I could be mistaken though... The brush strokes on the front of the letter were rather sloppy and hard to read. I think there was mention of him being her husband though I could be wrong on that as well..."

Enishi's muscles twitched in his face at the mention of Battosai's true name, a dark look marring his features and his voice took a hard edge as he spat out, "Husband? A husband doesn't cut his wife down without mercy or remorse. A husband who commits murder deserves death!"

The servant girl shivered at the boy's change in demeanor and instinctively backed away. Something had fractured in Enishi... awakening something dark and dangerous. _What has happened to you, Enishi-san?_ She wondered. "I... I didn't know that..." She stammered. "I didn't read the letter... only who had sent it..."

The boy glared up at the girl, ignoring her discomfort. "Where is my father?"

She flinched at his demanding tone. "I... I don't know..."

Her answer puzzled him. "You don't know? How could you not know? Don't you work for him?"

Takara shifted nervously. "I... I used to, but after your father walked away from his position in the government and abandoned the house, I had to find work elsewhere..."

The color drained from Enishi's face. "He left his job?"

"Hai... after reading that letter, your father just abandoned everything and disappeared. No one has seen him in months."

 _No... it's not true... I don't believe it!_ Enishi took off, ignoring the girl's cries to come back, tearing around the corner and down the dirt road that led to his home. The boy reached the gate several moments later and stopped, trying to calm the pounding in his chest as he gulped in air to feed his starving lungs. Reaching out, Enishi tried to push open the gate, frowning when it wouldn't budge. _What the hell is this?!_ He pushed harder, growling at the resistance and he lashed out, ignoring the burning pain as he slammed into the wood again and again, stumbling and crashing onto the ground when the gate gave way, granting him access to the pathway that led to the house.

Enishi pushed up off the ground, rising quickly to his feet and he raced up to the engawa, forgetting his manners as he kept his zori on and entered the main hall. He dashed from room to room, searching for some sign of life but the estate was empty and the floors were dusty and unkempt. Enishi headed out onto the back deck, stopping as his eyes fell on the garden. The once thriving land was now neglected and overrun with weeds. His sister had worked so hard to bring life to this particular patch of soil and now it was dead and gone... just as his sister was dead and gone.

"Nee-san..." He whispered, collapsing to his knees, eyes welling with tears of frustration and grief. His home was abandoned, his father had run off and his sister... his sister, whom he loved more than anything in this world, was dead. He was truly alone now. His mind and heart fractured further, despair giving way to rage and his hatred grew into an outward expression of anger as his thoughts focused on the cause of his misery. "This is all your fault, Battosai," Enishi snarled as he lifted his gaze to glare up at the sky. "Do you hear me, Battosai?! I will make you pay for destroying my family!" He shouted, bunching his hands into fists, his nails digging into the soft flesh of his palms, drawing blood as he vowed in the growing darkness, "One way or another, I will kill you for this..Battosai... Even if it takes me years... I will kill you..."

 **January 28, 1868-Battle of Toba-Fushimi**

Gunfire erupted through the forest of Toba-Fushimi, a cacophony of screams echoing in the air like a macabre symphony. The boom of cannon fire was deafening in its roar and Enishi ducked as something whizzed past his head. An explosion ripped apart the ground to his left, snow and soil shooting off in all directions, splattering against the nearby trees which shook from the intensity of the blast. He rose slowly and tried to gain his bearings. The prospect of challenging Himura had drawn Enishi to the particular battle and he pressed onward, weaving though the dead bodies at his feet. The clash of steel and the cries of the dead and dying grew louder the further into the wood he went and he increased his pace knowing Himura was close... so close Enishi could feel it.

The boy emerged from the tree line, a cross section of dirt paths visible beyond the hillside and he suddenly froze, his gaze fixed on the scene some distance below. There, surrounded by shogunate forces, stood Himura, his bloodied blade pointed downward. Enishi watched as the hitokiri turned and brought his sword up, cutting down his enemies in a whirlwind of devastating fury when they attempted to close in. Blood exploded from each lethal cut of Battosai's katana, the redhead too fast and too agile for his enemies to even strike. Within moments, each soldier lay either dead or dying leaving Himura standing alone.

Enishi studied the fight with a critical eye, memorizing each movement. Three years he'd waited for this moment; three years of studying the Battosai's tactics, coming up with a strategy to counter the quickness of Himura's blade. All so he could get close enough to kill him. Gripping the hilt of his katana tightly, Enishi began his descent down the hill only to stop when a cry of victory rose up from the next hill over. The boy lifted his head, spying a red banner being lifted, the imperial crest visible and his heart fell. _The Ishin Shishi... they actually won?_ He lowered his blade, glaring at Himura as the older male climbed up the hill, surrounded by his comrades. It was over now... With so many other soldiers nearby, there was no hope for Enishi to even get close enough to land a single blow. _If I attack him now, I will fail._ He clenched his jaw, staring hatefully over at the Battosai. _This isn't over. I will find a way to kill you someday... even if it takes me a lifetime, I will find a way to track you down and pay you back in kind for all the pain you've given me._ Enishi whirled around, sick at heart and in mind as the shouts of victory continued to ring in the cold air. He walked away, turning his back on the hitokiri and the Japan that held no love for his sister and no place for him, escaping to the Chinese Mainland and a world far removed from the one he was born and once lived in.

xxxxxxxx

 **Yokohama**

Enishi grit his teeth as he returned to the present, angered at the trials and tribulations he had to overcome to reach the point he could at last face Battosai. "I lived through 11 years of hell... 11 years to grow stronger so I could track you down and find you, Battosai," He glared out the window, his brown orbs now as dark as the starlit sky. "And in 10 days, everything you love and care about will be gone... I will exact my Jinchuu and you won't be able to do a damn thing to stop me..."

 **Kamiya Dojo**

Kaoru lay awake in her room, too absorbed with thoughts of the earlier day's events to rest. The attack on everyone today had been shocking and the truth of Kenshin's past had added to the sadness in her heart. She felt bad for Tomoe, who had sacrificed herself to save Kenshin, only to be cut down by her husband's blade. And her heart hurt for Kenshin, who had to live with the fact that it was he who had ended his wife's life. That he was still sane after all that had happened was a testament to his strength and force of will. But his heart had shattered... too broken to let anyone back in... until now _. I will not let his heart be broken again. I will help heal Kenshin and show him the love that he deserves and give him the peace he has earned._

But could she really do that with the threat of death hovering over them? Enishi wanted to exact revenge by destroying everything Kenshin loved and cared about. The white haired man believed the rurouni had murdered his sister in cold blood. But it was an accident. Kenshin was blinded and unable to see Tomoe in time to stop his blade. Her brow furrowed in realization. Enishi wouldn't know about that, though... He would only know what his eyes saw; his sister killed by the husband that was supposed to protect her. It had to of fractured his young mind and broken his heart. _But what you're doing now, Enishi, isn't right. This isn't right. We can't let you get away with your plan for Jinchuu. I will not let you hurt Kenshin... and I won't let you hurt my friends._

She sighed, rolling onto her side. _I can't keep thinking about this stuff or I'll be up all night_. She closed her eyes, trying to will herself to sleep but to no avail and she growled in frustration, tossing the covers off before rising to her feet. _Well, if I can't sleep, I might as well make some tea._ Quietly, Kaoru slipped out of her room, tiptoeing down the engawa as she headed towards the kitchen. She stepped into the upper level, gasping in surprise at the sudden movement before her, finding an equally surprised Megumi staring up at her.

The lady doctor recovered quickly, looking back down at the kettle as she spoke. "Couldn't sleep either, eh?"

Kaoru sighed but straightened her back, stepping down into the kitchen to join the taller female. "Something like that..."

Megumi lifted her head at the girl's sigh, seeing the worry in her friend's eyes, knowing the cause revolved around the shocking events earlier in the day but kept her voice clinical as she asked, "Are you concerned about Ken-san, Kaoru? Is that why you can't sleep?"

"It's not like that," Kaoru countered quickly before backtracking slightly. "Okay, so it's not only about Kenshin... I am worried about all of us and about what's going to happen in 10 days time."

"I would think that was fairly obvious."

Kaoru made a face. "You know what I mean. I don't want anyone hurt over this but with Kenshin and Sano injured, they won't be able to fight Enishi at full strength."

Megumi understood Kaoru's fear, carrying the same trepidation within her own heart and mind. She looked down at the kettle, knowing it was ready and lifted it, pouring the hot water into the pot with practiced grace then transferred it to the wooden tray to her right, two small green tea cups following as she spoke. "Why don't we sit down and enjoy a cup of tea, hmm? Perhaps talk in greater detail about what is troubling you?"

Kaoru followed Megumi into the upper room, pulling out two zabuton and the two ladies settled down.

"It was rather... shocking tonight, hearing about Ken-san's past," The lady doctor began, pouring the tea before handing the younger woman a cup. "I confess I was surprised to find out he was once married. And at such a young age, too."

The dojo instrustor took the cup, voice soft as she spoke. "It was rather shocking... but also very tragic and heartbreaking," She admitted. "So much pain and suffering for Kenshin and for Tomoe. To lose your wife by killing her? For her to lose her betrothed to the man she would fall in love with and die for? I hurt for the both of them."

Megumi quirked an eyebrow. "You're taking all this rather well, Kaoru."

The girl shrugged. "Why shouldn't I? What happened to Kenshin in the past was awful but doesn't lessen my love for him. And Tomoe was the catalyst for Kenshin's change. He wouldn't be the Kenshin we know if Tomoe hadn't healed the wounds in his heart and mind. When she died, he must have died inside as well. He lost a chance at a normal life with Tomoe... and she lost her life to save his. It's rather... depressing when you think about it."

"Hmm, yes... but Tomoe willingly gave up her life to save Ken-san. She loved him too much to let him die. That is some strong devotion... and strength of will, to overcome a fear of death to protect the one you love."

Kaoru lowered her gaze. "Hai... She saved him... and I am so happy she did... but her death scarred his heart. Can you imagine the burden of guilt he must have felt, knowing it was his own hands that killed his wife? Living day to day with the memory of killing her. It's no wonder Kenshin sealed his heart. He must have been scared to death of having it broken again.

"Yet he fell in love with you, Kaoru," Megumi replied, taking a sip of tea. "Despite his past... he loves and wants to be with you. So much so that he was terrified of losing you today."

A line of wrinkles marred Kaoru's forehead. "Terrified?"

"Hai. When he brought you to me, Ken-san was scared out of his mind over you. He refused to leave your side and nearly refused any treatment for his injuries. I was contemplating having to sedate him to get him to comply."

The girl blushed as the memories of earlier came back to her. "But he should have known I'd be alright. I had the best doctor in Japan to look after me. And I'm okay now, really I am."

"Are you, Kaoru?" Megumi said, motioning to the dojo instructor's shoulder. "That injury you sustained could have killed you if your attacker had used a lethal poison. I don't think you'll get that reprieve when Enishi attacks the dojo."

Kaoru reached up, gingerly touching her right shoulder, feeling the bandage underneath, the wound stiff and very tender. "I know that, but I can't let Enishi do what he wants to my friends and I won't let him hurt Kenshin."

Megumi studied the girl in disapproval. "And how do you plan on doing that, Kaoru? Even if you were at full strength, you would be no match for Enishi or any of his men."

"I don't care. I won't leave Kenshin to fight alone. I will stay at his side and protect him... and everyone else."

A thoughtful look crossed the doctor's features. "So you would die for Kenshin then?"

"Die for him?" Kaoru murmured, frowning at the question and her own thoughts. Tomoe had sacrificed her life to save Kenshin. There was no hesitation and no fear. She was willing to die because she loved the samurai. _How can I be any less ready to die for his sake?_ "I am willing to risk my life to protect Kenshin," She admitted, studying Megumi with determined eyes. "But if I died, Kenshin's heart would shatter. So I will fight at his side... For Kenshin I will fight... and I will live..."

Megumi smiled inwardly, impressed with the girl's answer. _You're more mature than I give you credit for at times, Kaoru._

"And what about you?"

The lady doctor blinked at her question. "What about me?"

"If someone tried to kill Sano, would you jump in to save him?"

The older woman made a face, hiding her own unease at having the question turned back on her. "Sano is too stupid and too stubborn to die. He'd probably yell at me to get the hell out of his way so he could continue his fight to the death."

"But if you could, would you?"

Images from earlier in the day formed in the doctor's mind, recalling the fight between Sano and Banjin and her own attempt at saving the street fighter. "I suppose..." She said with a sigh. "I guess we'll find out how we'd both react soon enough."

Kaoru looked out at the darkened Engawa. "I'm afraid of what's going to happen," She whispered. "I'm afraid for everyone's safety here. And I'm afraid for Kenshin. Enishi said he wanted to make Kenshin suffer a living hell... His eyes were... crazed... when he said it. Kenshin was really rattled by everything."

"And given the history between them we know why," Megumi replied. "Whatever Enishi is planning, Kenshin will figure out a way to stop it."

 _But what if he's unable to figure it out?_ Kaoru countered silently, her thoughts revolving around Kenshin and she hoped that if he were asleep, that his dreams were untroubled. _Goodness knows he deserves some peace after all that happened today._

Kenshin was indeed asleep, drawing into the deeper realms of unconsciousness and the redhead found himself walking hand in hand with Kaoru down a stone lined path that cut through a row of cherry blossom trees. A gentle breeze swept through, tugging at the branches above their heads, the flowers giving way to the wind's call and petals began to fall like rain, gliding down and around the two lovers. The rurouni lifted his head, smiling at the fragrant shower, turning his gaze to Kaoru when she tugged at his hand to stop him and he frowned, shifting to face her, voice full of concern. "Is something wrong, Kaoru?"

Puzzlement gave way to surprise when Kaoru reached up to gently brush his bangs and the rurouni blinked as several petals dropped out of his hair. He saw her smile, finding it as beautiful as the amusement in her eyes and he tilted his head to the side, more petals escaping the confines of his long red hair. "Do I look silly with petals in my hair, Kaoru?"

"A little..." She replied with a soft laugh.

Her laughter always lightened his heart and he reached out to pluck a few petals clinging to the girl's hair.

"Do you think I look silly, Kenshin?"

He shook his head slowly, whispering in a tender voice to match the love in his eyes for her. "Never, Kaoru. You are always beautiful to me."

"Kenshin..."

There was something in her tone, despite her blush, that made him want to kiss her and he hesitated for only a second before his hand shifted to cup her cheek, stroking the heated skin with his thumb and he looked into her eyes, finding only love reflected in her dark brown pools. "Kaoru..." He whispered reverently as he slowly leaned in, within a hair's breadth of kissing her only to stop when the light died around them.

He felt her fear and heard it in her voice as she clung to him. "Kenshin, what's happening?"

Kenshin looked around in confusion and trepidation. "I do not know, but we should go home, Kao..." His voice died as her felt her grip loosen and he shifted his gaze back to where she was, panic welling in his heart to find her gone. "Kaoru?" He circled around, eyes darting about for some sign of his beloved. "Kaoru? Kaoru where are you?!" The rurouni shouted as he tore off, racing blindly through the inky blackness in search for her only to stumble as his zori struck something solid. He fell forward, crashing headlong into the ground, wincing as his body slammed into what felt like rocks. His vision cleared, the darkness lifting and he frown morphed instantly to shock and horror. _What the hell is this?!_

There, spread out as far as the eye could see were piles upon piles of bones. Human bones... the empty sockets of the skulls staring at him accusingly and he scrambled up and away in disgust and fear. Kaoru... where was Kaoru? _I have to find her... and take her away from here!_ He lifted his head, spying the girl some distance ahead and hope leaped into his chest. "Kaoru!" The samurai climbed over the mountain of death that stood before him, reaching out for her only to gasp as his hand met empty air, a scream of terror rising in his throat as the skeletons came to life and clawed at Kaoru, dragging her down, the girl sinking into bones as if they were consuming her.

"Kenshin!" She cried out as she struggled against the skeletal grip, her right arm breaking free as she reached for him, the fear in her eyes driving him to action and he twisted and turned, dodging the rising skeletons and he drew out his sakabato, fragments of bones shattering as he slashed violently outward. He lunged forward, attempting to take her hand in his left, fingertips brushing against hers only to stare in shock as she was yanked away from him into the dark.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin's voice erupted in his room, tossing and turning as he tried to escape the grip of his nightmare.

Soft footfalls came to a stop outside his room, the shoji door slowly opening to reveal the troubled features of Kaoru. The dojo instructor had just finished helping Megumi clean up in the kitchen, fully intending to return to bed. But the sound of her name on Kenshin's lips and the fear she could hear in his voice gave her pause. _I know I shouldn't do this... but I have to make sure he is alright._ Steeling her resolve, Kaoru reached out, sliding the door slowly open. _Just a peek... Just a peek to make sure he's okay and I'll go back to bed._ The girl poked her head inside, frowning at the sight of Kenshin tossing and turning in his sleep. Her gaze fell on the pain visible on the rurouni's features and the way he trembled. _He must be having a nightmare._ She jumped at the sudden sound of the samurai's voice as he whimpered,

"Kaoru.. please... come back... don't leave me... Kaoru..."

The lack of an honorific made her blush, despite what was obviously a frightening dream for Kenshin and she bit her lip, debating whether or not to try and wake him up. _I can't stand to see him hurting like this but I shouldn't be in his room. Especially right now._ But the sight of him suffering was too much and she drew in a breath, letting it out slowly before stepping inside. She turned sideways, quietly sliding the shoji door shut and crept over to the rurouni's right side. Kaoru crouched down and reached out, gently shaking his shoulder as she whispered, "Kenshin?"

But the redhead continued to shake, whimpering her name and Kaoru shifted her hand to touch his face. "Kenshin, please wake up. You have to wake up, Kenshin!"

Her voice was the light, chasing away the darkness pressing down around him and he answered her call, his nightmare fading, drawn to the realm of waking and the touch of her hand upon his face. Kenshin's eyelids fluttered open, finding the concerned eyes of Kaoru staring down at him and he reached out to touch her face in return, the fear in his eyes fading at the feel of her skin against his hand. "Kaoru-dono... you're here... you're really here..." He dropped his hand and sat up, relief filling him as he pulled her into an embrace, too relieved at the sight of her near him to care about propriety. "Thank Kami-sama! I thought I'd lost you!"

Kaoru was shocked at the hug, feeling the warmth of his body against hers, blushing darkly at how the contact was making her own body feel. "Kenshin?" She squeaked out but didn't pull away, waiting for the rurouni to let go.

Kenshin pulled back at her squeak, blinking at how red her face looked, realizing how tightly he held her and heat flared across his own face at the feel of her soft body against his solid one. The contact was very pleasant but he knew it was improper and he reluctantly lowered his arms. "I'm sorry, Kaoru-dono. This one didn't mean to embarrass you."

Part of her wanted to pout at the loss of contact but her curiosity was stronger at the moment and she cleared her throat to talk. "I'm not embarrassed, Kenshin. I am worried. You were crying out for me in your sleep. You sounded so scared that I couldn't help but come in here to wake you up." She paused, voice softer now. "You had a nightmare, didn't you?"

Kenshin lowered his head, his face shifting to a mask of pain. "Hai... I dreamt you disappeared in a mountain of bones... I feared... death was coming to take you away from me... and I couldn't find you in the darkness... there was no light... no hope... no Kaoru-dono... and I was terrified... This one is sorry to have awakened you."

Kaoru frowned at his change of demeanor and her heart hurt for him. "Kenshin..." She whispered, reaching out to rest her hands on his. "You do not have to apologize... I was already awake... I heard you cry out as I was heading back to my room," She paused, voice less sure now. "I could tell you were frightened... So I came into your room to help you."

He studied her hands over his, heart reacting to her words and he shifted his hands to hold hers, gently stroking the tops with his thumbs. "You have helped me more than you realize, Kaoru-dono. This one thanks you for your concern and your love."

Kaoru enjoyed the way he held her hands and the touch, his words making her stomach flutter and her pulse race a bit. "Kenshin... I love you... and of course I want to always help you... I want to fight at your side... and protect you... just like you've protected me... that's what you do when you love someone, right?"

Kenshin smiled at her words and her reaction to him. "Hai... that is what you do when you love someone... and I love you, too, Kaoru-dono... You make this one very happy..." His smile fell, features more serious. "That is why I will make sure to keep you safe from Enishi... I won't let him hurt you... I swear it."

His vow affected her in ways that weren't proper and she reacted without thought, reaching up to cup his face. "Kenshin, look at me..."

The rurouni lifted his gaze at her request, leaning into her touch without thinking, drawing to the love he could see in her eyes and the soft sound of her voice.

"You mustn't worry so much. I know you love me and I know you don't want to see me hurt but Kenshin, I will not run and hide from what is to come. I will stand and fight with you."

He frowned. "But Kaoru-dono... I can't let him hurt you... I won't let him touch you..." He countered, reaching up to touch her face. "You are strong of spirit and of will... and I know you will not run from battle... but if something happened to you... if you were to die here... that would mean an end to my own life..." He leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers, no longer caring if it were inappropriate. "I cannot live without you, Kaoru-dono... I love you and I need you at my side... always..."

The devotion in his voice made Kaoru react and she did not shy away when their foreheads touched, her own voice softer and emotional. "Kenshin..."

Something in her tone called to him and he answered, his voice lower in timbre but no less emotional. "Kaoru-dono..." He sensed her head tilt back slightly, her lips oh so inviting and he took a risk, crossing the line as he shifted his mouth closer to hers. "My beautiful Kaoru... I love you so..." He whispered reverently before pulling her into his arms, kissing her with the barest of pressure.

Kaoru's heart hammered in her chest when he dropped the honorific, noting it was the first time he had ever done so in a conscious state. Her eyes widened when she watched him lean in, gasping when he his lips brushed against hers, the contact sending tingles throughout her body. "Ken...shin..."

He enjoyed the way his name escaped from her lips, feeling her tremble a bit in his arms and he smiled tenderly, shifting his head to nuzzle his nose slowly against hers. "Hmm?"

She felt the heat of his breath against her skin, the contact of his nose nuzzling hers comforting and she found herself returning the gesture without thought, her eyes meeting his, both excited and nervous at the what she found simmering in those lovely dark pools. "Did you just..."

"Kiss you?" He finished for her. "Hai... I did..." He murmured, pulling his head back to study her better, nothing her flushed features and he lifted his hand to cup her chin, trailing his thumb over her lips. "You were just too lovely to resist, koishii..."

There was something in the lowered timbre of his voice that made Kaoru shiver in delight and she blushed even more darkly at the term of endearment, lowering her gaze shyly. "Kenshin... when you talk like that you make me want to..."

"Kiss me back?"

She pouted at how well he could read her, snapping her head back up to toss an annoyed look at him. "No..."

Kenshin quirked an eyebrow, voice full of mirth as he shot back teasingly, "No? Your pulse says otherwise, love..."

 _He's got me there._ "Okay... so I do..." She relented with a mumble, thoughts coming unbidden to her and she whispered in a voice so soft the rurouni had to strain to her her. "But... we shouldn't... I mean... what if it leads to... other things..."

His features grew softer, knowing how nervous she was. "Kaoru... I understand your fear... but it was just a simple kiss... nothing that would lead to those other things..." He paused, lowering his hand back to his side as he whispered, "But if you wish for me to not kiss you, then I won't..."

Kaoru's brow furrowed at his words. "Kenshin... of course I want you to kiss me..." She gasped and covered her mouth at her confession, lowering her hand at his chuckle. "What's so funny, buster?"

Kenshin smiled softly, eyes twinkling as he studied her. "Nothing, koishii.. I simply find you... cute... when you are flustered..."

"I'm not flustered... I'm... nervous..." She protested.

"Are they not one and the same?" He countered with a teasing smile.

She glared at him then sighed. "Well, you're obviously well enough to go back to sleep now if you're teasing me like this."

His smile fell, brow furrowed as he whispered, "I don't want to go back to sleep, Kaoru."

Her irritation faded, concern over him taking its place. "But, Kenshin, how can you heal properly if you don't get some rest?"

"This one will be fine, Kaoru... I do not need to sleep..."

"Yes, you do," She insisted, feeling him start to pull away from her, his demeanor changing, putting on his rurouni mask to hide his pain and fear from her and she reached out to take his hand in hers. "Please... for me?"

He looked down when she took his hand, slowly lifting his gaze to meet hers, his heart softening at the concern and the love he could see in her eyes. "I will rest... on one condition..."

"What is it?" She asked, finding his sudden nervousness intriguing, eyes widening as he said in a soft tone,

"Stay with me."

 **A rather mean way to end things but I felt it a good cut off point. What happens next will depend on how far people want me to go with their relationship at this point. I have two different directions I'm willing to go with. One would involve cuddling... that may progress to... other things before Jinchuu arrives... Or comfort and an occasional kiss or touch during that time... It will depend on what people want to read. I will keep it T rated of course... though if they want more detailed... um... stuff... I will post it on Mediaminer. Anyw** ay **, there was a hodge** **podge of things going on in this chapter but necessary to fully transition into the present time. If you enjoyed it, please leave a review. It truly helps to hear from people that read this story.**

Thanks to:

 **Katherine** \- I know it was sad. I always get bummed about what happened to Kenshin and Tomoe. :Shuffles feet: Really? It helps you to understand the manga better? That makes me happy to hear. I am thrilled you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one as well. Thank you for reading and taking the time to review my work. I love hearing from you! Happy Holidays to you as well!

 **Scarred Sword Heart** \- I do believe you're right. Only someone strong of will and of mind could have gone through what Kenshin did and retain their sanity. It was very sad and I'm glad you found it well done. I hope you liked this chapter as well. I thank you for reading my stuff and for reviewing my work. I always enjoy reading your review. Hope you have a good holiday!

 **animaniacal** \- Yeah, Kenshin went though a lot. Poor dude had a really shitty life but with Kaoru, he has a chance to feel love and to be loved. I felt bad for Tomoe too... and she was conflicted to the very end. Torn between two men. She loved them both and she died to save Kenshin out of that love... I do believe it was a mix of both... fear of being found out and a desire to prove her love to him. Thanks for reading and taking the time to review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and happy holidays to you!

 **Queen of Games** \- Man, I know it's emotional what happens to Kenshin and Tomoe... I confess I felt great sadness and teared up a bit myself. Yeah, I'm sensitive... don't like it but it is what it is... Well, I always love to write action scenes and I'm glad that you still felt on the edge of your seat. I am happy you found it well done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and I saw where you said I was one of the best authors on fanfiction and it really made me smile that you think that highly of me! I'll begin working on In Anyone Falls soon here. Thanks for taking the time to review my work and for reading my story. Happy Holidays and I hope you're having fun in Japan!

 **Bismarck Alexander** \- I felt it appropriate for Katsura to tell Kenshin the truth so I'm happy you found it well done. I believe Tomoe does find happiness with Akira in the spirit world. At least that's what I want to believe. I did that scene between Saito and Kenshin through Enishi's eyes. A different perspective I know but I'm trying to be different. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Happy Holidays!


	17. Before Jinchuu

Another update, hope everyone enjoys it!

 **Chapter 17- Before Jinchuu**

"Stay with me."

An expression of shock bloomed on Kaoru's face at his request, her mind going off on less than pure tangents and she shifted nervously, stammering out, "You... want... me.. to... stay... the night with you?"

Kenshin could see and feel her anxiety and hesitation, knowing the cause and he suppressed a chuckle at her misunderstanding. "I did not mean it in a carnal way, koishii," He replied, softening his voice when he found the girl's eyes studying him in askance. "It's just that when you are close to me, the shadows that haunt me flee and there is only light... only you, Kaoru..." The rurouni explained as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers. "I know you must find it odd, my request, but the truth is I need you close to me, koi. I promise I will never do anything you are not ready for," He paused, tenderness and reassurance in his tone as he whispered, "This one will wait for you forever, Kaoru. All I need and want is to rest with you. But if you are worried about what others will think and do not wish to stay then I will understand."

Embarrassed at the assumption of his request, Kaoru lowered her gaze, closing her eyes when she felt his forehead rest against hers. His hands were warm in her own, his voice as gentle as his touch and her heart understood him better. He was afraid to sleep... Afraid to be alone... He wanted the comfort of her presence, because he needed to be close to her to rest. Nothing more than that. How could she deny such a request from the man she loved? "Kenshin... you should know by now that I don't care what other people think."

"Then you will stay with this one?"

His hopeful tone warmed her heart and she drew back slightly, eyes now open as she favored him with a smile. "Hai, I will stay with you, Kenshin."

Relief filled the rurouni as he shifted his gaze to study her, a smile lighting up his face. "Kaoru... thank you..."

The way he looked at her made Kaoru's stomach flutter and she cleared her throat, gently letting go of his hands as she rose.

Kenshin blinked as she stood up, watching her in puzzlement.

The kendo instructor noted his confused expression, seeing the worry in his eyes and she spoke in a reassuring tone, "I just need to grab a few things, Kenshin. I'll be right back."

His features relaxed at her words and he nodded. "Of course... this one will wait for you."

Kaoru exited the room, creeping back to her own quarters and quickly grabbed her futon, pillow, and blanket. Sneaking down the engawa, she nearly made it back to the samurai's room when Yahiko's voice suddenly reached her ears.

"What the heck are you doing, Kaoru?"

Her mind froze for a second, trying to come up with an answer as she retorted in a stern tone. "Nothing that concerns you, Yahiko. Go back to bed."

But her student wasn't going to go away that easily. His gaze shifted from his sensei to the nearest room and he connected the dots instantly. "Are you going to Kenshin's room?"

Kaoru sighed, knowing it was futile to lie. "Hai. I'm going to stay with Kenshin tonight."

"What?!" Yahiko exclaimed, studying his master with widened eyes. "I thought you were going to wait for the wedding before doing that kind of stuff!"

If her hands hadn't been full, the Kasshin master would have slapped him upside the head. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Yahiko," She growled as she turned to glare at her pupil. "Kenshin's having nightmares and needs me to watch over him while he rests. That's it."

The boy tilted his head. "So that's the reason Kenshin was calling out for you... cause he was having a nightmare?"

Kaoru frowned. "You heard that?"

"Well, yeah. I mean I wake up really easy, especially at the sound of voices..." He explained as he looked at the bedding in Kaoru's arms. "So you're really going to stay the night in his room then?"

"Hai, I am."

"And that's all your going to do? Just rest with him?"

Kaoru didn't like the boy's teasing tone, her own becoming tinged with warning as she ordered, "Go back to bed, Yahiko, before I change my mind about teaching you a Kasshin ultimate technique."

The boy pouted at the threat, his shoulders dropping as he whined out, "I was just kidding, Kaoru... gee..."

"Don't make me have to repeat myself, Yahiko."

"Fine..." The boy grumbled, pivoting around as he began to walk away from his master, unable to help himself as he tossed over his shoulder. "But try not to be so noisy tonight, will you? I need all the sleep I can get for training..."

"Why you little..." Kaoru growled, glaring at the back of her student's head when he laughed and took off down the engawa towards his room. _Brat. Just for that I'll make sure he spends the whole day doing extra katas!_ Stepping forward, the girl reached out, sliding open the shoji door to enter Kenshin's room.

The rurouni lifted his head at the sound of the door opening, watching as Kaoru stepped into the room and shifted to close the door behind her. He saw her features twist into a wince when she nearly dropped then caught the falling bedding in her arms and the samurai rose up to move quickly to her side. "Let me help you, koishii."

Normally Kaoru would have protested but the flare of pain in her tender shoulder kept her quiet and she gratefully handed off her bedding to the rurouni, watching him lay the futon onto the floor next to his own. She felt a smile tug at her lips as he fluffed up the small pillow, placing it in a precise spot before spreading the blanket atop the futon.

Kenshin turned to the girl when his work was done, smiling up at her. "All set. Shall we retire for the evening, koi?"

The way he spoke to her was innocent enough but still she blushed. "I... that is... hai... we should... I am rather... tired..."

He tilted his head a bit at the shyness in her voice but didn't tease her about it as he watched her slowly step forward. Kenshin moved to lay down on his futon, remaining completely still as Kaoru shifted to lay down beside him. The rustling of the blanket drew his attention and her turned his gaze to the right, his eyes meeting Kaoru's. "Are you comfortable, koi? Is this too close?"

"This is fine, Kenshin," She whispered in the dark, surprised at how relaxed she felt being near him. The way the shadows danced upon his features and the concern in his eyes for her only added to the love she held for him in her heart and she reached out to reassure him, surprising them both as she took his hand in hers. "I am more than comfortable to be near you, love."

The feel of her hand holding his drove the worry in his mind away and Kenshin felt a pang of longing in his heart when she whispered her first term of endearment to him. "Kaoru... this one... loves you... more than anything..."

She could hear the emotion in his voice, feeling it in the slight shaking of his hand and she favored him with a warm smile. "I know you do, Kenshin. And I love you... I will always love you... that's why we both need to rest. We need to recover our strength and begin preparations for Enishi's arrival 10 days from now. We can't let him get away with hurting anyone else," Her voice grew stronger, more serious as she squeezed his hand. "I won't let him get away with this, Kenshin. I won't lose you to Jinchuu. I refuse to lose you."

Kenshin features tensed at the mention of Enishi, the conviction in her voice not surprising to him. "Kaoru... you are very strong and very brave. I have always admired that about you. That is why I won't lose to Enishi. I will protect you..." He felt the intensity of her gaze then, knowing he had to tread carefully or else she would become angry with him. _And the last thing I want is her becoming distant from me because of my own fear for her safety._ "I know you will do your best to protect me as well... So I believe you are right... we must rest to get better... and do our best to make sure everyone is ready to fight when the time comes."

Kaoru relaxed at his words, happy in the knowledge he wouldn't try and convince her to stay out of the upcoming battle. "Then let's rest together, Kenshin."

The rurouni watched as the girl closed her eyes. "Hai..." He whispered as he studied her tenderly. "Goodnight, Kaoru."

"Goodnight, Kenshin."

The samurai's eyelids grew heavy, fatigue bearing down on him and Kenshin drew comfort in the closeness of his beloved. The gentle touch of her hand chased away the shadows that haunted the halls of his mind and his body relaxed, allowing sleep to claim his wearied form and he fell into the land of dreams where no darkness could reach.

 **Day 2 before Jinchuu- Kamiya Dojo**

Daylight filtered through the door of Kenshin's room, the muted rays of the sun caressing the rurouni's face, drawing him into the realm of waking. His eyelids fluttered open and he blinked slowly to clear his vision. He rolled his head to the side when he felt the warmth of skin against his own, his gaze falling upon the sleeping features of Kaoru. A tender look grabbed hold of his face and he studied her, a swell of emotions reflected in the brown pools of his eyes. Despite her hesitation, the girl had stayed with him throughout the night, the light and closeness of her presence keeping the demons that plagued him at bay. Love seized hold of his heart, guiding his actions as he shifted to the side, reaching out with his free hand to caress her cheek with the back of his fingertips.

"Kaoru." He whispered reverently, his heart jumping at the whisper of his name falling from her parted lips when she leaned into his touch but did not wake. _My koi, I do love you so_. He longed to remain at her side and sleep into the afternoon but desire gave way to concern, the words spoken between them last night running in his head and he withdrew his hand. _I must prepare for Enishi. I can not allow him to destroy my family... and my home... I will stop him... no matter what it takes, I will stop Enishi and end this cycle of violence._

With great reluctance, the samurai gently pried the girl's hand from his, tucking the blanket over her shoulder before slowly tossing off his own blanket. He rose to his feet, folding his bedding before putting them in the proper place. He did his morning business then changed quickly into his red kimono and white hakama pants. Snatching up his sakabato, Kenshin cast one last glance at Kaoru, the thought of losing her to the madness of Jinchuu guiding him and he quietly slipped out of his room, heading straight for the dojo.

He walked down the length of the engawa, bowing at the entrance to the Kamiya dojo. A faint cloud of mist hovered before the redhead only to slink away as the dawning light consumed the room, warming the chilly air and Kenshin stepped with precise grace into the dojo, stopping before the written tenet of the Kasshin Ryu. He lifted his gaze, smiling at the memories it invoked... memories of a kendo instructor with a stubborn will and a brave heart. The passion of Kaoru's voice and conviction in the principle of a living sword had intrigued him, answering the call that still remained in the idealistic parts of his heart. To become a sword that was meant to protect... not to kill. This was his way of atonement, to protect the living... to protect those that he loved and those that needed saving. _I will protect everyone here. I will not fail in my promise to Tomoe. I must not fail._

Stuffing the saya of his sakabato underneath his obi, Kenshin drew out his sword, his features hardening as he visualized Enishi and began a series of katas, the pain of his body forgotten as he slashed in precise movements, moving forward and retreating as he fought with his imaginary opponent. An hour of training passed before he felt a set of eyes on him and he lowered his blade, turning to face the interloper, his features more relaxed as he called out softly, "Good morning, Kaoru. Did you sleep well?"

The girl blinked in surprise at being caught, inwardly pouting at her lack of sneaking skills. She had awoken alone in the rurouni's room and in a bit of panic she had bolted up and left in search for her beloved only to find him practicing his katas in her dojo. _Of course he'd be there, baka, where else did you think he would go?_ She berated herself, keeping silent as she had watched him move. There was great beauty in the deadly techniques of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu and Kenshin was masterful. Every move was precise and controlled, the fluidity as he had changed from one stance to the next was breathtaking to watch. She marveled at his strength of conviction and his will to go on, despite all the tragedy that plagued him. There was darkness there, she could see it, but it paled to the light of his soul and his heart. Such light could only grow brighter with love. And she loved him with all her heart. Despite a small part of her wishing he had not stopped training in front of her, Kaoru's mind was rational and knew that was impossible now. _Besides, I have training of my own to attend to after breakfast._ "Hai, I slept very well, Kenshin," She bit her lip, hesitating for a few seconds before asking in a shy tone, "Did... did you?"

Kenshin found her shyness rather adorable and he favored her with a gentle smile as he sheathed his sakabato. "Hai, I feel revived and well rested. I thank you, Kaoru, for staying with me through the night. I would be lost without your presence."

Kaoru blushed, fidgeting at how he was making her feel. "Well... I wasn't going to let you suffer alone, Kenshin.. I want to help you... If that means that I rest at your side every night, I am willing to do so."

The samurai walked over to her, reaching out to cup her cheek and leaned in to nuzzle his nose against hers as he whispered tenderly, "Kaoru... having your love has helped me more than you could possibly know. That you are willing to stay and rest with me is a testament to how much you care. It makes me love you even more than I already do."

The Kasshin master was still shy at such a display of affection, simple though it was, yet she returned it and she leaned into him when he drew her into a hug. The warmth of his body against hers was as pleasing as it was comforting and she closed her eyes as he held her, slowly wrapping her arms around his waist, relaxing against him as they drew strength in each other. "Kenshin, I love you, too. More than you could ever know."

Kenshin shifted his head to the side, resting it against hers, content in the moment only to furrow his brow at the intrusive voice of his best friend.

"Isn't it a bit early for the lovey dovey stuff, you two?" Sano asked as he stood out in the small courtyard stretching.

Kaoru slowly moved out of Kenshin's embrace, turning to face the street fighter, glaring at the unwelcome interruption, about to tell him off when Kenshin spoke,

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of affection in the morning, Sano..." The samurai paused, his tone becoming more teasing as he added, "Though I understand why you'd be jealous."

Sano frowned. "Jealous? Of affection?" He snorted. "I don't need that stuff..."

"That's too bad..." The rurouni replied. "I'm sure Megumi-dono wouldn't object to a hug from you now and then..."

"No thanks..." Sano retorted. "I'm bruised enough already. Getting kneed in my..." He started then stopped, catching himself at the sudden flash of a warning look from the rurouni. "...side... isn't in my plans for today."

"And what are your plans for today?" Kaoru asked sharply. "To loaf around and eat up all my food?"

"I thought I'd go take a walk around town after breakfast actually," Sano replied, nonplussed by the kendo instructor's obvious irritation. "Speaking of which..." He paused, casting his gaze over to the red head as he asked "What is for breakfast, Kenshin?"

If looks could kill, Kaoru would have obliterated the street fighter. "Why you..."

Kenshin sensed his betrothed's anger rising and spoke in a soft tone, hoping to appease her and get Sano off his back. "There's some onigiri I prepared last night in the juubako. You're welcome to have some, if you'd like."

"Hmm... I guess that's okay... but aren't you guys hungry too?"

"Hai," Kenshin said quickly before Kaoru could hurl insults at the street fighter. "Why don't you head to the kitchen, Sano, and see if the others are awake yet. If so, let them know we'll be with them in a few moments."

"Sure thing, Kenshin."

The rurouni watched as the brawler turned and left, leaving the him alone with Kaoru.

"I can't understand Sano, sometimes..." Kaoru began, drawing the redhead's attention to her. "After all that's happened the last thing he should be thinking about is his stomach."

"True," Kenshin conceded. "But that's just how Sano is. Food first, fight later... He's very... simple in that respect..."

"Simpleton is more like it..." The girl murmured, still miffed at the brawler.

Kenshin began to walk forward, the girl following beside him. "Hai... He isn't the most... eloquent or wise of men, but Sano is worried about everyone and expresses it in his own way."

Kaoru shot a look at the redhead. "By eating me out of house and home?"

He held back a chuckle at her continued irritation with the street fighter. "No, koishii. Eating is how Sano prepares himself before a fight. He probably suspects trouble and wants to have the... energy to face what may come. Eating before battle is just Sano's way."

Kaoru thought over Kenshin's words then sighed. "I suppose you're right. But he can't go through life simply eating and fighting. If he doesn't clean up his act, Megumi will never be able to live with him. They would be more likely to kill than kiss each other."

As if on cue, Sano's cry of pain drew the pair's attention and they moved quickly down the engawa, coming to a stop at the entrance to the upper level of the kitchen, puzzled then amused looks crossing their features at the sight that met their gaze. There, seated on the floor, was a squirming Sanosuke and behind him, a rather pissed off Megumi tugging violently at a length of gauze, rolling her eyes as her patient hissed,

"Dammit that hurts!"

"Stop being a baby and hold still!"

"If you weren't trying to kill me, maybe I would!" Sano snapped, howling again as Megumi wrapped another round of bandages around the brawler's torso and pulled.

"I'm not trying to kill you, you big oaf. I'm trying to stabilize your ribs!"

"If that's what you're doing then why does it hurt so much?!"

"Because they're broken, stupid!" Megumi snapped, yanking hard against the bindings.

Sano grit his teeth, tone accusing. "You're just making it worse..."

"Who's the doctor here?" Megumi countered as she wrapped another set of gauze around her patient.

Kenshin and Kaoru continued to watch and listen to the verbal sparring between their friends only to blink at the sudden sound of Yahiko's voice,

"Man, those two really need to just make out already."

Kaoru snapped her head to the side, studying her pupil with disapproving eyes. "Yahiko!" She chided, swatting his left shoulder with the back of her hand. "You don't just blurt out that kind of stuff, it's inappropriate," She crossed her arms, adding with a huff, "I swear I don't know where you come up with this kind of stuff."

The boy winced at his sensei's physical reprimand, rubbing his shoulder as he grumbled, "I'm not some little kid you know... I've heard things about what men and women do..."

The Kasshin master quirked an eyebrow. "From whom?"

"Some of the boys at the Maekawa Dojo," He confessed under the intense glare of his master. "The older ones like to talk about girls."

"That's not the same thing at all, Yahiko," Kaoru replied. "Boys like to make up stuff about how much they know all the time..."

"Well, the ones who went to a brothel seemed to know an awful lot about..."

Kaoru blanched, holding up her hand to stop him from going into detail. "That's enough... I don't want to hear anymore about it."

Yahiko shrugged. "Well, you did ask."

"And I'm sorry I did."

Kenshin smiled at the interaction between Yahiko and Kaoru, turning his attention back into the room when Sano called out,

"How long have you guys been standing out there?"

"Long enough to hear your bellyaching." Yahiko teased, earning a glare from the older male.

The street fighter grabbed his happi coat then rose, sliding his arms into the white sleeves before adjusting the front. "Hey, it's not fault this vicious harpy is so mean," Sano protested, motioning over towards Megumi when she walked past him. "I swear she was trying to kill me."

Megumi crouched down, rifling through her medical box. " Trust me, if I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead," She deadpanned then turned her attention over to Kaoru, addressing her in a softer manner. "How is your shoulder feeling today?"

"A bit stiff," The younger woman admitted. "But I got a lot of rest last night, so I don't feel too bad."

"That is good to hear, but I still want you to take it easy for the next week, Kaoru. It's going to take time for that wound of yours to heal."

Yahiko frowned at the doctor's words. "But... Kaoru was supposed to teach me one of the Kasshin ultimate techniques..."

"And I still will," Kaoru confirmed, explaining herself at the doctor's stern look. "You're going to have to practice a single move for several days before I can even attempt to show you the full technique. By the end of the week, I should be well enough to teach you the complete move."

The boy beamed up at his master. "Really?"

"Hai, really... I promised you didn't I?"

This was the best news Yahiko had heard in a while. _I'm finally going to learn something that could help me fight when Enishi comes!_ "When do we start?!"

His child-like enthusiasm warmed Kaoru's heart, his previous behavior forgotten. "After breakfast, I'll show you what you need to practice."

"Alright!" Yahiko exclaimed. "Let eat then!"

Kenshin couldn't help but smile at the more friendly dynamic between master and student, his mind traveling back to his own past and the trials and tribulations his master, Hiko, had given him. Despite the harshness of training in the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, the rurouni still admired and loved his shishou like a son would his father. Perhaps after taking care of Enishi, the group could return to Kyoto and pay his master a visit. Besides, he rather wanted to introduce Kaoru to Hiko, the only parental-like figure he had left in this world. Sensing everyone's eyes on him drew Kenshin back to the present and he flashed an apologetic look. "Let me make some eggs to go with the onigiri then we can eat."

After the food was prepared, the group ate breakfast together, Sano the most vocal as he patted his stomach.

"That was really good, Kenshin. I feel revived and ready to take on anyone now."

"Well, you would, considering you ate almost all the eggs." Yahiko grumbled, lifting a green tea cup to his lips.

"Eggs are good for you, squirt. Especially raw."

"Eww... no thanks," The boy replied, lowering the cup. "I'll stick to the rice."

Sano shrugged. "Suit yourself." He turned his gaze over to Kenshin, noting the rurouni had hardly touched his food. _I wonder what's up with him?_

The samurai stared down at his food, lost in thought about what was to come. There were nine days before Enishi attacked the dojo. Nine days of uncertainty and worry over the people he cared about. Nine days before his former brother-in-law would come to punish Kenshin for the death of his precious sister. _Tomoe._.. _I am sorry that it has come to this. If only I had been stronger... If only I had tried to find him myself... I could have helped him... I could have saved him from the madness that's tore apart his heart and mind._

"Kenshin?"

The red head lifted his gaze, turning his head to the left to find Kaoru studying him in concern.

"Are you alright? You've hardly touched your food."

He gave her a confident nod that he did not feel. "Hai... This one is merely pondering how things came to this," He said softly. "If only I could have talked him out of fighting, no one else would have to suffer."

"I think we're well beyond the talking stage, Ken-san," Megumi chimed in, taking a sip of tea before adding, "The only voice that could possibility reach Enishi and stop him from his vendetta against you would be from his dead sister, Tomoe-san."

Kaoru perked up at Megumi's suggestion. Tomoe-san's voice... it was true the lady was dead but her voice... her voice was still very much alive. _I know! I know what will stop Enishi!_ "Kenshin! Where is Tomoe-san's diary? If we could show Enishi his sister's own thoughts... that she truly loved you, then we could stop his Jinchuu!"

Kenshin lowered his gaze. "After the war... when I left Kyoto, I entrusted the diary to the temple where Tomoe was buried."

The girl's features fell. Kyoto? _Even if I went, there's no guarantee I could return in time and I won't leave Kenshin's side. Besides, this is my home and I can't abandon it now._ But that was the same for everyone else as well. They would want to stay and fight. _So what do I do?_ A thought came to her then and she made a fist, slapping it into the open palm of her other hand. "I've got it! I'll write a letter to Misao, she should be able to retrieve the diary and bring it here before Enishi attacks the dojo!"

"Hai, that's an excellent idea, Kaoru," Kenshin said, beaming at his beloved. "We should send it out as soon as possible."

"But what about my training?" Yahiko protested. "You said you'd teach me after breakfast."

Kaoru looked over at her student. "I'll show you what you need to do before I leave to send off the letter, okay?"

"Alright. Why don't you show it now before you write the letter. The sooner I begin training, the sooner I can learn the attack."

"Very well," Kaoru said, rising to her feet. "Let's go to the dojo and I'll show you."

Sano and Kenshin watched the two leave, turning their heads as Megumi rose and moved to retrieve her medic kit.

"Where are you going?" The brawler asked, studying the doctor with troubled eyes.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I need to make a few house calls," Megumi answered sharply. "I may have lost my clinic but I still have patients that need tending to."

The street fighter rose to his feet. "I'll go with you."

"I'll be fine." Megumi said quickly, moving to leave the room.

But Sano was insistent. "You think I'll just let you go out there all alone? What if some of those goons try to attack you?"

Megumi whirled around, her lovely features twisted into a look of warning and irritation. "You can stop right there," She growled. "We're not married, you don't own me and I'll go where ever I damn well please without your interference."

Sano backed up at the venom in her voice. _Gee, what brought this on?_ "So my concern about your well being doesn't count, huh? You think I like the thought of you being hurt by those bastards?"

"Don't be stupid," The doctor said with a dismissive wave of her hand, turning away from Sano to hide the conflicted emotions swirling in her expression. "Enishi's men won't attack until he attacks, which in case you forgot, is nine days from now. So you worrying about my physical well being, while charming, is hardly necessary in this case."

The brawler frowned then shrugged. "Fine... go... see if I care..."

"I will." Megumi shot over her shoulder before exiting the room.

"Man, what a grouch," The fighter grumbled then sighed. "I don't what it's going to take to soften that heart of hers."

"I am sure Megumi-dono does care about you and how you feel for her, Sano." Kenshin offered as he began to pick up the trays then rose, carrying them into the kitchen.

"She sure has a funny way of showing it." Sano murmured, following the smaller man into the kitchen.

"Hai... women are complicated... that they are..." The rurouni commented as he began to wash the cups. "Just give her some space and time to deal with her feelings and eventually she'll come to you and talk about... things..."

Sano studied his best friend in confusion. "She'll talk to me about things? Like what?"

Kenshin sighed. "Matters of the heart, Sano. She'll either tell you she wants to be with you... or she'll tell you she doesn't. Either way, make sure you behave in a manner that won't make her hate you forever."

"She already hates me as it is..." Sano grumbled then sighed. "But I think you're right... I should back off for a while... don't want to scare her off or anything."

Kenshin was surprised. "You... You think I'm right about it?"

"Yeah," Sano replied with a nod. "I know you guys think I'm stupid and maybe I am at times... but I'm not stupid enough to keep screwing this up. If Megumi needs space and time to think about... love... then I'll give it to her. After I check out some things in town."

"Oro?" Kenshin murmured, watching as his friend pivoted around and made to leave the room. "You're not going to go after her are you, Sano?"

"No... but I do want to check out the places that Enishi's men attacked yesterday... maybe find some information that could help in the upcoming battle," Sanosuke paused, turning to look back at his friend. "Maybe you should come along, too."

Part of Kenshin wanted to follow his friend but the stronger will of staying close to Kaoru won out and he shook his head. "I thank you but my place is with Kaoru right now."

"I hear ya..." Sano said with a nod. "I'll catch you guys later." The street fighter exited the room, leaving Kenshin alone to his tasks.

Once finished, the redhead walked down the engawa, heading towards the dojo then entered, leaning against the far wall as he watched Kaoru instruct Yahiko.

"Alright, Yahiko, I want you to pay close attention to what I am about to do."

The boy stood at attention, eager to learn. "I'm ready."

The kendo instructor brought her arms up over her head in one quick and fluid move, crisscrossing her enclosed hands at the wrist.

Yahiko watched, frowning in confusion. "That's it? That's what you want me to practice?"

Kaoru lowered her arms, wincing a bit at the flare of pain that exploded in her shoulder. "Before you learn the attack, you must first understand the core of what I am going to teach you. I want you to practice this move for the next several days. When I feel you're ready, we'll proceed with the next step."

"This seems kind of lame... are you sure this is worth it?"

The girl glared at her student. "Do you want to master the technique or not?"

Yahiko thought about it. _I need to get stronger... even if this seems like a dumb move, Kaoru wouldn't show it to me without a reason._ "I do."

"Then get to it." Kaoru ordered, using her teaching tone to move the boy into action.

"Hai!" Yahiko shouted, lifting his arms as his sensei had demonstrated, counting out as he did so.

Kaoru turned, finding Kenshin leaning against the wall and she walked slowly over to him. "That should keep him occupied for the rest of the week."

"Hai... it's good for him to practice. Is it a defensive technique you wish to show him?" The rurouni asked, genuinely curious as to the nature of the Kasshin style.

"It is and it also has a counter built into the technique that he will need to learn as well. But I have to start him off with the basics... as you well know in your years as a swordsman."

"I do..." Kenshin replied, his gaze shifting from the girl over to the boy, approving of the intensity and focus gripping his youthful features. "You've done well in training Yahiko, Kaoru. I know he'll become a great master of the Kasshin Ryu..." He paused, turning back to look at his beloved. "Just as his sensei before him."

Kaoru met his gaze, blushing at the praise, a proud smile lighting up her face as she cast a look over to her student. "Yahiko has come a long way since he began studying the principles of Kasshin Ryu. It is my hope that he one day will take over the training for this dojo when I am no longer able to teach," She motioned Kenshin to follow as she exited out onto the engawa. The pair walked side by side until they reached her room and she turned to address him. "I'll write that letter then we can go into town together."

"I will wait for you right here, koishii."

Kaoru reveled in the sweetness in his voice, her heart fluttering at each term of endearment he whispered to her and she smiled tenderly before reaching out to slide open the shoji door, disappearing into the room as she shut the door behind her.

The samurai waited patiently for Kaoru, smiling when she exited her room several minutes later. Now ready, the pair headed into town on their errand, just as Megumi and Sano had done before them.

 **Southern Tokyo, near the remnants of Megumi's clinic**

Sano weaved through the morning crowd, heading for the site of yesterday's attack on Megumi's clinic, hoping to find the lady doctor sifting through the debris to find whatever medical supplies were salvageable. Despite Kenshin's advice and Sano's own council on the matter, the brawler's intent while in town was to keep Megumi safe, whether she wanted him to or not. _If I have to watch over her from a distance, so be it._ At last he reached his destination, curious eyes falling on the many uniformed officers guarding ground zero of the blast site but it was the blond man dressed in a lightly colored long coat that drew Sano's attention and he crept forward for a closer look.

Twin katanas were strapped to his back, his unusual hair kept off his forehead by a black headband and he appeared to be wearing some kind of leather harness around his torso. This man was no policeman... and yet... he was conversing with the officers as if he had the authority to do so. And with him openly wearing such swords while around law enforcement, he had to be tied to the police somehow. But why was he poking around Megumi's clinic?

The blond stranger nodded after finishing his conversation with the uniformed officer then headed off and Sano found himself following, curiosity getting the better of him. He kept his distance, easily able to track the wiry man due to his unusual outfit and lightly colored hair. The crowd grew denser and Sano was forced to stop when a vendor rushed in front of him with his cart and the brawler growled as he lost sight of the blond man. Racing forward, the dark haired man skidded to a stop at the sign that read Shimbashi Station in Kanji. People flocked to ride the train that traveled from Tokyo to Yokohama then back again. Today was no different and Sano pushed through the throng of people, coming to a stop in the center of the station. His eyes scanned the crowd as he pivoted around, looking for some sign of the mystery man and he jumped at the sudden whistle from the train as it began to move. He whirled to face the locomotive and moved forward until he was near the platform. The street fighter peered intently at the windows as the cars moved past, eyes widening when the blond man suddenly appeared in his line of vision. Shock turned to anger as the stranger turned his head to stare directly down at him then winked, amusement on his handsome face as he barked out a silent laugh.

 _Asshole._ Sano snarled inwardly, glaring at the train as it sped off down the railway. The bastard must of known he was following him the whole time and purposely sat at a window seat to mock him for his failure. _Who the hell are you?_ He wondered as he stared at the fading sight of the locomotive. _And why were you so interested in Megumi's destroyed clinic?_

 **On the train heading toward Yokohama**

Cho Sawagejo looked out his window as the landscape changed, buildings giving way to trees, still chuckling at the fun little game of cat and mouse he'd played with the Battosai's friend. In the few months since his defeat at Himura's hand and his subsequent... deal... to get out of jail, the blond had been anxious to do something worth his time and effort. This covert mission was right up his alley and he had dived in with relish, eager to find out more on all the targets. He reached into his long coat, withdrawing a notebook and he opened it, shifting his gaze to look down at the photograph of an elaborate mansion. _So this is where you're hiding out, eh?_ The train began to slow, signaling their approach of the Yokohama station and Cho tucked the book back into his coat and rose when the locomotive came to a stop, exiting at the conductor's instruction, grinning as he left the platform and headed off in search of his target.

 **And another chapter is completed. Kind of all over the place but I wanted to give some time to as many of the characters as I could. Next time we'll get to Cho's mission and things will shift to Kyoto where Misao receives the note and Aoishi receives a visit from the wolf of Mibu in regards to a certain ex-onmitsu and his unique... talents... before I shift back to Tokyo and how the Kenshingumi deal with the time before Jinchuu.**

 **As to the reviews, holy cripes I got a lot this time around. I normally only get 4 so to get 12 really made my day! Thanks to all who read and review and I hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter as well!**

Special thanks to:

 **Guest-** No worries. It'll stay in the realm of cuddles and kisses. Thanks for leaving a few words and for reading!

 **Idreamofaprince** \- And so it shall. Thanks for leaving a few words and for reading!

 **mmadams-** I am happy that you loved the scene between Kenshin and Kaoru. It will remain as cuddling, gentle kisses and touches, with the other stuff happening after the wedding. I wanted to do something a bit different so I had the last bits of Remembrance told from Enishi's point of view and what led to his mental downfall. As a child, his mind could not handle the grisly sight of his sister being killed. That is natural. To want revenge is natural. But because he only knows what his eyes saw and not the full truth, his anger is misplaced and his mind became warped with thoughts of vengeance. It pleases me that you found the conversation between Enishi and the servant natural. It's tough sometimes to think like a kid would and how they'd react to things. :beams: I thought so as well about Sano yelling at Megumi to get out of the way. Their relationship is to snark as shyness is to Kenshin and Kaoru. They are a fun couple to write about and I would be thrilled to read something like that about Megumi's thoughts and feelings so go for it! Thanks for taking the time to read and review my work. I really appreciate it!

 **G** \- Part of me really wanted to go with that, because of the new found intimacy and the absolute devastation it would wrought to Kenshin's heart but everyone wanted the more gentle aspects of love so that's what I'm going with. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Queen of Games-** My goal was to humanize Enishi so that people would understand him better. He lost everything in his world. With his heart broken and his mind fractured, it was inevitable what his soul focus would be. The annihilation of Kenshin and all that he cared about. The fight between these two will be epic and I do hope to flesh it out to satisfaction of everyone.

Well, you know me, got to add in a fight scene whenever I can. I'm happy you enjoyed it.

Some sweet stuff is also par for the course and I wanted to add that little bit in per a request. No worries, as I told you in the PM it's nothing naughty on Kenshin's part. He just needed her close to rest. And it shall be cuddling and kissing and not much else until after the wedding.

I hope your classes in Nihongo are going well! Thank you so much for taking the time to read and to review! I always look forward to hearing from you!

 **KazuYasumi** \- Thanks! Comfort it shall be. Thanks for reading and reviewing. It is nice to hear from you.

 **Scarred Sword Heart** \- :Beams: So the plot is good then? I am happy to hear that! Yeah, I know. It should be just the comfort and gentle stuff so that's what it will be for the two. Thanks for taking the time to read my stuff and leave me a few lines, it makes me happy to hear from you and your thoughts on things!

 **Katherine** \- I am happy you loved it. That makes me smile! I wanted people to see Enishi was more than just the revenge that twisted him. But he is unaware of the full truth and only after the butt kicking and the reading of Tomoe's diary will his thirst for revenge be broken. Thank you for reading and for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and Happy New Year to you, too!

 **Jester's Pet Oriole** \- Thank you! I'm happy you have enjoyed the story so far! Yes, I have heard of AO3 and will have to check that out.

Yes, the new found intimacy would truly devastate Kenshin but you're also correct about tradition and Kenshin's nature. So it will remain cuddling, kissing, and touching without any further... um.. expressions of love until after the wedding.

Thanks for taking the time to read and review! I really appreciate it!

 **Bismarck Alexander** \- Yes, it does seem to be that way, doesn't it? I wanted to do something different so went with Enishi's point of view on things. Kenshin and Kaoru won't get that... er.. intimate until after the wedding. After that it's free game. Thanks for taking the time to leave me a few lines. I always like hearing from you.

 **shaid** \- I can understand the hesitation. It is heartbreaking, knowing what happened and what is to come but I'm so very glad you decided to continue reading this story.

No worries! Kaoru does stay with him and will do so every night leading up until Jinchuu.

You are welcome and thanks for reading and taking the time to write a review. I love hearing from people who read this story!

 **jouchan** \- :Beams: Thank you very much! It makes me happy that you think so highly of this story!

Have no fear! The update is here! Okay... that was silly, I know, but I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and reviewing. It really makes me smile to hear from those who like this story of mine!


	18. To Love and Protect

Another update for those who read my stuff!

Chapter 18-To Love and Protect

 **9 Days before Jinchuu**

 **Near the Kamiya Dojo**

Sano walked down the streets of South Tokyo, eyes darting back and forth as he searched for Megumi. Her rough treatment and subsequent brush off of his concern did little to quell his desire to keep her safe. But the stupid cat and mouse game he'd played with the blond stranger had drawn him away from his original objective, causing him to lose ground on finding the lady doctor. So here he was, walking around like an idiot, looking for a woman who seemed hell bent on pushing him away. The frustration at his situation with Megumi and the events of the morning became visible, his agitated countenance growing more severe and he tossed his arms up into the air and snapped, "That's it! I've had it! I'm going home! I hope you're happy!"

The street fighter stalked off, ignoring the stares of surprise and disapproval of his outburst from the nearby populace as he made his way back to the dojo, intent on talking to Kenshin about what had happened. Sano made it to the front steps and marched up to the entrance, nearly bursting through the door as he stepped into the courtyard and shouted, "Oi, Kenshin?! You back yet?!" When no one answered him, Sano looked around, his ears picking up the sound of someone counting and he stalked over to the training hall, curious eyes watching the small form of Yahiko practicing some kind of blocking move. "Hey squirt, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, dummy?" Yahiko growled as he stepped forward and lifted his arms over his head, crossing his wrists in a quick motion then stepped back and lowered his arms to his sides before repeating the move again. "I'm practicing to get stronger!"

"I can see that, kid. But what is the purpose of crossing your wrists? Looks kind of dumb to me." Sano replied in a teasing tone, his anger momentarily forgotten.

"Shut up!" Yahiko snapped, repeating the motion once more. "You're breaking my concentration!"

Sano smirked at the boy's response then turned, walking away from the training hall, his thoughts shifting to the whereabouts of his best friend. There was no sign of Kenshin or Kaoru anywhere in the compound, which meant they were still in town. _And I hate waiting_. His stomach growled and the street fighter sighed. _Guess I'll have a couple apples to pass the time away until they return._ He headed towards the kitchen, intent on grabbing a snack while he wanted for the rurouni and the kendo instructor to return.

 **South Tokyo- Postmaster's office**

"Well that was easy enough," Kaoru commented, walking out of the postmaster's office, Kenshin close behind and the two soon fell in step as they made their way home. "When do you think the letter will arrive in Kyoto?"

"A few days at least," Kenshin answered, reaching out to gently guide her through the throng of people lining the street. "Hopefully Misao is able to recover the diary without incident but if not, we must still prepare for Enishi's plan of attacking the dojo."

Kaoru pondered their dilemma, unable to hold back from asking, "Shouldn't we tell the police about this, Kenshin? I realize it is a personal matter between you two but we really can use all the help we could get."

Kenshin guided her around the corner, the two now traveling upon the road that ran parallel to the river near their home. "Your reasoning is sound, Kaoru. But I do not want anyone else hurt over this," His features took on a determined look. "Enishi desires my death over the loss of Tomoe so I must be the one to answer his challenge and free him from the madness of revenge."

There was a sadness in his tone that drew Kaoru's attention and she turned her head to study him with worried eyes. Kenshin had suffered much throughout his life. A lost childhood, a wife killed by his own hand, years spent wandering without love and without a home, in his quest to atone for the sins of a hitokiri. Being haunted by such a past had to cause tremendous stress. Enishi was part of that past, his arrival in Tokyo and subsequent actions tearing open old wounds, forcing Kenshin to relive the past he'd tried so hard to overcome. A lesser man would have caved in to despair long ago. Yet Kenshin carried on through force of will and a desire to live and to protect those in need of protecting... to protect his country... to protect his loved ones... Just like he did when he left for Kyoto. They neared a familiar spot near the edge of the river and she stopped suddenly, drawing the rurouni's attention as he turned to face her.

"Kaoru? Are you alright?"

"This is where you held me and told me goodbye," Kaoru whispered, her expression distant as she looked down. "I thought you were gone forever.. my mind tried to accept that fact... and I tried... I tried to get over you but my heart... wouldn't let me..." She lifted her gaze to meet his, voice growing softer still. "I had to go to you... to find you... and bring you home... where you belonged..."

Kenshin stood still as he listened, focusing on her troubled features as he slowly bridged the distance between them. "It broke my heart to leave you, Kaoru. I wanted to stay with you more than anything in this world. But I had to stop Shishio... so that I could return to you, Kaoru. So when I saw you in Kyoto, I was surprised... And frightened. I had left to keep you safe and then suddenly there you were... with danger all around you," He paused, features turning tender as he whispered. "But I was also... happy to have you close to me again. That you followed me all the way to Kyoto... spoke of your love and concern for me... a love that I carried and always will carry for you."

Kaoru blushed, a shy smile tugging at her lips. "Kenshin... I was in love with you.. I'm still in love with you... That's why I had to see you. I had to help you. Because I wanted you to live on and come home with me."

The red head reached out to take her hand. "You are my home and my heart, Kaoru. That's why I will defeat Enishi and end his Jinchuu."

The mention of Enishi brought new and troubling thoughts to her mind. What if Kenshin lost to Enishi? What if he was killed? Could she carry on from his loss? Did she have the strength of will to live after losing the one most precious to her? After all, Kenshin was strong of strength and spirit. He survived losing Tomoe... even though it wounded him greatly, he carried on. _What if I can't do the same? What if... What if he dies?_ Pain and doubt stabbed her heart and she lowered her head to hide the worry in her expression.

But Kenshin caught her furrowed brow, her sudden silence indicating something was troubling her greatly and he asked gently, "What's wrong, koishii?"

The girl bit her lip, gaze still lowered as she answered. "I'm just... thinking about you... and how hard it must have been for you to carry through with Tomoe's wishes after losing her. To go through what you have... to have the will to continue on despite the pain you have in your heart... I confess I envy your resolve and strength sometimes..."

Kenshin tilted his head at her words and his tone remained soft as he replied, "Kaoru... I'm no one really special. I just want to keep everyone safe from harm... the same as you do."

Kaoru frowned at his answer, lifting her head to study him. "You want to keep everyone safe, that is true, but you do it out of love and concern... not out of duty. That makes you special... special to the people who love you... Never doubt that about yourself, Kenshin..." She paused, hesitant to admit to her own insecurity and apprehension. "I haven't lived through what you have, Kenshin. I don't know if I would have the strength that you do if I lost you. That's why I want to fight at your side. To keep you safe... so that we can go on in this new era... together... just like we promised each other we would."

Kenshin studied the girl with tender eyes. He understood her desire to protect him out of love and concern. It was exactly the same as his desire to keep her safe and he closed the distance between them, enveloping her into his arms as he embraced her. "Koishii... You are strong and brave. I know you will do whatever it takes to keep everyone safe from what is to come. I cannot fault you for that. I just do not want you to be harmed. I love you too much to lose you to Enishi's madness. If something... If..." His voice died out, his expression twisting into a pained look. "If something were to happen to you, Kaoru, I couldn't bear it... my world would die with you."

Kaoru heard Kenshin's voice start to break and she hurt for him. Carefully she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his and whispered in a tender tone to ease the pain and worry her betrothed was unable to express fully. "You're afraid of losing me, Kenshin... I am afraid of losing you, too... Because I don't know what I will do if you die.. That's why I want to stay at your side... not only because I love you but because you are my friend," She pulled back to look up at him, favoring him with a soft smile. "But I can't let fear rule my mind... So I choose to believe in you, Kenshin... I want you to defeat Enishi... and live on... just as I want to help you and live on."

The samurai studied the kendo instructor with loving eyes, her words making his heart act up and he shifted and leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers. "Beautiful Kaoru... you're a wonderful woman... do you know that?"

His praise drew heat to her cheeks. "Kenshin..." She whispered shyly, finding herself leaning into him as their foreheads touched.

Kenshin found her shyness endearingly cute and felt an urge to kiss her but the sense of someone watching them stayed his intent and he reluctantly loosened his hold. "This one apologizes but we should head home now, Kaoru." He whispered, his gaze focused over the girl's shoulder.

The girl sensed his focus shifting from her, noting the tightened expression marring his handsome face. Was someone watching them right now? Playing along, Kaoru withdrew from Kenshin's arms. "Yes, I suppose you're right. I need to check on Yahiko's progress and get to work on a few chores." Reaching out, she took his hand and tugged him gently away, biting back a small laugh at the surprise that lit up the redhead's features. The pair turned left and through a corridor that led to a bridge and they crossed over, still holding hands, even as the steps to the dojo came into view.

Kenshin enjoyed the sudden boldness of his Kaoru, letting her lead him away, her taking charge triggering images of the first time they faced danger together and he smiled at the memory. His smile fell a bit at the stares of the people as they passed, finding the same disdain and disapproval in their eyes as those of the strangers that had watched them earlier. While the rurouni cared little about what others thought of him, Kenshin did not want to disparage Kaoru in anyway. Still, it felt right, holding hands like this and his smile returned when the girl looked at him, finding no shame in her deep brown pools, only love and understanding. He returned that love, favoring her with a tender glance, both smiling shyly at the other as they reached then climbed the steps to the main door. They entered the courtyard, still hand in hand, their silent flirting interrupted at the sound of Sano's boisterous voice as he called out,

"It's about time you two got back!"

Kenshin shifted his gaze away from Kaoru, watching as his friend rose up from the engawa and stalked towards them. He noted the irritation and excitement in the taller man's features and he asked in concern "What's wrong, Sano? Is Megumi-dono alright?"

The street fighter came to a stop a few feet from the couple, blinking at the question. "Yeah," He answered quickly. "At least I think she's okay."

"Gave you the slip did she, Sanosuke?" Kaoru chimed in, recalling the conversation she'd had with Kenshin about the incident in the upper room of the kitchen earlier in the day and the two had debated whether the fighter would actually follow through with his vow to stay away or go after the lady doctor.

"She didn't give me the slip," Sano retorted then frowned as he admitted, "Well... okay... so she did... but that's not what I wanted to talk about."

Kaoru tossed an "I told you" look at Kenshin who smiled and gave a slight tilt of his head in acknowledgment then focused his attention back on Sano who continued to speak.

"When I was checking out Megumi's destroyed clinic there were a bunch of police going through the rubble and that's when I saw him."

"Him?" Kenshin murmured, watching as his friend nodded, Sano's voice and expressions becoming more animated as he answered,

"Yeah. Some blond jerk was asking the police a bunch of questions. Guy looked sketchy as hell so I followed him all the way to the train station but he got away before I could talk to him. Bastard even winked and laughed at me like it was some damn game."

"So you abandoned Megumi to follow some guy who you thought looked sketchy?" Kaoru asked, staring at him in incredulity. "Why would you do that, Sanosuke?"

Sano turned his attention to the girl, frowning at her chastising. _She's been hanging around fox lady too much._ He grumbled inwardly as he replied, "Well, you would too if you saw him."

"How so?" Kaoru shot back, looking at the fighter expectantly.

"The guy had twin katanas strapped to his back and was dressed really weird. I mean, who wears a sleeveless overcoat?"

Kaoru and Kenshin shared a look, both of them thinking of the same person as they grew silent.

Sano noticed their glances and silence, able to reason out the implication. "You know this guy don't you?"

Kenshin nodded, a tightened expression marring his handsome features. "I fought that man in Kyoto," The redhead answered, his mind traveling back to that moment in time. "He was arrested and Saito interrogated him. We found out his name was Cho Sawagejo and he was working for Shishio. It was Cho who informed the police of the plot to burn Kyoto to the ground."

Sano listened and frowned. "Well if he was arrested, then how in the hell did he manage to get out? And why would he be working for the police if he's such a bad guy?"

Kenshin tilted his head. "It's possible he made some kind of deal contingent upon his cooperation with the police. Perhaps that's why he was able to talk to the them without having his weapons confiscated. The question is, why was he investigating Megumi-dono's clinic?" _And what connection does Cho have to Enishi?_

 **Yokohama**

Cho remained well hidden as he kept vigil over the rather opulent Western Style mansion and estate on the outskirts of Yokohama. He had gained information about the one who had rented out the house, along with the main target. He also knew there were four other men working for the main target but the reasons why they had aligned with the leader were still a mystery. _After all, if the police truly knew what was going on and who was involved they wouldn't have need to send me_. Cho thought with a smirk. He caught movement to his right and the blond crouched down, spying what appeared to be some kind of day laborer with an overlarge barrel strapped to his back.

The swordsman kept his gaze locked on the man, noting his stooped over gait and shuffling steps as if the burden was too heavy to bear. The man continued at the same slow pace and entered through the gate but instead of going straight to the main door, the laborer shuffled around the side and Cho lost sight of him. _Dammit!_ Rising up, the blond moved as silently as he could, rounding to the back and through the trees that lined the back part of the estate. He dropped down as the man stopped and turned, staring straight in his direction and Cho wondered if he'd been found out. But the laborer merely turned and straightened his back, all pretense of struggle gone and the blond narrowed his eyes, recognizing him at last despite his disguise. _Ah... so that's who you are._ Cho studied the barrel more intently, wondering just what the contents were as he watched the man open the door and disappear inside.

 **Inside the Mansion**

Gein walked into the main hall of the house, his features showing none of the strain that his body was currently feeling. Carrying the heavy load upon his back was rather annoying and tedious. He reached up, adjusting the straps that bit into his shoulders, inadvertently knocking off clumps of clay from the shovel and pick-axe attached perpendicular to the barrel. His cheap clothing clung to his sweat soaked skin and he tasted dirt with every breath he took. _Ugh... I need a bath._ The ninja sensed a sudden presence and he stopped, lifting his gaze to the right, finding Enishi staring down at him from the second floor hallway.

"Rather late in the morning for you to be returning here, Gein," Enishi greeted, studying the man with questioning eyes. "I thought you ninja types preferred to do your dirty work in the shadows."

Gein took no offense at Enishi's tone. "Normally, yes," He conceded. "But it took me longer to find the exact ingredients to begin my project. So I used this disguise to go unnoticed and get what I needed."

"Clever," Enishi replied then asked. "So you're ready to begin then?"

"Hai," The ninja said with a nod. "If I begin immediately I should have the project completed before it's time to exact Jinchuu."

A slow smile spread on Enishi's lips. "That is good news indeed. This project of yours will truly make the Battosai suffer and I'm looking so very... forward to seeing the results."

Gein shivered at the glint of malice in the bespectacled man's mad eyes, knowing the cause. _You truly are obsessed with Battosai's suffering aren't you, Enishi?_ "I'll... just be off now..."

Enishi seemed not to hear him and the ninja began to move again, heading down the hall and towards the basement, leaving his boss alone to his thoughts.

"Soon, nee-san," The white haired man whispered to the ghost of Tomoe that lived within his fractured mind. "You'll have your revenge... justice will be handed down to your husband... and he will be unable to escape the fires of a living hell..." Enishi's features twisted, anger seizing hold of his heart as he growled. "I'm going to make you suffer, Battosai... I'm going to destroy your world... just as you destroyed mine... long ago..."

 **Outside the house**

Cho remained hidden for several hours, watching and waiting, jotting down every detail he witnessed in his journal, including descriptions of the occupants as they came and went throughout the day, until daylight faded and night claimed the sky. Content with the information he'd gathered, the swordsman carefully crept away from the estate and headed into town for some food and lodging. He found a reasonable inn and he sat down then ordered his meal. With his surveillance assignment completed, Cho now had to return to Kyoto and report in with his boss. The blond mentally checked over the information he'd compiled while he waited for his food to arrive, surprised at what he had found out in relation to Kenshin. _Man, you sure know how to pick your enemies don't you, Battosai?_ Cho thought with a shake of his head. His meal was delivered to the table and the swordsman ate quietly then retired to his room, in need of rest before the journey ahead.

 **Kamiya Dojo- Early Evening Hours**

Kenshin stood in the back courtyard, sweat trickling down his face and neck as he unleashed a furry of rapid strikes in the empty air, precise and graceful in his movements as he transitioned smoothly into a new set of katas. His focus was inward, even as he continued to fight an outward battle against the invisible enemy that threatened everything that he loved. _Enishi..._ he growled silently, still troubled by all that had happened and what was to come. The redhead put more force into each slash and parry as he danced in the shadow of violence, driven by a desire to protect and avoid the mistakes of his past. _My past..._ He repeated in his mind, traveling back in time to his life as a hitokiri... _All I've done... all I am... was forged on those cold nights... and blood soaked fields. I've tried so hard to overcome my sins... And yet, my sins have come home to roost... Now Enishi seeks to reap vengeance upon me for the death of Tomoe... By threatening those I love._ Determination seized hold of him and he drew strength in his will to defeat his former brother-in-law. _I must stop him... I WILL stop him!_

Kenshin leaped up into the air, sakabato stretched above his head and he slashed downward as he landed, completing the Ryutsuisen. He heard footsteps behind him and the rurouni straightened his frame and turned around, finding Kaoru approaching him. Images of Enishi were vaporized , the rush of adrenaline fading and the shadows of fear in his heart fleeing in the presence of his beloved Kaoru. "Hello, koishii..." He whispered in greeting as the girl came to a stop before him. "Have you finished with Yahiko's training for the evening?"

"Hello, Kenshin," Kaoru returned in greeting, nodding at his question. "Hai. I sent him off to clean up before we start dinner." She studied her betrothed with concerned eyes. Ever since their conversation with Sano, the rurouni had been quiet, excusing himself to complete chores and Kaoru gave him space, watching off and on between Yahiko and the samurai as the pair trained. She saw the anger and fear and felt his strength and power with each strike of the air. He truly was the most gifted swordsman she'd ever witnessed. But he was still a man and susceptible to being hurt and killed. That he pushed past all the pain and struggle to move forward drove Kaoru to do the same. But she hesitated to ask him for help.

Kenshin sheathed his weapon and moved closer to her, hearing a hesitation in her voice and he asked, "Is something wrong, Kaoru?"

"No," She denied as she lowered her gaze. "I was just..." She started then stopped, frowning at her inability to voice such a simple request. _Come on, Kaoru, don't be shy! This is Kenshin... your future husband! If he can't help you, no one can._ "I was wondering if you would be my... sparring partner for a bit of time tonight."

Kenshin tilted his head. Was she asking what he thought she was? "Are you sure you're up for that, Kaoru? I don't want to push you too hard."

Kaoru knew he was only being his usually overprotective self but her pride kicked in and she countered defensively, "Is it because I'm a woman that you don't think I can handle it?"

The rurouni blinked at the terseness in her voice and replied in the same soft tone as before, "No, koi. I just don't want to hurt you, that's all."

"Well, if it hurts too much I'll just tell you to stop, okay?"

He was hesitant to comply with her request but understood her reasoning. _She's no different than me in that regard._ "Very well, but if things get too rough, then we will have to quit, alright?"

Kaoru nodded, relieved that he was willing to try this with her. "Absolutely." She turned, the rurouni following as they made their way to the training hall, sliding off their zori and bowing before they entered. The pair walked over to the rack on the wall, reaching out to take a bokken before returning to the center of the hall. Kaoru lifted her bokken waist high, taking the chuden no kamae position while Kenshin lowered his wooden sword downward, choosing the genden no kamae position.

A sudden tenseness filled the air and the silence was broken by Kaoru as she shouted, "Begin!" and lunged forward with a quick tsuki aimed at the rurouni's chest.

Kenshin flicked his wrist, the momentum driving his bokken upward, blocking the attack and he retreated, maintaining a defensive position as the girl tried to engage him to attack.

Kaoru, for her part, slashed in precise movements, her footwork and attacks in perfect harmony, though she was unable to land a single hit on the samurai. _Damn rurouni!_ She grumbled silently, irritation growing at his unwillingness to strike back. "Come on, Kenshin. You can't keep holding back. You think Enishi and his men will go easy on me? Fight back!" She challenged, lifting her bokken to the side as she twirled around and aimed for his head with a side slash.

Kenshin blinked at the aggressiveness of the attack and lifted his sword diagonally, using his left hand as a brace to stop the opposing bokken before pushed off and countering for the first time with a tsuki that was parried with surprising speed by Kaoru and his admiration for the girl grew even more fierce. A different kind of tension now filled the air, the game of sparring becoming more... intimate and personal and he knew Kaoru felt it as well. "You're rather good at this, koishii..." He admitted as the two circled each other.

"Thank you..." Kaoru returned, panting a bit as she tried to figure out what the rurouni would do next. There was something different about Kenshin now that was making her heart race and her body tremble... she liked but feared the way she was reacting to him, wondering if it was normal to feel... excited about a simple sparring match. _But I'll be damned if I'll let him outdo me. If he can keep calm about it, so can I!_ "But I'm not finished yet!" She lunged at him, knowing he was serious enough to put more effort in attacking and their swords met in mid air.

Kenshin gently pushed her back, attacking at half speed now, but Kaoru kept up with him, though she was on the defensive and she clenched her teeth, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her shoulder from each strike that was blocked and parried. _If this keeps up, he'll wear me down and win. I have to do something different... something he won't expect..._

Kenshin watched Kaoru carefully, making sure to not go too hard on her only to blink when the girl crouched downward and lunged up in an unorthodox move, the tip of the bokken shooting straight for the bottom of his chin and the redhead snapped his head back, unable to counter without hurting her or himself. The girl was suddenly in his space and he felt her hand snake out and grab his kimono, pulling him to her, the side of her foot slamming into his and he fell back, his feet swept out from under him. Kenshin acted instinctively, dropping his sword to wrap his arms around her as they tumbled to the ground. He landed on his back, Kaoru on top of him and they lay there quietly for a solid minute, both too shocked to speak.

Kaoru couldn't believe her gambit had paid off, allowing her to take him down with a physical maneuver. But she hadn't intended to be taken down with him. His body was very solid against her softer one and she felt heat bloom across her face at the intimate way they were entwined. She knew she should move off of him but when she lifted her head to look down at him she was drawn to the depth of emotions swirling within his gaze and she found herself drowning in those beautiful brown pools.

Kenshin felt the girl shift and he tried to ignore the way her body was making his own feel. Her silence worried him and he was about to ask if she was alright only for his throat to go dry when he met her gaze, memorized by the light and strength he could see reflected in her oh so lovely eyes. She was his weakness... and his world... did she truly know how beautiful she was to him? How much he loved her with all his heart? How badly he wanted to always keep her safe? His emotions got the better of him and he reached up to caress her heated cheek. "Kaoru..."

The kendo instructor reacted to his touch, the reverence held in his voice as he whispered her name making her blush even darker. "Kenshin..."

The samurai lifted his head as the girl lowered hers, their lips within a hair's breadth of kissing each other only to freeze as a familiar voice called out,

"Shouldn't you two be doing that somewhere else?"

The two snapped their heads to the side, finding the smirking form of Sano staring at them from the open entryway and Kaoru pushed off the rurouni and scrambled back allowing Kenshin to rise. The rurouni straightened his kimono and hakama pants, frowning at the taller man though he stifled his anger, feeling bad for having Kaoru caught in a compromising position with him, even if nothing really happened.

"Not that it's any of your business but we were just practicing some sparring techniques." Kaoru managed to say, tone and posture defensive as she glared at the brawler.

"Is that what they're calling it now?" Sano retorted, still smirking at the agitated features of the kendo instructor as he chucked his thumb over his shoulder. "Sorry to bother you during your... training session but you have a couple of guests that wish to speak to you."

Kenshin and Kaoru looked at each other, wondering who it could be and the pair headed out of the dojo, slipping their zori back on as they entered the courtyard. "Tae-san? Tsubame-chan?" Kaoru murmured as she stopped before the proprietor of the Akabeko and the servant girl that worked for her. "How are you this evening?"

The two females gave a slight bow and Tae spoke. "Good evening, Kaoru-san. We're sorry if we disturbed you but after hearing all that's happened, I wanted to invite you to dinner tonight... on the house... Unless of course you have already eaten... in which case you would be welcomed to come tomorrow."

"So it's a free dinner then?" Sano replied excitedly as he came to stand to Kenshin's left.

"Do you ever think about anything besides your stomach?" Megumi chided as she came to stand to Kaoru's right, glaring over at the street fighter when he answered,

"Yeah... fighting..."

Kaoru sighed inwardly at the hostile flirting between the lady doctor and the brawler, focusing her attention on her friend as she answered. "We have not had dinner yet so of course we will accept your gracious offer. Thank you very much."

Just then, Yahiko stepped out of the bathhouse, freshly cleaned and dressed and his gaze fell directly on the young girl standing by Tae. "Tsubame-chan?" He murmured in surprise as he walked towards her.

The girl blushed at Yahiko's approach, her own voice quiet and shy. "Hello, Yahiko-kun. It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too," The boy returned, smiling though his features were puzzled. "But why are you guys here? Has something happened to the Akabeko, too?"

"Tae-san has invited us to dinner at the Akabeko tonight," Kaoru answered. "And we've accepted."

"Really?" Yahiko replied, grinning. "That's great!" He exclaimed, his features turning thoughtful as he added, "We should walk back with them... just in case..."

"Hai, that we should," Kenshin agreed. Even though the Meiji era was more peaceful, there were still those that stalked the streets at night, looking for an easy mark to rob... or worse.

"Then it's settled!" Tae said with a smile and the group exited the dojo, walking down the steps and out onto the street.

"The stars are rather beautiful tonight, don't you think, Yahiko-kun?" Tsubame asked in a soft tone and the boy nodded, following her gaze.

"They are... hey look at that!" He cried, pointing upward as streaks of white light shot across the sky. The girls in the group let out oohs and awws as the celestial shower sparked for several moments.

Kenshin watched with a soft smile at their enthusiasm, his smile falling as images of his past came back to him. The stars were always a constant in his life, the only constant thing... but the memories were bittersweet and he lowered his gaze, reaching up to touch his scar.

"Hey, Kenshin what's with the gloomy face?" Sano asked as he looked over at his friend.

"It's..." He started then stopped, not wanting to cause any upset. "It's nothing, Sano."

But the fighter wasn't fooled. "You may be able to get past Jo-chan and the brat with that lie but I know something's bothering you. So what is it?"

Kenshin sighed and lowered his head, voice soft and distant. "Just bad memories... of my past..."

"During the war you mean?" Sano murmured. "Look, Kenshin... I know you went through a bad patch back then... but you can't let the past keep weighing you down."

"The war never really leaves you, Sano..." Kenshin countered in a soft tone. "It's always there... in the back of my mind... everything that's happened... everything that is to come... I carry scars no one can see... but they're just as real and painful as this one," He added, lifting his hand to touch the cross shaped scar on his cheek. "They are reminders of the wrongs I committed as a hitokiri," He lowered his hand, brow furrowing. "I'm still atoning for them... when Enishi comes... I must atone for the loss of Tomoe..."

"I can't say I understand what you went though, Kenshin. But you can't mope around, living in the past... fighting those losing battles in your head. You've got a future to think about... a future with Kaoru... you need to get used to living a peaceful life..."

Kenshin smiled. A peaceful life. He wanted that more than anything in the world. A life with Kaoru... A life free of the pain that haunted him. The rurouni lifted his gaze, studying his koishii and the others before him, finding joy in their innocence and happy laughter and he made a motion with his head. "You see any war in that, Sano?"

Just then Kaoru turned and looked over her shoulder, finding Kenshin studying her with tender eyes and she smiled and waved for them to join them.

Kenshin nodded at her gesture, still smiling as he stepped forward, Sano following suit as they rejoined their friends and made their way to the restaurant.

 **Kamiya Dojo- Late Evening-Kenshin's room**

"It was nice of Tae-san to offer dinner tonight," Kaoru said softly as she unfurled her futon. "She really didn't have to do that."

Kenshin stood to his beloved's right, unfurling his own futon as he lay it down beside the girl's. "Hai, but Tae-san is your friend and friends are supposed to look out for each other in times of need. I'm sure if the situation was reversed you would do the same for her."

"True," Kaoru replied, as she placed her pillow at the head of her futon then unfolded her blanket. "She really is a good friend."

"That she is." Kenshin agreed as he crawled under his blanket and settled in, feeling a bit warm still from the long soak in the bath after their return home from dinner. It had eased the tension in his muscles from all the training and his subsequent... bout... with Kaoru. He had spoken nothing of that event in the dojo with his betrothed, knowing it would only embarrass her with so many ears listening in on their conversation. But now that they were alone, Kenshin felt a desire to explain himself in the lingering silence that grew between them.

Kaoru, likewise, had settled down on her futon, her mind spinning with thoughts from earlier in the day. So many things had happened... so much uncertainty of what was to come... and the training... she felt nervous talking about the end result. _But I want him to know I don't blame him for anything._

"Ken..."

"Kao..."

The started at the same time, both smiling softly and the rurouni deferred to the girl. "Please go ahead, Kaoru..."

 _Here goes nothing_. She thought as she cleared her throat and spoke. "I... I wanted to say that I'm... sorry if I caused you any discomfort during our training today... It wasn't my intention to take things that far.. I just got caught up in the moment... and I..." She paused, recalling how being so very close to Kenshin physically had made her feel in that moment.

The samurai waited patiently as the girl's voice died out, turning his head to study her when she seemed unable to continue. _She's probably embarrassed._ He suspected and the rurouni sought to ease what he thought was her trepidation of the subject matter. "It's alright, Kaoru... there is no need to apologize... If anything, I should be apologizing to you for my behavior," His brow furrowed as he whispered almost more to himself than to her. "I took things too far with you... I did not mean to make you feel... uncomfortable."

"I wasn't uncomfortable, Kenshin," Kaoru replied, gaining her voice again. "I was just surprised that my attack worked... and when we... when we fell down together... I rather... liked it..."

Kenshin's eyebrows shot up though his voice was remained soft. "You... liked it?"

Kaoru blushed but nodded. "I did..." She replied, her voice so soft, Kenshin had to strain to her her. "When I... When I looked at you... your eyes... I wanted..." She paused, looking away from him in embarrassment.

The rurouni frowned at her silence and he reached out gently to touch her hand, drawing her attention back to him. "You wanted... what, koishii? You can tell me. I promise I won't laugh."

She felt his touch and turned her gaze back to him, biting her lip as she whispered. "I wanted... to kiss you..." She answered, her words coming out faster now as nervousness took hold and she began to ramble. "I know it wasn't right... or appropriate... to even attempt to do that in public... we were simply sparring and why would sparring make me want to kiss you... but being close to you like that... it made me want to kiss you just the same."

Kenshin listened patiently, shifting sideways to face her as he spoke in a tender tone. "Koishii... there is nothing wrong with wanting to kiss me... I wanted to kiss you then, too..."

The girl gave him a shy look. "You did?"

He held back a chuckle at her reaction and nodded. "Why so surprised, Kaoru? I love you and I want to be with you. You are my strength... and my weakness... I can deny you nothing... and I offer everything I am..." He lifted his hand from hers to cup her chin, gently caressing her lips with his thumb. "You are my world... and my heart... How could I not want to kiss you?"

His words and devotion made her stomach flutter, his candid gaze setting her heart racing and she didn't fight the impulse this time, shifting onto her side to mirror him and whispered reverently, "You're beautiful, Kenshin, do you know that?"

The redhead's eyes widened at her words, his heart flip-flopping at the look of love in his beloved's eyes and he flashed her a self effacing smile at her praise. "No, Kaoru... you are the beautiful one... Beautiful to me... and wonderful..." The rurouni lowered his gaze, a pained look crossing his features as he whispered. "Sometimes I feel I don't... deserve your love, koishii... but I love you just the same... and never want to part from you..."

Kaoru frowned when he lowered his head and reached out to cup his face, gently urging him to lift his gaze, a strength in her voice that drew Kenshin's attention. "I don't want to hear anymore about you being undeserving, Kenshin. You deserve to be loved, just like everyone else. I love you and I want you in my life... that's why we agreed to be betrothed... because we love and care about each other, right? So no more moping, Kenshin... You're going to be loved whether you want to be or not."

The samurai couldn't help but smile at Kaoru's conviction and belief in him and their love for one another. "Hai, koishii... this one will not mope any more..."

Kaoru nodded, though a small smile formed as she replied, "Good... now... about that kiss..."

"Oro?" He sounded out, surprised when the girl leaned in to kiss him. Her lips were soft against his own, the kiss tender in pressure but he returned it, their noses gently bumping against each other and he caught the faint scent of jasmine that was Kaoru's alone. He held back a groan, not wanting to frighten her with his desire for more. He was mindful they were not yet married so he basked in contentment of the simple display of affection, nuzzling his nose against hers when Kaoru pulled back slightly. "Koishii..."

Kaoru enjoyed his surprise and the feel of his lips against her own. Her body wished for more but her mind knew she was not ready for that yet. _Still, I want to be close to him... I want to hold him and show him how much I care about him._ The nuzzle warmed her heart and she was grateful for his patience and return of affection and she shifted, shyly scooted closer to him, resting her head near his, voice soft and unsure as she asked, "Is this... okay?"

The redhead nodded, slowly draping an arm over her side. "Hai, Kaoru... so long as it's okay with you... we can rest just like this."

"Rest sounds good... I feel rather... tired from today..."

Kenshin kissed her crown and whispered soothingly. "Then rest with me, koi."

Kaoru closed her eyes, inhaling his scent, finding comfort and safety in the closeness of his body. "Goodnight, Kenshin..." She mumbled.

Kenshin felt her start to slack against him, smiling at her mumbling as he rested his head against hers. "Goodnight, Kaoru." He murmured as he closed his eyes, relaxing as he held her, falling into the arms of sleep where nightmares could not reach.

 **Another chapter completed. No Kyoto stuff yet but that will come up with the next chapter as Cho has a meeting with his boss... Misao gets the letter... and Aoishi talks with the Wolf of Mibu over... a certain... ex-oniwaban member with a unique... talent... and most likely the beginning of Enishi's Jinchuu. Hopefully this wasn't too boring though. Onto reviews!**

 **Guest (Joyb5321)-** Hello! It's been a while but I always love hearing from you. I am glad you have enjoyed the development of the plot and I have added my own spin on that one scene for you. I hope it wasn't too badly done. I do hope they adapt the Jinchuu arc too... I really do.. it would be awesome.. No, wait! It will be awesome! Ahem.. anyway, thank you for taking the time to review and read my work. I have missed hearing from you but I know you have a busy schedule. I hope this finds you well.

 **mmadams** \- Well, it seems right for their displays of affection to be gentle and soft so I went with that... after all... they're not married yet and still have to get used to each other on a physical level... so baby steps with them. Yeah, Yahiko can be a brat and I'm happy you enjoyed his teasing. I always love to write Sano/Megumi banter... they have such a love/hate relationship that is amusing to me... Yes, very soon it's going to get serious... this was probably the last chapter of more... gentle things... hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as well.. :shuffles feet: Well, I do alright with my writing... That you like it means I must be doing something right. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **Queen of Games** \- I do enjoy KxK moments. It was fun to do a little bit of misunderstanding on Kaoru's part but yes... no hanky panky... Kenshin just wanted her close to him so he could sleep. Sano and Megumi are fun to write and read about. So feisty! Well... no letter stuff yet... but Cho's mission was included... well, part of it anyway... We'll start with him in the next chapter as well. Thanks for taking the time to leave me a few lines. I always look forward to hearing from you and now I'm off to work on the next chapter of If Anyone Falls...

 **Guest-** Wait no more, here you go!

 **KazeYasumi-** Cho is an interesting character and I was happy to include him for this, since he does make an appearance in the Jinchuu arc. Well, I will of course keep things T rated on this site. Any naughty stuff that may come will be posted on another site so people can choose which one to read... but that's so far off yet I'm not even really thinking about that... And it is my goal to make it more realistic so that it would be something you see in the movie universe. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Scarred Sword Heart-** Yep! Sano and Megumi squabbles are always amusing! And Sano is rather... stubborn sometimes... and bound to be a bone head more often then not. The scene between Sano and Cho was fun to write. Since we were denied any interaction between the two in the movie... I had to add my own little bit into it... they may interact again... we'll see. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too bad. Thank you reading and taking the time to review. I look forward to reading your thoughts.

 **Bismarck Alexander** \- Well, Yahiko had a bit of a rough life... and maybe overheard... rather than directly talked to... the older boys at the dojo. Embellishing is not unusual... Yep! Cho was in this chapter as well... as well as the next one... Sano and Megumi have such an amusing love/hate thing going on that I can't help but write a bit about that each chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!


	19. Preparing for War

Another chapter for those who read my stuff.

 **Word list(in order of appearance):**

okashira- leader

onmitsu- highly skilled ninja

Kukoro- Gein's name while part of the oniwaban group. Comes from the Restoration manga.

shozoku- traditional shinobi uniform

Nakasendo- Meadow Mountain Way. One of the five great roads. Led from Kyoto to Tokyo.

Hadome- Kamiya Kasshin succession technique of defense

Hawatari- Kamiya Kasshin succession technique of attack

furo- Japanese soaking tub

 **Chapter 19-Preparing for War**

 **Kyoto Police Station- 4 days before Jinchuu**

Hajime Saito snuffed out the unfiltered tip of his cigarette into the dark blue porcelain ashtray on his desk as he shifted his gaze down at the open folder before him. A photo lay atop the paperwork, the grainy composite unable to hide the ironclad menace that had once threatened to send Japan into chaos. Purgatory it had been christened by Makoto Shishio, its remains resting on the bottom of Tokyo bay along with the remnants of Shishio's incinerated corpse. The battle had been long and dangerous and many police officers had lost their lives in the pursuit to stop the bandaged madman. The Battosai, Kenshin Himura; The Battosai's friend, Sanosuke Sagara; the interloper shinobi Aoshi Shinamori; and Saito himself, all tried to defeat Shisho. Their attempts failed, save Himura who unleashed one last strike to end Shishio's attempted destruction of the Meiji Government, causing the bandaged lunatic to combust from his own body's inability to control its body temperature.

With Shishio's death, the mission to protect Japan had been completed. The country was now safe from any threats to its land and its people. Or was it? Shishio may have been eliminated, but questions still remained. Questions that needed answers. _And it all comes back to this ship_. Saito thought, compulsively reaching into his pocket to draw out a box of matches and a pack of cigarettes. He brought the opened pack up to his mouth, gently pulling out the filtered end of a cigarette before stuffing the pack back into the pocket of his officer's jacket. Snatching up the box of matches, he drew a match out and struck it along the side of the box, a quick flash of flame bursting at the end and Saito lifted it to the tip of the cigarette, lighting it before taking quick drag. He then shook out the match and dropped it into the ashtray.

The policeman reached out with his left hand to scoop up the photograph, scrutinizing it as he had so many times before. It was a truly monstrous looking battleship. A ship that Shishio, despite his vast wealth, would not have had the time nor the skill to build. Someone had to of supplied it. Someone who could very well be a big threat to Japan. If there was one ship... there could be others. And a fleet of such ships would decimate the country and send it spiraling back into the chaos that was the Bakumatsu. _And despite my dislike of the Meiji government, this is a time of peace... a time for Japan to heal... and grow._ He dropped the photo to the side, going over the inventory list of confiscated weapons during the attack in Tokyo Bay. The rifles and pistols were mostly American models but modified in a way unseen by any of the legally imported weapons. Shishio had to have bought them from someone... the same person who sold him a massive battleship... the same someone who could very well be plotting his own overthrow of the government. Saito's duty dictated he find out the culprit and bring them to justice. And as a proud and stubborn samurai, the wolf of Mibu would not relent in the hunt for his prey.

It had taken months to narrow down a list of suspects and it was only through sheer luck that he finally caught wind of a name. Armed with this new information, Saito had sent out an operative to follow whatever leads he could and report back with his findings. But the operative was overdue to return and the police officer was growing impatient. _If he doesn't show up soon, I'll go and find the bastard myself._

A knock on the door drew Saito's attention and he lifted his gaze, agitated brown eyes studying his desk sergeant as he barked out, "What is it?"

"There's someone here to see you, sir..." The short man began, going silent as the visitor strode past him and into the room.

 _Speak of the devil._ Saito commented silently as his gaze fell on the lanky form of Cho Sawagejo. "Thank you sergeant, that will be all..."

The small officer gave a bow of his head then shut the door behind him, leaving the two men alone.

Cho, for his part, waved at the cloud of smoke that floated in the office, making a face as he spoke, "Anyone ever tell ya you smoke too damn much?"

Saito responded by exhaling a puff of smoke then added, "My wife, on numerous occasions."

 _He's got a wife?!_ Cho exclaimed inwardly, staring at the policeman in shock. "Ya actually got a woman to willingly marry you?"

"Yes," Saito deadpanned before launching into the conversation. "Now tell me what you've found."

 _Man, he sure doesn't like to waste time does he?_ Cho grumbled in his head before flashing a grin. He strolled over to the desk, drawing out his journal from his overcoat. "It took some time to gather all the information but I think you'll be pleased with what I've found for ya." The blond dropped the journal onto the top of the desk and plopped down in the seat opposite of his boss.

Saito stared at the journal for a second than reached out, dragging it towards him before opening the book. He looked down, studying the picture of an elaborate house and he held it up to the blond. "What is this?"

"The place where your target is currently residing," Cho answered. "Got it off one of my informants working in Tokyo. Seems it's often rented out to... wealthy individuals looking to stay away from the common rabble if ya catch my drift..."

Saito glared expectantly at the blond. "I don't care about where he's staying, I care about what he's plotting. So tell me what you've found out."

Cho sighed. "You're no fun, you know that?" The blond shifted at the cop's hardened look and lifted his hands up in a placating gesture then lean forward. "Okay, okay... so here's the deal, right? That man, the one you wanted me to track down? Well, he's plotting something alright but it's of a more personal nature."

"Personal nature?"

"Yeah... and you'll never guess who he has it in for..."

Saito made a get on with it gesture.

Cho's smirk fell at the policeman's impatient body language and he cleared his throat and answered. "Well, you see, it has something to do with the Battosai..."

"Himura?" Saito repeated, his brow furrowing as he asked, "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Well, from what the police in Tokyo told me, someone attacked Battosai and his friends," The blond replied, one eye going closed as he revealed the events that happened days ago. "Messed Himura up real good... and his woman... Hell, even that doctor lady got her clinic blown up..."

Saito's expression remained neutral at this new tidbit of information, betraying none of the inner conflict going on in his mind. On the one hand, he respected Himura and his skill... but on the other hand... the Battosai's vow to not kill caused more harm than good, allowing evil to fester and grow when it should be snuffed out and dealt with quickly... the core principle of Saito's Aku Soku Zan. "I take it there were witnesses then?"

"Sure was..." Cho said with a nod. "The descriptions matched two of the men working for your target... hell, they even described the weapons dealer himself being there... seems he confronted Battosai about something from the past... Something to do with this..." He paused, reaching into his over coat to pull out folded piece of paper then handed it over to Saito.

The samurai unfolded the paper, reading the vertical kanji out loud. "Jinchuu... Earthly Revenge..." He murmured, his mind traveling back to the days of the Bakumatsu and the infamous notes of Tenchuu left at the fallen bodies of Battosai's targets. Heaven's justice always included a list of grievances the murdered victim had committed. But this was man's justice... justice of a personal nature... Where the offended party sought revenge... _But this paper gives no reason as to why._ He commented silently as he pondered what Himura had done to this specific target to warrant the return to Japan. Not that the policeman was complaining. After all, it brought his prey even closer to being captured and dealt with. _Perhaps you'll be of some use in this eh, Battosai?_ "So the target left this for Himura specifically?"

"Well, that was the theory of the police," Cho answered. "Seems they found a paper just like this at every place that was attacked."

"I see..." Saito murmured, studying the blond expectantly. "What of the other men?"

Cho grinned. "Ya caught that did ya? Well, I counted three other men working for the target, though one of them I couldn't see what he looked like and all... Still there's definitely five others aligned with that white haired bastard..."

"So you saw the target as well?"

"Sure did," Cho replied, motioning to the book in the officer's hand. "It's all in the journal there... so ya can read it for yourself."

The policeman looked back down, perusing the journal, his sharp mind memorizing the most important details, his jaw tightening at the description of the five men and the attack in Tokyo. Closing the journal, Saito rose to his feet and snuffed out his cigarette.

Cho watched in curiosity, rising as the officer did. "Are ya going somewhere?"

"Yes," Saito answered in a business-like tone though inside he was agitated. "And you're coming along."

The blond blinked. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"To an inn called the Aoiya... there's someone I need to speak to... someone that may be able to help answer a few questions..."

"About the men you're after?"

"Yes... and no..." The policeman answered cryptically, opening the door as he stalked out and into the hallway, Cho close behind as the pair exited the building and onto the streets of Kyoto.

 **The Aoiya**

Aoshi sat alone in his room, the shadows of daylight dancing upon his relaxed features. His eyes were closed, his mind drawn within as he attempted to meditate on the lessons of the day. To calm his heart he would become one with the silence. It was a lesson he was still trying to master. A decade plus of anger and obsession had nearly destroyed his soul. In his madness, Aoshi had abandoned everything... his clan... his status... his heart... his loved ones... all in the pursuit of strength; all to find and defeat Battosai, thereby claiming the title of the strongest. But his clash with the redheaded samurai had ended in failure. Kenshin Himura, the Battosai... the focus of his obsession since the end of the Bakumatsu... had yanked Aoshi out of his death filled slumber and awakened him to the truth. That strength could not be obtained by power alone... that what Aoshi was doing was wrong and honored no one... not himself... and not his fallen men...

Faced with this reality, the dark haired shinobi had accepted defeat, trying to hide the shame and guilt of all the wrongs he committed by offering Misao revenge for the death of Okina, as was her right. But instead of killing him, Misao had urged him to come back to the Oniwabanshu... back to her. She offered him forgiveness, mercy, and love. This he had not expected and the coldness in his heart shattered and he had broke down. Here was his second chance. A chance to redeem himself and atone for the transgressions he'd committed and the shinobi took it, returning to the Aoiya with Misao after helping Himura defeat Shishio. Aoshi slowly integrated himself back into the day to day life of the inn, using meditation to ease the pain in his soul and repair the wreckage of his self-inflicted misery. _I cannot move forward until I let go of my past. I must let go. I must become the man I was supposed to be before the Bakumatsu. For the clan's sake, for Misao's sake, for my own soul and peace of mind, I must let go of my grief and forgive others... and myself, for all that has happened... and all that will come._

"Aoshi-san? Are you in there?"

His eyes fluttered open, recognizing the voice of Omine, one of the many onmitsu working in the Aoiya. There was a hesitation in her tone and his brow furrowed, calling out low but soft, "Yes. Has something happened to Misao, Omine-san?"

"She is fine Aoshi-san. She went into town on a few errands. But there is a police officer waiting outside that wishes to speak with you. A man by the name of Hajime Saito. Do you wish to receive him now? Or would you like me to send him away?"

The mention of Saito's name drew the shinobi's curiosity. Aoshi had fought along side the police officer upon the deck of the Purgatory and knew his worth and skill in battle. But Shishio was dead and the threat to Japan was over. So why was Saito here now? Did it have something to do with Himura? "I will speak with him," The okashira decided and he rose to his feet, straightening his white yukata as he slid the shoji door open, placid brown eyes looking down at the small figure of Omine as he added, "Please ask Shirojo to prepare some tea and bring it to the main hall."

"Hai." Omine said with a slight bow of her head then pivoted around and made her way towards the kitchen.

Aoshi followed behind her, continuing beyond where Omine had turned left, coming to a stop at the entrance of the Aoiya, finding the tall figure of Saito standing next to a slightly shorter man with rather striking blond hair. "Afternoon, Saito-san," Aoshi greeted, returning the officer's head bow before his gaze shifted to the swordsman. "And..." He paused, waiting for the swordsman to answer.

"Ya can call me Cho."

The shinobi caught the Kansai accent, intrigued even further as he gave a slight nod of his head. "Cho-san..." He greeted in his usual cool tone. "What brings you two to the Aoiya today?"

"We wish to speak with you about a matter of vital importance," Saito answered as he stepped forward, his serious eyes focusing on the emotionless expression of the shinobi. "May we come inside?"

Aoshi took a few seconds before replying, trying to gauge the seriousness of Saito's request. There was an urgency within the officer's gaze that belied the even tone of the his voice. _He has something important he wishes to ask of me. Very well, I will play along._ "Of course. Follow me," The ninja waited for the men to remove their boots then led the two men down the engawa in measured steps, stopping before the entrance of the main hall as Shirojo brought the tea and set up three zabuton on the Tatami floor. Saito and Cho entered first, Aoshi entering last and he sat in front of the pair, waiting until Shirojo had poured the tea before asking, "Now then, what can I do for you, Saito-san?"

"I'll cut right to the chase," Saito began, focusing his wolfish gaze on the ninja. "Does the name Gein mean anything to you?"

The shinobi tilted his head. "Should it?"

"It's the name of a shinobi that once worked for an opium dealer the police arrested in Tokyo. He escaped capture and has aligned with an even bigger threat that must be dealt with," Saito explained. "As a fellow ninja, I thought you would recognize the name."

Aoshi said nothing for a moment before addressing the officer. "Do you know the name of every police officer in your force, Saito-san?"

Saito frowned. "No..."

"Nor do I know the name of every shinobi in Japan."

The wolf of Mibu's lips quirked at the younger male's reply. _Touche._ "Perhaps you know him by his onmitsu name... Kuroko?"

A flash of surprise marred Aoshi's face but he suppressed it quickly, voice more cautious. "Yes... I know that name... he served in the oniwabanshu but disappeared before the surrender of Edo castle."

"And how well did you know Kuroko?"

The shinobi felt the intensity of Saito's gaze and answered truthfully. "Not very well as we served in different units but it was said he was rather masterful with the use of wires... and other oddities..."

"Oddities like bombs... and chemicals?"

Aoshi's eyes narrowed. "Perhaps... is that why you've come to the Aoiya? To ask about an ex-onmitsu?"

"That is part of it," Saito admitted, tapping his fingers against his leg. The urge for a cigarette was nearly unbearable, but his pride and restraint as a samurai prevented him from smoking without permission. "There is also the issue of the men he works with... and their connection to Himura that you may be able to help us solve."

Wrinkles formed on the shinobi's forehead. "Has something happened to Himura?"

"Nothing too serious... yet..." The policeman replied. "But according to new information, the man I'm hunting and the five that work with him, all have a common goal of hurting Battosai and the people he cares about."

"And you're certain of this?"

Saito reached into his uniform jacket, pulling out a folded piece of paper and handed it to the shinobi.

Aoshi took the paper and unfolded it, reading the vertical kanji. "Jinchuu..." He murmured as he lowered the paper away from his face. "So...someone wants revenge on Battosai..." He looked back at the officer, returning the article to him. "The note doesn't say why though."

"That's why I've come here," Saito replied as he stuffed the note back into his jacket. "Battosai spent his years fighting in Kyoto. The oniwabanshu kept records of many events of the war during their missions for the Bakufu. I was hoping that perhaps there would be something that could answer the question as to why Himura is being targeted... and reveal more about the one who wants him dead the most."

"Why not just ask Himura directly? Why come to me?"

"Because I never walk into a battle uninformed and unprepared," Saito explained. "I need to know as much as I can before I leave for Tokyo."

Aoshi pondered the policeman's request. The chance to do something of value had come to his doorstep. If he failed to assist Saito in helping Himura, however indirectly, Misao would be upset. _And if Kuroko is indeed working for someone with less than honorable intentions, it is my duty to stop him from sullying the name of the oniwanbshu._ "I will see if I can find anything in the archives that may aid in your cause," He answered then asked. "What is the name of the man you wish to know most about?"

"His name is Enishi Yukishiro," Saito replied. "A Japanese national that fled to China after the defeat of the Bakufu. During his time in the mainland, he managed to become the leader of a massive syndicate that makes its living supplying illicit arms to the criminal underworld here in Japan and abroad. It was Yukishiro that sold the Purgatory to Shishio."

Aoshi's mind calculated several factors at once, understanding coming to him almost instantly. "You seek this man to stop him from setting up shop here in his homeland,don't you? Perhaps you fear this man, Yukishiro, has a fleet of ships like the Purgatory and could threaten Japan with that fleet if he so desired. Is that what this is about?"

 _Never let it be said that the shinobi are slow and stupid._ "Precisely. While I'm willing to assist in helping Himura take care of his Jinchuu problem, my true goal is to stop Yukishiro and arrest him before he gains a foothold in Japan."

Aoshi tilted his head. "You don't think he has a foothold now?"

"Not to the extent that he would if he remained in Japan permanently."

"And what if he doesn't wish to remain here?" Aoshi asked. "What if he came here simply to enact his revenge then return to his base of operations in the mainland?"

"Even if that is the case, I will not let him escape my net," Saito assured as he rose. "Now then, I have other matters to attend to. If you find anything, please send word to the central police station by morning," He gave a bow. "Thank you for the tea and your time, Aoshi-san. I am hoping to hear some positive information from you."

Aoshi rose as well, Cho following and the shinobi watched them exit then walk down the deck, slipping on their boots at the front of the inn before disappearing from view. The ninja stood there for several moments, wondering if he would find anything of value when the form of Misao suddenly appeared at the entrance of the Aoiya.

"Whew, it's crazy in town!" The girl exclaimed, her bright eyes shifting then locking on Aoshi, who stood still on the engawa. "Aoshi-sama!" She waved, sliding off her zori as she nearly leaped up onto the engawa, marching towards him with a big smile on her face. "You came out of your room!" She slowed to a stop before him, reaching up to lay the back of her hand on his forehead, voice and features teasing as she asked, "Are you sure you're feeling well?"

Aoshi flinched at her touch but did not shy away, quirking an eyebrow as he stared down at her. "Why would I not be?"

Misao withdrew her hand and gave an exaggerated sigh. "Well... you're always brooding in your room... so I figured you must be unwell... walking in the bright sunshine dressed in your yukata and all..."

He studied her for a few seconds, confusion giving way to realization as he murmured, "Ah... you're teasing me... yes... very amusing..."

"Wha... tease you? I would never do anything of the sort!" She feigned innocently, waving her hand in a dismissive gesture, though her eyes twinkled in mirth.

Aoshi was unconvinced and unmoved. "On the contrary, you tease me quite regularly... I don't understand the point of it."

Misao grinned, unaffected by his gloomy reaction and she looked up at him, replying in her usually happy tone. "To get you to smile, duh!"

"A wasted effort," The ninja replied. "I don't smile."

"Obviously... but you'd be happier if you did, I promise..."

"Excuse me, Aoshi-san... Misao..." Shirojo called out in a polite tone, causing them to turn and shift back to allow the man to pass.

Misao's eyes tracked the male shinobi's path back to the kitchen, spying the tray with tea and she turned back to Aoshi. "Did someone come to visit while I was gone?"

"Saito-san and one of his men came by to ask a few questions. Seems Himura may be in a bit of trouble and they wanted my assistance in finding some answers as to why."

Misao's expression grew serious as she turned to face her leader. "Has something happened to Himura, Aoshi-sama? What about the others? Are they okay?"

"I am not sure about their condition," He began, voice a bit softer as he added. "But I do know that they are all targets of Jinchuu."

"Jinchuu?" Misao whispered, looking up at him with concerned eyes, "Like... revenge?"

"Hai..." He replied, turning to head back to his room. "That's why Saito-san was here. He believes the oniwabanshu might contain records about the one he's trying to track down and capture. A man by the name of Enishi Yukishiro. I plan to go through the archives and search through the Bakumatsu records to see if anything can be found. If successful, I will send word to the police station before Saito-san leaves for Tokyo."

"So we're helping then?" Misao asked, following him down the engawa.

Aoshi stopped at the door of his room, inwardly pleased at Misao injecting herself into the effort. "That is my intention." He murmured as he reached out to slide the shoji door open, stepping inside before closing it quietly behind him.

Misao smiled at his answer, happy that he was willing to let her help him and she headed to the archives, waiting patiently for Aoshi to join her.

The tall shinobi entered the room several minutes later, dressed in the dark blue shozuku of the oniwaban, his eyes focusing on Misao for a moment before shifting to the wall of neatly rolled scrolls and stacked books.

Misao followed his gaze, stepping closer to him as she asked, "So how do you want to do this?"

Aoshi moved to the nearest row of documents, voice and features distant. "I want you to look for anything that could pertain to the name Yukishiro."

"And what will you be looking for?" Misao asked, taking the opposite end of the wall.

"I'm going to look for something... dealing with the oniwabanshu itself..." He replied softly, reaching out to the closest scroll and he unraveled it, peering downward to read the contents.

Misao studied Aoshi for a moment then shrugged. _At least he didn't send me away this time._ The girl grabbed the book to her right and flipped it open, focusing her attention on the words, looking for a specific mention of the name Yukishiro as the okashira had requested.

The day grew dim, the coming of night fast approaching but the two shinobi continued, unabated by the darkness, well used to the lack of light and it was along a clustered row in the center of the massive bookcase that Aoshi found what he was looking for. He reached out, pulling a large black book off the shelf. He flipped through the pages slowly, brow furrowing as he read the neatly written text. Some of the information was startling and disturbing. The shinobi had been unaware that such tactics and practices even existed. Yet, here they were... the history of several particularly dark arts and skills, hidden from even those who walked in the shadows. The practitioners who had mastered such arts were listed by onmitsu names going back several hundreds of years. His eyes trailed down the list of successors to various techniques, frowning when the name Kukoro appeared in several subsets of data. Was this Kukoro the same as the one who Saito-san was after? And if so... what was his purpose for using such arts now?

He heard a groan from Misao and he lifted his head, looking to his right where the girl stood rubbing her neck.

"All this reading is giving me a headache..." She grumbled. "Would it be too much to ask for some light in here, huh?"

Aoshi's features became emotionless and he closed the book, placing it back on the shelf. "If you want some light, by all means grab a few lamps."

Misao lowered her hand to her side and beamed. "Alright, I will." She exited the room, marching quickly down the engawa, lifting her head at the sound of her name carried in the air.

"Misao! Misao!"

The girl blinked at the sight of Masukame, remaining still as the female ninja raced towards her.

"A letter's just arrived for you!"

 _A letter? So late in the day? S_ he thought with a frown as she asked in a curious tone. "From who?"

Masukame held the white envelope out for Misao to take and she turned it over, finding Kaoru's name as the addressee. If this letter was indeed from Kaoru... _Then_ _it might have something to do with what's going on with Himura!_ She wasted no time in tearing open the envelope, yanking out the letter and she unfolded it, eyes widening as she read the contents silently:

 **Dear Misao,**

 **I'm sorry for not contacting you sooner but the situation we're facing is dire. A man by the name of Enishi Yukishiro has declared war on the dojo and seeks revenge for the death of his sister, Tomoe-san, who was married to Kenshin during the Bakumatsu. Though it was an accident, Enishi could not be deterred with words or reasoning from Kenshin but the words of Tomoe-san might be able to reach Enishi's heart and mind. I know it's a lot to ask on such short notice but if you could retrieve Tomoe-san's diary from the Chion-in temple and bring it to Tokyo, it would help us greatly. I promise to explain everything when you arrive. We must prepare for Enishi so please hurry as best you can.**

 **Your friend,**

 **Kaoru**

Misao turned the envelope back over, noting the day. _She sent this 5 days ago... could it be... something's happened already?! No..._ she answered herself. _If something had happened, Saito-san would have mentioned it to Aoshi-sama. Which means there's still time!_

"Aoshi-sama?!" She cried as she raced back to the archive room, rounding the corner just as Aoshi did and the girl crashed headlong into the okashira who reached out to pull Misao back to him, preventing her from falling onto the engawa.

He slowly pushed her back enough to study her, though his hands still held her arms as he looked down at her, asking in a low but soft voice, "Misao, what is wrong?"

His tone was calm enough but there was a surprising look of worry within Aoshi's normally placid eyes that made Misao's heart flip. It was concern... over her... His hands were warm on her arms and his form solid in the brief seconds that he had held her. Joy turned to chastising as she growled to herself in her mind. _Stop that, dummy! You don't have time to daydream about Aoshi-sama holding you! Get it together like a proper ninja!_ She held up the letter to him. "It's from Kaoru!"

 _Kaoru... That's the name of Himura's woman..._ Aoshi thought, recalling the features of a young woman who had rushed to the Battosai's side upon their return from the destroyed Purgatory. _If she has sent a letter to Misao... then it must be something serious._ He took the letter gently from Misao's outstretched hand and unfolded it, understanding crossing his handsome features at the contents. _So that's why Yukishiro wants revenge. The diary may indeed be able to stop Enishi... if it is in his sister's own words._ Aoshi lowered the letter, handing it back to the girl as he spoke in a decisive tone. "Misao, please find Kurojo and inform him that I need to speak with him then gather the others in the courtyard."

"What are you planning to do, Aoshi-sama?"

"I'm going to write the information Saito-san was looking for and have Kurojo deliver it to the police," The tall ninja answered as he headed over to the low desk and sat down, unrolling parchment as he dipped a thin beige brush into the nearby inkwell and began to write. "Once he sets off, we will head to the Choin-in temple and retrieve Tomoe Yukishiro's diary."

"So we're going to Tokyo then?" Misao asked as she watched him write.

"Yes," He said with a nod, dipping the brush for another round of ink. "Prepare for travel but pack lightly. We're taking the Nakasendo road and I don't want anything to slow us down."

"Got it!" Misao grinned, happy at the thought of traveling with Aoshi alone and at seeing her friends again and she turned around, leaving the okashira to his writing.

The note complete, Aoshi rose, rolling and tying the paper in a simple knot then headed to his room to pack. Once ready, the okashira grabbed the nodachi saya that contained his twin kodachi blades then moved to stand in the courtyard while Misao informed the oniwabanshu of their new mission. Aoshi handed off the note to Kujoro, instructing him to give it to the police at the central station and the three of them departed the Aoiya, Kujoro heading straight for the police station with note in hand, while the okashira and Misao weaved through the evening crowd as they made their way to the temple. Once the diary was retrieved, the two ninja set off in the darkness, traveling with swift footfalls along the path that would take them to Tokyo, well beyond the borders of Kyoto and Saito who had a mission of his own to keep.

 **3 Days before Jinchu- Kyoto Central Police Station**

Saito walked out of the police station, scroll in hand as he marched towards the carriage that awaited a short distance ahead.

"So what does the note say?" Cho asked as he tagged behind the policeman.

Saito handed the scroll over to the blond. "Read it for yourself."

Cho took the paper and unrolled it, letting out a whistle as he shook his head. "Man, that's dark stuff right there... Himura killing his own wife and all... Ya think it's true?"

"Yes... but I also believe there is something we're still missing here... Battosai, even at his most lethal, never hurt a non-combatant, that much I know... and if this Tomoe Yukishiro was indeed his wife... she must have fell victim to some unforeseen circumstance and, as a result, died by Himura's unintentional hand."

"So something like an accident then?"

"Hai... and if this Enishi just happened to witness it... without knowing the full truth..."

"He'd think Battosai did it on purpose..." Cho finished, stopping as Saito did, watching him open the door to the carriage then stepped up and inside. The blond followed suit, sitting down opposite of the policeman. He studied Saito for a moment then shifted his focus out the small window when the carriage shuddered forward. "So we're going to Tokyo by boat?"

Saito nodded. "Unlike the shinobi who chose to walk to Tokyo, I don't have the luxury of time."

"Ya think Enishi will strike soon?"

"I do," Saito replied. "And I want to be there to stop him before he can get away."

"Will you be using the Tokyo police to help?"

The larger man frowned. "No. I lost enough men to Himura's foolish vow to not kill," He paused, a smugness oozing in his tone and expression as he added, "Besides... there are only six of them. Himura and I should be able to handle this problem easily enough." The policeman pulled out a pack of cigarettes, drawing one out and slipped it between his lips before lighting it, his gaze focused out the window. _You really are in a rough spot, aren't you, Himura? Luckily for you I'm on my way, eh?_ Saito thought with a smirk, taking in a long drag before blowing a puff of smoke into the compartment, ignoring Cho's hand waving and grumbling as the carriage made its way out of Kyoto and onto the road towards Osaka.

 **3 days before Jinchuu- Kamiya Dojo**

"Alright, Yahiko, you seem to have mastered the very basics as I instructed. So are you ready for the next step?"

Yahiko stood about 10 feet opposite of his master. A week of training had brought him to this point. The muscles in his arms ached, his wrists were bruised from the constant repetition of a single move but his will was strong and his mind eager to learn more and he shoved aside the pain and the fatigue as he stood straight and answered firmly. "I am."

Kaoru studied her pupil, finding strength and determination in his steady gaze and she smiled inwardly, impressed at his resolve and desire to learn and become stronger. "Alright then, I'm going to demonstrate the effectiveness of what you've been practicing," She paused, lifting her bokken until it was in the chuden no kamae position. "I want you to attack me with as much force and speed as you can, understand?"

"I understand." Yahiko repeated as he mimicked Kaoru's stance, waiting for her signal to attack.

For his part, Kenshin watched from the sidelines, his small form leaning against the wall of the dojo. His years as a swordsman had brought to him much knowledge in observation and he began to calculate the time and speed it would take Yahiko to close the distance and strike the dojo instructor. Kenshin knew Kaoru would have to be very fast to counter the boy's attack. And she was still not at 100 percent. The rurouni could feel the tension building in the air, could see the sweat trickling down Kaoru's skin, could hear the tightening of Yahiko's grip on the hilt of the bokken. Any second now... and second...

"Begin!" Kaoru's voice shouted in a firm and controlled tone.

Yahiko reacted at her command, letting out a cry as he lunged forward, closing the distance between them in an instant. His muscles tightened in an attempt to add more force to his attack and he lifted the bokken up and over his head, slashing downward with the full fury of his strength only to gasp as his sword was suddenly blocked. _What the heck?!_ His eyes widened as they caught sight of Kaoru's crossed wrists, letting out a yelp of as she countered quickly with a side slash to his neck, the bokken still in her hand, knocking him sideways onto the floor. He rolled and sat up, clutching the sight of his injury.

"Are you alright, Yahiko?"

The sound of Kaoru's voice drew his attention and he lifted his head to study his master with pained but intrigued eyes. "Yeah, but what the heck just happened?"

"I blocked your attack using a technique called Hadome," She explained. "Instead of blocking a blade with your hands, you do it by crossing your wrists, preventing your opponent's blade from striking you. And with your wrists crossed, you have full use of your blade and can counter with a strike of your own. In the Kamiya Kasshin style this is called Hawatari," She paused, making sure her student was paying attention before continuing. "Speed is the advantage of this attack. The faster you react, the more force you can use against your opponent. What is most important about understanding and mastering this technique is the timing. If you misjudge when to block, you will die. But if you preform this move correctly and counter, it will be an instant kill."

 _An instant kill?_ Yahiko thought in surprise. It was that powerful of an attack?

She saw the impressed look on the boy's features and clarified. "Don't misunderstand me, Yahiko. I would never recommend you using a real sword to fight. But if you did... and used this attack successfully, it would be an absolutely lethal move."

"I know that..." Yahiko grumbled. "I just... I didn't realize there were such moves in the Kasshin Ryu."

Kaoru smiled and walked up to her student, holding out her hand for him to take. "There are other techniques that I believe you'll be quite surprised to learn."

Yahiko took her hand, letting her help him up. "Show me."

"All in good time," Kaoru replied, backing away from Yahiko. "For now, we need to focus on you practicing what you've learned and what you need to know for the Hawatari. So let's give it a try, eh? I'll attack you and you try to block and counter using what I've shown you."

Yahiko nodded, taking his position opposite of Kaoru as he had before. "Right!"

"Alright then... here I come!" Kaoru warned before lunging forward, bokken outstretched to attack.

Yahiko braced himself, lifting his arms up as he had so many times in the last week only to gasp as Kaoru's bokken hit him in the stomach, knocking him down again.

Kaoru frowned, shifting back and away. "You lifted your hands too soon, leaving your stomach vulnerable. Always try to gauge the direction of the strike, Yahiko. The move I taught you is good for overhead strikes, not stabs to the chest or slashes. Use your bokken to block those kind of attacks."

Yahiko glared up at his teacher. "I thought you were aiming for my head..."

"Well, you thought wrong. So focus harder. Watch me... watch which way I lead... where the tip of the bokken goes, so too, will my movement go. That is why repetition is essential... it has to become reaction without thought... to protect yourself from harm... and to defend others in need of defending."

The boy frowned but nodded, rising to his feet. "Got it..."

"Good... now then... let's try again..."

Kenshin smiled softly at the student and master exchange, impressed with Kaoru's teaching and handling of Yahiko's transition into a true practitioner of kenjustu... or in this case... kendo... his smile fell a bit as the training wore on and one hour became two. At first glance Kaoru moved without much effort, her tactics full of precision and grace but her small winces and the sweat on her brow and skin could not escape his sharp eyes. _She's wearing down... if she continues for much longer... she could slip up and I don't want her hurt... even during a simple training match._ His heart wanted to interfere out of concern for his beloved but his mind knew such a move would only incur her wrath. _She'd just whack me in the head with that bokken of hers. And a wise man knows when to help... and when to avoid poking the bear... that he does._

Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, the rurouni pushed aside his desire to stop the sparring session and continued to watch for several more moments before a thought suddenly sprang in his head. Kaoru would be tired at the end of the training... and in need of some relaxation for her sore muscles... something that a nice hot bath would help to alleviate. A bright smile tugged at his lips and he quietly snuck out, heading for the enclosed space of the furo. The samurai set to his task, cleaning and refilling the water in the wooden soaking tub before stacking wood in the fire pit below. Once ablaze, the rurouni stoked the flames, going back to check to see how warm the water was before adding more wood.

The day was darkening, signaling night's eventual claim of the sky and the air grew cooler around Kenshin. He continued undeterred, heading back to his room where Kaoru now kept a few personal items, gently removing a folded white yukata and obi and he carried it back to the furo, laying them carefully on the shelf. He then opened the small box of incense on the opposite side, drawing out a stick to place in the burner. Reaching underneath his obi, Kenshin pulled out the small box of matches he'd used to start the fire for the tub, lighting the stick and waving his hand as the smoke began to rise, the scent of sandalwood filling the air. He then lit the various candles, bringing light to the darkness of the room. Pleased with his work, the rurouni went back outside, closing the door quietly behind him, humming softly to himself as he walked through the small courtyard, stopping halfway when he saw Kaoru approach. "Hello, koishii. How did your training with Yahiko go?"

"Fairly well, given the difficulty of what Yahiko has yet to master. He's a fast learner though... He nearly managed to time his block correctly on the overhead strike. And his parrying of slashes and thrusts continues to improve," Kaoru answered, trying hard to keep her features stoic, even as her body ached for rest. "But with less than three days before Enishi strikes... I don't know if it will be enough to keep him safe when the time comes to fight."

Kenshin's features were thoughtful as he replied, "I have no doubt Yahiko will be able to handle it, Kaoru... after all, he has an excellent teacher in you to guide him."

The praise brought a shy smile to the girl's lips and she studied him with soft eyes. "Kenshin... you flatter me..."

"It's not flattery if it's the truth, koishii..." Kenshin countered with the his own soft look before clearing his throat and whispering. "I know you must be tired from today... so I have prepared the furo for you."

She studied him in surprise, murmuring. "Kenshin... you didn't have to do that..."

"But I wanted to, Kaoru... I love you and want to help you in anyway I can. I know what it's like to train for hours on end. Your muscles bruised and your body battered. A hot bath will soothe the aches and take away the stress of the day. Why should I not prepare a bath for the one I love?"

He was a saint... he had to be... no normal man could be a selfless as Kenshin. _And here I am, gawking at him like an idiot without thanking him properly._ "Kenshin... thank you... I don't know what I'd do without you."

Kenshin tilted his head. "Hmm... most likely make Yahiko do all the work..."

She blinked at the serious tone in his voice but she saw the flash of amusement in the rurouni's expressive eyes and she laughed softly. "You're right, I would."

The samurai enjoyed her laugh. It always warmed his heart to see her smile and engage in gentle banter with him. "So you will take your bath then?"

"Absolutely." Kaoru replied with a nod.

Kenshin beamed at her answer, holding out his hand for her to take.

Kaoru looked at his hand in surprise but took it, blinking then laughing softly again when he gently led her forward. "Escorting me to the tub, Kenshin, really?"

"Why not?" The rurouni replied, feeling the warmth of her hand in his own. "Is it wrong for this one to want to spend time with you?"

"In the bath?"

He chuckled. "No, koishii... not unless... you wanted me to?" He turned to look at her, eyes twinkling in amusement. Since they began resting with each other, the pair had grown very close, becoming more comfortable in their kisses and touches, though they were still well behaved. And the rurouni reveled in letting down his guard around Kaoru, showing her a part of himself he reserved only for her and her alone. Gentle teasing was a part of that and Kenshin found the girl was just as silly at times as he was.

Kaoru, for her part, knew he was simply teasing her and she secretly enjoyed it. And the way he would hold her at night... the gentleness of his touch and his kisses... he was very patient... and very loving... They never engaged in anything naughty... but still... it was a type of intimacy she was growing very fond of and relished returning. _And now it's my turn to do a little teasing of my own._ "And if I did?"

The samurai's eyes widened at her answer as he stared at her with a shocked expression, stammering out. "O.. orooo?"

Kaoru couldn't help it... she laughed. "Kenshin... you should see your face..."

The rurouni pouted a bit at the laugh but then smiled, knowing she was teasing him. "I suppose I looked rather silly..."

"Yes... but I love how silly you can be... koibito..."

There was a gentleness in her tone that gave Kenshin pause and his heart reacted to the very personal term of endearment. "Kaoru... you are my koibito too... always and forever... even unto the ending of this world."

There was devotion and love in those simple words... words that made Kaoru's heart flutter and her body react and she felt a bit shy all over again. "Kenshin... when you talk like that... I want to kiss you... and hold you... and just... be with you... You know that, don't you?"

He glanced around quickly, making sure there were no eyes on them before reaching out to gently cup the side of her chin with his hand,his thumb gently caressing her lips as he whispered. "I know, koishii... I want the same things..."

Kaoru blushed at the attention but didn't shy away as the rurouni leaned to rest his forehead against hers, his hand shifting as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She slowly mimicked him, her arms twining around him as she leaned into his lean but solid form. _I could stay like this forever and be happy._ She thought with a soft sigh.

"Oi, Kaoru... if you're going to stand out there all night hugging Kenshin can I take a bath first?" Yahiko's voice intruded.

Kaoru growled, reluctantly withdrawing from the rurouni's arms as she turned and glared at her student. "Even if I did stand out here all night, I'd still make you wait for a bath, Yahiko..."

Yahiko made a face then mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that?" Kaoru demanded.

"I said, fine... I'll wait..." Yahiko replied moving to sit down on the engawa, arms crossed as he stared at the pair.

The mood broken, Kenshin cleared his throat, drawing Kaoru's attention back to him. "This one will go prepare dinner. You just enjoy your bath, Kaoru."

The girl watched her betrothed move past her and head towards the kitchen, missing the warmth of him as she turned and opened the door to the furo, closing it behind her. The pleasant aroma of incense permeated the air and Kaoru felt the stress and pain of her body already fading away. Her eyes adjusted to the flickering candlelight, falling on the folded yukata and a tender smile tugged at her lips. Kenshin's simple but heartfelt gestures made Kaoru's heart soar with joy. He had done all this for her. Not because she had asked him to but because he loved her unconditionally.

With all the stress and the trouble that was to come, Kenshin had tried to give her some normalcy... something to take her mind away from everything and simply relax and enjoy the time to herself. He was truly the most wonderful man she'd ever met and the only one she would ever love and her mind came to a decision. After dinner tonight they would talk and hopefully the rurouni would agree on what she had to say. With that, Kaoru undressed, going through the cleaning ritual before rinsing off then sliding into the tub, letting the hot water soothe her cares away and she closed her eyes, happy in this little moment of time.

Kenshin, meanwhile, made preparations for dinner, stirring the chopped ingredients into the stew pot, lifting his head at the sound of Sano and Megumi's voices when they entered the upper floor of the kitchen.

"I'm just saying it would be better if you didn't get involved." Sano said, eyeing the doctor with a serious look.

"Because I'm not a fighter is that it?" Megumi's shot back in agitation as she lay her medical kit down onto the floor. The day had been long enough traveling around town with Sano in tow, watching over her like a mother hen. But ever since the last appointment, the fighter had done nothing but try and convince her to stay out of the battle that was less than three days away. "And who do you think is going to patch you up, hmm?"

"It's not that... well... that's part of it..." Sano contradicted himself. "I just don't want you hurt is all."

"Because it's for my own good? Is that what you're trying to say."

"Well, yeah... I mean... you wouldn't have me doing surgery for you, right? Well, fighting is what I do best... so you should stay out of it and let Kenshin and I handle things."

Megumi glared at the brawler. "How very noble of you, Sanosuke..." She snarked.

Sano blinked, not catching the tone as he grinned. "You think so?"

"Of course not, you dolt!" She snapped. "I may not be able to fight but I'll be damned if I'll run and hide like some coward!"

The fighter frowned. "I didn't say you were a coward..."

Megumi threw up her hands in exasperation as he lifted her gaze upward. "Kami save me from this... this... moron!"

"Hey... I'm not stupid..." Sano growled, glaring at the doctor.

"You could have fooled me..."

Kenshin could see the tension growing between the pair and while it was amusing to listen to their verbal sparring, he wanted the evening to be quiet and tranquil. "Konbanwa, Megumi-dono and Sano..."

The pair froze, snapping their head to the side, both spying the rurouni who stood in the kitchen cooking and they backed away from each other, Megumi managing a greeting first.

"Konbanwa Ken-san... I'm sorry for that... just now... But Sano's seems to think I shouldn't be here when Enishi comes."

"And I think it'd be safer for her if she hides out until we beat Enishi," Sano said, shifting his gaze to glare at the lady doctor. "But she's so damn stubborn, she refuses to even listen me."

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Megumi shot back. "And why should I do what you say? It's not like we're married or anything. And even if we were I still wouldn't listen to you."

Sano snorted. "Married... who said anything about marriage? It's just a damn fight, fox lady. Nothing to get so worked up about."

"Follow your own advice then and leave me alone." The doctor replied sharply.

"Megumi-dono... Sano... please... there is no need to argue over this..." Kenshin intervened. "Sano is just worried about you, Megumi-dono. He doesn't want to see you hurt..." The rurouni addressed the doctor first, his attention then shifting over to Sano. "Sano... Megumi-dono is right to want to stay... It is better to be together than separated... Enishi wants to hurt all of us... sending her away will only put her in more danger."

The fighter drew in a breath then let it out slowly. "You're right, Kenshin... It's just..."

"Don't tell me... tell Megumi-dono." The samurai interjected softly as he motioned to the doctor.

Sano frowned but turned to Megumi. "Look... I'm worried about you, okay? If something happened to you... I'd be really pissed off... and I.. I don't know what I'd do... If I... If I lost you..."

The lady doctor listened, looking up at the brawler's contrite features and her voice softened a bit. "That's why I want to stay... because I'm worried about you, too... I don't want you to... die..."

Sano kept his focus on Megumi's face, searching for something to indicate she was lying only to find her words and her eyes sincere and his body posture relaxed. Unused to this side of the woman he cared about most, he relented. "Well, okay then... but if the fighting gets too rough... you may have to run for it... and take the others with you..."

"I think you guys can beat them... so there won't be any running away... I can promise you that..."

Shouting match averted, Kenshin smiled and continued his task to finish dinner. After Kaoru's entrance and the joining of a now clean Yahiko in the upper level of the kitchen, the group settled down to eat. They talked in soft tones, relaxing and enjoying each other's company until the meal was completed and it was time for bed. Now in his room, Kenshin changed into a dark blue yukata, turning at the sound of the shoiji door sliding open and his gaze fell on Kaoru who entered the room and slid the door behind her.

Kaoru gave him a soft smile which he returned and the rurouni watched her go over and pull her futon out of storage, unfolding it onto the ground then repeat the process with his own. He helped her by grabbing the small rolled pillows and the blankets, unfolding then spreading them over the combined futons. He waited for Kaoru to settle in first before joining her. The redhead felt the girl scoot towards him and he smiled softly, draping an arm over her when the girl snuggled against him. It felt right, holding her like this, and he whispered tenderly. "Are you comfortable, Kaoru?"

"Hai..." Kaoru whispered, lifting her gaze to study his face. "I like it when I'm close to you, Kenshin... I feel... warm... loved... safe..."

The rurouni flashed her a tender look as he met her gaze. "You are certainly loved by me, koishii... I enjoy being close to you as well."

Kaoru blushed a bit at the love she could see in his eyes but managed to find her voice though it was rather tentative. "Kenshin... there's something... something I want to talk to you about..."

"What is it, Kaoru? Are you feeling unwell or..." He blinked when the girl lifted her hand to press her fingers gently against his lips and the redhead grew silent.

Kaoru slowly removed her hand back to her side as she spoke. "Please let me say this, Kenshin. I wanted you to know that I really appreciate everything you have done for me... especially today... you made my heart... happy... you made me happy..." She paused, feeling the intensity of his gaze and she continued in a shy tone. "That you love me as you do, makes me love you all the more... that's why... when this is all over... when we defeat Enishi... I want us to formally marry..."

A rush of emotion seized Kenshin's features, his heart hammering in his chest as he whispered, "Kaoru... are you sure you want to do that? I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything you're not ready for..."

"I know that, Kenshin..." Kaoru countered, reaching out to touch his face. "But I want to do this... I am ready to be your wife and for you to be my husband..."

He felt her trembling hands caressing his face, knowing she was nervous but determined, her voice so soft that the rurouni had to strain his ears to hear her as she continued,

"I want to be able to rest with you like this... to kiss and hold you forever... but if you... if you don't want to marry right now... if you're not ready... then I will understand..."

Kenshin mimicked her touch, wanting to reassure her as he whispered reverently. "Kaoru... I want you as my wife... I want to be your husband... that has been my intention all along. We are already betrothed... the next step is formal marriage. If you are ready for that then so too, am I."

Kaoru eyelids fluttered at the attention to her skin, the tenor of his voice and the devotion in his words making her go weak. "Kenshin..."

She was so beautiful like this... and vulnerable... he didn't want to frighten her with the intensity of his feelings for her. _But I love her... I love her with all that I am... and all I'll ever be..._ He caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. "Kaoru..." He murmured as he leaned in to kiss her.

She felt his lips against her own, the kiss gentle in pressure and she returned it shyly, reacting instinctively to the attention when the redhead suddenly deepened it, her arm draping around his side as she pressed into him.

Kenshin stifled a groan when the girl snuggled right against him, breaking off the kiss to bury his face in the side of her neck. "Koishii..." He panted against her skin. "We... we better stop... or..."

"I know..." Kaoru whispered breathlessly, stroking his back, not quite willing to let him go just yet. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have..."

He chuckled softly, drawing back to look at her. "Love... you didn't do anything wrong... I kissed you first..."

She looked over to him, smiling a bit. "True... but I enjoyed it... probably too much..."

He returned her smile, nuzzling his nose against hers then settled his head on his pillow. "As did I, sweet... but we should rest now."

The tension eased between them and the pair held on to each other, finding comfort and rest despite the uncertainty of tomorrow and the fight that was yet to come.

 **Day of Jinchuu- Yokohama**

"So it's completed then?"

"Hai... the project is set to go when you are," Gein answered, studying Enishi with curious eyes. "So this plan of yours, are you ready to go through with it?"

The white haired man smirked. "Battosai knows that today is the day we strike. However, he knows not the the time nor the method of our arrival at the dojo. I want him to suffer a little more anxiety before I rip his heart out and stomp on it."

"So it will be a night raid then?"

"Exactly," Enishi replied, his gaze focused on the nearby window. The sky was dark and gloomy and his smirk widened. "It seems even the weather will be cooperating with us today," He heard footsteps approach and he turned, his amused gaze falling on the rest of his comrades as they entered the room. "Good, you all seem ready to go," His features became more animated as he addressed the men. "In a few hours we will head into Tokyo to exact our revenge. Remember the rules I laid out. You may maim or kill as many of Himura's friends as you wish... and if you can get to Battosai before I do, more power to you. But Kaoru Kamiya is not to be killed, is that understood?"

"Hai..." The group replied in various tones of annoyance.

"Excellent. Now then..." Enishi paused, grabbing the elongated brown bag and tossing it over his shoulder as he flashed them a manic grin that promised pain and death. "Let's prepare for war shall we?"

 **Whew. A longer chapter for this story than I wanted it to be, but we are at the cusp of Jinchuu now. The next chapter will be most likely nothing but action and more action as the forces of Enishi and Kenshin collide. If you liked this story, please be kind and review. It always helps the author to know people enjoy the story. Onto the reviews!**

 **Guest** \- I am very happy that you loved it! I hope you loved this chapter as well! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Katherine** \- It's okay. I am happy to have you review though. Yep, the action is about to pick up that's for sure! Thank you for taking the time to leave a few lines!

 **Idreamofaprince** \- Well, I can understand how it seems Kaoru is being a bit forward but she does like kissing Kenshin and he can't always initiate everything so I went with it. I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Bismarck Alexander** \- Unfortunately, if Aoshi and Misao got there in time, there would be no long mourning period for Kenshin to slip into... and Enishi's "revenge" wouldn't be accomplished... though they may get there faster than the 11 days it takes to travel to Tokyo using the Nakasendo road. We'll see. Thanks for leaving a few lines and reviewing!

 **Scarred Sword Heart-** Yep! Kissing occurred... some more tender moments in this chapter but nothing naughty... perhaps after the wedding... though of course... that wouldn't be in the movie version... thanks for taking the time to leave a few words!

 **Queen 0f Games** \- It's okay, I know you have a lot of studying and stuff you do. We'll we're set to begin that in the next chapter. I had to bring in all the other players involved in Jinchuu first and that took up the bulk of the story. I hope you enjoyed it though. Well, I know many fans of RK wanted Kaoru to be stronger and more active... so that is my goal... that she could do what she did was part of that.  
I hope studying is going well for you and now I am set to begin on the next yyh chapter as well... Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my works. It really brings a smile to my face!

 **mmadams** \- I do my best to entertain everyone and to show Kenshin's concern for Kaoru and Kaoru's desire to be more active in the fights and in training. I would be thrilled to see an adaptation of Jinchuu and Remembrance and I hope a live action version happens soon. This is just my take on how it would go down. Yeah, Reflections was depression on steroids. Just sucked all around.

I do love Sano and Megumi's banter as you know and included some of that for you in this chapter. As to your work I have enjoyed it immensely so far and look forward to your next update! Thank you for reading and taking the time to review. It means a lot to me, truly.


	20. The Attack

Note: There are going to be several changes in the attack on the Kamiya Dojo and yet I've attempted to have similar events transpire in new ways. You'll see what I mean when you read the chapter.

Word list-

ninjato- sword of the ninja a short straight blade sword with a square handle

Ryuu Sougeki- Dragon chin smash

Chapter 20- The Attack

 **Evening of Jinchuu- Kamiya Dojo**

Kenshin stood in the front courtyard, his left hand resting on the saya of his sakabato as he focused his gaze skyward. Daylight had come and gone, black clouds choking out the remnants of light, the air growing colder as the wind began to pick up, swirling around the rurouni, the icy caress making him shiver. A storm was fast approaching... bringing with it a familiar sense of unease and Kenshin's grip tightened around the saya in reflex, the tension building within his heart and mind. _I know Enishi will arrive soon._ But from which direction? How would he strike first? Through the front door? Through the back gate? Along the wall? Through it? So many variables and possible points of entry into the Kamiya estate. _And there are so few of us here to defend it._ But defend it they would. _I will not let Enishi do as he pleases. I will stop him. Here and now._

"Kenshin?"

The samurai kept his hold on the saya and turned, his features softening as Kaoru approached with a small tray. "Hai, koishii?"

Kaoru came to a stop to the rurouni's left, smiling at him as she spoke. "I know it's not much for dinner but since it's so late and Enishi has yet to attack, I thought we could use something to eat."

He looked down at the tray, finding several mostly triangular onigiri and he smiled, noting she had gotten better at forming the balls of rice. "I am not hungry, Kaoru... but I would welcome the cup of tea you offer," He replied, reaching out to gently take the green cup from the tray. He took a sip, the warmth of the tea reassuring and he relaxed the grip on the saya. "Thank you, love. The tea is delicious as always."

Kaoru smiled happily at his praise then sighed, looking up at the cloud filled sky. "Enishi still hasn't shown up... and neither has Misao... the letter must not have arrived to her in time."

Kenshin's brow furrowed, seeing the disappointment in his beloved's features and he lowered the cup, moving closer to her. "I know you had hoped to avoid bloodshed, Kaoru, by using Tomoe's diary, but there is little that can be done about that now," He paused, voice growing stronger and more confident. "I do not wish to fight... but I will do so to keep you safe... to keep everyone safe... this is my home... I will not let it be destroyed by Enishi's madness."

"I know that, Kenshin," Kaoru replied, turning to face her betrothed. "I just hoped it wouldn't come to this... that Enishi could read Tomoe's words... and be made to understand."

"Hai... that would have been best... but we cannot dwell on what ifs, Kaoru. Words will not stop him now... so we must stop him by force."

"That's if he even shows up."

Kenshin and Kaoru turned in unison at the sound of Sano's voice, watching him come to a stop before the pair, Megumi to his right. The brawler eyed the remaining rice balls hungrily, making to snatch one, flinching when the doctor slapped his shoulder, his hand going still and he turned to look at her in askance. "What?"

"You know what... you've had enough to eat already." Megumi lectured in a warning tone, glaring at the fighter who grumbled but drew his hand back to his side.

Kenshin watched the exchange between Sano and the lady doctor, unable to stop the amused smile tugging at his lips. _Even with the threat of death so close to home, Sano's mind is still on food._ His smile fell, his expression more serious as he explained the truth of danger they were all about to face. "Enishi has been plotting revenge for well over a decade, Sano... He will carry through with his threat to bring Jinchuu to the dojo. The question is a matter of how he will attack."

"So how do you think he'll attack, Kenshin?" Yahiko asked, coming to stand to Kaoru's left, lifting his bokken to rest it against his right shoulder.

The samurai pivoted around, surveying the area before him. "It's hard to say, Yahiko. There are many places Enishi could slip into the dojo. He could strike through the front door, enter through the back gate... along the wall... or..."

"Perhaps from above?"

Kenshin's eyes widened at the intrusive voice and he whirled around, snapping his head back, the rest of the group following, a collective gasp escaping their throats at the sight above them.

There, atop the rooftop of the main building, stood Enishi, who stared down at them with a menacing gleam in his bespectacled eyes. "I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long..." He studied the group with a smirk before settling his gaze on the redhead. "I trust you're ready to accept your punishment... Battosai?"

"I've punished myself enough over the years for what happened to your sister..." Kenshin murmured in reply. "But I know you will not listen to reason..." He kept his focus on the white haired man, a look of grim determination taking hold of his features as he flicked the hand guard of his sakabato with his thumb and drew out the blade in a lightning quick motion. "So if you want to settle your grudge against me, come down here and I'll fight you right now."

Enishi's features turned into a mocking contemplative expression. "Hmm... tempting, but I'd rather enjoy the view from up here a while longer... Besides," He paused, his smirk widening into a manic grin. "I don't want to ease your suffering too quickly... and my friends are rather... anxious to join the fray..."

"Friends?" Sano snorted, staring up at Enishi in derision. "What friends? All I see is you."

A sudden explosion ripped through the front door, sending wood, stone, and dirt into the air. Kenshin reacted instantly, reaching out to snatch Kaoru's hand, dragging her down with him before covering her body protectively with his own. Sano reacted similarly, hugging Megumi to him as they tumbled to the ground in an attempt to escape the projectiles that rocketed towards them while Yahiko dove for the ground and covered the back of his head with his hands.

Enishi watched in amusement as the debris settled and smoke poured out of the damaged entryway. "Those friends."

The rurouni recovered first, loosening his hold around Kaoru. "Are you alright, koi?" He whispered, looking down at her in concern.

"Hai..." Kaoru whispered back, letting the rurouni help her up as the pair rose to their feet. Her gaze shifted to the ruined entryway, shock gripping her features when something thin and black suddenly shot out from the smoldering wreckage and snaked around the samurai's ankles. Kenshin was yanked off his feet and away from Kaoru, disappearing into the smoke plume that continued to smolder.

"Kenshin!" The collective cry of the group shouted at once as they darted towards the smoke.

Sano took the lead, racing into the dark haze, Kaoru and Yahiko making to follow only to jump aside as the brawler suddenly went flying past them, landing on his back with a hard thump.

Kaoru snapped her gaze back to the entryway, watching as two figures emerged from the smoke cloud. The one in the duster she didn't recognize but the one standing next to him she knew well enough. "Hyouko..."

The effeminate man smirked at the mention of his name, turning to face her. "We meet again, Kamiya," He greeted in return, scrutinizing her form, finding her without her bokken and his smirk widened. "And unarmed as well... this day gets better and better..." Reaching out with his right hand, Hyouko gripped the hilt of his katana, drawing it out slowly as he held it down and to the side. "Let's test how well that injury of yours has healed, hmm?"

Yahiko frowned as he looked between his master and this interloper. "Is this the guy who hurt you, Kaoru?"

"Hai... and he's going to try and do so again," Kaoru answered, glaring at the man as he stalked towards her. She backed up slowly, putting a protective arm in front of Yahiko who moved with her, her mind frantically trying to formulate a plan. With her bokken on the engawa, she could not defend herself in proper fashion. _Which means I have to rely on my hand to hand combat skills._ Could she do it? Yes... she could... but for how long? _And with my shoulder not completely healed, one wrong move and I will re injure it._ She looked over to Sano, frowning as he jumped up and rubbed his chest. A deep bruise was already blooming on his exposed skin, the sign of a very powerful attack and she shifted her focus over to the man in the duster. _That must be the one Sano talked about... the one called Banjin._ Knowing the street fighter could hold his own, Kaoru returned her attention back on Hyouko, whispering to her student. "Yahiko, when I give you the signal, I want you to run to the engawa and grab my bokken. When you see an opening, toss it to me then stick by Megumi."

"What? But... I want to fight with you!" Yahiko whispered back heatedly.

"And you will, I promise... but Megumi is the only one here that is not trained to fight. And as Sano has a fight of his own, he cannot keep her safe right now. I'm entrusting you with this task. Do not let me down."

"R... right..." Yahiko stammered in response to the commanding tone of her voice. "I'll do it... but don't you dare get hurt, you got that?"

Kaoru gave him a reassuring smile. "I won't..." _Which is more than I can say for Sano_. She commented silently as she tossed a look over at the ruined gate with worry in her heart. _And for Kenshin._

 **Outside the Kamiya Estate**

Kenshin twisted in the grip of the cable wrapped around his ankles, his small form bruised and battered as he was yanked through the smoke of the ruined gate and down the stone steps of the dojo. He grit his teeth, lifting his sakabato up and flipped it to the ha side of the blade, slashing down with precise aim, cutting through the rope cleanly and the rurouni rolled,landing on the street below. Concern and urgency overrode the pain flaring in his back and the samurai jumped to his feet. He raced up the steps, nearly reaching the entrance to the courtyard when his eyes registered a muzzle flash within the smoke. He ducked in reflex, avoiding the lead ball that sailed past his head, hoping the others were faring better than he was.

 **The front courtyard- Sano vs Banjin**

Sano studied Banjin with a cocky expression on his face. The attack in the smoke had surprised him and the throbbing pain in his chest from the blow was tough to ignore but the street fighter was used to such injuries, shrugging them off like it was nothing as he taunted the larger man. "Nice kick there... too bad it didn't hurt..."

Banjin stopped before the slightly taller man, features as severe as his look, unimpressed at Sano's nonchalance and bravado. "You always full of crap like this?"

Sanosuke grinned, dancing around with his fists up, ready to fight. "Not when it comes to your lame ass attacks... you couldn't even knock a child out with those strikes... so come on, eh? Show me what you've really got."

Insulted, Inui sprung forward making to strike for the brawler's face with his right hand but Sano snapped his head back, avoiding the hit, countering with a quick jab to Banjin's jaw, causing the larger man to stumble back and shake his head.

Inui growled at the solid strike and lunged at the lankier fighter, snapping his head to the right as Sano's fist hit nothing but air, bringing his own fist up and under the brawler's jaw, the force of the blow sending Sanosuke off his feet and crashing into the ground below. Banjin raced forward, leaping into the air, making to stomp on Sano's chest but the fighter rolled out of the way just as the booted feet of Inui smashed into the ground.

Sanosuke scrambled to his feet, studying his enemy in shock. "You're crazy, you know that?!"

Banjin snorted then shot back, "No crazier than you are!"

"Yeah, well, I don't go stomping on guys when they're on the ground!" Sano retorted and raised his hands up, making a come on gesture with his right hand before closing it into a fist. "So let's do this the right way!"

Inui studied his enemy for a moment, trying to gauge the seriousness of the brawler's words before raising his own hands, closing them into fists as he began to circle around Sano.

The street fighter mimicked Banjin's movements, waiting for an opening to strike then jabbed out, making to hit his enemy's face but Inui was faster, ducking to avoid the attack before invading the small space between them, lashing out in a series of quick punches to the stomach and ribs. Sano winced, but took the blows, reaching out to grab the man's jacket. "Got you!" He shouted then snapped his head forward, smashing it against Inui's forehead.

Inui stumbled backwards, shaking his head at the double vision. _God that bastard's head is like a rock!_ He growled inwardly, blinking and stumbling back as the brawler's fist slammed into his jaw then his sides, giving him no time to recover. _Enough of this!_ He reached up, snatching Sano's hand in mid air, countering with a lightning quick blow to the brawler's throat, smirking when his opponent gasped and fought for air. _Right where I want you!_ He snarled silently as he charged forward, wrapping his arms around Sano, lifting him up off the ground and slamming him into the hardened wood of the engawa.

Blood exploded from Sano's mouth upon impact, too dazed to defend himself from Banjin's punch, his head snapping to the side from the force of the blow to his jaw, eyes closing as his body grew limp and still.

Banjin leaned back and rose, panting a bit as he stared down at the unconscious form of the brawler, on edge for any sign he would come to and attack. Satisfied that the street fighter was out of commission, Inui straightened his duster and began to walk away only to stop at the sound of his enemy shouting out,

"Where do you think you're going?! Our fight isn't done yet!"

Banjin pivoted around slowly to glare at Sano as the fighter rose to his feet.

Sanosuke wiped the blood away from his mouth, a defiant expression crossing his bruised face. He didn't know what was going on with Kenshin... and Jo-chan was dealing with her own problem. _So that means I've gotta do my part to end this stupid plot of revenge!_ Sano made a motion to come back and fight with his hands before enclosing them, his fists close to his head as he called out, "Come on then... let's go..."

Banjin growled but slowly moved back towards Sano, as they prepared to trade punches and kicks once again, moving farther away from Kaoru and Hyouko who were engaged in a fight of their own.

 **The front courtyard- Kaoru vs Hyouko**

Yahiko kept close to Kaoru, moving as she did, the pair of them edging near the engawa. They were rapidly running out of room to counter any attack the one called Hyouko might launch and though he understood his master's reasoning for keeping him from fighting, the boy didn't like it one bit. _The first sign of trouble and I will jump in, whether she wants me to or not._ He felt a light tap on his forearm, daring a quick glance at Kaoru before turning and racing to jump onto the engawa, making for his sensei's wooden sword.

Kaoru's gaze did not waver from Hyouko, putting her trust in Yahiko to do as she had told him to do. There was a tenseness in her muscles, knowing the assassin was poised to strike, years of training aiding her defense and she reacted without thought, jumping back as the blade of the assassin suddenly cut through the air, slashing out in a wide arc. He was still as reckless and lazy in his attempt to cut her down as their last encounter and her awareness of his reach guided her tactics as she danced left then right to avoid the ha side of the blade.

 **The engawa and dojo**

Yahiko reached his teacher's bokken, holding it with his left hand as he turned to watch Kaoru dodge the assassin's attacks, worry growing in his heart at her safety. Though he believed in his sensei, the boy knew Kaoru was still not completely healed from her injury. She would need her sword and soon. _But I cannot distract her... I have to wait for the right moment to help._ He tossed a quick glance over to Megumi, noting the lady doctor's gaze was fixated on Sano's fight with Banjin. She was good at hiding her emotions but in that moment, Yahiko could see the fear reflected in her eyes. _You're afraid for him, aren't you, Megumi?_

The physician was indeed worried over Sanosuke, her anxiety growing with every punch and kick that the fighter endured and returned. _The longer this goes on, the closer to death he comes._ Megumi knew that the risk of ruptured organs, broken bones, and concussions grew with each repetitive strike that landed on the body. _And the bonehead is bleeding and bruised already._ She watched as Sano and Banjin circled one another than rushed forward and clashed near the dojo entrance. The men grappled, each trying to flip the other before they both went tumbling onto the deck, rolling into the training hall and out of sight. Concerned for Sano, Megumi took off after him, leaving the relative safety of Yahiko and his bokken and she rounded the corner and into the dojo.

The boy saw Megumi run into the training hall and at first thought to follow. _But I cannot abandon Kaoru._ Yahiko looked over to the destroyed front gate, traces of smoke lingering in the air and he frowned. Kenshin had been dragged away by some strange cable before disappearing into the smoke. But in the moments since the explosion, he'd had yet to return. _They probably ambushed him outside the compound to force us to fight one on one._ Yahiko reasoned, wondering who it was the samurai had to face... and why it was taking so long to return.

 **Outside the Kamiya estate**

Kenshin watched as a figure emerged from the dark plume and the rurouni rose slowly, finding himself staring up at the face of a large man with severe features... features that triggered a barrage of images from long ago and his gaze shifted to the bandaged stump of the brute's right arm where his hand should be. _This man... I know this man..._

Hyougo saw the flash of recognition in the redhead's eyes, the long barrel of his .44 Colt Walker pointed down at the ground as he stared at the samurai. "It's been a long time, hasn't it, Battosai?"

"Hai... it has..." Kenshin confirmed, his eyes remaining on Hyougo as he held his sword out and away from his right hip, listening as the brute continued,

"I still remember that day... the day we fought and you gave me this gift..." Hyougo paused, lifting up his right arm to show the bandaged stump. "My hand may be no more, but the pain remains... I still feel it... the cutting... the way the blood pumped from the wound.. the pulsation as the nerves screamed from the severing... you had defeated me in battle and I should have died for my failure to kill you. I begged for you to end my life... but you walked away... you denied me a proper and honorable death..." He glared at the smaller man, voice become more heated. "You destroyed my life as a swordsman... you forced me to live with the humiliation of my defeat... I became useless... wandering in search of work... but then an answer came to me... revenge... I would get my revenge on you for what you did to me..."

"What I did to you was just after the war..." Kenshin countered evenly, his features illuminated by the flash of lightning from above, thunder rumbling seconds later, signaling the impending storm about to be unleashed. "You attacked me without provocation and yes, I did cut off your hand... but I spared your life because I made a vow to someone very important to me... A vow to never kill again... That won't change, no matter what you say or do."

"Is that so?" Hyougo murmured. "Your friends are under attack as we speak and your woman may very well be dying... are you going to just stand there and lecture me with your silly words and reasoning? Or will you kill me to save them? What will you do, Battosai?"

Kenshin tensed at the mention of his friends and of Kaoru, the thought of his beloved in danger sparking the adrenaline in his system and he tightened the grip on his sakabato, resting his weight on the balls of his feet, readying to spring into action without a second's hesitation. The samurai's expression grew hard, his voice lowered as he growled and lifted his sword. "I will defeat you... and protect them...Without killing."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that... Battosai!" Hyougo snarled, his thumb cocking back the hammer before squeezing the trigger of the Colt, a flash of light erupting from the barrel as the .44 caliber lead ball shot out, speeding straight towards Kenshin who pivoted and leaned back at the last instant.

The redhead whirled, too mobile and fast for Hyougo to shoot down and Kenshin counted off the rounds, reaching the brute before he could set the hammer for his final shot. The rurouni lashed out with lightning fast strikes, the sakabato smashing into the right then left side of Hyougo's torso, breaking his ribs before finishing off the attack by lifting the blade parallel to the larger man's throat. Kenshin poured more power into the blow, the dull end crushing into Hyougo's neck, cutting off his air as the brute was knocked off his feet and back into the undamaged stone wall. The wanderer lowered his sword, marching past the fallen and now unconscious gunman, coming to a halt as a voice called out,

"Going somewhere, Battosai?"

Kenshin turned around, hardened eyes focusing on the masked figure approaching him, verifying the wanderer's suspicion as to who had dragged him away from the group moments earlier. "Gein..."

The blond pushed the mask up, exposing his scarred left cheek, matching the rurouni's own disdainful look before throwing a casual glance at the slumped over form of Hyougo. "Seems you beat one of our group easily enough... how about round two with me, eh?"

"I don't have time to play with you." Kenshin replied sharply, making to turn, stopping when the ninja spoke once more.

"Play? Who said anything about playing? I want to fight you for real," Gein countered, reaching up and behind his back, drawing out a ninjato and he held up the short sword, the straight edge gleaming in the flash of lightning from above. "So how about it, Battosai? Are you ready to face me? Or are you the one who's just... playing?"

Kenshin pivoted back to face the blond, flashing a look of anger at the taunt, studying the short sword then the ninja with dark eyes. His heart wanted to go to his friends... to protect them... and to protect his Kaoru...The uncertainty of her condition was gnawing at him. _But I cannot help them until I defeat this man. Very well... you want a fight... then I will give it to you._

Feeling a sense of urgency, Kenshin used the high ground to his advantage and attacked first. He leapt into the air, lifting the blade up and over his head, both hands clasping the hilt as he swung downward in a violent motion. His sword was aimed for Gein's head, attempting to take him out with a strike of the Ryutsuisen but Gein blocked it with his ninjato, using Kenshin's own momentum against him, forcing the rurouni back and away from the shinobi.

Gein wasted no time attacking on his own, stabbing and slashing outward at Kenshin before his feet had even touched the ground.

Kenshin parried each strike, forced to remain on the defensive until his back was pressed against the side retaining wall that stretched down the length of the steps that led away from the dojo. He pushed off and dived down to the ground, rolling and jumping back up as Gein closed the distance between them. Sparks ignited and flashed in the dark as the two swords clashed in the air and locked, both men gritting their teeth as they tried to out muscle the other.

Gein gained the upper hand, driving the rurouni back and up towards the entry, dragging his shorter blade up alone the dull edge of the sakabato then flicked his wrist, twisting in motion with the sword, the steel tip biting into the skin near Kenshin's neck.

Kenshin growled and jumped back, reaching up with his left hand to test the damage to his neck and felt the slickness of blood on his fingertips. He lowered his hand back to his side and glowered at the smirking ninja. "What's so funny?"

"You... Battosai... I find you very amusing..." Gein answered, pointing his sword down at the ground as he studied the smaller man. "As if I would engage in this fight alone."

 _Alone?_ Kenshin wondered, sensing a sudden presence behind him and he spun around, eyes widening as something sharp and claw-like swiped across his chest, the metal slicing through the fabric of his kimono and along the skin, blood exploding from the ferocity of the attack. The samurai hissed and stumbled back, slashing out with his sakabato in retaliation, the blade whistling through empty air as the attacker leapt away, landing at the point of entry to the dojo. The rurouni's angered gaze focused on the cloaked figure now before him, the metallic and bloodied gauntlets instantly recognizable. _So Enishi recruited one of his old conspirators from the Yaminobu... the ninja that wanted to kill me for seeing his face..._ "So you're part of this as well, are you?"

The cloaked figure nodded, his features hidden by some kind of faceless mask, his voice as soft and venomous as that day in the binding forest over nearly 15 years ago. "I told you I would kill you someday, Battosai..." He flexed his gauntlets, the long daggers clicking from the movement. "You've been living on borrowed time and I've come to collect that debt."

Lightning crashed, thundering roaring as the heavens were unleashed, rain falling in rapid bursts and Kenshin shivered as the cold water seeped through his clothing, his breath coming out in puffs of mists and he cast a cautious look between Gein and the interloper. The tension was building between the three as they circled around each other, weapons held up, ready to strike out and the redhead knew it was only a matter of time before someone made the first move.

 **Inside the training hall- Sano vs Banjin**

Sano rolled with Banjin, the two men tussling on the wooden floor boards of the training hall, trading blows as they each fought for leverage. Sanosuke managed to pin the larger man down and he brought his fist up, smashing it against Inui's jaw, blood exploding from the blow and he cocked his hand back to deliver another strike only to go flying as Banjin grabbed the fighter's open shirt and yanked him violently off and to the side.

Sanosuke scrambled to his feet, eyeing his opponent as the bulkier man rose slowly.

Inui rubbed his sore jaw, wincing a bit at the pain before staring angrily at his enemy. His inability to bring down the fighter and the subsequent punches the bastard landed were really pissing him off to no end. _No matter what I do or how hard I hit him, he won't quit or go down._ _I'm going to have to smash that hard head of his in, but how?_ An answer came to him then and he lunged forward, meeting Sano in the middle of the room, swatting away the brawler's right hook and he lifted his leg, kicking up and out, the sole of his booted foot connecting with Sano's midsection, knocking him backwards and down onto the floor.

The street fighter's stomach retched from the kick and he bent over, spitting up blood, struggling to straighten his back and stay on his feet.

Inui gave him no time to recover, closing the distance between them in an instant, cocking his right arm around to the left side of his own body then jabbed forward, his elbow connecting with a loud crack against Sano's temple and the brawler went flying into the side wall.

Sanosuke felt the pain radiating in his head and side, the world starting to spin but he ignored it, pushing off the wall to face Inui, anger turning to shock as Banjin was suddenly upon him.

The man in the duster snaked his hand out, clutching around the brawler's throat. Banjin squeezed, choking Sano as he slammed the fighter backwards again and again against the wall.

Sanosuke clawed at the arm, his vision blurring as the oxygen was cut off from his brain, growing weaker and weaker until he could fight no more and his arm became slack.

Megumi stood at the entrance of the hall, eyes widened in horror at the increased violence of Inui's attack, panic giving voice as she screamed, "Stop! Stop it! You're killing him!"

But Banjin would not heed her words, too wrapped up in his anger and need for revenge to loosen his hold. Instead he grew more vicious, yanking Sano back then slamming him with the full force of his strength, the wood behind the brawler cracking in stress from the attack.

Terror and anxiety pumped through Megumi's veins as she watched the man she loved being choked and beaten to death. _If this keeps up... Sano will die... I can't.. I can't let him die... I have to stop this... I have to stop Banjin!_ Fear of her own safety went out the window and she lunged forward, launching herself onto the back of Inui, her left arm crooking around his neck, pounding on his head and the side of his face with her right fist in an attempt to make him stop.

Banjin growled at the nuisance clinging to his back and released his hold on Sano. He swung around to face the open door, charging backwards towards the wall and slammed the flailing form of Megumi into it with enough force to knock the wind out of her and she lost her grip around his neck, sliding to the ground in a heap.

Sanosuke, still in a daze, saw Megumi being smashed into the wall and suddenly the pain in his throat and body was forgotten, rage festering in his blood and something inside the brawler snapped, renewing his strength and the the fighter jumped to his feet, a loud roar echoing in the training hall as he vaulted to Inui. "You bastard!" Sano launched himself at the surprised Banjin, drawing back his right fist, landing a hit straight into the larger man's chest. The metal of the larger man's steel lined shirt cracked from the powerful blow, sharp ends digging into the soft skin underneath and Inui gasped, stunned at the pain exploding in his torso and he stumbled back, clutching the sight of the strike, blinking when he felt arms wrap suddenly around his waist. _How did he manage to get behind me?!_ Inui cried in his mind as he was lifted off the ground and driven up and over Sanosuke's bent form then slammed into the wooden floorboard with all the force the brawler could muster.

The violent impact shuddered within Banjin's skull, the darkness claiming his consciousness and he saw and felt no more, body going slack from Sano's suplex attack.

Sanosuke rolled away and rose, his palms resting on shaky legs as he fought for breath.

"Sa...no..."

The fighter pushed off and straightened his back, turning to find Megumi staring up at him and he rushed to her side. "Megumi!" Collapsing to his knees he reached out with surprising gentleness, wiping the bit of blood trickling from her mouth. "Are you okay? Is anything broken? Where do you hurt?"

"Those are.. my lines... moron..." She croaked out but gave him a small smile to let him know she was alright and merely teasing him. Her gaze shifted to the still form of Banjin. "Is... Is he... knocked out?"

Sano followed her gaze to study Inui. "Hai... he won't be getting up from that move anytime soon."

"Good..." Megumi said, turning her head over to the box laying near the entrance door of the training hall and she motioned towards it, getting Sano's attention, her breathing returning to normal, the once throbbing pain in her back and head fading to a tolerable dull ache. "Grab my kit, will you? I want to patch you up before we head out to the engawa."

Sano frowned but got up, shuffling his feet over to the box and he bent down to retrieve it, returning to Megumi's side and handed it to her, blinking when she took his hand with her free one and pulled him down to sit opposite of her. He watched silently as the doctor opened the kit, rummaging through the contents to pull out a bottle of disinfectant, gauze, and bandages. He remained still when the physician lifted her head and leaned into him, reaching out to gently push the open shirt off his shoulders, clearing his throat when her fingertips brushed against his skin and down his arms."Are you coming on to me, fox lady?"

Megumi removed his the shirt, dropping it to the side, a small smirk tugging at her lips. "You wish..." She retorted gamely, her features growing more clinical at the sight of his injuries and she pulled back, focusing her energy on healing him. "Stay still... I'll clean and wrap up what I can."

Sano did as she requested, his head still spinning from the barrage of Banjin's fists and attacks. His ears picked up the fighting going on outside and his brow furrowed, tossing a look over his shoulder, even as Megumi cleaned the cuts on his face. Jo-chan was still fighting? If that was the case... then Kenshin was still fighting somewhere beyond the compound and could not aid her. Not that Sano was in any better shape. Still, the rurouni should have defeated his opponent already and returned to join them. So what the hell was taking him so long?

 **Outside the Kamiya Estate- Kenshin vs Gein and Yatsume**

Kenshin felt the tension snap in the air and he braced himself as Gein and Yatsume charged him in unison. The redhead reacted, swinging out to parry the blond shinobi's ninjato, knocking him aside then blocked the swipe of Yatsume, the sword clanging against the faceless ninja's gauntlets. The samurai spun around and beyond Mumyoi, lifting the sakabato parallel to the ground and swung out and down, the blade crushing against the back of the faceless man's knees, sending him crashing into Gein.

The blond growled as he went down with Yatsume and disentangled himself from the larger shinobi. Gein rose to his feet and pivoted to face Kenshin. He used the slight incline of terrain to launch himself into the air, the ninjako up and over his shoulders and he swung straight down, aiming for the rurouni's head.

Kenshin blocked Gein's slash with the dull edge of his sakabato, gritting his teeth as Gein used his free hand to press against the ninjato, bringing the ha side of the samurai's own blade closer to his face. _If I don't do something quickly, I'll be killed by my own sword!_ Noting that the ninja had both hands engaged in trying to kill him, the redhead reached out with his left hand, grabbing hold of the fabric of Gein's uniform and shifted, yanking him forward then let go, the momentum and incline enough for the blond to have to disengage. The shinobi stumbled down the steps, nearly ending up into the street as he righted himself and spun back around to stare up at the samurai.

Kenshin met Gein's furious gaze, his own cold and dangerous and he swept a look back to Mumyoi, watching as the faceless man rose slowly to his feet and turned to face him. The redhead held his ground, making ready to defend himself as the two ninja recovered then charged at him once again.

 **The front courtyard- Kaoru vs Hyouko**

Hyouko was growing irritated at this strange dance of theirs. No matter how close he got to the Kamiya girl, she was always out of range of his blade and it pissed him off to no end. It made him want to hurt her... make her bleed... make her cry out... _I may not be allowed to kill her... but I can still wound her!_ Changing tactics, Hyouko lunged forward, blade outstretched parallel to the ground, aiming for her injured shoulder only to blink as Kaoru whirled to the right, coming back around as he passed, her arm up as she chopped the back of his neck with the side of her hand. He growled at the surprising strength in the blow and pivoted around to slash outward towards her head.

But Kaoru anticipated the move, ducking down before his blade could reach and spun around, her right leg connecting with both of Hyouko's legs, sweeping them out from under him and the assassin fell back, crashing onto the ground in an ungraceful heap.

Yahiko saw his chance and shouted to draw her attention. "Kaoru!"

The girl rose, turning at the sound of Yahiko's voice, watching as her pupil tossed the wooden sword her way and she snatched it in mid air, her focus back on Hyouko who rose on slightly shaky legs and studied her and the bokken in her hand with leery eyes. The last time they had fought, the girl had bested him in swordplay. It was only by using his mini crossbow that he had defeated her. But now that she was aware of the tactic, she would be too cautious to fall for it again.

Kaoru saw the assassin's hesitation and she held the wooden sword to her right and away. "What's the matter, Hyouko? Are you scared now? Do you wish to surrender?"

Hate crossed the thin man's features, the taunt making his blood boil. "Surrender? To a girl? Never!" Hyouko snarled, lunging forward with his blade, swinging in wild and violent arcs, forcing Kaoru further away from the main building and the safety of her friends.

Kaoru parried his attacks, tapping the side of the blade with her bokken, keeping her focus solely on her opponent as she retreated and remained on the defensive, luring him in with a false sense of strength. _That's it... a little bit more and I'll have you right where I want you._

Hyouko smirked at the sweat and fatigue he could see on the girl's youthful features. "You're wearing down, Kamiya... you should give up now... before you get hurt..."

Kaoru flashed a smirk of her own. "The one who should give up now... is you!" She shouted, coming to a sudden stop, crouching down to avoid the side slash from her opponent's sword, shifting the position of her bokken and sprung up with the full force of her legs, the tip of the wooden sword smashing underneath the chin of Hyouko, driving him up and off his feet. Hyouko's eyes bugged out at the painful strike, landing on shaky legs that buckled and he collapsed to his knees, catching himself with his palms as he leaned forward, panting and spitting up blood. His chin felt like it was broken though he knew it wasn't. His eyes were trained to the ground, his shock hidden by the rain as it began to fall heavily. _What the hell was that attack just now?!_

As if reading his mind, Kaoru spoke. "That was the Ryuu Sougeki... a special move for close quarters sword combat... making use of crouching to aid in the attack..." She paused, studying the man with questioning eyes. "I told you before you will never be able to beat me at kenjutsu... you should give up while you can."

But Hyouko would not relent. "Damn you..." He spat, lifting his gaze to stare hatefully up at Kaoru as he rose and snarled, "You think you have what it takes to beat me? Me? Hyouko Otowa, master assassin?! I won't be beaten by a mere girl! I refuse!"

Kaoru watched him move to his feet and lifted her wooden sword, holding it at waist level in front of her as she retorted, "I may be a mere girl to you, Hyouko Otowa... but I will still beat you... do you know why? Because I am a master of the Kasshin Ryu and this is my home... and the people that live in it are my family... You threatened my family... and no one threatens my family and gets away with it," She tightened her grip on the bokken, her expression resolved to fight out of love for the people she cared about. "I won't let you hurt my friends... and I won't let you harm Kenshin."

Hyouko curled his lip. He couldn't beat her at kenjustu... and he couldn't beat her with his crossbow... that left only one option... _I had hoped to save it to use on the Battosai... but I have no choice..._ He lifted his sword, making a big show of pointing it at the girl, distracting her with the motion as he made a subtle twist of his left arm, clutching the small round vial that slipped into his left palm.

Yahiko watched the fight intently, pleasantly surprised at the skill of his master. He had never seen Kaoru fight like this before. But the stakes were high... _of course she'd be giving it her all... she wants to protect us... all of us..._ Rain continued to fall rapidly from the overburdened sky, the flash of lightning and the rumble of thunder overhead more intense as the storm was unleashed. _Maybe if we're lucky, lightning will strike Enishi and end this stupid plot of revenge._ _Yeah, right..._ He chided himself. Nothing was ever that easy... not for any of them.

Yahiko caught Hyouko rising out of the corner of his eye and he turned his head, focusing his attention on the wounded assassin. The man's left arm twitched slightly and the boy saw something small and round moving against the muddied fabric of his kimono sleeve. _What was that?_ He looked over at Kaoru, wondering if she had caught sight of Hyouko's arm twitch. _What is that bastard up to?_

The assassin kept his eyes locked on Kaoru's hardened features and smirked at the feel of the trump card in his hand. _Now or never!_ His mind shouted and he charged forward without warning, manic glee crossing his face as he roared, "I'm going to defeat you and take the Battosai's head as my prize!"

Kaoru braced for his charge, preparing to defend herself, when the assassin suddenly lifted his left arm and threw something in her direction. She reacted instinctively, swinging her bokken to swat the object down. Glass shattered upon impact, a clear fluid exploding over the side of the wooden sword, part of it splashing onto Kaoru's face and into her eyes. She cried out at the sudden and intense searing pain, her vision now blurred, unable to see Hyouko close the distance between them.

"Kaoru!" Yahiko shouted in terror, his voice carrying on the wind and beyond the ruined gate of the compound.

 **Outside the Kamiya Estate**

Kenshin heard the name of his beloved carried upon the wind, the fear in Yahiko's voice stabbing straight to his heart. _Kaoru! Something's happened to her! I have to get to her! I have to save her!_ Panic and desperation fueled the samurai's strength and he reacted, slashing at Gein in a series of rapid strikes and blows, forcing the blond to parry and he brought his leg up, lashing out with a swift kick to the midsection, knocking the ninja off his feet, sending him tumbling down the stairs and into the street below. He sensed Yatsume behind him and pivoted around, bringing the reverse blade up and parallel to the ground, the mune side of his sword clinking against the metallic gauntlets of the masked shinobi. Kenshin's arm strained at the force of Mumyoi's attack but his desire to get to Kaoru overrode the weakness of his body, giving him more power and the redhead roared, pushing violently against the gauntlets, forcing the ninja backwards before disengaging from the attack, whirling around and beyond his enemy, sword already up and out as he spun back, the sakabato slamming into the back of Yatsume's neck.

The masked shinobi cried out as he was struck, his lanky form sent flying before it crashed into the steps below, his body going still as he was knocked out by the force of the attack.

Kenshin didn't bother to look back, the knot in his stomach urging him to hurry and he lowered his blade, racing up the steps, hoping to make it to Kaoru in time.

 **Front courtyard of the Kamiya Estate**

Kaoru clenched her eyes shut as the pain intensified and she collapsed onto her knees, unable to defend herself from the charging form of Hyouko.

 _I've got you now!_ The assassin cried in triumph, remembering Enishi's warning, twisting the blade so that the dull side would hit her and he lifted it over his head, making to strike her down only to blink when his sword suddenly stopped. _What the hell?!_

In that moment, Kenshin entered the courtyard, eyes widening at the same time Sano and Megumi's did upon their exit from the training hall.

There, standing in front of Kaoru, was Yahiko.

Hyouko glared at the boy's crossed wrists, his sword trapped harmlessly between them, the bokken still clenched in his small hand. "Why you little..." He growled, his voice suddenly cut off as Yahiko twisted his wrists, shifting the blade aside and out of the stunned assassin's hands, slashing outward with full force in his counter strike.

"Kamiya Kasshin Hawatari!" Yahiko shouted above the roar of thunder, the bokken smashing into the side of Hyouko's neck, knocking the assassin back and away from him and the still blinded Kaoru.

"That was for Kaoru, you stupid jerk!" Yahiko shouted, flinging the katana away before turning to face the larger male, the boy's wooden sword stretched out to the side as he advanced towards a shocked Hyouko. "And now I'm going to make you pay for hurting her!"

With no sword and no more poison to defend himself, Hyouko resorted to his last available weapon. "I don't think so, kid!" The effeminate man roared and fired the crossbow, laughing as the arrow shot straight towards Yahiko only to pale as the boy dodged the projectile and struck back, slashing out with a quick swing of his wooden blade.

"You!"The student of the Kasshin Ryu shouted as the solid matter of his sword slammed into Hyouko's right leg. "Leave!" He roared, his cries of anger mingling with Hyouko's screams of pain as he continued his relentless assault, a quick strike slamming into the assassin's left leg. "My!" He shifted the bokken up, slamming the wood into the right side of Hyouko's torso. "Sensei!" Another hit connected on the left side of the assassin's rib cage. "Alone!" Yahiko spun around for the final move, slashing in an upward diagonal strike, the wood cracking against the side of Hyouko's head and the assassin was knocked off his feet, his battered form crashing into the brush near the maple tree.

Yahiko kept his angry gaze on the still form of Hyouko then spun around, fear over his teacher guiding his actions, his own eyes widening at the sight of Kenshin as the rurouni rushed over to Kaoru.

With the danger over at the moment, Kenshin went to his betrothed, concern and fear laced in his voice as he reached out and pulled Kaoru into his embrace. "Kaoru... you're alive... thank Kami-sama... I thought something bad happened to you."

"Kenshin?" Kaoru murmured, feeling the shaking form of her beloved as he held her and she wrapped her arms around him, her own body shivering in the cold rain as the adrenaline faded from her body. "What... what happened?"

The samurai frowned, pulling back to look at her, finding her gaze unfocused. "Can you see me, Kaoru?"

"No... Hyouko threw something and blinded me... I cannot see..." She reached up to touch his face. "But you're alive... and safe... I was so worried about you."

His heart broke at her words, even as her touch warmed him and he returned the attention, turning his gaze over to the deck at Megumi's voice.

"Take her over to the well, Ken-san and hurry!"

The samurai did as the doctor ordered, guiding her to the well as the doctor rushed over and pulled up a bucket, then took Kaoru's hands and placed them gently into water for her.

"I want you to splash water into your eyes and don't stop until your vision starts to clear."

The kendo instructor did as Megumi suggested, flushing her eyes with the cold water until light began to return to her.

Kenshin saw Yahiko approach and he smiled, feeling pride and relief at what the boy had done to protect Kaoru. He reached out to rest his hand on the boy's shoulder, features soft and voice full of honest praise. "Yahiko... you did well today... you are turning into a fine swordsman... I am proud of you... and I'm sure Kaoru is, too. And I want to thank you... for keeping Kaoru safe while I was delayed."

The boy blushed darkly at the praise in Kenshin's voice. "I was just doing... what Kaoru taught me to do..."

"Yes... but she is more than just a teacher to you... That you defended her without thought to yourself means that you love her as you would a sister... and mother.."

Yahiko looked over at Kaoru. She was like a sister and mother to him and though she could be a pain in the butt sometimes, he did love and respect her. He opened his mouth to speak only to go silent when the sound of clapping suddenly erupted from above high and Yahiko lifted his head, the rest of the group following as they stared up at the smirking form of Enishi.

Kenshin reluctantly left Kaoru's side, murmuring to the boy. "Stick close to Kaoru for me, will you, Yahiko?"

"R... right..." Yahiko replied, watching as Kenshin walked past him and into the rain soaked courtyard.

The samurai lifted his head, angry brown orbs glaring at Enishi who lowered his hands back to his side and addressed his ex-brother-in-law,

"Well done, Battosai... your friends are quite formidable... the show has been very entertaining so far..."

"Bastard..." Kenshin growled. "This isn't some damn show for your amusement!"

"On the contrary, it is a show..." Enishi countered, raindrops clinging to his glasses as reached up to slide them up the bridge of his nose. "A show of your abilities... or lack there of..."

"I'm tired of your games, Enishi..." Kenshin snarled, pointing his Sakabato up at the white haired man. "So come down here now and face me!"

"Come down and face you?" Enishi murmured, a dark expression upon his pale countenance. "I'm the one in control here, Battosai, not you... I'll come down when you've defeated every single one of my fighters."

"Every single one of your fighters..." Kenshin repeated and waved his sakabato to the side. "Look around, Enishi, the only one in your group still standing is you."

Enishi's lips twisted into a crooked grin. "Are you sure about that?"

The redhead studied the white haired man in confusion, catching a flash of movement to his right and he whipped around, a look of fear exploding on his face as Yatsume shot through the ruined gate, his right gauntlet outstretched towards his beloved and the rurouni charged forward, screaming in panic, "Kaoru, Look out!"

Kaoru snapped her head up at the sound of Kenshin's terrified voice, whirling around at his warning. Her eyes grew big as something sharp and deadly entered her vision then stopped suddenly just short of her throat, the tip of a katana bursting through the left side of her attacker's chest, blood splattering on the right sleeve of the girl's white kimono.

Kenshin reached Kaoru's side, wrapping a protective arm around her as he pulled her back and behind him, surprised eyes focused beyond the gasping form of Yatsume, finding a familiar face staring back at him.

"Well, well... seems I've arrived in the nick of time... Himura..."

 **Another chapter complete. Saito has joined the battle and after that... Enishi and Kenshin will have their showdown and Jinchuu will be delivered. I really struggled with this one and if you find the pacing odd, I apologize. Having three prolonged battles going on at once is damn tricky. If you liked it please do review. It really makes my day to hear from people that read this story of mine. Onto reviews!**

 **CupofTeaforAliceandHatter** \- I am thrilled you enjoyed the chapter. I do recall you asking about Aoshi and Misao so that you found it up to snuff makes me smile! Thanks for leaving a few words!

 **mmadams** \- I like Cho's character and he still has a part to play yet in the story. Saito's reaction was fun to do. He's kind of a prick but an honorable prick just the same.

I am pleased that you found my interpretation of Aoshi well done. And Misao is indeed happy to be with her Aoshi-sama.

I wanted to add gentle and loving moments between Kenshin and Kaoru... they are the main couple after all... and that they act a bit different around each other when they're alone is part of that. Teasing is always fun to do!

I always enjoy the banter between the fox lady and the fighter. So amusing... I hope you liked their interaction in this chapter as well. Thanks for taking the time to read my stuff and to review! I hope to see an update from you as well!

 **Bismarck Alexande** r- Part of me agrees with Saito as well. Aku Soku Zan is a bad ass motto to live by. But I also understand Kenshin's resolve to honor Tomoe's wish. That he can do that and still kick ass is freaking amazing. Well, in the restoration manga Gein was named Kuroko and much younger, like the movie, so I went with that and added my own spin on things... Glad you liked it.

Yes, it would have been prudent to travel with faster methods... but the note from Kaoru didn't really state the exact time and date... so that's why they went on foot...

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate it!

 **Queen 0f Games** \- I had that meeting planned for a long time now. I wanted to make things more dramatic and involve the characters more directly. It makes me happy that you find my writing of Aoshi well done. I've never written for him or Misao before... and like the beginning of this story, the more I write of them, the better I get. So that I did so well off the bat means I'm doing a decent job of adaptation and interpretation.

In keeping with the drama, Aoshi and Misao travel on foot. Because if they got there in time... there would be no Jinchuu... and Kenshin wouldn't go into his nearly catatonic state of grief and desolation.

As you know, I do love to write action, so of course I had to add the training sequence. This chapter was nothing but action as you've read. I had a really hard time with it, believe it or not. I hope it's up to snuff to a connoisseur of action scenes like yourself! Alas, the Jinchuu part must be pushed to the next chapter so that I can give the fight between Enishi and Kenshin a proper fleshing out.

I always smile when you review. That you read my stuff brightens my day and I'll begin work on If Anyone Falls in a day or two. Plus I'm working on a one or two shot of KxB that will be... er... M rated... most likely... Hope to hear from ya soon!

 **animaniacal** \- :beams: I'm happy I did well at it! I don't have the experience of writing in this universe like I do for YYH but I love RK no less and hope to continue to do well writing it.

It is okay. That you're still reading makes me happy as does hearing from you. I hope your trip to Japan is a blast and I thank you for taking the time to read and review my stuff!

 **Scarred Sword Heart** \- Sweet! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I really like Aoshi and Misao and hope that I continue to write their interactions in a believable manner.

I love to write action and training scenes... so that you like it makes me happy.

Heck yeah! I'd be making popcorn for the show every night with those two!

Thanks for reading and leaving me a few lines and I hope you liked this chapter as well!

 **Guest** \- I am glad you enjoy it! Hmm... well.. there may be a bit of that... in this story and perhaps I may do a one shot at some point. We'll see. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **blankxji** \- :Beams: I love hearing from new readers! I do try to give as much interaction between everyone as I can and Megumi risked her life for Sano in this chapter and he went crazy when she got hurt. They do love each other... and we will see acceptance of that on Megumi's part eventually. I do my best to write the story in such a way that those who know it can still enjoy it and those that don't are taken on a journey of love, loss, heartbreak, and joy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too and I thank you for reading and reviewing.


	21. Jinchuu

Another update to this story of mine. Do review if you liked the chapter! It always helps to motivate me!

Word list:

nihontou- Japanese blade

ougi- Final or ultimate attack

Shugeki Toisei- A Watojutsu attack in which the user kicks the back edge of the blade to increase the speed and strength of the blade when swung outward.

Tantou Housen- Way of the short sword. A book written by Ming General Tei Sou Yuu from which Watojutsu was created.

Watojutsu- A kenjustu that combines the speed and power of the Japanese Katana and the power and grace of Chinese Martial Arts.

Chapter 21-Jinchuu

 **Front Courtyard Kamiya Dojo**

"Saito?" Kenshin murmured. "What are you doing here?"

"Chasing down your brother-in-law," The policeman answered, enjoying the shocked look of the smaller man as he yanked the blade from Yatsume, the ninja falling to the side and onto the ground. "He's been active in the black market of illegal weapons manufacturing and his connections with Shanghai make him a very real threat to Japan," He paused, stepping over the prone form of the shinobi then stalked forward, the Kenshin-gumi following, and the officer tilted his head back, focusing his gaze upon the figure standing on the rooftop. "One I mean to stop here and now."

Enishi looked down at the policeman with narrowed eyes. "Hajime Saito, former captain of the third squad of the Shinsengumi. It's been a long time since we last met."

Saito flashed a confused look. "Met? I've never met you before."

"Oh, but you did... that night in Kyoto when you and Battosai fought for the first time..." Enishi replied. "You told me to go home... that the streets weren't safe for a kid like me to be wandering alone at night..."

A memory struck in the policeman's mind and he smirked. "So you were that kid, huh? Out trying to take your revenge on Himura..." He shook his head. "Foolish boy...You're still nothing more than a spoiled child throwing a temper tantrum over some perceived wrong."

The muscles in Enishi's face twitched at the biting lecture and the dismissal of his pain. "Perceived?!" He roared. "Battosai cut my sister down like cattle! You have no understanding of what it's like to lose your entire family! Battosai destroyed my life! And now I will destroy his!"

Saito smirked at the man's outburst, knowing he'd struck a nerve, his katana pointed down and to the side as he replied in a challenging tone. "Then by all means come down here and fight. We'll settle this grudge of yours once and for all. "

Enishi grit his teeth, knowing the police officer was trying to goad him into action and he drew in a breath, letting it out slowly as he regained control over his emotions. "I will... but you have your own problem to deal with, Saito-san."

"Really? Do tell."

"Me!" Yatsume snarled from behind the policeman, slashing out with his gauntlets, the tips cutting through Saito's uniform.

Saito grunted and whirled around, slicing out with his katana but the shinobi jumped back, landing in a crouch a short distance away. "This one is mine... don't interfere." The wolf of Mibu growled at Kenshin, moving away from the center of the courtyard and towards the rising form of the Yatsume.

Kenshin nodded, gently taking hold of Kaoru's hand, backing up onto the engawa, the rest of the group following the rurouni's lead and the redhead kept a fixed gaze on the police officer and the ninja as the two men circled each other.

Saito sized up the faceless attacker, looking for a weakness as he spoke, "You survived being stabbed... rather impressive... let me guess... some kind of shinobi trick?"

"No trick..." The ninja answered, his gauntlets clicking as he flexed his hands. "It is the gift of the Yatsume clan... to adapt to pain... to tolerate and overcome the tearing of flesh and the breaking of bone... in doing so... I can kill without being held back by the weakness of the body."

"I see... so you overcome pain and injury to kill without thought to your own safety do you?" Saito murmured, regarding the man before him with disdain. "A worthy ability... for a monster..."

Anger flared in the ninja's heart, his voice growing hateful at the insult. "You think I'm a monster? The real monster here... is Battosai..." Yatsume paused, making a motion with his head towards the deck where Kenshin stood. "Him and those he killed for. My clan was ruined and my compatriots wiped out by that man over there," The shinobi turned his attention back to Saito. "And I will have my revenge, no matter what you say or do."

"So you're stuck in the past like your boss, too, eh?" Saito replied in a cool tone. "You really are a moron. It's no wonder Himura beat you so easily."

Yatsume clenched his jaw. "He didn't beat me... I'm still here... and I will kill you to get to him if I have to."

"Hmph..." Saito sounded out. "A moron and stubborn to boot. You should have learned your lesson earlier and bowed out."

"I will not stop until Battosai is dead."

"And that is why you will lose," The officer replied, a scolding tone in his words as he continued, "An animal continues on by instinct alone... a man understands when he's beat and gives up... and a monster that doesn't know his own limitations... that continues to blame others for his own failures... is sick of mind... and must be put down like a diseased dog..." The police officer raised his sword in front of him and pointed it directly at the shinobi. "So come on then, monster... let's end this pathetic display of misplaced vengeance... I've got other business to attend to."

The insult to his person, his feelings, and his desire for revenge sparked the rage festering in the shinobi and he brought his gauntlets up, snarling as he jumped forward and slashed out with his left hand.

Saito parried the attack and back pedaled, smirking as Yatsume continued to swipe out at him in anger. It made the ninja off balance and vulnerable to making mistakes. _That's it... get angry... It'll make finishing you easier._ He found an opening and took it, stabbing straight forward, his katana sinking into the right side of the shinobi's chest.

The pain flared in Mumyoi's body and he hissed, gnashing his teeth and his right hand snaked up, clasping around Saito's left one, holding the sword in place and preventing his escape.

The officer's smug look morphed instantly into shock as he was yanked forward, the blade sinking deeper into the ninja's chest, now within range of Yatsume's gauntlets.

The shinobi wasted no time, stabbing out in retaliation with his free hand, the razor sharp tips of his gauntlet piercing through the thin fabric of Saito's uniform jacket and embedded themselves deep into the policeman's right shoulder.

Saito gasped as Yatsume retracted his hand, blood spurting from the puncture wounds but recovered, jerking his head back as the ninja swiped upwards in an attempt to slice through his neck. The smaller man ducked and retaliated, lifting his leg to kick outward, the sole of his shoe smashing into the exposed knee of Yatsume.

The shinobi growled at the strike, feeling the explosion of pain, his leg nearly buckling from the impact and he let go of the katana hilt the same time as Saito did, the sword still embedded in his shoulder as he jumped back and away before the officer could connect a more solid hit to his now injured knee.

Deprived of his weapon, Saito remained still, panting a bit as the pain radiated throughout his shoulder and down his arm. He kept his focus solely on Yatsume, watching as the larger man slowly withdrew the blade and tossed it aside then taunted him.

"Without your sword you can't beat me, policeman. You are too weak..."

Saito merely smirked, putting on a show of bravado as he silently calculated his next move. "I don't need a sword to take care of a monster like you."

"You're an arrogant bastard, aren't you?" Yatsume growled then charged forward. "You shouldn't take me so lightly!"

The officer braced for the charge, dodging the violent swipe of the ninja's gauntlets as he dropped and rolled forward, hand outstretched as he grabbed for the hilt of his katana and whirled around, thrusting out and up, the tip of the blade stopped by the clawed tips of Yatsume's metal glove and the ninja doubled down, clasping his own hand as both set of gauntlets held Saito's sword at bay.

Rain continued to fall in the courtyard, the only sound as the combatants stared at one another until the ninja broke the silence first.

"What will you do now, policeman? You can't harm me with your sword trapped... my gauntlets have no weakness that you can pierce."

Saito's lips spread into a cocky smirk. "Can't I?" With sudden violence, he sprang up, the power of his legs lending strength to his attack as the samurai thrust forward, the tip of the katana piercing through the metal and slicing through flesh and bone of both hands before bursting out the opposite side.

Yatsume screamed in pain and anger as his tendons and muscles were severed, the sensation sparking the memory of his battle with Battosai long ago. _Not again! Not like this!_ With a roar, the shinobi leapt back, yanking his hands with him as they slid free of the blood stained blade. He turned and jumped onto the rooftop of the side wall, cradling his damaged hands as he whirled around and roared above the thunderous boom that erupted in the darkened sky. "This isn't over yet! I will not be denied my vengeance! I will kill Battosai! I swear it!"

Saito flicked his blade, blood splattering off and onto the soaked ground, watching as the defeated shinobi vanished over the wall and out of sight. "Hmph... fled like a coward... typical monster..." Turning back to the main building, the wolf of Mibu stalked forward, his focus now upon Enishi as he spoke. "Your men have been defeated... there is no one left now but you... so come down and let's end this."

Enishi glared at the officer. The arrival of Saito was an unwelcome surprise. Still, it mattered not. His plan was nearly complete, his trump card was still active and he knew it was time for the final stage to begin. The white haired man would have his revenge... _and nothing will stop me from delivering Jinchuu._ Tightening the grip on his elongated brown bag, Enishi jumped down off the rain slick roof, landing in a graceful crouch and rose, straightening his frame as he stared at the lanky wolf of Mibu.

Kenshin saw his ex brother-in-law jump and knew the time had come for him to face Enishi. He felt Kaoru's hand hold tightly to his, knowing she was worried over him and he turned, soft eyes meeting the troubled ones of his beloved and he whispered. "I have to go, Kaoru, but I promise I will end this and return to you."

Kaoru was indeed worried over the rurouni though she knew this moment would come. _And I don't want to distract him from what must be done._ With a brave heart, the girl spoke in as confident a tone as she could muster. "I believe you, Kenshin. I believe in you. I know you can beat him. Just please, be careful and come back to me."

He favored her with a warm smile as he stroked the top of her hand with his thumb. "I will always come back to you, koibito. You are my heart... and my future... I won't let that future die here today..." He paused, voice becoming softer still. "So please stick close to Sano and the others... I don't want you hurt again," With reluctance he let go of the girl's hand then shifted his focus to the rest of his friends. "Everyone please stay back. I don't want anyone getting caught up in this fight."

Sano nodded. "Kick his ass, Kenshin. I know you can do it."

"I'll make sure to take care of your injuries when the battle's over." Megumi chimed in.

Kenshin gave a nod of his own, shifting his gaze to Yahiko who spoke.

"You better not lose, Kenshin. Kaoru will be heartbroken and I'll have to beat you up for that."

The rurouni smiled, knowing how protective Yahiko was of his sensei. "I won't lose, Yahiko, I promise," He reached out to clasp the boy's shoulder, voice and features paternal as he whispered, "You stick close to Kaoru and keep her safe for me, okay?"

Yahiko felt pride at the task the rurouni gave him and nodded, an expression of resolve upon his youthful face. _He's entrusting me to keep Kaoru safe. I won't let him down._ "You got it."

The redhead drew back and pivoted away, features shifting into a determined look as he stepped down and onto the courtyard, coming to a stop at his old rival's right. "Saito?"

The policeman turned his head at the sound of Kenshin's voice. "What is it?"

"This fight is between Enishi and myself. Please do not interfere."

There was a hardened edge in the smaller man's tone that both amused and impressed Saito and he snorted. "Who said I wanted to interfere? I came here to make sure Yukishiro doesn't get away. That's it," He moved around the redhead, heading towards the engawa but stopped, tossing over his shoulder, "Just make sure you beat him."

Kenshin gave a slight smile at this. _Typical Saito._ His smile fell at Enishi spoke.

"So Battosai, are you ready to receive your just punishment for the murder of my sister?"

"I will find my own answer to atone for the death of Tomoe and for my sins as a hitokiri," Kenshin replied. "And I will fight you, Enishi, with all my strength, so that you too, will come to understand why this desire for revenge is folly."

"Revenge is folly... an interesting choice of words, Battosai," Enishi murmured, eyes narrowing in contempt. "And I already have an answer for you... It is the cruelest form of revenge I can unleash upon you..."

Kenshin's brow furrowed. _The cruelest form of revenge?_ He saw Enishi reach up and the redhead reflexively took a defensive stance, hand clenching the saya of his sakabato tightly, waiting for the larger man to make the first move.

Enishi smirked at the samurai's reaction, gripping the left shoulder of his cloak and he yanked, pulling the blue fabric off, revealing a sleeveless blue top and orange pants. He clutched the brown bag with his left hand and peered coldly down at the rurouni. "A bit jumpy are we? Perhaps I should have a warm up before I proceed with Jinchuu..." He untied the bag, his hand grabbing a rather long sheathed weapon and he clasped the hilt, drawing the sword out, twin tassels shaking in the wind as he held it up for inspection.

"What the heck kind of sword is that?" Sano asked, watching from the safety of the engawa. "The hilt looks Chinese... but that blade..."

"There's no mistaking it, that blade is a nihontou..." Kaoru finished for the brawler as she studied the weapon in Enishi's hand.

Saito lit up a cigarette, impressed at the girl's observation. "She's right... it is a tachi... a Japanese long blade in style up until the Sengoku period. Enishi is larger then Kenshin, his reach will be longer... and with that blade... Himura's going to have a hard time getting close enough to do damage."

In her heart, Kaoru knew her beloved was at a distinct disadvantage in terms of power and reach. Kenshin would have to use his speed to overcome Enishi. _I know you can beat him, Kenshin. But please... be careful._

Kenshin studied the long blade, watching as Enishi twirled the sword in an elaborate series of arcs before the larger man took a sideways stance, the dull side of the weapon resting along his shoulders and neck, the tip pointed directly at the rurouni.

Enishi lifted his left hand up and back, palm exposed and curled his last two fingers, leaving the index and middle finger pointing upright as he tucked in his thumb. "Are you ready to begin, Battosai?"

The samurai recognized Enishi's graceful stance as one of the many forms of concentrating strength that prevailed in Chinese Martial Arts. But did he have mastery of it? Or was it merely for show and intimidation? "I'm ready to fight you... but you might want to take off those glasses... you could get hurt."

Enishi sneered at his warning. "Hurt? You won't be able to even lay a scratch on me, Battosai... but you're welcome to try." He darted forward without warning, slashing out in a series of rapid strikes, the clang of metal ringing in the water logged air as Kenshin's blade met Enishi's in the center of the courtyard.

The redhead grit his teeth at the force of the attack but parried, keeping the larger man at bay as he countered with a wide arcing slash aimed for Enishi's midsection.

The white haired man blocked the attack then jumped back, the rurouni doing the same thing as they stood a short distance from each other. Enishi pointed his sword straight down, using both hands in precise finger gestures as he spoke. "That was rather pathetic, Battosai... you hardly used any power in your attacks. Were you trying to test me or something?"

Kenshin said nothing, keeping his blade straight in front of him.

"Not very talkative, hmm? I find myself wanting to tell you many things, Battosai... but first... A little demonstration of my Watojutsu... just for you!" Enishi darted forward suddenly, swinging outward and up with his tachi, aiming for the smaller man's head.

Kenshin flicked his sword down to block it, eyes widening as Enishi's right leg snapped up the second the blades touched, the sole of the larger man's shoe smashing into the mune side of the tachi, the force knocking the rurouni off his feet. Air exploded from his lungs as the redhead was hurtled into the side wall, the solid material cracking from the stress of the impact.

Kaoru stared in horrified shock at the violence of the white haired man's attack, her ears picking up the term of Enishi's styled attack. "Wato... justu? I've never heard of such a ryu before..."

"Hmph... so he's learned a technique that combines speed and power... this Yukishiro is an excellent fighter." Saito murmured.

"Yeah, but Kenshin's no slouch, either... he'll figure out a way to beat this guy, you watch." Sano commented, flexing his hand as his brown eyes focused on his best friend. _Come on, Kenshin, get up and show this guy what you can do!_

Enishi lowered his leg back down to his side as he studied the smaller man with a smug look, enjoying the pain floating in the rurouni's eyes. "Hurts doesn't it? The Shugeki Toisei is designed to use maximum force in the blow. I'm quite surprised you're able to stand after that Watojutsu attack."

Kenshin winced as he struggled to breathe, the wounds on his back from his previous fight throbbing in time with his roaring heartbeat but the pain was bearable and the redhead pushed off the wall. "Watojustu... you call it?"

"Yes... a style perfected by the Chinese after their run in with Japanese pirates during the 13-16th centuries," Enishi explained, still in a talkative mood. "One of the Ming army generals, a former fighting monk called Tei Sou Yuu, studied the nihontou and collected his research into the Tantou Housen. This book was sent out to the army and they adopted the Japanese sword, importing and making the blades to combat the invaders. They took the sword of the east and perfected it for the continent creating a fighting style known as Watojustu."

"I see..." Kenshin murmured as he straightened his small frame. "This ryu uses the speed and precise slashing attacks of the nihontou while merging with the strength and fluid movements of Chinese Martial Arts."

"Hmm... a rather simple definition for the complexity of Watojutsu... But no matter..." Enishi replied, sliding his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "It's time to fight... So why don't you show me one of the Hiten Mitsurugi techniques, hmm?"

"Before I do that, you need to take those glasses off... I don't want to blind you."

The corner of Enishi's lip went into a spasm, irritated at the rurouni's concern. "You're rather insistent about me taking off my glasses... why is that?"

"Because I am fighting to stop you... not to permanently injure you."

Enishi frowned and sighed. "You don't get riled up easily do you? Seems I'm going to have to stoke the flames of anger to bring you up to my level... so be it... I suppose I can entertain myself with some chatter..." He charged forward, slashing out left and right in targeted arcs, driving Kenshin further away from the main building and his friends, the pair edging closer to the ruined entryway.

Kenshin knocked away each attack Enishi unleashed, knowing the younger man was merely toying with him, frowning at how far away they were from the engawa. Was this some sort of plan? To separate him from his friends?

"Shall I tell you a story, Battosai?"

The samurai brought his gaze back in focus on Enishi, lifting his sword to parry the larger man's downward slash, pushing up and forcing his opponent away.

Enishi dove right back in, slashing in wild arcs, more for show than power as he continued, unabated by the lazy dance of swords they were performing. "A long time ago in a land far away there lived a beautiful maiden... this maiden had a brother who adored her," Enishi increased the speed of his attack, adding a bit more force, enjoying the strained features of his enemy. "She was his whole world... The only one who loved and cared for him. One day the sister ran away in search of her missing prince... she left the boy alone... and he was heartbroken... The boy went on a journey in search of her... only to find out that the prince had been killed and she'd been taken captive by the cruel murderer...The boy sought to free her from the killer... but he was too late... the hitokiri cut down the beautiful maiden right in front of the helpless boy. There was so much blood... so much... the boy was paralyzed... he couldn't move... couldn't scream... couldn't save her... she was gone..."

The images of Tomoe's death exploded in Kenshin's mind, the old wound of his heart torn open again and he growled. "Stop this, I don't want to hear anymore!"

But Enishi would not be moved. "You're not fighting serious yet... neither am I... just listen... the story is getting even better now..." He thrust the tachi towards Kenshin's head, smirking when the smaller man swatted the attack away. He hacked into the air, driving the samurai right out the entry and down the steps.

The gang on the engawa followed, keeping a safe distance as they watched, picking up pieces of the story above the rain that was beginning to abate.

"The boy tried to get his revenge, but the hitokiri was too strong... his side won the war... so the boy fled to the west... to Shanghai..." Enishi spoke with a relish, attacking with lazy arcs, the two of them moving down step by step away from the compound. "But that city is full of demons... and living became a hardship... he was starving... and weak... too weak to move... he collapsed and would have died... if not for a Japanese couple that had found him. They were doing research in the mainland you see and they took pity on the boy... bringing them to their home in the city. They fed him... and clothed him... and do you know what he did to repay them?" Enishi asked as he kicked out, nearly laughing as Kenshin vaulted back and stumbled down the bottom step that led out into the street below. He paused his attack, pointing his sword downward. "He killed them... every last one... including the children..."

Kenshin's eyes widened, his expression of horror mimicked by the group above.

"My God... you mean he slaughtered the people who helped him?" Megumi murmured in disbelief.

"The bastard was sick in the head from the start!" Sano growled in disgust.

Kaoru shook her head, not wanting to listen but knowing she had to... just as Kenshin had to listen to the white haired man's story.

"He took their money and valuables... and found a book... with a weapon... this weapon here..." Enishi continued, waving the tachi slowly before resting the mune side over his right shoulder as they wandered into the empty street, the audience following and backing a safe distance away. "And in that book, he learned the art of Watojutsu... self taught, he put his own reflections into the style... he became strong... strong enough to defeat anyone who should oppose him. Now then... the boy could have simply stolen the goods and not killed the family that had helped him. So why did he? Why kill them? Was it because they fought him? Was it a deranged mental fit that compelled him to kill? Or was it because he had lost his happiness at the hands of a brutal hitokiri that he could not stand to see happiness in another family?" He paused, sensing the rurouni was about ready to unleash some sort of attack. _One more little spark and he'll explode._ "The death of happiness is the answer, Battosai... I killed them because they were happy... and it's all your fault..."

Kenshin grit his teeth, appalled at the depraved behavior of the man before him. Anger flashed in his veins and he used that to lend power to his legs "That's enough, Enishi! I won't listen to this anymore!" He jumped up and spun around, slashing out with all the force he could muster, aiming for the side of Enishi's head.

But the white haired man anticipated the attack, knocking it harmlessly aside by tapping with the bottom of the tachi's hilt against the sakabato then sidestepped, thrusting his blade straight through the upper part of Kenshin's left arm, blood exploding as he quickly withdrew the sword and backed away.

Sano, Yahiko, and Megumi blinked in shock, watching as their friend landed and stumbled a bit, blood pouring from the wound.

Saito shook his head. "Moron... the Ryu Kan Sen attack is best used as a counter... he left himself wide open and paid the price for it... what was he thinking doing that?"

Kaoru's heart hammered in her chest, her anxiety growing and the fear carried in her voice as she called out to her beloved, "Kenshin!"

The sound of Kaoru's cry reached the two men and Enishi glared over his shoulder at the girl.

Kaoru felt the anger reflected in Enishi's gaze and she backed up a bit. There was no mistaking it... he was enraged... at her...

The white haired man slowly brought his attention back to the samurai as he continued his story once again. "11 years have passed since that day on the battle field... and the boy is now a man... he returned to his home country to seek out the hitokiri that had robbed him of his sister... And his anger grew... not only had his sister's killer changed his name... he had found a home... friends... and a new woman to replace the one he'd murdered... Such happiness made the man sick... he knew it was time to make the hitokiri pay for his crimes... by killing the new found happiness of the one who had destroyed the man's own... long ago."

Kenshin caught the meaning and his anger grew anew. With surprising speed, the samurai dashed past the younger man, dodging the swipe aimed at his midsection and whirled around to face his opponent, holding out his sword in a protective stance to block any advancement from Enishi. "This fight is between you and me..." He said in a lowered and darker timbre. "You will not involve anyone else..."

Enishi was impressed at how quickly the redhead had moved past him, smirking at the promised threat in the smaller man's tone. "So you're getting serious now? Good... The story was finished anyway..." He brought is blade upright, pointing it at Kenshin. "It's time to settle this once and for all, Battosai..."

Kenshin lifted his sword, cradling it against the left side of his body, his face a mask of determined concentration. The samurai charged forward this time, flicking his wrist as the blade slashed out, meeting Enishi's downward strike, the force was equal, driving both of them back and they countered in sync, the constant clang of metal ringing in the night air as each tried to defeat the other.

Enishi grinned madly at each powerful blow the smaller man unleashed upon his tachi. "Very good, Battosai... you're close to my level now... but it's still not good enough..." He pivoted sideways, lifting his sword parallel of his outstretched arms, his left palm pressing against the dull side of the blade as he swung down in a vicious arc aiming for the top of Kenshin's head.

The samurai dodged, leaping away as he watched Enishi's blade slam into the ground, debris exploding from the force of the blow and countered, gripping the hilt with both hands as he jumped up and extended the blade high over his head.

The white haired man's grin remained. _The Ryu Tsui Sen... your favorite attack... and one I've been wanting to destroy for quite some time!_ His hand wrapped around the cords dangling from the tachi and leapt up to meet Kenshin in the air, swinging the blade from the cord, whipping the blade at the samurai who blocked the attack, his own attempt at striking Enishi disrupted and the pair landed opposite of each other once more.

Kenshin growled and whirled around, charging at the still rising Enishi and unleashed a lightning fast flurry of blows just as he turned, each strike connecting with full force on the bespectacled man's body as the samurai performed the Kuzu Ryu Sen then finished off with a forceful tsuki to the heart, knocking the larger man off his feet and onto the ground in a heap.

Kaoru stared in surprise at the powerful attack, hope rising in her. _Is this it? Is Enishi defeated?_ Hope turn to fear as Enishi came to life and rose to his feet, his large frame was bruised... the blows to his ribs would have caused some breaking... and there was blood on his face as well. So how? How was he still standing after such a powerful assault? "But... that attack... I saw him connect with each strike... How could such an technique have no effect on him?"

"It's not that it had no effect..." Saito chimed in, his experience in battle providing him with answers the girl could not know. "It's that Yukishiro doesn't feel the pain of those strikes. He must be in a state where the spirit overcomes the weakness of the body... It's possible he's been this way since even before this fight... Which means there's only one way to stop this man without killing him. And that is for Himura to use his ultimate attack, the Ama Kakeru Ryo no Hirameki."

Kaoru looked at the police officer as she listened. _Kenshin's ultimate attack... That must be what he used to defeat Shishio._ She turned he attention back to her betrothed, worry crossing her features as she watched Enishi stalk towards the rurouni. _Kenshin... please... you have to be careful... this man... he's... he's not human..._

Kenshin stood his ground as his ex brother-in-law came to a stop a few feet before him.

"That attack just now was very strong, Battosai... I am relieved..."

The redhead frowned. "Relieved?"

"Yes... relieved... had you been weak... it would only add to my shame... what kind of brother would I be if I could not protect my sister from someone so weak..." Enishi whirled his sword behind him, snatching the hilt as he rested the blade against the back of his left arm. "Which means you have an even more powerful attack... a finishing move that can defeat even the strongest of men..."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. His ultimate attack had only been used twice... once against his master... and the second time against Shishio. So how did Enishi know of it? _Because he's also a swordsman._ He answered himself. All styles had final attacks meant to overpower and defeat their opponent. Hiten Mitsurugi was no different. The Ama Kakeru Ryo no Hirameki would bring down Enishi. _But dare I use it now?_ He wondered, resolve filling him as he straightened his frame. _I have no choice. If he can withstand the Kuzu Ryu Sen, then my ougi is the only thing left that can defeat him now._ "Enishi... your feelings over your sister's death are not wrong... nor is your hatred of me... That your pain drives you to do this is understandable... But the way you have lived your life since then is wrong... and I cannot allow you to continue this vendetta..." Kenshin slid the sakabato into the saya, tilting the hilt slightly, the metal hand guard clicking as it connected with the scabbard then crouched down into an attacking stance. "I will end this here and now."

Enishi remained standing, his manic eyes studying the samurai intently. "Then by all means try and stop me, Battosai."

"That stance... it's rather unusual..." Saito murmured, taking a drag from his cigarette as he observed the two fighters. "He must have some knowledge or suspicions as to Himura's ultimate move and has a counter in place for it."

"Maybe... but I doubt it," Sano commented. "You were there on that ship... you know what Kenshin's ougi can do... there's no way that Enishi can avoid being hit by the attack..."

Megumi looked over at Kaoru, frowning at how pale she was. "Kaoru... what's wrong?"

The girl could not give voice to answer. She had listened to everyone talk...had understood what Kenshin had to do to win... but what if... what if this fight wasn't the right answer? Enishi's strength was guided by his desire to avenge Tomoe's death. And Kenshin still bore the burden of atoning for her loss... The two ideas were about to clash for the final time... _only one of which will prevail and I fear... I fear... for Kenshin... Please... Please survive... I can't bear to lose you..._

Enishi tilted his head down, the vision of Tomoe smiling at him, renewing his strength. "Nee-san... you're here..." He lifted his gaze to study the smaller man. "So long as my sister smiles for me, I can never be defeated... My sister inside of you, Battosai, tell me... is she smiling for you now?"

Not for the first time did Kenshin suspect Enishi to be quite mad though he indulged his question. "No... she is not smiling now... but she will be... once this fight has ended... so let us finish this, Enishi." Without warning, the samurai launched himself forward, drawing his sakabato out in a lightning quick motion and stepped forward with his left foot, slicing in a violent and powerful upward sweep meant to strike Enishi's chest only to widen his eyes when the white haired man ducked straight downward, his sword tucked over his back and head as he hugged the ground.

 _I've got you now!_ Enishi cried silently as he sprang up, his tachi unleashed upon the unprotected chest of Kenshin and he slashed in diagonal sweep, the ha side of his blade biting sharply into the skin of the redhead, crimson fluid splattering in the wake as he was cut open by Enishi's sword.

Kaoru clutched her heart, her gaze transfixed in horror as she watched Kenshin collapse to his knees, blood pooling around him as the severe cut continued to spew crimson fluid. She wanted to run to him... to save him... But if she did... she would be cut down... and Kenshin would only suffer more. _Please... Please get up, Kenshin... You have to move... You have to move before he kills you!_

"I don't believe it... he managed to dodge the attack!" Sano exclaimed. "How is that possible?!"

"Idiot..." Saito murmured, drawing the fighter's attention over to him as he tossed his cigarette to the ground and snuffed it out with his shoe. "Himura's ougi can't work on what's not above it... Enishi crouched down to avoid the attack... When Himura missed, he left himself vulnerable to attack and Yukishiro sprang up to counter... The claws and fangs of a dragon that soars to the heavens cannot reach a Tiger that has gone into the earth..." _Just what else do you have in store, Yukishiro?_ He wondered as he watched the white haired male straighten his frame and stalk over to the redhead.

"Does it hurt, Battosai?" Enishi asked, coming to a stop as he loomed over the smaller man. "It's the same wound you gave my sister after all... I still remember her scream... remember the blood... the way it pooled under her lifeless body..." He paused, lifting his sword to rest on his right shoulder. "Of course, I had to hold back a little... can't have you dying on me just yet. Isn't that right, Gein?"

The masked shinobi approached from the darkened street, coming to a stop at the taller man's left. "That is correct..." He crouched down, reaching out for something upon the ground, his gloved hand clasping a thin wire that he yanked back with a simple flick of his wrist.

Explosions erupted simultaneously upon each side of the street all the way up and into the dojo and beyond, filling the air with a thick and heavy smoke that choked out all visibility.

Enishi nodded his approval of Gein's work, peering down coldly at the panting samurai as he clutched at his wound. "In the end... death is too merciful for you, Battosai... It won't appease my anger... nor avenge my sister's death... Your punishment must be more severe... more... devastating..." He walked past the bleeding redhead, eyes as dark as his intentions as he stalked forward. "You killed my sister's betrothed... and murdered my sister... so too, will I kill the one most precious to you. You will be made to suffer a living hell... just as I have for the last 15 years... this is my ultimate Jinchuu for you, Battosai..."

Kenshin's eyes widened in alarm at this revelation. Enishi's promised threat brought the fear in the back of the rurouni's mind into the forefront. Kaoru was precious to the samurai... she was his heart... his world.. if she were to die now... _NO!_ He roared silently. _I can't let this happen! I won't let it happen! I have to get up! I have to stop him!_ Driven by desperation to protect his beloved from Enishi, Kenshin tapped into his will and began to rise, ignoring the flare of pain that erupted with each movement. He turned and stepped forward, strength returning as he savagely shoved aside the weakness of his dying body, making to follow Enishi and stop him.

A short distance away, the Kenshin-gumi and Saito looked around in confusion and irritation, their vision limited by the thick smoke that swirled around them.

"What the hell is this?!" Sano shouted, peering wildly around for some sign of movement in front of him. "I can't see a damn thing!"

Megumi reached out and grabbed hold of the fighter's sleeve, keeping close to him. "Stay still, idiot! I don't want to lose you in this smoke."

Saito's eyes narrowed. Though it was difficult to see, he could still hear foot steps approaching. _Himura could not move that quickly... injured as he is, which means only one thing. Enishi set this up from the beginning... to get to Battosai's weak point._ "Yukishiro's coming this way. You need to get Kamiya-san out of this smoke and away from here quickly." He barked, looking over at Yahiko who stood next to him.

"Right..." Yahiko replied, reaching out to tug at Kaoru's sleeve. "We've got to go, Kaoru..."

But the girl stood firm. "No... I won't leave him!"

The boy frowned. "Kaoru, you can't stay here... Enishi's coming for you! He'll kill you if he can, don't you realize that?!"

"I will not leave Kenshin!" She cried. "I have to make sure he lives on... so I can live on with him... I can't abandon him now... I just can't!"

"Kaoru... you saw what happened! Kenshin's too messed up to save anyone right now! He told me to protect you which is what I'm trying to do! So we have to go!" Yahiko shot back, snapping his gaze up as Enishi was suddenly upon them.

The man swept his eyes around the group, a dismissive tone in his voice as he fixed his gaze upon the defiant form of Kaoru. "The rest of you are in the way... step aside..."

Kaoru's gaze shifted beyond Enishi, shock and hope blooming on her face and the white hair man frowned, looking over his shoulder, surprised to find the bloodied samurai standing within reach of the white haired man's tachi but he made no move to strike him down.

"Ah, so you're able to stand after all... this is good... My revenge would be ruined if you die..."

His voice was cut off as Kenshin suddenly lashed out with his right fist, smashing it and the hilt of his Sakabato into the larger man's face.

The strength of the blow knocked Enishi backwards, sending his glasses flying and his large frame crashing into the ground several feet away. The Watojustu master growled and sat up, shocked and angered by the power in the attack. He pressed his hand against the swollen side of his face, glaring up at Kenshin. _How is this possible?! I cut him to the quick! He shouldn't have the ability to fight me anymore!_

A seething look crossed the samurai's features, his voice thunderous in its rage as he shouted, "I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO DO THIS! I DON'T CARE IF TOMOE IS SMILING DOWN AT YOU, I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO HURT, KAORU!"

Enishi's mouth quirked in annoyance as he rose. "You won't allow it? This is good, Battosai... Get angry... The more the you desire to protect her... the greater the shock when she's gone..."

Kenshin lunged at Enishi, all pretense of defense gone as he lashed out with his closed fist, rage fueling his strength as he struck the larger man in the stomach then snapped his arm up, slamming the side of his hilt under Enishi's chin. Blood exploded from the Watojutsu master's mouth, face glazed with shock as the rurouni whirled around and brought his blade in an upward swipe, the dull end smashing into the side of Enishi's head. The white haired man was lifted off his feet and his body sent crashing into the outer wall of the dojo perimeter.

Kenshin stalked forward as he watched Enishi push off the wall and straighten his frame, eyes fixed in a withering stare as he glared at his opponent and snarled, "If you think for one second I will let you harm Kaoru, you are mistaken... you won't touch her... I won't allow it!"

Enishi shook off the pain circulating in his body, features a dark mask of anger and confusion. _Where is he getting this strength from? He should be broken... body and soul... not fighting like this. I won't stand for it! I won't lose! My sister will be avenged!_ He rushed forward, lifting his tachi to strike Kenshin down but the smaller man ducked, slamming his sword into the larger male's midsection, knocking him back and away.

Nearby, the group tried to organize themselves, the smoke making it difficult to impossible to see more than a few feet in front of them.

"Kaoru, we have to go!" Yahiko cried, tugging at her kimono. "We can get to safety and Kenshin can come to us but we can't linger here any longer!"

"But... I can't abandon Kenshin right now... I can't..."

"Get your act together, Kaoru!" Megumi shouted at her. "You said it yourself that night in the kitchen. If you die, Kenshin will blame himself and suffer! Is that what you want?!"

Megumi's words shook Kaoru out of her paralyzed thoughts and she blinked, casting a look over in the direction of where Kenshin was still fighting with Enishi. _He's fighting to protect me... if I die here... he will suffer and die of a broken heart... I can't allow that... I have to live on... I know he will come for me... will come back to me... I know it..._ Determined to follow through with staying alive, Kaoru turned to Yahiko and nodded. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Yahiko replied with a nod, taking hold of Kaoru's hand as they raced off and away from the smoke.

Sano made a fist. "Let's go stop this fight!"

"I thought it was a private duel..." Saito murmured, smirking at the fighter's agitated reaction.

"Give me a break will ya? You don't want this guy to get away, right? So let's take him out now and end this."

"Fine..." Saito replied as he drew out his sword and held it to his side. "I was getting bored standing around anyway..."

"Megumi, wait here, okay? I'll be right back."

The lady doctor nodded at Sano's instruction, not wanting to argue the point. "Don't do anything too stupid."

"Can't guarantee I won't, but I'll do my best." The fighter said with a grin before stalking forward in the smoke, Saito right behind him, as they headed in the direction of Kenshin and Enishi's fight.

 **Kenshin and Enishi's fight**

The rurouni showed no signs of wearing down, unleashing a volley of strikes that connected to Enishi's legs, ribs, arms, and neck. But the white haired man kept getting back up. _I won't lose! I can't lose! Nee-san! Nee-san give me strength!_ He brought his sword up and charged forward, roaring out his fury only to be driven to the ground as Kenshin brought his sakabato up and slammed in across the top of his head.

Kenshin loomed over the fallen man, a stony expression upon his bruised features as he lifted his sakabato over his head. "When you awaken from this, I will tell you the truth of all things... if after that, you still desire revenge, I will fight you... but for now... sleep, Enishi..."

A gunshot went off within the darkened plume and Kenshin felt something strike at his blade, the reverberation felt down from the hilt into his arm as the sakabato flew from his hand. He lifted his gaze, blinking as the large form of Hyougo burst through the billowing smoke haze and jumped onto him, knocking the smaller man down and pinning him to the ground.

Enishi rose, a wicked smile upon his face as he scoured the ground for his glasses then scooped them up, sliding them back into place. "Well now... seems my allies are still of some use after all..."

Kenshin struggled to get out of Hyougo's hold, desperation in his voice as he shouted, "Enishi, wait!"

The white haired man walked away from the rurouni. "Don't worry... Battosai... it'll all be over soon..."

The redhead grit his teeth, a wild look in his eyes as he cried out at the top of his lungs, "ENISHI! STOP! DON'T HURT KAORU!"

But Enishi paid no mind, disappearing into the smoke, leaving Kenshin at the mercy of Hyougo who growled and lashed out, smashing his left hand into the side of Kenshin's head and the world began to spin, the face of Kaoru floating in his mind and he fought against the hold. _I have to get out of this... I have to save her! Kami-sama give me strength!_

A flash of movement caught his eye and Kenshin blinked as a shoe flew into view, slamming into the side of Hyougo's head, knocking the large man off the rurouni.

"Get off him, you jerk!" Sano snarled then shifted his gaze, looking down at Kenshin as he held out his hand. "You alright?"

The redhead nodded, taking Sano's hand as the fighter helped him to his feet. "I have to get to Kaoru!" He panted, looking frantically for his sakabato, scooping it up from the nearby wall and tore off before anyone could stop him.

Sano watched him go, turning to the sound of Saito's voice as he came up behind him.

"You should get going, too... Himura may need your help."

"What about you?" Sano asked, his gaze shifting to the rising form of Hyougo.

"I'll take care of this scum..." The officer answered, holding up his sword in response. "Now go... before it's too late..."

"Right..." Sano took off, back into the smoke, stopping in front of Megumi and he took her hand, dragging her forward.

"Sano, what are you doing?!" She demanded, racing with him down the smoke cloud that swirled around them.

"Going after Kenshin, come on!" The fighter answered, continuing to pull the lady doctor with him, hoping he could help Kenshin save Kaoru from Enishi's plan to kill her.

 **On a street near the dojo**

Yahiko and Kaoru emerged from the smoke, the pair trying to find their bearings as they ran as fast as their legs could carry them. He spied the bridge that led to the opposite side of the river. _There's a police station not too far from here... if we can get over the bridge we'll be safe!_ He tugged on his teacher's hand, guiding her forward only to skid to a stop at the sight of a masked shinobi blocking their path. "You!" Yahiko shouted, lifting his bokken up as he stood in front of Kaoru.

"Going somewhere, boy?" Gein asked, eyeing the two before him with amused eyes.

"Get out of our way!"

The ninja laughed softly at the boy's growled command. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that... you see... Your sensei has a date with destiny... one which she cannot be late for..."

Yahiko frowned. "What crap are you talking about? Kaoru belongs with Kenshin... and I won't let you hurt her."

"Who said I wanted to hurt her?" Gein replied nonchalantly. "Besides... I'm not the one you should be worried about..."

Yahiko saw the ninja looking at something beyond them and he turned, gasping at the sight of Enishi approaching them. "Get behind me, Kaoru..."

"Yahiko... you can't defeat him..."

"Well, I can't let him hurt you! I won't.. I made a promise to Kenshin and I won't break it!" The boy shouted, sticking his chin out defiantly as he snapped at the much larger male. "That's close enough!"

Enishi slowed to a stop, a dark mask upon his countenance. He didn't like this.. being so far away from the site of his Jinchuu... and the boy... trying so hard to defend his teacher...brought back memories of his own desire to protect his sister which troubled the Watojutsu master enough that he paused. "Boy... you are not part of this... leave..."

"I'm not going anywhere! I won't let you touch, Kaoru!"

"I'm afraid I can't allow her to live... I bear no ill will... but for Jinchuu to delivered, Kamiya-san must die..."

"Bullcrap!" Yahiko snarled and attacked with all the force he could muster.

Enishi jumped back, avoiding the strike to his stomach, frowning as he spoke, "Gein... if you please..."

Yahiko growled, making to strike again only to blink as something wrapped around his midsection and yanked him back. The bokken went flying from his hands, clanking on the street as he was tossed into the air, his small form crashing into the river below with a loud splash, the current carrying him away from the battle and his sensei.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru cried, fearful eyes watching as her student floated down the river, whirling around as she felt Enishi advance upon her. Her eyes darted about, falling on her pupil's wooden sword and she dove, her hand clasping the hilt and she rolled into a stand, holding it directly in front of her.

Enishi stared at the sword then the girl as he stopped a few feet from her. "It's pointless to fight... you don't have the strength to face me... as you are..."

"I may not have your strength... or Kenshin's skill... but I won't give up so easily... I will fight if I have to... I will fight to protect others... even if I lose... I will not give in..."

"His love for you gives you strength... as yours does for him... yes... I can see that it does..." Enishi murmured. "But I'm sorry to say... this is the end for you..." He brought his tachi up, rushing forward as Kaoru lifted her bokken, the two clashing in the empty street.

The battle was brief and Gein watched as his boss went about his business, following silently behind him as they headed back to the dojo for the final part of the plan.

Kenshin, meanwhile, continued on through the smoke, emerging into the clear street, searching frantically for some sign of his Kaoru. Something moved in the distance and the rurouni charged forward, recognizing the approaching figure. "Yahiko!"

The boy lifted his head at the sound of the samurai's voice and rushed forward. "Kenshin!"

The redhead noticed the soaked clothing as the boy stopped before him, concern welling in his heart. "What happened Yahiko? Where's Kaoru?"

"They took her Kenshin... that masked shinobi and Enishi... they threw me into the river and grabbed her... I don't know... I don't know where they went... but... we have to find her!" He stammered through chattering teeth.

Kenshin's features turned ashen. _If they took Kaoru then that means..._ He smelt it then... a hauntingly familiar fragrance and his mind began to reel... _no... this scent..._ He tore off, following the scent trail, Yahiko close behind.

"Kenshin, wait up will ya!" Sano's voice shouted, still holding onto Megumi's hand as the pair reached the location of their friend, but the rurouni paid no heed, tearing past the fighter and doctor then around the bend to the next street. He followed the fragrance as it grew progressively stronger and he yanked open the untouched side gate of the dojo and raced inside, the scent of Ume flowers nearly overbearing as it mingled with the smoldering remnants of Gein's smoke bomb attack.

"Welcome, Battosai..." A voice whispered in the dark and Kenshin froze, turning around slowly to find Enishi peering down his nose at him. "How do you like the smell? White plum... my sister's favorite... quite lovely don't you agree?"

The small hairs on the back of Kenshin's neck stirred, his nostrils flared and he glared at his ex-brother in law with panic filled eyes. "ENISHI, WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAORU?!"

"Follow the scent... there will lie the answers you seek..."

A sudden spurt of adrenaline coursed through Kenshin's veins and he darted forward, a sickening wave of terror welling in his stomach as he raced up and along the engawa. He tore into the open training hall where the fragrance was strongest, skidding to a stop, dropping his sword as he stood paralyzed, gawking in horror at the sight that met his gaze. There, before his feet, lay the prone form of Kaoru, an X carved into her left cheek and her chest skewered with Enishi's tachi. "No... It... It can't be... She can't be... Kaoru..." His body trembled as he stared down at his beloved. _Please, Kami-sama... don't let her be dead... she can't be dead... she can't..._ He pleaded as his knees began to quake and his legs suddenly buckled.

The samurai collapsed, tears springing in his eyes as he reached out, taking her small hand into his larger one, feeling the warmth of her skin. Yet there was no pulse... no life within her and his mind began to unravel... She was his world... His heart... His love... His future... And now his world was burning... His heart was broken... His love was dead... And his future gone... _It's all my fault... I couldn't save her... I couldn't save Kaoru! She's dead, dead, DEAD!_

He crawled forward and with gentle care drew out the sword impaled within her chest, tossing it aside then pulled Kaoru into his arms, cradling her as the tears trailed in rivulets down his face. Grief began to overwhelm him, the ache in his chest becoming unbearable... his broken heart fracturing as his mind and soul fell into a dark pit of desolation, unable to contain the cry of agony that exploded from his throat as he hugged her to him, his head resting against hers as he rocked back and forth. "KAORU!"

 **Another chapter completed... Hope it was to everyone's satisfaction... next time we'll get into Kaoru's burial... Kenshin's disappearance... Enishi's destination... and the dilemma his new found... company... must face... and most likely the arrival of Aoishi and Misao to Tokyo... we'll see... As always do please review if you liked the chapter... it helps to motivate me... onto reviews!**

 **Guest** \- Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! Thanks for reading and leaving a review!

 **Sayuru** \- Well, there won't be any real detail of the wedding night on this site... if I do it at all... it'll be posted on a different one... Thanks for leaving a few lines and for reading.

 **Queen 0f Games** \- It's awesome you read it so many times. I know you enjoy action scenes. Hopefully when you read this you'll like it just as much.

I had fun writing Sano vs Banjin... it's all about strength and fists... real tough guys... duking it out. And of course I had to have some Megumi and Sano moments... a kiss would have been good there... I agree!

I wanted to show how much Yahiko has grown... and how much he respects and loves his teacher... she is both sister and mother to him after all. I can do emotional stuff sometimes... though it isn't always easy. And Hyouko was a fool... and that's why he got his butt kicked...

Writing battles happening all at the same time is difficult in this type of format... but alas... I'm a writer not an artist... which is why manga is a great medium for such things as fight scenes...

I hope I didn't disappoint with the fight in this one... it was very long and covered the majority of the chapter for both Saito's fight and Kenshin's. The ending was emotional as well.. though I feel I could have done a better job with it.

I do hope to hear from you soon... I know you had some issues to take care of state side... and I am... concerned... I want to know you're doing okay... I thank you for taking the time to read and leave me such awesome reviews! I love them! Take care, okay?

 **Bismarck Alexander** \- I wanted to showcase what Yahiko learned while giving Kaoru some fighting... Yahiko will become a great master of the Kasshin Ryu someday after all. Thanks for reading and leaving a few lines!

 **Katherine-** Whoa... even better than the manga version? Oro? That is high praise indeed! I do hope to see an RK movie covering this stuff... the manga really deserves it. Your favorite? Sweet! I'm honored. Thank you and thanks for taking the time to read and review, I appreciate it!

 **mmadams** \- I am happy it was easy to follow and that the battles were to your liking. I do my best to keep everyone in character. I write mostly in the Yu Yu Hakusho world so RK is still something I'm learning to get comfortable doing but I'm glad that I do well enough at it.

I wanted to do something different from the manga of course, while giving both Yahiko and Kaoru the spotlight in the fight with Hyouko. Kaoru deserves some fight scenes, too, right?

:Chuckles: I knew you'd really enjoy that part. Megumi and Sano didn't do much in this chapter but I hope you like it anyway. I look forward to your thoughts and I thank you for reading and reviewing! Makes my day!

 **animanical** \- Well, in keeping with what I wrote in chapter 6, I had to have Kaoru be the one to take on Hyouko for the most part. Action is something I enjoy writing most and it was difficult to do so many going on at the same time but I am pleased that the location details helped.

Saito had some time in this chapter and I hope I did alright with him... and that you like the changes makes me smile. Thanks for reading and leaving a review... I always appreciate hearing from you!

 **Scarred Sword Heart** \- :Shuffles feet: Well, I wanted to keep things similar but different... so that you think it was good makes me happy. The fight between Otowa and Kaoru was something I wanted to showcase as different from the manga story line. I set it up in chapter 6 for that moment in chapter 20... and yet, I wanted Yahiko involved as well... so I had him block Hyouko's blade and finish him off... showing the boy's growth... and his protective nature towards Kaoru. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and I thank you for reviewing and reading my work!


	22. Lost and Found

**Another update to this story of mine. Sorry for the delay but work and fatigue have sidelined my creative flow for a bit. I struggled with this one so it took longer to complete than what it usually takes me. Anyway, onto the story!**

Chapter 22- Lost and Found

 **Kamiya Dojo**

Enishi stood in the smoke, a smirk of twisted triumph upon his face as he watched the redhead reach out and pull Kaoru's lifeless body into his arms. His smirk widened when Kenshin began to rock back and forth, his voice rising in pitch, screaming out the name of the murdered victim as tears streamed down his anguished face. Yukishiro recognized the heartbroken wail erupting from the samurai's parted lips... understood the pain and despair exploding in the older man's heart. Yes... this was what a living hell was... utter desolation... a shattered heart that could not be repaired... grief with no consolation... absolute catastrophic emotional trauma to the soul. A mind trapped in a devastating and gut wrenching abyss of unimaginable suffering and guilt. _Welcome to my world, Battosai_.

His ears picked up soft footfalls behind him and he kept his voice low, even as his eyes remained locked on the broken samurai with no hope left within him. "Is everything ready?"

"I have done as you've instructed," Gein answered, coming to a stop to the left of the taller man, impassive eyes watching as his enemy sobbed and rocked uncontrollably. "I see that Jinchuu was a success."

"Yes. Battosai is a broken man. My sister's vengeance has been fulfilled," Enishi replied, his smirk fading as his expression morphed into a somber look and he turned, walking into the smoke. "Come along, Gein. I want to be gone before reinforcements arrive to delay our escape."

The ninja caught movement, spying the rapidly approaching forms of the fighter and lady doctor and he pivoted around, retreating with his boss as the pair silently vanished into the smoke that continued to swirl around the compound.

Sano was the first to burst around the corner and into the training hall, Megumi right on his heels. "Kenshin?! Where the hell are..." His voice died out, shock plastered on his face. There, on the floor, sat his best friend crying... and in his arms... a lifeless Kaoru. _No... it... it can't be... Jo-chan!_

Megumi skidded to a stop beside the fighter, eyes widening in horror at what she saw. "Kaoru!" The doctor rushed forward, trying to calm the fear in her heart, her mind taking control as she dropped to her knees beside the weeping Kenshin. "Ken-san? Can you hear me?"

The samurai's eyes remained closed, his head resting against Kaoru's as he continued to rock back and forth. Trails of tears cut through the dirt and blood caked on Kenshin's face but his voice had gone silent. He seemed not to hear the doctor's words so Megumi reached out and touched his arm.

The rurouni's eyes opened at the contact, his head lifting to study the person to his left through water logged eyes. A small part of his mind registered the owner of the face but he was lost in a fog of pain and grief. He could not hear her words. He could only feel pain and misery. His Kaoru was gone. His world was destroyed. There was only blood and death now... hopelessness and failure... that was all that remained... and all he'd ever be allowed.

Megumi met his gaze, seeing the far off stare, knowing shock had settled in with the sudden and violent trauma of losing a loved one and her heart broke even further. So much pain. So much... She didn't know if she could help him or Kaoru. _But damned if I won't try._ "Ken-san... you have to let Kaoru go... I have to... I have to examine her... I have to know if she's... if there's a chance she's still alive."

The samurai said nothing, a haunted look swimming within his tear filled eyes as he shook his head, clutching Kaoru tighter to is chest as if afraid to let go.

"Ken-san..." Megumi whispered, a pleading tone in her voice as she tried to reach what was still conscious inside him, desperate to do something... anything to try and help her friends. "Please lay Kaoru down... let me help her... I want to help her... If I can..."

Kenshin looked back down to the lifeless form of his beloved, reacting on impulse and the doctor's persistent request. He slowly shifted, gently lowering Kaoru down and he slid back to allow Megumi to examine the young woman.

Sano stood in the entryway feeling helpless as he studied his friend. There was a hopeless and weary look in his expression that worried the fighter. And pain... Sano knew all about pain... but this... this was something else entirely. His ears picked up the sound of footsteps racing towards him and he turned, spying the small form of Yahiko darting around the corner and heading straight for him.

"Sano!" Yahiko shouted upon seeing the brawler. "What's going on?! Where's Kaoru and Kenshin?!"

The older male's protective nature kicked in and he moved to intercept the boy, whispering, "You don't want to go in there, kid."

Yahiko frowned, his fear growing at the soft tone in his friend's voice. Sano never talked like that. The fighter always yelled and flailed his arms about when he was upset or irritated. But if he was this subdued... An expression of panic rippled across his face in realization. _Something's happened to Kaoru!_ Unable to quell the rising tide of anxiety about his teacher's fate, the boy dashed to the side, attempting to bypass Sano only to bounce back when the larger man suddenly blocked his path. "What the hell, Sano?! I need to see if Kaoru's alright, so let me through!" He roared, ducking down when the man tried to grab him, shooting through the fighter's legs and into the training hall.

Yahiko's heart hammered in his chest, eyes widening as they registered what his mind did not want to believe. His body shook, legs giving way and he sunk to the wooden floor. _No... It... It can't be..._ His head dropped, tears springing to his eyes, anguish and shock escaping his throat as he cried out, "Kaoru!"

Megumi kept her focus on trying to take Kaoru's pulse, though her mind registered Yahiko's shocked emotional state. Kaoru had been Yahiko's teacher... his care giver... his friend... his family... long before Megumi or Sano had arrived. Her loss would affect him greatly... and Kenshin... The doctor looked over to the samurai, finding his posture and unfocused gaze disconcerting. He was lost... out of time... trapped in his own mind... What horrors was he inflicting upon himself for the failure of protecting Kaoru?

Yahiko lifted his head, his eyes focused on Kenshin, his voice cracking into a pained whisper. "Enishi... did this... he killed Kaoru... What are you gonna do now, Kenshin?"

The rurouni gave no indication that he'd even heard the boy and Yahiko's expression morphed into a look of anger to match the heat in his voice. "Aren't you going to go after him?! Aren't you going to make him pay?! He killed Kaoru! She never did anything to him! Don't you love her?! Don't you want to avenge her?!" Seeing the man he looked up to just sitting there doing nothing was infuriating and unacceptable and Yahiko rose, small hands clenched into his fists, unable to silence the scream in his heart that called out for retribution and vengeance. "Fine then, if you won't do something, I will!" He snapped, whirling around as he barreled past Sano. His gaze swept the courtyard, falling upon his sensei's wooden sword and he charged forward, bending down to snatch it up before bolting through the ruined front gate and down the steps.

Megumi whipped her head in the direction of the entryway, frowning when Yahiko dashed past the thunderstruck form of Sano. Frightened over the boy's safety and Kenshin's catatonic state of mind, the doctor yelled at the fighter to help. "Don't just stand there, go after him!"

Sano jumped at her tone but nodded, happy to at last to have a task and he raced off after the boy, vaulting down the steps and onto the street below. He shot through the dissipating smoke as his eyes scanned the area before him. Within the swirls of gray, he caught sight of Saito standing near the prone form of Hyougo sprawled on the ground. He risked stopping for a moment, desperation in his voice as he asked, "Did Yahiko come through here?"

Saito looked up from his unconscious opponent, lighting the cigarette dangling in his mouth with a match as he answered the fighter's question. "You mean the kid? Yeah, he took off past me a few seconds ago."

"Thanks!" The taller man said in a rush, darting forward for several steps only to stop at the demanding voice of the policeman who shouted,

"Wait a moment! What's going on? Did Himura defeat Enishi?"

Sano turned to address Saito, his taped hands clenched as he replied in a strained tone. "No... Enishi fled after killing Kaoru and Yahiko ran off to chase him down."

Saito's features turned grim. This was unexpected news... and unwelcome. "And Himura?"

Sano could only shake his head, unable to voice or explain the depth of Kenshin's despair and he turned away, bolting off, leaving a troubled Saito behind. The fighter raced through the night, searching for Kaoru's missing student, relief filling him as he caught sight of the boy's yellow kimono and he tore off after him, his long stride allowing him to close ground and he shouted, "Oi, Yahiko! Stop! Come back!"

"Leave me alone!" Yahiko shouted in return, legs fueled by adrenaline as he increased his speed, trying like hell to escape from Sano only to be jerked back by the brawler's strong hand upon his shoulder. The boy growled, whirling around and slashing out in reflex with his bokken to drive the larger man to let go. "Get away!"

Sano flinched at the sudden violence, jumping back to dodge the attack, disbelief on his face as he said incredulously, "So that's how it is, huh? You're going to attack your friends? Is that what Kaoru taught you?"

"You shut up!" Yahiko snarled, holding up his sword as he glared up at the taller male, too angry to think straight. "She was my sensei! She was murdered by Enishi and won't let him get away with what he's done!"

"You think you're the only one hurting?!" Sano snapped back, ignoring the surprise on the boy's face at his outburst. "I'm pissed off, too! I want to find Enishi and bash his face in for killing Kaoru... I want to make him pay for what he's done just as much as you do!" Pain flashed on the fighter's bruised face as his shoulders dropped, allowing the younger male to see his own hurt. "But we... we can't... go after him right now... we have to take care of Kaoru... and Kenshin... We can't abandon them..."

Abandon Kaoru... was that what he was doing? Yes... it was... abandoning his teacher... abandoning her morals and principles... How could he leave her? She needed him... needed him to help the others. The wound in his heart widened and Yahiko lowered his gaze, the anger leaving him, replaced by infinite sadness,grief, and guilt. He had failed to protect her in life... And he had nearly failed her in death. Tears sprung in his eyes and he lowered his weapon, crying anew as he dropped to the ground. "Kaoru..."

The boy's pained whisper broke the fighter's heart and Sano sat down beside his younger friend. The brash and hot headed man was unsure how to console the boy, so he remained silent, waiting until Yahiko's sobs died out then rose, holding out his hand for the boy to take. "Come on, kid. Let's go home."

The boy wiped his eyes, taking a shaky breath before nodding and he reached out, taking the man's hand, letting Sano help him to his feet and the pair walked side by side as they made their way back to the Kamiya dojo.

 **The training hall**

Kenshin remained seated for a moment as the doctor hovered over Kaoru but his gaze and his mind were elsewhere. He didn't belong under the roof of his beloved with her gone... he had no right to comfort and happiness. Murder had extinguished the flame of joy that once ruled his heart. There was no reason now to stay... no hope of happiness to cling to. Ties to the dojo had been severed. He could not remain here any longer. He must wander again. And so Kenshin rose, his steps silent, his movement automatic as he crouched down to drag up his sakabato. He clutched the saya tightly, slipping out of the training hall and down the engawa to the side exit.

No eyes witnessed his departure. No voices called out for him to stop; to return to the safety of home. He had no home to return to. It had been destroyed the moment Kaoru died. The faint scent of white plum still lingered in the air and this brought more pain... more memories... it was too much... all too much to bear. Kenshin's stomach rolled and he began to shake. The pace of his steps quickened, the bruised muscles of his legs straining in protest at his rapid escape from the dojo. He had no sense of direction and no care about his final destination and still he kept running, grief fueling his flight into the night. For Kenshin was broken in body... broken in spirit... broken in mind and in heart... A broken man too strong to die... and too weak to live...

 **Inside the dojo**

Megumi did not see the rurouni leave, her focus entirely upon the prone figure of Kaoru. She held the girl's wrist, frowning when she couldn't detect a pulse. The doctor tilted her head, her ear over the girl's lips but no sound of breath could be heard. There was no sign of life so she shifted gears, unwrapping the girl's kimono to get to the wound in her chest. There was no blood flow to staunch. And at last reality set in. Why would there be a blood flow? The heart had stopped beating the moment it had been impaled by Enishi's sword. Her friend was dead. There was nothing Megumi or anyone could do to bring her back. Sadness welled in the lady doctor's heart and tears formed in her eyes. Death was a part of life... doctors witnessed it every day. It was easier to keep things clinical and detached.

But this wasn't some patient she barely knew. This was her friend. This was Kaoru. The one who kept everyone together... that made them a family unit. The one who Kenshin loved... the girl who had won his heart and ended his wandering... The woman who gave him a chance at happiness. And now murder had torn that hope away from the samurai. Her shoulders dropped, pain on her features to match her voice as she turned to whisper. "I'm sorry, Ken-san... so sorry... She's..." Her words died out as her eyes fell upon the empty space Kenshin once occupied. When had he left? Concern filled her mind and the doctor stood up, heading out onto the engawa, her voice soft but insistent as she called out, "Ken-san?"

Megumi walked from room to room, looking for the samurai. She paused on the deck, her gaze sweeping out into the courtyard. The smoke had dissipated, the ruined front gate now visible but there was no trace of the rurouni. Cautiously, she stepped down, searching for signs of their enemy but the one called Hyouko was missing. Her eyes narrowed and she returned to the training hall. Sano had defeated Banjin, knocking him out cold but he was no longer in the dojo. So where had he gone off to? Was he lurking in the shadows? What if he came back? Kenshin was gone... Sano was gone... Kaoru was... The lady physician heard footsteps on the deck and she whirled around, features and body tense, heartbeat roaring in her throat, ready to fight or flee only to let out the breath she'd been holding as her eyes fell upon the downtrodden forms of Sano and Yahiko. "Thank Kami... it's only you two."

Sano frowned at how jumpy the doctor was. "What's wrong with you?"

Megumi waved his concern away. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Nothing, huh?" Sano countered. "You looked spooked to me. Did something happen while we were gone?"

"No.. it's..."

"Where's Kenshin?"

Megumi turned her focus on the boy, a troubled expression upon her lovely face. "I don't know... I was so focused on trying to help Kaoru that I failed to see him leave."

"Leave?" Sano said in disbelief. "Kenshin wouldn't run off... he wouldn't leave Jo-chan behind like this..." The fighter shifted away from the training hall, shuffling down the deck, as he murmured under his breath, "He's got to be around here somewhere," He paused, looking around as he called out, "Kenshin?! Oi, Kenshin, where are you?! Stop hiding and come out! We need your help!" From room to room, the brawler searched, frustration welling inside when the samurai could not be found. _I don't fucking believe this! Kenshin ran off!_ Sano returned to the hall, shaking his head, anger in his voice as he growled. "He's really gone... the bastard just up and left us behind."

"So he's abandoned Kaoru and abandoned us then?"

Megumi turned at the seething tone in Yahiko's words, trying to calm the rage she could see burning in the boy's eyes. "Yahiko... Ken-san isn't in the right state of mind... his heart has been completely broken. You must try to understand his pain of loss."

"What's to understand?" Yahiko retorted bitterly as he glowered at the doctor. "I loved Kaoru, too! She was my teacher, my friend, my family, and that miserable piece of crap Enishi took her away from us! If Kenshin truly loved Kaoru, then he wouldn't have run away! He would have stayed... to help us make..." His heated words died out as his gaze shifted to the lifeless Kaoru, his voice growing sadder and more defeated. "He would have stayed to take care of her properly... and made arrangements for her burial... he was her betrothed... doesn't he have an obligation to be here?"

Megumi understood the boy's anger and his grief. Yahiko felt abandoned by the man he looked up more than anyone else in the world. He had lost both a mother figure in Kaoru and a father figure in Kenshin. And while she couldn't replace either of them in Yahiko's heart and mind, she could still be his friend and help him through the grieving process. "We are still here, Yahiko," She whispered, moving over to rest a hand on his shoulder and she crouched down until they were eye level, her words sincere as she spoke to him in a gentle tone. "And I promise you we will do right by Kaoru... I will personally take care of her and make arrangements for her funeral."

"And I'll make sure to track down Kenshin and knock some sense into him," Sano vowed, slapping his right fist into his open left hand for emphasis. "I'll drag his sorry ass back here if I have to... and we'll plan together how to find Enishi and make him pay for what he's done."

"You promise?" Yahiko asked, looking up at the fighter with expectant eyes.

"Yeah, kid, I promise."

"Okay then..." Yahiko murmured, looking back to Megumi. "What do we do now?"

The doctor straightened her lithe frame, voice still soft. "Now, I will clean Kaoru's body and prepare it for the burial ceremony. Tomorrow we will begin arrangements for her," She paused, looking over at Kaoru with saddened eyes. "And after that we will make sure she has a proper funeral."

No sleep would come for the four survivors of Jinchuu. Megumi tended to Kaoru, following the ritual cleansing and dressing of white in preparation. Sano sat in his room, drinking sake in a fruitless attempt to stave off his depressing thoughts. Yahiko lay on his futon, staring up at the ceiling, tears falling in silence as he replayed the last few moments he saw Kaoru alive in his mind over and over again. And in the darkness... Kenshin wandered blindly, his mind ravaged by the destruction of his world at the hands of Enishi. There was no rest... and no consolation... only the dark... only the pain and misery of loss.

And so it continued through the night. No rest... No peace... and no sleep... not even for their enemies who had fallen and been confined.

 **Tokyo Police Central Station- Solitary confinement**

Saito stood in front of the metal bars of the cell, candle light flickering in the darkness as he waited for his prisoner to awaken. The large man's compatriot, one Hyouko Otowa, had been captured fleeing Tokyo by Cho of all people, and while the effeminate man had revealed a few tidbits of information, the police were still very much in the dark about Enishi's plan beyond Jinchuu.

"Do ya think the brute will talk?"

Saito took a short drag of his cigarette, puffs of gray fuming from his lips as he exhaled. "Guess we'll find out, won't we?" He replied, watching as his prisoner began to stir. The policeman waited for a moment before he asked, "Can you hear me, Kujiranami-san?"

Hyougo gave no sign that he'd heard the lieutenant's question, his massive form still as stone, and Saito dropped his cigarette, crushing it with the sole of his shoe before moving closer to the bars, changing tactics, his tone becoming stronger and more authoritative. "Tell me what you know of Enishi Yukishiro."

The large man's head lifted in response, dark eyes glaring at Saito... or was it through him.

"Battosai... Where is, Battosai?"

Saito saw the man's jaw clench, saw the muscles spasm across Hyougo's face, saw the flexing and unflexing of his left hand, tell tale signs of aggression and anger. "Where Battosai is now isn't relevant to my question. Now tell me what you know about Enishi Yukishiro."

Saito had barely demanded an answer before Hyougo was on his feet, leaping at the bars, his mouth contorting grotesquely as he roared, "Where is Battosai?!"

The policeman stood his ground, even as Cho jumped back in fear and surprise. Impassive eyes met the crazy ones of Hyougo. The prisoner was thrashing about, teeth gnashing as he fought against the metal binding him from freedom of movement. Saito watched as Hyougo frothed and snarled a repetitive mantra about Battosai. And in this, the policeman was thankful for his own prudence in having the brute chained at the neck, left wrist, waist, and ankles. _Judging by the sturdy tension in the restraints, they'll keep him from causing too much damage... for now._ Knowing he wouldn't be able to garner any information from the hulking man, Saito pivoted away from the cell and walked down the hall towards the steps that led up to the next level.

Cho followed close behind, letting out a sigh of relief when the heavily fortified door closed, cutting off the roar of Hyougo's crazed voice. "That guy isn't right in the head... you know that, don't ya?"

"Obviously," Saito snarked, ignoring the glare Cho tossed his way. "No matter, we'll just have to find the answers out on our own, speaking of which," He paused, turning to study the blond. "Did you discover anything of value during the raid of the house in Yokohama?"

"All I found was a whole lot of nothing," Cho grumbled. "Place was cleaned out. No clues as to where Yukishiro went or what his plans were beyond Jinchuu," He paused, looking over to his boss. "And judging by your reaction earlier, Battosai must still be alive. So what exactly did Enishi do?"

Saito did not answer right away, drawing out his cigarette pack from his top jacket pocket. "He killed Kaoru Kamiya."

Cho's eyebrows shot up. "He killed Battosai's girl?" The blond shook his head, disbelief in his voice. "Himura has the worst luck in the world. His wife then his betrothed... that's some twisted stuff... That probably drove him right over the edge..."

"Hai, it has..." Saito replied in a distracted tone as he pulled out a cigarette and tapped it against the pack before sliding it between his lips. "Seems while Sagara was chasing down Kaoru's student, Himura ran off. Finding him now could prove as difficult and discovering Yukishiro's whereabouts. Which is why I'm sending you out to find him."

Cho's brow furrowed, not asking how the lieutenant knew such things. Instead he asked, "If what you said is true, what makes ya think Battosai can be found? He used to be a wanderer, right? What's stopping him from wandering right out of Tokyo?"

Saito slid open the matchbox in his hand, striking a match against the side before lifting it to light the unfiltered end of his cigarette. "I know Himura better than you think," He began, inhaling as he shook out the match. "Despite his mental breakdown, he won't wander too far... he'll eventually tire out.. unable to run anymore.. when that happens, he'll settle down somewhere and when he does... he won't move... so we will continue to search... until he is found." _The question is, what will be left of his state of mind now that his heart has been destroyed?_

"What do you want me to do if and when I find him?"

Saito exhaled a puff of smoke. "Observe him then report back to me. I'll make sure to wake him up from his slumber. One way or another."

"And the others?" Cho asked. "You think they'll go looking for him, too?"

"Without a doubt," Saito confirmed. "With Kamiya-san dead, they will be too busy and too distracted to go searching for Himura... they'll most likely begin looking for him after the burial. Though... perhaps if we're lucky... he might show up for her funeral."

Something in the policeman's tone suggested the opposite to Cho but he didn't argue and after a few more instructions, the blond was cut loose and he headed to the nearest inn and rented a room for the next several days. His search taking him all over the city with no luck to show for his tireless and thankless work. So it was on the third day when he returned to the station, blinking at the sight of his boss dressed in a black kimono and hakama pants. Which could mean only one thing. "You're going to the girl's funeral aren't you?"

"I am," Saito confirmed, straightening his obi. "There is a minuscule chance that Himura shows up for Kamiya-san's burial and I decided to pay my respects... from a distance of course." Lowering his hands to his sides, the policeman eyed the blond expectantly. "I take it you've had no luck so far?"

"No," Cho answered, strolling over to the window. "Wherever Battosai is, he's hidden real well. I've asked just about everyone I know and no one in this city has seen him. It's like he's just up and disappeared."

"Keep searching. Himura's bound to show up eventually."

Cho took the hint and departed, going back out onto the streets of Tokyo while Saito made his way to the temple for Kaoru's funeral.

 **Day of Kaoru's Burial**

The sky was overcast as the funeral procession made its way from the temple to the burial site. Yahiko and Megumi marched at the head of the group, Sano volunteering to be one of four men to carry the coffin to its final resting place. Many had come to the funeral to offer their condolences, including Kaoru's students and her many neighbors but the one who loved Kaoru the most was nowhere to be found. Knowing it was a futile hope for Kenshin's return, Yahiko kept his eyes forward, stopping with the rest of the crowd as they reached the burial site.

He stood beside Megumi, hiding the grief and guilt with an expression of solemn reserve. He had been too weak to save Kaoru... too young and inexperienced to keep Enishi from killing his sensei. Despite this, Yahiko had not abandoned his teacher. _Which is more than I can say for Kenshin._ Anger and hurt from the rurouni's flight from the dojo mingled with his other emotions and thoughts. _I know you loved Kaoru. But you ran away and left us to deal with her death when you should have been here to send her off properly. Why did you do that, Kenshin? Why would you leave us behind? Don't you know we're in pain too?_

People began to weep openly as the coffin was slowly lowered into the hole in the ground. The boy knew this was an unusual event, burying the body, for cremation had been the standard practice in dealing with the dead until the Meiji government had enacted a ban on burning the deceased. But really, did it matter if she were cremated or buried whole? Kaoru was dead now and was about to be laid to rest. He watched as the barrel-like casket settled and the men began the arduous work of burying the protected remains of the kendo instructor.

With the procession and funeral ceremony complete, the crowd began to slowly withdraw and return to their homes but Yahiko remained, studying the hole in the ground as the workers shoveled the dirt atop the coffin, closing his eyes as the last bit of soil was scattered. This was it... the finality of Kaoru's death... he would never hear her laughter or her scolding again... never be able to spend time with her and learn from her... his friend and his teacher was gone... Her spirit free from her mortal shackles to continue on the path to her next life. With heavy heart, Yahiko turned, the last to leave the site and he stopped one last time, saddened eyes looking back as he whispered in the wind. "Goodbye, Kaoru."

 **Tokyo Police Central Headquarters- The evening of Kaoru's burial**

"So the raid of the Yokohama house yielded nothing that will help us track down Enishi Yukishiro?" Kawaji asked softly, looking up from the open file on his desk and over to the large window where the lanky form of Saito stood. Having just returned from visiting his in-laws, the chief of Tokyo Police had been shocked at what had transpired during his absence and looked to Saito to provide answers. Answers that Kawaji wasn't sure he wanted to hear.

"No," The lieutenant replied, a glowing orange ember reflected in the glass as he took a long drag from his cigarette. "Nor have the two men we captured the night of Kaoru Kamiya's murder."

A flash of sadness crossed the police chief's tired face. He had liked the kendo master and her betrothed. Kenshin Himura had done much for the government and the people of Japan. The swordsman had earned the right to live his life in peace and with the woman he loved. But she had been cruelly cut down in the prime of her life. Just as the rurouni's first love had long ago or so he'd been told by Saito. "Such tragedy... it doesn't seem fair does it?" Kawaji murmured, turning his focus back to the file. "Himura must be devastated."

"Devastated," Saito whispered. "Something like that. He ran off the night of Kamiya-san's death. No one has seen him since. Not ever for his betrothed's funeral."

Kawaji's brow furrowed. "Himura didn't even show up for Kamiya-san's funeral?"

"Well, I was there today for the girl's burial and Himura was a no show, so I would say her loss hit him hard indeed."

The police chief was surprised at this. "You went to Kamiya-san's funeral?"

Saito shrugged, voice nonchalant. "Seemed like the appropriate thing to do." Not elaborating on his true purpose in being there.

Kawaji looked back to the younger man. "Do you think he may have... ended his own life?"

The lieutenant quirked an eyebrow at the worried tone in the older man's voice. "I find it highly unlikely. Himura values life, even his own, too much to take it," Saito took another drag from his cigarette. "No... if anything he's simply wandered off to wallow in his misery."

"Have you sent out any one to search for him?"

"I have," Saito answered. "But so far, our efforts have proved futile. Just as our search for Yukishiro has been... less than desirable..." He paused, blowing out smoke as he set his jaw. "But I won't give up on tracking him down."

"So you'll be staying in Tokyo a while then?"

"Hai," Saito replied, turning to face the chief. "There are some unexplored options I'd like to pursue in regards to finding Yukishiro. And I confess Himura's skill will be invaluable to the cause."

"You mean to continue your search for Himura then?"

"That is my plan," The lieutenant stalked over to the desk, lowering the cigarette in his hand to snuff it out in the simple blue ashtray nearby. "I'll make sure to inform you the minute I have contact and confirmation of news."

 **Kamiya Estate- three days after Kaoru's Burial**

Voices filled the courtyard as several of Kaoru's former students worked side by side with the deceased girl's neighbors, both pitching in to help repair the ruined front gate of the Kamiya dojo. Despite the sound of life that floated in the air, there was a dark malaise that hovered over the estate. Kaoru was gone and no amount of tears, wishes, or prayers could bring her back. Life should and would go on for Yahiko, Megumi, and Sano. But right now, each felt a wave of guilt and a pain of loss.

The lady doctor tried to keep things together and bring some normalcy to everything, but Yahiko was withdrawn and Sano was constantly missing, spending every bit of daylight to search for Kenshin. And every day the fighter would return exhausted, depressed, and unable to eat. He would hole himself up in his room, drinking sake until he passed out, his own medicine to lessen the sting of abandonment and the grief of death.

Megumi turned her gaze towards Yahiko, studying the boy with saddened eyes. Each movement was perfectly in sync as he lifted the bokken up and over his head, slashing down before repeating the kata but there was such... violence in each stroke... that the doctor could almost hear the boy's teeth grinding with each swing of the wooden sword. Withdrawn and angry... not a good combination. _If Kenshin isn't found soon... I fear Yahiko's heart will grow colder... and harder... and Sano..._ She shook her head, not wanting to think about what would happen should the fighter decide to leave them... just as Kenshin had. Needing a distraction, she went into the kitchen to brew some tea, hoping Sano would return with good news.

 **Outskirts of Tokyo**

Sano walked down the nearly empty street that led away from the bustling parts of Tokyo. Not good with directions, the fighter nevertheless tried to cover each section of the city, down to the alleyways and more seedy parts of town. But so far he'd come up empty. No one had seen Kenshin... Not one sign he was still within the limits of Tokyo. _Well, if he isn't in the city, then maybe he's outside of it._ So Sano had made his way west, sweeping his gaze left and right as he drew closer and closer to what appeared to be a broken down settlement. The fighter knew of this place. Rakuninmura... the place of the fallen people... Those who lived in this area were destitute... unwashed... forgotten by the new era... Would Kenshin really have gone into that nest of hell?

A flash of blond hair drew Sano's attention and he ducked behind a nearby tree before he could be spotted. He dared a peek around the corner, watching as the swordsman named Cho cast a furtive look before stepping beyond the crumbling wooden fence and through the ruined gate that marked the entrance to the settlement. _What the hell is that guy doing here? Could it be he's... looking for Kenshin too?!_

Sano waited a few moments before sliding around the tree and creeping forward towards the exposed gate. Cautiously, he stepped into the settlement, shaking his head at the dilapidated state of the huts. Debris was scattered about, the stench of refuse was nearly unbearable and the fighter covered his mouth to hold back the bile rising in his throat. _This place reeks!_ Still, he move forward, eyes alert for some sign of his quarry... and Kenshin.

 **Near a dead end path deep within Rakuninmura**

 _A red haired man with a cross shaped scar? I think I saw someone like that in Rakuninmura... yes... that's where I think I saw him last... though he didn't seem... himself... nobody does when they live there..._

That was what the bespectacled and bearded old man had told him on the street earlier in the day and Cho had readily believed it, after all, it made perfect sense for the rurouni to hide out among the destitute and forgotten. But was he really? The old man had a strange smile upon his face when he revealed the information... It seemed friendly enough... but the swordsman had a sense that the man was merely amusing himself in misdirecting the swordsman.

Still, it couldn't hurt to check, so Cho had found out the location of the forgotten part of the city and entered Rakuninmura. He moved carefully through the rubble strewn pathways, sensing many eyes upon him. Though the swordsman knew he could take out the people hiding in shadows, his goal was simply to find Himura and report his whereabouts to Saito. The blond's nose wrinkled, a look of disgust on his handsome features at the overwhelming smell of rotting food and body waste. _Man this place is a real dump... the sooner I find Battosai, the better._ Cho picked up the pace, rounding a corner only to stop as his gaze fell upon a seated man resting against a still intact part of fence. His face was obscured by long bangs but there was no mistaking the red hair color and small frame. _Well, I'll be... you really are here... Battosai._

Cho grinned, moving slowly toward the rurouni. His intention was not to harm but his curiosity was strong and the blond crouched down to study the redhead. Wounds were visible through the cuts in the once red kimono. His white hakama pants were stained with blood and mud and his face... was bruised and caked with dirt. And the hilt of his sword... the sakabato... was chained... and bound to his wrist... a clear sign he would never use it to fight again. "You're really messed up aren't ya, Battosai?"

The rurouni lifted his head slightly and Cho couldn't help but blink in surprise at the reflection of lifelessness that floated within Kenshin's eyes. Still, the swordsman held the wanderer's gaze, murmuring, "Are ya in there, Battosai? Can ya hear me?"

"Oi, get away from him!"

Cho snapped his gaze to the side, finding the angry form of Sanosuke Sagara nearly barreling towards him. The blond rose and held up his hands as he moved to the side. "Relax, will ya. I'm only here to find Battosai, not kill him."

Normally Sano was a punch first, ask questions later kind of guy, but finding his best friend after days of searching was more pressing and he eyed the blond warily. "Who sent you?"

"Hajime Saito."

Sanosuke studied the lanky man in shock. "Saito sent you to find Kenshin?"

"That's what I said, isn't? Are ya deaf or just dumb?"

The dark haired man glared at Cho. "Watch it, blondie... I have half a mind to kick your ass on principle."

The swordsman matched the bulkier male's glare. "Normally I'd welcome ya to try..." He paused making a motion with his head towards Kenshin. "But the last thing your buddy there needs is to be around any more violence..."

Sano shifted his gaze back to Kenshin, tossing a warning look at the blond before crouching down in front of the redhead. "Kenshin?"

Kenshin continued to stare out into nothing, not responding to Sano's voice and the fighter grew angry, reaching out to grab the swordsman's shoulders, shaking him as he growled. "Oi, Kenshin! Wake up! You need to come home! We need your help to avenge Kaoru!"

"I can't... there is... nothing left for me... I'm too tired... leave me... be..." The redhead murmured as he was shook.

Sano frowned, hands going still, anger and frustration unleashed as he roared, "How can you say that?! Didn't you love Jo-chan? Don't you care about your friends?! You weren't there to bury her, Kenshin! You abandoned her... and now your abandoning us! What the hell is wrong with you?!" He drew back his right hand then lashed out with his fist, smashing it into the side of Kenshin's jaw.

The small form of the rurouni slammed into the fence but still Kenshin would not be moved, head lowered, his voice as weary as his motions. "I am tired... so tired... leave me be..."

Cho looked away from the brawler's one punch assault on the redhead, catching movement all around them and he whispered out the side of his mouth, "Hey there... you might want to stop harassing your friend... and pay attention to what's going on around you."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Sano snapped, lifting his gaze and he rose when he saw a mass of humanity closing in around them.

The largest one in the band of fallen men stepped forward, glaring menacingly at the interlopers, his voice a promised threat as he growled, "We don't know who you are... but we won't let you pick on one of our own... You best leave before things get ugly."

Sano snorted. "You want a fight?! Come on and bring it! I'll kick each and every one of your asses!" He shouted as he made to charge towards them.

Cho sighed and lifted his arm to block Sano.

The fighter stopped and snapped his gaze over to the blond glowering and he growled, "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"These scrubs ain't worth the trouble of fighting," Cho replied. "You would be better served trying to get the lady doctor to attend to Battosai's injuries... some of those cuts look infected... he could grow sick... and die.. is that what you want?"

Sanosuke studied the swordsman with a puzzled and wary expression, "What do you care, anyway? Isn't Kenshin your enemy?"

"Was... I work for the police now..." Cho smirked a bit as he added, "You're not a very bright guy are ya?"

"Shut up!" Sano snarled but didn't press the issue, knowing the lanky man was right and he stalked off the second Cho lowered his arm to his side.

The blond watched him go, tossing one more look over his shoulder at the redhead. He looked lost, dejected, and devoid of hope. Was that what happened to a man when his heart was shattered into pieces? _I better go report back to Saito and see what he wants to do next._ "Take care, Battosai... for your sake, I hope ya survive this..." With that he left the rurouni as he was, heading back into Tokyo and the police station where Saito was still working.

 **Kamiya Estate**

Sano entered the courtyard, still irritated at all that had occurred. He growled, kicking at the dirt, pacing back and forth as he tried to contain his rage.

Megumi could feel waves of anger rolling off the fighter and she moved cautiously towards him. "What's wrong, Sano?"

The fighter lifted his head, finding Megumi standing before him. "It's Kenshin... the bastard... he won't come home!"

"You found, Kenshin?!" Yahiko's voice called out from inside, nearly flying off the engawa to reach Sano. "Where is he?!"

The taller male looked down at the boy, clenching his jaw at the hope in Yahiko's voice, his own more heated and frustrated. "He's holed up in an abandoned settlement on the outskirts of town but he won't listen to a damn thing I say."

"You need to take us there... We need to see him... help him..." Megumi pleaded. "He's injured... He could be sick..."

Sano sighed, conceding. "Yeah, that's what blondie said... But don't be surprised at what you find..."

"Blondie?" Yahiko and Megumi murmured at the same time.

"Yeah, that swordsman guy... Cho... he found Kenshin first... Claimed Saito sent him to find Kenshin... what for I have no idea..."

Megumi gave a dismissive gesture with her hand. "That doesn't matter... let me grab my kit and we'll go."

"I'm coming, too."

Sano was leery of letting a child come along to such a dangerous place. _But Kenshin is like a father to him._ It wouldn't be right to keep Yahiko from seeing him. "Alright, but bring your bokken just in case there's trouble."

"Right!" Yahiko tore off to retrieve his wooden sword and with Megumi and her kit in tow, the three headed to Rakuninmura.

 **Rakuninmura**

Yahiko was in a state of shock at the way Kenshin sat. It was like he'd withdrawn within, closing himself off from the world and everyone in it. Fresh blood could be seen trickling down the side of his chin. Had Sanosuke hit Kenshin? Probably tried to knock some sense into him. But the rurouni wasn't listening... He didn't feel anything...and those eyes... dead... Kenshin was dead inside... He wanted to yell... and scream at the man... but he knew... knew it wouldn't do any good and his heart hurt even more at the sight of the broken man at his feet.

Megumi, meanwhile, was appalled at the state of Kenshin's body and she rushed forward, crouching down beside him, trying to coax him to talk... to let her help him. He did not pull away when she cleansed the visible wounds but he would not rise... and he would not unbind his arms. He held the Sakabato in a death grip and shrunk away when she tried to clean his face. "Ken-san... won't you come home? We need you... We need you to help us..."

"It's enough... I'm too tired... I need sleep... Let me go... Let me rest..."

"I told you it's no good," Sano chided, arms crossed as he nearly spitting out, "The selfish bastard won't wake up from his nightmare..."

Megumi rose, knowing it was futile to attempt to reason with one who could not hear. And the doctor understood exactly why Kenshin would not come home. _So much pain... so much sadness... no wonder Kenshin ran away... it was all too much to bear for him. Two loves... cut down in the prime of their life... and he blames himself for both of their deaths... this truly is a living hell..._ Anger raged in Megumi's heart. _Enishi, you cold hearted bastard... you knew this would drive him to shut down inside... I hope the police find you soon... and make you pay for what you've done!_

With heavy hearts, the three of them left their friend and returned to the dojo. Megumi excused herself under the pretense of making something for dinner while Sano headed to his room, seeking the comfort of sake but Yahiko had chosen to remain outside. He stood in the courtyard, lifting his gaze up to the starlit sky.

Everything was falling apart, he could feel it. Kaoru was gone, Kenshin was lost inside a hell within his own mind, Sano took to drink, and Megumi kept trying her best to keep it all together but Yahiko knew it was taking a toll on her, too. What would become of them, if Kenshin never returned? Would the adults run away? Would he have to defend for himself on the streets before Kaoru had found him and brought him home to be her student? He lowered his gaze, shifting to focus near the main hall, his mind going back to the first time he'd met Kenshin. He was the father Yahiko had lost... Kaoru was the mother he could not remember... The dream of a family... of a life... of growing up to make both of them proud... it was all gone... all gone now. Tears sprung in his eyes, his voice silent as he lifted his head to the heavens and cried out in his mind, _Please... Please somebody... someone... anyone... I need help... we need help... we need to wake Kenshin up!_

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

Yahiko's head dropped, the sound of a familiar voice drawing his attention and he turned, eyes widening as two figures approached, the tall man Yahiko had only seen once on the beach after Kenshin defeated Shishio... but the girl... "Misao?"

The female ninja stepped towards the boy. She had noticed damage to the grounds and bits of debris upon her ascent up the steps. The gate was also newer than the walls around it. _Something bad has happened here._ Her voice was soft but concerned as she asked, "Yahiko, tell me, what's happened? Where's Kaoru?"

 **And another chapter complete. Not as long as some of the others in this story but I've been fatigued by work and writer's block, hence the delay in getting this out. Probably no more than 4-5 chapters left of this story, if that. We'll see. Sorry if it seems like a hodge podge of stuff but I had a loss of direction with this chapter. I also wanted to stop here and see what people would prefer, Sano to stay... since this is more of a bond between Megumi and him... or to go off as he did in the manga... Or some kind of mix.. where he runs off but Megumi goes after him... while Yahiko remains with Aoishi and Misao... Next time we will get to Aoshi's talk with Megumi, The truth about the body, Hyougo's escape, and Kenshin's awakening. If I keep Sano in Tokyo that is... if not... well.. things will change. If you enjoyed it, please review. It always brightens my day to read them. Onto reviews.**

 **Katherine-** I am thrilled you loved it! Makes me smile to hear it. I'm glad you liked my take on Saito as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Scarred Sword Heart** \- It is devastating to lose a loved one. I can relate to Kenshin. The guy's heart has been shattered. A response to sudden and violent trauma no doubt. Hope you liked this chapter as well. Thanks for taking the time to read and review!

 **mmadams** \- I try to have the elements of the manga with my own spin on them and I'm happy you feel I did well in this regard. I wish it would be. As I said, I would give it to them for free just to see it. I like to write for Saito. He's a bad ass. And there had to be a least a bit of bickering between them or it wouldn't seem right.

I wanted to show some part of Enishi that would relate to Yahiko... to show he has some moments of clarity or at the very least... hesitation... about what he's doing. I am thrilled you felt such emotion. I always worry I don't do well enough in that regard. I left the question up to comments from readers. If no one cares, then I will pick one... most likely with Sano staying. We'll see how that goes. I want to thank you for your continued support and for your reviews. That you enjoy my work makes me smile!

 **WCGirl-** :Beams: Thank you very much! That is my intent, to make the manga come to life. That I have succeeded with you makes me happy indeed! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

 **Guest-** I am happy that you enjoyed it. There may be a bit of that in one of the chapters... at least and understanding of things... we'll see. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Queen0fGames** \- I am glad to hear your enjoyment of Saito's fight. I thought it was pretty good myself.

Yeah, lots of bloodshed between Enishi and Kenshin. :Shuffles feet: Better than the manga version? You flatter me... but I like it just the same! Well, all I got to out of that was Kaoru's burial and the very first moment of Aoshi and Misao's arrival but we will get to the other stuff next time.

No worries! I know you're okay now. I thank you for your continued support of my stuff and that you read and review it makes me smile! I always look forward to your reviews!

 **animaniacal-** Kaoru's death is always depressing as is Kenshin's subsequent withdrawal into his mind. Indeed, Yahiko is fully awake and full of more anger and sadness... and guilt... then when he was unconscious... I feel bad for him, too. The uncertainty of things... the stress... it takes it toll on adults and children... even more so.

I am doing well, thank you. I also thank you for taking the time to review and for reading my work!

 **RabbitOfTheMoon566-** A new reader, welcome! I am thrilled to no end that you have enjoyed my work so far and that Jess recommended me to you. I do my best to keep everyone in character and do write action scenes that people can see in their mind. Romance is also something I like to do and that you find it a great read makes me smile and very happy! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for taking the time to review and for reading my work!


	23. Revelation

Another update to this story of mine. Sorry for the delay but work has been trying and I'm running out of steam. Hopefully I don't take as long with the next chapter. Onto the story!

Chapter 23-Revelation

Misao slid off her zori, Aoshi lingering a short distance behind her as Yahiko led them into the main building of the Kamiya house. The smell of sandalwood lingered in the air as they entered the room and the female shinobi's gaze shifted over to the side wall, eyes widening at the vision that met her gaze. There, tucked behind a small offering of rice and a tray of dango, sat a small and simple memorial tablet, the vertical kanji upon its face obscured by the tufts of gray smoke swirling from the incense burning in the center of the table. A growing apprehension filled Misao and she shook her head, not wanting to believe what she was seeing. "This... this can't be true... Kaoru... She can't be..."

"Dead." Yahiko finished for her as he sunk down to the floor. "It's no lie and no trick. Kaoru is dead. Murdered by Enishi Yukishiro."

Misao gasped as she listened, turning her head to study the boy. "And Kenshin? Where is he now?"

Yahiko's features twisted into a look of pain as he whispered. "When Kaoru was... killed... Kenshin ran away... He abandoned us... abandoned everything." The boy bowed his head low, tendrils of anger weaved within the anguished tone in his voice. "We buried Kaoru and searched for Kenshin. Eventually Sano found him but when I went to see him, he seemed so lifeless... like he was dead inside. He won't listen to our pleas and he won't come home. He just... wastes away, trapped in his own mind. He won't wake up." Yahiko clutched the fabric of his hakama pants, fresh tears welling in his eyes as he croaked out, "I failed Kaoru... and I can't help Kenshin... I... I don't know what to do..."

Misao could hear the emotion and the grief in Yahiko's voice and she drew out a brown leather bound book and stalked over to the young male. She crouched down, resting the book before the boy's feet.

Yahiko blinked away the tears, murmuring. "What is that?"

"This is the diary of Tomoe Yukishiro." Misao answered. "It's what Kaoru wrote to me about and why I'm here." She rested her hand on top of the book, a look of determination to match the tone in her voice as it rose, growing in power. "What you can do, Yahiko, is take this diary that holds Tomoe's true feelings and give it to Enishi Yukishiro." She paused, slapping the top with her palm, making Yahiko jump. "Pound it into his head until he realizes just how stupid and meaningless his vendetta against Himura was! Break his soul and his heart... until he grovels at Kaoru's grave and begs for forgiveness!"

Yahiko studied the book, a flash of rage in his eyes, growling out, "The truth is, I'd rather bash in Enishi's face and drag his dead body to Kaoru's grave as an offering," The boy's anger subsided as he remembered his sensei's teachings, voice softening as he whispered, "But that isn't what Kaoru would want... and Kenshin would never... do such a thing... as that..."

Misao silently agreed with his response. "And that's why we have to do things this way, Yahiko. If we don't... Kaoru's spirit won't be able to rest." She rose, looking over at Aoshi as he leaned against the wall. The okashira had his eyes closed but she knew he was listening to everything that had been said. Did he agree with her plan of action? Was she doing the right thing?

"So are you going to help me then?" Yahiko asked, drawing the female shinobi's attention back to him.

"You bet I will!" She said with an enthusiastic nod to hide the pain blooming in her heart. "I didn't come all this way just to go back now. We're going to go visit Himura tomorrow and see if we can wake him up from his nightmare. We won't rest until Enishi's found and made to understand the truth."

Yahiko felt the tension leave his body at the promise of help. Anxiety and despair morphed into hope and resolve at Misao's words and he rose to his feet. "Okay then. In the morning we'll go over and visit Kenshin and see what we can do to track down Enishi."

Misao smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me."

The two shinobi left a few minutes later to allow the household to rest for the evening, heading down the steps that led away from the Kamiya estate and onto the street. They had made arrangements to stay at a nearby inn, not wanting to impose on their friends. Aoshi took the lead, noting how subdued and quiet Misao had become, knowing the root cause for her sudden malaise. Kamiya-san was Misao's friend. As such, her death had wounded the young woman's heart. Aoshi understood that pain all too well; knew that ignoring such pain would only bring more misery and at last he broke the silence between them. "You did well tonight, Misao, keeping your composure upon learning Kamiya-san's death. I understand your reasons for the facade with the boy. But there is no need to hide your grief from me. If you wish to talk about it, I am willing to listen."

Misao was surprised at the nearly soft tone in her leader's voice. He was concerned over her, she could tell and she didn't know whether to smile or cry at the acknowledgment of her pain. And in her own way, she tried to ease that concern, replying in a reassuring voice to hide the sadness ruling in her heart and mind. "I'm okay, Aoshi-sama. Really. Kaoru wouldn't want me moping and focusing on her death. So I'm going to focus on helping Yahiko and setting right the mistake that Yukishiro made in taking her life. That's what Kaoru would want... isn't?"

Aoshi heard the slight crack in the girl's voice at the end of her words and sighed inwardly. _Stubborn girl. Too worried about how I will react to share in the pain of loss._ He could not fault her, really. Each person dealt with their grief differently. Who was he to decide what was the right or wrong way to handle the death of a dear and close friend. "I think perhaps that is what she would want. You knew her better than I." He continued onward, silence reigning between them once more.

Relief mingled with disappointment at his response. Her heart longed to be held by him as she shared in her pain; to cry openly and be consoled by the warmth and the strength of his arms. But this was not the right time or place for such selfish desires. _I do not want to burden him with my feelings._ And so she nodded but remained quiet, following him to the inn. She felt lost but kept her composure, making it to her room after bidding the okashira a good night. She sunk down onto the floor, wrapping her arms around her legs as she sunk her chin against her knees. Now alone in the dark, Misao let the pain overcome her control, eyes brimming with tears that overflowed down her cheeks and she drew deeper within herself. _Kaoru... why did you have to die? Why?_

In the room next door, Aoshi adjusted his white yukata before sinking down into a lotus position below the slotted window to his left. He closed his eyes, appearing to be in a meditative state but his mind was active and his ears soon picked up the sound of crickets chirping slowly in the night air along with the soft cries of a broken hearted girl and his eyelids slowly opened. _Misao..._ he thought sadly. It was as he suspected. The young woman was crying over her friend's death. _But do I acknowledge her pain or allow her to grieve alone?_ He felt a sudden compulsion to comfort her and the shinobi found himself rising, moving silently out into the hall. Standing in front of the girl's door he reached out with his right hand and gave a gentle tap, calling out soft but low. "Misao?"

The girl snapped her head up at the sound of a knock, her leader's voice following and she stood up, wiping her tear stained cheeks as she called back, "Just a minute." Gathering herself, Misao walked to the door and slid it open. Tilting her gaze up she flashed a brave smile and asked, "Aoshi-sama, is something wrong?"

The ninja studied the girl's features, finding flashes of grief visible in the puffiness of her eyes. "You were crying and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Misao waved off his concern. "Wha... I wasn't crying I was just..." She blinked when she felt fingertips touch her left cheek and wipe away the stray teardrop that remained.

"Your tears say otherwise." He whispered, slowly withdrawing his hand back to his side. "Misery comes from hiding pain. And I find I cannot... abide your suffering, Misao." Aoshi's voice grew softer still. "If you wish to share in your grief... I am here for you."

Emotions swirled within the young woman and she felt her eyes well up once more and her voice grew strained and at last she poured out her grief. "She's dead, Aoshi-sama! Kaoru's dead! We didn't make it in time! We failed her!"

The girl began to sink to the floor and Aoshi reacted instinctively, reaching out to catch her.

Misao gripped his arms for support then leaned into him, burying her face against his chest as she wept.

Aoshi held the girl, letting her cry without comment until at last the girl sniffled and drew back, wiping at her water logged eyes.

"I'm sorry, Aoshi-sama... I'm sorry I'm so weak... but Kaoru... she was my friend... and now she's gone... I feel so bad... for Yahiko... and Himura... That's why... that's why I want to help them... because I care about them, too."

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Misao." Aoshi replied. "You should never apologize for how you feel. Especially to me." Regret cropped up, revealing a bit of his own emotion in relation to her as he whispered, "I am the weak one... It was my weakness that led to my... fall from grace... but you... your strength... your conviction in me... gave me hope..." He saw the look of shock cross the girl's features and he allow the ghost of a smile to tug at his lips. "So do not say you are weak. You are strong. One of the strongest people I know."

Such praise made Misao blush. "Aoshi-sama... I... I don't know what to say to that..."

"You do not have to say anything." The dark haired man said softly. "I know your mind and your heart. You have shared your pain with me... and so too, have I shared mine with you." He let go of her slowly, arms lowering to his sides, voice more somber now as he backed away. "You will need to rest now, Misao. I fear tomorrow could be a trying day for the both of us."

The girl missed the warmth of his arms around her but nodded, voice curious as she asked, "Trying for the both of us?"

Aoshi hesitated to share the suspicions growing in his mind, not wanting to give her a sense of false hope. Instead he replied, "It could be a long day... so we are both in need of sleep." He backed into the hall, murmuring. "Goodnight, Misao."

Misao watched him go then slid the shoji door closed. She shuffled over to futon tuck neatly against the far wall and unfolded it, laying down as she pulled the blanket up and over over shoulders. Despite how puzzled she was at his statement, the girl knew it would be a long day and so she settled down to sleep, dreams and nightmares ruling her mind and when she woke up in the morning, the female shinobi felt the fatigue bearing down on her. Still, she took Aoshi's words to heart, steeling her resolve to help Yahiko and she got up, doing her morning routine before meeting her leader outside. "Good morning, Aoshi-sama!"

Aoshi turned at the sound of the female shinobi's voice, returning her greeting in a more somber tone. "Good morning, Misao." He saw her eyes were still a bit red though no longer puffy and he wondered how much sleep she actually managed. "Are you ready to return to the Kamiya estate?"

"I am." She replied with a nod. "The sooner we visit Himura and wake him up, the faster we can search for Yukishiro."

"I agree." The man replied as he began to walk down the street that would take them to the dojo.

Misao fell in lock step with her leader, looking over at him as she asked, "So what's the plan today?"

Aoshi said nothing for a few seconds, mulling her question before replying, "I know you wish to visit Himura and I believe that is the right course of action. I too, wish to check on his condition but before I do that, there are a few things I need to ask the lady doctor."

"What kind of things?"

"Nothing of great importance." Aoshi lied. "After I have my answers, I will meet up with you to see if we can rouse Himura out of his nightmare."

Misao hated being out of the loop but didn't question the okashira and soon they found themselves climbing up the steps and past the front gate of the Kamiya estate.

Yahiko greeted the pair then motioned to the left when Aoshi asked where the lady doctor was. The boy watched the man go, murmuring. "So what does he want to talk to Megumi about?"

"I'm not sure," Misao answered her eyes focused on the back of her leader as he disappeared around the corner of the engawa. "Aoshi-sama can be a secretive person but that's par for the course in the life of an onmitsu." She paused, looking back at Yahiko. "Shall we go see Himura?"

Yahiko nodded, slinging his bokken up to rest against his right shoulder, leading the girl out of the courtyard. They walked in companionable silence for several moments as they headed west towards Rakuninmura before the boy spoke, "I am glad you are here, Misao... and I want to thank you for helping me."

The girl gave a tentative smile. "I... it's nothing... I want to help my friends... that's all."

Yahiko turned his head to study the female ninja. "I mean it... Thank you, Misao. Thank you for coming here and helping me... helping us..."

The girl felt a bit embarrassed and made a waving motion. "Baa... stop that will you, Yahiko... you're making me blush..."

The boy flashed a slight smile. "You're always so cheerful..." He murmured, turning his attention to the crowd of people up ahead, his features turning pained. "I wish I could be like that... but right now..."

Misao's brow furrowed at the saddened tone in her friend's voice. "I don't blame you for feeling as you do, Yahiko... Kaoru... what happened to her... was wrong... we have to make it right... we have to wake up Himura... and get him to help us track down Enishi and show that white haired brat the truth."

Yahiko jaw clenched at the mention of Yukishiro's name but nodded. "Right. I just hope Kenshin will hear our voices this time and come home."

 _Me too, Yahiko._ She thought as they struggled a bit to weave through the throng of people lining the street. _If Aoshi-sama were here, we could get through this crowd no problem._ She pouted silently, her mind wondering just what her okashira was up to with the lady doctor.

 **Kamiya Estate-kitchen**

Megumi heard the soft footfalls of someone approaching, her voice curt and to the point as she kept her eyes focused down, using a pestle to grind down some medicinal herbs. "I know what you want, Sano, and if you think for one moment I'm going to fall for your cute little pout you've got another thing coming, buster."

"Sano?"

The unknown male's voice startled the doctor and she snapped her head up, eyes widening at the sight of Aoshi standing before her. "What are you doing here? Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people, especially in homes that are not your own?"

Aoshi tilted his head, nonplussed by her snarky comment and gave a slight bow of his head. "My apologies. Yahiko-san directed me to your location. I trust I'm not interrupting anything important?"

Megumi continued to grind the ingredients in the mortar bowl. "At the moment... no... what do you want?"

The shinobi remained still as he addressed her. "I presume the boy told you about our visit last night?"

"He did." She answered. "He said you brought the diary that Kaoru requested... but as you now know... it's too little, too late."

"I wonder..." Aoshi countered. "Is it really too late?"

The lady doctor's hand went still and she lifted her gaze to study them. "What do you mean by that?"

Feeling the intensity of the doctor's gaze on him he replied softly. "Before I answer that, I first need to know what led up to Kamiya-san's death."

Megumi went back to grinding the herbs, using more force than necessary as she answered. "Yukishiro enacted his Jinchu, brought his men here to wear down everyone, set up some kind of smoke bomb to distract us, and killed Kaoru then fled in the night. What more is there to know?"

Alarms went off in the ninja's head and he perked up at the mention of smoke bombs. "Tell me the details of Kamiya-san's death. Did you witness the murder itself?"

The lady doctor frowned. "No... I did not... If anyone did it would be Ken-san. But he's... well, he's not in the right state of mind right now."

"Oi, Megumi, who are you talking to in there?" Sano's voice intruded in the conversation as he wandered into the kitchen. Bloodshot eyes focused on the shinobi and the fighter's features morphed into a look of irritation. "Why the hell are you here? Where's Yahiko?"

"He's gone with Misao to visit Himura," Aoshi replied. "to see if they can wake him up. As to why I'm here... I'm trying to find answers to what really happened to Kamiya-san."

"What happened to Jo-chan, huh?" Sano repeated, growling. "I'll tell you what happened to her. Enishi killed her. He murdered her in cold blood and fled like a coward! And now Kenshin's in a funk and won't come out of it!"

Aoshi listened to the hotheaded man let off some steam, not offended by his anger. "I will need to see Himura for myself but first, did you witness the moment Yukishiro killed Kamiya-san?"

Sano blinked then frowned, shaking his head. "No... Kenshin... he was... crying... and holding Jo-chan... she had Enishi's sword stabbed right in her chest... she was... she was already dead when I got there." He paused glaring at the ninja. "What do you care, anyway? What is Kenshin to you?"

"Himura gave me back my sanity," Aoshi answered without elaborating. "As to why I care, Misao is fond of him... as she was fond of Kaoru and Yahiko... that is reason enough for me."

Sano had not expected that answer and he backed off a bit as he snorted. "Well, good luck talking to Kenshin. He's so lost in the his own mind that he won't listen to anyone."

"I would like to try all the same." Aoshi insisted then asked, "Where is he now?"

Sano looked over to Megumi who hesitated then nodded for the fighter to answer. "Rakuninmura... but that place is a hellhole and there's a lot of lowlifes hanging around. It'd be best if I show you myself."

"I would appreciate your assistance."

"I'm coming along, too." Megumi interjected, drawing the attention of both men. She noted the look of disapproval on the fighter's face, saw him opening his mouth to object and she cut him off with a warning glare. "Don't even think about it, Sanosuke."

He wanted to argue but his head still ached from the drinking binge in his room last night and he grumbled, crossing his arms as Aoshi chimed in.

"Very well. If you would be so kind as to guide the way, I will follow you."

Sano nodded and after Megumi made sure everything was secure, the three young adults headed outside and began to the trek to the broken down settlement of Rakinunmura.

 **Rakinunmura- front gate**

Yahiko and Misao walked past the dilapidated front gate, senses on high alert for any sign of trouble.

"So Himura's somewhere in this place, huh?" Misao looked around, wrinkling her nose at the awful smell permeating in the air. "Why would anyone want to live here? It's such a dump!"

"Not a very nice thing to say, girlie."

The pair came to a sudden stop at the irritated voice, frowning when a crowd of scruffy looking men blocked the path before them.

"These guys again." Yahiko grumbled, sliding the wooden sword off his shoulder as he pointed it at the group. "Get out of our way."

"You brats think you can just waltz in and out of here like you own the place and harass our people." The largest male in the crowd growled in defiance. "Well, we won't let you pass, you got that!"

Yahiko and Misao growled, taking a fighting stance, ready to defend themselves only to blink when a man's voice called out,

"So it's a welcome back party, eh?"

The crowd of men looked beyond the two youths, their angry expressions morphing into joy.

"Oibore!"

Misao and Yahiko turned, blinking at the sight of a bearded and bespectacled old man dressed in simple attire. His feet were bare as he walked towards them, a fishing rod in one hand and a large basket tied around the wrist of the other. He laughed heartily as the men rushed towards him, lifting the basket up for them. "I've caught quite a bit of fish. We should dine well for a few days at least."

The men cheered and took the offering, heading off in a different direction, leaving the old man alone with the two interlopers. "Are you young ones alright?"

"Yeah..." Yahiko replied first then asked, "Who are you?"

"Hmm... well... names are something left to the past... here I'm called Oibore." He grinned at them. "Nice to meet you."

The pair eyed him suspiciously, frowning when his smile died out and he spoke in a troubled tone.

"You've come to visit the redheaded man with the chained sword again, I see. Are you sure that's a wise thing thing to do?"

"Are you threatening us for visiting Kenshin?" Yahiko growled.

A flash of emotion crossed Oibore's face at the mention of the rurouni's name but he squashed it quickly, made a placating wave with his hand. "Nothing like that, child. I simply don't want you to linger too long in a place where grief and abandonment reign."

Yahiko made a face at being called a child, retorting with an age insult of his own. "Thanks for the warning, old man, but I think we'll be fine. Come on, Misao" He pivoted away from Oibore, the female ninja right behind him as the pair left the old man and followed the path that would lead them to Kenshin.

 **Rakinunmura-Kenshin's mind**

Bones... piles upon piles of bones... He'd been to this place before... The nightmare of Kaoru being pulled under still lingering in the recesses of his mind. But that was a mere bad dream... here... no one could be saved... here... he could not hear his beloved's voice calling out for him. There was no life and no love... just a cold, dark, place bereft of hope and joy. This was his living hell. The sudden sound of crunching footfalls met his ears and Kenshin pulled the chained sakabato tighter against him, though he found no comfort in the motion. A pair of black boots entered his field of vision and he raised his head to find a bandaged man standing before him. "Oh, it's you... coming to drag me down into hell are you? I thought I was already in hell."

"Drag you down into hell?" Shishio repeated, a evil grin plastered on his face as he looked down his nose at the smaller man. "No... I just came to laugh at you." The bandaged hitokiri lifted his right hand, resting the palm against his hip. "But I'll drag you down with me if you like. All you have to do, Battosai, is admit defeat."

"Admit... defeat?"

Shishio's features grew smug. "That's right. Admit your defeat and renounce what you believed in. Your sword, your ideals, your life. Everything that you are."

 _Everything... I am..._ Kenshin repeated silently. "I..."

"Himura!"

A sudden voice intruded into his nightmare, the pile of bones vanishing from his mind, along with Shishio. His eyes registered the newcomers, though he would not voice an acknowledgment.

Misao was appalled at how withdrawn and broken the rurouni appeared and she moved closer, crouching down to try and peer into his eyes. "Himura? Why haven't you returned to your home? Your friends need you. Kaoru needs you. You need to find Enishi and drag his sorry butt to her grave. Make him apologize for what he did to her!"

Kenshin gave no sign that he was even listening and Yahiko sighed, stepping forward to stand next to Misao.

The ninja felt Yahiko's hand on her shoulder and she looked up, rising when the boy shook his head.

"Kenshin, I know you're in there somewhere," Yahiko began, squatting down until he was eye level with the redhead. "I've been mad at you all this time for running away. But I guess that's the only way you can cope with what happened to Kaoru. Well, there's something I want to say to you so listen closely," The younger male paused, drawing up his courage and resolve. "I'm going to find Enishi Yukishiro and I'm going to make him see the truth of what he's done. I'm going to force him to make amends for killing Kaoru. I won't be discouraged and I won't give up. No matter how long it takes me, I will not fail and I will not become lost in the past."

Pride filled his voice as he continued. "I am a student of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu and am duty bound to follow Kaoru's will and beliefs... I will not abandon those beliefs. Nor yours, Kenshin." He rose, staring down at the rurouni with determined eyes. "I won't visit you again." Yahiko pivoted around walking a few steps before tossing over his shoulder. "When you're ready to come home, I'll be waiting for you, Kenshin. We'll all be waiting for you."

The two youths headed back the way they came, not seeing the old man as he shuffled from the side path. Oibore stood there for a moment, his gaze fixated on the cross shaped scar on the rurouni's left cheek before moving to sit down a few feet beside the younger man. "Well now, it seems your visitors are a rather spirited and determined bunch. That boy has a bright future ahead of him." He addressed the samurai in a jovial enough tone. " You haven't been here very long, samurai-san, but I can tell your heart has been broken." He paused looking over at the redhead, his voice growing softer. "I know the pain you carry within you must run deep, but it seems to me that you've arrived to the land of the fallen a bit too early to give up on the world that loves you and needs you."

Kenshin gave no reply but the old man was not offended. "Well that's my thoughts anyway." He rose, casting a sympathetic eye upon the broken man who would not move. "For now, I'll leave you to your rest. But hopefully soon... you'll wake up... and return to where you belong."

 **Outside of Rakuninmura**

Aoshi followed silently behind Sano and Megumi as they made the trek further away from the bustling city of Toyko. The landscape was changing, more forest than man made now and he lifted his head, spying the remnants of an entrance gate. _That must be Rakuninmura_. He stopped as the other two did, his curious brown eyes meeting the demanding ones of Sano.

"Alright, before we go in there I need to know what you're going to ask Kenshin."

Aoshi knew the fighter would be curious. _And truth be told, there is much I need to ask. Of Himura... and the others._ "Given his current state of mind, I am unsure whether Himura will be able to answer the questions I wish to pose." He began, features impassive and cool as he studied the fighter and the lady doctor. "The first of which I already asked of you. Did he witness the actual murder of Kamiya-san?"

"I don't think that kind of question will get the reaction you want." Megumi said, drawing the ninja's focus directly on her. "He's too... lost... to give any indication whether he did or didn't see Kaoru killed." She paused, the stirring of a darker thought entering her mind and her eyes narrowed. "You are rather insistent about asking if anyone saw the moment Kaoru died. Why is that, exactly? The girl is dead and buried in the ground. What could you possibly need confirmation from Ken-san for?"

 _This woman is quite intelligent. Though I would expect no less from a physician._ Aoshi commented inwardly, choosing his words carefully as he answered. "Because I believe it's highly possible that what you thought you saw that night... wasn't actually what occurred."

Sano's brain hurt trying to figure out what had just been said and he frowned, grumbling, "What the hell does that even mean?"

Megumi sighed at the fighter's lack of mental aptitude, though she herself was unsure if the shinobi was saying what she thought he was saying and made a gesture with her head towards Sanosuke. "Could you rephrase that so the bird brain here can understand?"

Sano frowned, knowing the insult was about him. "Gee... thanks, fox lady, for the support..."

"It's..." Aoshi started then stopped, shifting his gaze to the right at the sound of Misao's voice calling to him.

"Aoshi-sama!"

"Sano... Megumi!" Yahiko's voice called out, drawing the pair's attention.

The three young adults watched as the boy and the girl jogged over to them.

"What's going on?" Yahiko asked, his gaze shifting between his friends and the ninja. "Why is everyone here? I thought Aoshi-san was going to meet up with us alone."

"And how was he supposed to do that without one of us to guide him, Yahiko?" Megumi countered a little more sternly than she intended.

Yahiko made a face at her tone as he replied, "Yeah... I see what you mean... but why are the three of you standing around out here? I thought you wanted to visit Kenshin, Aoshi-san."

"That was my intention," Aoshi said evenly. "but your compatriots here tell me he will not listen to anyone and I fear I may not get the answers I need from him."

"What kind of answers?" Yahiko asked, looking over at Misao when she spoke in a soft and sad tone.

"Himura is... not himself... Aoshi-sama... I don't think he will hear your voice or listen to your words."

Aoshi's features turned contemplative at the girl's words. "Hmm... Then I would only be causing him more stress and pain by trying to make him relive the event." The shinobi spoke in his usual deep timbre. "No matter... there is another way to verify my suspicions though you may not like what that will entail."

"Verify? Suspicions?"Yahiko murmured, a confused expression on his features as he looked from Aoshi to Misao. "Do you know what he's talking about, Misao?"

"I'm afraid I don't." She answered truthfully as she studied the okashira with puzzled eyes. "What do you mean, Aoshi-sama? What is it you want to verify?"

"Whether Kamiya-san is truly deceased." Aoshi said in an even tone. "And in order to do that, we must unearth her grave and check the body itself."

Megumi gasped in horror at the ninja's suggestion, her expression of shock morphing quickly into a seething look. "Are you out of your mind?!" She snapped. "I saw the body! I felt the warmth of the blood from wound and saw the old injury on her right shoulder. It was Kaoru!"

"Are you certain of that?" Aoshi countered calmly. "Can you be 100 percent certain that Kamiya-san is dead?"

Misao saw the varying shades of disbelief on the others faces and she spoke up to try and defuse the situation. "Aoshi-sama... what reason do you have to suspect Kaoru's murder to be false?"

The okashira turned to address Misao. "When Saito-san came to me for information he revealed the name of a shinobi working for Yukishiro. The first name, Gein, I was not familiar with but when he told me his other name... Kukoro... I knew that an oniwabanshu was involved." He paused for a second, forming the thoughts in his mind before he went on once more.

"According to the scrolls I uncovered, Kukoro was a master of many things... including the use of smoke bombs and wires. And if we go over what occurred that night, it begins to make sense. Yukishiro planned his vengeance very carefully. He wanted his Jinchuu to strike at everything Himura cared about. He attacked the Battosai's friends, he attacked the dojo, he hired willing accomplices with their own twisted notions of revenge. He used explosions and smoke for distractions to lure everyone away from the dojo itself. But the culmination of his revenge, the actual murder of Kamiya-san... was witnessed by no one. Seeing his betrothed killed before his eyes would have been the ultimate dagger to the Battosai's heart and mind. And though I may not be able to get an answer from him, I suspect that even Himura himself failed see the instant of Kamiya-san's death."

"That still doesn't explain why you think Kaoru's death may have been faked."

Aoshi turned towards Megumi. "Kukoro wasn't only a master of bombs and wires... he also mastered the art of body doubles or... kage musha... made from the flesh, bone, and fat of fresh corpses." He explained. "These body doubles, once constructed, were so life like in appearance that people could not differentiate them from real beings."

"That's enough... I don't want to hear anymore of this nonsense!" The lady doctor retorted, fixing a level stare at the shinobi. "I won't have you feeding false hope to us! Kaoru is dead. I know she is because I examined her myself!"

"But what if she isn't dead?" Yahiko's voice intruded, drawing everyone's attention over to him. "What if Aoshi-san's right and we've all been tricked into thinking Kaoru's dead?"

"Yahiko... I... you can't mean..." Megumi stammered as she studied the boy in incredulity.

"I know it's a shot in the dark and it's quite likely that what we saw is the truth," Yahiko continued. "but what if... what if it is a lie... what if Kaoru is still alive?"

Megumi's features tightened. "I think it's a ghoulish idea... the dead should stay dead and buried. But you are Kaoru's successor... the call is yours to make."

Yahiko felt the weight of everyone's stare. On the one hand Megumi was right. The mere idea of violating the sacredness of burial was horrifying. _And I'm unsure if I can handle what will happen if Kaoru's body is indeed... hers..._ But on the other hand, if the body in the coffin wasn't real then it was highly possible Kaoru was still alive. And any chance of that, no matter how slim, was enough for Yahiko. The boy straightened his back, a determined tone in his voice as he opened his eyes, staring at Aoshi and voiced his decision. "We're going to dig up Kaoru's grave tonight and find out whether or not she's truly dead. If anyone has a problem with that then I'll go on alone with Aoshi-san."

The okashira gave a nod at the boy's answer, the rest of the gang flashing expressions of dismay or resolve at Yahiko's decision but no other arguments were presented. The group turned away from Rakinunmura and returned to the Kamiya estate, waiting for the cover of darkness before they would set off on the ghoulish task of unearthing Kaoru's corpse.

 **Kaoru's gravesite**

Yahiko stabbed the shovel into the dirt, the flickering glow of the metallic hand lantern illuminating the pitch black that surrounding them. His eyes were focused downward, digging in a methodical fashion, coordinating movements with Sano and Aoshi as they worked on either side of him. He felt the tenseness in the air, knowing Misao and Megumi were watching them intently. They had to be as nervous as the men were in what they would find. It was just a matter of getting to the coffin and pulling it out. _We have to be getting close._ The boy thought, tossing another pile of dirt to the side before striking downward once more. He felt the tip of the shovel bang and scrape against something solid, the vibration traveling up his arms and he stopped, looking at his compatriots who changed the angle of their shovels, scooping out the last bit of dirt with gentle care until planked wood was visible. Using their shovels the three males worked the coffin up, grabbing it in unison, shuffling sideways before sitting the barrel-like coffin down.

Yahiko's arms ached, his body was sweaty and his hands and clothes were covered with dirt. Breathing became a bit difficult, the pressure bearing down on him and he shook a bit from the stress and fatigue. This was it... the moment of truth... Was the body really Kaoru's? Or had Enishi played a torturous trick on all of them? _There's only one way to find out._ Building up his resolve, Yahiko dropped his shovel and reached out, working open the top before sliding it to the side. Aoshi lifted the lantern off the ground and held it over the opening, the light casting an eerie glow around the features of the dead Kaoru.

Misao's heart ached at the sight of her friend dressed in white, her eyes closed and her features slack. Her voice broke as she whispered, "Kaoru..."

Megumi's expression carried the same sadness as she reached out and gently lifted the left arm of the corpse. "I told you it was no lie... this is Kaoru's body..."

Aoshi, however, did not believe the lie. His voice was calm and cool as he handed the lantern to Sano and drew out one of his kodachi. "Everyone close your eyes."

Megumi frowned. "What are you going to do with that sword?"

"A kage busha cannot be confirmed by simply looking at it. Only but cutting it apart can the truth be known." Aoshi answered as he began to lean over the coffin.

"Kami, what is wrong with you?!" Megumi snapped, grabbing the shinobi's right sleeve to yank him back. "Just how far will you sink down to the level of a heretic to prove your point!"

Aoshi threw a puzzled look at the doctor before his gaze shifted over to Yahiko who spoke.

"Megumi, let Aoshi-san do what he has to."

"Yahiko..." She protested but the boy would not be swayed.

"We have to know the truth, Megumi." Yahiko said in a determined tone. "The chance of that not being Kaoru is slim but I have to know." The boy said, steeling his will as he looked over to Aoshi. "Go ahead. Do what you have to do."

The shinobi leaned forward again, taking hold of Kaoru's arm and he sliced in one quick movement. Blood splattered the blade, gasps of horror and shock emitting from the group as Aoshi lifted his hand and revealed several thick wires which he tossed onto the ground. "There is your answer."

Yahiko, Misao, Megumi, and Sano looked down, studying the bloodied metal with surprised eyes.

"Kami..." The lady doctor murmured, reaching out to clutch Sano's left arm, hope rising within her heart as she looked over to him. _I don't believe it..._

"Jo-chan..." Sano whispered, blinking when the doctor grabbed his arm but didn't protest and he flashed a tentative smile in her direction.

"Is alive!" Yahiko and Misao cried out in unison, looking over at Aoshi who spoke in a somber tone.

"I don't know the reasons for Yukishiro's elaborate deception but the facts cannot be denied. He staged the murder and took Kamiya-san captive. In order to free her, we must drag Himura out of his nightmare. Once we do that we can track down Yukishiro and end the madness he started."

Everyone agreed and they set about cleaning up the grave site. Sano, Megumi, and Yahiko headed back to the estate while the shinobi returned to their rooms at the inn. Once clean and dressed for bed, Yahiko settled down on his futon. He couldn't believe it! Kaoru was alive! Which meant that Kenshin would have to be told. But would he listen? Would he believe them? And what of Kaoru? What was her state of mind? Was she okay? Was Enishi hurting her? He looked up at the ceiling, sending out a silent prayer for his teacher, wishing she could hear his vow. _Where ever you are, Kaoru, hang tight. We'll come and find you soon, I promise._

 **Location-?**

She ran behind Yahiko through the misty darkness, heart hammering in her chest as she skidded to a stop before a bridge. Yahiko growled at the shadowy figure that loomed in the center, their voices muffled and she frowned at the inability to understand their words. Swift footfalls to her right caught her attention and a wave of fear crashed over her as her student was suddenly yanked away and tossed into the river. Her pursuer was close now and her only means of escape was blocked. The footfalls died and she pivoted, eyes widening as a white haired male slashed out with his sword. She jumped back and away, her foot bumping against something solid and she dared a peek down, despair turning to hope and she ducked, avoiding a blow aimed at her head, her hand latching on to the wooden sword. She rolled to a standing position, taking a defensive stance as she held the bokken in front of her.

"It is pointless to fight." Her attacker murmured, his sword pointed downward as he approached. "You don't have the strength to face me as you are now."

She recognized him now. This was Enishi... the one who had attacked the dojo... attacked her friends... attacked Kenshin and defiance overrode her sense of apprehension. "I may not have your strength or Kenshin's skill but I won't give up so easily. I will fight if I have to."

"His love gives you great strength as yours does for him. But I'm afraid this is the end for you."

Kaoru watched as Enishi made a quick flick of his wrist and attacked with the mune side of the blade. She blocked the first three slashes but his strength and his ferocity were too great to overcome and the bokken was suddenly knocked from her hand. A sharp sting exploded in the left side of the Kasshin master's neck and she reached up, fingerips brushing against some kind of feathered dart and her vision began to blur. Darkness took her then, Kaoru's last thoughts of her beloved as her legs gave way, her mind screaming,

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried, bolting upright. Her heart beat wildly against her chest as panicked eyes swept over an unfamiliar room. A throbbing ache began to roar inside the girl's head and she clutched her temples, hissing in pain as the last memories replayed themselves in her mind. She lowered her hand, touching the left side of her neck, fingers scraping against a bandage of some kind and she frowned. The shinobi... the one called Gein... must have drugged her... Realization hit her then. _I've been taken captive._ But where was she? Confusion gave way to surprise as the room suddenly rocked, nearly throwing her out of bed. Kaoru gasped, clinging to the rails as everything righted itself once more. _What the heck is going on with this room?!_

The girl's ears picked up the sound of voices shouting and footsteps rushing past her door and she slid off the bed. She didn't know where she was or how many men were outside. All she knew was she had escape so she could get back to Kenshin and the others. The door suddenly opened and she clung to the side wall beyond the hinge of the door, watching as a short man stepped inside. Before he had a chance to sound the alarm, Kaoru leapt forward, kicking him in the back of his knees, sending him tumbling to the ground, his cry of surprise muffled as the room rocked again and he went headlong into the wall. Kaoru gripped the door, scrambling out into the hallway, eyes widening as she came face to face with a trio of scruffy looking men.

"The girl's awake!" The tallest of the three shouted.

"Grab her before she gets away!"

Kaoru dodged the smallest one when he lunged for her, pressing against the wall as he went flying by. The bulkiest one made to grab at her but she blocked his hands, stomping on his foot and whirled away, striking the back of his neck with the side of her hand. Arms suddenly wrapped around her as the third man attacked her. Practiced in the art of self defense, Kaoru did not panic, instead she gripped his right arm, shifting her right hip for power and threw the man over her shoulder and side, sending him crashing into the the two other men as they rose and charged towards her. The kendo instructor left the men in a heap and spun around to race up the stairs that led to a door. She reached the top, her right hand grabbing the knob and she yanked the door open, shock gripping her features as she stepped out onto... a boat deck?!

Rain pelted her lithe form as the wind howled, the sails snapping at the ferocity of nature's fury. Water surrounded her view, the ocean churning in waves that slammed against the side of the ship, sending the girl reeling, her body rocketing to the deck. Kaoru closed her eyes, preparing for impact only to gasp as someone grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to her feet, eyes widening in alarm and her body stiffening at the familiar voice that growled in her ear.

"You shouldn't be up here, Kamiya-san. It's too dangerous."

Kaoru snapped her head up, finding the displeased and bandaged features of Enishi Yukishiro staring down at her. "You! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Let go of me! And where's Kenshin?! What did you do to him?!" She demanded, squirming as she tried to get out of the grip around her waist, blinking when the white haired man suddenly lifted her and tossed her over his left shoulder. "Put me down you brute!" She snarled indignantly, slamming her fists against his back, the blows having no affect as Enishi marched back down below deck, and beyond the three men who lowered their gazes and scrambled away, too afraid of their boss to face him as he passed.

He entered the girl's room, dropping her unceremoniously onto her butt and she cried out at the rough treatment. "You bastard!"

Enishi said nothing, backing away from her before she could attack him and slammed the door shut.

Kaoru scrambled to her feet, her hand a second too late on the doorknob as it clicked shut and was locked. She battered her fists against the door, yelling at the top of her lungs for Enishi to let her out but the man ignored her pleas, his head lifting at the soft sound of Gein's voice.

"She woke up sooner than I expected," The shinobi began, his curious eyes looking beyond the taller man's shoulder where Kaoru's door shook from the force of the girl's repeated attack. "And just as feisty as ever I see. How do you plan to keep her in line, Enishi?"

"When she realizes there is no hope for her, Kamiya-san will settle down. I will make use of the girl in some way then. But for now, she is to be left alone and untouched."

Gein blinked at the insinuation. "I wasn't implying..."

The man waved off the ninja's words, not in the mood to argue semantics. "It doesn't matter. Just make sure the crew knows my mind and heeds my warning. If they fail in this regard, I will cut them into little pieces and feed them to the sharks."

The shinobi nodded. "As you wish. And where will you be while I inform the crew?"

"On deck, watching for the signal to guide us to Shanghai." The taller man answered, stalking past the ninja as he made his way back out into the maelstrom.

 **Another chapter completed. Not my best work but I'm wore out and in need of rest. Next time will see some Kaoru interaction with Enishi as she learns a bit more about him and make another attempt at escape. Kenshin will also wake up from his nightmare and the plans to rescue Kaoru will begin. I thank everyone for reading. If you liked it, do please review. Onto comments!**

 **Katherine-** I do my best to make express the right emotions so that readers can feel the impact. Yes, they will be reunited. Kenshin will wake up in the next chapter, I promise. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Scarred Sword Heart** \- Man, that's a long review! Those are my favorite! I enjoyed writing that scene between Yahiko and Sano to demonstrate the different ways people handle grief and how they console others. That you liked it makes me smile.

*Shuffles feet a one of best fanfiction lines* Thank you for the praise!

Well, I do my best to research things and found it puzzling that Kaoru was buried without being cremated so I read and discovered that little tidbit and threw it in there to see if anyone would pick up on it. Which you did of course.

I wanted to use Cho as the one to find Kenshin. He works for Saito, so why not? And I wanted to showcase a little of the banter that was in the manga and the anime between them.

As you read, Sano is staying, which is what I preferred anyway.

Thank you for reading my stuff and leaving me a review! I look forward to your thoughts on this one!

 **Taishou** \- It was indeed sad. Grief is overwhelming and everyone was suffering. Aoshi did indeed find out the truth and now we'll shift to Kaoru and Enishi. Thanks for reading and leaving a review!

 **Queen 0f Games** \- I know it was a sad chapter. Yeah, Sano isn't the best at giving comfort. Especially to a broken hearted boy.

I wanted to explore how each person was feeling and how they were trying to move on. But it's hard when I loved one dies. It can really be debilitating. I know you know this well. Yahiko, as a child, does not have the adult reasoning of why Kenshin reacted the way he did. Sano is... well... kind of like a big kid and his anger calls to pride... He can't understand why Kenshin won't seek vengeance. His too consumed with grief to remind himself of Kenshin's vow. Megumi is the most adult acting of the household and better understands the rurouni's state of mind, having dealt with death as a doctor. She wants him to wake up but is unsure how to do so. The grief has been broken as the illusion of Kaoru's "death" has been shattered. The next chapter will have life return to Kenshin's eyes. But I had to cover this stuff first.

Hope you enjoyed this one too and thanks for reading and taking the time to review. I always look forward to hearing from you!

 **Bismarck Alexande** r- Yeah, everyone was just so... depressed and not thinking straight. Too caught up in their feelings to think rationally. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for leaving a few lines!

 **Zandriana** \- Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter as well! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **mmadams** \- Grief is indeed heavy and debilitating. Many people have suffered from grief, myself included, so I did my best to walk in each person's shoes and write how they would react to the situation of Kaoru's death.

Sano did the best he could in giving comfort. His own way and it worked for him.

I thought I would put in that little bit about Saito attending the funeral. It would be like him to use such a situation to scope out the crowd for signs of Kenshin or even the enemies as criminals do love to return to the scene of the crime or involve themselves in an investigation... Hmm... getting off track... that's my mystery side leaking out.

Sano remained with Megumi and the others, rather than run off. He's a bit more mature in the movie and in this story. He wouldn't abandon everyone. Not a whole lot of interaction in this chapter but their relationship is progressing. I read your update and it was awesome! Look forward to more on that front. Hopefully you enjoyed this installment and I thank you for reading and taking the time to review. Makes me smile!

 **Katherine** \- Kaoru's "death" was painful and emotional. The weight of such grief bears down on a person's shoulders to the point some are crushed by it. In the next chapter, Kenshin will wake up and I will indeed add something like that with Tomoe reaching Kenshin's mind in his withdrawn state... because he's... fading away... and closer to the veil into the next realm. I would love for this to become a movie. Thanks for reading and for reviewing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!


	24. Splitting Up

Contrary to the lack of updates, I am not dead. Just suffering from writer's block and dealing with a lot of family and work issues that take up most of my time. Here is a long over due update. I cannot say when the next update will be but I will finish this story, no worries. Onto the chapter!

Chapter 24- Splitting up

 **Kamiya Dojo**

Yahiko kept tossing and turning upon his futon. The knowledge that Kaoru was still alive should have settled him down. Yet it only fueled his restlessness. As the hours passed, his mind remained consumed with thoughts of his sensei and her condition. How was she being treated? What if Enishi hurt her? Abused her? Or... _No!_ He snarled inwardly. _Kaoru would never let Enishi touch her! She'd fight to the death if she had to._ She would survive. Wouldn't she? Doubt began to creep into his mind. What if she didn't survive What if the delay in tracking down Enishi brought about his teacher's death? _I can't think like this._ Yahiko chided himself. _Kenshin will be able to rescue Kaoru. I know he will._ But first... they would have to wake the rurouni up from his nightmarish slumber.

A sudden cry of distress pierced the stillness and Yahiko's eyelids snapped open. He whipped his head to the side, his gaze focusing on the shoji door. The sound... it was coming from the courtyard of the dojo! Tossing the covers off his legs, the boy bolted upright and rushed forward. His hand snaked out, gripping the frame tightly as he slid the door to the side. Fading darkness greeted his alert eyes and he shifted his gaze to the left, finding a young man talking in nervous and excited tones with the hastily dressed form of Megumi who listened with rapt attention.

"Hey squirt, what's going on?"

Yahiko turned at the sound of Sano's voice, watching the brawler yawn then shuffle towards him.

"I don't know," The boy answered, returning his attention to the stranger and the lady doctor. "But whatever it is, that guy must need Megumi's help."

Sano frowned as he watched the lady doctor turn around and quickly head up the engawa and towards the kitchen. His feet seemed to move on their own as he followed her, finding the physician stuffing her open medical kit with various supplies and he found his voice as he addressed her, "What's going on, fox lady?"

Megumi kept her focus on her task, responding with a distant tone. "A medical emergency. No time to explain."

"An emergency, huh?" Sano murmured. "You're leaving here in the middle of the night with some guy I don't even know for a.. medical emergency..."

Megumi sighed. "I don't have the time or the inclination to deal with your stupid jealousy right now. So why don't you go back to bed. I'll tell you about everything later."

Sano flinched at the dismissive tone and snorted. "Jealous? Who said anything about being jealous? I'm just curious what some guy wants with you in the middle of the night."

Irritation crept into Megumi's voice as she answered, "First off, he doesn't 'want' anything from me beside my medical expertise. And secondly I don't have to explain myself to you about anything I do. I'm a doctor and my job is to help those in need and that's what I'm trying to do right now."

But the fighter would not relent. "Will you just spit it out already?" He growled. "What does that guy want with you?"

Megumi grit her teeth, trying her best to keep herself from yelling at him but her voice failed her as she snapped. "His name is Hiroshi Tanaka and he has a young wife who has gone into labor. There, happy now?!"

Sano relaxed a little at her answer. "A pregnant wife, huh?"

"That's right," Megumi replied, slamming the top of the kit down to close it. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to leave before the baby arrives." She snatched the secured kit off the counter, clutching it to her side only to stop as the fighter called out,

"Wait a minute."

She turned to face him, growling. "What now?"

"I want to go with you."

Megumi's eyebrow quirked up. "You want to go with me? Why?"

"To keep you safe." Sano answered.

"Oh for Kami's sake," Megumi threw up her free arm up in exasperation. "Nothing is going to happen to me, you big dumb oaf!"

"Yeah, well... maybe not at that guy's place but what on the way there, huh?" Sano countered with more heat in his voice. "Can you tell me for certain nothing bad could happen to you?"

Part of her wanted to grab Sano by the shoulders and shake him out of his idiotic over-protectiveness but the other part understood his concern for her and she relented with a sigh. "Fine. You have a point. So you can come along so long as you stay out of my way... and refrain from making any stupid comments."

A grin began to spread across Sano's lips that wasn't unnoticed by the doctor who knew the reason why and she growled out, "You didn't win anything, buster, so wipe that smirk off your face right now." She whirled around marching out of the kitchen, the still grinning Sano close behind and the pair stepped down into the courtyard, coming to a stop in from of their visitor.

"Are... are you ready Megumi-san?" Hiroshi Tanaka asked in a voice as meek as his form.

"Hai, we are ready to go when you are."

Tanaka's brow furrowed. "We?" His attention shifted over to Sano who spoke in a challenging tone,

"That's right. You got a problem with that?"

The smaller man flinched and lowered his gaze. "No... I... It's just that... I wasn't aware that Megumi-san had an assistant."

"Because I don't," The doctor said, casting a warning glare at Sano before continuing. "He's just the muscle to make sure we're not accosted on our way to your home."

"Ah... okay... Shall we go then? I'm worried about Umeko being alone."

"Lead the way." Megumi answered with a nod and the trio began to head towards the entrance gate but stopped at the sound of Yahiko's shout.

"Wait a minute! You can't leave now. Misao and Aoshi will be here in a few hours so we can go wake up, Kenshin."

"Yahiko..." Megumi started, her voice more soft and gentle in response to the boy, about to explain only to purse her lips when Sano interjected,

"Don't worry, I've got this," The fighter walked over to where Yahiko stood and explained. "Listen kid, we have to leave with that guy," Sano paused, flicking his head to the side towards Tanaka. "To help his wife give birth. It's kind of important we get moving. You understand that, right, Yahiko?"

"Well... yeah... but what am I supposed to do while you two are gone? Sit around and wait all day?"

"We won't be gone all day, kid, don't worry. Just make sure the two ninja wait for us so we can go wake up Kenshin together."

Yahiko looked up at the brawler. "You promise you won't be gone all day?"

"Yeah, Yahiko, I promise. So just keep our friends occupied while we're gone. We'll be back before you know it."

"Well... okay... but you better hurry back as soon as you can."

Sano grinned, reaching out to ruffle the boy's hair. "Will do, kid."

Yahiko growled at the attention, straightening out his hair. "Knock that off will you..."

The older male gave a soft laugh, features turning serious as Megumi called out to him,

"Stop goofing off and hurry it up, Sano!"

 _Gee, what a grouch._ The fighter grumbled inwardly as he shouted over his shoulder. "I'm coming, alright! You don't have to yell!"

"I wouldn't have to yell if you did what you were supposed to do!" Megumi snapped. "So get a move on! I'd like to make it Tanaka-san's house before the baby delivers itself!"

Sano matched Megumi's glare but complied, stalking towards her and the trio exited the courtyard, leaving Yahiko to himself.

The boy sighed and tilted his head back. The stars had faded with the darkness, slowing giving way to the light of dawn. A silent stillness gripped the air, unnerving him a bit. Sleep would be impossible now. So to occupy himself he began the morning chores, wondering how long it would be before Misao and Aoshi arrived.

 **At an inn near the Kamiya Dojo**

The rays of the morning sun caressed Misao's face, drawing her into the realm of waking and she sat up slowly, tossing off her blanket as she rose and stretched. After the events of last night, the shinobi was eager to return to the dojo and round up the others to go wake Himura up from his self imposed nightmare. She dressed quickly then went back to her futon. Crouching down, Misao reached out, in the process of rolling up her bedding when a soft rapping erupted on the side of the shoji door and she lifted her head, smiling at the low but soft voice of Aoshi as he called out,

"Misao? Are you awake?"

"Hai," She answered in her usual cheerful manner."I'll be right out," Completing her work, Misao walked over to the shoji door and slid it open. Tilting her head back, the smaller ninja glanced up at her leader, noting the seriousness in his gaze and her smile fell slightly. "Is something wrong, Aoshi-sama?"

The okashira said nothing for a few seconds before answering, "It is not a matter of anything being wrong, Misao, but there is something I would like to do and I wanted to inform you before I did so."

It was not unusual for Aoshi to be cryptic or vague, such was the way with ninja at times and so she played along, asking, "What is it you wish to do, Aoshi-sama?"

"There is someone I must go and see here in Tokyo," He answered, pausing a bit as he drew back to allow the girl to exit her room then led her down the engawa and the steps to where their footwear lay waiting to be slipped on. "Someone that I feel will be able to assist in our search for information on Kamiya-san's possible whereabouts."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Misao asked, slipping on her zori as her commander slid on his own footwear.

"While I would welcome your company there is another, more vital, mission I need you to preform, Misao," Aoshi began as he headed out of the courtyard and into the street beyond the borders of the inn. "It involves your friends as well, so you must listen very closely to what I have to say."

The kunoichi kept pace with her leader, her own voice serious as she asked, "What is it you wish for me to do?"

The taller ninja stopped, his gaze on the crowds beginning to gather on both sides of the street as he spoke. "Return to the dojo and tell the others that they must delay in telling Battosai the truth about Kamiya-san."

Misao went still as Aoshi did, lines forming on her brow as she lifted her gaze to study her leader. "But, Aoshi-sama... Himura needs to know that Kaoru is still alive to wake up from the nightmare of her death. Why shouldn't we tell him right away?"

"Battosai must be informed, this is true, but you must also understand his state of mind," Aoshi replied, keeping his gaze forward. "He blames himself for Tomoe Yukishiro's death. His blade is the one that struck her down. And while Kamiya-san's murder was faked, her loss is still very real to him," Aoshi paused, his voice growing so soft that Misao had to strain to hear him.

"Himura is... similar to me... searching for answers to atone for sins committed long ago. He is suffering under the weight of the demons from his past. If we do this too quickly, without all the facts, Battosai will continue to suffer. He will wake up and he will fight to rescue Kamiya-san, but unless he can reconcile his past with his present, Himura will withdraw from the world, alienating his friends and straining any future he may have with his betrothed. "

Misao listened to the okashira's words, sensing Aoshi's pain and her heart broke a little more, "You and Himura are a lot a like I know, Aoshi-sama, it's just..." Misao paused, turning her gaze away from her leader, shaking her head slightly as she murmured, "It doesn't seem fair to keep Himura in the dark about this."

Aoshi heard the frustration in the girl's voice, turning his head to study the female shinobi with sympathetic eyes . "You believe it cruel of me to withhold information that would ease Himura's suffering and you would be right. It isn't my intention to cause any distress to you and your friends. However it is best to keep Battosai, and those outside of our circle, unaware of Kamiya-san's true fate. At least until I have information of her whereabouts."

Misao turned her attention back to Aoshi, leader, noting the serious expression upon the ninja's face. _He only gets like this when something really troubles him._ The female shinobi moved closer to the okashira, asking in a almost child-like tone. "You're afraid for Kaoru, aren't you, Aoshi-sama?"

Aoshi's gentle timbre belied the stoic features upon his handsome face as he answered, "Yes. Which is why we must hurry to find out all information we can before waking Himura up."

The two ninja split up, Misao heading for the dojo while Aoshi headed north, making his way to the center of the city to search for his quarry.

 **Tokyo Police Central Station-solitary confinement**

Saito made his way down one of the dimly lit hallways of the central police station, a cloud of smoke billowing in his wake from a series quick consecutive puffs from the cigarette dangling out the side of his mouth. Cho followed close behind, his coughing fit largely ignored by the police officer as he stopped in front of the reinforced metal door that barred entry into solitary confinement. He lifted his gloved hand and knocked in three rapid bursts, focusing his wolfish gaze upon the square peep hole as it slid open, revealing the surprised tawny eyes of the door guard who promptly opened the door. The former wolf of Mibu marched straight through the now open entryway and down the short stairway, coming to a stop before the guardsman's post where two other officers sat.

The smaller of the two jumped up, standing at attention to greet his superior. "Good morning, Lieutenant Saito-san!" While the larger guard rose slowly, his voice more measured, almost leery as he gave a slight bow of his head and repeated his cohort's greeting.

"Morning, gentlemen,"Saito returned the greeting. "Now that the formalities are out of the way, I'd like to get down to the matter at hand. I just received a report that there was some trouble with the prisoner last night," He paused, looking over at the older guard to ask, "Is that true, officer Okawara-san?"

The gruff man nodded, casting an annoying glance away from the lieutenant towards the iron bars to his right. "That would be correct, sir. The prisoner was fine for a while but then officer Kuroda here," Okawara paused, making a motion with his head towards the junior guard. "mentioned something about Himura-san and the brute went ballistic. Snapping at the air like a crazed beast. He thrashed around and bit at the chains, trying to escape. No matter what we said or did, he wouldn't settle down. We finally managed to subdue him by use of some tranquilizer darts. And well... he's been pretty damn quiet ever since."

Saito walked over to the cells, his eyes falling on the shackled and still form of Hyougo Kujiranamami. "So his restraints are still holding?"

"Yes, sir. Once the prisoner was unconscious, we evaluated the links and found them still solid. There's no way he can break out of those chains."

"Hmph... let's hope that remains the case," Saito replied then turned to face the men once more. "Has he said anything coherent at all? Anything about Enishi Yukishiro?"

"No, sir," Okawara answered. "Only rants about well... Himura... and the desire for revenge."

"Lieutenant Saito-san?"

Saito drew his attention to the source of the new voice, curious eyes falling on the form of Chief Kawaji's liaison officer, Akio Hakata. "What is it officer Hakata-san?"

"There's a Mr. Aoshi Shinamori here to see you, sir."

The lieutenant quirked an eyebrow. _So you made it here after all, Shinamori? Interesting_. "Did he inform you as to why he wanted to see me?"

"Something to do with Himura-san's situation," Hakata answered. "Though he didn't elaborate beyond that."

"Very well, show him to my temp office. I'll be there shortly."

Hakata gave a bow and turned, leaving the door open behind him.

"So the shinobi decided to show up after all, huh?" Cho commented as he stared at the departing back of the junior officer. "Wonder what he's got to say about Himura?"

Saito took one last drag from his cigarette before pulling it from his lips and marching over to the desk to snuff it out in the gray ashtray situated in the center of the table. "Let's go find out, shall we?" He headed up the stairs, Cho close behind, as they made their way back to the upper level of the police station. The lieutenant opened the door to his temporary office, his gaze drifting over to the window where Aoshi stood.

The ninja had detected Cho and Saito's footfalls before he even opened the door but kept his back to the former Shinsengumi captain, his voice low and distant as he greeted the pair. "Good morning, gentlemen, I trust I'm not interrupting anything important."

Saito studied the shinobi silently for a few seconds before closing the door and stepping further into the office. "Not at the moment, no," He said before adding, "but I must admit I'm rather curious as to what brings you here, Shinamori-san. Officer Hataka mentioned something about Himura. Is that what you wish to discuss?"

"Yes," Aoshi replied in a low tone, slowly pivoting to face Saito. "I know you are aware of Battosai's current physical and mental state in relation to the death of Kamiya-san but there is something you would not be aware of."

A smirk began to tug at the side of Saito's lips. "Oh? Do tell."

"Kamiya-san's death was faked. She is very much alive and in the custody of the man you seek. Enishi Yukishiro."

At this revelation, the policeman's eyebrows shot up but it was Cho who spoke out in shock first.

"What?! How ya figure that? No way Battosai would be all catatonic-like if his girl were still alive."

Aoshi shifted his gaze to the blond swordsman. "What you say is true, Cho-san. Nevertheless, Kamiya-san is not dead."

"And you know this how?" Saito asked, studying the shinobi with narrowed eyes.

"Do you remember the man you came to ask me about, the ninja named Gein?"

"The ex-onmitsu working for Yukishiro? I remember," Saito answered. "What of it?"

"Well Gein, or Kukoro, as you pointed out in Kyoto, has skills that go well beyond wires and bombs. It seems he's also mastered the art of kage musha, or corpse dolls. It was the creation of such a corpse doll that fooled Battosai into thinking Kamiya-san was dead."

"And I suppose you went to the girl's grave site and dug up the body yourself." Saito replied.

Aoshi nodded. "Cutting the corpse was the only way to know for sure. The body found in that coffin is nothing more than a mass of dead flesh, blood, and bones. Kamiya-san is still alive."

Saito tilted his head. "If that is the case, why not go to Himura straight away. Why come here?"

"Because the truth of Kamiya-san's disappearance is incomplete. There is still the matter of her location," Aoshi paused, his gaze focused intently on Saito as he continued. "And that of Enishi Yukishiro."

A knowing look crossed the policeman's face. "Ah, so that's why you came here is it?"

Cho looked between Aoshi and his boss, an expression of confusion upon his features as he growled, "Came here for what? What are ya two talking about?"

"Where Yukishiro has fled and how to find him," Saito explained, his gaze still on Aoshi. "I take it you believe we have information that could help trace his whereabouts?"

"I knew it was a possibility," Aoshi responded. "But judging by your reaction earlier, such information has eluded even the wolf of Mibu."

The corner of Saito's lips twitched. "We've raided the house where Yukishiro and his gang stayed but found no clues as to Yukishiro's present whereabouts."

This news intrigued the shinobi. "Where was this house located?"

"Yokohama."

Aoshi moved towards the door. "Then that is where I will go to next."

"Wait a minute," Cho interjected, glaring at the ninja. "I scoured that place from top to bottom and didn't find a damn thing. What makes you think you'll do any better?"

Aoshi took no offense to the blond's irritation. "There are things that a shinobi can find that a policeman will not."

Cho made a face, opening his mouth to protest but closed it when Saito held up a hand to silence him.

The lieutenant lowered his arm back to this side, addressing Aoshi in an even tone. "You believe we missed something in our investigation do you? Then perhaps we should go together and search the house one more time," Saito shifted towards Cho. "Inform Hataka-san that we will be heading to Yokohama to continue our search for Yukishiro's whereabouts, but do not tell him the truth about Kamiya-san. We need to keep that secret for a while longer."

Cho wasn't happy but kept his mouth shut, doing as Saito commanded him to do and soon the three men exited police headquarters, making their way to the train station that would take them to Yokohama.

 **Kamiya Dojo**

"So let me get this straight," Misao began, hands on her hips as she studied Yahiko. "Megumi-san and Sano-san went off together in the very early morning hours to deliver a baby and they wanted us to wait for them to come back before doing anything else?"

"Pretty much, yeah," He replied, looking beyond the female shinobi as he asked, "So where's Aoshi-san?"

"He went off to find someone in town that he believes can help track down Kaoru's whereabouts," She sighed, dropping her hands back to her sides. "So I guess it's just as well that we have to wait until everyone returns."

"I guess so," Yahiko murmured. "But it seems silly. Why can't we just go and tell Kenshin? What's the big deal in waiting?"

The girl shuffled over to the step, slumping down to sit.

Yahiko watched her, noting the concern on the ninja's face and he moved closer, asking, "What's wrong, Misao?"

She hesitated to answer, not wanting to reveal her leader's own personal... issues and weaknesses. But the expectant look in her friend's eyes made her relent and she cleared her throat, her voice soft "It's not that anything is wrong, per se, Yahiko, it's just that Aoshi-sama believes that waking up Himura will not be enough to heal his mind. That there's something else going on with Kenshin that only he himself can solve."

"Only something else Kenshin can solve himself," Yahiko murmured, tilting his head to the side as he thought over the shinobi's words. "Like blaming himself for Kaoru's death?"

Misao nodded, impressed with his reasoning. "That is a big part of it, yes," She said. "Aoshi-sama believes that if we tell Himura the truth without knowing where Kaoru has been taken, he will take off on his own. He won't wait or ask for help. And if he does that... well..." She paused, looking away from her friend. "You can guess what would happen."

Yahiko's features went pale, knowing indeed what would happen if Kenshin were to wander off without help. "We'd lose him... and Kaoru would be alone..."

"That's why we have to find out where Yukishiro went. Once we have that information, we can track down Kaoru and rescue her... with Himura's help of course."

"I guess that makes sense," Yahiko murmured. "Knowing where Kaoru is, we can keep an eye on Kenshin during the rescue. I just... hate waiting..."

A sudden rumbling erupted and Misao blinked, turning her head back towards Yahiko, chuckling softly as the boy made a face and covered his stomach with his hands. "Hungry, huh?"

He gave a sheepish grin. "Maybe a little... but Megumi left without preparing anything for breakfast."

Misao's features turned thoughtful. "Hmm..." She grinned suddenly and rose to her feet. "I've got it! How about I treat you to an early meal, huh?"

The boy's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yep! I still have some spending money left. Let's go get something to eat. What do you say?"

"Sounds good to me! I know the perfect place, too!" He began to move towards the gate but stopped, turning to face Misao. "But what about the others? What if they come back before we do?"

"Hmm..." The girl sounded out. "How about we leave them a note? That way they'll know we didn't take off on our own to talk to Himura."

Yahiko nodded. "Let me do that and we'll go." He headed inside, grabbing paper and ink and wrote a quick note, pinning it to the gate as they left the estate, descending the stairs that led to the street then turned right to make their way into town where their meal awaited.

 **The Akabeko**

"Ah, ohayo, Yahiko-kun. It's nice to see you again."

Yahiko smiled at the greeting as he entered the restaurant with Misao in tow. "Ohayo, Tae-san. It is nice to see you as well."

"We've been worried over you ever since... the incident..." Tae's voice trailed off, her pretty features full of sorrow to match her voice. "How have you been holding up?"

Yahiko wanted to tell the truth about Kaoru but knew they could not. Instead he answered, "I'm doing... okay..."

"And the others?"

"Megumi has been working hard to keep things running and Sano well... you know how he is... loudmouthed and hot tempered as always."

A small smile tugged at Tae's lips. "That does sound about right," She paused, looking over at Misao, a friendly look upon her face as she addressed Yahiko. "And who is your friend?"

"Name's Misao Makimachi. I'm a friend of Yahiko's." The shinobi answered for the boy, flashing Tae a friendly smile that the older woman returned.

"Well, any friend of Yahiko-kun is a friend of mine," Tae replied, giving a bow of her head. "Welcome to the Akabeko. Follow me, please."

Misao moved as Yahiko did, following Tae as she led them to the usual spot and the pair sat down.

"Now then, what would you like to order today?"

"Um..." Yahiko sounded as he looked over to Misao.

The shinobi read the uncertain look in her friend's features and took charge, asking in a polite tone. "What would you recommend, Tae-san?"

"Well, there's some freshly made miso soup ready to go in the back and the oyakodon seems to appeal to our breakfast crowd."

Yahiko's eyes lit up. Chicken, eggs, and rice together?! "That sounds really good! Can we get that, Misao?"

The girl chuckled at the boy's reaction and nodded. "Of course we can! I said I'd take you out for some good grub, right?" She refocused her gaze on Tae. "We'll take it."

Tae flashed a happy look and gave a slight bow of her head. "I'll have it brought out shortly."

The pair watched the hostess depart for the kitchen and engaged in small talk while they waited.

"Your meal is ready."

Yahiko looked up at the sudden sound of a shy female voice, finding the smiling form of Tsubame staring down at him. "Tsubame-chan? I didn't know you were working today."

The girl knelt down with precise movements, laying the tray of food down in between Yahiko and Misao then shifted to sit sieza style, to the boy's left, blushing a bit as she murmured. "Sometimes I work the mornings because the clientele isn't so... um... rowdy..."

"Rowdy, huh? Yeah, I guess I can see why Tae would want you to work breakfast and lunch." Yahiko replied, taking a whiff of the meal before him, his stomach growling at the enticing scent of hot food and he grabbed the chopsticks to the right of his bowl. "The oyakodon and miso soup smell really good today. I can't wait to dig in!"

"It certainly does. Reminds me of the Shirobeko at home." Misao chimed in, drawing the girl's attention.

"Shirobeko? I believe Tae-san's sister owns a restaurant like that in Kyoto. Is that... where you are from."

"Who me?" Misao said with a smile as she grabbed her chopsticks. "Yeah, I'm from Kyoto. My name is Misao Makimachi, friend to Yahiko and Himura."

The mention of Kenshin caused Tsubame to lower her gaze, a flash of grief taking hold of her expression. "It's so awful what happened to Himura-san. Losing Kaoru-san like he did and running off afterwards. I've been worried over everyone... especially... you...Yahiko."

The boy's cheeks felt hot at the concern he heard in the girl's voice. "Hey now... stop that will you? I'm fine Tsubame... so don't go feeling sorry for me, okay?"

"But you're my friend," The young server countered. "and friends worry about each other."

Misao held her chopsticks still, looking back and forth between the two children. She noted the blush upon Yahiko's cheeks and the shy but insistent concern in Tsubame's face and a smile tugged at the kunoichi's lips. _Aww... puppy love... isn't that cute?!_

Yahiko didn't see Misao's amused expression, too wrapped up in trying to ease Tsubame's mind as he continued. "Yeah... I get that, but I'm really okay, Tsubame... I promise."

But the girl wasn't completely convinced. "How can you say you're doing okay when Kaoru-san is gone and Himura-san ran away? Aren't you worried about what happened to him?"

"Well, that's just it," Yahiko replied. "We found Kenshin living in Rakuninmura."

Tsubame's eyes widened at this news. "Rakuninmura? But that's..."

"Where people go that have given up on life, I know..." Yahiko finished for her. "But it's going to be okay. We're going to wake Kenshin up from his nightmare and..."

"Tsubame-chan?"

The serving girl looked up at the sound of Tae's voice, rising as the hostess approached. "Yes, Tae-san?"

"We're running a little low on tofu so I was wondering if you would go to market and pick some up for me? Yoshito-san should have a fresh supply. He usually does at this time of day."

"Of course, Tae-san. I'll go right away," The girl turned back towards Misao and Yahiko. "It was nice to meet you Misao-san."

"Likewise." The ninja said with a smile.

Tsubame shifted her gaze to Yahiko, voice softer and shy once more. "I do hope to see you again, soon, Yahiko-kun. Please take care of yourself, okay?"

The boy blushed again but nodded.

The girl gave a bow of her head then walked back to the kitchen, leaving the pair alone with their food.

Yahiko watched her go, Misao noting the look in the boy's eyes and she spoke, a slight teasing tone in her words. "So... how long have you two liked each other?"

Yahiko turned his gaze back to the shinobi. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You and Tsubame-chan. She really likes you and judging by all of your blushing, you feel the same way about her."

The boy sputtered, trying and failing miserably to hide the truth of his feelings. "Wha... I was just embarrassed at all the questioning. Liking her had nothing to do with it."

Misao wasn't buying it but didn't press. "Well, whatever the cause it's obvious she cares about you."

"That's because she knows Kenshin and Kaoru are my family."

"True...they are," Misao said softly. "And we're going to reunite them if it's the last thing we do."

"Right!" Yahiko replied, features serious. "So the sooner we eat, the sooner we can return to the dojo." _Then we'll head to Rakuninmura when everyone's ready._ The boy added silently as he grabbed the oyakodon and began to eat.

 **Rakuninmura**

"Oibore, you're back!"

The old man flashed a grin at the greeting, walking towards the small crowd of men gathered over a large pan partly full of rice. "Sure am!" He replied, shifting his gaze over towards Kenshin who remained seated some distance away. "Kuma-san?" He began, addressing the tall and burly man closest to him. "Has Samurai-san received any more visitors?"

"Not today, no," Kuma replied then added. "He's a bit of a different sort, isn't he, though?"

Oibore kept his gaze on Himura. "Hai... he is..."

"But really, Oibore," Kuma continued. "He's fallen pretty far. Do you really think continuing to worry over him will help the man at all?"

A flash of emotion crossed the old man's eyes but died quickly when the other men interjected.

"Who the hell cares about the samurai... we want to know what presents you've found for us!"

"Oh hoh! I almost forgot!" Oibore said with a toothy grin. He swung the brown bag off his right shoulder and reached in. "I've got a real special treat for everyone today!"

A look of childish excitement lit up the faces of the group as they watched Oibore loosen the strings on the bag then reach in, that excitement twisting into confusion as the old man drew out a large glass bottle.

"What the heck is that thing?" They murmured in unison.

"Something I spent all the money I had to buy." Oibore replied, holding the clear bottle as he worked up the stopper, the scent of white plum filling the air. He cast a subtle sideways look at the samurai, catching the sudden tenseness in the redheaded man's features and body.

"Ack! That smelly stuff is just perfume!" The rest of the group cried. "How is that supposed to help us?!"

"For one thing, it'll make you all smell better." Oibore retorted, his ears picking up another voice above the cacophony of protests and he turned around to the source, finding the rurouni tightening his hold on his chained sakabato.

"That fragrance... keep it away from me..."

Oibore's features were open and friendly, eyes closing as he smiled. "Now, now, Samurai-san, there is no need to be like that. After all, white plum is the scent I love the most. It reminds me of happier times in my past," He drew out a small glass bottle from the bag then poured a bit of the perfume into the clear container. The bespectacled man strolled forward then crouched down, sitting the bottle a short distance from the samurai's left. "Did you know that the scent of plum blossoms can soothe the pain in a person's heart?" He said in a gentle tone before rising to his feet once more. "That is your share, Samurai-san. Perhaps this scent will help you to find that which you seek so do try and endure it as best you can."

Kenshin made no move to shuffle away. Instead he remained silent, memories of the past flooding his mind from the continued scent of white plum and Oibore let him be, heading back over to the crowd of men still rumbling their displeasure at the gift their friend had brought back with him.

"Do you really think that perfume is going to help him?" Kuma asked.

Oibore's sympathetic gaze focused on the rurouni. "There's no telling if it will or not. But his reaction was a start, wouldn't you agree?"

Kuma shrugged then shuffled off with the other men but Oibore remained watching the samurai for a moment longer. _I know you are suffering a never ending nightmare within your mind, Samurai-san, but you need to wake up soon. Before it's too late. For you... and those who care about you._

 **Tokyo Police Central Station-solitary confinement**

"So you're one of our replacements, huh?" Officer Okawara murmured, peering down his nose at the smaller of the two officers. "You don't look like much to me."

The small policeman gulped but straightened his back and saluted. "I'm sorry for the disappointment, sir. Officer Toshi Iwata reporting for duty."

"Good grief Iwata-san, you don't have to kiss up to that brute. He's the same pay grade as you."

Okwara snapped his gaze from the boy, glaring at the other newcomer whom he knew well enough. "Doesn't change the fact this whelp is a rookie, Furuta."

The tall and lean officer smirked, unaffected by the disrespect in the larger male's voice and address. "He may be a rookie, Okawara-san, but he takes his job seriously. Perhaps more than you do."

Okawara growled at the insult and began to stalk towards Furuta, fists at the ready to smack him down but stopped when Kuroda suddenly moved to stand between them. "Now, now, gentlemen, we're all working towards the same goals, no need to fight among ourselves. Besides, Okawara-san," He paused, looking at his partner, a pleading tone in his normally jovial voice. "You know how cranky you get when you haven't eaten your breakfast. So let's go get something to eat. My treat."

The bulky policeman clenched his jaw but relaxed his hands. "Fine. Let's go then." He slid off the keys from his belt, tossing them on the table in the center of the room then stormed past Furuta and up the steps, Kuroda close behind who shut the door behind them, leaving the two new guards to themselves.

"Sergeant Furuta-san?"

The tall man turned to the boy. "What is it?"

"Why does Okawara-san dislike you so much?"

Furuta smirked. "Because he's low class and always will be."

Iwata watched as his superior officer shuffled over to the prison bars and whistled.

"He's a big bastard, isn't he? And chained up, to boot. Must of put up a real fight when he was incarcerated."

The younger male walked forward, coming to a stop to Furuta's left. He studied the prone form of the prisoner, a hint of concern in his voice. "Is he supposed to be out like that?"

"Who knows," Furuta said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Probably got mouthy with Okawara and he knocked him out. He doesn't take well to criticism, after all."

"But what if he's... dead?"

The taller man sighed and went over to the side wall where a series of bo staffs hung. He reached out, lifting the one at eye level off the rack then turned, moving back to the cell and with a quick flick of his wrist, shifted the staff to slide through the bars. Furuta poked at the unconscious Hyougo and shouted, "Hey, wake up!"

Hyougo gave no response and the sergeant frowned. "Hmm... must still be out."

"But... it doesn't even look like he's breathing." Iwata insisted.

Furuta withdrew the staff from the door, holding out his left hand as he spoke. "Bring me the keys off the table and we'll check to make sure."

Iwata did as instructed, sweeping the keys off the table before returning to his partner's side. "Here you go."

The sergeant clasped the keys in his hand and unlocked the cell door. His fingers flexed against the bo staff as he slowly moved forward. No movement or recognition of his presence seemed to register on Hyougo and the officer crouched down, pressing two gloved fingers against the brute's neck. A pulse, strong but slow, was palpable and Furuta rose turning to address the rookie. "He's still alive but out cold. Not even the name, Battosai, could wake him up now," He caught the sudden look of fear upon Iwata's face and he frowned. "What's wrong?"

The clanking of chains caught Furuta's ears and he whirled around, watching in surprise as Hyougo slowly rose. The officer tilted his head back, finding the imposing gaze of the prisoner glowering down at him. He gasped as the prisoner's left hand snaked out, his cry cut off as Hyougo's hand closed around Furuta's neck and lifted him off the ground. "Ba...to... sai... where is the Battosai?"

Furuta dropped the keys and staff, clawing desperately against the muscled arm of his captor as the brute began to squeeze.

"Put him down right now!"

Hyougo turned his severe gaze over to the boy standing at the open cell door. "Where is... Battosai?"

"Battosai isn't here!" Iwata shouted, crouching down to scoop up his superior's fallen staff before taking a defensive position."So let Furuta-san go!"

The prisoner complied, tossing the officer violently forward, the lean man's body slamming into the bars to Iwata's left and the boy gasped. "Furuta-san!" With a cry of anger, the rookie charged forward, lifting the bo staff to strike at Hyougo but the prisoner blocked the blow with his hand, grabbing the staff and yanking Iwata forward. The policeman stumbled, his consciousness stolen as the brute snatched his head and slammed it face first onto the ground.

Hyougo released Iwata, shifting his attention to the fallen ring of keys and he snatched the bo staff from the rookie's slack hand, using the end to drag the keys forward. Now within reach, Hyougo dropped the staff and scooped the keys up. Sitting down gave the chain slack and he lifted his left hand to the restraint around his neck, testing the lock with each key until a clicking sound was heard. Now free of the collar, Hyougo held the end of the key with his teeth and lifted his wrist, fitting the tip into the slot and turning. Another click sounded and the cuff dropped harmlessly to the floor. His hand now free, he quickly undid the ankle cuffs then rose to his feet. Without hesitation, he walked out the open cell door, using the key to unlock the exit door.

The brute entered the darkened passageway and up another set of steps and into another hall. Voices greeted him with surprise and pleading shouts and Hyougo looked around, finding dozens of prisoners on either side of him. His head snapped up when his ears detected the sound of a door creaking open, the voice of an irritated guard shouting above the cacophony of sound.

"Oi! Quiet down you miserable...!" The officer's voice suddenly died out when he stepped into the narrow hallway and caught sight of the freed Hyougo.

Desperation to escape fueled the brute and he tossed the keys into the nearest cell then charged forward, intent on knocking the man down.

The guard panicked as Hyougo rushed him, fumbling to grab the hilt of his sword, too slow and clumsy to defend himself and the prisoner slammed a shoulder into the officer, sending him flying into the nearby wall.

Hyougo leapt through the open door, eyes darting about as he tried to orientate himself to his surroundings. Cries and shouts of triumph echoed behind him as the first group of prisoners escaped through the now open cell door, one stopping to grab the keys and unlock each door in turn. Soon the station was flooded in a mass of escaping convicts who ambushed and overwhelmed the shocked police. Hyougo paid no heed to the the chaos, rampaging through the station in an effort to look for his confiscated weapon. The sudden smell of gunpowder filled his nostrils and he followed the scent down a short corridor. The hulking man came to a stop and pivoted to his right, finding a door marked, weapons storage, in kanji. He yanked the door open and entered cautiously, eyes dancing back and forth as he searched for his handgun. But a pair of weapons caught his attention and Hyougo strode forward. He reached out with his meaty left hand and picked up the closer of the two blue steeled handguns. He studied it intently, noting the distinct white steel hammer and visible six shot cylinder and recognition took hold of his severe features. This pistol was a MAS 1874. _And with its double action, I will not need to cock the hammer to fire it._ But it would need ammo in order to work.

Hyougo's gaze scoured the darkened room, looking for the 11mm cartridges needed for the handguns and found them in the form of a couple of ammunition belts. He quickly snatched up the guns, stuffing them in the waistband of his pants before slinging the twin belts over his shoulder.

"Hold it right there!"

The brute's back stiffened at the order, and he turned his head to the side, finding a policeman blocking the open doorway. Hyougo glared at the man who leveled a gun at him.

"Don't... don't move... or I'll... I'll shoot you!" The officer stammered, his hand reflecting the fear in his voice as it shook violently.

Hyougo shifted to face the policeman then growled and rushed forward, spooking the smaller man who closed his eyes and fired, the shot missing the mark, the bullet sinking into the far wall and the prisoner barreled the man over, knocking him aside as he entered the hallway. More shouts filled his ears but Hyougo would not listen and he raced away, using his powerful body to bust through the blockade of officers standing in his way. With a leap he burst through the side window, landing full stride outside and he tore off, heading in the direction of Southern Tokyo.

 **Another chapter ended. Not many more after this. Next time we'll have the fight between Hyougo and Yahiko, Kenshin waking up and saving the day, Aoshi and Saito's gathering of intel and some of what's going on with Kaoru. Thank you to all who continue to read. Onto reviews.**

 **Scarred Sword Heart** \- I liked keeping Sano in Tokyo. It will allow for a different ending from the manga and the big guy isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, that's for sure. I have things planned for Kaoru involving escape but not necessarily on the ship. You'll see what I mean soon. Thank you for reading and taking the time to review. I appreciate it.

 **Dyna-** There will be more Aoshi and Misao moments, I promise. Glad you enjoyed that bit. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

 **Senator Tebow** \- I am happy that you enjoyed it. I want people to enjoy what I write. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too bad. I would love to see this used for the Jinchuu movie... I'd give it for free, too. Alas, I can only hope they do something with the most important arc in the manga. Thanks for reviewing my work and for reading.

 **aizufox** \- I haven't heard from ya in a while. Hope you're doing alright. I responded to your review in PM but I wanted to reiterate that I am very happy that you found Aoshi and Misao interaction well done and of Aoshi's character in general. That was a fun part to write as I do love mysteries. Eh heh... well, I did tell you about that Sano and Megumi cute act thing. There was some interaction with them in this chapter and will be a bit in the next of course. I want to thank you for taking time to talk to me and for reading and reviewing my work. I hope this chapter was to your liking as well.

 **Katherine** \- Thank you very much! I'm glad you love it and there are a few chapters left. No worries! Thanks for reading and for reviewing!

 **Queen 0f Games** \- I am honored you found it well done. I do enjoy writing Aoshi and Misao, particularly their interactions with each other. Yeah, I wanted Sano to stay. This varies from the manga and will change the ending as well. But change can be good, right? I freaking want a Jinchuu movie. Hell, I'd give them this for free just to see it happen. That is true. Her attempts at escape will occur at Enishi's compound. Hopefully I get to that in the next chapter. I hope you're doing better and I am happy that you're still reading my work. Need to update my shorter KB story now. Thank you for reading and for reviewing, I always look forward to hearing from you and your thoughts.

 **Misaki Rika** \- Aoshi and Misao are fun to write and I am glad you enjoyed the chapter. Sano staying just makes sense in the live action universe so that's what I went with. *Shuffles feet* I am honored you find my work descriptive and realistic. That is my goal and I'm glad I succeeded. I do my best to research things. It makes the story more believable I think. Your praise makes me smile and very happy. Thank you so much for reading and for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

 **lianakos** \- *Beams* Thank you very much! Wait no longer, the chapter has been updated. I hope you liked this one as well. Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	25. Awakening

Another update. Work is hard and long. Home life is hard and long. Writer's block sucks. Think I've got that covered. Onto the chapter!

Chapter 25-Awakening

 **South Tokyo- Tanaka Residence**

Megumi sat before Kyoshi Tanaka, studying the young woman's flushed features as she labored for breath. This was her client's first child and the doctor knew full well the girl was in great pain as she continued to push. "That's it Kyoshi-san. You're doing well. Keep pushing."

"It... hurts..." Kyoshi hissed between clenched teeth. "Ahh, Hiroshi... I can't..."

"Yes, you can," Hiroshi whispered as he sat behind his wife, offering physical support and encouragement. He reached down with his right hand, offering it to her, wincing a bit when his wife took hold and squeezed, his voice soft and comforting as he tried to ease her fear. "You're strong and brave, my Kyoshi...I know you can do this... so please... push..."

Kyoshi leaned heavily against her husband, her hand like a vice grip around her husband's as another contraction hit her and she began to push harder.

Megumi smiled inwardly at the young couple. It was highly unusual for a male that was not a doctor to be in the same room as a woman giving birth but Kyoshi had insisted and Hiroshi accepted without hesitation. Such love and happiness, in spite of pain, warmed the doctor's heart and she added her own encouragement. "That's it Kyoshi-san, keep pushing. You're doing wonderful!" Knowing the baby was nearly ready to be delivered, she called out for her "assistant," and demanded, "Where are the towels and hot water I asked for?"

"I've got it, relax!" Sano growled in reply, moving with surprising grace as he shuffled forward, the white apron draped around his front swaying with each step he made. The fighter held a large bowl in his hands and kept his grip firm to prevent the water from sloshing everywhere. He set it down beside the doctor, the towels clutched under his left arm pit falling as he did so.

Megumi sighed inwardly at Sano's lack of manners and medical decorum but reminded herself that it wasn't something the brawler was accustomed to helping her do. She focused her attention on Kyoshi, noticing the strain on her small body as she shook and the physician leaned forward, excitement in their voice as she spied what she was looking for. "I can see the crown! Just a little bit more! Push Kyoshi-san! Push!"

Sano felt an impending nervousness at what was to come and he wondered why. It's not like he was going to become a father or anything. Still... a life was about to be born... and the fighter felt the change in the air, stopping his pacing as a sudden wail filled the air and Megumi cried,

"Congratulations, it's a girl!"

The fighter saw the woman, Kyoshi, collapse against her husband and Sano tilted his head at the way Hiroshi supported her and kissed her crown. They seemed so happy... so joyful... was this how... husbands and wives acted with each other? Sano's gaze shifted and he watched Megumi as she carefully cleaned the infant's nostrils then bathed it gently before wrapping up the baby in a blanket. There was such tenderness in the doctor's actions and features that he found himself entranced.

Megumi handed the baby to Kyoshi, smiling as the infant gripped tightly to the mother then father's fingers.

"Look at her Hiroshi... she's so beautiful..." Kyoshi whispered, eyes tearing up as she held her baby for the first time.

"Just as you are beautiful, my Kyoshi." Hiroshi whispered, kissing the crown of his wife as he studied his daughter with pride and joy.

Megumi chanced a glance over to Sano, finding a rather enamored look upon his face, noting his was staring in her direction and she frowned. _Why is he looking at me like that?_

The brawler felt the doctor's gaze on him, catching the hint of displeasure in her eyes. _Shit, she caught me staring!_ Heat flashed across Sano's face and he snapped his head to the side in an attempt to avoid her glare.

Megumi's eyes narrowed as she witnessed the fighter's reaction, not buying for one second his sudden interest in the far corner of the room. _Just what's going on in that bone head of his?_ She that right now wasn't a good time to interrogate the fighter, the doctor set about helping Kyoshi clean up then carefully having her moved to more comfortable quarters. Once Kyoshi was settled, Megumi gave Hiroshi instructions on care for his wife and their newborn. After receiving a promise that Hiroshi would contact and secure assistance from female relatives in helping Kyoshi adjust to her life as a mother, the doctor and Sano then departed the Tanaka estate.

The pair began to make their way home, an uneasy silence growing between them and Megumi couldn't take it any more. "So... what was that earlier?"

"Huh?" Sano sounded, slowing his pace as the lady doctor did. "What was what, earlier?"

"That look you gave me," She clarified, a terseness creeping into her voice. "What was that about?"

"Oh that," He replied. "Nothing really. I was just..." He started then stopped, unable to voice at first his feelings.

But Megumi would not relent. "Just what?"

Sano said nothing for a few seconds, lightly kicking a stone in their path before answering, "I was... awed by you. At what all happened today..." He cast his gaze to the side, feeling self conscious as he continued. "You're really good at what you do. I guess I admire that about you is all."

Megumi quirked an eyebrow. "That's what doctors do, Sano. It's no big thing."

"Yeah, well, I couldn't do what you did. I was nervous as hell and all I did was fetch some water for you."

"You're being silly right now," Megumi chided lightly. "But that's nothing unusual for you."

Sano scowled, drawing his gaze back to her. "Damn fox-lady. Can't you ever take a compliment without getting snarky about it?"

She blinked as the fighter stalked past her. She picked up on the hurt in his voice, watching as he stomped off like a child. She sighed and shuffled forward, her pace quickening as she tried to catch up to the long stride of her companion. "Sano, wait up!"

"Why should I?!" Sano snapped over his shoulder. "So you can belittle me some more?!"

"No! That's not it! Just slow down will you?!"

He clenched his jaw but stopped, whirling around when he felt a hand touch his arm. "What?" He growled, eyeing her warily.

Megumi slowly drew her hand back to her side, lifting her gaze to meet his. She was unaffected by his growl, though her own voice was softer than her usual dismissive tone. "I wanted to... thank you for helping me today. And also... to apologize for hurting your feelings, earlier."

Sano tilted his head, relaxing a bit at her words. "Well... Okay then..."

Megumi let out the breath she'd been holding, knowing this was the fighter's way of accepting her apology.

A sudden rumbling sound reached the doctor's ears and she quirked an eyebrow, eyeing Sanosuke who flashed a sheepish grin.

"Sorry about that... stomach has a mind of its own you know?"

She knew full well the fighter's appetite. "Well, when we get back to the dojo, I'll make some miso soup for us to eat. I'm sure Yahiko and the others will be hungry as well."

 **South Tokyo- Food Market**

Tsubame walked with purpose, clinging to the tofu basket as she weaved through the crowd that lined both sides of the market. The rays of the morning sun wrapped her warmth, fighting off the slight chill that still lingered in the air. The constant chatter of shoppers was comforting and she smiled as she crossed the street, coming to a stop before a short and lean man who beamed at her approach.

"Ah, ohayo, Tsubame-chan!" Joji Yoshito greeted as he eyed the girl then the basket in her hands. "I take it Tae-san is in need of some more of my delicious tofu?"

"Ohayo, Yoshito-san," Tsubame replied, giving a slight bow of her head before nodding at his question. "Hai. The cooks are in need of it for the miso soup so Tae-san was hoping you would have some silken tofu to purchase."

"I do indeed. Just hand me the basket there and I'll fill it up for you."

Tsubame lifted the basket to the vendor's outstretched hands.

Yoshito gently took the basket then smiled. "I'll be right back."

The girl watched him turn and head towards the back of the stall and her gaze became unfocused and her mind drifted, thoughts of Yahiko taking shape. The kendo student was a good friend and she often worried over him. Perhaps more than she should. And if she were being truthful... her feelings were... complex... in regards to him. A sudden blush crept across her cheeks and she wondered...did he like her in the same way that she liked him? Tsubame sighed then shook her head. _I need to stop thinking like this._

"Here we are!"

Tsubame turned at the sound of Yoshito's voice, smiling happily as the man came towards her with basket in hand.

"One basket full of silken tofu, just for..."

Tsubame frowned as the man's voice dropped, noting the look of surprise and fear in his eyes and a sudden unease filled her as light became engulfed in shadow. She turned slowly, her gaze falling upon the form of a tall and hulking man. She craned her neck back and gasped. Yet it was not the stranger's severe features that made the hair on the back of her head stand on end but the weapons he was carrying and the menacing aura surrounding his monstrous frame. _This man is dangerous. Run! Run before it's too late!_ Her mind screamed but her legs ignored the peril, too frightened to move out of fear of falling under his dark glare. She caught a flash of movement in his lips, her ears registering the low and threatening tone in his words as he growled out to no one in particular,

"Battosai... where is the Battosai?"

 _Battosai... that's... Kenshin-san._ Tsubame thought, realization coming to her then. _This man... he must have been..._

"Hold it right there, criminal scum!"

Tsubame snapped her head to the left at the sudden intrusion of another man's voice, spying a group of police officers rushing towards them.

The brute pivoted around at the sound of his name, jaw clenched as he studied the uniformed men before him. "Battosai... where is the Battosai?"

More flashes of blue littered the market, the voice of panic and fear of the crowd rising as the second group shouted out instructions, "All citizens need to evacuate this area immediately to allow the police to gather up the criminals who have escaped central jail. Everyone return to your homes and remain there until told otherwise! Move! Now!" They demanded, tightening their hold on the bo staffs as they corralled the shoppers to vacate the market. The civilians complied, gathering their purchased wares as they made to exit. Yet Tsubame remained, too afraid to move, jumping when a gloved hand suddenly latched onto her right arm.

"Come on, miss, this way!"

Tsubame blinked as she came out of her stupor. Her legs were slow to move and yet she began to run, dragged along by a young officer whose face she did not recognize. They got about 10 feet before Hyougo turned towards them. A shot rang out, the bullet slamming into the police officer helping the girl and Tsubame felt something wet splash onto her arm. Shock took hold, wide eyes staring at the spot of red blooming along the policeman's back. The young man let out a shaky breath, his hold slipping from the girl's arm as he knees buckled and he dropped face first onto the ground.

Order gave way instantly to chaos, the crowd screaming in panic as they fled, running into carts and each other. The small and the old were knocked down in the melee as Hyougo took aim and fired at the police force who dare not retaliate with their own firearms with civilians in the area.

Tsubame continued to stare at the fallen officer until someone ran past her, knocking her to the ground and her survival instincts kicked in. The girl crawled away, seeking shelter behind the closest stall then she covered her ears in an attempt to silence the pain and sound of gunfire that lingered in the air. Her words were a desperate mantra in her head as she rocked back and forth. _Please...somebody... anybody... stop this! Please!_

 **Akabeko**

"How is everything, Yahiko-kun and Misao-san?" Tae inquired as she knelt down beside the still eating patrons.

Yahiko looked up from his bowl, his mouth too stuffed with food to respond so Misao answered in his stead.

"It's very flavorful and quite filling, Tae-san. It truly does remind me of the Shirobeko."

Tae flashed a soft smile at the praise and a light laughter escaped from her lips. "Well my sister and I did have the same teacher after all."

"Tae-san! Tae-san!"

The sudden outburst of a panicked man's voice drew the attention of the entire restaurant. Tae-san's troubled gaze met the wild eyed one of the interloper and she rose, addressing him by name. "Yoshito-san, what's wrong?"

"There's..." He started then stop, voice hoarse as he gulped in air. "There's been a jailbreak and one of the escaped criminals entered the market demanding to know where the Battosai is!"

Misao and Yahiko shared a look, listening intently as the man continued.

"Some officers came to arrest him but the man fired at them! He even killed one!" Yoshito's eyes darted around. "Tsubame-chan... did she... did she make it back yet?"

Realization struck Yahiko first and the color drained from his face. _Tsubame is in danger! I've got to save her!_ He jumped to his feet and took off, racing out into the street.

"Yahiko, wait up will ya?!"

The boy paid little heed to Misao's plea as he weaved his way through the escaping crowd. The pop,pop, pop, of gunfire erupted some distance ahead and Yahiko's legs pumped faster until he was nearly flying down the side street. He reached the edge of the market and made to round the corner only to feel a hand latch onto his shoulder to pull him back, barely dodging the body of a policeman that shot past them and crashed into a nearby stall with a sickening thud.

He whipped his head around, angry eyes meeting the focused ones of Misao.

The shinobi shook her head and moved in front, motioning him to follow her lead.

Yahiko relented, pressing his back against the wall of the nearby building just like Misao did, watching as the teen peered around the corner. "Do you see Tsubame?"

Misao ignored the impatient tone in the boy's voice, understanding his concern as she answered. "Give me a minute." She scanned the remnants of the civilians who remained in the market. There were a few huddled behind carts, too scared to move out of fear of being shot by the hulking man standing in the center of the road. The police force consisted of only a few men who charged forward the second the man's gun clicked, attacking with bo staffs that the larger male deflected, swatting the police away like flies. The ninja's gaze shifted and fell upon a girl who continued to rock back and forth. "I see her."

"Where?"

Misao shifted back, allowing Yahiko to slide forward. "About 20 feet ahead, on the left side of the street."

Yahiko poked his head around the corner, focusing his gaze in the direction the ninja indicated and relief filled him. _She's still alive, thank Kami!_ The shouts of police drew his attention and the boy studied the brute who lifted an officer by the neck and slammed him into the charging brigade of worn down men who went crashing down onto the ground in a crumpled heap and recognition dawned on him. "That guy... he's one of the jerks that attacked our dojo!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," He said with a nod. "Sano told me about him. He's obsessed with Kenshin. Keeps calling him Battosai and whatnot..." Yahiko expression grew hard. "He wants to kill Kenshin... we've got to stop him."

"Okay, but how do we go about it?" Misao asked. "That guy is strong as hell and in case you haven't noticed, he took out a bunch of policemen already with those guns of his."

Yahiko's eyes shifted back to the left. "We've got to save Tsubame first. After that, we can decide our next move," Without warning, the boy took off, charging straight for the girl, noting the brute was still fighting police and he skidded to a crouching stop beside his friend. "Tsubame? Are you okay?" When the girl didn't reply, he reached out, shaking her shoulders with firm but gentle motions. "Hey,Tsubame, snap out of it will you?! it's me, Yahiko!"

The girl felt someone grip her shoulders to shake her gently and she loped her head to the side, blinking slowly as a familiar face came into focus. "Ya..hiko? Is it really you?"

"Yeah, it's me. And I'm going to get you out of here, come on!" He took hold of her hand, pulling Tsubame to her feet, not allowing her to argue, racing as fast as he could and rounding the corner before Hyougo could notice them.

Misao watched from her cover, her eyes still locked on the fight between the police and the brute in the center of the street, wincing as Hyougo stopped a swinging bo staff, lifting the shocked officer off the ground before hurtling him into the charging force. The men in blue were being taken down one by one and the ninja knew it was only a matter of time before he'd be free to reload his weapon. "We've got to do something and fast before that bastard reloads," She murmured, turning to study the boy and the girl. Concern marred her features at the way Tsubame trembled and those red splotches on her kimono... was that blood? "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I don't think the blood is hers," Yahiko answered, though his eyes remained focused on his friend. "It's okay now, Tsubame, you're safe I promise."

The girl continued to shiver, letting out a shaky breath as tears formed in her eyes. "I was... I was so scared! I couldn't move! That man... he... he came out of nowhere... and shot... he shot the policeman that tried to help me... Just... killed him right in front of me! I saw him fall... and not move... I couldn't... I couldn't run away!"

"Poor kid," Misao whispered. "That would traumatize anybody."

Tsubame clutched her kimono and added in a croaking whisper, "I prayed and prayed for someone to save me... and then you came..." Lifting her gaze to study the boy. "And I am safe... all thanks to you, Yahiko-kun."

The boy felt self conscious of the heat that crossed his cheeks and he waved off the praise. "Tsubame... it's no big thing... that's what men do... protect those they care about." He paused, looking over at Misao who met his embarrassed gaze with a somber one and he cleared his throat, returning his attention to his friend. "Listen, Tsubame, I have to go now but you need to run back to the Akabeko and let Tae know you're okay."

"Go?" Tsubame murmured, confused eyes studying her friend. "Where do you have to go? Why can't you come back to the Akabeko with me?"

"I can't," Yahiko replied quickly. "That guy out there is after Kenshin and I need to stop him."

"What?!" Tsubame gasped. "But you can't! He's too dangerous, Yahiko-kun! You'll die."

"I'll be fine, Tsubame," Yahiko replied then rose to his feet. "Go now while you still can. Misao and I will take care of this guy," He made to rush forward only to stop as Tsubame clutched his sleeve and pulled him back. "Tsubame... what is it?" He asked as he turned to face her.

She bit her lip but held her grip tight as she answered, "If you... If you go out there... there will be no one to save you... Kenshin-san is... not here with you... Sano-san is not with you... the police officer Saito-san is also nowhere to be seen... what will happen if you fall, Yahiko-kun?"

He listened, knowing he must go but loathe to just run away from her. "Tsubame... You're right... there's no one here to help me defeat this guy..." He answered softly, reaching out to rest his hand over hers. "but it is because there is no one else that I must fight..." Pride took hold and his back straightened, his voice growing stronger and with great purpose. "I am Kaoru's pupil... a student of the Kasshin ryu... the way of the sword that gives life... I must protect the weak... and the defenseless... that's why I'm going out there to beat this guy."

Tsubame looked down as the boy's hand rested over her own, tears still in her eyes when he carefully wrested her hand from the sleeve of his kimono. She felt heat in her cheeks, despite the circumstances when he continued to hold her hand.

The boy saw fresh tears forming and he whispered. "Don't cry, Tsubame. It'll be alright. I promise you."

"Yahiko, we've got to go now." Misao interjected.

He heard the anxious tone in the shinobi's voice and nodded, slowly releasing her hand from his own. "I have to go, Tsubame."

She felt the warmth of his skin leave her hand and she snapped her gaze up. "Yahiko, don't go..."

But the boy's voice grew firm and unyielding as he turned from her. "Run, Tsubame... Run and don't look back."

Tsubame reached for him but caught only air as the kendo student raced off and out of sight. Her arm dropped to the side and she fell to her knees, fear and pain seizing hold of her heart and her will. She knew she should run to safety but concern forced her to rise and the serving girl found herself moving to peer around the corner, hoping against hope that Yahiko could win this battle.

Oblivious to Tsubame's failure to run away, Misao and Yahiko moved swiftly behind a nearby cart, crouching down as they watched the last few policemen struggling to bring down Hyougo.

"How do you want to approach this?" Misao asked, keeping her gaze locked on the battle before her.

"I didn't bring my bokken with me so I'm going to need a weapon," He answered. "What about you?"

"I've got my kunai but that might not work against this guy."

The boy peered around, spotting a couple unbroken bo staffs. He quickly shifted and snatched them, handing one to the shinobi. "I've got an idea." He whispered his plan to Misao who nodded and took off in the other direction.

The air grew silent and Yahiko snuck a look around the cart, finding the last officer collapsed onto the ground.

Hyougo snapped open one of his handguns, swatting off several boxes of food displayed on the nearby table stall then lowered his weapon on the now clear space. He then began to yank bullets from the ammo belt strapped across his broad chest.

Knowing the brute's one hand was occupied, Yahiko seized the moment,leaping to his feet and he charged forward, bo staff outstretched before him.

The brute caught a flash of movement and he lifted his head, snatching up the partially loaded revolver, flicking it closed but before he could lift the weapon to squeeze off a shot, Yahiko had already closed the distance.

The kendo student let out a battle cry as he swung the staff down with all the force he could muster, the end smashing into the side of the gun, knocking it out of the surprised Hyougo's hand. "Now Misao!"

The shinobi struck from behind, swinging sideways and up, the solid wood smashing against the thick muscles of Hyougo's neck and somewhere in the recesses of the brute's brain he registered the blow to his neck. Yet there was no pain, no awareness of the damage, for Hyougo's mind was consumed with a burning obsession to end Battosai's life. Instead he emitted an annoyed growl, turning slowly to face the shocked features of Misao.

 _I hit him full on the neck!_ She cried silently as she backed away. _He should have gone down! Just what the hell is this guy?!_

Yahiko used the diversion to press his advantage, jumping up to strike Hyougo down but the brute turned sideways, blocking the attack with his arm. The boy's eyes widened, well within the madman's reach, crying out as the back of Hyougo's hand smashed into the side of his face, knocking him off his feet and sending him crashing through the swinging door of a market stall.

Tsubame watched in horror as Yahiko was struck down and fear gripped her mind. She had already witnessed what that brute was capable of... knew that Yahiko wouldn't last long against Hyougo. _If I don't get help, Yahiko will die... but who... who will save him?_ The police were all knocked out and it was uncertain if other officers could make it to the scene on time. There had to be someone she could run to... someone who wasn't far away and then the answer hit her with enough force to make her jump to her feet. _I know who can save Yahiko!_ The girl whirled around, tearing down the side street as fast as her legs could carry her, changing direction as she tore off and headed in the direction of Rakuninmura.

Tsubame wasn't alone in her fear for Yahiko. Misao had also witnessed Hyougo strike Yahiko and she rushed forward to try and help him only to skid to a stop as Hyougo shifted forward, his large form blocking the damaged entrance to the stall and cutting off her ability to aid the boy. The ninja fixed a level stare upon the escaped prisoner. She knew it wasn't going to be easy to bring down. _But if I'm going to get to Yahiko I have no choice but to try._ Tightening the grip on her weapon, Misao lifted her arms parallel to the ground, fluid in her movements as she began to spin the staff faster and faster, momentum lending power to her attack as she advanced upon her opponent then suddenly shifted her hands and swung in a sideways motion as she'd been taught.

Hyougo watched the twirling staff in confusion. The policemen he'd fought earlier had displayed none of the skill of this little female before him. The movements were precise but unpredictable and he wondered just who this girl truly was. A flash of wood streaked sideways and he braced for the attack, lifting his left arm to block, grunting in surprise at the staff slipped underneath and smashed into his rib cage.

Misao saw the larger man stumble at the blow and she pressed her attack, drawing the staff back to spin around, the weapon following as she swung upward, slamming the wood against the right side of Hyougo's head.

Flashes of red dotted Hyougo's vision as he reeled sideways. Curiosity morphed violently into rage now and he straightened his body, snarling when the girl drew back and jabbed the staff forward, the blunt end stabbing into his midsection. His hand snaked out with a sudden speed that belied his brawny form and he gripped the wooden stick, twisting it away from his body then yanked on it will all his strength.

Misao was startled by the brute's quick reaction and she gasped as her feet suddenly left the ground. Tossed into the air, the shinobi went flying, her lean form sent crashing into a nearby table stand. Pottery of all shapes and sizes exploded on impact, blanketing Misao in a myriad of colored shards as she collapsed onto the ground and grew still.

Hyougo glared down at the girl but made no move to finish her. For his goal was to find and kill Battosai and with no one left standing in his way, the escaped prisoner's path to revenge was now clear. But first there was the matter of reloading his revolvers. Moving away from Misao, the brute's gaze turned downward, scouring the ground for his lost weapon, the spare gun still tucked into the side of his pants.

Inside the stall, Yahiko's eyelids fluttered open, a scream of pain charging up the left side of his face and he groaned, rolling onto his back before shifting into a sitting position. His hand instinctively rose, fingers brushing against the heated skin of his injury and he winced. The sound of something crashing outside the now open entrance to the stall drew his attention and the memory of his fight with the brute flooded his mind. _Misao's still out there! Could it be that she's..._

Worry filled him and Yahiko grit his teeth, ignoring the pulsating ache along the side of his face as he searched for the bo staff. He spotted the broken remnants of the weapon and he reached out, snatching the larger section of the two then jumped to his feet. Adrenaline guided him and he rushed out, concerned eyes falling on the still form of Misao before morphing to a seething look as he snapped his gaze back to Hyougo. The escaped prisoner was bending down to snatch up the revolver Yahiko had knocked out earlier. A snarl rose from the bottom of the boy's throat and he charged forward, lashing out with a quick strike to the back of Hyougo's knees.

The madman felt the blow, stumbling from the attack but he refused to go down, his meaty hand already wrapped around the revolver, his finger on the trigger as he whipped around and fired.

Yahiko's eyes widened as the man whirled around to face him, his mind registering the danger and he dodged at the last second. Gunfire rang in his ears and he gasped at the sudden flare of pain on the right side of his face but there was no time to process this new assault. Instead he danced left then right, using his agility to barely avoid being gunned down and he counted in his head. One shot, two shots, three... until a clicking sound erupted in the air. Knowing the gun was empty, the boy took advantage and rushed towards the brute, recalling the lessons and moves Kaoru had taught him.

 _Remember Yahiko, that one of the most effective vital points to attack lies under the arms. A strike to that part of the body resonates throughout the whole, rendering the person paralyzed. If your life is in danger, do not hesitate to attack this point. It will bring down anyone, no matter how strong or how large they may be._

Hyougo saw the boy rushing towards him, the empty gun clicking as he squeezed the trigger and his expression hardened. The brat was now within his reach. _I may not have any bullets in this gun but I can still use it to take care of you._ Lifting his arm, Hyougo made to bring the grip of the weapon down on Yahiko's head only to flinch as his arm became trapped between the boy's crossed wrists. _What the hell?_

"Kamiya Kasshin Hawatari!" Yahiko roared as he countered the attack, stabbing the broken end of the staff into the armpit of Hyougo's left arm.

Hyougo tried to grab the boy but his hand would not cooperate and he fell backwards, suddenly unable to move.

Yahiko panted, staring down at the prone but awake form of Hyougo and he backed away, feeling the threat was over. Something wet and slick trailed down his neck and he frowned, reaching up to wipe it away. He drew his hand back, noting the red staining his fingertips and palm. The pain of his injuries roared now, the adrenaline fading and he grimaced, shifting his gaze over to the broken table stand where Misao struggled to stand and he shuffled over to her. "Misao!"

The shinobi shook off the debris, gripping the slotted window of the stall with her right hand. Her arm shook as she pulled herself up to her feet, fatigue draining her strength as she panted for breath. Misao turned her head at the sound of Yahiko calling to her. "Yahiko!" She stepped forward, wincing at the sudden burst of pain and she gripped her right side. Gingerly she traced her fingers along the site of injury, finding no unusual bumps and she sighed in relief. _At least my ribs aren't broken but I'm going to have a hell of a bruise when this is all over._

"You're alive!" Yahiko sang as he came to a stop before the shinobi.

"So are you, I see," Misao replied, though lines marked her brow at the sight of Yahiko's bloodied and bruised face. "That guy really did a number on you, didn't he?"

"It's nothing," Yahiko waved off her concern. "But how about you? Anything broken?"

"No, just some bruises," She murmured, trailing her gaze over to the still form of Hyougo. "Is he out cold or what?"

Yahiko turned. "No. I don't think so. I just paralyzed him using one of the attacks Kaoru taught me."

Misao smiled, studying the kendo student with impressed eyes. "Well, when we get her back from Enishi, I'll make sure to give Kaoru a full report of your progress."

Yahiko looked back at the ninja and grinned only to scowl at the look of surprise that crossed Misao's face. "What is it?" He followed her gaze, pivoting around, eyes widening as he watched Hyougo rise to his feet.

"Battosai... Battosai... Battosai!" Hyougo roared, any semblance of sanity gone as he began to froth at the mouth, his hateful glare directed at Misao and Yahiko and he snorted wildly before charging at them.

Yahiko swung the broken staff in a futile attempt to keep Hyougo at bay but the large man ignored the blows, his hand snaking out to grab Yahiko's face and head and he yanked him back and away.

Misao gasped at the violence, rushing forward to help her friend only to cry out as Yahiko was lifted then hurtled directly into her path. She took the brunt of the impact, the boy's head smacking into her as she caught him, the pair tumbling down to the ground before going still.

Hyougo growled, snorting and panting in the middle of the street. No one stood in his way now. He turned and moved back, bending down to snatch up his revolver. He stalked over to another table on the opposite side of the street and he opened each gun in turn to begin the slow but methodical process of loading each revolver with his left hand. _And once I'm done loading these weapons, I'll take care of Battosai... and anyone else who stands in my way._

 **Rakuninmura**

Crows cawed unceasingly atop the dilapidated entrance to Rakuninmura, announcing the arrival of Tsubame who crossed the threshold into a place long abandoned by the citizens of Tokyo. This forgotten hold was eerily quiet and the serving girl slowed to unsteady steps, nervous eyes glancing side to side as she tried to navigate the minefield of broken down homes and debris. The stench was nearly overwhelming but she kept the bile down, moving cautiously forward. _I have to find him. I have to find Kenshin-san._

"You! Hold it right there!"

Tsubame froze at the harsh command, panic creeping up on her as a group of men emerged from the wreckage of the broken down homes.

"This place isn't for outsiders like you," A short and scruffy looking male growled. "You best turn around now little girl before you get hurt."

"What are ya, deaf?" Another man growled, taped palms tightening on the staff in his hands. "Get out of here!"

"Ken... Kenshin-san... I need... to see him..." She managed to squeak out. "Please... It's urgent that I see him... where is he?"

"That guy?" The third man snorted, scratching at the stubble on his chin. "The samurai is just a shade of his former self... He's too far gone to help anyone, little girl."

Tsubame felt something rise in her chest, her voice growing stronger, even as she was frightened to death. "You lie! Kenshin-san will help me... he has to help me..." She marched forward, blinking as the men shifted to block her path. "Let me through! I need to see Kenshin-san!" She tried to rush past them but the men were quicker, the closest one grabbing the now struggling girl who beat her fists futility against his arm. "Let me go!"

"Do what the girl says." A new voice intruded on the scuffle and the man holding Tsubame turned, glaring at the larger male though he did as he was told.

"What good do you think her going to the samurai will do, Kuma?" The short man glowered.

Kuma said nothing, instead making a motion to the girl to go forward.

Tsubame wiped at her eyes but gave a slight bow of her head, rushing past the group and down the littered pathway and it was there, against the backdrop of a rickety old fence, that the girl found Yahiko's savior. "Kenshin-san!"

The redhead did not register the girl's voice at first, still too lost in his past to realize he wasn't alone. The images flew in his mind's eye. Losing his family, becoming a slave, his master's words and wisdom, learning the Hiten Mitsurugi style, joining the Imperialists, the fateful battle that scarred his face... that led him to Tomoe, his first love. The beautiful woman danced within the halls of his mind, the tragedy of their love... their future... killed by his own hand... more pain... more memories... and now another woman took form... younger but no less beautiful... "Kaoru..." He whispered. She became his world... she made him feel whole again... made him feel loved and wanted... Meeting her had brought more joy and more friends... Sano... Megumi... Yahiko... and more allies... Saito... Misao... Aoshi... And more enemies... Kanryu... Jin-e... Sojiro... Shishio... and... memories... he wanted to forget...

The white plum scent was overpowering him, the taunting voice of Enishi guiding him to the truth.

 _Follow the scent, there lies the answers you seek, Battosai..._

Images swirled and now Kaoru was dead... dead at his feet... his answer.. what was his answer... what was the answer? How could he atone when the one he loved was gone?

"No more," He whispered, drawing further into himself. "I'm tired... so tired..."

"Kenshin-san, Yahiko is in trouble!" Tsubame pleaded, moving closer to the samurai. "He's fighting a madman in the food market near the Akabeko! He's trying to keep him from finding and killing you!" She bit her lip, lowering her gaze as she stammered, "But Yahiko... he's... he's not strong enough... the man is too big... and I saw... I saw Yahiko go down..." Tears formed once more in the girl's eyes, her voice and expression desperate as she cried, "Please Kenshin-san... Please help Yahiko... save him before he dies... Please I beg of you!"

Kenshin lowered his head, clutching his sakabato as if it were a shield.

"It's as I thought, your voice can't reach the samurai, " Kuma's voice intruded and he shook his head, gently reaching out to touch the girl's shoulder. "Come on, kid, I'll escort you back to the entrance.

"But," Tsubame whispered, still addressing the redhead. "But if you don't help... Yahiko... He'll die!" She shouted, shaking off Kuma's hand to rush closer to the samurai. "You have to help him, Kenshin-san. Don't you care if Yahiko lives or dies?! He believed in you! Why can't you understand that?! So please, please save him! Save Yahiko!"

Another hand reached out to rest on the girl's right shoulder and Tsubame lifted her gaze to find a bearded old man staring down at her.

"That's enough, little one," Oibore murmured, lifted his bespectacled gaze over to Kuma. "Please make sure she makes it out safely, Kuma."

"You got it." The younger man replied with a nod. "Come on kid, I'll lead you out of here."

Tsubame dropped her shoulders, her voice softer now as she whispered, "Please... Please... Please... help Yahiko... Please save him..."

Oibore watched the group leave then sighed, shifting to sit beside the redhead. "Whew, what a bunch of commotion today, eh?"

But it wasn't the old man's voice Kenshin heard. It was the plea of a child... a child in need of help. _Save Yahiko... save him... save him before he dies..._ Kenshin's mind was still in a fuddled mess but his heart... his heart was starting to awaken and he clutched the chained saya of his sakabato, a growing heat in his voice as he growled. "I told them... I'd had enough... I told them I was tired... that I didn't want to fight anymore... I told them this... and they refuse to leave me alone."

Oibore listened, shifting his gaze up to the clouded sky. "Are you aware of why this place is called Rakuninmura, samurai-san?" He began. "It's because your past doesn't matter. Be you sinner or saint, we won't turn you away... but there is a price to be paid if you live here... do you know what that price is?"

Kenshin remained quiet but the old man could tell he was listening... really listening... for the first time since his arrival and so he continued,

"The price is you must throw everything away. Not just lose it... you have to throw it away... all of it... because if you don't, everything you never gave up will always come back to you in the end."

 _Throw everything away? Throw away all that I am?_ Kenshin looked down at the saya still gripped tightly in his hand. Could he do this? Could he really walk away from everything? Could he give everything up without a fight? His eyes began to clear, reason returning to him but the question still remained. _I've tried... I've racked my brain but it's no use. I can't find it... So what is the answer? How do I atone for all the crimes I committed as a hitokiri? I must know! I need to know the answer!_

Oibore lowered his head and turned his gaze, studying the samurai and the way he held on tight to the sheathed sword. He could tell the man was waking up. _A little more nudging and he will finally understand._ "Even with you on the brink of giving up, you still won't let go of that sword, samurai-san. Don't you wonder why that is? I'll tell you what I believe the reason is. Your body and soul may be worn down, beaten, and tired from life, but there is something that you cannot bring yourself to throw away and that, my friend, is the answer to the truth you seek."

 _Truth... what is the truth? What is it I cannot throw away?_ Kenshin wondered, studying his sword more closely and he heard it then, his own voice in his head and he closed his eyes to listen.

 **His youth** _ **:** There are people suffering all around me, I cannot ignore them. _

**After meeting with Kaoru the first time:** _What Kaoru-dono says is idealistic and spoken from one who has never stained their hands with blood. A sword is a weapon. Kenjutsu is the art of killing. No pretty words can hide this fact... but I find Kaoru-dono's words more comforting then the sad truth._

 **His battle with Shishio:** _You believe the weak are nothing more than food for the strong but you're wrong. The strong are not here to feed off the weak but to protect them!_

And now he saw the two women in his life. The women he loved,struck down in their prime. Because he wasn't able to save them. And yet... and yet... he wanted to.. he wanted to protect them. And the answer... yes the answer... _The only thing I can do... is to protect the happiness of those who remain... and aid those in need of help._

Oibore watched as the redhead lifted the saya and tilted it, smiling a bit as the samurai grasped the hilt of the sword and he reached out, scooping up the plum perfume. "I believe we've lived enough in the past," He murmured, stuffing the cork back into the glass bottle. "Now that you have your answer, samurai-san, those who looked up to you, believed in you, and never gave up on you are awaiting your return."

With these last words, Kenshin gripped the saya tightly, yanking the hilt back with enough force to break the chains that locked it away. A gleam of steel sparked, reflecting the samurai's determined eyes and the redhead rose, stuffing the saya in his obi before rushing down the pathway and out of Rakuninmura.

Oibore remained seated, turning his head as Kuma walked over then joined him.

"So he's left then?"

"Hai, he has."

Kuma took a puff from the cigarette dangling in his mouth. "Hmph... so that punk fighter, the doctor, the boy, and the little ninja all came talking of revenge but couldn't get the samurai to move. Yet a little girl with tears could?"

"That's because revenge isn't samurai-san's truth. They could not reach his heart that way," Oibore explained, his voice growing softer. "But if someone came along and asked for his help because of a great need, then the samurai would wake up and answer," The old man shifted his gaze to the the broken chains. "And in that answer, he would break free of his bonds and rise again." Sweat beaded on his forehead and he took off his hat, revealing a pronged golden hairpin with red beads and metal strands on the end sticking in the back of his hair and Kuma quirked an eyebrow.

"Hmm... first it was perfume and now a bira-bira kazashi. Taking a fancy to ladies trinkets now, Oibore?"

The old man smiled and reached up, pulling the hairpin out of his hair. He looked down, studying the kazashi with open fondness. "Heh... I suppose I have..." He twirled the hairpin in his hand for a few seconds, memories calling to him and he lifted his hand, sliding the kazashi back in place then rose slowly to his feet.

Kuma watched the old man stand up, voice and features curious as he asked, "Where are you going now?"

"Kyoto." Oibore answered. "It's been a while and I miss visiting my daughter."

"Oh? I didn't know you had family to go back to."

"I don't," he murmured, a touch of sadness in his voice that he quickly stifled. "I'm visiting her grave."

Understanding lit up Kuma's features. "Then that kazashi..."

"It was hers, yes." Oibore finished for the younger man.

Kuma didn't want to pry so he changed the subject. "So, how long will you be gone this time?"

"Oh, a while I guess. Big cities can be a bit overwhelming for people like us but I should be fine."

"That's because you get along with everyone." Kuma replied with a snort.

The old man smiled. "True... it is my best talent... perhaps my only one."

"Yeah, you were pretty nice to the samurai guy when he was here."

Oibore lifted his hat and slid it onto his head. "Well, that's because he was special." _After all, he was my daughter's husband who held her during her dying breath and heard her final words._

Kuma caught the man's distracted expression and he wondered just what was going on in the old man's mind. "So uh... do you think the samurai will get there in time?"

Oibore blinked slowly, coming back to the present and he nodded as he began to walk down the path that led out of Rakuninmura. "Do not worry. Now that he's awake, samurai-san won't let that girl down."

 **One the road leading out of Rakuninmura**

Tsubame ran with slumped shoulders and a heavy heart. She'd tried so hard to get help for Yahiko but Kenshin had not moved... had not heard her pleas. And now all she had was prayer. _Please don't die, Yahiko, please!_

A sudden gust of wind swirled through and the girl stopped. A flash of red caught her eye and she turned her head, tear soaked eyes widening as Kenshin raced past her, heading in the direction of the food market.

 _He woke up!_ Her mind cried out with joy, relief filling her as she took off after the rurouni, knowing that if anyone could save Yahiko, it was Kenshin.

 **South Tokyo- Food Market**

Hyougo flicked the second revolver shut. His job of reloading both weapons had gone off without anymore interference from police or the two brats that lay still in the center of the road and so he tucked the pair of guns into the waistband of his pants. _Now I can leave here and continue to search out the Battosai._

Yahiko stirred, groaning at the pulsation of pain around his cranium and he sat up slowly, eyelids opening then clenching shut at the wave of dizziness that swirled in his head. _Kami that hurts!_ He drew in several breaths, letting them out slowly until the nausea and vertigo subsided. Opening his eyes once more, the boy blinked to clear his vision, an image appearing and he gave a start of surprise to find Misao lying beside him. "Misao!" He croaked out before crawling over to her. Yahiko reached out, his hand resting on her shoulder and he shook it gently. "Misao? Misao can you hear me?"

The girl groaned in response but did not open her eyes and the boy's gaze drifted up to the bloody bump on the shinobi's forehead. Memory returned, his mind making the connection to Misao's current condition and he reached up to touch the back of his head, grimacing as his fingers brushed against a solid knot of bruised flesh. _She must have been knocked out when that guy threw me into her. Speaking of which..._ His ears picked up the sound of metal clicking shut and the boy snapping his head over to the left, spying the form of Hyougo clicked shut a revolver, and he instantly regretting the action, gritting his teeth as flashes of red swirled in his eyes, mingling violently with the thunderclap of pain exploding in his brain. But he could not wait out the storm raging in his head. Not when his enemy was attempting to get away. _I've got to stop this guy. I have to stop him before he gets to Kenshin!_

Yahiko looked around for the remnants of his broken weapon, spotting the wooden stick a few feet away and he crawled forward, snatching it up with his bruised hands. The boy shifted the weapon perpendicular to the ground the jabbed it into the dirt, using it as leverage as he pulled himself upright. His legs shook but held, watching as the brute began to walk away and he shouted out in a voice as heated and fierce as the dark look in his eyes, "Hey, where do you think you're going?! We're not done here yet, ugly!"

Hyougo slowed to a stop, twisting his head to peer over his shoulder, scowling at the sight of the bruised and battered child who dared to challenge him in the center of the street. "You are not the Battosai." He growled dismissively then returned his focus forward and began to walk away once more.

"I may not be the Battosai, but there's no way I will let you hurt Kenshin!" Yahiko snarled as he lifted and pointed his broken staff at Hyougo. "Let's go!" He rushed forward, the muscles in his legs screaming in protest with each step as the kendo student closed the distance between himself and the brute.

Hyougo heard the boy's feet pounding against the dirt road and he reached down, gripping a revolver and he pivoted around, lifting the gun up and he took aim at the charging form of Yahiko. His finger curled around the trigger, too absorbed in trying to shoot the boy to see the rising form of Misao. A strange whistling noise fluttered in the air and the brute felt a sudden stabbing pain burst in his left shoulder which threw off his shot and the bullet zipped harmlessly past his opponent. He shot again, the bullet whizzing past the boy's head and Hyougo growled in frustration.

Yahiko saw the metal lodged into the madman's left shoulder, recognizing it as kunai. _If I can hit those, I can stop him from using his left arm period._ He dodged another shot then leapt upward, the stick held high over his head, now within reach. With the last of his strength, he swung downward only to gasp as Hyougo lashed out, the side of the gun smashing into his side and Yahiko crashed into the ground. The impact was jarring and he cried out, the stick slipping from his grasp as he skidded to a stop. A shadow loomed over the boy and Yahiko looked up with dazed eyes to find Hyougo staring down at him.

Misao's eyes widened at the sight of Hyougo hovering over the boy. Her kunai attack had affected the brute's aim. But there was no way he could miss at such a close distance. _Kami, I have to do something!_ She gripped her side and rushed forward, though the effort caused her to stumble, her voice shrill with horror as she cried, "Stop! Stop it! Don't shoot him!"

Hyougo ignored Misao's plea, staring down at Yahiko with a crazed look in his eye.

Yahiko blinked slowly, his mind registering the barrel of a gun pointed down at his head and he tried to rise, to defend himself but his body was worn out. _No... I can't... give up.. I can't give up yet... Kenshin... I have to protect..._

Hyougo mouth contorted grotesquely as he curled his index finger around the trigger of his gun. He wasn't going to miss this time.

A sudden blur of steel slammed into Hyougo's left hand, sending the revolver flying through the air. More flashes of steel sparked, lightning quick strikes to his legs, sides, arms and neck driving him back from his fallen prey and he gasped as the tip of a blade jabbed against his heart, knocking him violently back and onto the ground.

Misao skidded to a stop, shock and surprise crossing her features at the sight that met her gaze. _I_ _don't believe it... it's.._. "Himura!"

Kenshin stood protectively in front of Yahiko, his hardened gaze locked on Hyougo though his voice was softer as he addressed the boy behind him. "Yahiko, are you alright?"

The shadow had passed over Yahiko, light once more filling his vision and his expression was a mixture of awe and joy as his ears registered the familiar sound of Kenshin's voice. "H.. Hai... I'm... okay." He answered, the pain and fatigue of his body forgotten as he sat up and looked upon the man with relieved eyes.

"Good. Now then, you need to go over to Misao and stay there, alright?"

"Are you sure?" Yahiko asked, rising to stand on his feet.

"Hai. I will handle this guy. Do not worry. Now go."

The boy did as he was told, shuffling past the rurouni and the slowly rising Hyougo.

Kenshin watched Yahiko move to safety, features hardening as he met the angry glare of Hyougo.

"Battosai... You finally came... Now I can finally kill you and end this." The brute snatched the other revolver from the waistband of his pants and squeezed of a series of shots.

Kenshin dodged the bullets, knowing the kunai in the man's left shoulder would render his shots off target and he shifted sideways, swinging out and upward, the sakabato smashing against the stump of Hyougo's right hand. The redhead spun around then behind and away from his opponent, free from the brute's range.

The madman's face glazed with shock at the familiar sensation of pain at the sight of the attack and he stared down at the bandaged stump of his right arm. Memories flooded Hyougo's mind, drawn him back to the moment he'd lost his hand. His vision cleared, the madness fleeing in his eyes as his senses returned to him. The large man kept his back turned to Kenshin, lowering the gun to his side as he remained still, his voice gruff as he spoke. "You stole a warrior's death from me. You must kill me now. It is your duty to finish this."

"I cannot," Kenshin replied then turned to study the back of Hyougo. "No matter what the reason may be, I will never kill again."

Hyougo's jaw clenched. "I will not accept that answer!" He snarled, pivoting around to face the rurouni. He lifted the gun, pointing it directly at Kenshin. "If you do not kill me now I will kill everyone here with what bullets remain!"

"I won't let you!" Yahiko shouted, coming up beside Kenshin.

"Yahiko get back!" The red head croaked out with as much force as he could muster, holding his sakabato up to block the boy from progressing any closer to Hyougo.

The kendo student stopped but did not relent in his words. "I can't claim to know anything that went on between you and Kenshin during the Bakumatsu. But I know that samurai hating other samurai is wrong! You talk about honor but you use a gun to kill innocent people! All in the name of revenge! Where is the honor in that?! Is it just an empty word to you?! If you cannot see beyond your past... If you cannot see what you've become.. then I will fight you!" The boy shifted the broken staff into his left hand, lifting it past Kenshin's sword and pointed it at Hyougo. "Left to left if I need to!"

Something in the boy's lecture touched Hyougo and he sensed a great pride and strength in the young man. The brute lowered his weapon, his voice growly though it carried no trace of the madness that had consumed him for 10 years. "Kid, what is your name?"

Yahiko's face flushed with indignation. "I'm not a kid! I am Yahiko Myojin! A samurai of Tokyo! So answer me, do you want to fight or not?!"

Hyougo's shoulders slumped and he tossed the revolver to the side. His wounded left arm now dangling at his side. "I was wrong to do this, I see that now. I thought the pride of the samurai had died at the end of the war but I now know that it still lives..." He looked over at the boy, voice growing softer. "It lives in you, Yahiko Myojin." The brute shifted his gaze to the sound of boots marching down the street, spying a group of armed policemen and he sighed. "I have lost. I accept that and all that follows."

Kenshin watched as Hyougo walked past them to surrender himself to the police before turning towards the boy. He reached out, resting his bruised hand gently on his friend's right shoulder. "You did well today, Yahiko. I know..." His features turned pained as he whispered the name of his lost beloved, "Kaoru... would've been proud of you today. Just as I am proud of you."

Yahiko blushed at the praise and looked away in embarrassment, the mention of his teacher's name drawing his attention and he couldn't hold back the truth any longer. "There's something I need to tell you, Kenshin... Kaoru is..."

But the redhead could no longer hear the boy. The adrenaline that had pumped through his veins was gone, replaced with bone weary fatigue and he surrendered to the seductive call of sleep, legs buckling as he began to fall.

Yahiko felt the rurouni's hand slip from his shoulder and he turned, eyes widening in alarm as the redhead collapsed onto his knees. "Kenshin!" The boy cried, reaching out to grab the older male, trying to pull him upright but the samurai was too heavy to lift.

"Himura!" Misao shouted, rushing to the red head's side. She wrapped her arm around his waist, looking over to Yahiko as she nodded and together they lifted him up. "He's out cold." The shinobi stated, looking at the slack features of the rurouni.

"We've got to get him back to the dojo." Yahiko replied, taking hold of Kenshin's left arm to sling it over his shoulders.

Misao nodded, doing the same with the redhead's right arm and together, they began to walk, dragging the samurai with them.

"Man, you'd think for a small guy he'd be a hell of a lot lighter than this." She grumbled, wincing at the stitch that flared up along her injured side.

They caught movement ahead of them and they stopped, the pair blinking as a young officer stood before them. "Excuse me, I don't mean to intrude but it looks like you're in a bit of trouble," He began, his features and tone friendly and helpful. "If you'd like, we can transport you and Himura-san wherever you need to go."

Yahiko and Misao looked at one another then back at the officer. "That would be great."

The policeman smiled and turned, calling out, "Bring another cart!" He stood aside as two officers dragged a wooden cart forward then stopped. He helped the pair lift the rurouni up and onto the cart and watched as Yahiko then Misao jumped on to join their unconscious friend.

"You should be all set." The policeman said, backing away only to stop as Yahiko called out,

"Hey, wait a minute! What's you're name? And how do you know about Kenshin?"

"Ah, my apologies," The young man replied, taking off his cap for a head bow. "Shinichi Kosaborou is my name. A rank five officer in the Tokyo Police." He answered then straightened his frame. "As to the matter of your friend, Himura-san is well known and respected among many of the police. Even Lieutenant Saito-san has praised his strength in battle."

The mention of Saito made Yahiko curious and he asked, "Your boss would have been useful in battle today, so how come he didn't show up to take care of that Hyougo guy?"

Kosaborou ignored the accusing tone in the boy's words, his own voice calm as he answered. "He headed into Yokohama this morning to continue the investigation into Enishi Yukishiro's whereabouts."

"Did he go alone?" Misao asked, her suspicions confirmed when the officer replied,

"Well, I wasn't privy to any real information but I did see him leaving with officer Cho-san and a tall stranger dressed in unusual clothing."

The shinobi shared a look with Yahiko. _Well, that would explain why Aoshi-sama and Saito-san didn't show up to help today._ She thought as the cart began to move. _I only hope they find something that will lead us to Kaoru._

 **Yokohama-Enishi's Hideout**

Aoshi walked behind Saito and Cho as the trio passed through the open but guarded gate of the three story mansion once rented by Enishi Yukishiro. "I see you still have officers posted despite the lack of any recent criminal activity." He commented as he took stock of the grounds surrounding the rental property.

"This place is still considered a crime scene," Saito answered as they approached the entrance door to the front of the house. "And offenders often return to the scene of the crime."

"So you believe Yukishiro may return here?" Aoshi asked, though he already knew the answer.

"No," The policeman replied, his jaw flexing a bit as he added, "But I won't have anyone destroying possible evidence by tramping around willy-nilly."

Cho grumbled. "I told ya, I didn't find anything in this house."

"Let's see if our shinobi friend here can succeed where you failed." Saito quipped.

The blond swordsman made a face at the insult but kept quiet, entering the house when the guard opened the door. Saito and Cho remained on the ground floor, watching as the ninja ascended the stairs and disappeared.

Aoshi moved methodically from room to room, studying the hallways with great interest, completing his sweep through the top two levels of the mansion before returning to the ground floor.

"Well?" Saito asked in a sharp tone. "Did you find anything useful?"

"Not yet." Aoshi said in a detached tone, moving past the two officers towards an enclosed hallway on the left side of the room. He looked in both directions for a few seconds before heading down the path to his right first. Each step was slow and deliberate as he walked down to the end before turning slowly and repeating the process down the left side until he reached a dead end. Wrinkles formed on his brow, his gaze curious as he studied the wall and murmured. "Odd..."

"What's odd?" Saito asked, coming to a stop behind the shinobi.

"This hall," Aoshi replied, his gaze still focused in front of him. "It's shorter than the other side. Why is that?"

"Shorter?" Cho commented. "How you figure?"

"By paces," Aoshi explained in a matter of fact tone. "The right side of this corridor is longer than the left, yet the design of this house is perfectly rectangular. There are no additions sticking out through the back so why is this particular point so short?" He went silent, studying the wall intently before at last reaching out, trailing his fingers along a section of ornate wallpaper as if searching for something.

"What's he up to?" Cho whispered, looking over at Saito who shook his head, his keen eyes watching the shinobi's every move.

Aoshi's fingers brushed against a very slight indentation and his hand froze. Thoughts began to form in his mind and he tested his suspicions, using firm and consistent pressure until a sudden clicking sound echoed in the hall.

Aoshi backed up as a section of wall popped open a sliver.

"Well I'll be." Cho murmured in surprise.

"A pressure locked door," Saito commented, his gaze shifting from the wall over to the shinobi. "How did you know this was here?"

"I didn't know for certain," Aoshi answered. "But it's common practice for ninja to hide things in plain sight and given that Gein is a former onmitsu, it stood to reason he would have a place to conduct his projects in secret." His hand gripped the corner of the door, tugging it open slowly and a whiff of stale air shot out into the hall.

Cho's features scrunched up at the odd smell and he backed up, holding his hand over his mouth. "What the hell is that?"

"Death." Saito answered, sharing a look with Aoshi who studied the darkened portal with troubled eyes.

"We're going to need some light to investigate."

"I think I saw a kerosene lamp in the main room." Cho offered.

"Go get it." Saito ordered and the blond complied, stalking off and returning a moment later with an ornate bronze and porcelain lamp.

Saito reached out and lifted the clear glass shade. He handed the object over to Aoshi then drew out a small box of matches from the right pocket of his uniform coat. With a quick flick, the match sparked into flame and the officer lit the wick, turning the side knob down so the flame was low. He turned, holding his gloved hand out to the shinobi who placed the glass shade into Saito's palm. Slipping the cover back on, he turned the knob forward, the flame now alive and dancing brightly within the confines of the etched glass. He took the lamp from Cho and addressed the two men. "Let's see what's downstairs, shall we?"

Aoshi nodded, letting Saito take the lead with Cho bringing up the rear and the three men descended down the narrow stairwell.

The smell of decay grew the closer they got to the darkened abyss but still they pressed on, until they had reached the bottom of the stairs. Saito swept the lamp side to side, the light chasing away shadows, revealing shelving, a desk, and bunch of cutting and other odd instruments resting upon a darkly spotted wooden table. Saito walked over to get a closer look, his eyes identifying the source of the odd colored markings upon the wooden surface. "Blood... and lots of it... rather old as well."

Aoshi shifted off to the right to study the various glass jars, noting the odd looking masses of material as he commented. "These jars are filled with human organs."

Cho wrinkled his nose, doing his best not to gag at the stench reeking within the stuffy room. "What the hell went on down here? It looks like some kind of deranged autopsy took place."

"It seems Gein was experimenting." Saito stated.

"More like creating." Aoshi corrected, his focus on the slick trail of red leading away from the table towards the large barrel tucked away in the far corner.

Cho looked around, focusing his attention to the left and he walked over to the desk pressed against the stone wall near the stairwell. He reached out to pick up a piece of paper then read the contents, quirking an eyebrow as he called out, "Hey Saito, come take a look at this."

"What is it?" The policeman asked, stalking over to stand to the blond's left.

Cho handed the paper to his boss who frowned.

"So that's how Gein knew what to use to make Kamiya-san's death appear real." Saito murmured, studying the other papers spread across the surface of the desk before lifting a life-like artistic rendering of Kaoru. "But there still isn't anything here that indicates where Yukishiro went."

"You're wrong."

Saito turned at the sound of Aoshi's voice. "How so?"

"The answers you seek are here." The shinobi replied and reached out, crouching down to trail his hand down the side of the barrel.

The police officer moved closer, bringing the lamp with him and at last his eyes saw the same thing the shinobi did. Two vertical symbols of a very distinct style similar yet different from Kanji. "It's Chinese." He murmured. "But what does it say?"

"Xuě chǐ." Cho's voice chimed in.

The two men looked up to stare at the blond who glared down at them, features and tone defensive.

"What? Ya think just cause I'm not some elitist snob I never learned anything?"

"Alright, so you know some Chinese," Saito begrudgingly conceded. "But what exactly does xuě chǐ mean?"

"Well now, that's the funny thing, isn't? It means to take revenge for a past insult. Which given our knowledge of this Yukishiro guy is rather fitting don't you think?"

"So he labels barrels with his calling card of revenge?" Saito commented, not quite believing what Cho was saying.

"No," Aoshi said, drawing his companions attention back to him. "It's not that the barrels are named revenge... but rather they come from something carrying the name xuě chǐ." The ninja rose, dusting off his legs. "And what would else but a ship would have the names pressed on their cargo?"

"So the Chinese writing..." Cho murmured.

"Can mean only one thing," Saito interjected as he looked directly at Aoshi. "Yukishiro's returned to his base of operations in Shanghai."

Aoshi moved towards the stairwell. "We need to make arrangements for travel as soon as possible."

"I'll see what I can do." Saito said, turning when Cho asked,

"Are ya seriously going to Shanghai?"

"Yes," The policeman answered. "And we're going to need someone to serve as an interpreter so you're coming along, too."

Cho studied his boss with irritated eyes. "I don't have a choice in the matter, do I?"

"No, you don't."

The blond swore under his breath but complied, heading to the stairwell as he followed Saito and Aoshi up to the ground floor.

The three men exited the mansion, making their way towards the train station that would carry them back to Tokyo with Aoshi in the lead. The shinobi's expression was grim, his own mind consumed with various possibilities of why Yukishiro had kept Kamiya-san alive. Was it to add to the torture for Battosai once he found out she was alive? Did he plan to use her in some way that would hurt her? Or was it something simple as being unable to actually kill a woman? Whatever the reason, they had to leave Tokyo and soon before something bad happened to the girl.

 **Shanghai, near Chongming Island**

The Xuě Chǐ sailed under cover of night, guided by a series of flaming torches that moved in a pattern of a fire wyrm along the coastline, before coming at last to a stop and the ship changed course, gliding into the harbor before dropping anchor a few hundred yards from the shore. Enishi emerged from below deck and cast his gaze out towards the flicking fire that illuminated his welcome party. There, surrounded by four rather large men, stood a familiar figure dressed in high end Chinese clothing and displeasure filled the white haired man. _Hoshin._ He snarled silently. The arms dealer had hoped to avoid his second in command until after he had offloaded his precious... cargo. _But I should have known he'd show up, nosy bastard that he is._

"Ah, I see our little friend has decided to greet us tonight, what an honor."

Enishi allowed the wisp of a smile at the sarcastic tone dripping in Gein's voice. "So it would seem."

"Are you sure you want to bring the girl out here with him around?"

"I had hoped not to, but now I have little choice," He answered, turning around to face the ninja. "Have the others gather their things and come up to the top deck as soon as possible. And bring Kamiya-san up as well. I'm sure she'll appreciate the fresh air."

Gein nodded, heading below deck at Enishi's command.

The bespectacled man watched him go then turned back towards the shoreline, features darkening as he stared at Hoshin. The little fool would ask questions about the girl; questions Enishi wasn't ready to answer and his mind reeled with the implications having Kaoru brought to his compound would bring. _But I could not kill her... even though I wanted to... I could not... Nee-san would no longer smile if I had and I must not let her down._

"Let go of me, you jerk!"

The sound of Kaoru's protest drew his attention and Yukishiro turned, watching as Kaoru tried to tug her arm out of Gein's firm grip. "It's alright, Gein, let her go."

The shinobi sighed, not offended when she yanked her arm back and away, the brown pools of her eyes swirling with anger as she shifted her glare away from the ninja over to Yukishiro.

"You have a lot of nerve kidnapping me," Kaoru spat. "When Kenshin finds out what you've done..."

"Even if he does, it will be too late for him to do anything for you."

Her brow furrowed at Enishi's words. "Anything for me? You want to kill me is that it? Well, come on then... why don't you do it already!"

Enishi clenched his jaw, his last nerve on edge and he stalked forward, leaning down slightly to invade the girl's space, smirking a bit when she backed up to avoid him. "You want to die, Kamiya-san? That could be arranged. I may not be able to lift a finger to hurt you but there are plenty of other men who would be more than willing to... deal with you... in many different ways... most of them unpleasant."

She could feel the hotness of his breath on her face and saw the madness reflected in his eyes as they stared at one another. Despite her trepidation, Kaoru would not be intimated and she matched his angry glare with one of her own. Thoughts began to form as she wondered what Enishi's plans for her truly were. Was this show of aggressiveness a ploy to scare her into submission? Or would he really carry through with the threat. He'd already caused so much pain and heartache with his Jinchuu. What was stopping him from killing her now? And why hadn't he killed her back then? Just what was it he wanted from her anyway? Her mind settled the anger and defiance in her heart and will. _If I'm to make it out of here alive, I have to pick my moments and wait for the perfect opportunity to escape._ Swallowing her pride, Kaoru's body language relaxed, her fighting stance becoming more docile and she broke off eye contact first.

Enishi studied her for a moment, not convinced in the least she'd suddenly become a demure and frail woman. Still there was something in the way she relented that reminded him of his nee-san and his voice softened slightly. "I take your silence to mean you understand your position?"

Kaoru gave a curt nod, the motion so quick, he barely caught it.

"Good. Now then. If you continue to behave and do what I ask, I will send you back to Tokyo at some point. But for now you are my guest and will be treated as such unless you begin to cause me problems."

"The boat is loaded and ready to be boarded." Gein announced, turning his gaze as the rest of the company climbed out onto the top deck.

Enishi straightened his back, his gaze looking beyond Kaoru to address the two men. "Ah, Banjin-san and Mumyoi-san, are you ready to get your feet back onto solid ground?"

"Something like that, yeah," Banjin answered for the pair. "But I still don't understand why you wanted us to come along with you."

"I'll tell you more about my plans for the two of you once we reach the compound." Was all Enishi offered as he turned away and headed towards the boat that was loaded and ready to be hoisted down into the water.

Gein motioned Kaoru to follow his boss and she did with some reluctance, climbing aboard the small vessel then settling behind Yukishiro. The shinobi, Banjin and Mumyoi boarded next and six sailors elected to row were last. The remaining seamen aboard the Xuě Chǐ gripped the ropes and carefully lowered the boat down until it reached the surface of the water. The rowers grabbed the paddles and began to row in timed movements and it wasn't long before they reached the shoreline, the bow of the small vessel sliding up into the sand to hold the ship in place.

Enishi got out first, watching with irritated eyes as Hoshin approached.

"Ahoy there, Yukishiro!" The smaller man greeted with a smile. "I trust your trip to your homeland was fruitful?"

"My business is concluded there for the time being." Was all Enishi would offer.

"Long time no see, Hoshin," Gein interjected as he came up to stand to the right of his boss. "You're looking small as ever."

The arms dealer shifted his gaze over and up to the shinobi, disdain in his voice and features as he countered. "Oh yay, my favorite masked ninja returns. What exactly is it you do with dead bodies again? I mean... I've heard some strange proclivities in my time but..."

"Mind your tongue, Hoshin," Enishi growled, his only warning before he lost his temper and lashed out. "Or I'll rip it out of your mouth."

Hoshin bristled at the command but knew his leader would follow through with his threat and he averted his gaze, submissive and all polite once more. "My apologies." He slowly lifted his head, ignoring the rush of some of the men as they began to off load the boat. His eyes lit up in surprise at the sight of a young woman dressed in what appeared to be some kind of practice uniform and his curiosity was peaked. "Who is the young lady, Yukishiro?"

"She's a guest," Enishi explained curtly. "A very special guest that will be staying at the compound for a while."

"Ah... I see... so she's that kind of girl?"

Enishi's features turned dark. "What did I tell you about that tongue of yours, Hoshin?!" He snapped, using Chinese to get the short man's attention. "She is not to be touched, do you understand? If anyone touches her or tries to harm her in anyway, I will kill them. That includes you, Hoshin. Do I make myself clear?"

Hoshin grit his teeth but knew Enishi would carry out the threat. And until he was dealt with, the white-haired brat was still in charge. "Crystal."

"Good. Now then, there are two other guests that will be staying with us awhile so I want you to make sure they're provided for during the duration."

"Of course. I'll get right on it as soon as we get to the compound."

"See that you do. Now go and prepare our transport. I want to reach Tianma mountain before daybreak."

Hoshin bowed then pivoted away, shouting orders to the men as he marched off.

Enishi watched him go, keeping his gaze locked on his second in command, even as Gein spoke.

"That little rat's going to try to kill you one of these days."

"He can try. But like all others before him, he'll fail."

Gein looked back over his shoulder to Kaoru who stood flanked by Banjin and Mumyoi. "Even with your warning, the girl will still be in danger while she's here."

"I know that. That's why I'll make sure to keep her close to me." Enishi replied. "Stick close to Kamiya-san. And tell Banjin and Mumyoi to guard her as well. I can't afford for her to return to Tokyo just yet." _Not until Battosai dies from grief._ He added silently as he walked up the shoreline towards the transport wagons that would take them to their destination.

 **Another chapter complete. This is my longest one yet for this story and I won't do another one this long again. It took me a while to get around to finishing it due to lack of motivation and work. I also had a hard time knowing where to stop the chapter. Next time I'll focus some more on Kaoru before returning to Tokyo. Not many chapters left to this but as to how many more I cannot say. Onto reviews!**

 **Misaki Rika** \- I'm happy you enjoyed it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. As to development, I want to explore avenues we didn't get to see in the manga and create situations that add to the manga itself. :Shuffles feet: Such praise. Thank you and thank you for reading and reviewing. Makes my day to hear from people who read this story!

 **Scarred Sword Heart** \- Yeah, not a good thing to poke the bear. They have a tendency to knock you the *uck out. Thanks for the review and for reading this story of mine!

 **Pjean-** :Beams: Thank you! Yes, I agree. This is something movie Kenshin would do because his relationship with Kaoru is far advanced from the one that was in the manga. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **Guest** \- Wait no more. Kaoru makes an appearance once more. It makes me smile that you love this story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thanks for reviewing my work and for reading!

 **Bismarck Alexander** \- Well, writer's block and family issues took me away from this story for a while so that made it difficult to update. Splitting up into different groups to do different things. Sano and Megumi to deliver a baby, Aoshi visiting Saito and heading off to Yokohama, and Yahiko left alone until Misao comes along. And well, sometimes it's hard to come up with a chapter name. And yes, Megumi and Sano do have issues with communication it seems. Thanks for leaving a few lines and for reading.

 **Queen 0f Games-** Hah! I understand going back to read things over again. Sometimes I do that too. I understand the frustration. We all want Kenshin to wake up and go save Kaoru but I had to write the other stuff first. But worry no more because he's awake and ready to go! In a way it isn't cruel, but Aoshi also understands Misao's frustration and desire to go save Kaoru. Kenshin is vital for that but Aoshi knows Kenshin's state of mind because he went through something similar. Yes, patience is needed but difficult sometimes, eh?

Yes, actions galore! Well, kind of anyway. Hope you enjoyed my spin on Yahiko's fight and Kenshin's return. I'm doing okay, my friend. And thank you for continuing to read my drivel and for reviewing. I always look forward to hearing from you!

 **ALWAlways** \- Hello! Welcome to my story! Yes, I wanted to expand and explore the movie universe and how Jinchuu could possibly go. I am thrilled that you have enjoyed it so far and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for reading and for reviewing!


End file.
